


Bendy and Henry

by melwrites



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alice Angle, Aunt Anna, Bendy has a tail, Bendy has nigthmares, Bendy wears tops, Family, Family time, Funny, Gen, Henry has anger issues, Henry is 30, Henry was gone for 10 years, Love, Memories, Multi, My OCs, Mystery, Sad, Scary, The studio, Twins, Very evil Joey, bendy and the ink machine linda, bendy and the ink machine sammy - Freeform, boris the wolf, emo teen, ink monsters!, little Bendy, my own characters - Freeform, uncel Paul!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 206,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwrites/pseuds/melwrites
Summary: Bendy was trapped in Joey Draw studios for 10 years, but when Henry came along that all changed. Henry’s a bit of a hot head, but he slowly learning to keep cool and look after Bendy, who’s mind is still hunted by the years he spent trapped and locked away. He meets lots of new people, some good and some not so good…





	1. Nigth terror

  
The night was still, and the moon shone through a light mist, there was a cold wind and the trees danced, the forest that laid opposite their home was dark and no life seemed to come from it.

  
Henry was still awake, sitting up in bed reading, the only light in his room came from an old bedside lamp, letting of a yellow tint. His head on his soft white pillow and book in his face. He chuckled, a small smile on his face.

  
Then a sudden blood curdling scream came from down the hall.

  
Henry was hit with a wave of terror and spine-chilling fear. He jumped out of bed in his red and green pajamas. “Bendy!”

  
He swung his door open and charged down the dimly light hallway towards Bendy’s room, calling out his name, again and again, he was growing more anxious with every footstep he took.

  
Henry practically kicked the wooden door off its hinges, he looked around Bendy’s room, his eyes adjusted to the dark he made out the toon sitting on his bed curled up in a little ball shaking.

  
Henry's face fell from fear to pity. Slowly making his way to the toon as he did this the floor creaked and Bendy jumped back almost falling off the bed, showing Henry that the toons ink was running over one of his eyes.

  
“Hey, relaxed, it’s okay, it’s me Bendy, its Henry.”

  
The little toon sat there for a moment shaking as more ink ran down his face. Bendy began to cry again.

  
Henry sat on the bed and pulled Bendy close. Bendy griped onto Henry chestnut brown hair. Bendy’s tail wrapped around Henry’s wrist and he buried his face into the man’s chest.

  
The small devil began to relax and after a while of Henry humming and rubbing the toon’s horns Bendy fell back to sleep without a word. Henry continued to hum his little melody as the toon slept in his arms, rocking him gently.

  
Henry woke to his alarm ringing in his ear. He pulled himself out of bed and stretched his arms, he scratched his back with a yawn “Morning world.” He looked around his room.  
The large window opposite the entrance to the room overlooked the front garden and some homes along with the woods; his wooden wardrobes was along the wall opposite to Henry's bed and there was a large desk hitting under the window, covered in paper and photo frames.

  
His got out of bed and put his rich red jumper on and black jeans.

  
He got to the end of the hallway and peeked into Bendy's room, it was empty.

  
He stepped into the cherry red room and scanned one more time for the little toon. Bendy’s room was a little smaller than Henrys with his wardrobe opposite his bed just like Henrys. “Must be downstairs” His eyes fell to the ticking dinosaur clock on the wall 7.05 “A bit early for the little guy”

  
He picked up the toys Bendy had left lying around. A cupcake shop jigsaw; a green blanket; his toy dinosaurs; blue teddy bear and some coloring books and pens.  
Henry put them all back in the dark brown and gold wooden toy box waiting in the corner of the room and continued his trip down stairs.

  
He made his way into the living room and saw Bendy sitting on the floor a few feet away from the tv, he was watching…nothing. Yet his eyes were glued to the black, lifeless screen.

  
Henry stood there for a moment watching the toon, he felt sick. Henry just stood in the doorway trying to decide if to speak to the toon or leave him be. Henry’s eyes moved to the large window overlooking the streets and then the forest. “Bendy…?”

  
The toon swiftly turned around his pie-cut eyes meet Henrys, there was silence. Bendy’s expression softened, and he looked back to the tv. “I’m sorry.” The toon whisper, there was a hint of dread and shame in his voice.

  
Henry closed the gap between them and stood behind the small toon. He placed his hand between the toons small, pointy horns.

  
Bendy looked up and was greeted by a warm smile on Henry's face. Bendy did a little-forced smile in return.

  
Henry bent down and picked the toon up and carried him across the living room and into the kitchen that was linked with the main room.

  
Henry put Bendy in his seat. It was higher than the others so Bendy could reach the table.

  
Bendy put his head on the roundtable as Henry went to the fridge and pulled out two eggs and some butter and bread.

  
Bendy didn’t even lift his head once as Henry made breakfast. Usually Bendy would be drowning Henry in questions about everything he did. Henry couldn’t help but frown at the lack of life from the toon.

  
Henry felt a smile come to his face as the toon looked up when he put the cooked breakfast in front of him. It was two pieces of eggy bread with some blueberries on the side.  
“It’s your favorite.” Henry said with a small smile.

  
The steam rolled off the food, Bendy felt the soft heat on his face. “Thank you.”

  
Henry took his fork and knife and began to eat.

  
Henry had almost finished when he looked up to see the toon hadn’t even started. Bendy was pushing the food around on his plate. Henry finished his breakfast and pushed his plate away and watched the miserable toon.

  
There was nothing but silence as the two sat there. Bendy pie-cut eyes avoiding Henrys dark green ones that were locked on him.

  
“I said I was sorry.” Bendy’s voice hickuped as he counited to try and avoid meeting eyes with the man. “I really am, I didn’t mean to wake you up” Bendy voice was shaky as he tried to stop his eyes filling up.

  
“And why did you scream last night?” Henry asked this in an almost stern voice.

  
Bandy’s eyes finally lifted from his plate “I-I don’t wanna talk about it.”

  
Henry leaned in close and repeated himself more sternly this time.

  
Bendy seemed almost taken back and lowered his head saying nothing. Henry simply leaned in more and said in a worried but stern voice. “You had a nightmare?”  
Bendy said nothing, then nodded.

  
Henry finally lent back into his seat “What about?” Henry only got silence, then Bendy replied.

  
“It was dark, I was alone and then I heard him.” Bendy’s voice broke as the memories came back, he took another deep breath and continued. “He was shouting at someone…at you. You were putting things in your bag and Joey was behind you yelling”

  
In the dream

  
“Are you insane! You can’t just get up and leave! We have work to do!” Joeys voice was full of anger.

  
Henry just continued to pack his bags and began to exit the room, Joey grabbed his arm and swung him round to face him.

  
Joey looked like an old madman, grey hair hanging over his bloodshot eyes.

  
Henry was unfazed and said in a calm but stern voice. “I’m leaving Joey. Something…Something is wrong with you and I can’t continue to watch you drive yourself insane” Henry pulled his arm out of Joey’s grip and began to walk to the door. “I’m taking Bendy with me”

  
Joey’s voice roared at the younger man “He belongs to me. He stays here!”

  
Henry's hands clenched as he slowly turned around. “If you really think I’m leaving him here with you then you REALLY are mad Joey” Henry's voice was cold and firm.  
The two men stood on both sides of the room.

  
Suddenly Joey charged at Henry but before he could do anything Henry graded the man’s arm and bent it back bring the older man to his knees crying out in pain.

  
“Bendy IS coming with Me, Joey!” Henry shouted at the man as he pushed him to the floor and began to leave.

  
Henry heard Joey getting up and turned around to have a large piece of glass pierced in his chest, he looked up to see Joey’s cold, dead eyes staring back, a malicious smile on his face.

  
Henry stagers back and feel to his knees.

  
Reality

  
Bendy’s eyes never meet Henry’s as he told him of his nightmare. A few tears escaped the toons eyes.

  
Henry couldn’t help but feel awful for making the toon relive his nightmare but he knew it was for the best.

  
Henry got out of his seat and walked around the table to Bendy and picked the sobbing toon up into his arms.

  
Bendy wrapped his arms around the man neck, his tail dripping. “I-I th-ought y-you were gone H-Henry…I-I don’t want to be alone a-again.”

  
Henry felt a tear in his own eye and simply whispered to the toon. “It’s okay Bendy, it was just a dream, it’s part of the past, we have the future now and everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be better,” Henry patted the back of Bendy’s head as the toon contained to sob in his arms.

  
Henry made his way up the stairs to Bendy’s room. He gently laid the toon in bed and pulled the white covers over the small toon. “Get some sleep bud. You’re still tired.” Henry sat on the bed and rubbed the toons horns making him purr.

  
Bendy moved his head into Henry hold, his tail come out from under the covers. Henry let Bendy wrap his tail around his hand free hand.

  
Bendy smiled weakly and look at Henry. The toon looked tired and out of it. “Will you stay with me…? I don’t want to be alone right now?”

  
Henry smiled and nodded, humming as he passed Bendy his blue teddy bear and watched him feel asleep.

  
Bendy woke to the sound of black birds singing outside his window. It was a sunny, warm day and he could hear the village children playing outside. He got out of bed and opened his window.

  
Bendy was hit with a warm breeze that made him smile.

  
How long had he been asleep? Bendy remembered the nightmare, then Henry…then he got up out of bed…thinking but everything else was a bluer.

  
The small toon wonders down the hallway and into the bathroom, he stood on his stool, so he could reach the sink.

  
He looked at himself. He gripped his horns and turned his head, looking into his own large pie-cut eyes. Then the toon wondered why Henry hadn’t woke him up, it must have been coming up to midday.

  
He looked in Henry's room. Henry's bed was much bigger than his and the room was blue, but no sign of Henry. Bendy went down the stairs and looked into the living room. Nothing.  
“Where is he?” Bendy muttered. He made his way into the kitchen to find it empty. Bendy noticed a piece of paper on the fridge door, it was just low enough for him to reach.

  
Sorry, little bud, I’ve been called into work for the day, there is some salad in the fridge for you, I’ll be home at 3 pm, love Henry. xx

  
Bendy frowned at the note and throw it in the bin, he opened the fridge and saw the salad. He huffed and made his way back upstairs and back into his red room.  
Bendy remember how the room use to be white, but Henry said he could pick any colour he wanted. Bendy loved lots of colour but if he had to pick his favorite it was red…or green.

  
Bendy looked over to his bed to see his Bluebear. “Don’t worry Bluebear. I love blue too.”

  
The small toon walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his dark blue shirt and red hoodie.

  
Henry would tell him not to go out without covering himself up a little.

  
Bendy didn’t like hiding, the village kids knew and so did most of the over people living in the small village.

  
Once Bendy was dressed he heard someone calling him name.

  
“BENDY!”

  
The toon looked out his window, he was somewhat confused. After a moment or two, his name was called again.

  
“BENDY?”

  
Bendy made his way to his window and opened it. When he looked down he saw some of the village kids smiling up.

  
“Oi! Get down here!” One boy with light down hair waved up at the toon with a little girl standing next to him.

  
Bendy smiled and ran down, Bendy jumped down the last few steps and grabbed the spare keys opening the door. It clicked, he pulled the door open to see the two smiling.  
“There you are Bendy,” The little girl said her voice honey sweet, her blond hair in pig tales. “Hi, Tim. Zoe.”

  
“We saw Henry leave a couple of hours ago and we thought you would want to play with us and the others” Tim pointed to a group of kids playing

  
Bendy smiled, his tail swaying behind him. He nodded and the two grabbed him and pulled him off to the group. There were lots of other children waiting, seven including Bendy. They all smiled and welcomed him.

  
They were all smiling and started climbing up a tall, thin tree, Bendy was about to join them when he noticed a woman on the other side of the road. She was looking through her small, red car. She pulled out two bags and placed them down and pulled more out.

  
“She looks like she could do with some help,” Bendy said pulling his gaze away from the woman and to Tim and William.

  
William had curly ginger hair and bright green eyes, he had one foot on the tree and was climbing up. Tim shrugged.

  
Bendy’s tail and face dropped. “Don’t you think we should help?” The devil asked, looking back over to the woman. Her hair was a very deep brown, it kissed her shoulders and it was very curly and she was wearing a white dress going to her knees. She was trying to close the car door when things fell out of her bag’s.

  
“Bendy c’mon, she’s fine.” William sat on the lowest branch of the tree.

  
Bendy looked up at him and the other kids sitting in the tall tree. “But-” Bendy was cut off by some of the kids booing.

  
“Hey!” Bendy yelled up at them, puffing his cheeks out.

  
Tim told them to stop, he climbed up. “You can help her if you want.” The boy looked down at Bendy. His dark down eyes smiling at him.

  
Bendy wringed his tail between his finger and he looked slighted nerves and hesitant.

  
They all looked over as they hard a crash. The woman’s bag had ripped and her shopping fell to the floor.

  
Bendy didn’t even think and ran over to the woman to help. The woman was on her knees picking the cans of food up. “Hey, do ya need some help?”

  
The woman looked up and their eyes locked. Her eyes where an azure blue; she looked about 25, her skin was dark brown. She looked at him for a moment then smiled. “Yes please.”

  
Bendy just looked at her for a moment. She was ‘beautiful’ the toon smiled and helped her pick the shopping up.

  
Bendy handed her the last can, she smiled and stood up. Bendy felt funny, it was strange seeing people go from only being a little taller than him to then head butting the sky.  
She looked down at the toon. Bendy had to shield his eyes from the sun. If he had to guess he would say she was the same light as Henry. Her body was like a pear…well that was the best way for the toon to describe it.

  
She smiled. “Well, you’re not like anyone I’ve ever seen before.” He voice dripped with honey, it was so sweet and smooth.

  
Bendy smiled. “I’m Bendy the-” She cut him off. “Dancing Demon.”

  
Bendy eyes grow, she giggled and held her hand out. She her nails were long and a light pink. Bendy smiled and shook her hand. “I like your nails.”

  
She smiled. “Thank you. I just got them done.”

  
Bendy smiled up at her, his tail swaying behind him. “Your cars pretty too.” Bendy pointed to the red, glossy car.

  
“Thank you.” She looked over at the car. “My dad got it for me.”

  
Bendy looked up at the woman with a huge grin. “I love red.”

  
The woman laughed. “Me too.” Her smile softened. “Thank you for helping me. I don’t really know anyone around here.”

  
Bendy looked up at the woman, he tilled his head in confusion. “You don’t?”

  
She nodded. “I moved in a few days ago. I’ve spoken to some of the people, but I still feel like a fish out of water here.”

  
Bendy’s face softened. “Well you’re really nice so don’t worry.” Bendy looked around at the houses. “This is the nice part of the village.”

  
The woman raised a brow at the toon. “So…there’s a bad part…?”

  
Bendy pulled at his tail. “Yeah…” He sounded nerves. “Well this is the good part to me…you don’t really have to worry.” Bendy smiled up at the woman. “Your supper pretty.” Bendy face turned a dark grey as he realized what he had said. “I um…” Bendy laughed nervously, looking away from the woman.

  
She smiled down at him, her cheeks turning a soft pink “Well Bendy, My names Blair.”

  
Bendy’s face lit up. “Blair?”

  
She nodded with a soft smile.

  
Bendy looked back down to see her hand where completes overtaken by the bags. “Do…ya need some help?”

  
Blair looked down at the bags. “It okay, but do you think you could unlock my door for me.” She held the keys out and Bendy smiled with a nod.

  
“I have some cake inside. If you would like some?” Blair said as Bendy unlocked the door.

  
Bendy eyes grow “Really?”

  
Blair smiled. “I think you deserve some.”

  
Bendy held the door open for the woman and followed her inside.

  
At the World News Station.

  
Henry made his way into the break room and poured himself a mug of black coffee.

  
A female’s voice caught his attention. “Gross!”

  
Henry turned around to see Amie. She had started working at the World News Station a few weeks before him.

  
She had short blonde hair with small glasses sitting on her nose, her skin was pale but her cheeks were always a warm pink.

  
She stood there with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. “I will never understand how people can drink that, it tastes horrible.” She said as she sipped her tea.

  
Henry smiled “Really? and would you like to tell me how much sugar is in that tea?”

  
She stood there and narrowed her blue eyes at him, lowering her cup. “If I told you then people will start charging me for every spoon.” She said before falling into a fit of giggles, Henry joined her.

  
After a few minutes of the two trying to calm down, they began talking about home life.

  
“So, now I have to go to this old rundown Zoo to get the information.” Amie sighed and crossed her arms.

  
Henry gave the woman a synesthetic look. “You’ll be fine Amie. Remember when you have to go and interview the church.” Henry gave the woman a smirk.

  
A small smile came to her face. “Yeah, I don’t have anything against God, but they treat everyone like dirt.” She put her hand in the air. “You will not sin on this holy land!”  
Henry burst out into laughter.

  
“You two get to work, those stories ant going to write themselves!” Their Boss stood outside his office pointing at the two. He was small but very intimidating with grey hair and bold on top.

  
The room became very tense as they both made their way to their desks a few rows away from each over.

  
Jessica leaned over and whispered. “Ha-ha, you got busted.”

  
Henry looked at the woman, she had very short light brown hair. He just smiled and rolled his eyes.

  
Lee leaned over his large blue eyes smiling. “You should really be quieter Henry.”

  
Another man with curly ginger hair cut in. “Do you lot mind? Some of us don’t want to get out heads bitten off.”

  
They all looked over and across the office to see their Boss scanning the room. Henry looked back at the ginger man. “Sorry, Alois.”

  
Alois just gave the man a small smile. “Its fine, just get back to work. For all our sakes.”

  
Henry, Jessica and Lee nodded and they all went back to typing.

  
Back at Queens Road.

  
Bendy sat on the blue sofa, the room was so colorful, the walls where a lime green and there were lots of pictures on the walls of people.

  
Bendy took a sip of the tea then smiled. The two spent a few hours talking about so many different things.

  
“And this is my family.” She said as she picked up a picture of a group of people. She walked over to Bendy and sat next to him holding the photo, so he could see it.  
Bendy looked at the photo and smiled.

  
“This is my mum.” She pointed to a woman with short brown hair. “And these are my brothers. Neil and Conner.” There were two boys they looked a little younger than her. “This is my dad.” Her dad was a very large man. “I know he looks kind of scary and he can be but if he trusts you he can be your best friend.”

  
Bendy looked up to see she was looking at him, she quickly turned away when Bendy saw this and her eyes darted around the room.

  
The large ornate and very old grandfather clock in the room chimed 3pm.

  
Bendy eyes grow, he jumped off the sofa and ran to the window. Blair followed him.

  
“Henry!” Bendy yelled with joy.

  
Blair looked out the window as the man got out of his car. “Oh, is that him?” Blair asked, looking down at the toon.

  
Bendy nodded “Come on, you can meet him now.” Bendy took her hand and pulled her through the house and out the front door.

  
Henry was at the front door when he heard Bendy’s voice calling out to him. The man turned around and saw Bendy running over to him pulling a tall woman behind him.

  
“Bendy!” Henry smiled as the toon jumped into his arms. Bendy buried his face into Henrys warm red jumper.

  
Henry then looked at the woman who was brushing herself off. “Bendy who is this?” Henry asked he sounded concerned and bothered by the woman’s presence.

  
Bendy jumped out of Henry arms “Henry this is-.” Bendy was cut off by Henry picking him back up.

  
“Bendy go inside.” Henry put the toon down behind him.

  
Bendy stood there for a moment confused. “Henry this is Blair. We spent the day together, well you were at work doing boring stuff.”

  
Henry froze and slowly turned his head round to face Bendy. “You what?” Henry didn’t seem very happy.

  
“We hung out and she showed me some photos of her family, they look really nice.”

  
“WAIT! You what!?!” Henry didn’t sound cross, just very concerned. “Bendy you went into her house? Without telling me! NO! Without asking me?”

  
Bendy looked up at the man and frowned. “Well yeah, but she’s really nice.” Bendy wasn’t smiling anymore. Bendy moved his tail within reach and pulled it, he began to twist it between his fingers.

  
“That doesn’t mean you go off with her Bendy! Or with anyone! I mean what if-” Henry stopped himself and took a deep breath.

  
“It my fault.”

  
Henry turned around to see Blair standing there. “I’m sorry, I invited him into my home.” She pointed to the house just sitting across the road.  
Henry looked away from her and back to Bendy who was looking at the floor still twisting his tail in his hands. Henry looked away from the toon and rubbed his head. “Go inside Bendy.”

  
Bendy looked up at Henry then Blair. She smiled giving him a little wave goodbye.

  
Bendy let a sad sighed out and went inside, closing the door behind him.

  
Henry turned around to face Blair. She looked at him with pain. “Please don’t blame him.”

  
Henry looked back at the woman, her ice blue eyes were full of worry. “I’m not, I’m just worried that he went into a stranger’s house by himself.”

  
A look of guilt was covered her face.

  
Henry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry, I know I probably seem like some cranky guy but there’s a lot you don’t know about him.”

  
Blair nodded. “I understand. You don’t seem like a bad guy. You’re just trying to protect him.” She stopped and looked at him. “I want to be his friend, I want to be yours.”

  
Henry was a little taken back, the children had accepted Bendy but very few adults were so willing to accept him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Come on in.”

  
She smiled and followed him inside.

  
Bendy must have been in his room because he wasn’t downstairs.

  
Henry sat down in the living room and told Blair what had happened, how he and a friend had made Bendy together but then he left. Then found Bendy and that he knew nothing about what had happened to Bendy in those 10 years but that Bendy still had nightmares and wouldn’t tell him anything.

  
Blair listened intensely as Henry told her everything he knew.

  
After about an hour Bendy came into the room, they both froze and looked at him.

  
Bendy looked at them and walked past them into the kitchen. Henry watched the toon filled a cup up with water and walk through the large open doorway that connected the two rooms.

  
“So, are you guys friends?” Bendy asked, a small smile on his face.

  
They looked at each over in silence. “Yeah, we're getting along just fine bud,” Henry said picking the toon up and putting him on his lap.

  
Bendy looked at him then to Blair who smiled, this brought on to Bendy. Bendy sat on Henry's lap sipping his water as the two talked about work.

  
“So, you sell things?” Bendy butted in.

  
Blair looked at him and smirked. “Yeah, I look for things and buy them, I renovate them and then I sell them on.”

  
Bendy smiled.

  
After a couple more hours Blair went home. Henry picked Bendy up and carried him into the kitchen. “Ready for dinner bud?”

  
Bendy nodded with a smile which turned into a frown when Henry pulled out the salad.

  
Henry put it in the middle of the table, he smiled and took a fresh slice of tomato and ate it.

  
Bendy did nothing, then slowly took a piece of cucumber.

  
They sat there in quiet harmony taking pieces of the salad in turn.


	2. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes Bendy to meet his older brother who lives in the city. But is Henry hiding something from his devil darling

Henry stood by his blue car tapping his fingers on the bonnet and let a heavy sigh out. “Bendy! Hurry up!” Henry yelled through the open door.

  
The sky was a soft blue and there was a warm breeze. Henry was wearing his white shirt and brown leather jacket. “Bendy?” Henry called out to the toon again.

  
“I’m cumin.” Bendy yelled from inside the house.

  
Henry watched the toon stumble out with Bluebear in his right hand and trying get his left arm thought his white, woolly cardigan.

  
“Bendy we where meant to leave 30 minutes ago.” Henry looked down at the toon, who almost bumped into him.

  
“S-Sorry Henry. I couldn’t find Blue.” Bendy held his blue bear up to the man. Bluebeards fur was a baddy blue with big, brown button for eyes.

  
“C’mon we need to go.” Henry picked the toon up and placed him in the passenger seat.

  
Henry walked around to his side and sat down he noticed Bendy looking over to Blair's house. Bendy looked down and slid back into his seat, the toon seemed upset.

  
“Bud I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…” Henry gave the toon a troubled look and tapped the gap between his horns.

  
Bendy didn’t look up. “N-no it's not that…” Bendy looked back out his window. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to Blair…”

  
Henry looked down at the toon and then to Blair’s house. He looked back down at the miserable toon. “Be quick.”

  
Bendy’s head shot up a small smile on his face. “Really?” Henry gave the toon a smile and nod.

  
Bendy’s smile grow. “Thanks, Henry!” Bendy hugged Henry and jumped out, running to Blairs house.

  
Henry just chuckled as he watched Bendy bang on the door.

  
Bendy stood there smiling and buzzing with excitement and happiness. The wooden door opened and there stood Blair, she was wearing a long blue dress, she smiled down at Bendy. “Hi, Bendy.”

  
“Hi, Blair.” Bendy smiled up at the woman, his tail dancing behind him. “I just wanted to say bye. Me and Henry are going to see his brother.” Henry put his arms in the air. “He lives in the city!”

  
Blair smiled down at the toon. “Well, I hope you have fun. You’ll come and see me when you get back won't you?”

  
Bendy nodded vigorously. “Defiantly. It’ll be the first thing I do.” Bendy pointed to his chest with a huge smile still glowed to his face.

  
“Good.” Blair hugged the toon. Bendy smiled and hugged her back.

  
“Okay Bendy we really need to go!” said Henry.

  
Bendy and Blair looked back over the road to see Henry leaning out the car window. “Coming!” Bendy yelled before looking back to Blair. They gave each over a final smile before Bendy raced off back to the car.

  
After about two hours of driving and a few dozen stops Bendy asked for the 100th time how much longer it would be till they got to Henry's brother's house.

  
Henry looked at the time and thought for a moment but kept his eyes on the road. “I’d say about 30 more minutes.”

  
Bandy’s smile grows, even more, Henry had never seen the little toon smile so big.

  
It was quite for a moment. “So…”

  
Henry could see the toon looking at him in the corner of his eye. “So…?” Henry echoed.

  
Bendy huffed and crossed his arms. “Ya gonna tell me about him. You never even said you had a brother till yesterday.”

  
Henry sighed, not taking his eyes on the road. “Well, he’s funny and nice and loves hugs. He’s only a few years older than me.” Henry was cut off.

  
“So, you’re the youngest?” The toon asked with a smile.

  
Henry didn’t say anything and just kept driving.

  
Bendy tilled his head confused. “Henry? If he’s older then ya that makes you the youngest. Right?” Bendy leaned over to be closer to the man, Henry didn’t look or answer the toon.

  
“Henry!” Bendy yelled.

  
Henry didn’t show any sign of hearing the toon. “He lived in the city, so there are lots of people around. I want you to stay close to me.” Henry said this in a calm, relaxed tone.  
Bendy was confused. “Yeah sure, Henry.” The toon quickly said before trying to turn the subject back to Henry being the youngest. Bendy didn’t know why but he was surprised by the news.

  
Henry just ignored the toon, acting as thought Bendy wasn’t nattering on about it.

  
After a few minutes of getting nothing but slice of the man; Bendy fell back into the car seat. “Well, as long as he’s nice.” The toon crossed his arms.

  
Henry and Bendy sat in silence as they continued driving down the dead straight road. After a few minutes, that felt like an eternity, Henry spoke. “There’s a rest stop coming up, you can stretch your legs while I go and get us some snacks”

  
“And some chocolate!” Bendy yelled as a smile arose to his face.

  
Henry laughed “And some chocolate”

  
“Yay!”

  
About three minutes later they pulled up into a huge car park, it was very busy. Bendy helped Henry look for a spot, he saw red, white, black, silver and blue cars even a green one.

  
They found a spot and parked, they were not too far from the shops. Henry helped Bendy get out of the old, blue car.

  
“Okay bud, I’m going to the shops.” Henry moved his eyes to the small toon. “You stay here and don’t go off” Henry rubbed the toons horn and walked off to the shops.

  
“But I want to come with you!” Bendy yelled at the man, still slightly upset at being ignored earlier.

  
Henry looked down at the toon. Bendy was running over to him. “Bendy it just easier if I go. By myself.” Henry tapped the gap between the toons horns and began walking off to the shops.

  
“But” Bendy was cut off by Henry's hand on his head, Bendy looked up at the Henry and placed his white-gloved hand on Henry's, “I said stay here.” Henry didn’t smile at the toon this time.

  
Bendy let a soft sigh out and watched Henry walk into the shop.

  
Bendy exhaled and sat down on the cold concrete floor and leaned on their blue car. He wiggled his little feet and hummed the same little song Henry sings too him.  
After a few moments, a little voice caught his attention. “Hi”

  
Bendy turned his head and saw a little girl. She had short auburn hair and rich brown eyes. She was wearing a lime green dress and had a doll with a pink dress in her arms.  
Bendy looked at her for a moment then smiled.

  
“Hi, I’m Bendy,” He said as he got up, a big smile on his face. “The dancing demon!” He held out his hand and the little girl giggled. “Hi Bendy, I’m Poppy.” She took his hand and giggled again

  
They laughed together as Bendy did a little dance for her.

  
She hummed and Bendy recognized it. She looked at him meeting his eyes, he didn’t have a big smile anymore but more a look of confusion.

  
She smiled and covered her face with her toy. “That’s Henrys song…” Bendy pulled himself out of thoughts and smiled a little bit and hummed too.

  
This seemed to catch the girl off guard, she shifted her eyes from the ground to him.

  
She looked at the toon for a moment then moved the toy from her face and smiled, she was still blushing. She began to hum along with Bendy. The two stood there humming the song. When they had finished the little girls smile grow and she hugged him.

  
Bendy froze. He didn’t expect this. He slowly wrapped his arms around the girl. They hugged for a moment when a woman’s voice yelled at them. “Poppy!”

  
The two broke apart and looked over to see a tall woman in a black suit and long light brown hair in a ponytail rushing over. She took one look at Bendy and her face was washed of any emotion, she went pale and her jaw dropped. She took Poppy’s arm pulling her way.

  
“Mummy, this is Bendy” The girl was smiling, oblivious to her mothers fear and worry.

  
“Get away from it Poppy!” Her mouther yelled.

  
Bendy felt himself go numb. He didn’t like being called ‘It.’

  
Bendy tried to smile. “H-Hi, I’m Bendy.” His voice dripped with pain and he stuttered, the woman just scoffed and began walking way pulling Poppy off with her.

  
Bendy lifted his arm to the little girl. They shared a sad gaze before the girl and her mum vanished.

  
Bandy’s vision became fuzzy. He wiped some ink away from his eyes and sat back down on the floor.

  
Henry made his way across the car park. He saw his blue car and Bendy sitting on the floor.

  
He quietly snuck up behind the little toon and picked him up. This startled Bendy and he cried out.

  
Henry laughed and turned the toon round so he could see his face. The toon looked upset.

  
Something has definitely upset him. Henry held the toon out and looked him in the eyes. “What wrong little bud?”

  
Bendy was reluctant but told Henry what had happened with Poppy and her Mum.

  
Henry felt the pain grow as Bendy told him what had happened while he was gone. When Bendy had finished fresh tears were in his eyes. Henry pulled him into a hug rubbing his horns.

  
Henry tried to put good thoughts into Bandy’s mind, which seemed to help the sad toon. Henry put the toon in his seat and walked round to his.

  
He pulled out a big bag and smiled. “I got us some snacks.” Henry could see the little toon smile and try to look in the bag. Henry pulled out 2 bottles of water and 2 boxes.  
Bendy tilted his head with curiosity.

  
Henry opened one and inside was a chicken salad sandwich and in the other a cheese one.

  
Bendy smiled and took the cheese sandwich out of Henry’s hands and bit into it. Henrys took his and ate it as well. As they ate their sandwiches they observed other people leave.  
“There! So that means we’ve seen 3 red cars and…um…5…?” The toon sat there a hand on his chin as he thought.

  
“5 silver cars” Henry said, his eyes on the toon with a smile.

  
Bendy looked up at the man and smiled “Yeah. This is a fun game, Henry.”

  
Henry looked in front of them at the exit to the car park. “Yeah, me and my brother would play it on long road trips. It was an effective way to help pass the time” The smile on Henry's face grow as he recalled his childhood.

  
After a moment he snapped himself out of it and looked down at Bendy who was finishing his sandwich. “Come on, we’ll be at my brother's soon.”

  
They drove down a long busy road lined with tall buildings and bright lights. They arrived at a tall building, Henry got out and his made his way round to Bendy’s side and helped him out and then to the boot and pulled out their bags.

  
“Why is that house so tall?” Bendy asked, walking over to the man.

  
Henry looked down at the little toon, who was looking at the house. “It’s a block of flats Bendy.”

  
The toon looked up at Henry, tilting his head.

  
Henry smiled and closed the boot. “There are lots of people living in the building. We want level 4 and room 12.”

  
The two walked down the gravel path and to the front door, Henry pressed a button and said “Hello? Paul, it’s me Henry” The thing buzzed, a man’s voice came out. “Henry! Hold on I’ll let you up.”

  
The door beeped and opened. Henry made his way in with Bendy behind him. They took the small lift and it opened to a long hallway with light brown walls.  
They saw a door open down the hall and a large man jumped out and run down to down them.

  
“Finally!” The man laughed pulling Henry into a huge.

  
Henry seemed quite small pressed up against the man. Henry hugged the man back. The man looked like he was a little older than Henry with grey hair and a beard.

  
“It's about time you got here! I was starting to wonder.” The man voice was quite deep, but he sounded happy to see his younger brother.

  
Henry chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah sorry, Bendy took a while to pack. I offered to help but he insisted he could do it himself.”

  
Paul chuckled and looked around. “So…where is he?”

  
Henry looked down behind to see Bendy pulling at his tail. “Bendy this is Paul.” Henry took the toons wrist and softly pulled him out for Paul to see him.

  
Paul looked down at the toon. “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he was small.” Paul smiled and looked down at the small ink demon. Bendy was smaller that Henrys knees.

  
He knelt down to get a better look at the small toon, his eyes scanned the anxious toon.

  
Bendy looked away from his tail that rested in his white-gloved hand and up at the man. Paul eyes where a mixture for green and brown and shimmered with happiness.  
“Hello, Bendy. I’m Paul, Henrys older brother but I’m sure you already knew that.” He held out his hand for the toon to take.

  
Bendy looked at the hand then up at Henry who gave him a small smile.

  
Bendy looked back at the man, then his hand and smiled, taking the hand.

  
Paul smiled at this and stood up, he looked at Henry. “Come on, you two must be tired. I’ll show you your rooms and I’ll finish dinner” They walked into a large room with a big windows and white walls.

  
“You’re cooking? That can’t be good” Henry chuckled.

  
Paul laugh was deep and loud. “Yep,” He lead them into a room with a bunk bed and two singles. “You can have any bed you want.” Paul put his hand in his pockets and watched Henry walk in.

  
Bendy stayed by the doorway and looked around the light blue room. “That’s a weird bed.”

  
Paul looked down to the source of the voice, he couldn’t help but smile, Bendy’s voice was one of a young boy, so childlike. “The bunk beds?” Paul asked, still smiling down at the small toon.

  
Bendy looked up and pointed to the wooden bunk beds. “Is that what it is?” Bendy sound curious.

  
Paul nodded. “Yep I have it for-.” Paul didn’t get to finish his sentence.

  
“Hey Paul, do you need help with dinner?” Henry was facing the two, he looked somewhat nervous.

  
Paul just looked at the man for a moment. “No, I should be fine.” Paul was a little confused at Henry cutting him off the way he did. “I was speaking to Bendy.” Paul frowned at his brother.

  
Henry seemed even more worried. “Sorry.” The man muttered as he moved his eyes to Bendy. “Bendy why don’t you get Blue out? He’s in your bag.” Henry pointed to the other single bed sitting under the window.

  
Bendy’s face lit up as he took off to the other side of the room.

  
Henry walked over to Paul. “Hey, can you maybe not mention them.”

  
Paul looked at his brother confused. “What? Why?” Paul looked over to Bendy, he was sitting on the bed looking for his toy. “Haven’t you mentioned them?”

  
Henry shock his head. “I’ll explain later.”

  
Bendy came over, smiling. “I found him.” Bendy held his blue bear up for the men to see.

  
Henry smiled and looked back to his brother. “Where’s Ziggy?” Henry asked following his brother out of the room.

  
Bendy quickly caught up with Henry standing next to him, hugged the man’s leg and Henry rubbed his horns.

  
“Well, I went on holiday and mum and dad are looking after him for a few weeks.” Paul looked down at Bendy then back to Henry.

  
Bendy watched Paul's eyes move to him and then to Henry, as though hinting at something to Henry.

  
Henry nodded still rubbing Bendy’s horns. Bendy pulled Henry's hand of his head. “Can I meet ya, parents, too?” Bendy asked still holding onto Henrys hand.

  
Henry didn’t answer and just moved his hand back to the toons horns. Bendy questions and wants faded as a warm, tingling feeling ran through him as Henry rubbed his horns.  
Paul watched the toon, he looked to his brother. “Well, I’ll finish dinner. You two should finish unpacking.” Paul walked into the kitchen.

  
Henry looked down at Bendy, the toon was smiling with his eyes closed, he was clearly enjoying Henry's fingers around his horns. “C’mon buddy, we need to finish unpacking.” Henry picked the toon up and carried him into their room.

  
Henry rummaged through Bandy’s bag pulling out a red top and a green one with grey spots. “You can put one of these on after dinner,” Henry said as he turned around to face the toon.

  
Bendy was sat on the end of his bed, he seemed sleepy. Henry walked over to the toon. “You okay, little bud?”

  
Bendy looked up at Henry rubbing his eye and nodded.

  
Henry gave the toon a weak smile. “Why don’t you stay in here and rest. I’ll come and get you for dinner.”

  
Bendy shook his head sheepishly, he climbed off the bed and began walking out of the room “I want to stay with you.”

  
Henry sighed and picked the toon up and carried him out into the living room. “I’m going to help Paul with dinner, be right back”

  
Bendy was too sleepy to object and fell into the large, soft, grey sofa.

  
Henry made his way into the kitchen to the smell of burning. He saw Paul by the bin muttering to himself.

  
“Hey, is everything going okay in here”

  
Paul turned around to reveal a plate of charcoal. The two stood there, Henry's eyes glued to the black plate. A smile crossed Henry's face “Do I even want to know?”

  
Paul scowled at him. He turned around and throw it in the bin. “You and Bendy wouldn’t mind having pizza, would you?” Paul asked awkwardly.

  
Henry laughed and had a huge smile on his face “Of course we don’t mind Paul! But Bendy may eat it all before we even get a slice”

  
Paul looked at him with a small smile “The little guy loves pizza I take it”

  
Henrys smile grow to a grin “Love would be an understatement.”

  
Paul called the pizza company and got them two large chees pizzas. Henry peeked into the living room to see Bendy asleep on the sofa, he chuckled and sat with Paul at the table.

  
“He’s asleep” Henry commented as he sat down.

  
Paul looked up and smiled “I’m not surprised, he seemed tired.”

  
Henry looked out the window, it was getting dark.

  
“So, why haven’t you told him about Mum, Dad or Anna, and the girls?” Paul took a sip of his water.

  
Henry sighed. “Mum and Dad will be a problem and I don’t know if I really want to talk about Anna.”

  
Paul frowned and looked around the room. “So, he’s the one that helped you get out of your old workplace?” Paul smiled, trying to change the subject.

  
Henry looked at him and nodded. “Yep, that’s him. My little hero” Henry chuckled.

  
Paul looked at him “So he was alone down there for what? 10 years?”

  
Henry's face softened and he nodded. “I don’t know what happened when I was gone but he still has nightmares from it”Henry's eyes shifted to the living room and he frowned. “He won’t tell me anything…like he’s frightened and just wants to try and forget it all…” Henry shook his head. “I don’t know…I just don’t know…”

  
Paul watched his brother think.

  
“I haven’t said anything to Mum and Dad, you know how they can be.” Henry looked at his brother who nodded. “And Anna doesn’t believe me…”

  
Paul smiled then chuckled “I guess the whole “ink demon helped me escape from my old workplace” is getting a little old” Both men laughed.

  
Knock, Knock  
“Ah, the pizza! I’ll get it while you go wake Bendy up” Paul headed to the door well Henry went to wake Bendy.

  
Henry walked over to the snoozing toon, he looked down at Bendy and smiled, he taped the toon and whispered his name.

  
Bendy slowly opened his eyes, whining and rubbing his head.

  
“Hey, dinners ready” This didn’t see to interest the toon as he rolled over trying to wave Henry off. “Just a few more minutes.” The toon voice was weak and sleepy.  
Henry took the toons hand and smiled. “It’s pizza.”

  
The toon looked over his shoulder and wiggled his fingers in Henry's hand. “Pizza?”

  
Henry nodded, and the toon decided he would get up.

  
Henry helped the toon get in his chair as Paul got the cups and plates. Henry poured some lemonade in the toons glass and put two slices of pizza in front of him.

  
A huge smile came to the still drowsy toon as he began to eat. Henry and Paul sat down and tucked in as well.

  
“So, you want to do anything in particular tomorrow?” Paul asked as he took a sip of his drink.

  
Henry finished his mouth full of pizza. “Well, I thought we should do something that you ‘city’ people do.”

  
Paul chuckled. “Well, we could go shopping. That’s always fun and we must go to “The Family Bean”. They do incredible coffee and cakes.”

  
Henry smiled and nodded “Sound great.”

  
After dinner, they cleaned up and went into the living room. Paul set up the tv well Henry sat down next to Bendy on the sofa.

  
Henry looked down at the toon. Bendy’s eyes where half shut, the toon griped his horns with a soft sigh.

  
“Do you want to go to bed?” Henry asked the toon placing his hand between Bendy’s horns.

  
Bendy shock his head. “…noooo…” Bendy laid his head on Henry's chest while yawning, showing off his fangs.

  
Henry just smiled and began massaging the gap between the toons horns.

  
Bendy let soft hums, telling Henry he was doing well.

  
“So, I was thinking we could watch the news,” Paul said with a smile turning to the other two, they didn’t look amused sharing a look that made Paul laughed “I’m kidding you two. How about a movie?”

  
They found a film to watch.

  
45 minutes later.

  
“Wait for what…? I thought he loved the Princess and what happened with the whole war thing…?” Henry was complete lost, he looked down to see Bendy playing with his buttons on his shirt,

  
A small smile came to his face, knowing he wasn’t the only one who was lost. Henry gently took the toons chin in his hand and tilted his head up.

  
Bendy looked up and gave him a small smile. “Do you need something Henry?” Bendy asked in a soft voice.

  
Henry gave the toon a small smile. “Do you want a drink?”

  
Bendy gave the man a little nod. Henry got up and looked at Paul. “Hey Paul, I’m getting Bendy a drink. You want one?” Henry didn’t get an answer; Paul's eyes were glued to the screen. “All right but I did ask.” Henry made his way into the kitchen leaving the two alone.

  
Paul's eyes shifted from the tv to Bendy. “So, Bendy how was the trip up here for you”

  
Bandy’s eyes moved to Paul, he seemed tired and out of it. “It was good, Henry had me get up really early and then I couldn’t find my blue shirt, so I had to wear this one.”

  
Paul smiled “Well if it helps I think green looks good on you”

  
Bendy smiled as Henry sat back down with his water. Bendy thanked him and drank it in three big gulps, before putting his head back on Henrys chest.

  
“Hey, I could do with a drink!” Paul said with a smirk.

  
Henry did a dramatic laugh “ha-ha! You’re hilarious Paul!”

  
An hour later the film rolled its credit.

  
“Wait? what! That’s it? What about the farm girl and they didn’t even tell us what happened with the war!” Henry yelled at the black screen.

  
“Well that was a complete waste of time” Paul muttered.

  
Henry picked up the box and looked at the back, his eyes widened. “How did this get four stars?!”

  
Paul sat up and stretched his arms and shrugged. “Well, you know what they say, bro. Just because something gets good ratings doesn’t mean its a film that makes sense.”

  
Henry stared at him, his face covered in confusion. “No one has ever said that”

  
Paul smiled. “No one said that until now” Paul corrected.

  
Henry sighed and looked down at Bendy who was almost asleep. Henry nudged the little toon causing him to moan. “Come, one little guy, let’s get you to bed.”

  
Henry opened the bedroom door, the light from the hallway gave the room a soft glow and enough light to see without being too bright, he made his way to Bendy’s bed with the sleepy toon in his arms. He helped the drowsy toon take his shirt off and put his pajamas on, Henry took Bendy’s shoes of exposing his hooves.

  
Once Bendy was changed for bed Henry laid him down and put the blanket over him. The little toon fell asleep and Henry exited the room leaving the door open just a jar so that the toon wouldn’t wake up in complete darkness if he woke up.

  
He made his way back into the living room where Paul was waiting. Henry say down, sinking into the sofa and looked over at Paul, who just smiled and shook his head.

  
“What are you smiling about?” Henry asked a smile forming on his own face.

  
Paul looked over to him “If you had ever told me you would be a dad I would have laughed”

  
Henry glared back at him.

  
Paul continued “But I have to admit, you not bad at it”

  
Henry chuckled and lent back. Then looked back over at Paul, his expression sterner and he sat up. “Dad?”

  
Pauls smiled. “well yeah, you did create him.”

  
Henry sighed. “I designed him, then me and Joey brought him to life…then we had a fight and I couldn’t take it anymore and left. I left him there for 10 years...” Henry fell back into his seat; his face was full of pain. “I left him there. What kind of person does that? What kind of Dad does that…?”

  
Paul wasn’t sure what to say to help comfort his little brother. After a few minutes, Paul finally spoke. “Well I think he sees you as his dad even if you don’t see him as your son”  
Henry looked from the ground to Paul “I don’t know, I do see him as my son. I just feel like he will never completely forgive or trust me”

  
A look of pity crossed Paul’s face.

  
The clock suddenly chimed midnight. Both men looked up at it and sighed.

  
“Well we better get to bed” Paul got to his feet. Henry nodded.

  
Henry made his way to bed and got changed. He looked over to make sure Bendy was alright. “Still fast asleep. Good.” Henry got into bed and fell into the soft mattress and sighed. “Goodnight Bendy.”


	3. The Book Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul, Henry and Bendy go to the Mall. Henry ends up hurting Bendy and its up to Paul to help Bendy understand why Henry got so cross.

It was 9 am when Henry made his way into the living room. He was already dressed in a red top and light blue jeans. Paul was waiting in the kitchen, he was also ready in his big grey jumper and black jeans. Paul put two cups of coffee on the table and sat down. “Morning little bro, good night?”

  
Henry sat down next to him “It was perfect” They both took a sip of coffee. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, have you seen Anna lately?”

  
Paul nodded in response before lowering his mug from his face. “Yeah, I saw her last month.” Paul turned his head to face Henry. “She been having some trouble with Eddie” His voice sounded bitter.

  
Henry shook his head. “It’s been 5 years since the divorce.”

  
Paul nodded in agreement “I know. He just won’t except that she doesn’t want to stay with someone who likes to beat people up.” Paul was clearly annoyed.  
After a few minutes, Henry looked at his brother and opened his mouth to speak only to closes it and shake his head.

  
“Bro…?” Paul looked at his brother slighted worried.

  
Henry looked up and sighed. “Bendy’s going to find out about her sooner or later,” Henry said this as though it was bad news.

  
Paul gave his brother a confused look. “And he’ll love them and they’ll love him.”

  
Henry shook his head. “I told Anna about Bendy and she didn’t believe me…and what if the girls are scared of him…I don’t want him to be treated like some monster.” They both took a drink. “Does she know about him?” Paul asked. Henry nodded. “I haven’t told her much but she knows enough.”

  
They both took another sip and Henry lent back to have a view of Bendy, he was still fast asleep, then he leaned forward and lowered his head. Paul could tell he didn’t want Bendy knowing about something. “what’s wrong?” Paul’s voice just above a whisper.

  
Henry looked at him. “Look…I know this will seem silly, but I’m nervous and I don’t think Bendy can take much more hate from people.” Henry's voice was just above a whisper.  
Paul expression softened in understanding. “If you take him up there then she can meet him and see what a sweet little guy he is.”

“I know, I just don’t want him to be treated like some “weird” little monster.” Henry sighed and fell back into the wooden chair. “I don’t know, I know it sounds petty and stupid. I just can’t help but worry about it.”

  
Henry felt Paul’s hand on his shoulder. “It will be fine bro, you have him and he has you. You should take him to meet them and I know the girls will love him.”

  
Henry looked up with a small smile and put his hand on top of Paul’s “Thanks bro.”

  
They sat there talking about work when they heard the bedroom door open, out shuffled Bendy, still half asleep. Bendy made it halfway into the kitchen before he stopped, rubbing his eye and looking up at the two men. “Morning little bud, tired?”

  
Bendy shook his head and continued making his way to the table. His hooves clipping and clopping on the floor. He pulled himself up sitting on the other side of the table to the two men, smiling at him.

  
Paul got up and went to the kettle. “You want a mint tea Bendy?” Paul asked tuning the kettle on.

  
Bendy tilted his head and Henry chuckled. “It will help wake you up bud.” Bendy thought for a moment then nodded.

  
“Come on bud” Henry got up and picked Bendy up. “While Paul makes tea, you can get dressed.” Bendy moaned tiredly as Henry carried him back into their room. Henry plopped Bendy on his bed and looked in the toons bag for a top.

  
He pulled out two shirts, one was a peach color and the over a rich red. “Which one bud?”

  
Bendy looked up and pointed to the peach one. Henry folded the red one back up and put it back in the bag. He went to help Bendy take his pajamas off but was waved way.  
“I can do it myself.” Bendy insisted. He began undoing the large white buttons.

  
Henry stepped back “Okay bud” He smiled at the toon. “I’m going to go see how your tea is going.” Henry left the room as Bendy pulled his pajamas off.

  
He put the peach shirt on and walked over to the tall, thin mirror and began doing the buttons up. He then made his way to the end of his bed and sat down on the floor putting his shoes on. Then he made his way back into the kitchen where Paul was finishing the tea, Bendy looked around but couldn’t see Henry. A small look of anxiety came to the toons face.

  
“Ah, Bendy there you are,” Paul said making the toon jump a little bit. “Sorry, Henrys went down to the car, we’re going to meet him down there.” Bendy shuffled around and nodded.

  
“Here, this is the mint tea, it will help wake you up.” Paul handed it to the toon as he finished washing some mugs. Bendy held the green liquid to his face the steam was warm on his face. It had a slightly sweet scent to it. Bendy took a little sip, his eyes grow a bit as he pulled it away from his face, then he took another sip and another and another.  
Paul smiled. “Like it?”

  
Bendy nodded as he continued to drink. It was warm down his throat. Soon the toon had finished the green drink and handed the empty mug to Paul. As Paul finished washing up.

  
Bendy stood there and adjusted his white gloves.

  
“So Bendy?”

  
Bendy looked up at the man. Paul had just finished cleaning his mug and was moving to one of the plates. “You happy living with Henry?” The man's eyes moved down the toon.  
Bendy smiled. “Yep.” The toon voice was full of happiness. “He looks after me. I look after him too but I’m not very good at it.” Bendy’s tail moved within reach and Bendy took it. He pulled at the forked end.

  
Paul frowned. “What makes you say that?”

  
Bendy griped the end of his tail, his eyes moved to the floor. “I don’t know… He’s nice and funny and a real swell guy. He does a lot for me and everyone living in the town and what do I do?” A small frown began to appear on the toons face.

  
Paul looked at the toon for a moment. “You make him happy.” Bendy eyes lifted. “I do?” Bendy sounded surprised or maybe confused. Paul couldn’t quite tell.  
He nodded. “Henry hasn’t told me an awful lot about you yet, but from what I know you’ve made him really happy. You made his world a little brighter.” A small, warming smile appeared on Pauls face.

  
Bendy looked up at the man for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. “Wow…thanks, Paul.”

  
Paul chuckled and put the last mug down. “No need to thank me, Bendy. Now come on, we better get down to Henry.”

  
They drove for about 10 minutes when they pulled up outside an enormous building cover in windows.

  
Bendy pressed his face to the car window in “Aw.” They got out and it was very noisy. Bendy looked around the streets. There were some other buildings but none of them were as big as the “Mall.”

  
Bendy span around griping his horns. “This place is Amazing!” Bendy’s smile was huge and his pie-cut eyes were full of wonder and joy.

  
Paul chucked. “You like the city Bendy?” Paul asked as he and Henry walked over to the toon. Bendy spun around, still smiling. “Yeah! It is so pretty!”

  
Henry walked over and the two men smiled down at the toon. “Okay Bendy come here.” Bendy looked over to Henry and smiled, the toon hugged the man's leg.  
Henry chuckled and placed a dark red hoodie up behind the toon. “Arms through.” Bendy’s face dropped slightly and he put his arms through.

  
Paul chuckled. “We should get him a hat.” Henry gave his brother a small smile and pulled the toons hood up.

  
“Come on. I’ll show you the inside.” Paul lead them up a set of stairs that lead to a big glass door. When they went inside, and the door closed behind them. It was silent. There were only a few people around.

  
Henry walked next to Paul and looked at him “Where the hell is everyone?”

  
The hallway was long and the walls and floor were white. Bendy ran up and stood next to Henry and could see windows inside looking into smaller rooms. Shops!  
Paul looked around as well. “I don’t know maybe it's coming up to midday already, people have probably gone for lunch which means it won’t be like this for very long.” Paul began walking down the hallway. “Come on! We’ll shop now then go for lunch.” Henry and Bendy followed him.

  
They walked down the hallway and Paul called Henry over to a shop. They made their way over to him. The shop was old looking, it had a wooden door and when Bendy looked inside he could see the inside was made of brown wood and full of books.

  
As Bendy gazed into the shop Paul and Henry went inside and the door rung as they went in. Bendy looked inside and saw the two walk around the old shop. Bendy went in after them. When he stepped in the door rang as it closed. It was warm and cozy in the shop and it had a sweet aroma, vanilla flowers, and almonds. Bendy looked around but couldn’t see Henry or Paul. “Henry?” Bendy called out to the man but got no response.

  
Bendy began walking around. He looked around him, it was like the walls were made of books.

  
Bendy could hear Henry laughing and ran down the hallway following the sound of Henry's voice but came to a dead end. The toon pulled at his tail, unsure of where he was or how to reach Henry. Bendy ran back the way he came when he collided with someone’s legs.

  
Bendy rubbed his head and growled as he sat up. Bendy looked up with one eye closed. The smell was the first thing Bendy noticed, the man smelled like orange and cinnamon, he was wearing a white shirt and a brown coat that went all the way down to his knees.

  
Bendy looked up at him; he had grey hair that was tied up in a little ponytail and brown eyes. His glasses sat on his nose and his voice was husky.  
“Sorry young man I didn’t see you there” The old man took his glasses off. He rubbed his back and looked back down at Bendy. “Can I help you find a book?”

  
Bendy looked around the room and asked as he got to his feet. “Do you know where Henry is?”

  
The old man looked puzzled, Bendy lowered his head then looked back up at the old man. “He has brown hair and has a red shirt on and he’s with Paul, they just came in here.”  
The old man looked up and scratched his chin. Then his brown eyes grew with realization and he looked down at Bendy who smiled up at him waiting for an answer.  
“No, I’m sorry I don’t know them”

  
Bendy frowned and his solders slummed. “But you can wait here till they come back.” He placed some books on the shelf.

  
Bendy pulled at his tail.

  
The old man began walking away. “Don’t worry, this shop is a lope, they have to come out by my desk. Come, you can sit with me until they get back” Bendy followed the old man to the front of the shop. His desk was also made of wood and it was covered in books. Bendy climbed onto a chair. The old man fell into his rocking chair and began looking through the books resting on the table. He picked one up that said ‘How to Make friends’

  
Bendy tilted his head as the old man began flicking through the book.

  
“Ah, here” The old man pulled out a roll of tape and then Bendy noticed the rip in the page, it went from the bottom corner all the way to the middle of the page.  
Bendy watched as the man very carefully and gently placed the tape over the rip, when he was done he closed the book and placed it with another book and began looking through another one. Bendy couldn’t seem to look away.

  
The old man looked at Bendy and then the book. “These are very old books, they have been around for a long time and I look after them.” He closed the book and placed his hand on it, and then in the pile with the others.

  
Bendy looked at the old man and asked sheepishly. “Do you look after all these books all by yourself?”

  
The man looked over to him. “I have a bit of help from my daughter. My wife opened this place up, I took it over after she passed away.” The old man didn’t seem sad when he mentioned his wife.

  
“Do you miss her?” Bendy asked.

  
The old man lifted his hand to stop Bendy. He looked at him. “I love my wife and we had a good life, she may be gone now but that doesn’t mean my love for her has stopped” Bendy couldn’t help but smile at the old man. “He’s brave” Bendy thought to himself.

  
The old man and Bendy talked for some time together, covering a range of topics, Bendy found the old man fascinating and it didn’t seem long before Henry and Paul came around the corner in a hurry, Henry looked very distress and concerned. Bendy and the old man looked up.

  
“Sir have you seen a small-?” Henry froze when he eyes fell on Bendy sitting at the man’s desk with a smile on his face. “Hi, Henry!” Henry seemed to suddenly relax but then his face went red. “What do you think you’re doing Bendy!” Henry yelled as he stormed over to him.

  
Bendy smile dropped. “I was waiting for ya.” Bendy looked up at Henry “You went looking at the books and I couldn’t find you so I sat with-”  
Henry cut him off “I don’t want excuses, Bendy.” Bendy dropped his head with a frown.

  
“I’m sorry sir, I was the one who told him to wait here for you.” The old man said.

  
Henry didn’t seem to hear the man as he pulled Bendy off the chair and out the shops.

  
As Henry pulled Bendy out of the shops Bendy continued to apologize but Henry was too angry to listen. Bendy was finding it more than a challenge to keep up as he was pulled down the hallway.

  
Paul quickly followed them out of the bookshop. The two now where already six shops down. “HENRY! Relax, we found him!” Paul yelled but Henry continued to pull Bendy down the hallway. Paul ran past Henry and blocked the man, he looked Henry dead in the eyes. “I said calm down.”

  
Henry gritted his teeth. “He just wonders off Paul! You may be used to this place but I’m not! I didn’t know where he was, what if someone tried to take him.”

  
Paul slowly placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and smiled softly. “He’s fine Henry…” Paul's eyes didn’t stray away from Henrys. “But you have to relax! You’re hurting him.”  
Henry’s face turned from anger to fear and worry as he looked behind him at Bendy who was looking down, dripping ink. Henry's face turned from worry to mortification as he loosened his grip on Bandy’s wrist and swiftly bent down. Bendy’s peach shirt was now stained with ink.

  
Henry placed his hand on the toons cheek. “Bendy…?” Henry felt worse than before. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset or hurt you.”

  
Bandy’s gaze lifted, his eyes had some ink dripping from them. “I-I d-did’nt mean to make ya an-g-gry” More ink ran from the toons eyes.

  
Henry felt his heart drop. He pulled the toon into a hug, his hold tight and firm. “No Bendy this is my fault. I was worried, I panicked, I shouldn’t have lost my temper with you.”  
Henry held the toon until he felt him relax in his arms. When he finally let the toon go he looked at himself and laughed, smiling at the little toon. “I think we could do with some new clothes.”

  
They went to the nearest clothes shop. Paul helped them choose some new clothes to change into.  
Bendy got a top covered with little watermelons and Henry got a purple top with a gold H on the back. They paid and left with their new outfits and exited the mall heading down to The Family Bean.

  
It was quite outside and Henry appreciated it.

  
As they walked down the street Henry looked down at Bendy. Bendy was looking down with a sad expression. “He’s still upset with me and I can’t even blame him.”

  
They arrived at The Family Bean. It was a small looking café with one big window exposing the inside. It looked so cozy.

  
As they went in the smell of coffee and cakes hit them all. No one else was in there but the woman at the counter; she had long blond hair and big blue eyes; her work outfit was green with the words The Family Bean on the front. They sat down and looked at the menus.

  
Paul hummed as he scanned the options. Final he chose. “I’m having the Chocolate Heaven Brownie and a regular Coffee.” He placed the menu down and waited for the other two.  
Henry's eyes looked over a page. “I’m going with the Carrot Cake and a black coffee” Henry placed the menu down and looked down at Bendy and realized the little toon hasn’t even picked his menu up. “You need some help bud?” Henry asked with a smile.

  
Bendy didn’t look up at him he just shook his head.

  
“You should eat something Bendy” Paul added, the toon just hid his face and muttered, “I’m not hungry.”

  
Henry frowned and picked up the menu “Well I think you would love the Strawberry muffin. I’m sure it won’t be as good as Miss Pips but still delicious.” Henry waited for a response but got nothing. He felt his face and heart lower.

  
Then the blonde woman came out from behind the counter and came over. “Hello, you three. What can I get you today?”

  
Paul told her what he wanted as did Henry. “And what can I get for this little guy?” Henry told her a strawberry muffin, she looked down at Bendy and could see his unhappiness, she knelt down to Bendy and reached out her hand placing it on top of Bendy’s, “Hey there little fella, I bet a chocolate milkshake with sprinkles and marshmallows on top would help cheer you up. Would you like one?”

  
Bendy looked at her for a moment. “With a straw?” The woman pulled a big surprised face and replied. “Of course with a straw!” She smiled at Bendy “you cant drink a milkshake properly without a straw”, Bendy liked the woman, she had pretty eyes and a comforting smile, “yes please” smiled Bendy.

  
No-one said anything as the woman disappeared into the back room.

  
Henry looked back down at the toon, Bendy continued to rest his head on the table and faced way.

  
There was a horrible tension growing but was soon cut thought by Paul's voice. “So, I know where we can get some cool looking hats.” Paul smiled at the two. Henry looked at his brother and smiled. “We should go once we finished up here.” Henrys moved his eyes down the Bendy, but the toon hadn’t moved. Henry's smile faded.

  
Paul scratched the back of his head. Trying to think of something to say.

  
It wasn’t long till their food came. Paul looked at the two as Henry slowly began to eat his cake but Bendy didn’t touch his. The meal was silent and dull.  
After lunch, they left the café and Bendy dragged himself behind them, not saying anything.

  
“Is he going to be okay?” Paul asked he was worried about the two.

  
Henry looked behind him at the little toon then nodded. “He’s just bitter.”

  
They stopped outside a small corner shop. It had a red door. They walked inside there were a lot of hats in all sorts of colors. Henry and Paul walked further into the shop.  
Paul picked a sun hat with a red ribbon up. “Hey Bendy, I think this would work,” Paul spoke like a school girl as he walked over to the toon.

  
Bendy looked up at the man. He looked miserable. “I don’t-” Bendy didn’t get to finish his sentence as Paul placed the hat on his head.

  
Paul hummed and moved it slighted them smiled. “Walla!”

  
Henry walked over with a small smile. “Nice.”

  
Paul's eyes grow as he picked up a cowboy hat. He took the sun hat off and replaced it with a cowboy one.

  
The two men looked down at the toon and smiled. Paul stuck up his thumb, “You go cowboy.”

  
Henry chuckled. “Looking good bud.”

  
Paul then picked up a baseball helmet. He smiled and went to put it one the toons head, but the helmet was knocked out of his hands and hit the floor with a thud. “Bendy!” Henry yelled at the toon.

  
Bendy pulled the cowboy hat off and threw it at Henry. “I don’t want any of ya stupid hats,” Bendy growled up at the man before running out the shop. Henry went to go after the toon, but Paul stopped him. “Give him a minute.”

  
Henry looked at his brother in disbelief. “What? No! I’m not letting him just run off like that.” Paul just shook his head. “Henry he’s upset and you need to talk to him.”  
Henry face softened. “…I know…”

  
Paul let his brother go and they picked up the hats before walking out into the street. They looked around and saw Bendy sitting on the sidewalk. “Bendy don’t sit there!” Henry yelled down to the toon with worry. Bendy looked up, his hood hiding his eyes. Bendy just pulled his legs in and looked back down.

  
“I’ll talk to him.” Paul began walking down to the toon.

  
“What? I thought you said I should do it.” Henry marched over to his brother.

  
“Not with the state your in. You’ll just make it worse.” Paul continued walking down to the small toon.

  
Paul looked down at Bendy who was watching all the cars and people pass by.

  
Paul thought about what to say then spoke. “He didn’t mean to upset you, Bendy,” Paul said in a soft voice. Bendy didn’t look at him “He was worried and wasn’t thinking straight. I know it seems hard to believe but he’s always had a short temper and acts before thinking but…he loves you.”

  
Bendy remained silent but moved his head to look at Paul, his cheeks stained with tears. “I don’t like this place.”

  
Paul frowned and sat down next to the toon, he hadn’t realized how small the toon was until he sat down next to him. “I thought you liked it. The big city.” Paul chuckled weakly.  
Bendy just frowned. “Not anymore.”

  
Paul and Bendy sat in silence for a few minutes. “You know. Henry and I would play this game when we went on long car journeys.” A small smile appeared on Paul's face. “We could count the colors of the cars that passed us.”

  
“It’s a fun game.” Said, Bendy. Paul looked down at the toon. A small smile was on Bendy’s face as he watched the cars pass by. Paul chuckled. “Yeah…It is…” Paul looked at the cars, the smile still on his face.

  
“Henry yelled at me.”

  
Paul looked back down at the toon.

  
“A-And then he pulled me and that h-hurt…” Bendy grabbed his tail and intertwined it between his fingers. “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

  
Paul frowned and placed his hand on the toons back. “You didn’t Bendy. Henry was worried. He thought you had gotten lost and he panicked.”

  
Bendy didn’t look up at the man.

  
“He got cross because he thought he had lost you…he was cross with himself for being so careless with you”

  
Bendy didn’t say anything but Paul knew he was thinking about what he has said.

  
Paul's eyes moved to his brother who was leaning on the stone and looking down. “Come on, let's go home.” They began making their way to the car. Bendy a few feet behind the brothers. Henry looked at this brother with a worried look. “So…?”

  
Paul looked at his younger brother and let a heavy sigh out. “He doesn’t really know why you got cross but I think he’s more upset about you hurting him.”  
A look of guilt covered Henry's face. He looked back at the toon, Bendy was just pulling himself behind them.

  
Henry looked forward, not saying a word.

  
Henry kept glancing back to Bendy to make sure Bendy was still with them. They got to Henry's blue car and Paul got in. Henry went to open his door when he noticed Bendy just standing by the car. Looking down with his hood over his face. “…You okay Bendy?” Henry asked taking his hand off the car door.

  
Bendy just stood there looking at the floor guiltily. “I-I didn’t mean to make you m-mad.” Bendy rubbed his eyes. “I-I’m sorry.”

  
Henry looked down at the toon with sadness. “Hey c’mon don’t cry.” He knelt down and went to place his hands between the toons horns. Bendy’s head moved away slightly but he allowed the man to rest his hand on his head.

  
“You don’t have anything to apologize for Bendy, I’m the one in the wrong. I’m just not used to there being so many people, I was scared. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have pulled you down that hallway.” Henry placed his hand under the toons chin and lifted his head up. “You know I’d never purposely hurt you. Bendy, I love you so much and when I couldn’t find you I was terrified, please tell me you understand?”

  
Bendy placed his hand on Henrys and nodded.

  
The two stood there for a moment before Bendy smiled and hugged Henry. Henry smiled and hugged the toon back. Henry helped the toon get in the car.  
Paul smiled at him and gave him a wink, Henry smiled back and looked in the mirror at Bendy. He smiled to himself and started the car.

  
“So, what do you guys want for dinner?” Paul asked.

  
“Not your cooking” Henry commented.

  
Bendy burst out laughing making Henry and Paul laughs as well.

  
“But seriously. What do you want for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	4. A flower in History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets called into work and Bendy goes to see Blair. Kinda a roller coaster of emotions.

Bendy sat in the living room looking down at some of his drawings. He smiled. He didn’t think they looked too bad. Sure, they weren’t as good as Henrys but still good. 

Bendy looked over to the exit of the room and to Henry's office door. It was open just enough for him to see the brown wallpaper inside. He looked back down at his drawings. 

He looked at his drawing for Alice. Not that ‘Alice’ but the one he remembered. He ran his hand over her face and sighed. 

“Bendy?” Henry called for the toon from his office. 

“Coming.” Bendy quickly picked all his drawings up and shoved them between some books on the lowest shelf. 

He walked into Henry's office to see his packing up his paperwork. 

Henry smiled when he saw the toon. “Hey, bud.” Henry picked up his work bag and walked over to the toon. “I’ve been called into work so I won't be back till later today.”

Bendy face fell as Henry walked out of the office and to the front door. “But it's your day off.” Bendy walked over to Henry with a sad expression. 

“I know but I need to get these papers in and then I have a meeting.” Henry tapped the toons head and gave him a small smile. 

Bendy just frowned. 

Henry face softened. “Tell you what.” Henry knelt down and placed his hand on the toons shoulder. “I’ll bring dinner home.” Henry smiled. “How does that sound.”

Bendy looked up and a small smile appeared on his face. “Okay. That sounds good.” 

Henry’s smile grow as he tapped Bendy’s head. “See you in a few hours.” Henry closed the door and Bendy listened to the door click and Henry started the car. 

He wandered back into the living room unsure of what to do. He had wanted Henry to help him finish his drawing. 

Bendy pulled the papers back out from between the books and sat down in the middle of the room. 

A ray of sunlight shone thought the large window and down on the toon. 

Bendy’s eyes moved to the kitchen. He got up and began searching for something to eat. 

“No…no…no…” Bendy pulled boxes of food out and onto the kitchen floor. “There has to be something good to eat.” Bendy looked up to the counter and hummed. Wondering what he even wanted to eat. 

He fell back and looked up at the ceiling. “Food. Food. Food. Is that so much to ask for?” Bendy sighed and sat up. 

He looked back around before getting up and walking out into the hallway. The house was silent and Bendy didn’t like it. 

Bendy opened the front door and stood out into the warm air. Maybe Blaire would like to do something.

He ran over the quiet road and onto Blair's doorstep. Just as he went to knock the door it flung open and Bendy was sent to the ground with a small thud. 

“Bendy?” Blaire quickly puts a large cardboard box down and helped the small toon up. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.” 

Bendy wobbled for a moment but soon found his balance. “It's okay.” He looked up at Blair. “What are you doing?” 

Blair smiled and picked the large cardboard box back up. “Well after moving here I thought I should take up a hobby.” Blair walked around her home and Bendy followed close behind.

“A hobby?” Bendy asked as they reached Blair's back garden. It was small. Smaller then Henrys with lots of rose bushes and a white picket fence. 

“Yeah.” Blair put the box down by the stone wall and pulled out some shovels and small packets of seeds?

“I always wanted to do some gardening and I thought a new house. A new garden.” She smiled and signaled for Bendy to follow. 

“Can I help?” Bendy asked as Blair knelt down in the short green grass. 

She smiled brightly at him. “Of course.” Blaire handed Bendy a small black shovel. “Do you know how to plant seeds?” 

Bendy looked at the small device in his hand then up at Blair. “I saw Miss Pip do it once.” Bendy smiled. “Henry had planted some catnip in his back garden and the next day we had every cat in the village sitting in our garden.” 

Blair laughed and covered her face with her hands as she fell into a fit of giggles. 

Bendy’s smile grow as he watched Blair's face turn a rose red. “Miss Pip had to come over and un-plant it for us. Then she put some white daisy flowers in its place.” 

Blair moved her hands away from her face as her laughter died down. “You never fail to make me laugh Bendy.” Blair smiled at the toon. 

Bendy smiled up at the woman before beginning to dig some small holes for the seeds. 

At the World News Station.

“Henry?” 

Henry looked up from his computer to see Alois placing his bags down next to Henry. 

“What are you doing here? It's your day off.” Alois sat down and pulled out some of his paperwork. 

Henry sighed and just shrugged. “The boss needed me in. I have some work and then a meeting in…” Henry looked down at his watch and his eyes grew. “Right now!” 

Henry jumped up and ran off into the room on the other side of the office. Almost knocking Jessica and Lee over as they walked down. 

Henry yelled an apology before disappearing into the small office room. 

Jessica sat down and gave Alois a confused look. 

Alois told them Henry had a meeting and then just nodded in understanding. 

“Last thing you want to do is keep the Boss waiting.” Lee said. 

Jessica nodded with a small smile. “When I signed up to work here I didn’t know I was signing over my soul.” Jessica laughed at her own joke and Lee smiled back at her with a huge grin. “At least we work here for all eternity together Jessica’s.” 

Jessica smiled and wrapped her arm around the man. “There’s no one I would rather spend all eternity with.” 

Back at Blair’s garden. 

Bendy walked out with a watering can that was clearly far too big for him. Water jumped out of the green can and Blaire smiled. “I told you it would be heavy.” She smiled as she took the can of the toon with a warming smile.

Bendy puffed out his chest. “It’s wasn’t too heavy. I just couldn’t see where I was going.” 

Blair poured some water onto the seeds they had planted and smiled. “Now let's just hope they grow.” 

Bendy looked around the garden. “So, did you plant all these roses?” 

Blair shook her head. “No, they were here when I got the place.” She walked over to a rose and held it in her hand. “I guess part of the reason I chose gardening as a hobby was because I don’t want them to die.” She turned to face Bendy who was walking over to her. “If I can garden then I can look after them.” 

She looked back at the red rose. “So much time and effort must have gone into taking care of them. I don’t want to just let them go.”

Bendy looked up at Blair. “And then you can grow your own flowers here.” 

Blair looked down at Bendy. 

“Then when you leave and moved somewhere else, someone else can take care of them and plant their own flowers.” Bendy gave Blair a small, warming smiled. 

She smiled back at him and nodded. “Yeah.” She looked at the rose for a moment and then back at Bendy. “You want something to eat.” 

Bendy’s face lit up. “Yeah!” 

Blair giggled, and they made their way inside. 

Bendy climbed onto the sofa while Blair carried a small blue tin in with some glasses. Bendy began looking through the tin for the best biscuits as Blair pored them some juice. 

“Thanks for your help, Bendy.” Blair placed the jug down and passed the toon his drink. “It was nice. Getting to spend time with you.” 

Bendy felt his cheeks heat up. “No problem, Blair.” Bendy looked off out the window to hide his face from her. 

Blair sat down next to the toon and began eating her cookie as she tried to find something for them to watch.

As Bendy looked out the window and he noticed some of his friends sitting under the thin tree they hung out under. 

He smiled but it quickly faded as a small group began approaching his friends. A small bit of ink ran down the toons forehead as he took a sharp breath in. 

Blair noticed this and looked out to see the group. “hey! it's your friends.” 

Bendy didn’t look away from the group. “Y-Yeah…” Bendy’s voice was soft and he sounded worried which made Blair worried. 

“Bendy?” Blair placed her hand on the toon shoulder but Bendy didn’t look away. 

After a moment Bendy let a small breath out and whipped the small amount of ink running down his forehead away. “Yeah, I-I’m okay.” Bendy’s tail moved to his hands as he began to intertwine it between his fingers and avoided eye contact with Blair. 

Blair wasn’t sure what was wrong, so she tried to think of something they could do. So that Bendy wouldn’t be thinking about whatever was wrong. “How about we head down to the park? We could see if there any flowers that would look nice in my garden.”

Bendy didn’t say anything but nodded. 

They got into Blair's red car and made their way down to the park. 

Bendy jumped out and looked around it was quiet and there was a large pond sitting right in the middle with some fishermen.

Bendy waited for Blaire and they sat down under one of the trees. “This is nice,” Bendy said with a small smile appearing on his face. Blair nodded and let out a soft hum as she slipped down into the grass. 

Bendy’s smile grow as he lied down next to her. 

After a few moments of listening to the trees and sounds of the lake Blair spoke. “Bendy…?” 

Bendy hummed in response and Blair looked at him. Bendy was looking up at the sky with one hand up like he was about to pick a cloud out of the heavens. 

“Do you need to talk?” Blair keeps her eyes on the toon as a look of thought crossed the toons face. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just….” Blair stopped and looked up at the blue sky. “I just want you to know if you need to talk I’m here for you.” 

It was silent for a few minutes and the two laid in the grass as a warm wind blew over them. 

After a few minutes Bendy’s child-like voice broke the silence. “I don’t get on with lots of the people around here.”

Blair’s face softened but she keeps her eyes on the soft blue sky with strips of white clouds and waited for the toon to continue.

“I guess its cuz I’m a toon…or a demon…” Bendy looked up at the sky as a flock of bird’s flow over them. “When Henry brought me here to this town I loved it and I still do…” Bendy let a small breath out. “Lots of people were really nice. Not many of the grown-ups seemed to like me…said I was ‘bad’ and ‘evil’ and the kids shouldn’t be around me…that no one should be near me.” 

Bendy sat up and looked over to the lake as he pulled at his tail. “Most of the kids were really nice. They wanted to be my friends but some didn’t like me, and I didn’t know why.” Bendy’s clenched his gloved hands. “Then they tried to make all of the other kids scared of me!” 

Blair sat up and looked at Bendy with a sad expression. “Why would they want to do that?” Blair moved to be closer to Bendy as he sat in silence. 

“I don’t know…” Bendy looked back up and at Blair. “They just make fun of me and push me around.” Bendy narrowed his pie-cut eyes. “They call me names and I’m scared the others will leave me.” Ink filled Bendy’s eyes. “If they weren’t my friends then the other kids would leave them alone…” Bendy whipped the ink away and let a shaky sigh out. 

Blair wrapped her arms around the toon. “They won’t leave you, Bendy. I’ve seen you all play together, and you make them so happy.” Blair pulled away from the toon but kept her arms around him. 

Bendy took some deep breaths in and a small smile appeared on his face as his tail began to sway gently behind him. “Thanks, Blair.” Bendy whipped the last of the running ink away and smiled up at Blair. 

His pie-cut eyes moved from Blair to the flowers growing up a small stone wall. Bendy looked back to Blair and smiled. “Wait here.” 

Blair watched Bendy run off behind the wall. 

She remained seated in the grass plucking strands of grass and blowing them off out of her fingertips. She had never realized how peaceful this place was. 

She looked over to where Bendy had run off to and could see his tail dancing from behind the wall. She smiled and looked over at the lake. The water reflected the sun and it looked so beautifully clear. 

Blair looked over as Bendy walked over with something behind his back. She smiled as he sat down in front of her. 

“I know it’s silly but my friend Hazel taught me how to make crowns out of flowers” Bendy pulled out a circle of flowers. It was made with white and red flowers and Blair couldn’t look away. 

“I’m sorry. It was a silly idea.” Bendy’s tale dropped into the long grass. “I don’t think….” Bendy frowned and lowered his head.

“No Bendy.” Blair placed her hands on the toons. “I think its beautiful.” 

Bendy smiled and Blair lower her head for the toon, Bendy placed it on her head and she smiled. 

Bendy eyes glowed happily as he looked up at Blair. It brought out her pure blue eyes…her everything. “Ya look really nice…” 

Blair smiled with a small giggle. 

The two sat in the park for a while longer before heading back to Blairs. As they pulled up at Blair’s place, she smiled at the toon. “I had fun today, Bendy.” She smiled at the toon.  
“Me too.” Bendy smiled up at Blair with a huge grin with his tail swaying behind him. “We should do this more often.”

Blair nodded with a smile. 

Just then Henry pulled up just over the road. Bendy smiled. “I’ll see ya later Blair.” Bendy gave her a huge grin before taking off over to Henry who greeted him with open arms.

Blair smiled as she watched Henry spin the laughing toon around and pull him into a hug. 

“You’re back.” Bendy wrapped his arms around Henry and buried his face into the man’s chest.

“Yep.” Henry chuckled. “That meeting took forever.” 

Bendy pulled away to see the mans face. 

Henry smiled. “And I kept my promise.” 

Bendy raised a brow and tilted his head in confusion. “promise?” 

Henry chuckled and placed the toon down. 

Bendy watched Henry open the side door and pull out a box of Pizza. The toons eyes grow and his grin returned. “Pizza!” Bendy hugged the man’s leg. 

“I told you I’d bring you dinner.” Henry tapped the toons head as he closed the car door. 

Bendy’s eyes moved over to Blair who was heading back up to her door. Bendy continued to hug the man's leg. “Henry?” Bendy looked up at the man. “Can Blair join us?” Bendy hugged the man’s leg a little tighter. “She really helped me today.” 

Henry smiled with a nod. “Of course, bud.” 

Bendy gave the man's leg a final squeeze before running over to Blair. 

“Blair!” 

Blair stopped at her door. “Bendy?” 

Bendy stopped just at her car, he rubbed his arm and looked up at her. “Henry got Pizza for dinner and we thought maybe you would like some.” 

Blair smiled. “Really?” She walked over to Bendy who nodded. “I’d love to.” Blair smiled at the toon and Bendy’s face lit up. He took her hand and pulled her over to Henry who held the door open for them. 

“Nice flower crown Blair.” Henry smiled at the woman as Bendy pulled her in. 

Blair smiled. “Thanks Henry.” 

“Come on! Let’s eat.” Bendy jumped up and snatched the box out of Henry's hands before running off into the dining room. 

“Okay. Okay. Just leave some for us.” Henry closed the door and they followed him into the room. 

Bendy was at the dinner table and already eating a slice. 

“You know you’re supposed to wait for everyone bud.” Henry sat down and took a piece. 

Bendy swallowed his mouth full. “Well, ya should have hurried up.” 

Blair laughed as she sat down and took a piece. “Thanks for having me around Henry”

“No need to thank me, Blair. Ya a good person and make Bendy happy so your welcome around here anytime.”

Blair smiled and continued eating her pizza. 

It wasn’t long till the box was empty and Bendy had his head on the table with a half-eaten pizza in his hand. The toon groaned. “I’m so full.”

Henry and Blair laughed. “Then don’t eat anymore bud,” Henry said as he stood up to get them some drinks.

Bendy moved his head to see them. “But its really nice.” Bendy moaned some more as he took another bite. Bendy dropped his head back on the table. 

Blair laughed and tapped the toons back. “I admire your determination.” 

Bendy looked over and a weak smile came to his face. 

Henry placed their drinks down and they thanked him. 

After their drinks Blair said goodbye and made her way home. Bendy watched her walk over to her home and close the door. 

Henry sat down on the sofa and let a sigh out. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready for bed.” 

Bendy walked over to the man and curled up next to him with a small yearn. 

Henry tapped the toons head and hummed. “Come on bud. We need to get in our beds before we fall asleep.

Bendy moaned and buried his face into Henry's chest and wrapped his tail around the hand's arm. “Just a little longer.” 

Henry sighed and hugged the toon. “A little while will turn into a few hours.” 

Bendy giggled and looked up at the man. “Okay.” Bendy pulled away from the man and rubbed his head. 

Bendy watched Henry walk up the stairs. He looked into the living room and ran in. 

Henry looked down and confusion came over his face as he noticed the toon hadn’t followed him. “Bendy?” 

Henry waited for a moment and Bendy came back and made his way up with a piece of paper. “Can you help me finish this?” Bendy asked as he followed Henry into his room. 

Henry turned around and took the paper. His face softened as he saw that the drawing was of Boris. Henry looked down at the toon who waited for an answer. “Bud…?” Henry wanted to continue but was stopped by the toon. 

“I can’t get the hands right.” Bendy walked over to his table and pulled out some pens and handed one to Henry. 

Henry once again went to speak but Bendy let out a heavy yawn. He sighed and took the pen. 

He sat down on the toons bed and finished the toons drawing. Bendy sat next to him and swayed his legs and tail as he hummed.

Henry frowned as he finished the drawing and looked at it when he was done. 

“He looks great.” Bendy took the drawing and hugged Henry. “Thanks, Henry.” Bendy walked to his bedside table and placed the drawing in the top draw. 

Bendy yawned again and climbed into bed. “Night Henry.” Bendy rolled over as Henry sat on the bed. 

“Night bud…” Henry got up and walked to the door. He looked back at the toon before closing the door. 

Henry stood in the doorway and leaned against the closed door. He ran his hand through his hair and let a heavy sigh out. “Bud…” Henry walked down to his room and closed the door.  
As Henry got ready for bed he couldn’t stop thinking about Bendy’s drawing. Henry fell into his bed and clutched his head. 

“I thought getting him out of the studio would help…he deserves to see the real world, but I thought he would forget…” Henry looked up at the white ceiling running his hands through his hair as he and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think for all this so far and it wont be long till the next chapter since I've almost finished it. I just really found it hard to finish this one and I didn't want to do any writing over Christmas and spent it with family and friends.


	5. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy experiences his first thunderstorm and makes a mess.

It was coming up to 4pm when the Thunderstorm hit the village. Henry had just got home from work when it started.   
He spent the day trying to think about ways he could get Bendy’s mind off Boris. Henry couldn’t stop thinking about it. Bendy didn’t seem sad when giving Henry the drawing…It was a drawing of his friend…his best friend who was dead and yet Bendy acted as though that wasn’t the case. 

 

Henry finished making two peanut and jelly sandwich and made his way into the living room but couldn’t see Bendy, he placed the sandwiches on the coffee table and looked around the room again.

 

“Bendy?” Henry didn’t get an answer and was about to go look upstairs when he heard something move. 

 

He turned around to where the noise had come from and saw two hooves sticking out from under a blanket that was under the dinner table.   
He made his way into the kitchen and bent down looking under the table. 

 

It was Bendy, Henry couldn’t see the toon but made out his shape from under the blanket. “Hey bud.” Henry said softly.   
Bandy’s head shot up and Henry moved the blanket to see the toons face. 

 

Bendy was shacking and his ink ran down his forehead.  
Henry frowned and pulled the toon out from under the table and held him out, so he could see him better. Henry tilted his head at the toon “What’s wrong Bendy?”

  
The toon didn’t answer and looked away. Then thunder hit, and the toon yelped throwing himself at Henry.

  
Henry almost fell back but caught himself, he looked down at the toon.

  
Bendy was pressed up agents him with his face buried in the man’s chest, his tail wrapped around Henry's hand and his hands were gripping onto Henrys deep brown hair.  
Henry placed his hands on the toons that were shacking and still gripping onto his hair. “Bendy what’s wrong?”

  
Bendy didn’t say anything and kept himself latched onto the man.

Henry tried to pull the toons hands out of his hair which turned out to be very painful. Henry sighed and gave up instead deciding to pull the toon into a tight bear hug.

  
Another crash of thunder and the toon’s gripe on Henry tightened. Henry winced at the grip the toon had on him.

  
Then Henry realized what was wrong. Bendy was frightened of the thunder?

  
The thought that Bendy could be scared of the thunderstorm wasn’t something Henry had thought about, Henry himself loved thunderstorms, they made him feel cozy and he loved the sound of heavy rain hitting the windows.

  
Henry looked back down at the toon. “It's okay Bendy.” Henry carried Bendy into the living room and sat down on the sofa, he wrapped his arm around the trebling toon and rubbed his horns as he hummed.

  
After a few minutes, Henry felt the toons grip loosen and soon Bendy let Henry's hair go completely.

  
Henry smiled, it felt good to move his head again. He kept Bendy on his lap and gave him the sandwich’s he had made.

  
He tried the tv but it was out. “Shit. Powers out” Henry muttered, Bendy looked up at him and Henry rubbed his horns. “Sorry bud, no tv.” Henry sighed “You want to do anything else?” Henry asked looking down at the still anxious toon.

  
Bendy didn’t say anything and just took another bite out of his sandwich.

  
Henry thought for a moment. “Would you like to play snap?”

  
Bendy looked up and smiled.

  
They sat at the dinner table as Henry made them some coffee, Bendy looked through the living room and out onto the streets. The rain was still coming down hard but there hadn’t been any of that horrible sound in a while.

  
And the wood. It looked so dark and the trees where swaying everywhere. Bendy frowned. The woods didn’t look too bad during the day but at night they looked kind of scary and right now the woods looked like they had been taken out of someone’s nightmare.

  
Henry placed the hot drink in front of Bendy and gave the toon a smile. He sat down opposite the toon whose eyes were locked on the hot drink.

  
“It’s okay Bendy, I’m here with you” Henry reached across the table and took the toons hand, giving him a small smile.

  
Bendy looked at the man. “I know. It’s just that sound a-and the light.” Thunder crashed down again, Bendy covered his face with his gloved hands.

  
Henry gave the toon a sympathetic look as he tried to think of ways to help him relax. “Do you know that you can work out how far away the storm is by counting the seconds in between the claps of thunder?”

  
Bendy looked at Henry confused.

  
“At the next clap of thunder if we start to count straight away until the next clap of thunder then we will know how far away the storm is.” Just then there was a loud strike of thunder, Henry started to count out loud and Bendy joined in “ one, two, three, four, five six”

  
Then the clouds let out a bash bang loud clap of thunder, “ soon…” Henry said “we now know the storm is 6 whole miles away, that’s far away so no need to be afraid”, he patted the toons head, “I’ll find the snap cards while you count the seconds between the thunder, ok Bendy?”

  
“Yes” Bendy replied and when the next thunder happened Bendy wasn’t feeling quite so afraid but more interested to see if the storm was coming closer or moving away, Henry looked for the cards.

  
“SEVEN” shouted Bendy “seven seconds Henry”

  
“Brilliant,” replied Henry. “That means the storm is moving away from us and will soon be far away and best of all I have found the cards”

  
“Do you want something else to eat before we play?” Henry asked opening the kitchen cabinet. “That always seems to cheer you up.”

  
Bendy didn’t move his hands away from his drink but nodded.

  
Henry hummed as he looked for something the toon would like. “How about eggy bread?” Henry turned around and smiled at the toon.

  
Bendy was trying to listen for the thunder but replied. “Yes please”.

  
As Henry cooked, Bendy watched the rain hammer down outside. It was dark outside and this just made everything worse.

  
“I hate the dark, I don’t like thunderstorms.” Bendy thought to himself. “How can Henry be so happy and just act like everything’s fine…?” The toon looked over to Henry who was cracking some eggs. “Humans are weird.” Bendy looked down at himself and shivered.

  
“You want to go put something warmer on?” Henry asked as he flipped the bread over.

  
Bendy nodded and jumped down from his set. “You can check the basement. I think I saw one of your jumpers down there.” Henry contained cooking as Bendy walked through the living room and into the hallway.

  
Bendy stopped at the basement door. It sat just under the stairs and was a small wooden door.

  
Bendy pulled the door open with one hand and held his tail with the over. He looked down the dark stone steps.

  
He let go of his tail and used it to pull the light switch string. Bendy let a small sigh of relief out as the bottom of the stairs lit up.

  
He made his way down. It got a lot colder and colder and Bendy wished he had just stayed upstairs.

  
Bendy reached the bottom of the stairs and his hooves echoed in the room. The sound of his hoven hitting the concert floor jumped around the room.

  
Bendy smiled and stomped his hoofs into the ground. He jumped slightly as the sound reminded him of the thunder.

  
He stopped and stood in the middle of the room. Perhaps thunder wasn’t so frightening after all? He would decide later.

  
Boxes where everywhere but Bendy noticed how quiet it was. He couldn’t hear the rain down here but that didn’t mean he wanted to stay here much longer. He found this part of the house scary and just wanted to get out.

  
Bendy looked around and saw his jumper in a basket. He walked over and pulled it out. Bendy held it and looked at it. It was a dark red and very soft. Bendy bared his face into the soft cotton jumper and made his way back up the steps.

  
Back in the hallway, Bendy looked down to Henry's office. The door was open, and Henry would always keep it closed when he wasn’t in there.

  
Bendy put his jumper on as he made his way down to the office. The room was a dark brown with a soft white carpet and Henrys desk was in the middle of the room with Bendy’s red beanbag in the corner.

  
Bendy looked around the room but couldn’t see Henry.

  
Then someone behind him cleared his throat which caught the toons attention, he turned around to see Henry looking down at him with a brow raised. “Looking for something?”  
Bendy quickly slipped under the man’s legs and smiled. “No.”

  
Henry looked down at the toon and shook his head with a small smile. “Come on, I’ve finished the eggy bread, let’s eat it while it’s still warm.”

  
Bendy climbed onto his seat and began eating his eggy bread.

  
Henry played with the cards while the toon ate.

  
Bendy was still obviously nervous but there hadn’t been any thunder or lighting for a while and the rain seemed to be slowing down.

  
Henry shuffled the cards as he watched Bendy eat. Henry thought for a moment before speaking. “So, what you been drawing lately?”

  
Bendy didn’t look up from his food and hummed slightly before swallowing his food. “Just stuff I see. I did one of Blair and all the roses in her garden. They’re really pretty.”

Bendy counited to eat his snack.

  
Henry looked down at the cards then back at Bendy. “So how come you drew Boris?” Henry watched Bendy’s body stiffen. “You haven’t seen him for months.”

  
Bendy didn’t look up and placed his fork down. Bendy spoke just above a whisper. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
Henry looked at the toon. Bendy picked his fork back up and continued to eat.

  
Henry eyes where full of sadness along with his voice. “Bud, I’m sorry but you do understand that their-?” Henry was cut off by another crash of thunder and the room lighting up.

  
Bendy yelped and dropped his fork.

  
Henry quickly comforted the toon and pulled him into a hug. “It's okay.” Henry patted the toons head as Bendy let shaky breaths out.

  
Another crash came down and Henry felt Bendy tense up in his arms. Once it was quite again Henry let the toon go.

  
Bendy whipped some ink running down his temple away and took some deep breaths.

  
Henry decided now wasn’t the time to upset the toon anymore than he already was and he sat down in his seat. “Here.” Henry passed the toon some cards. “You can go first.” Henry gave the toon a small smile.

  
Bendy looked down at his cards then placed one in the middle of the table. ‘9 diamonds.’ Then Henry. ‘2 hearts.’ They put more and more cards onto the table.

  
“Snap!” The toon yelled with a huge smile on his face.

  
Henry smiled. “Well done bud. You’re getting really good at this.”

  
Henry looked over to the window to see the rain had gotten a little heavier but there hadn’t been any thunder for a while. He looked back at the toon, who was looking at his empty plate.

  
Bendy looked up from his plate and around the room. He pulled a confused face and Henry stood up and took the empty plate. “Something wrong, bud?”

  
Bendy looked at the man. “It gotten really dark.” Bendy looked back at the window. “Is it because of the rain?”

  
“Yeah, it because of the rain and clouds.” Henry picked the toon up and carried him into the living room.

  
“But I’ve seen rain before and it never gotten this dark.” Bendy wrapped his arms around Henry's neck and looked out the window.

  
Henry rubbed the toons head. “I’ll explain it to you later.” Henry placed the toon down on the sofa and smiled at him. “Now, I’m going for a shower. I’ll be back soon and remember its just rain.” Henry rubbed the toons horn and left the room.

  
Bendy heard Henry walking around upstairs then the shower starts. He sighed and climbed down off the sofa and walked over to the window. “Just rain.” Bendy pressed his gloved hands on the huge window and looked outside.

  
He could see some cars driving by in the heavy rain. Then he saw Blair, she was walking around in her room.

  
The warm light from her bedroom shone down onto the street. Bendy smiled and pressed himself onto the window. “Blair!” Bendy smiled up at the woman in hopes of getting her attention.

  
She left the room and the light when out.

  
Bendy frowned and slid down the window.

  
The only sound was the rain hammering down on the window, Bendy observed the rain come down.

  
Bendy’s pie-cut eyes moved to the forest. “It must be scary in there.” Bendy frowned slightly and looked back to Blair's window which remained dark.

  
Bendy tapped his finger on the glass and hummed Henrys song. He walked over to the bookshelf then looked back to the doorway.

  
He could hear Henry's shower still running so he pulled his drawings out. He looked at all his drawings of Alice.

  
Bendy smiled and walked over to the sofa and climbed on. He picked up a pen and began drawing some trees around Alice.

  
“There ya go.” Bendy smiled and held the picture up. “I bet ya wouldn’t like this weather either.”

  
Bendy frowned. “Or Boris. He would hide under the table like me.” A small smile appeared on Bendy’s face. “But Henry wouldn’t be able to get him out.”

  
Bendy draw a rose on the same piece of paper as Alice. “I bet ya would love these too.” Bendy finished the drawing of the rose. “You would probably make a song about them.” Bendy smiled.

  
Just then the sound of the shower stopped. Bendy looked up at the ceiling and listened to Henry begin walking around.

  
Bendy jumped off the sofa and put his drawings back and sat down on the sofa. He looked out the window at the rain.

  
After a while Henry came in he was wearing his green jumper, he smiled at the toon and Bendy smiled back.

  
“So, you want to do anything?” Henry asked as he sat down next to the toon.

  
Bendy hummed as he snuggled up to the man. His eyes fell to the cards sitting on the table.

  
Bendy jumped down and began picking up the cards. “William said him, and his dad made a card castle.” Bendy carried the cards over and placed them on the coffee table.

  
Henry picked on up and smiled. “I used to make them. I might be pretty rusty, but I have an idea about what I’m doing.”

  
Bendy smiled and picked one up. “I don’t really get it, but it sounds fun.”

  
Henry began placing the cards down and Bendy helped. After a few failed attempts they had a small card castle.

  
A huge smile appeared on Bendy’s face. “We did it.”

  
Henry smiled. “Yeah. I think we did better than I did when I was a kid.” He ran his hands through his hair with a small chuckle. “We make a good team Bendy”.

  
Bendy smiled at him and moved around the table to sit next to him. “So, you and Paul made them.” Bendy smiled up at Henry who tapped his head.

  
“Yeah, we lived in a town a little smaller than this place.” A small smile appeared on Henry's face. “When it rained there wasn’t much to do so we made castles out of cards.”  
Henry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Paul was much better than me. I would look at mine and think I did a pretty good job then I would look over to Paul; he was twice as big and much more impressive.”

  
Bendy smiled. “I think you did really well this time.” Bendy looked over at the castle they had made.

  
Henry smiled and rubbed the toons horns. “Thanks, bud.”

  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes and Bendy felt himself beginning to fall asleep. That was until a huge crash of thunder came down.

  
Bendy yelped, his ink began to run.

  
Henry swiftly pulled the toon into a hug. “It’s okay bud, it can’t hurt you. Your inside, you're safe.” Henry rubbed the toons horns as Bendy looked outside, fear plastered over his face.

  
It took a while for the toon to fall asleep, every time thunder crashed down Bendy would jump and Henry would try to help the toon relax.

11am

  
Henry slowly opened his eyes, the sun shone through the window. Henry looked down to see Bendy was still asleep, he smiled down at him and looked out the window. He could see Blair walking down the road. She was carrying some shopping bags. Henry got up slowly and gently laid the toon down on the sofa and quietly made his way out of the house.  
“Blair!” Henry called out.

  
She looked over and smiled and waited for Henry to join her.

  
“Hello, Henry.” Blair smiled at the man and then looked behind him, she frowned as she didn’t see her little toon.

  
Henry looked at her lifting an eyebrow. “Looking for someone?”

  
Blair quickly stood up properly. “I just wondered if Bendy was with you.” She replied. “So, that storm last night was pretty heavy. I hope Bendy was okay.”

  
Henry nodded. “He was a little upset but he’s fine now.”

  
Blair nodded smiling. “That’s good to hear.”

  
Henry nodded in agreement but soon frowned.

  
“Henry?” Blair gave the man a worried look. “Everything okay?”

  
Henry nodded. “Yeah, sorry just thinking.” Henry sighed and then smiled. “So Bendy told me you two planted some flowers together. Hope they didn’t get washed way in the storm.”

  
A small smile appeared on Blair's face. “They're good.” Blair ran her hand through her dark, curly hair. “I hope so at least. Everything seems fine, but I guess I won’t know for a few days.”

  
Henry nodded, and the two talked for a while about things, then Blair said goodbye and made her way across the road.

  
Henry closed the door as Bendy came around the corner rubbing his eyes. Bendy looked up at the man. “What were ya doing outside?” Bendy asked dozily.

  
“Just getting some air,” Henry said as he picked the toon up and made his way back into living room. Henry made his way to the sofa and sat down with Bendy on his lap and rubbed the toons horns making Bendy purr.

2 hours later.

  
Bendy sat in the living room looking through his drawings. Henry had gone to the shops and Bendy was home alone.

  
Henry was taking forever to get back and Bendy was starting to try and entertain himself.

  
Bendy didn’t know what to do. He walked into the hallway and looked at Henry's office, a devilish smile crossed his face and his tail began dancing behind him.

  
Henry always told Bendy he wasn’t meant to go into his office, only if Henry was in there would Bendy be allowed in.

  
Bendy pushed open the door and looked around. The room was quite dark so Bendy reached for the light switch but couldn’t reach it. Sadness came to the toon as he looked around the dark room.

  
Bendy ran over to the desk and looked for something he could hide from Henry.

  
Bendy climbed onto the chair and his face lit up as he saw a pile of paper. “Perfect.”

  
He picked them up, as he did this he knocked a small pot, Bendy moved the papers away from his face to see what he had knocked over, a pot of ink ran over the desk and fear crossed his face as it began coming near him. “AHH!”

  
Bendy moved back to keep away from the ink but put too much weight on the back of the chair and it tipped back sending the toon and all the paperwork flying.

  
The small toon hit the floor with a bang and paperwork landed around him.

  
Bendy whined as he pulled himself up, it took a few seconds for everything to sink in. Bendy quickly stood up and looked around to see the mess he had made.

  
This would be bad in any part of the house but Henry office. Bendy griped his horns as panic ran through him.

  
He quickly began picking the paperwork up but kept dropping it and now his ink was running. Bendy dropped a pace of paper when he realized his ink was dripping onto the white paper.

  
Bendy didn’t think this could get any worse, then he looked out of the window that looked over the streets and his face dropped.

  
The front door opened. Bendy panicked and tried to think as his ink ran when he saw more of his ink drip onto the paper he panicked even more and his ink ran even more.

  
The sound of footsteps caught his attention. “No. no. no.” Bendy climbed onto the chair and picked all the paper up and then realized he couldn’t even put it on the table with all the ink there.

  
“Bendy?”

  
Bendy scrammed and fell back off the chair again, the papers went everywhere. Bendy quickly got up and ran to the curtain and hid behind it.

  
“Bendy? What’s going on.”

  
Nothing. Silence as Bendy tried to be invisible.

  
“Bendy I just saw you run behind the curtain.”

  
A look of confusion crossed Bendy’s face as he poked his head out. “Blair?”

  
There was Blair standing by Henry's desk, looking very confused.

  
Bendy relaxed a little. “I thought you were Henry” Bendy came out with a small, shaky smile.

  
Blair smiled but then looked at the mess. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be in here without Henry, this is his office, right?” Blair walked over to the small toon.

  
Bendy rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I just wanted to hide something from him but then that all happened.” Bendy pointed to the desk, with a worried and guilty look.

  
Blair looked at the mess. “Didn’t go as you planned?” Blair smiled down at the toon and Bendy’s face fell even more. “Don’t worry Bendy.” Blair knelt and gave the toon a warm smile. “I’ll help you clean all of this up, Henry will never know.”

  
Bendy face lit up and he hugged the woman. “Thank you, Blair!”

  
Blair told him to start by picking up the paperwork, she would get something to get the ink up.

  
Bendy nodded and began picking up the papers.

  
Blair walked into the kitchen and looked around. She found a jug and a scrubbing cloth but no ink remover.

  
Blair couldn’t say she was surprised. Henry did live with a toon made of ink. A toon made of ink that seemed to play and open anything he found.

  
She made her way back in and Bendy had just finished picking up the paperwork. She smiled and put them on a small table in the corner.

  
“Okay, so I’m going to have to go over to my place and grab some ink remover. I think I have some in my spare room.” Blair walked over to the door. “Just don’t make any more mess okay?” She gave the toon a small smile and left.

  
Bendy listened to her close the door and watched her walked over to her place. “No more mess.” Bendy sat down on the carpet and nodded to himself. “I can do that.”

  
Bendy looked around the room and tapped his feet. He looked up at the ceiling and hummed. He couldn’t help but smile that Blair was helping him.

  
Bendy just hoped they could clean this up. “I didn’t mean to make this mess…I just wanted to have some fun.” Bendy frowned.

  
Then the office door opened. “Got it.” Blair walked in with a small tub.

  
Bendy smiled and sat up.

  
Blair opened the ink remover, she told Bendy to say back and he didn’t need to be told twice.

  
As Blair cleaned the desk Bendy rocked on his heels. “Um, Blair?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Why did you come over?” Bendy asked as he came a little closer to the woman.

  
Blair continued to clean the table. “Henry said he went shopping but he ran into some old friends, he asked me to check on you.” Blair stood up and sighed and rubbed her hands before continuing to clean. “He was worried.”

  
Bendy tilted his head. “Henry has to go into work some days, sometimes he’s gone all day, why would he be worried today?”

  
Blair looked down at the toon and sighed. “The storm last night scared you.”

  
Bendy crossed his arms. “I wasn’t Scared.” His voice was cold.

  
Blair was a little taken back by the toon but smiled. “It okay to be scared Bendy.”

  
Bendy faces and cheeks became a dark grey, he looked away from the woman. “I’m not some baby. I know it’s just rain, it’s just really loud and dark and…” Bendy rubbed his arms as the loud thunder filled his head.

  
Blair knelt in front of Bendy and gave him a smile. He could see himself looking back into her deep brown eyes.

  
He smiled, Blair got back up and continued to clean the table. The room was quiet for a few moments before Bendy worried voice cut through the silence

  
“No.”

  
“Bendy what’s wrong?” Blair looked over to see Bendy by the window.

  
“Henrys back.” Bendy slumped down as Henry walked down the street. “He’s gonna be so mad, he always tells me not to come in here, but I did…” Some of his ink ran down his face.

  
“Go slow him down.”

  
“What?” Bendy turned around to see Blair cleaning. “I don’t want him to be mad at you too Blair, its fine.”

  
“I’m almost done, I just need a few more minutes.” She gave the toon a smile.

  
Bendy looked at her and smiled, he jumped down running out of the room.

  
Bendy ran outside just as Henry was walking up to the house. “Hi, Henry!” He shouted.

  
Henry looked up to see Bendy standing there with a nervous smile.

  
“Hey bud, sorry I took so long, I ran into some friends.” Henry smiled at the toon and walked over to him. “You okay?”

  
Bendy swiftly nodded. “Yep”

  
Henry looked down at the toon a little worried. “What’s wrong bud? Did Blair come over?”

  
Bendy nodded.

  
“And?”

  
“And what?”

  
“Was she okay?” Henry walked over to the toon who smiled up at him. “I didn’t like the thought of you being alone so long after last night.” Henry rubbed Bendy’s horn and Bendy smiled stretching his body up to be closer to the hold. “Yeah, yeah…she…um…” Bendy couldn’t get his words together with how nice Henry's finger felt around his horns. “Can I carry something for you, Henry?” The toon asked.

  
Henry shocks his head. “No, but thanks for asking bud, fancy a doughnut? I got some in the bag here.”

  
They slowly walked into the house together, Bendy asked Henry to slow down as he couldn’t keep up but Henry chuckled. “Sorry, bud but I’ve gone all day without a coffee.”

  
“You drink it all the time.” The toon walked over and tried to pull Henry into the living room.

  
Henry chuckled, then his eyes fell to his office, sitting just down the hall. “Why is my office door open?” Henry asked looking down at the toon with a slightly annoyed look.

  
Bendy didn’t even hear the man, he was to busy trying to lead the man the other way.

  
Henry didn’t say anything else but just started walking towards his office.

  
Bendy turned around to see Henry walking away and ran to the man as he walked down the hallway. “Wait!”

  
Henry didn’t listen. “I’ve told you, you’re not to go into my office.” Henry reached the door to have Bendy wrap with arms around his leg.

  
Henry looked down at the toon. “Bendy! Let go!”  
“No!”

  
“Bendy?!.”

  
“No! Henry No!”

  
Henry sighed and pulled his leg free and this knocked the toon back. He walked into his office to see Blair was there looking at a photo.

  
“Blair?”

  
Blair looked up from the photo with a smile. “Oh, hi Henry. Sorry, the window was open, and I thought you would like it shut.” She walked over still holding the photo. “This is sweet.” She held it out to the man who looked at it. It was a photo of him and Bendy smiling.

  
A smile came to Henry's face. “Yeah, it was just after his first night here.” Henry took the photo and smiled.

  
“Blair.” Bendy ran in and hugged the woman.

  
Blair laughed and picked the small toon up.

  
Henry looked at the two and smiled. “Sorry, bud.” Henry tapped the toons head with a slightly guilty look.

  
Bendy smiled at the man feeling a little guilty himself. “It’s okay Henry.”

  
Henry smiled and looked at the two “You guys want any lunch? I have doughnuts too”

  
Blair and Bendy nodded and walked out while Henry went over to his desk to put the photo back.

  
He looks at the pile of paperwork and saw a toons small handprint. Henry wasn’t sure if he should be angry or just accept that Bendy was a little naughty but he had a heart of gold.

  
He looked back at the photo and smiled. “I’ll let you off just this once bud” He placed the photo down.


	6. We all have a sad side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy shows Henry how important he is to him. Friends that are seen as family come over and they all enjoy a quiet day but Blair tells Bendy about her past...

Henry walked down the street, the only sound was the rustling of the trees that lined the roads and his footsteps. 3.48 was the time on his watch. He looked up and down the street. It was a little cloudy and there was a bitter wind. 

 

Henrys eyes shifted to his bag and a small smile came to his face. “At least Bendy will be happy.” Henry had gone to the shops after work and picked up a few things he knew the toon loved. 

 

Henry sighed as he felt his pocket vibrate. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled his phone out, he looked at the screen, it was Anna. Henry looked up, his house was just around the corner. 

 

He looked back at the phone and answered it. “Hello” He could hear the kettle boiling in the backgrounded. 

 

“Henry, its Anna.” Her voice was just as he remembered it, sweet but stern.

 

“I know it’s you Anna. Is everything alright?” 

 

“Paul called me yesterday and told me how you and ‘Bendy’ had spent a few days with him.” She sounded annoyed or maybe hurt, Henry couldn’t quite tell.  
“That’s right, he invited us.” Henry was cut off.

 

“I’ve invited you before and you haven’t come?” Her voice a little louder. 

 

Henry sighed. “Well when I told you about him, you laughed.” Henry was the one who sounded hurt now. He got no response on the other end. 

 

He heard a soft sight. “I’m sorry if I hurt you Henry it’s just…” This time Henry cut her off. “Just stop Anna” you made yourself clear when I last spoke to you.” 

 

“That was two months ago!” She sounded like she was about to break down. He could hear the pain in her voice. Henry groaned and looked up. He could see his house. 

 

“Look Anna I have to go now. I’ll ring back soon.” He hung up on her and made his way up the gravel path and opened the door to hear laughter. He raises an eye brow, that wasn’t the toon laughing. Henry places the bags down and made his way into the living room.

 

“Bendy that’s so sweet.” Blair said, still in a fit of giggles. She looked to the toon how was smiling anxiously. Blair face was red from laughter.

 

“You think it’s silly?” Bendy said in an embarrassed voice. 

 

Blair stopped laughing and looked at the toon who was avoiding eye contact. She smiled and took the toons hand stopping him from pulling his tail with them.

 

He looked at her sheepishly and she smiled sweetly at him. “No, I don’t. I think it sweet.” 

 

Bendy looked at her and back to his side. Blair take Bendy face in her hands and look at him. “I know he will love it.” She said this in such a sweet way Bendy could feel his heart melt. 

 

“What’s going on in here then?” Henry asked as he made his way into the room.

 

Bendy jumped up hiding something behind his back. “N-Nothing Henry.” Bendy said very swiftly and nervously before he quickly ran out of the room still hiding something from Henrys view. 

 

Henry stood there scratching his head with a brow raised. He looked away from the toon running up the stairs to Blair whose eyes where already on the man. 

 

She had a smile on her face, she got up and walked over to Henry. “Mind making some tea for us? I’ll get him.” With that she made her way up the stairs to find Bendy.

 

Henry stood still for a moment taking everything in that had just happened. He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. He flipped the kettle on and pulled out 3 mugs then began unpacking the food he had gotten, all while the thought of what Bendy was so nervous about swam around in his head.

 

Blair walked down the hallway swaying her hips. Her eyes moved around the hallway until she came to Bandy’s room. “Knock, knock anyone home?” Blair said as she immitted an old woman voice. 

 

“It’s not funny Blair, it creepy.” Bendy yelled through the door and Blair just chuckled, opening the door. 

 

Bendy sat on the floor in the middle of the room he was facing way from her.

 

She made her way to him and he just hid the thing. Blair knelt behind him and tried to take the small box off the small toon. 

 

Bendy pulled it out of her reach but she just giggled and continued to try and grab the small black box. 

 

Bendy tried to keep it way from her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her then graded the hand with the box. 

 

Bendy tried to pull himself away but Blair was too strong. Blairs hand found the small box and Bendy panicked and pulled himself back making Blair fall forward. 

 

“Bendy are you okay?” Blair quickly asked pushing herself up to meet eyes with the toon whose cheeks had turned to a dark grey. Blair cheeks heated up as well and the two just gazed at each over. 

 

Then Benny quickly looked away and Blair let his wrist go pulling herself up. The two sat there in an uncomfortable silence, after a moment or two Blair spoke. “You should give it to him.” 

 

Bendy looked up at her, the blush still on his face, she smiled, and he quickly looked away. “No, it’s stupid and silly and…” Bendy grip on the box tightly 

 

“No, it isn’t Bendy. I think it’s sweet and you said you been saving your money to get it. Henry will love it.” Blair smiled down at him and a smile came to his face. 

 

Henry placed the cups of tea on the table and sat down with a bag of Jelly baby’s. He pulled a green one out and plopped it into his mouth. He looked around and sighed, then Bendy and Blair came back in and he smiled. “There you are bud, you okay?” Henry asked as he sat up. 

 

Blair sat down and grabbed her tea as Bendy walked over to Henry, with the small black box in his hands. He was playing with it nervously. Bendy looked up at Henry who smiled at him then to Blair who smiled back at him and nodded. 

 

Bendy took a deep breath and handed Henry the black box. “I know it’s silly.” Bendy muttered as Henry took the box out of the toons hands. 

 

Henry gave the toon a small confused look. He looked at it for a moment then back at Bendy. Bendy looked up at him and back to the floor. 

 

“You’re supposed to read the note Henry.” Blair giggled. 

 

Henry looked back at the box and saw a small pace of folded up paper tied to the box with a red ribbon. He unfolded it and began to read it. 

 

Bendy didn’t look at Henry as the man read the letter. The silence continued. Bendy could feel some of his ink run as he waited for the man to finish reading the letter he had written for him. 

 

Bendy felt the man reading his letter and then his eyes fall on him. Then the sound of Henry opening the box and he let a quite gasp out.

 

Bendy could feel more of his ink run and he began playing with his tail.

 

Bendy looked up to see Henry holding the letter in one hand and the black fountain pen in the other. Bendy tried to see the man’s face but it was shielded by his brown hair, all Bendy could think was “You, stupid idiot he doesn’t like it. Why do you have to be so bad at this?”

 

Bendy thoughts where cut off by Henry pulling the toon into a tight hug. Bendy froze in Henry arms. 

 

Henrys voice was quiet, and it sounded as though he was about to cry. “Bendy. I love you too.” 

 

Bendy eyes widened at these words. Bendy could feel ink fill his eyes as Henry continued to hold him. Bendy then wrapped his arms around Henry. “I love you too Henry.” 

 

After a few minutes of the two holding each over there was a knock on the door. 

 

Bendy and Henry let each over go and Henry took some long breaths in. “Where did you get the money for this?” Henry looked at the toon with watery eyes.

 

Bendy climbed onto the sofa and sat next to the man. “I picked up all those coins you leave laying around and Miss Pip gave me some and Cab and Fin would pay me for doing jobs at their place. 

 

Henry smiled and rubbed the toons horns. Another knock on the door caught their attention. 

 

“I’ll get it.” Blair stood up and left the room.

 

Bendy pulled at his tails forked end. “So ya like it. I know the note was bum I just wanted to thank you.” 

 

A wobblily smile came to Henrys face as he pulled the toon into another hug. “I love it bud.” 

 

Bendy smiled and hugged the man back.

 

Voices filled the house as Blair, Miss Pip, Cab and Fin all came in. 

 

“Hello Henry!” Cab walked over with a smile. “And you Ink ball.” 

 

Bendy stuck his white tongue out at the man as Henry hugged Cab. 

 

Cab had dark skin with white hair and a small beard.

 

Fin walked over and hugged Henry. He looked down at Bendy and smiled. His eyes where a sky blue and he had grey hair and was a little younger than Cab. 

 

Bendy looked over to Miss Pip who was walking off with Blair. 

 

Bendy quickly slipped out and saw the two standing in the kitchen. He walked down to them. His hooves echoed in the kitchen as he entered. 

 

“Hi!” Bendy yelled cheerfully at the two woman his tail swaying behind him.

 

Pip and Blair turned around and smiled. 

 

Pip walked over to the toon and hugged him. “Hello Bendy.” 

 

Bendy hugged her back. “Can I help ya make launch? I don’t want to listen to that lot talk about boring stuff.” 

 

Blair laughed while Pip smiled. “Of course, Bendy.”

 

Bendy needed more height and he smiled to himself as he pulled out his stool and watched the women prepare, chop and cook. “So what ya making?” Bendy asked as Pip put a small amount of salt into the mixture. “It smells really nice.” 

 

Pip smiled. “Spaghetti.” 

 

Blair pulled out some cooked garlic bread out the oven. 

 

“Hey! you lot.” Henry walked in. “You don’t happen to know where Bendy ran off to?” Henry felt small finger latch onto his leg. He smiled and looked down to see Bendy smiling up at him. “There you are.” Henry smiled at the toon. 

 

Henry looked at Pip and Blair. He looked back at Bendy who seemed to be waiting for him to pat his head. 

 

Henry smiled and rubbed the toons horns making Bendy purr. “You want any help?” Henry asked looking at Pip and Blair.

 

“Don’t be silly.” Pip smiled at them. “Go on you two.”

 

Henry nodded and looked back down at Bendy. “Come one bud, let’s go sit with Cab and Fin.” 

 

Bendy looked up. “No thanks.” Bendy let Henrys leg go. “Cab and Fin keep watching that show that makes no sense at all.” 

 

Henry smiled. “It’s a comedy.”

 

Bendy shrugged. “Well it’s not very funny.”

 

Henry just chuckled and pulled the toon out of the room.

 

Blair frowned and turned back to the bread she was cutting.

 

Pip looked at her then back to the spaghetti. “You can have him all to yourself, after lunch.” Pip didn’t look at Blair as she said this but could feel the girl’s eyes on her. 

 

Blair went to speak but wasn’t sure what to say. She looked down and said in a soft and quite voice. “He’s so sweet and gentle. I have to admit he’s not what I expected.”

 

Pip raised an eyebrow at the woman who seemed oblivious to her own words. “What do you mean?” 

 

Blair looked up and over to the woman. “I-I don’t know. I had heard about him before I meet him. He is a living toon after all.” A small look of thoughtfulness and confusion came over Blairs face. “He’s an ink demon but seems so perfect and innocent he doesn’t act like one might think a demon would act like.”

 

Pip looked at the young woman with an unreadable expression. 

 

Then Blair looked over to Pip. “What do you think of him?” 

 

Pip smiled and put the wooden spoon down, she looked at the younger woman. “I think he is very young and very inexperienced.” 

 

A blush came to Blair cheeks as she looked away from the woman. 

 

Pip continued. “I think, he’s not sure what this world can give him, and I think he needs someone to show him that he’s no longer just a toon.” 

 

Blair looked at the old woman and she asked. “What happened to him? To Bendy?” 

 

Pip pulled out some plates and looked at Blair. She seemed sad. “I do not know, Henry has told me very little and Henry himself knows very little. None of us could ever ask Bendy to relive those dark times…” 

 

Pip was cut off by Blair. “So? you know something bad happened to him? You know what happed to him?” 

 

Pip shook her head. “Henry has told me that Bendy was…” Pip stopped as though trying to find the right words. “Bendy was alone for a very long time and now his mind is haunted by those dark, lonely years but Bendy will not speak of those years to anyone,” 

 

The room was quiet for a few minutes. 

 

Pip looked to Blair. “Mind telling those boys dinners done?” 

 

Blair nodded and made her way into the living room.

 

Bendy was next to Henry and Cab and Fin were sitting on the sofa laughing at their show.

 

Bendy looked at the two older men. “This isn’t even funny. There should be a bucket of ice cubes or something falling on someone.” 

 

Cab looked over to the toon. “This is what really entertainment looks like boy.” 

 

Bendy puffed out his cheeks. “No, it’s not! What ya trying to say? That my shows aren’t funny?” 

 

Cab just laughed, “Your shows are funny Bendy but in a different way”. Just then Blair walked in. “Hey guys. Dinners ready.” 

 

Bendy seemed to be the only one who heard Blair. He smiled and jumped down and ran over to the woman.

 

Henry watched the two walk out and got up. “Hey you two. Dinner.” Henry wacked the tow old men’s head as he walked past. 

 

“All right! All right.” Cab and Fin walked in after Henry. 

 

Henry sat down next to the toon as Blair passed the toon his plate. “Thanks Blair.” Bendy said cheerfully. 

 

They all sat down and began to eat their dinner.

 

Cab looked over to Bendy who was eating some of the garlic bread. “So Bendy. Help me start a conversation.”

 

Bendy looked up with a slightly worried look and swallowed his mouth full. 

 

Cab and Fin laughed. “No need to look so worried boy.” Cab scratched his stubbled chin and thought of a question. “Okay boy.” Cab looked back at Bendy. “If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?” 

 

Bendy looked at the man and thought for a moment before looking back at him. “I don’t really know…I don’t know much about where there is to go.” Bendy scratched his horn. “I like the sound of Canada.” Bendy smiled. “And the umm…” Bendy tried to remember the word he had hard. “North lights?” 

 

“Northern Lights.” Pip smiled at the toon from across the table.

 

Bendy smiled. “Yeah that’s it! It sounds really pretty. Strips of colours in the sky.” 

 

Fin smiled. “I saw them. When I was younger. Beautiful.” 

 

Bendy nodded. “Yeah! And the snow! I want to see that too.” 

 

Cab looked over to Blair who was looking at her food with an almost sad expression. Cab decided it wouldn’t be nice to call the girl out on her unhappy look and brought her into the conversation. “And what about you Blair?” 

 

Blair looked over at the man. “I guess…” Blair thought for a moment. “Paris. City of Love.” Blair smiled an unhappy smile and lent back in her seat. “My mum used to live there, I’d love to see it for myself.” 

 

Fin looked over at the young woman. “Your mothers French?” Fin raised a brow. 

 

Blair laughed. “Yep. She grew up there but moved to Scotland when she was old enough. And had enough money. Then she meet my dad and they moved here and had me and my brothers.” 

 

Bendy smiled. “Well I’m glad they moved here. Then we got to meet each other.” 

 

A small smile came across Blairs face. 

 

After dinner they all sat in the living room. Bendy sat on the floor with Henry in his seat and Pip, Cab and Fin on the sofa. 

 

Blair stood in the doorway looking over at Bendy.

 

Cab looked over to the young woman and then to the toon sitting on the floor. “Hey inky.” 

 

Bendy looked over at the smiling man. 

 

“Ya Girls wants you.” A huge smirk on his face.

 

Pip hit the man. “Cab!” 

 

Cab laughed. “I’m just messing around Pippy.” 

 

Bendy’s cheeks turned a light grey as he got up. Without a word Bendy ran out the room pulling Blair along with him. 

 

The toon lead her though the house and to the back door. Bendy looked up at Blair. “Do you want to sit outside.” The toon asked with a smile. 

 

Blair smiled back at him. “I would love too.” 

 

Bendy opened the door and took her into the back garden. 

 

The garden was very big, there was a single tree that wasn’t very tall but its top spreader out quite far and a wooden table sitting in the middle. 

 

“Come one.” Bendy pulled Blair over to a line of bushes, spotted with yellow and red flowers. 

 

Bendy looked up at Blair, he only came to her knees in high.

 

Her white dress danced in the wind. She stood there looking around the garden when Bendy’s childlike voice pulled her out of her thought’s.

 

“I want to go see things.” Bendy said as he feels into the green grass. Blair looked at him and sat down by him. 

 

“You want to travel?” Blair asked looking up at the blue sky. 

 

Bendy nodded and sat up. “I want to see things.” Bendy looked at his hands and sighed. “I never thought I would see anything but then Henry came and…made things better.” 

 

Blair looked down at the toon as he continued. “I had thought about it a little but listening about it all at lunch, about all the places people had been to made me want it even more.”  
Bendy sat up with his tail swaying. “Ya family sounds cool.”

 

Blair raised a brow. “Cool?” 

 

Bendy nodded with a smile. “Yeah, Ya dads Scottish and ya mums French.” Bendy fell back into the grass. “That must be cool. Their different. They grew up in different places. They got different experiences, yet they found each over.” Bendy smiled up at the sky. Bendy looked over to Blair who was looking at him with a soft expression. 

 

“So how come ya haven’t been to France? I mean if ya want to go how come ya haven’t?” 

 

Blair looked down and frowned. “I…I want to. I just don’t know if I can.” 

 

Bendy tilled his head in confusion. “Why?” 

 

Blair looked up and sighed. “I used to travel. A lot. See the world and all that.” 

 

“So, you stopped?” Bendy crawled over to the woman and sat down next to her. 

 

Blair looked down then up at the flowers. “Do you remember that photo I showed you? The day we meet.” 

 

Bendy nodded. “Of your family.” 

 

Blair smiled. “Yeah. Well my brother’s where in that photo. Neil and Conner. But.” Blair stopped and took a deep breath in. “I only have one brother now.” Blair face fell as she continued. “That photo is about 5 years old and he died about 3 years ago.” 

 

Bendy face fell at her words. He looked away and asked quietly. “How did he…” Bendy didn’t finish but Blair answered in a soft voice. 

 

“It was at the start of December, I should have been home some time in September, but I made the choice to stay a while longer. Conner came to pick me up. It was about 2am, dark, cold and rainy. I was waiting for about 2 hours when I got a call from my mum. She was in tears.” Blair stopped and looked at the flowers. “I asked her what was wrong, and she said. Conner had been hit by a driver. His car had been knocked of the road and into a lake. He was gone.” Blair eyes filled up with water. “He was coming to pick me up. If I had never left, then he wouldn’t have been on that road. If I had gotten home when I should have…….” Blair’s dark brown eyes filled up with water. “Like I was meant to…” Blair covered her face as tears ran down. 

 

Bendy just looked at Blair with a sad face, not sure what to say. What do you say to someone in a situation like this? Bendy looked down and then to the yellow and red flowers. 

 

Blair moved her hands way from her face and took a deep breath. 

 

Bendy was now by the flowers. 

 

“Bendy…?” Blair asked as she wiped her tears away. 

 

Bendy pulled a yellow flower of the bush and walled over to Blair, he sat down in front of her and looked at the flower.

 

“I don’t know much about this world and I wish I could say the right thing and make ya happy.” Bendy looked at the yellow flower in his hand. “I was stuck in the studio for a really long time and all I knew was pain, fear, loneliness and sadness but…” Bendy stopped and lifted his head slightly. “I also know there was love and happiness and a lot of people that care.” 

 

Bendy looked up at Blair who looked at him with water in her eyes. “I’m sorry ya brothers gone but he didn’t leave hating you.” Bendy slowly placed the yellow flower in Blairs hair. “He treasured you. He loved ya and that’s what you need to remember,” 

 

Blair looked at Bendy who was just smiled at her. Her eyes filled up with water and she pulled the small toon into a hug. 

 

Bendy hugged her back and patted the woman’s back in an attempted to help comfort her.

 

After a few minutes Bendy led Blair back in and closed the back door. 

 

Cab’s voice called out to them from the living room. “Hey you two! Get in here!”

 

Bendy and Blair walked in to see everyone had words on pieces of papers that where stuck to their heads. 

 

Bendy walked over to Henry who smiled at him. “Henry?” Bendy looked at the man with a confused look. “Why are ya a Sofa?”

 

Cab and Fin moaned as Blair and Pip laughed and Henry raised a brow at Cab. “You made me a sofa? Really?” A small smile appearing on his face.

 

“Here, I’ll pick you one Henry.” Pip wrote a word down and passed it to Bendy. “Stick this on Henrys head for use Bendy.” Pip smiled at the town and Bendy looked at the paper. “A mirror?” 

 

This time Cab and Fin laughed along with the others.

 

“Real imaginative Pip.” Fin laughed. 

 

Pip smiled as Henry covered his face as he tried to stop laughing. “You don’t tell us what the paper says bud, we have to guess.” 

 

Bendy looked confused. “So, I can’t tell Cab he’s a book or Fins-” Everyone quickly hushed the toon. 

 

“No bud, you can’t tell anyone what they are.” Henry smiled as he wrote a new word for Cab and Pip wrote one for him. Henry put the word on his head and looked down at the toon.  
“Now don’t say anyone’s word.” Cab looked over at the toon. 

 

“Then how do ya play?” Bendy asked as Henry stuck a piece of paper to his head. 

 

“You give them clues and they have to work it out.” Pip gave Blair her word and she placed it on her forehead. 

 

“You’ll pick it up.” Henry tapped the toons head. “Don’t worry.” 

 

They all sat down and began guessing what who was. 

 

Cab went first followed by Pip and then Henry. 

 

“So, I have fur and I have to eat.” Blair thought for a moment. “And I’m seen as a pet but I’m not a dog or cat?” 

 

Everyone nodded, and Blair hummed. “Am I a rabbit?” 

 

“Yeah!” Bendy smiled and everyone clapped. 

 

“Okay what’s my clue?” Fin lent forward and played with his white moustache. 

 

Everyone thought for a moment. Henry spoke first. “You have four legs.” 

 

“And you are found in a house.” Pip added. 

 

Fin smiled. “I’m a table.” He lent back and smiled but everyone shook their heads. “A chair?” Everyone shock their heads again and some smiles began appearing. 

 

Fin lent forward. “A bed?” 

 

“You’re not very good at this are you?” Cab smiled as he nudged the man. 

 

“Hey! Yours was easy.” Fin lent back again. “We are not trusting Bendy to think of people’s words again.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “I thought a strawberry cake was hard.” 

 

Fin looked at the toon. “The first clue you gave him was and I quote. ‘Miss Pips best cake.” 

 

Henry laughed as Pip smiled. “Well I’m glad Bendy loves my strawberry cake.” 

 

Fin ran his pale hand thought his grey hair. “I don’t know. I give up” 

 

“You sure?” Cab smirked at the man and Fin nodded. 

 

“Okay. Read your word.” 

 

Fin pulled the paper down and his face dropped. “A dog!?” 

 

Everyone laughed. “You fine a dog in a house Fin.” Cab laughed and hit the mans arm. 

 

Fin went to speak but just moaned and looked over at Bendy. “Go on you little devil. Let’s see if you can do any better.”

 

Bendy smiled. “Okay. Give me a clue.” 

 

Everyone looked at the word above the toons head. 

 

“Okay.” Blair shuffled in her seat and smiled at the toon. “You can only see you at night.” 

 

“But your always there.” Henry adds with a small smile.

 

Bendy scratched his horn. “Um…” Bendy thought for a moment. “A star?”

 

Everyone shock their heads. 

 

“You’re always the same but you change every night.” Pip smiled at the toon.

 

Bendy looked down as he thought. “Ya can only see me at night but I’m always there. I’m always the same but I also change?” Bendy looked up with confusion in his eyes.

 

They nodded and Bendy looked back down. “Always there and always the same but ya don’t see me when its day and I change.” Bendy looked up with a small smile. “I’m the moon?”  
Everyone cheered, Henry pulled the toon into a hug. “You got it bud.” Henry rubbed the gape between the toons horns and Bendy smiled brightly. 

 

“Well I have to admit that that was quite fun.” Fin smiled, and Cab nodded. 

 

After a little while of them all talking Pip looked over to Henry. “So, Henry, when will you be seeing Anna? Its been a while hasn’t it?” 

 

Henrys face froze, almost cold.

 

Bendy tilted his head and looked up at Henry. “Who’s Anna?” Bandy’s face was full of interest as was his voice. “Oh! Is she a friend or, or your girlfriend!” Bendy said. “Or is she…….” Bendy’s face lit up. “Is she family!?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter right now Bendy, I’ll explain later” He looked back at Pip. “I would prefer we spoke about this later” Henry explained. “In private.” 

 

Pip’s face softened in understanding but everyone else looked confused and worried but Bendy didn’t. Henry looked down at the toon and placed his hand between the toon’s horns. 

 

Henry rubbed the toon’s horns, a little weak spot he had found. Bendy raised a shoulder and tilted his head trying to get closer. 

 

There was a car horn outside and they all looked out to see a little white cab sitting outside. 

 

Cab got up to his feet and grabbed his walking stick. “That’s our ride Fin.” 

 

Fin stood up and nodded. “Thanks for having us Henry.” Fin smiled. 

 

Henry stood up. “You guys know you’re welcome up here anytime. It’s been fun” Henry lead the two men out and waved them goodbye.

 

Blair walked over to the open door. “Sorry to cut and run Henry but I need to get some food into my place.” Blair smiled. “I don’t know how much longer I can live off cake and crisps.” 

 

Henry laughed. “No problem Blair. You need anything you know where to find me.” 

 

Henry waved goodbye and closed to door and joined Bendy and Pip.

 

Pip looked over to the man and stood up. Henry ran his hand’s though his hair and looked at Bendy who was finishing his drink. 

 

Bendy quickly put his cup down and smiled at the man. “Henry!” 

 

Henry chuckled. “You want to see if any of your friends want to play?” 

 

Bendy looked outside and nodded. “Yeah I bet Tim and Zoe are out.” Bendy walked out and Henry and Pip listened to the door close.

 

Henry looked back at Pip but didn’t say anything. 

 

They sat down, and Pip waited for him to start. 

 

“I called Paul and Anna up, a few weeks after getting out of the studio and told them what I told you. That I had helped make Bendy and bring him to life but then me and Joey had a fight and the next thing I know its 10 years later, I didn’t see Joey, Bendy or anyone else” Henry’s face fell. “When I got back the whole place was falling apart, Bendy was there but not himself. Once I got through to him, once he realised who I was, he helped me get out.”

 

Pip nodded as Henry continued. 

 

“When I told Paul, he was sceptical which is understandable but didn’t mock me or treat me as though I was losing my mind” Henry’s sighed and bit his lip as he looked away from Pip. “I told Anna and she laughed, said ‘your joking, right?’ She took it as a joke. That everything I had been through, that everything Bendy went through was some sick joke. I was hurt and just left it at that.” 

 

It was quite for a moment

 

“Until?” Pip asked. 

 

Henry sighed “Until today. She called me. Earlier.” Henry continued. “She tried to apologise, and I guess a was a little cruel to her. I don’t hate her Pip, I just don’t like being treated like some mad man especially by my own sister.” Henry rested his head in his hands and sighed. It was silent for a moment then Pip spoke.

 

“You should forgive her.” Pip said softly. Henry looked back up at her. “I know but….” Henry said as he ran his hands through his hair.

 

“I know it’s not easy and what she said hurt you, but do you think she said thing’s to upset you?” 

 

Henry head shot up. “No of course not, she just didn’t…understand” Henry became lost as his face softened. 

 

“Do you think you can forgive her?” Pip asked. her voice still soft and gentle. Henry didn’t say anything for a moment then smiled at her, nodding, she smiled back at him.  
Henry looked at his phone, which was ringing, he took a deep breath. “Hello Anna.”

 

“Henry, please let me explain, I can’t take you hating me anymore, please just let me explain!” Her voice cracked. 

 

“There nothing to explain Anna.” He heard her breath in sharply, “I know I haven’t been very nice to you and I’m sorry, I was hurt and just didn’t know how to deal with it.” Henry didn’t get a reply, only silence then she spoke, she was crying. “I never meant to hurt you…” 

 

“I know you didn’t, you didn’t understand, I didn’t see that. I’m sorry Anna.” Again silence, she took a long breath. “I’m sorry too Henry.” It sounded like a giant weight had just been lifted from her shoulder’s. 

 

“I can’t tell you how happy you’ve made me Henry” Anna said. They spoke for a few moments longer and made plans to get together soon, “I love you Anna and I’ll call again you back soon.” Henry said, “I love you too bro, speak soon” replied Anna.” 

 

“Better?” asked Pip smiling at Henry, Henry smiled back at her and nodded. “Thanks’ Pip.”


	7. Henrys family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes Bendy to meet his sister and nieces, out in the countryside.

Henry looked over to Bendy who was gazing out of the car window and out onto the open land. There was nothing around them just space and hills.

 

Bendy couldn’t remember the last time they had seen a house or anything. He couldn’t say he minded it. It was quiet, he liked looking at the animals that botted the green hills.

 

“Bendy?” 

 

Bendy sat up and looked over to Henry who was looking at him with a slightly worried expression. “Sorry Henry, what?” Bendy rubbed his head and looked at the man and seemed worried himself. 

 

“Bud, what’s wrong?” Henry put his eyes back on the road. 

 

Bendy shrugged. “Nonthin, just thinking.” 

 

Henry tapped the stirring while. “You don’t have to be worried about meeting them.” 

 

Bendy looked up at Henry with worried eyes. “I…” Bendy looked down and sighed. “Do they know what I am…?” 

 

Henry nodded. “I told Anna and she told the girls. So yes. They know.” Henry looked back at Bendy who seemed a little more relaxed. “You don’t need to worry, Bendy.” 

 

Bendy didn’t look up at the man but nodded. 

 

Soon they pulled up outside a enormous white house. It was on a hill and had a barn just down the road. 

 

Henry got out and walked around to the trunk. The sound of gravel underneath him. He opened the boot and pulled out their bags. Then two little girls came running out. “Uncle Henry!” 

 

Bendy watched as the two girls ran to the man; Henry held out his arms with a smile and they hugged him.

 

They were no older than 12 and both looked very similar. 

 

One of the girls had dark brown hair that was quite shorts and a red top with bright blue jeans. The other girl had long light brown hair that was in a loose plait and a pink dress. Apart from that they looked exactly the same, dark brown eyes and some freckles. 

 

Henry hugged the girls and looked at them. “Hay you two. Wow, you’ve grown up.” The two girls giggled still hugging him.

 

“That’s what happens when time passes.” A girl said as she walking over to them. She had long jet-black hair and it was covering one of her pail green eyes, she was wearing a black jumper and ripped up jeans. 

 

Henry grinned at her. “Hello Lux.” Henry got up and shock the girls hand. 

 

Another woman walked up from behind Lux. She had strawberry blond hair that kissed her shoulders. The woman hugged Henry. 

 

“Good to see you, Anna” Henry said, a smile on his face. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Anna pulled away and smiled at the man. “So, where’s Bendy?” 

 

Henry looked over to his car to see Bendy looking over at them all. Henry called the toon over but Bendy didn’t move and instead backed up a little.

 

Henry raised a brow with a confused look.

 

Anna gave a worried look. “Did you tell him that I…I didn’t believe he was real?” Anna’s voice was full of guilt and she had a sad expression on her face. 

 

Henry shock his head. “No, he only found out about you all yesterday.” Henry looked back over along with everyone else. 

 

Bendy looked away seeing them all looking over at him. 

 

“Wow, and here I thought you wouldn’t be able to stop talking about me.” Lux smiled and looked over at the toon who was playing with his tail.

 

Anna looked down at her daughters. “Faith, Hope, why don’t you two go introduce yourselves.”

 

Hope and Faith nodded and ran over the Bendy.

 

Bendy looked down at his tail that sat in his hands. 

 

“Hi!” One girl shouted, Bendy looked up to see the girl smiling as they reached him. 

 

Bendy looked at them and gave them a shy smile. 

 

Faith smiled at him. “Hey, I’m Faith and this is Hope. I’m older then her.” She said pointing to her sister.

 

Hope frowned. “Only by fore minutes.”

 

Faith smirked. “She just a baby.” Faith ruffled Hopes soft brown hair. 

 

Bendy smiled. “Hi, I’m Bendy”. 

 

“Are you really a cartoon?” Hope asked but before Bendy could answer, Faith cut in. “Of course, mum said so and look at him.” Faith quickly cover her mouth and looked at Bendy with worried eyes. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” 

 

Bendy laughed. “Don’t worry.” 

 

Faith smiled, Hope walked around the toon. Her pink dress swaying around her knees. “Mum said you’re a demon. Is that true?” 

 

Bendy smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, Bendy the dancing demon.” He did a little dance and the two girls giggled. 

 

Henry, Anna and Lux watched the three talk and laughed. 

 

Anna looked at her brother. “I have to admit even from you talking about him, he’s not what I pictured.” She said softly.

 

Henry raised a brow. “What where you expecting?”

 

Anna shrugged. “I don’t know, But not that. He seems so small and childlike.”

 

“I meet a demon once.” Lux cut in as she moved some hair from her face. “I summoned him to make my coffee every morning.” Lux looked at them. “I called him Coffee Bean”

 

Anna looked at her with a stern face. “That’s not funny Lux.” 

 

Henry patted Anna on the shoulder. “She just messing around Anna.” 

 

Anna sighed and nodded, her brown eyes where full of sadness. 

 

Hope and Faith ran over, pulling Bendy behind them.

 

“You alright there, bud?” Henry asked the toon as the girl let him go. 

 

Bendy nodded and looked up at them. 

 

Anna looked down at the toon before smiling, she kneeled down in front of the him. “Hello Bendy. I’m Anna. Henry’s older sister.” 

 

Bendy looked at her with his pie cut eye’s. “Hi. I’m Bendy.” Bendy said shaking her hand. 

 

“Well, it good to meet you Bendy.” Anna stood up. “This is Lux my eldest child and these tow rascals are Faith and Hope.” She lowered her voice. “They’re twins.” She smiled at the toon who smiled back. 

 

They all made their way inside and sat down in the living room. 

 

Hope and Faith sat next to Bendy on the sofa. Telling him all about the house. 

 

Anna sat down next to Henry, well Lux walked off into the kitchen. “So, I have your room all set up. Just let me know when you want to head up.” Anna smiled sweetly at Henry.  
“Thanks Anna.” Henry smiled back.

 

“Mum?” Hope jumped of the sofa and smiled. “Can we show Bendy around the house.” 

 

Anna smiled. “I don’t see why not.” She looked to Henry. “If it’s okay with you.”

 

Henry chuckled. “Of course. Go have fun.” 

 

Hope and Faith smiled and pulled Bendy of the sofa and out into the hallway.

 

Bendy staggered slightly. “What Miss Anna been feeding them?” Bendy questioned. The twins where so strong. “I want it too. Them maybe I can get Henry up in the mornings.” Bendy smiled at the thought of him pulling Henry out of bed to play with him.

 

“And just done where is the study.” Hope smiled at the toon as Faith pulled him down to the room. 

 

The office sat under the stairs. It was quite big and had a window that over looked the hills and you could see the barn sitting just down the road. 

 

Bendy looked around the room. “Are you allowed in here?” Bendy asked nervously as he backed up out the room. 

 

Hope and Faith nodded. “We do our homework in her sometimes.” Faith smiled.

 

“That’s if you do it.” Hope commented looked to her sister and crossed her arms. 

 

“I do my homework.” Faith gave her a shaky smile. “Just not all the time.” 

 

Bendy smiled as he watched the girls continue to argue. 

 

“Pretty funny isn’t it?” 

 

Bendy looked up to see Lux behind him and watching the twins argue. Bendy looked back to the twins how here in each over faces. “Do they do this a lot?” Bendy asked looking back up at Lux. 

 

She sipped her coffee and nodded. “Yep. I was thinking I should start videoing them. Some people will pay to watch kids fight.” She smiled and looked down at the toon. “Hey, you want me to show you around. You can get back to Henry a lot sooner if I do it.” 

 

Bendy looked form the young woman to the twins yelling at each over.

 

“Do you hear yourself talking sometimes?” Hope yelled at the girl.

 

“Yeah! Do you? Cuz ya sound like a stupid butt face!” Faith glared at her sister.

 

“Mum told you to stop calling me that!” Hope yelled back.

 

Faith smiled. “You’re a big, stupid, smelly butt face!” 

 

Bendy frowned before looking back to Lux. “Yes pleas.”

 

She smiled and lead the toon down the hallway. “So, this is the back door. If you go playing outside this is most likely where you come back in.” Lux pointed to the open doorway. “That the kitchen and if you’re looking for my mum she most likely in there.” 

 

Bendy nodded as Lux walked past him. They walked past the office and Bendy saw the girls where now on top of each over still yelling. 

 

They reached the living room. Henry and Anna where talking but Bendy couldn’t make out what they where saying. They walked up the stairs and Bendy looked around. 

 

“Bathroom.” Lux pointed to the room and then down the hallway to one room that sat by a large window. “That yours and Henrys room and down here is mine, mums and the twins.” Lux pointed to her room that was farthest down and told the toon that was hers. Annas sat next to it and then Hope and Faiths. 

 

Bendy smiled. “Thanks Lux.” 

 

Lux smiled. “No problem.”

 

Just then there was a crash and tow voice yelled out for Bendy. Hope and Faith ran up the stairs. “Bendy there you are!” Hope hugged the toon. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing stealing our customer?” Faith glared up at Lux. 

 

Lux rolled her pail green eyes. “You two where fighting. And he’s not your customer.”

 

Hope pulled away from the toon. “You okay Bendy?” 

 

Bendy nodded. “Lux was just showing me around.” 

 

“No!” Faith yelled as she stomped the floor. “That was our job!” Faith crossed her arms. 

 

“Yeah, and you sucked at it.” Lux sipped her coffee and began walking down to her room and closed the door. 

 

Bendy looked down to Lux room and gasped with surprise as he was pulled into another hug by Hope. “Hope.” Bendy wheezed out. “I-I can’t breathe.” Bendy tapped her girl’s arms in a poor but successful attempted to get her attention, Hope let him go. “Sorry Bendy.” Hope giggled. “Sometimes I forget how strong I am.” 

 

Bendy rubbed his chest. “Its okay.” He gave the girl a small smile. 

 

“I’m stronger.” Faith looked up at them. “Here, I’ll prove it.” She got up and pulled the toon into a huge. 

 

Bendy felt like his body was about it turn into a puddle of ink as he gasped for air. 

 

Faith let him and smiled. “See.” 

 

Bendy coughed and nodded. 

 

Hope shock her head. “No, you’re not.” She went to huge the toon but Bendy backed up just in time. “I get it. Ya both supper strong.”

 

The girls looked at each over and then back to Bendy. “Okay. But later you have to tell us who is the strongest.” 

 

Bendy sighed and looked down. “That will be fun.” The toon thought to himself. 

 

Hope and Faith pulled Bendy into their room and shut the door. 

 

“Okay. What do you want to play?” Faith asked. 

 

Bendy looked around the room. One side was pink with drawings all over the walls and a pink bed. The over was green with posters off sports and the bed was blue. 

 

“Cool!” Bendy smiled. “Your rooms got two colours.” 

 

Hope and Faith looked at the toon and then around their room. “Yeah.” Hope smiled at the toon. “This is my side.” Hope jumped onto her pink bed well Faith fell into hers. “Which side do you like Bendy?” Faith sat up and smiled at the toon.

 

Hope smiled at him as well. “They’re both cool. I like ya drawings Hope.” Bendy pointed to all the drawings that lined Hopes walls.

 

“Thanks, Bendy!” Hope smiled. Then stuck her tongue at Faith.

 

Bendy looked at Faith. “And I really like green to and blue.” 

 

Faith grinned and stuck out her tongue back at Hope. 

 

“So.” Bendy looked around. “Do you have any toys?” 

 

Hope and Faith jumped off their beds. “Yep!” They pulled out a box and Bendy smiled and sat down with them.

 

Henry picked his and Bendy’s bags up and Anna helped. They made their way upstairs and to the guest room.

 

The sound of muffled laughing came from the girls room. 

 

“Here we are.” Anna opened the door to reveal a large room with a built-in wardrobe and a double bed along with a single.

 

Henry walked in and put the bags down. “Thanks Anna.” Henry smiled. 

 

“So, do you think Bendy would like to go see the Sheep tomorrow?” Anna asked as she walked over to the large window. 

 

Henry nodded and walked over to stand next to her. “I’m sure he’ll love it.” Henry smiled at his sister and looked back out the window. “So, I heard you’ve been having some trouble with Eddie.” Henry looked at his sister with worried eyes. 

 

Anna sighed and nodded. “Not for a while now but yes. He came up and demanded Lux come over to his.” She shook her head. “But Lux refused, and he lost it.” Anna looked at Henry. “She hates him…and I don’t think she sees me much better…” 

 

Henry shock his head and placed his hand on Anna’s shoulder. “That’s not true and you know it.” 

 

Anna looked at him with sad eyes.

 

Just then Bendy quickly ran in and closed the door. 

 

Anna and Henry raised a down. “Hey, everything okay bud?” 

 

Bendy turned around and up at the tow. “Sorry.” Bendy sighed. “Hope and Faith want me to decide who stronger and I don’t really want to get crushed again.”

 

Anna smiled. “They in competition again?” 

 

Bendy nodded. “They stared arguing so I slipped out and thought I would see what you two are doing.” Bendy looked over to Henry who smiled. 

 

Bendy smiled and jumping on the double bed. He rolled around in the covers as Henry smiled. “And what do you think you’re doing on my bed?” Henry walked over to the toon who hid under the covers. “It’s mine. You can have the other one.” Bendy laid under the soft blanket.

 

Henry pulled the covers away and grabbed the toon just before he could slip away and carried Bendy over to the single bed. 

 

Bendy pulled himself over the man’s shoulder and reached out for the bigger bed. “No! You can’t keep us apart!” 

 

Henry laughed as he through the toon into the air. Bendy landed on the bed and rolled himself up in the covers. “This is my house now. Go away.” Bendy head disappeared into the rolled-up covers.

 

Anna laughed. “Well I’ll leave you two alone to have your fun. Just make sure your done in about an hour for dinner.” 

 

Henry thanked his sister as she closed the door. Henry looked back at Bendy who was crawling out as he giggled. The toon sat on the bed as his giggling died down and Henry put their bags in the wardrobe. 

 

Henry looked over to the toon who smiled at him. He walked over and rubbed the toons horns making Bendy purr. 

 

“Me and Anna were thinking we could go down to the farm house tomorrow.” Henry tilted the toons head up as he rubbed his horns. “Would you like that? They have sheep and goats down there.” 

 

Bendy purred and nodded. “Yeah that sounds nice.” Bendy pushed his head into Henrys hand. 

 

Henry chuckled. “C’mon bud. We should get unpacking.” 

 

Once they had finished unpacking they made their way down to the kitchen. 

 

Lux was helping Anna serve dinner while Hope and Faith sat at the table. 

 

“Ah, there you two are.” Anna smiled at them. “Just in time too. Dinners done.” 

 

Once everyone was sat down with their food they began talking and getting to know each over better. 

 

“Bendy!” Faith yelled at the toon with a huge smiled. 

 

Bendy looked up from his plate and swallowed his mouthful. “Yeah?” 

 

“Me and Hope want to know what you prefer--- cake or pie?” Faith smiled at the toon. “I like pie.”

 

“But cake is so much nicer.” Hope also smiled. It was odd how similar the two looked. 

 

Bendy looked back down at his plate. “I like cake and pie.” 

 

The twins frowned. “But which is better?” 

 

Bendy looked back up. “I don’t know. I like blueberry pie and I like strawberry cake.” Bendy scratched his horn. “Can’t I pick both?”

 

“No!” The twins yelled at the toon.

 

“Hey!” Lux glared at the twins. “Don’t yell at him.” 

 

Faith and Hope sat back and crossed their arms with a huff. 

 

“So, Bendy do you like music?” Lux smiled at the toon.

 

Bendy tilled his head. “I don’t know…Alice would sing for me sometimes. But I’ve never really heard the music that’s out here.” 

 

Lux raised a brow. “Who’s-” Lux was cut of by Henry. “So, Lux, how’s college?” Henry asked. 

 

Lux looked at Henry and then back to Bendy who was already back to eating his dinner. She looked back to Henry with a brow raised. “I don’t go to college.” 

 

Henry looked surprised. “Oh, so school?”

 

Lux took a sip of water. “I don’t go to school. I’m doing an apprenticeship. You know I work for someone.” 

Henry then nodded. “Oh, I see. Well, is it going well?” Henry asked drinking his coffee. 

 

Lux nodded. “Good. I work for a man called Hugo. Not many people like him, say he’s ‘too strict’ but I think he’s an amazing man and writer. He’s been so kind and patient with me”.

 

Henry lowered his cup. “Wait! So, you want to be a writer.” 

 

Lux smiled 

 

“Lux has been working very hard to be able to work with Hugo. Not many are even given the opportunity and those who do usually leave in the first week.” Anna added.  
Henry raised a brow. “Why are they leaving in such a small amount of time?” 

 

Lux put her cup down. “Cuz, Hugo pushes you. There no. ‘mistakes’ when you work with him.” Lux tilted her cup to looked at her reflection in the glass. “Sure, he can be a pain and sometimes all you want to do is lock yourself away and run from what he expects but it helped me get better. I’m a better writer because of him. I’m stronger and more experienced thanks to him pushing me to be my best. That’s all he asks of you…just some people take off and run the moment a challenge appears.”

 

Henry smiled at the girl. “Good for you Lux.” 

 

She smiled back at him.

 

Once dinner was done Henry took everyone into the living room while Anna cleaned up. Anna was lost in thought when a voice caught her attention. 

 

“Miss Anna?” 

 

Anna turned around to see Bendy stood by the table, looking up at her. She still couldn’t get over how child-like the toons voice was. “Oh, sorry Bendy. Is there something you need?” Anna placed the plate down and turned to face to small toon.

 

Bendy shock his head and rocked on his heels. “I was just wondering for ya would like some help?”

 

Anna was a little surprised, she never got offered any help from her daughters and yet here stood a demon asking if she needed help. 

 

“Thank you Bendy, that’s sweet of you but it’s okay. You go sit with the others.” Anna smiled at Bendy and went to return to washing up when Bendy called back to her. “But I want to.” Bendy walked a little closer but stopped. “Ya in here all by yourself.”

 

Anna smiled down at the small toon. “Okay Bendy, I’ll get you a stool.” 

 

Anna passed him one of the plates and Bendy dried while she cleaned.

 

“So Bendy.” Anna picked up one of the mugs. “Henry tells me you like eggy bread.” 

 

Bendy nodded. “Yep, with blueberries.” Bendy took the clean mug of Anna. “I tried it at market; Henry got me some and I loved it.” 

 

Anna smiled. “What did you think of the market?” 

 

“It was great, I got to try lots of foods and best of all its where I got Blue.” Bendy placed the mug down and moved onto the other ones. “He was getting sold by this old couple and they gave him to me for free.” 

 

“That was nice of them.” Anna smiled at the toon. 

 

Bendy nodded. “So…is all that land yours?” Bendy tail moved side to side behind him. 

 

Anna giggled. “No, we own this house and a small piece of land just down the road.” Anna smiled at the toon as she passed him the last plate. “That’s where we’ll be going tomorrow.”

 

A huge smiled crossed the toons face. “Yeah! That would be fun.”

 

One they where done they made their way into the living room. Bendy jumped on Henry lap and purred as Henry rubbed his horns. 

 

“Bendy!” Hope sat up on the sofa next to her sister. “You purr!” Hope was buzzing with happiness. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Bendy said quickly as he pulled Henrys hand off his head. Bendy looked at the man’s hand, when he looked back up Hope was right in front of the toon and reaching for his horn. 

 

“Hey!” Bendy yelled and moved away from the girl’s hand. 

 

Hope frowned. “I wanna make you purr.” 

 

Faith jumped of the sofa and walked over. “Me too.” 

 

Bendy shock his head. “No.” 

 

Hopes eyes began filling up with tears. “Please Bendy.” Hope reached up again and Bendy jumped off Henrys lap and walked down the sofa. “I said No.” Bendy jumped of the sofa walked into the kitchen. 

 

Hope and Faith ran after him but the toon was gone. “Bendy?!” 

 

Bendy ran upstairs and looked around. He didn’t like everyone touching him especially when they were as strong as those two. 

 

Bendy wondered the hallway, unsure of what to do with himself. Henry and Miss Anna where still down stairs and he loved Hope and Faith but they could be rough.

 

Bendy looked down to Lux room and smiled before running down to her room. 

 

The door was closed so the toon knocked. “Lux?” Bendy pressed his face to the door. “Do ya wanna hang out?” Bendy didn’t get an answer. “Lux?” Bendy reached up for the handle and just managed to reach it and open the door. 

 

Bendy fell forward and landed in the room. 

 

“What the hell!” Lux pulled the headphones of her head and turned around. “Go away!” Lux’s face fell when she saw the toon. “Bendy?” Lux got off the bed and Bendy got to his feet with a worried look. “Sorry Bendy I thought you where Hope or Faith…or my mum.” 

 

Bendy rubbed his head. “Can I stay in here with you?” Bendy asked nervously. “Hope and Faith are kinda hard work.” 

 

Lux smiled and nodded. “Sure.” She walked back over to her bed. “Here.” She tapped her bed and Bendy smiled and climbed on. 

The toon looked at the laptop and tilted his head. “Henry has this.” Bendy smiled up at Lux. 

 

Lux smiled back. “Yeah, its like my lifeline.” 

 

Bendy watched Lux press lots of colourful buttons to the screen. “Henry keeps his in his office. I’m not allowed on it.” Bendy crossed his arms. 

 

Lux smiled. “Well, if you promise to be carful with it you can go one mine if you ever get bored.” 

 

Bendy looked up at Lux, his pie cut eyes grow slightly. “R-really?” 

 

Lux nodded. “I trust you.” 

 

Bendy smiled up at Lux. 

 

She picked up a large set of black headphones. “Here.” She placed them on the toons head. “What are these?” Bendy pocked the things on his head. “Just listen.” Lux smiled at the toon and pressed some buttons. 

 

Bendy sat there. Listening. He looked around the dark room. The walls where a dark purple and white fairy lights hung from the celling. “I like your room.” Bendy looked around a little more. There was a small book shelf stuffed with books and lots of books stacked up all around the place.

 

“Thanks. It took a while but I’m pretty happy with it.” Lux smiled. “Okay here.” She pressed a button.

 

Just then Bendy could hear music. “Where that coming from?” Bendy looked around the room and Lux laughed. “The headphones.” Lux tapped the headphones on Bendy’s head. A look of realization crossed the toons face as he nodded. Bendy listened as the music continued, his tail swaying to the music and then faded out. Bendy looked up at Lux with a huge smiled. “That was awesome!” Bendy jumped on the bed. “Can I hear another?” Bendy tail danced behind him.

 

Lux smiled and nodded. “Sure.” 

 

Bendy smiled and watched Lux set the next song up. “I like this.” Bendy gave Lux a huge grin. “Spending time with you.” 

 

A small smile came to Lux face. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the family.  
> Fell free to leave a comment


	8. The farm house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family heads down to the farm house and Bendy meets one of Lux's school friend. Anna's ex husband shows up...what could go wrong...

Henry stood outside the house while Bendy ran around him with his tail dancing behind him. “And then this huge, big green dragon flew down and set the city on fire and the heroes had to go and stop him before he could hurt anyone else!” A huge smile on the toons face. 

 

A warm smile came to Henrys face. “So, the dragons bad?” 

 

Bendy stopped skipping and looked at the man. “The green dragon is; but there’s a red one and I was thinking maybe he could help stop the green dragon.”

 

Henry rubbed the toons horns. “So, the green ones bad but there’s a red one that’s good?” 

 

Bendy took Henry’s hand in his. “Well…the red one chased the hero’s away when they found him, but I thought that maybe the dragon just doesn’t want to be around anyone. Mabey, he thinks he is dangerous and doesn’t want to hurt them.” 

 

Henry tilled his head. “So, the red one doesn’t trust himself to be around people?” 

 

Bendy looked up at Henry and nodded with a smile. “I mean that’s what I think. Lux said she would read more to me later.” 

 

Henry smiled at the toon. “I’m glad you two are getting on.” He ruffled Bendy’s head making the toon giggle. 

 

“Okay.” Anna walked over to them. “I have the picnic; now we just need the twins and Lux.” She smiled at Henry and looked down to Bendy who was looking in the picnic basket. “And what do you think your doing?” Anna smiled and the toon and knelt down in front of the toon. 

 

Bendy back up and looked down. “I was just seeing what ya got.” He looked back up at her and rocked his heals. 

 

Anna smiled. She pulled out one of the sandwiches and passed it to the toon who smiled brightly. “Just one.” Anna pressed her index finger on the toons chest. “The rest are for lunch.” 

 

Bendy nodded with a smiled and ate the sandwich.

 

Anna stood up and saw Lux walking over with her big, black headphones on. Hope and Faith ran past her and dived on the toon just as he finished his sandwich. “Bendy!” The girls smiled at the toon and pulled him up. “C’mon! C’mon! Let’s go!”

 

Hope and Faith pulled the toon over to the brown, wooden fence that ran around the house. 

 

They all walked down to the barn. There was a long dirt road the lead down it the barn. 

 

Henry looked behind him to see Hope and Faith laughing and talking; while Lux and Bendy seemed to be having their own conversation with each other. A smile came to Henrys face. 

 

“They’re getting on well.” Anna gave her brother a warm smile. 

 

Henry looked at her and nodded. 

 

The two didn’t say anything and listened to the others talking as they walked down the road.

 

“I would have pink skin.” Hope smiled brightly. 

 

“What? No!” Faith shock her head. “That’s weird.” 

 

Hope crossed her arms. “Well what would you change.” 

 

Faith hummed and smiled. “I would have roller-skates as feet!”

 

Hope frowned. “That’s just as odd as mine. Maybe odder.” 

 

Faith looked behind her to Lux and Bendy who where talking. “What about you Bendy?” She smiled at the toon.

 

Bendy looked to her with confusion. “What about me?” 

 

Faith began walking backwards to look at the two. “Pick one thing you could change about yourself.” She lifted her finger. “One.” 

 

Bendy thought about the question. “I would be tall. Really! Really tall.” A smile crossed his face. He looked up at Lux. “What would you change Lux?”

 

Lux rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. Have black hair I guess.” 

 

A look of confusion crossed Bendy’s face. “But ya have black hair.” 

 

Lux twirled her hair around her finger. “Natural black.” 

 

Bendy still looked confused. “What?”

 

Lux giggled. “I died my hair to look like this. I’m blonde.” 

 

Bendy’s looked up at her still seeming confused, it took a moment but his eyes grow as he realised what she meant. “What! You have blonde hair?” Bendy grabbed the girls arm. “Can I see? Please.” 

 

Lux laughed. “I die it black, you can’t see it till it comes thought and I don’t plan on letting that happen.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “But I wanna see.” He let her arm go and looked down. “Wait.” Bendy looked up at Lux. “Why do ya die it?” 

 

Lux shrugged and looked away from the toon. “Just don’t like being blonde.”

 

Bendy hummed and looked ahead of them. 

 

Henry looked to Anna who seemed lost in thought. He nudged her and she looked at him with a small smile. “Hey, everything okay?” 

 

Henry nodded. “Yeah…just when we get to the barn I need to talk to you and Lux. In private.” 

 

Anna became confused but nodded. 

 

They reached the barn and Hope and Faith pulled Bendy down; Henry, Lux and Anna followed them in. 

 

Henry smiled at them as they walked in. Bendy’s pie cut eyes grow at the sight of at least 20 sheep all roaming around the barn. 

 

Henry smiled and rubbed the toons head well the toon looked around the room with huge pie cut eyes. “There’s so many!” Bendy looked up at the man with a huge smiled and sparkles in his eyes. 

 

Henry smiled back and looked over to Anna who was feeding some of them. 

 

Henry felt Bendy’s head move and watched him run over to Anna. “Miss Anna! Miss Anna!” Bendy ran to the woman and pulled her long, soft pink top. 

 

Anna looked down and smiled. “Hello sweetie.” 

 

Bendy smiled up at her as his tail danced behind him. “Can I help?” Bendy grabbed her top with both of his small, gloved hands. “Oh, please. I'll be ever so careful, I promise.” His tail swayed behind him.

 

Anna smiled and nodded. She passed the toon a small paper bags of food and Bendy smiled. 

 

Bendy poured some into his hand and held it out to them. Bendy giggled as the sheep ate out of his hand. 

 

Henry smiled and looked to Lux who was also smiling. “Now there’s something you don’t see every day. Lux, smiling.” Henry chuckled at the girl who seemed taken back herself. “I-I think you might want to get your eyes cheeked, Henry.” Lux pulled her headphone off and looked away from the man.

 

Henry shock his head and looked back over at Bendy and Anna. “You know, I was thinking of getting at least a good couple of hours sleep last night but Bendy wouldn’t stop taking about a book you had read to him.” Henry looked to the girl with a mix of happiness and surprise. “I have to admit. I was worried about him meeting you all.” Henry looked away from Lux. “I’m glad you two are getting along.”

 

Lux blow a strand of black hair from her face. “Yeah well he’s sweet and isn’t a pain like those two.” Lux glared at the twins as they ran around some of the sheep.

 

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “Lux?” 

 

Lux looked away from the twins and to Henry. “Yeah?” 

 

Henry looked to her and let a heavy sigh out. “There something I think you and Anna should know. About Bendy…” 

 

Lux raised a brow. “Why? What haven’t you told us?” 

 

Henry looked away from Lux and to Bendy who was patting the sheep. “Good girl.” Bendy giggled as the sheep nudged him and buried her head into his chest. 

 

Anna smiled. “I think she likes you Bendy.” 

 

Bendy’s smile grow. “I like you too.” He wrapped his arms around the sheep. 

 

Anna smiled warmly as she watched Bendy hug the sheep. She looked over to Henry and Lux and made her way over to them. “You want to talk now, Henry?” Anna gave him a worried smile. 

 

Henrys dark green eyes moved to Bendy. Hope and Faith had come over to him and pulled him off outside. “No, its okay. We’ll do it later.” Henry gave them a small smile and walked of to join the toon and twins. 

 

Anna looked to Lux with worried eyes. “Do you think he’s okay?” 

 

Lux glared at her mum. “And your asking me because?” 

 

A smile came to Annas face. “You are good at reading people Luxy. There’s not much someone can hid from you” She tapped Lux on the shoulder just to get her hand pushed off. “I don’t know what’s running around in peoples heads.” Lux walked to the exit of the barn. “And don’t call me that.”

 

“Ok Luxy!” Anna shouted at Lux. “I won’t call you Luxy again, Luxy.”

 

Outside Hope looked thought the picnic basket. Faith pushed her out the way and looked though herself. 

 

As they ate their lunch Henry tried to think of the best way to tell his sister and Lux about Bendy. Henry was shaken out of his thought by Bendy shaking him. “Henry! Ya listening to me?” 

 

Henry sat up and looked down at the toon who didn’t seem to happy. “Sorry bud. What’s up.” Henry rubbed the toons horns.

 

Bendy sighed. “Lux said I could go for a walk with her.” Bendy pointed to Hope and Faith how were fighting as they rolled around in the grass. The toon looked back up at Henry. “They’re fighting again, so we thought we could go down to the horses.” A smile came to Bendy’s face. 

 

Henry smiled at the toon. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” 

 

Bendy’s smile grow even more. “Thanks Henry.” Bendy hugged the man and jumped up. Lux and Bendy made their way to the road and continued down. 

 

Bendy hummed as they walked, his tail swayed behind him. “So, that story ya read to me last night, there was a dragon in it.” 

 

Lux nodded. “Yeah. Big, scarily, sharp teeth, fire breathing and loves to eat people…but don’t worry I doubt they’ll want to eat someone made of ink.” Lux ruffled the toons head making Bendy’s smile. “Or cute. I bet you would charm the socks off them.” 

 

Bendy laughed and pushed the girls hand off but kept a hold of it. He gave her a smirk. “I didn’t know dragons wore socks.” 

 

Lux smiled back at him. “Of course, they do, how else they keep their feet warm.” 

 

Bendy laughed. “What about a tie and shirt?” 

 

Lux laughed. “Are we talking about a normal dragon or a business one.” 

 

Bendy covers his face as he felt himself heat up from laughing. Lux moved some of her hair away from her face. 

 

Bendy smiled and moved his hand away from his face. “So, are they real? Dragons.” 

 

Lux shock her head. “Sadly. No.”

 

Bendy frowned and his tail dropped. “That sucks.” 

 

Lux nodded. “You like them?” She smiled down at the toon who nodded. “I think they’re cool, but I prefer goblins.” 

 

“What are they?” Bendy asked in a confused but intrigued voice. 

 

“Well they’re small, green and have pointed ears. Not the prettiest things to look at but I love their characteristics. They’re seen as evil, mischievous and greedy, especially when it comes to gold and jewellery” Lux smiled and pointed ahead of them. “And there are the horses.” Bendy looked ahead and a huge smiled crossed his face when he saw them.  
He pulled Lux down and climbed onto the wooden fence. There were 3 horses roaming the open land. 

 

Bendy’s eyes grew as one walked over to them. It was a light brown with pure white fur over its face and running down its side with dark orchard eyes. 

 

Lux smiled as she watched the toon place his gloved hand on the horse’s white face. “Kinda looks like snow flakes running down his side.” 

 

Bendy didn’t look away from the horse. “I’ve heard of that. Snow. Tim and William said its really cold.” Lux nodded. “I don’t really like it. But its nice when your inside just not out in it.” 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything as the horse neighed and gently pushed the toons head with its own. Bendy laughed and cupped its face. “Does he have a name?” 

 

Before Lux could answer a young woman walked over. “Its Pride.” She smiled at the toon. 

 

Pride trotted in a circle and neighed. The woman smiled and pulled out a green apple. “would you like to feed him?” She walked over to the toon and held the apple out for him.   
Bendy smiled and nodded. He took the apple and held it out for Pride. 

 

Pride sniffed it and then took the apple. Bendy smiled as the horse hugged him.

 

“That’s his way for thanking you.” The woman ran her hands thought Prides soft brown main. 

 

The woman had long, fuzzy, ginger hair that was up in a pony tail, dark blue eyes and lots of freckles. 

 

Bendy smiled and tapped Prides head. “Your welcome Pride.”

 

Lux lent against the fence. “Hey, Ruby.” 

 

Ruby looked to Lux and smiled. “Hey, Lux. Didn’t think I would see you out of the house.” She gave her a smirk. 

 

Lux rolled her eyes but smiled. “I thought your dad was looking after the horses.” 

 

Ruby nodded. “He pulled his back yesterday, trying to pick up a bag of hay. I told him not to but you know how stubborn he can be.” 

 

Lux nodded. “Well…if you need some help just give us a shout.”

 

Ruby laughed. “Wow, Lux! You think you could handle some hard work?” She gave Lux a sarcastic smile.

 

Lux smiled sadly. “I help with our sheep and goats. I think I can handle some horses.” 

 

Bendy watched Pride gallop around. 

 

“So!” Ruby walked over to the toon. “Who or what is this?” 

 

Bendy didn’t even see to hear the girl as he watched Pride trot around. 

 

Lux smiled. “That’s Bendy. He’s my Uncles kid.” 

 

Ruby’s eyes grew. “I didn’t know ya Uncle had a kid.” 

 

Lux ran her hands though her dark hair. “Yeah…well he does.” 

 

Ruby looked at Bendy who still had his eyes glued to the horse. “Yeah…he looks…different.” Ruby looked at Lux and smiled. 

 

Lux smiled back. “Hey, B.” Lux whistled for the toon making Bendy jump slightly. “This is Ruby. One of my old friends from school.”

 

Bendy smiled. “Hi! I’m Bendy.” Bendy shook the girls hand. 

 

Ruby smiled. “Nice to meet ya Bendy.” She looked the toon up and down. “You like the horses?” 

 

Bendy’s tail moved at a slow pace behind him. “Yep.” He gave her a small smile and nod. 

 

Luxs eyes moved up and she realised the sky had gotten pretty dark. Lux stood up straight. “Me and B should get back. See you around Ruby.” 

 

“Yeah, maybe” Replied Ruby.

 

Bendy grabbed Luxs hand as they turned to walk back down the road they had come, he kept looking back at ruby.

 

After a little while Bendy felt better especially once they could no longer see Ruby, Lux looked down at Bendy “You feeling okay B?” Lux asked. She didn’t want to bombard him with questions, but he didn’t seem as happy on the walk back as he had there.

 

“Yes” Bendy replied giving Lux a small smile.

 

“You liked the horses.” she said with a smile.

 

Bendy smiled. “Yes, especially Pride.” 

 

They got back to the barn and Hope and Faith ran over. “There you guys are.”

 

Henry walked over to the toon with a red rain coat. “C’mon bud.” Henry put the coat on the toon. “Its not even raining.” Bendy crossed his arms as Henry pulled the hood up and zipped it up. “I’m not taking any chances.” 

 

Bendy moaned as Henry pulled him along with the others and back to the house. 

 

“Don’t be sad Bendy.” Hope took the toon free hand and smiled at him.

 

Bendy sighed. “I don’t like wearing this.” Bendy pulled his hand out of Hopes and tugged on the coat. “It feels weird.” 

 

Henry pulled the toon along with him. “Don’t be silly.” Bendy glared up at the man. “I’m not being silly, I don’t like the coat”.

 

Henry looked down at the unhappy toon. “Look; we’re nearly home. You can take it off then.” 

 

Anna looked behind her at the two. “Would you like a cookie when he get back Bendy?” 

 

Bendy looked up and a smile crossed his face. “Yes please.” 

 

Anna gave him a warm smile and they headed inside. 

 

Bendy quickly took his coat off and throw it on the floor before running of into the living room and jumped onto the sofa. 

 

Hope and Faith sat with him and turned the tv on. 

 

Anna got the cookies out and made everyone warm drinks. She watched the dark sky got darker and it began to rain. 

 

Henry walked in with Lux and Anna smiled at them. “Henry, are you going to talk to us now.” Anna gave him a warm smile. 

 

Henry ran his hands though his hair and went to speak when there was a loud knock on the door. 

 

Anna put the cup down and walked into the hallway and opened the door to come face to face with a very angry Eddie.

 

“Eddie?” Anna looked at him with confusion. 

 

“What the hell is he doing here!” Eddie pointed to Henrys blue car with gritted teeth.

 

Anna looked at Henrys car then Eddie. “He’s my brother he’s visiting.” Anna glared at him. 

 

Eddie had soft brown hair and soft green eyes. Eddie pushed past Anna and stormed into the kitchen. 

 

Henry stood up and glared at the man. “What are you doing here?” 

 

Eddie pointed at Henry. “Id like to know what your doing here.” 

 

Lux rolled her eyes. “Drunk again Eddie?” 

 

Eddie slammed his fist into the wall making Anna jump. “DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE. YOU CALL ME DAD! You were meant to come to my house!” 

 

Lux shrugged. “I’ll call you dad when you behave like a dad, Eddie! And when you behave like a dad I’ll come to your house but until then. No thanks!” 

 

Eddie marched over to the girl but Henry stood in front of him. “Back off.” 

 

Hope and Faith came in with every worried and scared faces. “Mum?” 

 

Anna ran to the girls. “Hope, Faith go upstairs to your rooms and take Bendy with you. Everything is okay” She gave them a small but shaky smile. 

 

Eddie looked at his ex-wife. “Who the hell is Bendy?” His face went red as he pushed Henry out of his way. 

 

Henry slammed the man into the kitchen wall. “GET OUT EDDIE!” Henrys voice was cold and his eyes where full of anger. “get out now while you still can!”

 

“Get your hands off me!” Eddie pulled his right arm free and tried to hit Henry but Henry just gripped his wrist and pushed him to the floor. 

 

“Who the hell is Bendy?” He yelled up at Anna.

 

Lux sipped her coffee and looked at the kitchen clock. “Its two in the afternoon and you’re off your rocker.” Lux let a small laugh out. “Shouldn’t you be at work?” She looked down at Eddie as he got up. 

 

“You. Show me some respect.” He glared at Lux. 

 

“Respect!?? What the hell would you know about respect. You’re pathetic!” Eddie grab Lux’s arm and pulled her to looked at him. Before he could do anything, else something sent the man across the kitchen. 

 

Lux fell but was caught by something cold and wet. She opened her eyes and saw something big and black looking down at her. It lifted her up and back on her feet. 

 

She took a small step back as she wobbled, and it seemed to reach out in case she fell back. It had huge horns that curved in and she couldn’t see anything but its mouth and it’s teeth which were razor sharp and a small bow tie. It was so tall its horns just kissed the celling and a sharp tail that laid motionlessly on the white floor. 

 

It looked monstrous, something that shouldn’t be real and yet here it was, right in front of her. Lux felt like she should be afraid of it, but she wasn’t. If anything, she felt…safe… “…Bendy….?” There was no fear in Lux voice just confusion. 

 

It seemed to be looking at her, but she couldn’t see its eyes. It nodded with a small and soft growl. Lux reached up to touch his cheek; it gave off a small purr; a smile came to Lux’s face. “I had a feeling that was you under all that…ink.” She gave a small chuckle. 

 

Anna looked at Henry for answers who walked to the tall, dripping figure. “You okay bud?” Henry placed his hand on the side of Bendy’s jagged horn. Ink ran over his hand, but he didn’t mind. It looked at him and nodded with another soft growl. 

 

Eddie staggered up knocking everything on the side as he stood up. He groaned clearly not aware of what had just sent him across the room. When he saw it his pupils seemed to disappear and he looked in horror. “W-What?” Eddie gripped the walls like they where a life line. 

 

Bendy didn’t move. He knew he didn’t need to, the man was clearly terrified. 

 

Bendy let a cold, threating growl out at the man. Eddie didn’t waste any time and ran down the hallway and out the back door. 

 

Both Anna and Lux watched the huge, dripping figure begin to shrink. Soon enough Anna and Lux where looking at the toon they had meet. 

 

Bendy looked up at Henry who tapped his head. “Good work bud.” 

 

Bendy didn’t smile but looked to Lux and Anna. Anna was holding Lux. 

 

Henry took the toons hand and gently said “Bud, you did a really good job and I am so proud of you, but I need you to go upstairs to Hope and Faith.”

 

Just then Hope and Faith ran out of the living room and saw the small toon. They smiled and ran to him, pulling him into a hug. “I didn’t know you could do that!” Hope let the toon go to look at him. 

 

“That was awesome! You just grow like it was nothin!” Faith continued to hug the small toon. 

 

A small smile came to Henrys face. “Girls, would you take Bendy upstairs. I need to talk to your mum and Lux.” 

 

The girls nodded and pulled the toon down the hallway and up to their room.

 

Henry waited until he heard the bedroom door close. He took a deep breath and looked at Anna and Lux.

 

Anna was looking all over Lux with worried eyes. “D-did he hurt you.” 

 

“Mum, I’m fine.” Lux looked over to Henry. “Bendy stopped him before he could do any really harm”.

 

Anna looked to her brother. “What was that?”

 

Lux looked at her mum. “Mum! Bendy just helped me. After that I really think it will be a long time before Eddie dares come back.” 

 

Anna fell back into her seat. “I-I’m sorry.” She took some long breaths. “W-Why d-didn’t you tell me?” She looked up at her brother, her eyes glazed over with water.

 

Henry ran his hands though his hair. “I didn’t know how to. No-one knows but you guys and Eddie.” Henry looked at them with pained eyes. “Him turning like that was what I was going to tell you…” 

 

Anna let some shaky breaths out. “Does it hurt him?” She looked at Henry with worried eyes. 

 

A small smile came to Henrys face; Anna seemed more worried if Bendy was okay and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. “Not that I know of. It only happens if he’s very, very cross or everything becomes too much for him.” Henry looked at them. “Or he feels it’s needed.”

 

Lux looked down as she thought about what had just happed. “So…he was protecting us?” She looked back at Henry along with Anna. 

 

Henry didn’t say anything but nodded. Anna stood up. “I wish you had told me sooner, but I also understand why you found it hard, I can’t imagine it being an easy thing to word.” She looked to her brother. 

 

Henry looked to his sister. 

 

Anna took a beep breath in and looked around the room. “You two mind helping me clean up?” She gave Henry a smile and he smiled back.

 

About an hour later Bendy opened his eyes to fine himself on the sofa. He didn’t move as this isn’t the place he remembered falling asleep in. He was in Hopes and Faiths room…how did he get here. 

 

It was quite, and no one seemed to be around. The rooms light was off, but the warm kitchen light shone into the dark room. Then he realised he was in his pyjamas.   
As Bendy slowly sat up he could smell eggs. 

 

He climbed off the sofa and jumped when he heard a voice. “Bendy?” He spun around and saw Henry at the kitchen doorway. Bendy let out a small sigh of relief. “Henry? Ya scared me.” 

 

Henry walked over to the toon and smiled. “We were starting to think you would miss dinner. Annas keep it warm for you.”

 

Bendy looked up at the man with worried eyes. 

 

Henry saw this and rubbed the toons horns and gave him a small smile. “Nothing to worry about bud.” Henry pulled the toon into the kitchen. Henry lets his hand go and the toon rubbed his eyes with the sudden bright lights. 

 

“Bendy!” Hope and Faith jumped down from the table and hugged the toon. “About time ya woke up.” 

 

A small smile came to the still sleepy toon. “Hi guys.” 

 

Bendy climbed into his seat between them. Anna smiled and passed him his dinner. “Here you go sweetie.” 

 

Bendy looked worried as he took the plate and quickly thanked her. 

 

The twins nattered on to the sleepy toon and Bendy gave them small nods and hums as he tried his best to seem interested. 

 

“And then we helped mum and Henry clean up. Lux didn’t do anything though.” Faith glared at her sister who just shrugged. 

 

Hope looked at Bendy. “Ya made a lot of mess when you were that monster.” 

 

Bendy’s face dropped and he looked down at his almost clean plate. 

 

“Faith! What the hell.” Lux glared at the girl and gritted her teeth.

 

Faith let a small gasp out as she realised what she had said. “I-I didn’t mean it!”

 

“Henry told us about you being able to change into that version of yourself Bendy.” Anna gave the toon a smile. “Thank you for protecting us.” She placed her hand on Bendy’s shoulder and gave him a big smile. 

 

Bendy looked at her with a mixer of joy and surprise. 

 

“Yeah B, you completely beat Eddies ass.” Lux gave the toon a smile. 

 

Bendy whipped his eyes and took some long breaths in. “S-so ya d-don’t hate me?” 

 

Anna and Lux quickly shook their heads. “No, of course we don’t Bendy.” 

 

Anna stood up and gave the shaking toon a warm hug. “I could never hate you. You’re my nephew after all.” 

 

Bendy took a shaky breath in. He didn’t say anything as Anna continued to hug him. Once she let him go Lux gave him a smile. “I have to admit. I like it. Cousin Bendy. Cousin B. I got some more nick names rolling in for you don’t worry.”

 

A small shaky smile crossed the toons face. 

 

Hope and Faith hugged the toon. “Don’t worry cousin Bendy, I’ll love you forever.” Faith pulled away and smiled at the toon.

 

“But I’ll love you more.” Hope hugged the toon even tighter. 

 

Faith shock her head. “You can’t love him more than me! I love him the most.” Faith hugged the toon.

 

Bendy felt himself being crushed but smiled. “I love you two too.” Bendy hugged them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this episode was inspire by ZanzaFlux


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter with Bendy and Henry saying goodbye to Anna and the girls.

It was dark, cold and inky. The smell of ink stained the air and the lights only let a sot glow off in the wooden halls; Ink seeped out of the brown walls and ceiling. 

 

Bendy sat at Henrys old desk and looked through his drawing of him and Henry. Bendy didn’t remember exactly what the man looked like and Joey said he would look different now. What he meant by that Bendy didn’t know; Joey looked the same. Nothing with him had changed. 

 

Bendy frowned as he held the pitcher with his left hand and held his head with his right. He didn’t often come up to this part of the studio. Mostly because Boris, his best friend laid down the hallway dead but all the lights still worked and there were none of those monsters up here. 

 

Bendy looked at the picture of him and Henry and narrowed his eyes. “Stupid old man.” Bendy began ripping the picture up. “Left me here!” Bendy threw the pieces of paper away and jumped down from the old chair. 

 

Alice was most likely down in one of the lower levels and Boris… Bendy walked down the hallway lined with posters of him and Boris and just listened to the sound of his hooves echoing throughout the halls. He didn’t like the thought of everything knowing here he was and him not knowing where they were.

 

Just as he reached the turn he walked right into someone. Bendy fell back and covered his head. “I-I’m sorry!” 

 

The figure stood there looking at him. Bendy didn’t look up with fear of being hit. 

 

“What are you doing up here.” The voice was cold and cross. Joey.

 

Bendy continued to shield himself with his arms from the hit he just knew he would get off the man. “I-I was just walking around. T-The lower levels are scary.” Bendy slowly lowed his arms. “Those things are e-everywhere, and t-they chase m-me.” Bendy tried his best to his hide fear but his voice shock. 

 

The man knelt down and Bendy covered his face one again. 

 

“No need to be so afraid my little devil.” Joey took the toons wrist and pulled them down to look at his devil. Ink pricked in the toons eyes and a small amount ran down his forehead. “You know I would never hurt you.” 

 

Bendy’s head shot up at the man, his black, pie cut eyes wide with horror and disbelief. “Hurt me…?” Bendy didn’t move but felt himself shaking. “That’s all you’ve done! You killed Boris! You stuck my Alice with that mad woman! You ruined her…” Bendy staggered to his feet. “And I know it only a matter of time before ya mess me up too!” Ink ran down the toons face. It was quite for a moment before the toons head dropped slightly. “Who am I kiddin?” Bendy gripped his horn and looked down. “Ya already have…Me…my friends could have been a big star. Just like you would say…but now I’m nothin…” More ink ran down Bendy’s face. “They’re gone…forever…No-one miss me. Not anyone!” Bendy felt his chest tighten and could no longer control his breathing and shaking. 

 

Joey stood up and watched Bendy’s horns disappear due to how badly his ink was melting. After a few minutes of the only sound being Bendy sobbing and his ink reaching the wooden flooring a wicked smile crossed Joeys face. 

 

Bendy looked down at his hooves as he clutched his head and ink ran down him. 

 

“You know. I could help you be stronger.” Joey didn’t move but observed as the toon tensed up, his tail twitched. “I would make you strong enough that you could save you friends.” 

 

Bendy head shot up at him. A small glimmer of hope in his eyes. “…S-Save t-them?” 

 

Joeys smile grow. “Yes. You see Bendy.” Joey knelt down and Bendy backed up slightly. “These a lot of power in this little body of yours.” Joey reached out for the toons chest and Bendy backed up; this didn’t stop the man and he simply snatched the small toons bow tie and yanked him to be closer. Bendy let a small whimper out.

 

Joey looked at the toon and his smile became darker. “Would you like that. To finally be the one to save Alice…” 

 

Fear ran through the toon as Joey kept his grip on his little, white bow tie. Before he could speak Joey continued. “After a while I may even think about bringing in some of those nasty traitors that left you and your friends here to rot.” 

 

Bendy looked up at the man for a moment taking it all in, then he looked down; his hand resting on Joey that remained locked in his chest. “…no…”   
Joey pulled the toon closer. “what was that?” 

 

Bendy’s hands began to shake again. “I-I said no.” Bendy tried to pull Joeys hands off him and tried to hide his fear. “I don’t want to hurt them. They left b-but you’re the one what did this…. you hurt my friends. Not them.” 

 

Joey looked at the toon with dead eyes. Bendy didn’t think he had ever seen him look like this… Bendy felt Joeys grip become incredibly tight on his bow tie. Bendy winced and tied to pull the man’s hand off him. Bendy watched Joey’s grip tighten and ink began filling his eyes and it felt as though the man was about to rip his heart out, when he looked up at the man he felt his heart drop. Joeys eyes where locked on him. His ice blue eyes full of nothing but rage and frustration. 

 

“Joey.” Bendy yelped as he found himself begging pulled down the hallway. “J-Joey!?” Fear and confusion filled the toons voice as he was pulled farther into the studio. Joey pulled Bendy by his wrist and the toons feet only scraped the flooring as he was pulled. 

 

Bendy only stopped begging the man to stop and calm down when they passed Boris room…Boris laid there chest open and jaw broken. Ink filled Bendy’s eyes. He would never get used to that. 

 

Bendy’s eyes shot open. He didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Just laid there. His black pie cut eyes looked around the room. He let a small, shaky breath out as he remembered he was still at Aunt Anna. 

 

The large window let the raising suns light shine through and made the partials of dust in the air look like little fairies dancing in the air. The window as open and let a refreshing breeze that helped Bendy relaxed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around the room one final time to finally nod to himself that it was a dream. 

 

Henrys bed was empty and the soft brown door was open letting the smell of bacon and eggs fill the air. 

 

Bendy climbed out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. He put his baby blue shirt on and slipped his shoes on before heading down. 

 

Henry walked out into the hallway to feel Bendy walk into his legs. The man smiled and looked down at the toon who rubbed his head and looked up at him. “Sorry Henry.”   
Henry smiled at the toon. “How come you’re up so late.” Henry rubbed the toons head and smiled down at him. 

 

Bendy give him a nervous smile. “Just really tired I guess.” Bendy look the mans hand and looked back up at him. “We’re leaving today?” 

 

Henry nodded and lead the toon into the kitchen. 

 

Anna smiled and placed one of the plates down. “There you are sweetie.” 

 

Hope and Faith smiled and pulled the toon into a hug. 

 

Lux looked through her songs as she ate and moved her eyes to the twins who where shaking Bendy and telling him how much they were going to miss him. 

 

Bendy had to hold Faiths arms that griped his shoulders as she shock him. “Please don’t go! It’s no fun without you.” Faith pulled the toon into a hug and lifted him of the floor.   
Bendy winched but patted the girl. “I’m goanna miss you too.” He gave her a smile as she put him down. 

 

Faiths eyes where glazed over with tears and Bendy frowned. “Don’t be sad.” The toon patted the girls arm and she gave him a small, wobbly smile. 

 

Hope hugged the toon and gave him a smile. “You guys will come back soon, right?” She looked over to her uncle who nodded. “Of course, we will.” Hope smiled and hugged the small toon.

 

Lux stood up and walked over to Bendy as Hope let him go. “It was nice to spend some time with you B. When you come back we can start a new book.” She gave the toon a smile before passing him a small object wrapped up in blue and red wrapping paper. “I got you this. Thought it would be a nice little something for you.” Lux passed it to the toon who smiled and began to unwrap it. 

 

Bendy’s smile grew even more and he finished unwarping it to see it was a red dragon with a yellow belly and honey yellow eyes. Bendy looked at the toy in his gloved hands.   
He looked up at Lux with a small amount if ink in his eyes. “H-He’s for me?” 

 

Lux gave the toon a nodded and the little devil dived on her. “Thank you! I-I love him.” Bendy buried his head into the girl’s chest and a small smile crossed her lips. “No need to thank me cousin B.” She patted the toons back.

 

Henry put their bags in his car and shut the door. Bendy was once again being crushed by the girls as they hugged him goodbye.

 

Anna walked over to her brother. “It was nice to see you Henry.” 

 

The two hugged and Henry gave her a smile back. “It was nice to see you too little sis.” Henry chuckled and patted her shoulder. 

 

Bendy ran over a hugged his Aunts leg. “I’m goanna really. Really. Really miss you Aunt Anna.” Bendy let her leg go and looked up at her with sad eyes.

 

Anna knelt down and hugged the small toon. “I’m going to miss you too. But don’t worry; Henry has promised me we’ll all be seeing a lot more of each other from now on.” She patted the toons head and Bendy gave her a small nod before he buried his face into her leg.

 

Henry picked the toon up in his arms and gave him a smile. “C’mon bud. We’ll see them again before you know it.”

 

Anna smiled at the toon and cupped one of his cheeks. “I’m going to miss you too my little nephew.” Anna kissed the toons cheek making his cheeks turn a light grey; Henry chuckled at the flustered toon and carried him around to the passenger side. 

 

Once the toon was in the car Hope and Faith ran back over and continued to say goodbye through the open car window. 

 

Henry hugged his sister and they wished each other well before he got into his side of the car and started the engine. 

 

Bendy watched as the huge white house got smaller and smaller as they drove down the long road. Soon he could no longer see them waving goodbye. 

 

Henry watched in the corner of his eyes as the toon looked down at his toy bear and dragon. A small smile came to the toons face as he fell into the car seat and let a small sigh out. “I like them.” 

 

Henrys smile grow. “They like you too.” 

 

Bendy smile grew as he looked out the car window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a short chapter.  
> Feel free to leave a comment


	10. Birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Jessica’s birthday! Lots of people are invited including Bendy and Henry! A devil darling at a party. What could go wrong......

Henry picked up a pile of paper work and finished packing his work bag. The office was quite with him leaving 20 minutes late which he knew Bendy wouldn’t be happy about. A small smile came to the mans face as he put his coffee mug in his bag and zipped it up. 

 

Lee walked over to him, a huge smile on his face. “Henry! I was worried I’d missed you.” Lee pulled the man into a hug.

 

Henry chuckled and hugged the man back. “Hey Lee; I thought you finished an hour ago.” 

 

Lees smile remined glued to his face like normal. “Yeah, but I came back to see you. Its Jessica’s birthday tomorrow. We didn’t know if to do anything at all but we thought a party with friends and family would be nice.” 

 

Henry smiled. “That does sounds nice.” 

 

Lee nodded. “Lots of people are coming and I was wondering if you and Bendy would like to come? I mean you’re always talking about him and we thought it would be a good time for us all to meet him.” 

 

Henry put his hands in his pocket. “That sounds good…it’s just well…” Henry felt himself heat up with the worry of them not understanding what Bendy is. 

 

Lee gave the man a confused and worried look. “You don’t have to come.” 

 

Henry shock his head and gave the man a smile. “No, we would love to come.” 

 

Lees smile returned. “Awesome! Its tomorrow at 3pm at our place, you know where it is don’t you?” Henry replied “yes, I remember, we’ll see you at about 3 tomorrow then, thanks Lee.” The two hugged and Lee walked down to the car park with Henry. 

 

 

As Henry drove home he felt a tight knot in his stomach. ‘Bendy at a party…’ Henry chuckled at the thought. ‘I just hope people understand…’ Henry bit his bottom lip and pulled into his driveway and picked up his bag. The moment he opened the front door he heard the sound of small footsteps run around upstairs and smiled. 

 

Seconds later Bendy ran down the stairs and dived at the man. “Henry! Where ya been?” The toon buried his face into Henrys chest as the man rubbed his horns. “Sorry bud, I got caught up at work.” He carried the toon into the living room and placed him on the sofa. 

 

Bendy smiled as he watched the man walk into the small kitchen. “I suppose I can forgive ya.” 

 

Henry opened the cupboard and smiled to himself. “How kind of you.” 

 

Bendy giggled and grabbed his feet, he rocked in his seat, his tail swaying behind him. “Me and Blair sat in her garden and ate cake today.” 

 

Henry filled a pan with soup and sat it on the stove as the toon told him about his day. 

 

“She said she missed me an awful lot.” The toon smiled as he watched the man walk over to him. “Really?” Henry gave him a smirk as he picked him up and carried him to the table. Bendy nodded and Henry placed the bowl in front of him and sat down. 

 

“My friend Lee from work invited use to his girlfriends birthday party.” Henry smiled at the toon who was drinking out of the bowl. Bendy lowered the bowl and a huge smile crossed his face. “A birthday party! That sounds fun.” 

 

Henry chuckled. “We thought it would be a good way for everyone to meet you.” He smiled at the toon. Bendy nodded. “Yeah…” 

 

 

The next day Bendy ran down to the house Henry had pointed out to being Lee’s and Jessica’s. The house was painted a light blue with large windows and was quite big. Bendy knocked on the purple door with his tail swaying behind him. He was in a white shirt and denim jacket. 

 

The door opened to show a blond-haired man with blue eyes smiling. His smile faded as he didn’t see anyone. Then a small voice caught his attention. 

 

“Hi!”

 

He looked down to see a small horned creature with a white face and tail looking up at him with a huge smile. It held out a gloved hand. “Hi, my names Bendy.” 

 

Lee looked at it for a moment before his smile returned. “Bendy!” He laughed and shook the toons hand. “Good to meet you.” Lee smiled down at the toon and lifted his blue eyes from a small demon to Henry. “Hey, Lee. I see you’ve meet Bendy.” Henry chuckled. 

 

Lee nodded. “Come on in.” The two followed the man down the soft yellow hallway and into a kitchen. “Hey everyone. This is my friend from work Henry and his kid Bendy.” Henry looked at Lee and went to speak when everyone cheered. 

 

Bendy smiled up at everyone and some even came over to shake his hand and say hello. After a few minutes he looked up at Henry who was talking to some of the guests. He looked around and saw that outside there was even more people and a long table of food. “Henry!” Bendy pulled on the mas dark blue trawlers. “Food!” The toon pointed outside and Henry smiled “Gone on then.”

 

Bendy smiled and ran out back and made a bee line of the table. When he reached the table he found himself unable to see what sat on top and just managed to reach it. He tried to look at something he could eat. He found a sausage roll and smiled before taking a large bite out of it.

 

“Bendy!” 

 

The little devil turned around to see William, Tim and Zoe all walking over. Tim had a light brown suit on with a blue tie and holding his hand was Zoe with a champagne coloured dress that had small flowers running around her waist. William had a black suit and smiled at the small toon. “We hoped you would be here.” 

 

Bendy smiled and shoved the rest of the sausage roll in his mouth. “Hey guys.” 

 

William walked to the table and picked up a green paper plate and decided what he wanted. Tim smiled at Bendy as he walked past him to the table, he took two plates and passed one to his little sister.

 

Zoe looked to Bendy. “William said you would be with Henry. Like always.” 

 

Bendy’s pie cut eyes grow slight. “What’s that supposed to mean.” He glared at William who smiled and walked over. “C’mon Bendy. Ya always with him. You follow him everywhere.” 

 

Bendy gritted his teeth. “No, I don’t…He just always…I-I like being around Henry! What’s wrong with that? He’s nice.” 

 

Williams smile grow and put a baddish voice on. “You like a lost little puppy.” 

 

Tim looked over to William. “Stop it William.” His eyes moved to Bendy. “He’s just trying to wind you up Bendy. Don’t pay any attention to him.” The boy walked over to the toon and passed him his plate. 

 

Bendy looked at the plate and watched Tim walk back to the table and help Zoe fill her plate up. “Thanks Tim but I can get my own food.” 

 

Tim picked a new plate up. “Its fine Bendy.” He filled his plate up and they all made their way to the red picket fence that ran around the garden. 

 

“So, Bendy.” Bendy looked up at Tim who smiled. “Are you enjoying the party?” 

 

The toon smiled and nodded. “Yep! I’ve never been to one of these before. And the foods really good.” 

 

William looked around at everyone talking and laughing. “I like the music.” He looked at them with a smile. 

 

Tim looked down at him sister. She sipped her lemonade. “What about you Zoe.” He gave her a warm smile. “I just like being her with you guys.” She smiled up at Tim and he smiled back. “I like being her with you too.” 

 

Bendy had almost finished and was looking down at his plate; trying to pick what he wanted to eat next when a formal rough hand reached down and picked up one of his muffin. Bendy quakily graded it only to almost be lifted of the ground. “Hey!” He smiled up at Henry who chuckled. “Not even one.” Bendy didn’t say anything and snatched the muffin out of Henrys hand and quickly ate it. 

 

Henry chuckled and stood up looking down at the four. Lee and Jessica stood behind him. “This is him, Jessica.” Henry motioned down to the small devil who smiled up at them.   
“Awww!” She knelt down and looked into the toons black pie cut eyes. “He’s so cute.” She pinched his cheek making the toon giggle. 

 

“Bendy, this is Jessica.” Henry smiled down at the two. 

 

Jessica was in a frilly shite shirt with a black jacket. “Its good to meet you, cutie pie. Henrys told us so much about you, but I must admit you even cutie than I imagined you would be.” Bendy blushed and covered his face making everyone laugh. 

 

“I thought I was your cutie pie.” Lee smiled at Jessica as she stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t know.” Jessica gave the man a smirk. “You may have some competition.” Lee smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

 

A man with ginger hair walked over and smiled at the two. “You two want to get a room?” 

 

William smiled. “Daddy!”

 

Alois smiled down at the boy. “William!” He picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulders. 

 

Bendy smiled up at the boy sitting on Alois shoulders. “And this must be Bendy.” Alois looked down at the small toon who smiled. “Hi!” Alois smiled back. “Good to meet you Bendy.” 

 

William climbed down from his dad and taped Tim’s head. “Your it.” He took off as Tim quickly got to his feet and took off after a boy. 

 

Bendy smiled and got to his feet to join in. 

 

After about 30 minutes for running around Bendy hid under the food table. The white table cloth hid him, he smiled as he made himself comfortable. He just hoped neither Tim or William had seen him hid. 

 

After a few minutes of laying under the table picking grass he stuck his head out and looked around. He couldn’t see them, and the smell of pizza made him come out and try to find some. 

 

As he reached around the flat surface his pie cut eyes fell on a man who was putting anything and everything on his plate. He looked about 20 with black hair and soft brown streaks, he was very muscular and had tanned skin and wore a white suite. 

 

Bendy didn’t know why but he couldn’t seem too look away from him. He had dark brown eyes and some stubble like Henry. He seemed oblivious to being watched. Bendy continued to reach around the table when he man looked over to him. 

 

The devil quickly looked away and tried not to look back over at him. After a few minutes Bendy let a small sigh of relief out as he assumed the man had left and reached back up on the table. He was only reaching around for a few moments when a blue berry muffin was held in front of him. He looked up to see the man looking down at him. 

 

“You want it?” His voice was rough but smooth and soft. 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything and moved his eyes back to the sweet treat before taking it out the mans hands and shoving it in his mouth. “Thanks.” 

 

The mans eyes grew. “W-What?” He raised a brow. “Is that your voice or are you just messing with me?” Bendy felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “W-What! Why would ya say that? Yeah it my voice.” 

 

He just laughed. “Sorry.” He gave the toon a small smile. “Just didn’t expect you to sound like a kid.”

 

Bendy puffed his grey cheeks out. “I don’t sound like a kid.” 

 

The man smirked down at him. “Sure…” 

 

Bendy turned back to the table and reached around for something.

 

The man smiled. “You want anything prearticular?” 

 

Bendy shock his head. “I just wanna eat.” 

 

The man laughed. “Same.” He passed Bendy a ham sandwich and glass of lemonade. The toon thanked him and began to eat. It took a few minutes but Bendy looked up at him with a confused look. “Who are you?” 

 

The man ate a cupcake and smiled. “My names Rocco. But you can call me Rock.” 

 

Bendy gave him a puzzled look. “Why Rock?” 

 

“Cuz, I can take any hit you give me.” 

 

The toon smirked. “So ya wouldn’t mind if I hit ya?” 

 

He raised a brow. “You really think there a point?” Bendy put his empty glass down on the floor and lifted his arm. The toon was smaller than the man knees but looked determined. Rocco rolled his dark brown eyes with a small smile. Bendy hit the man’s knees and the man feel back into the grass. He clutched his leg. “Owww! Owww! The Pain!”   
Bendy couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry!” He ran to the man who rolled around in the grass. Rocco was unable to hide his toothy smile. Bendy shock the large man’s shoulder. “It didn’t even hurt did it?” A smile on his face. 

 

Rocco hissed in pain. “Yes, it did. I’m in so much pain.” He smiled at the toon. “Can’t you tell.” 

 

Bendy rolled his eyes but smiled. “I like you.” 

 

Rocco sat up and smiled down at the toon. “I like me too.” 

 

Bendy playfully hit the man’s arm. “Ya act different and look different.” 

 

He raised a brown with a small smile. “Says the little horned devil running around.” 

 

Bendy smiled back. “Yep.” He watched the man get to his feet. “Ya look really strong. Stronger than anyone I know.” 

 

Rocco smiled. “I am!” Bendy giggled and waked over to the table. “What about I knight? Could ya beat one of them?” 

 

Rocco walked over and nodded.

 

“A warrior?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Bear?” 

 

Rocco nodded. “Easy as pie.” 

 

“I like pie.” Bendy smiled up at him who passed him a slice of pizza. “Me too.” Bendy hummed and tried to think of something.   
“A Giant spider?!”

 

“Sure can.” 

 

“An evil wizard with fire and ice spells?” 

 

“I’d crush him.”

 

“A dragon! 100 feet tall and fire breath!?” 

 

Rocco laughed. “That’s a little unrealistic.” 

 

Bendy laughed and shoved the pizza in his mouth. 

 

Rocco looked down at his watch and let a sad sigh out. “Looks like it’s time for me to go.” He looked down at the toon who frowned. “I’ll see you around Bendy.” He smiled at him. “Bye Rocco.” Bendy waved goodbye to the man with a smile. 

 

William and Tim running over. “Bendy, who was that?” Tim gave him a confused look.

 

The toon smiled and walked over to the table. “He’s My friend.” He smiled to himself and reached around the table.

 

William shock his head. “No way you’re friends with someone that cool.” 

 

Bendy huffed and reached around the table. “Why not.”

 

Tim began walking over to the toon. “Bendy would you like some help?” 

 

Bendy shock his head and was practically on the table at this point. “I’m not a kid like you Tim. I can do this myself.”

 

Tim went to speak but Bendy fell back and pulled the spotty table cloth with him, sending all the food flying into the air. He fell into the grass and the cloth floated down covering him. The food plummeted down landing everywhere. 

 

The music stopped, and the garden went silent. It was like a scene out of a movie. Or at least that’s what William thought as he tried to hold his laughter in. Tim stood there with his jaws on the floor. 

 

Bendy pulled himself out from under the cover to look at a pair of legs. His pie cut eyes moved up to see a very annoyed Henry look down at him. “H-Hey, Henry.” The small devil gave the man a worried and nervous smile. Henry didn’t say anything, and this made the toons ink run. 

 

Lee walked over and looked at the mess. “How did this happen?” He didn’t sound upset just very confused. Bendy rubbed his arm and looked down with worried eyes.

 

“Bendy wouldn’t let Tim help him get the food so he fell back and pulled it all with him.” William pointed at the toon that intertwined his tail between his fingers. “W-William!” Bendy sounded at the boy. 

 

Henry rubbed his temples and looked to Lee. “I’m so sorry Lee.” 

 

Lee gave him a small smile. “Its fine Henry.” He looked to Jessica who looked at the guilty toon. “Are you hurt Bendy?” Bendy looked up at the woman and shock his head. 

 

“You’re lucky you didn’t get hit by anything.” Henry look around at everything laying around. He looked back at the toon and gritted his teeth. “Why can’t you just let people help you?” 

 

Bendy was at the point where he just wanted to chew at his forked tail but contained to pull it. “I-I just want to do it myself…” 

 

Henry scoffed. “Yeah and look how that turned out.” Bendy didn’t say anything and kept his eyes glued to the ground.

 

Lee patted Henrys shoulder. “It okay Henry. Lets just see what’s still good to eat and put it all back.”

 

Alois walked over. “I’m surprised you where heavy enough to bring it over.” A small smile on his face.

 

Henry gave Alois a look that made the man fall silent and look away from him.

 

Bendy let a small yelp out as Henry snatched his arm and pulled him over to one of the wooden tables. “Just say there.” Henry panicky threw the small toon into the table. 

 

Bendy stood by the table as everyone moved away and over to the collapse dinner table to help clean up. A small amount of ink filled his eyes as he sat down in the grass and lent on the table leg. ‘I can’t do anything right…’ Bendy hugged his legs. ‘I’ll never get to come to one of these birthday party’s again and now the whole party is ruined. All cuz of me.’

 

“Bendy?” 

 

The voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Jessica walking over with sad brown eyes. 

 

He sat up and gave her a surprised but worried look. “Jessica, I’m really sorry! I-I didn’t mean to ruin ya party.” His face was covered in guilt and shame. 

 

“Bendy, it’s okay. I know it was an accident.” She knelt down in front of the small toon

 

“Y-Ya do…?” A small amount of ink pricked the toons eyes. Jessica nodded. “And don’t worry about Henry. I think he had just a little embarrassed about it all.” 

 

Bendy frowned and looked down. “…Yeah…” He pulled at his tail. 

 

Jessica frowned and ran her hand though her short brown hair. “Well you certainly made my birthday party memorable. I’ve never gone to one where a living cartoon capsized the hole dinner table.” She gave the toon a small smile.

 

Bendy let a small laugh out. “Yeah…but I still messed everything up.” 

 

Jessica shock her head. “No, you didn’t.” He tapped the toons shoulder. “And part of me feels this is more down to Henry…” 

 

Bendy didn’t look up and hugged his legs tighter. 

 

Jessica sat down in the grass. Her eyes moved over to Henry who was clearly complaining to Alois. She looked back to Bendy who continued to hug his legs. “I’ll be back” She gave him a warm smile.

 

Bendy lifted his pie cut eyes and watched the woman walk away.

 

Jessica made her way over to Henry and Alois. 

 

“He does this all the time! And now what? You’re saying is that I’m the bad guy?” He looked at Alois with anger. 

 

Alois didn’t get to say anything as Jessica reached them. “Henry.” 

 

Henry turned around to look at the woman. “Jessica look I’m sorry. I’m taking him home once this is all cleaned up.” He moved his eyes to the table. Everyone had almost finished cleaning up. 

 

Jessica shock her head. “He doesn’t need to leave. I know it was an accident.” 

 

He shock his head. “That don’t make it okay. He should have just asked for help, then none of this would have happened.”

 

“C’mon Henry.” Alois frowned. “He didn’t know the table would fall.” 

 

Henry glared at the man. “Aren’t you meant to be helping the others?”

 

Alois didn’t say anything and walked off to help everyone. 

 

Jessica glared at Henry. “Okay, just relax will you. Bendy didn’t mean for any of this to happen. It was an accident and we’ve said it was fine. So, I suggest you go over to him and apologize.” 

 

Henrys green eyes grow. “W-What? What do I have to apologise for?” Henry looked at her with confusion.

 

“You’ve upset him and now he’s over there feeling horrible.” She pointed at Henry. “So just go and say you’re sorry so we can all feel better.” Jessica walked off and over to the table where Lee hugged her. 

 

Henry didn’t move or say anything for a few minutes. His green eyes moved over to the table where he had left Bendy. He let a sigh out and made his way over.

 

Zoe, Tim and William sat with the toon. “C’mon Bendy.” Zoe looked at the toon with sad eyes. 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything and contained to hug his legs.

 

The three looked over to see Henry walking over. They quickly got up and walked away allowing Henry to stand in front of the small devil. 

 

Bendy felt a small amount of ink run down his forehead. He knew Henry stood in front of him, looking down at him with what was most likely an angry expression. “I can walk home myself…not fair for you to miss the party.” Bendy got to his feet. “I’m sorry I messed this all up for ya.” 

 

Henry didn’t say anything and watched the small toon begin to walk away. “…Bendy.” He walked over to the toon who just continued to walk away. “Bendy just listen to me.” Henry gently grabbed the toons arm and felt him tense up. “Bendy.” Henry didn’t let the toons arm go and knelt down on both knees. “Please at least look at me.” 

 

It took a few moments but Bendy turned around to look at the man. His face was stained with tears. 

 

He let a small sigh out and pulled the toon into a hug. “Bud I’m sorry…” He tapped the smalls devils back. “I’m sorry I got so cross.” He felt Bendy rest is head on his stomach. “You think you can forgive me?” 

 

Bendy look up at the man with tired eyes and nodded. “As long as ya forgive me.” 

 

Henry smiled and rubbed the toons horns. “Nothing to forgive Bendy, just remember to ask for help in future.” He gave the toon a small smile.

 

A smile curved the toons lips as he laid his head back on the man. 

 

Henry held the toon for a little while before putting him in a seat at the picnic table. 

 

It didn’t take long for everyone to join them. Jessica smiled at the man as Bendy rested his head on Henrys arm. 

 

“Okay! Who wants hot dogs?” Lee smiled walking over to them with a silver tray. 

 

“N-No ya can’t eat dogs.” Bendy sat up with a worried and tired face. 

 

They all laughed as Lee placed the tray down. 

 

“Don’t worry Bendy. There not real dogs.” Jessica smiled at him and passed some plates around. 

 

The toon looked at the hot dog and picked it up. He took a bite and his eyes grew. “Wow!” A huge smiled came to the toons face. “This tastes amazing!” 

 

Everyone smiled at the small devil as he finished his first hotdog in tree bites and moved onto his next. 

 

Its didn’t take long for the plate to become empty and everyone talked and laughed. 

 

“How does something like that even happen?” Alois raised a brow at Henry who laughed. 

 

Lee smiled. “We are talking to a guy who lives with a living cartoon.” 

 

Jessica nodded in agreement. 

 

Zoe smiled Bendy who rested his head on Henrys arm and was smiling as everyone laughed. “You feeling better Bendy?” She gave him a small smile and he nodded. “Yep, this was nice.” 

 

Jessica smiled. “I’m glad you liked it Bendy.” 

 

The small devil smiled at her before resting his head back on Henry. William jumped down and smiled. “C’mon! Let’s play.” 

 

Tim and Zoe jumped down and pulled the toon off with them. 

 

Henry smiled as he watched them all run around. He moved his eyes to the overs who where all talking and laughing. 

 

A few hours later Henry and Bendy stood out front and said goodbye to everyone. “Thanks for coming.” Lee smiled at them. 

 

Henry smiled back at the man. “It was good to come wasn’t it buddy.” Henry smiled down at the toon who was hugging Zoe goodbye. Bendy looked up and nodded. “I loved it!”   
Jessica and Lee laughed. “Good.” 

 

Henry and Bendy walked down the road and waved goodbye until they would no long see them. It was getting dark and a light fog began rolling in. “You ever think you would want to go to another party?” Henry looked down at the toon who’s tail swayed behind him. 

 

The devil nodded. “I’ll just make sure not to pull all the food off the table.” 

 

Henry laughed. “Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	11. Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Henry head out to get a few jobs done but something is worrying Henry.

“Bendy?” The house was silent. Something Henry had become unaccustomed to. He walked down to his office door that was open slightly. “I told you, you’re not allowed in here by yourself.” He pushed the door open and looked around. The sun shone though the window and onto his desk. “Bendy?” The devil wasn’t sitting on the red bean bag or hiding under his desk. 

 

He made his way back into the hallway when there was a crash from upstairs. “Bendy!” Henry ran up the stairs and looked down the long hallway. All the doors where closed apart from his. He didn’t know why but something felt wrong… He slowly walked down the hallway. ‘Everything’s felt wrong since I got home…why…why don’t I feel safe in my own damn house…’ Henry was pulled out of his thoughts by another crash, he pushed his bedroom door open to see his room complete destroyed. His bed was ripped to pieces with all the stuffing everywhere, his mirror broken, the curtains torn with everything flipped over. Henry walked into the room and took the destruction in. ‘How the hell did this happen?’ Then the thought of Bendy hit him. 

 

The sound of growling caught his attention and something cold and wet landed on his head and ran down his forehead. He whipped it away to see it was black…ink? He looked up to see Bendy smiling down. His teeth raiser sharp and ink covered his eyes. 

 

Henry quickly turned to face the devil who came towards him. “…Bendy…?” Henry stood there, unable to move his body as Bendy stared down at him with a huge grin. “Bud…You can hear me, right?” He tried to hide his worry and fear in his voice but Bendy’s smile grew and he let a small chuckle out before clutching the mans neck and lifting him of the floor. “Bendy!” Henry choked out, he tried to pull the devils clawed hands of his neck, but this just made him tighten his hold. 

 

Bendy smashed him back into the wall making the man cry out in pain. This seemed to make the toons smile grow even more to the point where Henry thought it would rip his face in half. Henry coughed and wheezed for air as Bendy tightened his hand around his neck every time he tried to breathed in. He watched as Bendy leaned in until their faces where only inches apart. “Bendy…y-you have to let me go. You need to listen to me.” Henry gasped for air as the devil seemed to loosen his grip. “This isn’t you bud.” Henry lifted his hand up and placed it on Bendy’s forehead and cold, wet ink ran over his trembling hand. 

 

This didn’t seem to help and instead made Bendy even more angry as he snatched his arm and slammed it into the wall and tainted his grip on the his through. Henry hissed and continued to try and breath. Bendy began to hum in his distorted voice before leaning in even more. “YOu LIeD. 

 

Henry jolted up right, taking fast, deep breaths and clutched his green top where his heart sat. He felt himself begin to shake and his sweat pour, He kicked his blanket away and cover his face with his hands as his shaking and breathing began to slow down. He laid in silence. A ray of sunlight shone in; the sound of talking and cars from outside filled his room. After a few minutes, his bedroom door opened, and a small toon stuck his head in with a smile. “Henry, ya wake?” 

 

Henry didn’t even hear him and continued to lay in his bed covering his face. 

 

A look of worry came to Bendy’s face as he stepped into the blue room. “Henry?” The small devil jumped slightly as Henry quickly sat up and looked at him with what seemed to be fear in his eyes. 

 

Bendy pulled at his tail and twisted it between his gloved hands. “H-Henry…are you okay?” Bendy walked over to the man but stopped when Henry looked away from him. He looked at Henry who looked away from him. “I-I made ya breakfast…you weren’t up so I thought…it would be nice…” Bendy’s voice became quitter as he contained. “…Y-you don’t have to have it if you’re not hungry…” 

 

Henry sat on his bed for a few minutes before getting to his feet. “Thanks buddy. I’ll be down in a little while, okay?” He gave the worried toon a small smile before walking out of his room. 

 

Bendy walked into the hallway to see Henry close the bathroom door. He made his way downstairs and pulled himself up into his seat at the dinner table. His plate was empty. He had planned on waiting for Henry but couldn’t help himself from eating his and almost moving onto Henrys. 

 

The small toon laid his head on the table and looked at Henrys plate. It was some toast with raspberry jam and a bowl of cereal. Nothing amazing but it meant Henry could just come down and eat. Bendy frowned as he listened to Henry walk around upstairs. ‘Maybe he had a nightmare…Do humans get them? I know they get dreams, but nightmares are different…right?’ He looked up to see Henry walking into the room with his white shirt and black trousers on. 

 

Bendy sat up and gave the man a smile. “Here ya go Henry.” He pushed the plate over to the man as he sat down. “Thanks Bud.” Henry gave him a smile. Bendy smiled as he watched the man eat and jumped down pulling a glass out. “Ya want a drink?” Henry gave the toon small nod and Bendy filled the glass with orange juice. Henry smiled as Bendy placed the full cup on the table and climbed back into his seat. 

 

Bendy hummed and tapped his fingers on the table. “So, are you okay?” Henry moved his green eyes to the toon. “You seemed upset.” Bendy gave the man a worried look and began pulling at his tail.

 

A small smile came to Henrys face. “I’m fine bud.” It was quite for a few minutes. “This is good.” Henry gave Bendy a smile. The toons face lit up. “It is?” Henry nodded and Bendy’s smile grown even more. 

 

After a few minutes Henry stood up with his empty plate and walked over to the devil and rubbed his horns. “Now, I have a lot to get done today. You want to help?” Bendy smiled up at him and nodded. 

 

An hour later they were pulling up in town. Bendy jumped out with his tail dancing behind him. Henry walked past him pulling the toon’s hood up. It wasn’t hugely busy, and cars drove by as they made their way to…wherever Henry had planned. 

 

Bendy looked down at his white shirt and pulled the two strings that came out of his blue hoody “Henry, where are we going?” Henry looked around as they walked, he pointed over the road to a small corner shop. “I just need a few things from there.” Henry crossed the road and Bendy ran after him. 

 

As they walked in the smell of oil and paint made the toon coughed and scrunched his face up. Henry looked around the shelfs and hummed as Bendy stood next to him looking around, his eyes fell on a pot of pink paint. ‘Pretty.’ His pie cut eyes moved along the shell. “Lux says she could make a story out of anything. Any situation.” Bendy looked up at the man and pointed to the cans of paint. “Ya think she could make a story about paint?” Bendy smiled up at the man who smiled down at him. “A story about paint?” Henry looked back to the shelf. “It doesn’t sound like something I would be interested in but knowing Lux she probably could make up a story, she has a great imagination.” 

 

Bendy nodded. “I’m goanna ask her when we see her again.” The man smiled as his eyes moved along the shelf. “You could write to her. Then if she accepts your challenge she can read it to you when we head back down there.” 

 

A huge smile crossed the toons face. “W-Write to her!” The toon pulled Henrys coat. “I-I wanna do it now!” 

 

Henry chuckled. “Tell you what. We’ll do our jobs, get some stuff to write a letter with, have lunch and you can do it when we get home.” The man smiled as he watched Bendy buzz with excitement. 

 

Henry got some oil and they headed out. They walked past lots of shops and buildings. They walked into one of the shops that was full of crafting martials. Bendy followed Henry though the shop and to the back where Henry flipped thought some paper. 

 

Bendy walked to the counter and tried to see what was on top. He placed his hand on the flat surface and pulled down a pack of pens. He put them back and felt around some more. The toon whined as he couldn’t find anything and was too short to just look and see what sat on the counter. Henrys green eyes moved over to the demon that tried to find something. He walked over and picked up a pack of crayons. “Here.” Henry passed them to the toon who smiled. 

 

Henry looked though some more paper and choose some random sheets and picked up a pack of blue and black pens. He turned around and looked at the toon who was counting the crayons and gazing at the colours. “You like them?” Bendy didn’t look up at the man but nodded. Henry smiled. “You can have them.” Bendy smiled up at the man and went to speak but Henry continued. “If your promise to be quite in the next shop.” Bendy nodded and they made their way to the check out. 

 

As they walked down the road Bendy looked at his crayons and was even more excited to write to his cousins and aunt. 

 

They walked into a huge shop. There were books everywhere. Sitting on tall and long shelfs with a few computers and people sitting around. Bendy smiled at all the books. “Wow!”   
“Shh!” An old woman held her long wrinkled finger at the toon. She had grey hair and glared at the toon with a wrinkled and scrunched up face. 

 

Bendy looked at her with an innocent face as Henry walked up to him. “Sorry.” Henry took the toons hand and pulled him away. Bendy looked back at the woman who was glaring at them. He growled at her showing her rows of sharp teeth and a devilish smiled came to his face as he watched her face turned white and jaw dropped. 

 

Henry, oblivious to the toons actions sat him down at an oak table. “Okay. Stay here while I go find myself a new book.” Henry rubbed the toons cheek with a warm smile and walked off. 

 

Bendy sat in the seat and put his crayons down. He looked around the shelfs covered in books and hummed. After a few minutes of nothing the toon jumped down with his crayons and went looking for Henry. 

 

He looked around the shop and hummed as he tried to find the man and found him in the fiction section. Henry’s eyes scanned the shelf when he felt a small hand pull at his black trawlers. He sighed and looked down to see Bendy smiling up at him. “Henry I’m bored. Can we get some food?” 

 

Henry shock his head and picked the toon up and placed him at one of the computers and turned it on. “Here. The computer filled with images of dragons. “Have a look at them.” He rubbed the toons head and walked off. ‘That should keep him entertained for a while.’ 

 

Bendy looked thought the images of dragons and smiled. He saw lots of them. Green, blue, purple but his smile grew when he found one that was just like the one from Lux’s book and his toy. Red with a yellow belly and eyes. Bendy smiled and took a piece of paper from a small pile and began drawing. 

 

Henry ran his finger over the colourful books. He wasn’t sure what he wanted but something he could get lost in when he had some time to himself. He found a book with fire of the front and a huge cooking pot full of people and a demon staring. Henry shock his head. ‘God. When did I even last have a nightmare?’ He ran his hand thought his brown hair. ‘I can’t even tell why I’m still shaken up by it. It was a fucking dream.’ Henry clenched his hands that held the book. ‘Just get a grip. Everyone has them. I shouldn’t still be thinking about it.’ Henry shoved the book back in the shelf and walked further down. 

 

Soon he picked a book and walked over to the main desk. As he was served; Bendy ran back over to him and held a picture up. Henry’s green eyes grew slightly. Bendy had drawn a red dragon in a forest with a yellow belly and piercing yellow eyes. A small amount of fire and smoke escaped its mouth that was full of sharp teeth. He took the drawing out of the happy toons hand with an unreadable expression. “…Do ya like it?” The man didn’t take his eyes of the drawing. 

 

When making Bendy; Joey had hoped he would be an artist. Help make the animations but no matter how hard the toon had tried nothing he gave Joey was good enough. Henry would watch the man rip the drawings right in front of the toon and send him of to do it again. He had tried to help Bendy and tell him not to pay attention to Joey and that he simply had unattainable high expectations, but it was clear Joey had pushed the toons confidence with his art down to a point where Bendy had simply stopped trying. Henry frowned as memories of Joey yelling at the toon and ripping his work up flashed in his mind. 

 

Joey tapped his fingers on his wooden desk. His blue eyes moved to Henry who was leaning on the wall and looking down. “He should be able to do this.” Joey looked down at his work. 

 

Henry lifted his green eyes and went to speak when the office door cracked open. Bendy stood there with a piece of paper. “I-I did it…” 

 

Joey stood up and walked over to the toon who held his work up to him his tail slowly swaying behind him. 

 

Joey took the drawing and look at it. He looked back down at Bendy and then to the drawing. “Do you like it?” Bendy smiled up at the man.

 

Henry walked over and looked over Joeys shoulder. The picture was pretty good. “He’s got the shading right this time. And the heights.” Henry smiled down at the toon who smiled back. 

 

Joey rolled his eyes and ripped the picture up. “Do it again.” He walked over to the bin and threw the ripped up drawing away. 

 

Bendy looked down and let a small broken-hearted sigh out. “Okay.” Henry watched the toon begin to leave but Joey yelled at the small toon. “Come here!” 

 

Bendy was clearly worried but did as he was told and let a small gasp out as Joey picked him up and carelessly threw him into the chair. “You don’t leave this seat until I’m happy with what you give me.” He put a few sheets of paper in front of the toon and a black pen. Bendy clearly tensed up as Joey walked behind the small toon and stood very close to him. 

 

Henry watched a small amount of ink run down Bendy’s forehead as Joey leaned over him, resting his hands on the toons small shoulders as he watched him work. “You need to be smaller.” Joey took the drawing and ripped it up making Bendy whine. 

 

“Joey.” Henry stood up straight. “Can we talk for a minute.” 

 

Joey didn’t take his eyes of the Bendy’s work. “What?” This made Henry sigh. “Outside.” Joey looked up at the man. “I leave him alone for minute and he’ll mess it up.” Joey gripped Bendy’s horn as he stood behind the toon. “We can talk here.” 

 

Henry moved his eyes to Bendy who looked miserable as he drew. “I just think.” He stopped and moved his eyes to Joey who was looking back down at the toon as he rubbed his horns. “Your pushing this. He’ll get the hang of it…j…just give it some time.”

 

Joey chuckled and seemed to tighten his hand around the toons horn. “Oh, He’ll get it. Don’t you worry.” 

 

Henry frowned as he watched Bendy move his free hand to Joeys. “T-That kind hurts Jo-Joey.” 

 

The man didn’t let the toons horn go and seemed to tighten his grip; Bendy let a small whine out. “So sorry my little devil.” He moved his blue eyes to Henry. “Why don’t you let us get on with our work Henry. You have your own work to do.” He smiled. “We want to make that deadline this time. Don’t we?” Henry looked at the Joey for a moment before leaving the room.

 

“Sir?” 

 

Henry looked over to see a young woman holding out the book he had got. “O-oh.” He laughed nervously. “Thank you.” His eyes moved down to Bendy who pulled his tail as he looked down at his feet. Henry placed his hand between the toons horns. 

 

Bendy looked up at the man who smiled down at him. “Bud. This. Looks amazing. It’s just beautiful” Henry handed the drawing back to the toon. Bendy didn’t look away from the man as he took his drawing back. Henry was impressed. A smile crossed the toons face and Henry took his book and they made their way outside. 

 

Bendy skipped next to the man as they walked into a café. They got a table by the window and sat down. Bendy looked at his drawing and Henry smiled and looked at the menu. After a few minutes they ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. 

 

Bendy hummed as he moved his head side to side and twizzled the spaghetti around his fork. “Can we go to that cake shop?”

 

Henry smiled and sipped his coffee. “I guess. As long as you don’t offer him buttons and cap lids as payment. I don’t see why not.” 

 

Bendy smiled, showing of his fangs. “But there pretty and I was collecting them for ages.” Henry laughed. “I’m afraid, they don’t make up for money.” Bendy smiled “Okay, I won’t, I promise.” 

 

Henry smiled and looked down at his plate. “Bendy…d…do you think I would ever lie to you?” He asked in a flat tone. 

 

Bendy stopped eating and looked up at the man. Henry was looking down at his plate and his brown hair shielding his eyes. “Why would ya ask that?” Bendy replied, his voice full of confusion.

 

“Bendy, please just answer the question, I need to know.” Henrys tone was little sterner this time. 

 

Bendy felt some ink run down his forehead. “H-Henry?” Bendy’s tail dropped and a frown appeared on his face. “I don’t understand?” 

 

Henry ran his hand though his hair; lifting his head to look Bendy direct in the eyes. “Bendy. Do you think I would lie to you. About anything?” 

 

Bendy seemed more upset then confused at his point. “N-no…no.”

 

Henry let a small sigh out and nodded. “Ok.” 

 

Bendy watched the man get to his feet. “I could do with some air.” He walked around the table and rubbed the toons cheek. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Outside was getting a little busy and the streets seemed more alive. Henry moved his green eyes to the café window and could see Bendy sitting inside with his head on the table. He rubbed his arm and lent back on the brick wall. People passed by and it only seemed like a few minutes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up to see Cab and Fin standing by him with Cabs hand on his shoulder. “Henry, you all right?” 

 

Henry felt a little unprepared for that question and stood up straight. “Cab? Fin? What are you two doing here?” 

 

Cab smiled. “We were out shopping when we saw you stood here.” He took his hand off Henrys shoulder. “What are you doing out here?” He moved his eyes to the window to see Bendy eating. “Your ink ball’s inside.” 

 

Henry chuckled and gave the man a tired smile. “I just needed some air. We’re getting some jobs done.” 

 

Fin smiled. “That sound fun, you really know how to live” Cab laughed. “Yep, that’s our Henry.” 

 

Henry rolled his eyes but let a small laugh out. When he looked back at the men they were looking at him with worried eyes. “What’s up with you two?” 

 

Cab tapped his walking stuck. “You! We’re worried about you. What’s wrong Henry?” 

 

Henrys smiled faded as he looked away from them and ran his hand though his brown hair. “I-I had a nightmare. Yes! I know it’s stupid that I’m letting it get to me, but it was just…” 

 

Neither of the men said anything but waited for Henry to continue.

 

“Bendy was…different…I tried to help him, but I couldn’t…I just couldn’t seem to get him to hear me.” Henry clutched his head and took a deep breath in. Cab and Fin shared with worried eyes. Henry looked at Cab with fear in his eyes. “I-I need to tell you two something.” Henry looked to Fin. “But you can’t say a word to anyone, especially Bendy.” The two older men shared a worried look. 

 

Bendy finished his lunch and looked out the window to see Henry walking to Cab and Fin. He smiled and pressed himself to the window. The men seemed to be talking and Cab nodded with a worried look. 

 

Bendy moaned and slid down the window and back into his seat. “Must be something important.” His pie cut eyes moved to Henrys plate that was empty. The toon walked over to the front door and made his way outside. It got very loud and a cold wind blow over the small devil. “Henry!” 

 

Henry stopped talking and turned around to see Bendy smiling up at him as he walked over. “What ya doing?” Bendy smiled up at the two older men. 

 

“Hello, Ink ball.” Cab smiled down at the toon who rested his head on Henrys knee. “Can we go get some cake now.” Bendy smiled up at the man who smiled back down at him. “Sure.” Henry looked to Cab and Fin. “You guys want to join us?” 

 

The two men smiled. “When have we ever said no to cake?” Cab laughed as they made their way over to the bakery. 

 

Bendy ran to the glass door and tried to push it open. Henry smiled and pushed the door open for the toon who ran inside. 

 

The smell of cake and bread filled the air; a few small tables lined up by the walls and Bendy was looking through the glass display counter where all the cakes and biscuits were laid out. 

 

Henry stood next to the toon and rubbed his horns. “So, what would you like?” 

 

Bendy smiled as his eyes moved from one cake to the next. “I don’t know.” The small toon looked up at Henry who smiled down at him. “What are you getting?” 

 

Henry moved his eyes to the cakes. “I’m not hungry” He looked back to the toon who frowned. “But…but you don’t need to be hungry to eat cake and we always get cake together.” He gripped the man’s trousers. “What’s wrong Henry?” 

 

The man gave him a weak smiled. “I’m fine bud.” He rubbed the toons horn. “Now.” Henry knelt down and looked at the cakes. “How about a chocolate muffin?” He moved his green eyes to see a very worried Bendy looking back. “Ya know you can talk to me, right?” 

 

Henry looked at the toon for a few moments. “Bud, I’m okay.” He cupped the toons face with his left hand and rubbed his horn with his right. “I just had a bad dream okay.” He smiled warmly at the worried toon. “I don’t get them often and it’s just shock me up a little. The moment I think it’s out my head it pops back in and I’m trying to make this a fun day for you.”

 

Bendy looked up at Henry. “But you’re not having fun?” This made the man chuckle. “I’m having fun. I here with you and nothing gives me greater pleasure than seeing you happy” Bendy’s tail flicked up and began swaying behind him. “Really?” 

 

Henry nodded. “Now, what would you like?” Bendy still seemed a little worried but moved his pie cut eyes to the cakes.

 

Once outside Fin smiled and pointed to a taxi. “Looks like that’s our ride.” Cab nodded. “We’ll see you around Henry. And you ink ball.” Bendy stuck his tongue at the man who laughed and got in the taxi. 

 

They continued walking down to the car and soon arrived home. 

 

Bendy slipped though Henrys legs and ran straight to the dinner table. He climbed up and began writing on a piece of paper with his crayons. 

 

Henry chuckled and sat down. Bendy hummed and turned to look at the man. “Could ya help me?” Bendy looked back at the paper. “I don’t really know what to write...” Henry smiled and leaned in closer to the toon. “Sure buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more to help set up future chapters so 'no' you wont be getting any answers for a while.   
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Pip, Cab and Fin all meet Bendy? How did Bendy become Bendy? And what's Henry's favourite type of cake...?

Bendy stood by the front door and watched Henry pull out the driveway, waving goodbye before disappearing down the long stretch of quiet road. Bendy frowned and sat down on the front step with Bluebear and his dragon who he had decided to call Draco. He held the red dragon and blue bear next to each other and hummed. He didn’t know who long he sat there looking down at the two stuffed toys when a sweet voice caught his attention. 

 

“Bendy?” 

 

He looked up to see Blair standing over on the other side of the road waving at him. Her dark brown curly hair swayed in the wind along with her long white dress and that perfect smile that would always make Bendy smile back. The toon stood up and placed Blauebear and Draco on the stone steep before making his way over to the tall woman who smiled down at him. “I have something to show you.” She began walking to her house and Bendy followed. “What is it?” 

 

Blair didn’t say anything but giggled as they walked around the brick home and into her garden. Bendy’s jaw dripped as he saw the flowers they had planned a few weeks ago had grown. Purple and blue flowers sat along her white picket fence. “Blair!” Bendy smiled up at the woman and his eyes shimmered. “They grew!” 

 

Blair laughed and gave the small toon a nod. “Yeah, they certainly have”. She looked away from the smiling toon and gazed as the flowers. “They’re beautiful.” Bendy nodded. “We should celebrate! Ya know…since it all worked out.” 

 

Blair smiled. “And would that celebration also mean cake?” She smiled down at the toon who quickly nodded. “Ur, yeah! You can’t go celebrating something without cake.” Blair laughed with a small nodded. “Can’t argue with that.” 

 

Just then an old voice caught their attention. “Blair?” The two looked over to see Miss Pip walking around the house with a small basket. Her hair was in a neat, tight bun and she was wearing a long full length blue dress and a soft grey cardigan. “Ah, there you are.” She moved her pale blue eyes to Bendy who smiled up at her. “Hi, Miss Pip!” Pip smiled down at the small ink demon. “Hello Bendy.” She moved her eyes to Blair who was looking down at Bendy. “I was wondering if you would like me to cheek on your flowers.” The elderly woman looked round. “But I see that won’t be need.” A small smile formed on her face. 

 

Blair smiled back as a small, curled strand of hair fell over her dark brown eyes. “Thank you Pip. Yes, they just popped up.” She giggled and Bendy hummed. 

 

“Well.” Pip smiled. “We should do something to celebrate.” Bendy quickly nodded. “That what I said!” She nodded. “Well how about we make a cake? I have more than enough ingredients at my home.” 

 

Bendy looked up at the woman with huge eyes. “M-make…a cake? I never done that before.” He looked up at the two woman who smiled down. “Well today is the day. Come along you two.” 

 

The three made their way back out-front and made their way down to Pips home. Bendy waved to some of his friend who ran over and walked with them. Soon they were at Pips. The walls were a soft brown and most of the flooring was wood with lots of patterned rugs and photo frames on the walls. They hung their coats up and Pip began boiling some water for cups of tea. 

 

Bendy sat at the bottom of the stairs as he pulled his shoes off and tapped his feet on the brown, wooden floor. He stood up and placed his hooves onto the brown and grey rug and then onto the wood. Blair leaned on the wall and watched the toon clip his hooves on the hard wood floor and then the rug over and over. “Having fun there?” Bendy jumped and quickly turned to look at the woman who smiled. He laughed nervously. “Y-Yeah…” Blair giggled and began walking into the kitchen. Bendy ran next to her and they joined Pip. “Teas ready” Said Pip, “Let’s get baking”. 

 

Soon they had everything they needed and began baking. Blair cracked the eggs while Pip weighed out the flour and sugar. Bendy stood on a wooden chair between them and watched. Pip put everything in the bowl and began mixing. Blair put the old looking oven on while Bendy took over with the mixing. “When can we eat it?” Bendy pulled the wooden spoon out and then back into the mixing bowl. 

 

Pip smiled and took over mixing. “About 30 to 40 minutes.” This made Bendy frown and place his head on the table. “But that’s like…forever!” Blair laughed and walked over. “That’s a little dramatic.” She placed her hands on Bendy’s shoulders and watched Pip mix when there was a knock at the door. 

 

Pip put the spoon down and left the room and Bendy quickly picked the spoon up and began mixing. He looked up at Blair who seemed lost in thought. “This is fun. But I prefer to just eat the cake.” This made Blair giggle and looked down at the small devil who was mixing. 

 

Then talking caught their attention, Pip walking back in with Cab and Fin. “Hello Blair, Ink ball.” Cab grabbed himself a cup of tea and made himself at home. He smiled as Bendy stuck his tongue at him and went back to mixing. 

 

Fin walked over to see what the devil was doing. “Making a cake?” Bendy looked up at him and nodded with a smile. “Chocolate.” He looked over to Pip who was filling a glass with water. “Right, Miss Pip? We are making a chocolate cake, aren’t we?” Pip smiled. “If that’s what you want to make.” Bendy quickly nodded and went back to mixing. “Henry loves chocolate. With raspberry’s.” The old woman smiled as she walked over to him. “Well we can put some raspberry jam in the middle.” Bendy smiled. “Yes! Then Henry will really love it.” 

 

Cab laughed and sipped his tea. Pip opened the back her glass back door. “I have a berry bush just at the bottom of my garden if you would like to go and pick some.” Bendy’s eyes grew and he jumped down from the chair. “Yes please.” Pip handed him a basket and looked to Cab and Fin. “Why don’t you two help him?” Fin shock his head and sat down. “I’m good.” Cab nodded. “Yeah. He’ll will be fine.” Pip glared at the two men. “Let me rephrase that. You two head outside with Bendy and help him pick some raspberries. Now.”  
Cab moaned and got to his feet. “Okay, Okay.” The two walked out to where Bendy was already by the bush. “1…2…3…4…” Bendy’s counting was cut short by Cab picking the basket up. “Okay ink ball. Let’s get this over with.” Cab pulled a handful of red berries of the bush and threw into the basket. Bendy glared up at him and grabbed the basket. “No!” He poured the red berries out and began cheeking them. “I don’t want the bad ones.” 

 

Fin rolled his soft blue eyes and whispered to Cab. “We’re going to be here all day.” Cab chuckled and nodded. 

 

Pip and Blair put the chocolate cake mix into two cake tins and placed it in the oven and began cleaning. Blair smiled as she saw Bendy taking raspberry after raspberry out of Cabs and Fins hand and shaking his head before throwing them into the bush. “Pip.” Blair turned to the old woman who finished cleaning the side. “I was wondering if you didn’t mind me asking but how did you, Can and Fin all meet Henry…he’s much…” Blair rubbed the back of her head. “He quite young and I just…” Blair felt herself blush and look away. “I’m sorry. This is all coming out wrong. 

 

Pip laughed and smiled. “I am aware I am old, Blair.” She picked her tea up. “If I’m honest, I don’t think we would have meet Henry if it wasn’t for Bendy.” 

 

Blair sat down at the table with Pip. “So, you all meet Bendy first?” She raised a brow and pulled some of her hair behind her ear. The old woman nodded. “I believe Bendy had only been out of the studio for a few weeks.” A smile came to Pips face.

 

Backflash  
Pip pulled the hot cookies out of the oven and sat them on the table where Cab and Fin smiled. “Nice work Pip.” Cab smiled at the woman, he picked on of the cookies up just to drop it and hiss. “Shit. That’s hot.” 

 

Pip glared at the man. “Language.” Fin laughed as Cab looked down with shame. She sat down at the table and sipped her tea. “So, you heard about that living cartoon.” Fin sipped his coffee and waited for Pip to answer. She nodded. “A young man is looking after it.” 

 

Cab nodded. “Apparently he lives just down the road. Carful Pippy. I also heard it’s a demon. Don’t want your cakes getting cursed.” Fin laughed while Pip shock her head. “Some of the children were talking about the little thing. It seems it play with some of them.” Cab raised a brow and ran is hands though his small grey beard. “Kids playing with a living cartoon demon?” He chuckled. “And I thought I had it hard.” 

 

Just then there was a knock at Pips door. She stood up and made her way down to the door when she opened it and warm breeze washed over her but no one was there. “Hello?” She looked around but couldn’t see anyone. She jumped as a childish voice caught her attention. “Hello.” 

 

Pip looked down to see a small strange looking creature looking up at her. It had a white face and large, black pie cut eyes that hid under his red basketball cap. He pulled his tail and rocked on her heels. The elderly woman looked down at the devil who just smiled up. “I’m sorry, I accidently kicked my friends ball into ya garden.” The toons smiled faded as Pip didn’t say anything and this made him began to playing with the buttons on his blue shirt. “Can I have it back please…I promised him I would look after it.” 

 

Pip pulled herself together and nodded. “Yes. Yes. Sorry.” She opened the door a little more. “Come in. The back doors just in the kitchen down the hallway.” The toon smiled and ran in. 

 

Fin laughed but stopped when he saw a small, strange creature run into the room. Cab noticed his friend had stopped laughing and followed his wide blue eyes to see the creature for himself. “Holy shit!” Cab quickly got to his feet and this clearly frightened the small toon. “T-That’s it. The cartoon!” 

 

Pip walked in and shouted at Cab. “Language!” He didn’t take his wide eyes of the devil. Pip opened the back door and the toon thanked her before making his way over to the white ball that sat in the middle of her beautiful garden. 

 

“That’s it?” Fin stood next to Pip and watched the toon pick the ball up. He began laughing. “I thought it would be like.” He fell into his chair. “I was expecting some kind of…” Fin tried to find the right word but failed. “I don’t even know. But not that. It’s so small.” He ran his hand though his grey hair as Cab sat back down. 

 

The toon walked back in and smiled. “Thanks.” Pip smiled “No problem.” As the toon walked through the kitchen the plate of cookies caught his attention. “They smell good.”   
Cab raised his brown at the toon. “You don’t even have a nose. But you can smell?” It looked up at the him. “Yeah.” Its tail swayed behind him as he placed his gloved hand where his nose should be. This made Cab laugh. “Then again you don’t even have a neck.” The small devil smiled. “Yeah. My friends say I don’t have to worry about vampires.” Cab and Fin laughed while Pip picked the tray up. “Would you like one?” She held the plate out for the toon who’s face lit up. “Really?” Pip nodded with a warm smiled and watched the small gloved hand take the biggest cookies she had to offer. His pie cut eyes ran over the cookie before he took a bite and smiled. “Wow! These are amazing.” He smiled up at the woman. 

 

“That’s Pippys cooking. Never fails to bring a smile.” Cab sipped his coffee. All three felt odd being around a living cartoon, but it wasn’t as weird as they had expected. “Pippy?” It looked at the man who finished his biscuit. Pip looked down at the toon. “You can call me Miss Pip.” The toons smiled and shoved the rest of the chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. “Thanks Miss Pip?” She smiled and motioned to the two old men. “This is Cab and Fin.” The two gave the toon a small and wave. 

 

“Hi, I’m Bendy.” He held his hand out to the woman. “The dancing demon.” Pip smiled and shook his hand. “So, ya made them yourself?” He pointed to the tray and Pip nodded. “I just love baking.” Bendy tilled his head. “Baking…?” Pip nodded. “I make lots of cakes and cookies. Sometimes bread.” Bendy’s eyes grew and tail quickly swayed behind him. “I didn’t know you could make them! Henry gets them from the shop.” 

 

Cab looked over at the happy toon. “And I take it Henrys the guy that you live with?” Bendy looked over and nodded. “Yep.” He looked back down at the ball in his hands. “I should get this back to my friend. He went out for the day and I said I would have it back to him before he got home.” Pip looked down at the toon. “Of course.” She let him out and watched the small toon make his way down the street. 

 

It was about an hour later when there was another knock at the door. Pip placed her tea down and opened the door to see a young man. No older than 30 with rich brown hair and pure green eyes with a small amount of stubble. “Hi. You’re Miss Pip?” The man ran his hand thought his hair. 

 

Pip looked at the man and gave him a small nod. “Yes.” Cab and Fin walked over and smiled. “Looks like someone’s popular today.” Pip hushed him and moved her attention back to the young man. “Can I help you?” She smiled at him. He shook his head. “I just wanted to apologize for any trouble Bendy caused.” The man looked sad but quickly continued. “He’s not bad, really. Just likes to have fun…” 

 

The three looked at him and all nodded in unison. “We gathered that.” Fin said. Pip smiled. “He’s a sweet little thing.” The man looked taken back and put his hand in his pockets. “Wait…you’re not cross…?” This seemed to confuse the three and they all shock their heads. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to people being okay with him knocking on their door…” The man chuckled weakly and ran his hand thought his brown hair and bit his lip. “I brought him here to apologize.” The three looked past the man to see the same little devil standing at the gate to Pips home and pulling his tail as he looked down. “I’m awfully sorry. People usual have a less than pleasant reaction to meeting him, I’ve just start assuming that’s how everyone feels when meeting him…or even hearing about him…” 

 

Pip frowned and looked at the two old men who looked slightly guilty. She looked back to the young man. “We’ll he was no trouble. If anything, it was nice to finally meet him for ourselves.” Cab and Fin nodded, and the man smiled. “I’m glad.” He pulled his hands out of his pockets. “My names Henry.” 

 

The three smiled and all introduced themselves before Pip offered for them to come inside. Henry was clearly surprised but thanked her and called the worried toon over. Once Bendy reached the steep he went to apologize like normal when Henry rubbed his head. “You want to come in.” Bendy looked up at the man and then to Pip, Cab and Fin who all just smiled. The toon smiled and nodded his head. 

 

Back to toady…  
Blair finished her tea and looked surprised. “So…it was as normal as that. He kicks his friends ball in your garden and that sets it all off.” Blair couldn’t help but let a small laugh out as Pip nodded. “As simple as that.” 

 

The back door opened and Bendy walked in with the basket full of perfect raspberry’s. “Did it.” Bendy pulled Pip aside, “Don’t let Cab and Fin help again, they are not very good at picking raspberries.” Pip smiled at the toon “I saw you having trouble with them, lets get these washed shall we.” Once the berries where clean they all sat down and the smell of the chocolate cake cooking filled the room. “Is it almost done?” Bendy looked to the oven and Pip nodded. “Just a few more minutes.” The toon smiled and sat in front of the oven. It didn’t take long for it to finish and Pip to pull it out. 

 

Bendy climbed onto the wooden chair and watched Pip cut the cake and began filling it with some raspberry jam. She smiled and put it back together and put some white icing onto top. “Would you like to put the raspberries on top?” She passed Bendy the bowl full of raspberries and Bendy nodded. 

 

Bendy paced them on the cake. Soon he sat up and looked down at the cake. “Done!” He smiled and jumped down and Pip smiled. “Would you like to take whatever’s left home to Henry.” Bendy nodded and climbed into his seat and the woman began cutting.

 

They all tucked in. Cab smiled. “I guess all that time picking berries was worth it.” Fin nodded.

 

At the World News Station.  
Henry sat in the office and looked though the new pages he had just finished writing. Jessica sat next to his and was typing away. The room was silent apart from the tapping of keyboards as the boss walked from one end of the room to the other. Henry sat back and looked to Alois who ran his hand though his ginger hair. “Anyone know why he’s walking around?” 

 

Henry and Jessica looked at him and shock their heads. Lee walked down with a tray of hot coffee. “Here.” He whispered as he passed them around. They all thanked him and got back to work. 

 

After about an hour their boss began walking down their aisle. Everyone tensed up as he stopped behind them, watching them work. Lee took a deep breath. “Hey boss.” He turned in his seat to look at the small man. The man moved his silver eyes to Lee. “And your talking instead of working because…?” He raised a brown at Lee who felt himself began to sweat. “Just making sure you’re all good. You’ve been walking around for a good hour now.” 

 

Their boss huffed and looked to all their computers. “Alois, how’s the story on the church going?” Alois didn’t stop typing. “Good sir. I should have it done by the end of the day.” The man shook his head. “I don’t want ‘should’ I need it on my desk.” Alois nodded. 

 

He moved his attention to Henry who seemed more laid back than most people in the work place. “Henry?” The boss stood next to the young man who kept working. Henry would always have to stop himself from smiling when his boss stood next to him because he was only a little taller than Bendy. “Yes boss.” Henry stopped typing and looked at the man. “You want this by the end of the week?” That was what the small man had told him at the start of the week so Henry felt himself begin to pink when the man shook his head. “I want this tomorrow.” Henrys jaw dropped. “Tomorrow?” He could see Jessica and Lee smiled and held back laughter. His boss nodded. “That won’t be a problem. Will it?” He looked up at Henry with his usual flat but somehow stern face. Henry just nodded and watched the man walk away and yell at one of the workers for running. 

 

He let a small growl out. “Means working late though, Bendy won’t be happy.” Lee frowned. “Hey. Can I help. I should have my work down in a hour and my next work load isn’t till Friday.” Henry looked up at the man and quickly shook his head. “No, Lee it’s okay. It not fair for you to-” He was cut off by Jessica. “Just except his help Henry or he’ll be feeling horrible for the rest of the week.” Henry looked from Jessica to Lee who was smiling at him. “O-Okay…thanks Lee. I owe you one.” The blond man’s smile grown. “No need to thank me.” 

 

Miss Pips home.  
Bendy sat on the floor and hummed with his tail swaying behind him. Pip was sewing and had a small box full of threads and buttons. The toon crawled over and pulled a silver button out and smiled. He looked at the other buttons and Blair observed him begin building a towner. “Bendy what are you doing?” 

 

Pip looked down and Cab and Fin looked away from the tv to see Bendy knocking the tower over. “Looking at the buttons.” Pip’s smiled and looked over to Blair. “He likes them.” Cab laughed. “And bottle caps.” Blair couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Bendy huffed and began putting the buttons back in the box. “They’re pretty.” Pip smiled and went back to sewing. Blair smiled at the toon. “Your so childish.” Bendy huffed. “No, I’m not.” He got to his feet and Blairs smile grow. “Yes, you are.” Bendy crossed his arms. “Do ya even know how old I am?” 

 

Blair hummed and ran her hand thought her hair. “Well Henry and Joey made you 10 years ago…” She looked at the toon who’s face was washed of any emotion. She quickly stopped. “I-I.” She looked down. “Sorry.” 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything and made his way out for the room. There was a strong tension in the room as they listened to the toon pull a chair out in the kitchen and assumed he wasn’t coming back in for a while. 

 

“That was…bad…” Fin didn’t take his eyes of the tv. Blair didn’t say anything and Pip looked at her with worried eyes. “That wasn’t your fault.” Blair looked up with sad eyes. Fin stood up and looked down the hallway to see Bendy with his head on the table. Cab grabbed his walking stick made his way down to the small toon. 

 

“C’mon ink ball.” Cab sat down at the table with Fin. The two watched Bendy shuffle in his seat and let a small whine out. The men looked at each other and then to Bendy. “She didn’t mean to say his name.” 

 

Bendy quickly sat up and glared at the two. “I know.” Cab tapped his fingers on the table well Fin lent back in his seat. “So, Joeys not a good word to use around you.” They watched the toon tense up and let a small growled out. 

 

Neither said anything and watched the toons ink begin to run. “Ya just don’t get it…” The toon buried his face into his arms. “He was horrible…and-and hurt my friends. I know he’s gone now but I just hate thinking about him…just because he’s gone doesn’t mean all those year of pain are…” The two old men looked at each other with unreadable expressions. Bendy pulled his head out and whipped the ink away, he took some deep breaths. The two didn’t look at the toon as he looked at them. “I guess I should head home.” The toon looked down at himself and pulled the ink stained shirt away from him. “It’s not very comfy when I get ink on my shirt.” He looked up at the men with a small smile. The two men watched Bendy head out the room.

 

The toon walked into the living room to see Pip knitting and Blair looking down, lost in thought. “Miss Pip?” The old woman looked over and smiled seeing the toon. “Bendy, honey, your shirt.” Bendy smiled weakly “Yeah…can I have Henrys cake so I can give it to him when he gets home?” The woman smiled and nodded. They walked into the kitchen when Cab and Fin as in silence. “You heading home Bendy?” Fin asked. The toon nodded and took the box of cake out of Pips hands. “Thanks Miss Pip.” He walked through the kitchen and Pip let him out. 

 

He waved goodbye to the old woman and looked down at the cake he had helped make. ‘Henrys goanna love this.’ He didn’t get far when he heard someone running behind him. He turned around to see Blair running over to him. “B-Bendy.” She gasped for air and her hair fell over her face. Bendy waited for her to catch her breath before he kept walking.   
Blair walked next to the toon and ran her hand thought her hair. “I didn’t know you were leaving.” She looked down at the toon who looked down at his shirt. “I got ink on my top.” He looked ahead. “I don’t like it. It sticks to me and it’s just gross.” 

 

Blair didn’t take her eyes of the toon. “But it’s just ink. There’s noting gross about it.” Bendy didn’t look up at her and Blair rubbed her arm. “Well it is to me. It’s my ink.” Blair frowned at how sharply the toon had answered her. “Bendy I’m sorry. His name just slipped out.” The small devil shrugged. “I just need to be alone.” Blair didn’t know what to say so smiley walked next to him. 

 

After a few minutes Bendy spoke. “500.” 

 

It was so out if the blue Blair wasn’t sure if she had heard him right. “Sorry…what?” Bendy didn’t looked up but stared at the box in his hands. “I’m 500.” Blair stopped walking and Bendy stood a few feet ahead. “You’re 500?” Blair looked down at the toon who nodded. “Yeah. How old did ya think I was?” A small smile came to the toons face and Blair just looked down at him with her mouth open. “What do you mean how old did I think you where!” Blair looked down at the toon with wide eyes. “You were made 10 years ago! You can’t be 500.” Bendy began playing with the box in his hands as he looked up at her. “Just because I was made 10 years ago don’t mean I’m…10…” Bendy’s face lit up as he began laughing. “W-wait! You thought I was 10!” 

 

Blair just looked down at the laughing toon. “You’re 500…years old?” Bendy nodded. “I don’t get you mortals.” He began walking and Blair quickly joined him. “So, you thought that when I was made I just popped out of nowhere?” He looked up at her with laughter in his eyes and a smirk. “That makes sense.” The toon rolled his eyes with his tail swaying behind him. “Does Henry know?” She looked down at the toon who smiley nodded.

 

“But you act like a kid.” Blair contained to look down at him as they walked. “…yeah…” He looked up at her. “I don’t really know why…maybe it’s because I was made to entertain kids…or just who I am…” His pie cut eyes moved to the box. “So, do you remember what your life was like before Henry and…before you were made?” 

 

Bendy shock his head but then scratched his horn. “I mean I remember bits…like hell was always burning hot and just a really horrible place.” He looked up at her. “But I’m sure you already know what.” Blair nodded. “So, your exactly 500 years old?” 

 

Bendy hummed as thought thinking about what she had just asked him. “I think so…everything. My life. My friends…are all a blur. It like a jigsaw puzzle.” Blair raised a brow. “If ya have all the pieces you can see what the picture is. If ya missing pieces then it doesn’t all join up. If you don’t have the middle pieces then it makes even less sense. For me it’s like I have all the corner pieces, most of the edges, but I’m missing the main pieces that make the picture…so I don’t really know what I was like before begin made.” 

 

The two walked in silence as Blair took this all in. “So, do you remember meeting them?” Bendy shock his head. “Henry told me that lots of demons came to Joeys call but non where willing to become his cartoon. Especially when they saw what they would become…” Bendy looked down at himself and frowned. “Henry says that when I came I was different…I seemed interested in what Joey was doing and even then I was like a kid.” Bendy could see his home coming into view. “I do remember waking up.” 

 

Blairs eyes grew and seemed interested. “What was it like?” She stopped again and Bendy turned around to look up at her. “Well…it was cold…and I felt weird, different…like I was trapped but could still move”.

 

flashback  
The room was dark with only the candles that sat around the pentagram letting off a soft, yellow glow. Henry stood behind Joey and looked down at the motionless toon that laid in the middle of the pentagram. “My god.” Joeys eyes here lit by the candles light. “We did it.” 

 

Henry moved closer and looked down at it. “We just turned that demon into…that…?” Henry looked at Joey with wide eyes. “What the hell have we done.” Henry backed up until he hit the wall. Joey however just smiled down, his smile grew even more when the small creature began to move. “I think he’s walking up.” He knelt down by the toon and ran his hand along its small back. It was soft but solid. He moved his hand away when the toon moaned and began pulling himself off the floor. 

 

It held its head and sat back, its pie cut eyes moved over its body and it seemed confused. Then it looked up and the two locked eyes. Joey laughed as the small toon quickly looked around and tried to work out what happened. Then it tried to speak but no sound came out. “Don’t worry.” Joey ran his hand down its small, pointed horn. “You’ll have your voice soon.” 

 

It looked at him for a moment and then down at its hands. They were small but his fingers where long and he had sharp black nails, clearly off model. The toon looked at them for a moment before ink filled his eyes and looked away in disgust.

 

Henry walked over as Joey smiled at the toon. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know how to feel about any of this. They had just made this thing… Joey looked to the younger man. “Henry, get the gloves.” He pointed over to the table that’s sat in darkness. Henry looked at the toon that looked over its small body. He picked the gloves up and walked over to the two. Joey was running his fingers up and down the toons horn as it looked over its body but kept its hands behind its back. 

 

Henry watched the toon look at its hooves and its tail seemed to have a mind of its own swaying around the small devil. He handed them to Joey who held his hand out for the toon. “Give me your hand.” He smiled at the toon who looked back at him with black pie cut eyes. Its didn’t look at its hand as it held it out and Joey put the soft, white glove on. “I’m Joey. Joey Draw.” He looked over to Henry. “This is Henry.” It looked to Henry. They looked at each other as Joey put the other glove on. After looking into its eyes for a moment Henry gave it a small smile. “And your Bendy.” Joey tilled its head up to look at him and played with its soft white bow tie. “And you’re going to be a big star.” 

 

They reached Blairs home as he finished telling her his story. Blair wasn’t sure how to react as Bendy spoke as though the whole thing was normal; Bendy looked over to Henrys house to see the man’s car was already there. He looked back to Blair and she couldn’t help but feel relieved that she didn’t have to find worlds that could describe how she felt about it all because Bendy smiled up at her. “I should get this to Henry.” She nodded and watched the toon cross the road and head inside. 

 

Blair walked though her colourful home and into her back garden. She looked around at the flowers and let a small sigh out and sat down on the step as everything Bendy had just told her ran around in her head. “I need a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoyed it. Didn't take me long since I hade this chapter sitting around for a while.   
> Feel free to leave a comment.


	13. Mum and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is kind of a depressing chapter. Just warning you.  
> I knew from the start this is how I wanted meeting Henrys parents to go and I already know how its all going to go down later. But I hope you like it and enjoy.

Bendy looked up at the soft blue and pink sky with the sun coming up, he sat under the tree in Henrys garden. He loved watching the sun come up and the colours the sky would be. It was silent, so he heard the back door open, and footsteps approached him, he didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. “Morning Henry.” The toon could see the man sit down next to him and watched the sun come up. “I need to talk to you. And it’s important that you listen.” 

 

Bendy smiled as the sun shone in his eyes. “Is it interesting?” He looked to Henry who was looking down and seemed to be thinking. The young man looked up and ignored the question. “My parents are coming over.” He looked to the toon whose eyes grow and a huge smile crossed his face. “Ya parents!” The toon got to his feet. “Really? When? Are they nice? Do you think they’ll like me?” Henry took the toons arm and told him to sit back down. Bendy’s smile faded slightly but he did as he was told and waited for Henry to speak. 

 

The man ran his hand thought his thick brown hair. “Bendy, my parents don’t know about you…they don’t know you’re a cartoon. They don’t know you’re an ink demon and they don’t know you exist.” Henry didn’t look at the toon. “And I can’t promise you this will all go smoothly. They’re very religious and very…” Henry let a heavy sigh out and looked up at the rising sun. “Closed minded…”

 

Bendy didn’t know what to say and if he was honest he didn’t quite understand. Henry continued. “I need you to stay upstairs while I get them settled. I’ll come and get you once I feel like they’re ready.” Henrys green eyes moved to Bendy who didn’t look upset but not happy either. “O-okay…” Bendy got back to his feet. “Just don’t worry okay?” Henry raised a brow at the toon who tapped his shoulder. “I don’t like it when ya worry.” A small smile came to Henrys face. “Okay I promise.” The devil smiled and took his hands. “Let’s go have breakfast.” Henry chuckled, and they made their way inside. 

 

Bendy sat at the dinner table and watched Henry boil some eggs. “So, I know your parents are old and stuff but what they like? I mean they made you, so they must be good people.”

 

A small smile came to Henrys face. “Does that make me a good person?” He turned the oven off and began buttering some toast. “Of course, you are.” Bendy smiled. “Sure, ya get cross a lot but that don’t make you bad.” Bendy’s smile grow as Henry placed the boil eggs and toast in front of him with a warm smile. “Yeah. Not sure who I get that off.” He sat down with his food as Bendy ate. “Sooo, what they like?”

 

Henry tried to think of a way to describe his parents in a positive light for the toon. “Well my Dad’s a hardworking man. He likes thinks simple and is very protective of family.” He sipped his brink. “He’s a good man. Best man I’ve ever know.” Henry chuckled as memoires flooded into his head. “He’s quite strict but doesn’t mind mistakes as long as you’ve learned from it he’s happy”.

 

Bendy smiled. “And ya Mum?” 

 

Henry smiled. “She’s sweet, kind, loving and a very warm-hearted person. Family is very important to her and she always putting people before herself. She’s not a very loud person and prefers to listen then speak.” Bendy smiled at how happy Henry was as he talked about his parents. “Well I’m looking forward to meeting them.” Henry gave the toon a small smile.

 

Dawn bleed into mid-morning and Henry sat on the sofa with Bendy on his lap. He moved his fingers around the toons horns as Bendy purred. He knew his parents would be about 20 minutes early. His mother would rush them out in the early hours for the morning and be worried about being late; Dad would be his normal self and say how they didn’t need to be there till 12 and it didn’t matter if they were late, not like they would miss anything. Bendy moving around on his lap pulling Henry out of his thoughts. He looked down at the devil who was looking outside. “Is that them?” Bendy pointed to a small white car sitting outside. Henry smiled and nodded. “Go on.” He placed the toon down and made his way to the front door. He waited until he heard the toon close his door and took a deep breath before opening the front one. 

 

An old woman with warm skin and soft blond and grey hair walked down the path. “My ReeRee.” She pulled the young man into a warm hug and smiled. “How have you been?” She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. “You’ve grown so much.” She looked at him with joy in her rich green eyes. “I’m good Mum.” He smiled and placed his hands on his Mums. His father walked over with his walking stick and gave his son a small smile. “Good to see you boy.” Henry's Dad had slightly darker skin with very short grey hair and mahogany brown eyes. “Hi Dad.” They shock hands and the old man nodded. “Good grip.” Henry chuckled and let them in.

 

Henrys mother looked around and smiled. “You keep it so clean.” He walked into the living room and looked around. The old man walked in and huffed. “Still living here?” He turned to Henry who stood in the doorway. “Yep.” He walked in while his Dad looked around again. “Your big brother lives in a very nice hotel.” He moved his brown eyes to the young man. “And your sister has that lovely big house and some land to call her own.” 

 

Henry rolled his eyes. “Well I like it here and I don’t have three kids.” Henry walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. “Tea?” His mother nodded as she sat down. “Oh, yes pleas. We were up very early this morning.” She looked over to her husband and tapped the seat next to her. “Come Douglas.” The man walked over and placed his walking stick down while the elderly woman looked to Henry as he carried some tea in. “So, have you finally found someone?” Douglas smiled. “Yes. Your sister says there no chance on earth she’s having more children and your brother said he not looking to start his own family.” He lent back. “No matter how much I ask for a boy.”

 

Henry smiled. “Well if I’m honest I don’t want a relationship never mind getting married.” Douglas sat up. “Well I want a grandson.” He sipped his coffee and put it down. “We’ve got three girls running around but not a single boy.” Henrys Mum hit the man’s arm. “You can’t say that! There all lovely girls.” The man lent back. “Lovely? Hope still acts like a two-year-old. She cries at anything and won’t join any clubs. Faith’s a little trouble maker. The two spend all day fighting or hugging each other. And don’t get me started on Lux.” He fell back into his seat. “I want a young man. I’d teach him to fish and play chess.” He smiled. 

 

Henry listened to his Dad talk but then a small thud from upstairs stopped him. “You don’t have rats, do you?” His Dad raised a brow. “Oh goodness.” Henrys Mum looked at the celling. Henry stood up. “Something probably feel over. I’ll go see.” He made his way upstairs and down to Bendy’s room, but it was empty. Draco and Bluebear at on the toons bed. Henry backed out for the room to almost walk into the small devil. “Henry!” 

 

Henry jumped and quickly hushed the toon. “Bendy?” Henry whispered and took a full jug of water out the toons hand. “What are you doing?” The toon smiled. “Giving Draco and Bluebear a bath.” Henry let a heavy sigh out. “You put them in this they’ll be wat for days.” Henry walked down to the bath room and tipped the water away. “But.” The toon was cut off by Henry pulling him back to his room. “I need you to be quite.” He placed the toon in his room and walked to the door. “Please.” Bendy sighed. “Okay.” The door closed, and Henry made his way down stairs to find his parents talking. 

 

“You should be more supportive.” 

 

“You should be more realistic. I want the best for all of them and he’s still here.” 

 

“We still live in the home we brought them up in. That’s 40 years in one house.” 

 

“For goodness sake Ladonna; we have a charming home. Big. A pool. The horses. Everything you could ever want and what’s this place got?” 

 

Henry walked in and smiled at the tow. “Sorry about that.” He sat down, his mother smiled. “So, how work?” Henry smiled. “It’s good. I think I’ve finally settled in.” Douglas stopped looking around and moved his eyes to his son. “You have a good boss.” Henry nodded and looked outside to see the kids playing. “He’s a little hard work but a good man.” 

 

After a while Henry put some dinner in the oven and went to walk back to his parents only to see Bendy walking down. His eyes grew, and he quickly excused himself. He got to the stairs just as Bendy reached the bottom. Henry didn’t say anything to the devil who smiled up at him and picked him up throwing the small demon over his shoulder and carried him back up. “But Henry, I want to meet them.” Bendy tried to pull himself out of Henrys hold as the man opened his door. “I’m not playing games Bendy.” The tossed the toon back into bed. “Just stay up here and be quite.” Henry got to the door and turned around to see Bendy climbing down from his bed. 

 

Douglas called up. “Henry, are you alight?” Henry yelled down that he was fine but Bendy slipped thought his legs, he grabbed the toons tail pulling him back and pushed him into his room. “I mean it. I don’t want to hear or see you again.” Bendy let a small whine out before Henry shut the door and made his way down. 

 

His father stood at the bottom of the stairs with his walking stick. “I see you have an office.” Henry smiled. “Yep. I get a lot of work I do here.” He smiled and walked into the living room, but his Dad didn’t follow and instead made his way into Henrys office. The young man quickly followed to see his Dad walking around the brown walled room. “Not bad.” He walked over to some books and ran his hand other them. 

 

Henry slipped over to his desk and quickly put the photo of him and Bendy in the draw but didn’t have time to hide his drawing of the toon. Douglas looked to the desk to see the drawing and narrowed his dark brown eyes. “What’s this?” He picked a sheet up and his eyes scanned it. “Is this that little devil you made at your old work place?” 

 

Henry smiled sheepishly. “Yeah…guess all those years of drawing him stuck to me.” Henry chuckled weakly as his Dad put the drawing down. “You shouldn’t waste time drawing this silly thing.” His Dad walked around the room a little more. “You could do something. Even though I wished you had gone into something more respectable then journalism its better then working in that animation studio.” Henry didn’t say anything as his eyes watched his Dad walk around. “But I like my job.” Henry picked one if his drawing of the little toon up. “And I like drawing him.” 

 

Douglas grunted. “Don’t be silly and don’t call it ‘him.’ It’s a cartoon.” The old man turned to look at his son. “It’s not real.” Henry frowned as he Dad walked to the door. “…Dad…” Henry didn’t look at his father who stopped and waited for his to speak. “I now this will seem hard to believe and I also know it will be hard for you and Mum but I…I need you to just support me in this.” Henry looked up at the man who seemed confused and went to speak when there was a crash and a scream filled the house. 

 

“Mum?!” 

 

“Ladonna!?” 

 

Henry ran into the living room as his mother ran out, she hugged him, and she trembled in his arms. “Mum? Mum what wrong?” Henry tried to help the woman calm down as his father came out as fast as he could. “Ladonna what happened? What’s wrong?” He took his wife into his arms and she pointed to the kitchen. “There’s something in there. This horrible little creature.” She buried her face into her husband’s chest. 

 

Henry seemed frozen and he quickly charged into the living room and turned to the kitchen to almost tip over Bendy. The toon looked worried and pulled his tail with a small amount of ink running down his forehead. “I-I didn’t mean to scare her….” 

 

Henry gritted his teeth as he glared down at the toon who refused to look up at him. “I asked for one simple thing.” Henrys didn’t sound angry but washed of any emotion; Bendy wished he would just yell at him, so this would all be done with. “And you couldn’t even do that.” 

 

Bendy felt a whine get caught in his non-existent thought. “I-I’m sorry.” Ink pieced the toons eyes as the old couple walked in with Douglas’s arm around the frightened woman. Bendy continued to look down. “Look at me.” Henry said the words though gritted teeth. Bendy pulled his tail even harder and didn’t look up. “I said look at me!” Henry repeated at the toon who slowly raised his head. Neither of them said anything but Ladonna spoke. “Henry…what is it…?” She looked to her son as Bendy took off and ran upstairs. Henry didn’t move and just looked down to where to small devil had previously been. “I think you have a lot to explain.” Henry looked other to his Dad who glared at him.

 

A few hours later Bendy laid on his bed waking from a deep sleep, he opened one of his black pie cut eyes as a small sigh emitted from him. His eyes feel on Draco and Blue who sat on his toy box. The little toon had no idea how long he had been asleep, and he didn’t care. His eyes still stung from crying and his cheeks stained from his inky tears. He pulled himself up and climbed out of bed, he walked to his wardrobe and pulled his peach jumper out. As he changed he could hear muffled voices from down stirs.

 

He pulled himself back up into bed and pulled his drawings out from under his pillow. A small smile came to the toons face as he added Alice’s small horns and gave Boris a bone. He rubbed his eyes and let a small yawn out. “I really messed up.” He put the drawing under his pillow and fell into the soft covers and covered his face with his hands. He laid there for a moment but jumped as he heard someone walking up the stairs. Bendy prayed that they wouldn’t come down to his room. They stopped for a moment but continued down to his room. Bendy let a small moan out and hid under his covers. 

 

The door opened, and Henrys walked in. His green eyes scanned the room as he walked to the bed. “Bendy.” He pulled the covers away to see the toon curled up. “I want you to come down.” Henry’s tone was flat, and he didn’t seem to be feeling anything. 

 

Bendy pulled the covers back over himself, Henry sighed and pulled them away. “Bendy.” The toon whined and buried his face into the covers. Henry gently grabbed the toons small waist and pulled him away from the covers but Bendy tried to hide back in them. “Just go away. I know I messed up okay? I’m sorry just please don’t make me go down there.” He tried to push Henrys hand of his hips and hide back in his blanket. The little devil didn’t want to face the man’s parents.

 

Henry wasn’t being rough with the small devil but simply held him still. “I’m not going to shout again.” Henry’s voice still didn’t have any emotion in it as he pulled the toon closer to him and Bendy whined. “Why not? You did down there.” Bendy struggled in the man’s hold. Henry didn’t have to put much effort in holding Bendy but was more focused on making sure he didn’t suddenly tighten his hold on him. “I shouldn’t have. I was cross that you had come down without me telling you it was time.” Henry pulled the squirming toon into his chest and wrapped his arms around him and pressed himself agents to small devils back. “I’m sorry…” Sadness, pain and guilt washed into Henrys voice, like before he had been trying to hide how he was feeling and now it was all slipping out. He buried his face where the toons neck should be, and water glazed his eyes, Bendy stopped struggling. 

 

“I’m scared okay…?” Henry tightened his hold on the still and silent toon and his voice shock slightly. “E-Everything I’ve ever d-done has never been good enough for him a-and I’m scared that he just sees me as one big dis…disappointment. Bendy you’re all I have to show that my life isn’t a complete mess…and say I’ve done something with my life…Your all I h-have…you’re the one good thing I’ve done” 

 

Bendy sat still in the man’s hold as Henry began to cry, he didn’t know what to say…I’d never seen the man cry before… He reached down and placed his hand on Henrys head running his small gloved hand though the thick brown hair. Henry didn’t say anything and soon his crying stopped, turning into heavy and long breathes. Bendy didn’t say anything as Henry contained to hug him. After a few minutes of Bendy silently running his hands thought his hair, Henry loosened his hold on the toon but remained sat there. “I-Its ok Henry, we can do this together, you and me.” The small demon said in a soft voice “But why didn’t you tell me this was all worrying you?” 

 

Henry knelt down and rested his elbows on the bed. “I’m a grown man Bendy.” He ran his hands down his face and let a heavy sigh out. “I should be able to deal with this on my own…” Henry was cut off by Bendy cupping his face. “Henry! No, no you don’t have to do this by yourself, we all need help sometimes, we all have things that are too hard for us to face by ourselves.” Henry placed his hands on top of the toons hands that continued to cup his face. Bendy gave the man a soft loving smile “You always tell me that I can talk to you and your always making sure I’m okay. I want to do that for you too.” 

 

Henrys green eyes where slightly red and water still glazed them. “I’m so sorry I was angry with you, none of this is your fault.” Henry sounded as though he was about to burst into tears, he moved his hand to the pointed horns on the toons head. “I just lost it…” Bendy smiled at the man with loving eyes. “I know Henry.” The toon got up and stood on the bed and took a deep breath. “If it will make you happy. I-I’ll come down.” Henry eyes seemed to light up and he smiled. “Thank you bud.” 

 

After a few more minutes the two made their way down and into the living room. Ladonna and Douglas sat in the living room in silence as the two walked in. Bendy pulled a little bit of fur off his jumper as Henry stopped and let his hand go. 

 

“Mum, Dad.” Henry smiled at the two. “This is Bendy.” Henry motioned down to the toon and they looked at the small ink demon. Ladonna seemed worried and uncomfortable with him being there while Douglas looked cross. Neither of them said anything and Henry cleared his thought. “Bendy.” He smiled at the toon. “Would you get the photo album?” Bendy nodded and quickly left the room. Henrys Dad looked at him with wide eyes. “You let it in your office?” Henry let a small chuckle out. “Well no…I mean he is allowed when I’m in there but not by himself. But it’s okay he knows where the book is.” 

 

Bendy walked in with the large book and passed it to Henry. The man thanked him and opened it up, putting it on the coffee table that sat between him and his parents. “Here.” He smiled at them as they looked through the book of memories. 

 

“ReeRee this is lovely.” His mother smiled at the family photos. “I can’t believe how big the twins have gotten.” Henry nodded. “Lux still had black hair I see?” His Dad looked up from the book and Henry chuckled and Bendy piped up. “She’s got blond hair under it.” The little devil smiled but stopped when he saw Douglas looking at him with anger. “So, the girls have meet this thing?” He looked to Henry who frowned, his mother pulled the old man’s attention back to the photos. 

 

Henry looked down to see Bendy looking down and pulling his tail. He picked the toon up and placed him on his lap. His mother quickly reached out as though about to try and pull the two apart but stopped and pulled herself back. Douglas looked in horror as the small toon slid down Henrys lap. Henry pulled him back up and smiled at his parents. “So, are you planning on seeing the others sometime?” Henry didn’t get an answer from the two and looked around as he felt himself begin to feel uncomfortable. “We thought about seeing them before the end of the month.” His mother sat back and looked down. Douglas watched as the devil looked up at Henry and the young man give him a small smile. “Well I hope you enjoy it. I know the twins would love to see you both.” Henry ran his hand between the devil’s horns. The room was quite for a moment, Henry broke the silence. “Ah, I think dinners done.” He put Bendy down and pulled him into the kitchen with the old couple behind them. 

 

Henry pulled some plates out well Bendy passed him two glasses full of water. “Here.” The toon held them up to Henry and the man realised they were for his parents. “Why don’t you give it to them?” Henry smiled at the toon who frowned. “Henry please. They don’t want me near them.” Henry shock his head and used his leg to gently push the toon towards the couple. He watched in the reflection of the toaster as Bendy placed their drinks on the table as the two ignored him. He frowned and finished dishing up, he passed the plates around and sat down next the Bendy. 

 

As they ate Douglas stared at the devil who was obviously uncomfortable and slowly slipped down in his seat. Henry frowned and looked to his parents. “So, I thought maybe a walk.” He smiled at them. “There’s a park about 10 minutes away, we could go there.” 

 

Douglas moved his eyes from Bendy to Henry. “As long as you don’t bring that thing.” Henrys eyes widened while his Mum whispered her husband’s name with pain in her voice. “No Ladonna.” He put his fork down and glared at Bendy who’s ink began to run. “I’m not being seem with it.” Bendy couldn’t hold back a small whimper; Henry let a shaky breath out. “He’s not a thing. The kids love Bendy.” 

 

Ladonna’s eyes grow slightly. “Henry…you let it near the kids?” She looked at him with a mixture of shock and horror. Henry moved his eyes between the two. “Yes, I do. All their parents have meet Bendy and they all more than happy for their children to be around him.” His mother bit her lip. “ReeRee it’s a…” She looked at Bendy and his ink ran. “It’s a demon.” Henry nodded. “I know he is Mum and so does everyone else.” Douglas slammed his fist into the table making the toon jump. “This thing will kill you!” His eyes where wide with rage and fear. 

 

Henry shock his head. “You said you would give this a chance.” His voice was full of pain. “I did, and I can’t stand this! Just look at it!” Ink filled Bendy’s eyes and ink ran over one of his eyes. “That’s enough” Henry glared at his Dad who pointed at the devil. “I won’t let you live with this thing! It’s a monster and your acting as though this is all normal.”  
Everyone jumped as Henry jumped up and slammed both of his hands on the table making the glasses fall over. “The only monster here is you!” Douglas eyes grew as Henry glared down at him. “Bendy agreed to come down here and give this a chance because I asked him, because it’s important to him that I’m happy but not you, you don’t care about me or how happy I am, I love Bendy, I love my home but to you it’s not grand enough and I love my job but yet again it’s not enough for you, but strangely enough Dad this isn’t about you, not everything is about you and I don’t need your approval. I know Bendy doesn’t want to be down here and right now I don’t blame him!” Henry ran his hand through his hair. “You said you would give this a chance but all you’ve down his look at him like he’s a freak!” 

 

Ladonna didn’t say anything and looked down at her hands that sat on her lap while Douglas glared up at his son. “I never asked for you to bring that discussing thing down here.” Bendy took a sharp breath in as Henry just looked at his Dad with anger and pain. The room was silent for a few moments before Henry took his hands of the table. “No…you didn’t.” He sat down and looked at his plate. The room once again went silent until Henrys cold and dead voice cut though. “Leave, get out now.” 

 

Ladonna looked up and shock her eyes. “Henry.” She reached out for her son, but he just pulled away. “I knew this wouldn’t work…I knew it but I still tried.” Henry didn’t look at his parents. “You talk down to everyone and everything I’ve ever done, you’re not willing to try for anyone to try and see it from a different view…I just thought you would make an exception for me…”

 

Neither of his parents spoke as they got up and gathered their things. Henry waited until he heard the door close and moved his green eyes to the window where his parents drove away. “It’s okay Bendy. Thanks for trying.” He looked over to see ink running down half of the toons face. “I-I’m sorry.” Henry pulled the toon into a huge. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” 

 

A few hours later Henry woke to the sound of knocking on the front door, he opened his eyes as a sliver of sunlight shone down on him. He moved his hand that rapped around the sleeping devil next to him. He made sure not to wake Bendy and made his way to the door. He ran his hand down his face and opened the door to see the post woman. She smiled and held a letter out with sparkly pink writing. “Awfully sorry.” She ran her hand thought her short black hair. “It got stuck at the bottom of my bag.” Henry smiled and thanked the woman before closing the door. 

 

As he walked back into the living room he read the information on the front to see it was for Bendy. A smile came to his face as he turned the kettle on and waited for the toon to wake up. Its didn’t take long for Bendy to stir. He moved his small gloved hand around as he laid there with his eyes closed. He couldn’t feel Henry, so opened his eyes. “Henry?” His voice was weak as he sat up. “Over here Lil’ Guy.” The toon looked over to see Henry sitting at the table, he walked over and pulled himself up into his seat as the man smiled at him. “How are you feeling?” Bendy shrugged. “I’m okay.” His pie eyes moved over the table. “What about you?” He looked up at Henry who gave him a small smile. “…I’m…better.” A weak smile crossed the devils face. “Good.” 

 

Henry pushed an envelope over to him. “You got a letter.” Bendy’s face lit up and he picked it up. “They wrote back?” He ripped it open and pulled the folded paper out, it was written in lots of colours like his but sparkly, it was definitely Hope and Faith. Bendy began reading and Henry watched his smile grow and his eyes shimmer. Henry pulled the dinner out and began dishing up their food. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard the toon laugh and aww. ‘maybe everything really will be okay…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think for Ladonna and Douglas.


	14. All under one roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Henry tells his little sister what happened with Bendy meeting their parents she invites them around to help relax but there's an unpleasant surprise waiting...

Bendy sat down on the white and grey checked floor, the room was huge and in the shape of a circle with an eating section in the middle and shops around it. He was in a white shirt and red hoodie with his blue hat on. The smell of coffee and cake filled the air and the toon just hoped he could have something to eat before they continued their journey to Aunt Anna’s home. 

 

Henry walked out of the shop and smiled. “You want something to eat?” Bendy nodded and they made their way to the small open coffee shop. Bendy got them a table while Henry got the food and drinks. The smell of coffee and cakes was very over powering in the best way possible. The toon tapped his white, gloved hand on the table and hummed. There was a lot of people and everyone was talking and laughing. 

 

The small toon looked up at Henry who put a tray on the table. Two coffees; a chocolate muffin and a slice of carrot cake. Henry had to keep telling the toon to slow down otherwise he would choke. This didn’t stop the devil however and he finished his when Henry was only half through. He watched people walk by and go in and out of shops. “How much longer will it take to get to Aunt Anna?” Bendy sat down and looked up at the man. “I don’t know buddy. If traffics good, then about an hour.” He chuckled as the toon slid down the table. “I wish we had that flying car. Then we could just fly over all the cars and get there really fast.” Henry laughed. “What?” Bendy pulled himself up. “The car from that film you showed me. With the pretty lady.” 

 

A look realisation came to Henrys face. “Oh, you mean Chitty, Chitty Bang, Bang.” The toons face lit up as he nodded. “I liked that, but that guy who kept taking the kids was scary.” Henry smiled as he finished his cake. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” Bendy smiled. “And I’ll keep you safe.” Henry’s smile grew and he got up. “Thanks bud.” Bendy jumped down and they made their way outside. 

 

Outside was quite busy and a small band was playing music with a young woman dancing. “I like the music.” The small toon pointed to the group and smiled up at the man. Henry just nodded but stopped. “Dam it.” He looked around as people walked past. “I don’t remember where we parked. You know this is why I don’t like the idea of stopping…” He looked down to see Bendy gone. “Bendy!?” Henry quickly looked around but couldn’t see the small devil anywhere. Then the crowed cheered and all began clapping but the music continued. Henry ran over to see Bendy and the woman dancing. 

 

The little devil was obviously to small but used the stone wall to have more height. The woman and him danced down the stone wall smiling at each other. The woman had warm skin and long red hair and a red dress. They were doing an amazing job specially with Bendy being such a small dance partner and the crowd loved it, the musician even picked up the music and smiled at each other. Henry just smiled and watched the two dances. 

 

The woman pulled the toon off the wall and spun him around pulling him into a warm hug as the music came to an end. Everyone cheered and threw their coins into the hats the musicians held out. Once things had gotten a little quieter Henry walked over to the young woman and Bendy who were talking. 

 

“How long you been dancing?” She smiled and knelt down to look at small devil in the eyes. “I used to do it a lot.” He looped his tail around his finger. “Well you have talent.” She stood up. “You ever see me again your more then welcomed to join.” Bendy’s smile grow. The musicians called the young woman over with huge smiles. She gave them a nod. “I’ll see you around Bendy.” The woman waved goodbye to the toon and so did the musicians all yelling their thanks. “Bye!” Bendy giggled and saw Henry walking over. “H-Henry! Did ya see me and Elizabeth?!”

 

The man smiled down at him. “Sure, did buddy.” He rubbed this toons horn hearing a soft purr. “You did really well. Clever idea using the wall.” Bendy just nodded pushing his head into Henrys hand. 

 

It took a while, but they soon found the car and continued their journey to Anna's. 

 

As they drove past the green hills the sky turned navy blue and honey yellow. Bendy rested his head on the window and yawned showing his small fangs. “Henry.” The man hummed to let the toon know he had heard him. “Is everyone really there?” The toon sat up and rubbed his cheeks. “Aunt Anna said Paul would be there too.” Henry nodded. “We thought it would be nice for us to all get under one roof.” 

 

Bendy have him a huge smiled. “Yeah. That sounds really nice.” Bendy yawned again as he pulled his takeaway coffee out of the cup holder and took a few sips. Henry smiled. “There it is.” Bendy looked up and smiled when he was the large white house, the warm light coming from the window made it look really cosy. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to pull up outside. Henry smiled and looked down at Bendy who pulled his hot coffee out, the man ruffled his head and got out but his rich green eyes moved around he realised there was something wrong. Lux’s small black car sat next to theirs with the red family truck and Pauls sleek green car but then there was the small glossy white one. His parents where here?

 

Bendy jumped out and giggled. “Let go Henry!” His tail swayed behind him. Then happy screaming ran right at them. They turned around to see Hope and Faith running over. “cousin Bendy!” The toon quickly looked around before holding his coffee up to Henry who seemed lost in thought. “Henry!” The man jumped and took the coffee just before the toon was knocked to the ground by the laughing twins. 

 

The toon smiled and hugged them back “Hi guys.” He tapped their heads. “Can I get up?” They shook their heads making the toon giggle. After a few moments the twins where lifted up and pushed to the side. Lux smiled down at the toon who held his arms out to her. She picked him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

Henry looked around and saw his siblings. “Hey little bro! Bendy!” The toon smiled up at the man as Lux hugged him. Once everyone had calmed down a bit Henry moved his attention to his brother and sister. “Is there a reason they here?” He pointed to the small white car. Bendy looked over and went quiet. 

 

Anna rubbed her arm and gave him a small smile. “They turned up this morning. Henry they’re here to apologise.” Lux rolled her eyes. “Well Ladonna’s more here to say sorry. If she grown some balls that is.” Paul shock his head. “Henry just give this a chance.” Henry gritted his teeth. “I did! It went horrible and you’re asking me to try again! Bendy’s been a mess for days because of them and you want me to put him through it again!” 

 

Hope and Faith looked at each over with worry while Lux remained knelt down by the small toon. Anna frowned. “Henry Mum and Dad are a part of this family. Bendy’s is a part of this family and we all know to keep us all together we need to fix this. They said they want to try again.” 

 

It was quite for a moment until Henry shock his head. “I knew when they meet him it wouldn’t work. I knew they wouldn’t understand.” Henrys voice became cold. “I know. And I still tried. I still put him through it. I’m not doing it again.” Everyone watched Henry walk to his car and open the passenger side door. “We’re leaving Bendy.” The toon looked over at the man with worried and sad eyes, his tail slid motionless on the ground. 

 

Paul walked past them and to Henry who just looked away from his older brother. “Henry, don’t do this to him.” Paul voice was just above a whisper. Henry glared up at the man. “He doesn’t want to be around them.” Paul let a small sigh out. “You make him get in that car and you’ll have made him think this family’s broken, he’ll thinks it’s his fault.” Henry tightened his grip on the door handle. “Bendy. Get in.” He didn’t take his eyes of his older brother who stared down at him.

 

Lux let Bendy go. “Go on B.” Bendy looked at the girl as she stood up. Hope’s eyes where glazed over with water and Faith had her arm around her, she gave the toon a small wave and wobbly smile. 

 

The two brothers where still glaring at each other but a small pull on his jeans made Henry look down at the small toon who held his lifeless tail in his small gloved hand. “Hen-Henry I don’t want to go. W-We just got here.” He gave the man a small smile. 

 

Henrys grip on the door seemed to loosen. “Bendy, my parents are here.” He looked down at the toon who nodded. “I know, and-and I think that’s why we should stay.” He looked down at his tail. “They’re ya parents, you’re never going to get another Mum or Dad and I want to be here, so I can see people that matter to me…Please. I-I can’t stand the thought of you not seeing them just because of me.” Ink priced the corner of Bendy’s pie cut eyes. 

 

No-one said anything for a while and just looked at each over with worry in their eyes. After a few minutes Henry let a heavy sigh out and shut the car door. “Fine. If it will make you happy.” Bendy took a sharp breath in and gave the man a quick nod. Henry looked down at the toon. “If they upset you then I want you to come to me straight away.” 

 

A small smile crossed the toons face as he gave him a small nod. Anna smiled and looked down to the twins. “Girls, would you take Bendy to bed?” The girls nodded and quickly pulled their cousin off and into the house with Lux behind them. Henry locked the car and turned to his brother and sister. “If they do anything to him then we will be leaving. His soppy eyes won’t work on me again.” The two siblings nodded and they all made their way inside. 

 

The next morning Anna made her way down, she did the last of the buttons on her light blue shirt when she saw Bendy standing outside the kitchen, just out of sight from anyone inside. The toon played with the cuffs of his soft yellow jumped. “What my little nephew doing out here?” 

 

Bendy jumped and looked up at the woman. “Aunt Anna, ya scared me.” The woman smiled and apologized. She looked into the kitchen to see all the adults inside, including her parents. Henry was by the counter and it looked as though he was ignoring their parent’s presence. She looked back down at Bendy who was looking down at his hooves. “Are you hungry?” She smiled at the small devil who gave her a small nod. “But it’s okay…I don’t really want to eat in there.” He didn’t look at her. 

 

Anna nodded and walked in. She stood next to Henry who sipped his coffee and watched his sister take a small amount of everything from breakfast and put it in a warp. “What are you doing?” Henry raised a brown at the woman. Anna smiled. “I’m making a wrap.” 

 

A look of understating came to Henrys face. “Breakfast wrap?” She nodded and wrapped a napkin around the wrap and left the room. Bendy was now at the bottom of the stairs and humming. He looked up the stairs. “Hope? Faith?” It was quite for a moment before Faith yelled down that they where almost ready. 

 

“Here you go honey.” 

 

Bendy jumped and looked up to see Anna holding out a wrap. The toons tilted his head. “For me?” His Aunt nodded, and he took it out of her hands. “What is it?” Anna smiled. “A breakfast wrap. You get your whole breakfast wrapped up. I thought it would be easier for you since you don’t want to have it in the kitchen today.” 

 

Bendy looked at the wrap and smiled. “Thanks Aunt Anna.” The woman smiled back down. “No need to thank me sweetie.” She walked back down the hallway as Hope and Faith ran down giggling. “Okay what do you want to do?” They smiled at their cousin as he ate his wrap. “I don’t know.” The girls hummed and tapped their chin. “How about we head down to the woods?” 

 

Bendy took a huge bite from his wrap and tilted his head. “There’s a wood here?” The twins nodded but stopped when Lux walked down. “I wouldn’t call it a wood.” She reached the bottom and pulled her hair down. “More like nightmare fuel.” The twins crossed their arms. “You’re just a baddy.” 

 

Lux rolled her pale green eyes and looked down at Bendy who shoved the rest of his wrap in his mouth, she looked back to the girls. “You shouldn’t be going down there.”  
Faith huffed. “Mum said its fine. As long as we don’t pass the wired fence then it’s okay.” She looked to her twin. “So, we’re going.” Hope nodded and they looked to Bendy but Lux cut in. “Hang on a sec.” She crossed her arms. “You two can go and get yourselves killed but he’s not.” She pointed to the small devil. “We’ll look after him.” Hope looked up at her sister who laughed. “Look after him? I wouldn’t trust you with a gold fish never mind B.” 

 

Faith walked down the hallway and Hope ran down to join her. “Where are you going?” Faith stopped and looked at Bendy. “Don’t worry cousin Bendy. Well ask Uncle Henry if you can come.” The girls walked into the kitchen and Lux knelt down to look Bendy in the eyes. “B, look I know they can be pushy but you can’t let them keep pushing you around.” Bendy gave her a small smile. “Its okay Lux, I’ll be careful.” The girl shook her head. “It doesn’t matter if your carful in there Bendy. You can’t control what happens. One wrong step and you could get hurt and with those two there probably you’ll get killed.” Bendy let a small whine out and pulled his tail. “I-I’m sorry.” Lux ran her hand thought her black hair. “I’m just worried those idiots are going to push you to far one day and you’ll be the one to pay for it.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “Hey, don’t worry. I won’t let it get that far.” Lux let a small sigh out as Hope and Faith ran down. “It took some persuading, but Uncle Henry said okay.” They took the toons arms and pulled him out the back door. Lux let an annoyed sigh out and made her way down to the kitchen. 

 

“Your sure its safe?” Henry looked to his sister who nodded. “They don’t go past the fence and its only a few minutes away.” She patted her brothers back as Lux walked in. “You said yes?” She put a hand on her hips and waited for an answer. 

 

Henry nodded. “Your mum said its safe and the girls promised to keep any eyes on him.” Lux sighed and sat down at the table where her Uncle passed her a plate of eggs and toast. “Its probably cold.” Paul smiled at her.

 

“I can’t believe you would let a demon take them into the woods.” Douglas shook his head and looked down at his empty plate. “Wow this is really trying.” Henry glared at him. Ladonna looked up with pained in her eyes. “How are we supposed to try if we can’t even talk to him.” Paul shrugged. “She has a point.” 

 

Lux rolled her eyes and sat back. “Well he was willing to try but you treated his like a monster and you think he’s going to feel comfortable and happy around you? You scared him off.” Douglas scoffed. “It’s a demon, it can’t be scared.” Anna sighed. “Dad he’s not what you think.” Anna looked down. “He protected us.” The old man shook his head. “Impossible.” 

 

Lux cut in. “Eddie came around to say hi and threw a few punches last time Henry and Bendy came over” Ladonna gasped, and Douglas’s dark eyes grew. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He looked to Anna who gave him a small smile. “Because Bendy protected us.” Douglas and Ladonna seemed confused. “I think your all mistaken. Have you seen him? He’s what? Not even 3 feet tall.” 

 

Henry scoffed. “And you see him as a monster.” Anna cut in. “Bendy saved us. That all that matters.” Douglas and Ladonna didn’t say anything and seemed to become lost in thought. 

 

Woods

 

After playing in the woods for a few hours Bendy hung upside down from a tall tree, his tail swayed behind him and a huge smile on his face as he watched the twins run around and pretend sticks where swords. “Arr, ya never get my treasure.” Faith charged at Hope who squealed and ran. 

 

Bendy hummed and pulled himself up to sit on the tree branch. “So how big are these woods?” He looked down at the girls who stopped playing and walked over to him. “I don’t really know.” Faith tapped her chin. “We’re not allowed past the fence.” 

 

The toon tilled his head. “Why?” The twins looked up at him. “Well it gets really dark and the trees get supper tall.” She smiled up at him. “No-one goes that far in. Lux says if you go past the fence then you be in the monster’s territory.” Hope frowned and looked down. “I don’t like talking about this.” Faith smiled. “Why? You worried a Monster’s will eat you!” Her sister jumped and hit the girl. “Stop it!” Faith laughed as Bendy climbed down. “So, is it just that way?” He pointed farther into the woods and the twins nodded. “You just have to get deep enough it. We only go that far in when mum comes with use.” 

 

After a little while they made their way back home, they came in through the glass back door and into the living room. Bendy stopped when he saw the old couple sitting on the sofa. “I’m just going to get a drink.” The backed out of the room and the twins gave him a nod. “Well be in here.” He made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen. Anna was waiting for the kettle to boil and Paul sat at the table reading the newspaper. 

 

Paul was lost in the paper when the sound of one of the table chairs being pulled out caught his attention. He looked over the paper to see Bendy pulling himself up into the chair. “Enjoy the woods?” He gave the toon a smile. Bendy looked up and nodded with a huge grin. “I like hanging upside down on the branches.” Paul laughed. “I remember when I would do that.” He smiled and moved his eyes back to the paper. “Doubt I would even get up the tree now.” 

 

Anna walked over and passed Paul a coffee and he thanked her. She moved her eyes to the toon who took some blueberries out the small bowl and popped them into his mouth. “Would you like something to eat?” She gave the small devil a warm smile and he nodded. “Yes please.” He watched her walk over to the fridge and pull some ice cream out and a huge smile crossed the toons face.

 

Anna put some 100’s and 1000’s on the vanilla ice cream and placed the bowl in front of the small toon who quickly thanked her before tucking in. Paul smiled and sipped his coffee. Henry walked in and smiled down at the toon who was busy eating. 

 

“Henry there you are.” Paul smiled. “Where putting a film on.” Henry watched his siblings walk out as Bendy sat at the table and finished his ice cream. “C’mon buddy.” Henry took the empty blow and put it in the sink. 

 

“I don’t think I want to watch it.” Henry turned around to look at the toon. “What? Why not.” He walked over to the small devil who just shrugged. “Everyone’s in there…”  
Henry sighed. “You said you wanted to be here for everyone else.” Bendy pulled his tail. “Yeah but I didn’t know I was going to have to be around them…” He looked up at the man who picked him up. “Don’t worry you don’t have to sit near them.” Just before they walked into the living room Bendy asked to be put down. Henry didn’t question it and put the small toon down and headed in. 

 

Everyone was sat down with the twins on the floor, Henry sat down next to Paul who gave him a smile. The twins called Bendy over and made a space between them for him. A small smile came to his face as he walked over. The film started, and everyone sat in silence apart from Lux who found the whole film stupid. 

 

Half way thought Anna and Ladonna made some popcorn and drinks. They gave the kids a bowl to share and handed a few more around for the adults. As the film played Hope and Faith shoved popcorn in their mouth as Bendy watched the film. Hope pulled the bowl more to her side but Faith pulled it back over, their silent game of tug of war lasted a few minutes before they began yelling at each over. The adults watched them began to pull the bowl with a very confused Bendy in the middle. “cousin Bendy! Tell Faith the bowl should be closer to me!” 

 

Faith pulled the blow even more. “Cousin Bendy tell stupid butt face that I’m older and therefore I should have the popcorn.” Bendy watched the bowl go from Hope to Faith before snatching it out their hands and getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

 

“BENDY” Screamed the girls.

 

No-one said anything, and Lux let a small laugh out. After a minute Bendy walked out with an extra Bowl and poured half of the popcorn into the new bowl. He pushed them to the girls and sat back down. Faith looked in her bowl and then Hopes. “Hey! She’s got more them me.” The girl jumped as Bendy glared up at her and told her to be quiet, Lux laughed as the film continued. 

 

It was coming up to midnight when Douglas opened the door to his room. The room him and Ladonna slept in was quite small and got stuffy very fast making the old man find himself in need of a drink, but it was better than being stuck in the same room as that ink demon. The long hallway was back pitch black, the only light came from the moon that shone a pail white light in. 

 

He quietly made his way down but stopped when he saw light slipping thought the door to the living room and there were voices. He got to the bottom and pushed the living room door open just enough to look inside. Lux sat on the sofa with Bendy on her lap, Hope and Faith sat on the floor in front of them and where playing with some puppets. 

 

“Don’t be sad Bendy.” Faith held an owl puppet in front of her face and made her voice quite high. “We don’t like seeing sad Bendy.” She pulled the puppet away with a smile.  
Bendy gave her a small smile back but it only lasted a few seconds. Lux held a mug out for the toon. “It should be cool enough now.” She gave him a smile as the small hands took the drink. “What is it?” He looked up at the girl with drowsy eyes. “Honey and Milk. Trust me it will help.” Bendy didn’t say anything and took a small sip, his black pie cut eyes grew slightly. “Its really nice.” He looked up at the young woman who smiled. “I know.” 

 

They watched the toon guzzle the warm drink down. “Do you feel better?” Hope gave her cousin a small smile and her eyes shimmered. The toon nodded. “T-Thanks guys.” He whipped his eyes and gave them a smile. 

 

“No problem B.” Lux hugged the toon a little tighter and Hope and Faith hugged him too. “You know you can always come to us. We’re family after all.” Bendy hugged them back with a small amount of ink in his eyes. 

 

Douglas stood in the dark hallway and watched the girls hug the small devil. He pulled himself away from the door and closed it making sure not to let them know he was there. He looked down at the floor and let a small sigh out before making his way back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be coming out quite fast with me having a lot of free time. Yay! I have this all planed out as well so that helps. (With Ladonna and Douglas)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux helps Bendy get out the house for a while but tension between the small devil darling and Douglas and Ladonna are getting out of hand. Someone has to go.

Henry sat in the kitchen and sipped his coffee while his sister cooked some eggs. “They smell amazing.” He smiled at the woman who smiled back. “Well it is me cooking them.” Henry chuckled. “Good point.” Paul walked in with the small devil at his side. “Morning!” The toon smiled at them. Anna smiled. “Morning honey. Would you like bacon or sausage for breakfast?” Henry helped the toon up into the seat next to him. “Both please.” The woman giggled. “Of course.” 

 

Lux walked in with her long black hair in a messy bun and eyes half closed. She walked to kettle and turned it on reaching around blindly for the coffee. Her mother didn’t say anything but pushed the pot of coffee in the girls reach. As she made her hot drink the young woman jumped when a happy voice called her. “Lux! Can I have some?” Bendy pulled himself up on the table and smiled at the girls who yawned and nodded. “You like milk, right?” The toon nodded. “Lots.” 

 

Paul eyes ran over the newspaper and Anna put his breakfast in front of him, he thanked her and continued to read. Then a small hand began poking the paper on the other side. A small smile curved the man’s lips as he let a small sigh out and tried to ignore it, but the poking got even faster. He lowered the paper to almost get poked right in the eye. Bendy took a sharp gasp in and quickly apologized Henry however was resting in head in his hand and smirked. “I get that every morning.” Paul just smiled and put the paper down and began to eat his breakfast. Lux gave Bendy his coffee and he thanked her. 

 

Hope and Faith came in and sat opposite to the small devil. “Morning cousin Bendy.” Hope smiled at the toon who smiled back. Faith sipper her drink. “I’m surprised your awake. Your usually up last.” Bendy gave her a smile. “I was asleep, but Paul kept singing when he was getting dressed.” 

 

Henry and Anna began laughing while a still half-asleep Lux sat down next to the small devil. She looked to her Mum and Henry who where still laughing and an embarrassed Paul hiding his red face behind the newspaper. Lux leaned over to Bendy and whispered. “What are they laughing about?” The toon whispered back. “Pauls singing.” The girl smiled. “Was it good?” Bendy smirked back. “I’d give it a ten.” The girl’s smiled and leaned a little closer. “Out of what?” A huge grin crossed the devils face. “three hundred.” Lux burst into laughter making Bendy giggle.

 

Everyone was having a really good time until Douglas and Ladonna walked in. Hope and Faith where the only one’s unfazed by their presence, they contained to talk and laugh. Bendy put his hands under the table and began to pull his tail. Lux stood up and let a heavy yawn out. “Bendy can you help out me for a sec?” She looked down at the small devil who quickly nodded and climbed down. Hope and Faith turned around in their seats. “cousin Bendy don’t go!” Faith grabbed his arm pulling the small devil back but as Lux walked by she took his hand pulling him out of the girl’s hold. One they were by the back-door Lux looked outside. “Looks like a good day.” She turned around. “Weather wise that is.” Bendy gave her a small nod. She pulled her hair down and ran her hands though her long black hair a few times. “I need to go and see Hugo today. Drop some stuff in.” She gave the small devil a smile. “Do you want to come?” 

 

Bendy quickly looked up at her. “Really?” Lux nodded. “I think Hugo will like you.” Bendy’s smile grow. “Yes! When do we go?” The young woman scratched her back. “Well I need to get dressed so let’s say an hour.” Bendy nodded and watched the girl head upstairs. He decided not to go back into the kitchen with Douglas and Ladonna being in there. He pulled himself up onto the sofa and looked up at the celling. After waiting for a just over an hour Bendy saw Lux coming down, she gave him a smile. “Okay let’s go.” They said goodbye to everyone and Anna and Paul had to pull the twins off the toon telling then that he would be back before launch.

 

The two got into Lux’s small black car. Bendy smiled. “Ya car smells nice.” Lux laughed. “Thanks.” The toon looked around as they drove past open land, he looked down at the car floor to see lots of empty coffee cups and crisp packets. “Not very clean though.” The girl scoffed. “I do clean it.” She gave the small devil a smile. “Just not very often.” Bendy smiled. “Henry keeps his car clean. He hates having lots of rubbish around his feet.” Lux smiled and kicked a coffee mug. “You get used to it.” 

 

It didn’t take long for them to get down to the village. The was a very charming place with the houses all being painted different colours and a small market. “It’s so pretty.” Bendy pressed his face to the car window. Lux looked around and nodded. “Yeah I guess so.” 

 

They pulled up outside a small house that was a dark brown and had colourful flowers outside. They got out and Lux pulled a cardboard box out. Bendy pushed the garden fence open. “Here ya go.” He smiled up at Lux and she thanked him. 

 

They walked up at wooden steps and Bendy knocked on the brown door. The sound of muffled shouting came from inside, seconds later the door flung open and a woman with fair skin, red lips and crystal blue eyes stood there. Her brown and blond hair was up in a messy bun, she had a light yellow top on and light blue jeans. “Lux!” The woman smiled at the teen. “Good to see you. Hugo was just telling me you where coming over.” 

 

Lux nodded and gave her a small smile. “Hey Tabitha.” The woman smiled but when her eyes feel down on Bendy her eye widened and her jaw dropped. “Lux…?” The woman looked at Lux who laughed. “Don’t worry. He my Uncles kid.” A look of relief washed over the woman and she lent on the door. “Few! You had me worried for a moment.” She stood up straight. “Not that it would be a problem.” Lux smiled and rolled her eyes. 

 

Tabitha let them in and Bendy smiled. The air smelt of lavender and oranges and lots of the furniture was a dark wood, but the open kitchen was white. Bendy hummed. “You house is really pretty.” The woman smiled down at him. “Why thank you. I keep this place clean, but Hugo spends all day in his office and when he does come out he never even notices.” She signalled for them to follow her into the kitchen. “Would you like a coffee Lux?” The girl nodded and put the box down on the glass coffee table and joined them into the kitchen. “That would be amazing.” Tabitha turned the kettle on and smiled down at the small devil. “And I bet you would like some juice.” Bendy smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I like coffee.” The woman didn’t seem to hear him and pulled her head out of the cupboard. “Here we are.” She made the toon a drink and passed it to him with a smile. Bendy took the glass and thanked her. 

 

It was quite for a moment when loud shouting filled the house. “Tabitha! Where is my fountain pen?” A male voice yelled from somewhere in the house. “In your blazer pocket.” The angry voice yelled back. “I can’t find it!” Tabitha didn’t seem annoyed at being shouted at and put the juice away. “It’s hanging up by the door.” The stomping around contained. “My pen isn’t here!” The woman passed Lux her drink. “Bottom right pocket.” It was quite for a moment and then a man with medium skin and dark brown hair walked in as he put the pen in his pocket. He didn’t thank the woman but looked to Lux. “There you are.” Lux gave him a small smile. “Good to see you too Hugo.” He looked down to see Bendy finishing his drink. His dark brown eyes grow slightly. “What this?” He moved around to the other side of Lux to see the small creature better.

 

Bendy looked up at him. “Hi!” He gave the man a smile and his tail swayed behind him. Hugo pulled a note pad out and began writing notes. 

 

Lux let out a heavy sigh. “Hugo, this is Bendy, he’s my little cousin.” Hugo continued writing notes down. “He’s your cousin?” He looked up from his note pad and Lux nodded. The man wrote some notes down and pulled the toons hood down making Bendy flinch slightly. Hugo noticed this and wrote a few more notes down. “He’s very fascinating.” The man tapped his pen on his chin. “You could be a very interesting character.” He hummed and walked out the room leaving Bendy confused. 

 

Tabitha gave the small devil a smile. “Don’t worry. He does that with a lot of new people.” The woman sighed. “Always working on his books.” Lux sipped her coffee and jumped slightly when Hugo called her. She left Bendy and Tabitha in the kitchen and made her way out into the living room. Hugo was looking through the paperwork she had brought and dumped it out on the table. “I want this all done by this time next week.” He placed the paper work in the box and Lux nodded. “Sure. What’s my task?” 

 

Bendy came in with Tabitha, he hugged the girls leg and Lux smiled down at him. Hugo cleared his though. “I need your opinion on family. What it means to you.” Lux groaned and ran her hands down her face. “You’re kidding, right?” Her shoulders slumped, the man shock his head. “I need to have more than one view on it. Bendy could do it too.” The toon looked up at the man. “Me?” Hugo nodded. “I have more than one character, so I need more than one view. And with you being part of a family that isn’t your own I’m sure you could give me a very interesting take on it.” Bendy looked away and shrugged. “Sure.” He looked back to the man. “Will my thoughts be used for someone?” 

 

Hugo passed lux her box full of paper. “Most likely. I’ll use it for the character inspired by you.” A huge smile crossed the toons face. “I’ll get my own character?” The man nodded. “Now out with you both. I have work to do.” Tabitha let the two out and waved goodbye.

 

Bendy slipped down in the car seat. “What do you think my character will be like.” Lux laughed. “It will be like you.” Bendy giggled. “Oh, yeah.” It was quite for a few minutes. “Do you like them?” Bendy looked over to Lux. “Douglas and Ladonna.” 

 

Lux huffed. “What’s to like?” The girl gritted her teeth. “When I was younger they would buy me anything I wanted but they showed me no love or kindness. I remember I never really felt there was a need to do anything and after a few years it got boring…there was no reason for me to do anything because they did it all for me.” Bendy smirked. “Yeah right! I’d love to get anything and everything. Who wouldn’t?” Lux shrugged. “You’ll be surprised how quickly it lost its ‘wow’ factor.” Lux kept her eyes on the road. “But when I turned 14 I decided I wanted to write but they didn’t like that. They wanted me to be a doctor or go into business but none of that applied to me and then I became an even bigger burden when I got into my first relationship and let’s just say they were not happy.” 

 

Bendy looked out the window and listened to Lux talk about the old couple. “So, what happened?” He moved his pie cut eyes to the girl. “They stopped showering me in gifts and now we don’t really talk.” Bendy sat up. “What does Aunt Anna think?” Lux gritted her teeth. “She acts as though none of it is happening but she’s good at that. She can shut the world out, its not like what I do when writing though. She smiles and acts as though everything is fine. She just lives in a world of puppies and rainbows.” Bendy frowned and sat back. “Perhaps Aunt Anna finds it hard, they are her parents and sometimes it can be hard to stand up to them no matter how horrible they are. This family has a lot of things to work out.” Lux’s face softened, and she looked over to Bendy who sat looking out of the window.

 

 

Once they got home they made their way in. Anna was walking out of the living room and ran her hand though her hair with a small frown on her face. “Hi Aunt Anna.” Bendy walked down to the woman how seemed to jump. “Oh, hello Bendy.” Lux walked down with her box of paperwork. “I’m going to work on this for a while.” Anna nodded and watched the girl walk up, she was lost in thought when Bendy’s humming pulled her out of it. She looked down and smiled at him. “Dinner almost done. Would you like to help me?” Bendy nodded and walked into the kitchen with her. 

 

Paul was pulling some food out the oven and smiled at the toon. “Hey Lil’ Guy” The devil smiled at the man and looked around. “Where’s Henry?” He looked up at them and Anna passed him some glasses. “Don’t worry he’s just outside. He’ll be in soon.” A small smile came to the toons face and he began putting the glasses on the table. Hope and Faith came in and a huge smiled crossed their faces when they saw the toon. “cousin Bendy!” The girls ran at the toon just as he put the final glass on the table. “Hi guys.” The girls pulled him into to a warm huge. “We missed you so much!” Hope lifted the toon up as he gasped for air. “I-I missed you too!” The girls let him go and Bendy wheezed.

 

Douglas and Ladonna walked in and began talking to Paul as he placed a jug of water on the table. The girls pulled Bendy over to sit between them; the table had everything laid out and now they were just waiting for the food. Lux came in and sat down as Henry came in. “Henry!” Bendy smiled at the man but stopped when he felt the mans parents looking at him. Henry smiled and walked over to him. “Hey, buddy.” Bendy gave him a less happy smile as the man rubbed his horns. 

 

Anna, Paul and Henry gave everyone their food and sat down. “So, Lux?” Paul smiled at the girl. “How’d your trip to Hugo’s go?” Lux lent back. “Awful. He gave me this task to work out what family means to me.” Hope smiled. “That’s easy. This is family! Everyone together and having fun.” Anna smiled but Lux moaned. “That’s how you see family. I have to find out what it means for me or he’ll just have me to do it again.” 

 

Anna turned to Bendy who didn’t seem to be having much fun. “So Bendy you went with Lux, what did you think of Hugo?” Bendy looked up at the woman. “He was kinda scary.” Lux smiled. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to him.” Anna nodded. “I’m sure he found you quite fascinating.” Bendy gave her a sheepish smile. “Yeah, he said he wants to make me a character in his book.”

 

Douglas muttered something making Paul nudge him and glare down at him. The old man grunted and feel silent. “Wow! I want to be a character! I want to be a princess!” Hope smiled while Faith slammed her hands into the table making Bendy jump, she had a huge smile. “I want to be the hero! I would have a giant weapon, and everyone would love me!” Bendy looked down at his plate. “But you can’t be a hero without a villain.” Faith sat back. “Oh yeah…” She smiled and looked at the toon. “You could be the villain.” Bendy shock his head. “I don’t wanna be the villain. They always lose, and no one likes them…and they always die at the end.” Hope smiled at the toon. “Not always. Sometimes the goodies help them turn good.” 

 

Bendy frowned and looked down at his plate. “Why should I be the bad guy. I wanna be someone good.” Douglas looked over the table at the toon. “You’re a demon. You fit the role perfectly.” Bendy didn’t look up at the man and felt a whine get caught in his non-extant throat. Henry gritted his teeth and went to speak but Lux cut in. “But demons are fallen angles.” She looked to the old man. “So, there must have been good in them, they just got it wrong along the line somewhere. Hope smiled. “Angles are so pretty. I would love to have wings like them.” 

 

The rest of the meal of quite and an uneasy tension was growing between Douglas and Bendy. Once they were all done everyone went off to do their own thing for a few hours. Lux made her way to her room to get some work down while Paul sat with his Dad in the living room and Ladonna and Anna worked in the kitchen. Hope and Faith wanted Bendy to play upstairs with them, but he told them he was a little tired and he’d come and find them in a while. 

 

He walked into the living room but stopped when he saw Paul and Douglas talking. “It was uncalled for.” Paul looked at his Dad who huffed. “What do you want me to do?” Paul grunted and saw Bendy backing out the room he smiled. “Hey Bendy!” The man smiled and motioned for the toon to come in. Bendy made sure not to pull his tail as he walked in. “Do you know where Henry is? He keeps disappearing.” 

 

Paul smiled. “I know right? He said he was just heading out side to get a few things from the car. He’ll be back here before you know it.” Bendy nodded and climbed onto one of the other sofas. Anna and Ladonna came in, the old woman sat down next to her husband. 

 

Henry walked in with a small bag full of buttons. “Bendy how long have you been collecting these?” He walked over to the toon who smiled. “I don’t know but they’re pretty right?” Henry just sighed and gave the toon the small see through bag. The young man sat down next to him and pulled the small toon onto his lap. He put his arms around him and held a few buttons for the toon. 

 

Anna and Paul talked to their parents while Henry watched Bendy take some buttons out of the bag. The toon hummed and after a while of Henry rubbing his head he felt his eye lids grow heavy. His black, pie cut eyes opened and closed a few times and he let a heavy yawn out and fell back into Henry but felt himself inking in. He opened his eyes and pulled away. “Henry?” He turned around and saw ink running over the man. “Henry?!” Bendy slipped of the mans lap and collided into the floor. Everyone looked over and Ladonna let a terrified scream out. Paul ran to his younger brother who’s body began to melt away like a lit candle. 

 

Ink ran down Bendy’s face as he watched Anna and Paul try to help the lifeless man. “Hen?! Henry!?” Anna was crying uncontrolled while Paul ripped his sleeve off and tried to warp it around Henry who continued to melt away. “Bendy what did you do!?” Paul looked over at the small toon with fear. Bendy could barely speak, ink ran down his face and filled his eyes. “I-I di-didn’t do a-anything!!” 

 

Ladonna was still screaming, and Douglas watched Henry turn into a puddle of ink. “You did this.” He’s head shot to the small devil who sat on the floor shaking. “No! I’d never hurt Henry!” Anger filled the old man and pointed his stick at the small devil. “You’re a demon! I warned him you would turn on him! On them!” He pointed to Paul and Anna who had fallen to their knees where Henry had melted. “But on one listened to me.” The mans shadow grew over him and seemed to represent a cross, it pulled itself off the wall and engulfed the toon.

 

 

Bendy jolted up with ink running down his entire face, he didn’t scream out but took enormous gulps of air. His body was shaking like a leaf and panic ran thought his small body. The sheets where covered in ink and it felt like hands gripping onto him. He was fighting with the sheets and ended up falling out of bed with a small thud. He pulled himself out of the sheets that would usually make him feel safe and warm. He looked around. He was in the room where he, Henry and Paul slept in. He reached up and griped his horn. ‘It was just a dream?’ He was still gasping for air and shaking. It didn’t seem to be dark with a warm ray of daylight shining in. ‘How long was I asleep?’ He got up only to trip over his own two feet and hit the floor. He whined and pulled himself up, fear and anxiety still ran through him but he knew he just needed to see Henry was okay and he would feel better. 

 

As he changed he could hear muffled voices coming from down stairs, they sounded angry and that just made him worry even more. He put his white shirt on and green hoodie. He opened the door and was hit with how bright it was. He must have only been asleep for an hour or so, then the shouting came back. It wasn’t very clear, but he could tell it was Anna and what seemed to be Douglas. He walked down the hallway still feeling his hands shake. After meeting Henrys parents his nightmares had gotten a lot worse and most of them where a lot like the one he had just had but that didn’t make them any easier. Seeing Henry die. Seeing his family try to save him and then being accused of causing it by Douglas and sometimes Ladonna. He stopped outside Hope and Faiths room and gently pushed it open, but the girls weren’t inside. He made his way down to see the large wooden doors to the living room where closed and the shouting continued. 

 

Bendy didn’t want everyone seeing him come in and those doors where pretty heavy for him so he had to make his way down the hallway, past the office and near the front door where you could walk into the kitchen. He walked in and saw nothing had changed from when he remembered being down here last. It was clean and everything was put away. Bendy jumped as the shouting became clear with the open-door way to the living room letting angry shouting through. 

 

 

Henry and Douglas where inches away from each other, Henrys face was slightly red and his teeth gritted. Douglas looked his son in the eyes. “Why can’t you see he will kill you.” Henry clenched his hands. “And why can’t you stop being a cold-hearted son of a bitch.” 

 

Anna was standing up by her mother who was trying to get her to sit down. “Anna please. Don’t get involved.” Anna looked down at her mum with disbelief. “Mum! He’s talking about Bendy like he’s a monster!” Douglas cut in. “He is a monster.” Paul pushed the two away from each over. “Will you two stop. You don’t calm down you going say stuff you don’t mean.” Henry pushed his brothers hand away. “Are you kidding me?” He looked up at the man. “You’re meant to have my back!” Paul let a heavy sigh out. “Henry I’m not picking sides. I’m just trying to get everyone to calm down.” 

 

“Calm down?” Lux looked at him with disbelief. “How is anyone meant to be calm when he’s calling Bendy those things!” Hope and Faith sat in the corner with their toys and looked at each over with worry and sadness. Anna walked over to the girl. “Luxy please don’t get involved.” The girl shook her head. “You think I’m some spineless coward like her, someone who doesn’t stand up for anything or anyone” She pointed to Ladonna who didn’t say anything and looked down. 

 

Douglas looked to his younger son. “Henry, I love you. That’s why I’m worried.” Henry gripped his head. “You’re the only reason this is happening! None of this is because of Bendy, you’re the one who’s making this a problem!” Douglas seemed to ignore what is said. “Henry me and your Mother can help.” He pulled a neckless out with a cross on it. “We can go to a church. We can send it back.” Henrys eyes widened with horror along with everyone else. Paul looked down at the man with shock. “Dad…that would kill him…” His father shook his head. “No, it won’t, he’ll simply go back to where he belongs.” 

 

Henry clenched his hands and water filled his eyes. “It would kill him for me! You think I could ever go back to a life with out him?!” Douglas looked to his son. “Henry it’s a demon. Its toying with you. It doesn’t love you and you don’t love it! If saving this family means sending it back then so be it.” 

 

“Saving this family? Bendy’s the only reason any of us see Henry! This could have been the best few days we’ve all had together but you so caught up in hating Bendy its turned into a nightmare!” Lux pointed at the man and everyone began shouting at each over. On-one could make out what each other where yelling but Hopes weak voice cut though like a hot knife. “Bendy?” Everyone froze and looked over to see the small devils ink running uncontrollably. He was looking down at the floor as his ink dripped and both eyes here blocked out by ink. “O-okay…” His voice was weak and depressed. “I-I get it.” He didn’t say anything else and walked away. No-one could move or speak and the door being closed seemed to pull them all out of it.

 

The twins where first to move. They ran though the kitchen calling their cousin. Lux threw the front door open while Paul and Anna checked the back. But no-one could seem to find him. Henry looked around outside in a blind panic. Paul and Anna ran around front and he looked to them. “Did you find him?” His siblings shock their head and watched Henrys eyes turn dull. Hope and Faith ran out. “He’s not inside.” Lux was still looking around and calling out for the missing toon. 

 

Henry eyes filled up with water and his hands shock. Paul walked over to him and rubbed his back. “Its okay Henry. We’ll find him.” Henry didn’t look at his brother and they all looked over to the old couple walk out. Henry didn’t look at them and his voice was weak and cold. “Are you happy?” His eyes filled with tears moved to them. “You got what you wanted.” 

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


	16. Family part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy been missing for a hour and when they find out a storms on its way the family have to hurry if they want to find Bendy before he's washed away.

Bendy had been missing for almost an hour and any hope of him making his way back had gone. Hope and Faith sat with their heads on the dinner table. Anna had tried to talk to them and tell them they would find him but neither of them had said anything. Paul was out back sitting at the picnic table and trying to help Henry calm down and Lux had been driving around non-stop in hope of seeing a small toon wondering around. Douglas and Ladonna had hidden away in the office and didn’t look at anyone who passed by. They seemed ashamed by the amount of hurt, sadness and fear they had placed on everyone. 

 

The wooden, front door opened, and a despairing Lux walked in. Her pale green eyes feel on her sisters who had raised their heads with hope in their eyes when Lux had walked in but one look at the elder girl had told them all they needed to know-no sign of Bendy. They continued to rest their heads on the table in silence, Lux never thought she would miss their smiling faces and screaming fights but right now she would be so happy to hear them bickering. She looked down and her eyes suddenly lit up. “Hope! Faith!” She ran over to the girls and pulled them up. “You’re coming with me.” She pulled the depressed girls out the house and over to her car. She threw them in the car and jumped in. 

 

They drove down the dirt road. “Where are we going?” Faith voice was dull, and she looked out the window. Lux smiled. “Bendy loves the sheep.” She looked in the small car mirror and saw the girls sit up and their eyes sparkle. They pulled up outside the barn and ran down. The three practically kicked the large wooden door of its hinges. “Cousin Bendy!” The twins ran around while Lux climbed on top of the hay bales and looked around the barn but there was no sign of the small ink demon. They ran around but soon realised he wasn’t there. All the joy the twins had was gone and they began walking back to the car but Lux pulled their arms and continued down the dirt road. “Lux?” Hope looked up at the girl who had a look of determination on her face. “There one more place I can think to look.” The twins looked at each other and picked up their step to keep up with Lux as she pulled them down the road. 

 

The horse came into view and Lux stopped at the fence. Pride trotted over and run around for them. Lux looked around and the twins looked up at her as she began calling for Ruby. A girl who was a similar age to Lux walked out of a small shack. “Okay gal, I heard you the first time.” The young woman put a bucket of water down and brushed herself off. “Ruby have you seen my little cousin?” Lux leaned over the wooden fence in desperation of getting some kind of answer. Ruby hummed. “That little one, pale face, big black eyes and tail?” Lux nodded, and the twins looked up at the two. “No. why?” Lux slumped down and let a pain filled sigh out. “He ran off and I thought he might off come here.” Her pale eyes moved to Pride who contained to trot around. 

 

“Gezz. Well I hope you find him and very, very soon.” The girl picked the bucket up and Lux looked to her with a somewhat confused expression. “Why?” Ruby turned around to look at the girl. “There a storm coming, you don’t want to get stuck out in something like that.” Hope and Faith gasped and covered their mouths and Lux face became full of panic and fear. “W-what!? How do you know?” Ruby poured the water into the water tray. “Well the winds been picking up and ya smell the air?” She took a deep breath in and let a long breath out. “Wet. It does that when a storm coming.” 

 

Lux didn’t say anything and took Hope and Faiths arms and pulled the back down to the car. Hopes eyes filled up with water. “Bendy cant be out in the rain.” Faith hid her face from her twin whose eyes filled up. Lux stopped by the car and held the girl’s hands. “It will be okay. We’ll find him and for all we know he’s found shelter already.” Hope whipped her eyes. “Really? You think he’s okay?” Lux gave her a strong nod and small smile. “I knew he is.” Faith spoke. “How?” She looked down at her feet. “How do you know he’ll be okay?” Lux took a deep breath and knelt down and took Faiths hands. “Cuz I know Bendy. He’ll do anything to see a smile on your faces. And I know he’ll do anything to get back to us.” Faiths eyes filled up with water. “I miss him.” Lux pulled them both into a huge. “Me too.”

 

 

Henry and his siblings had practically turned the guest room upside down in hope of finding a clue to where Bendy may have gone. Anna made sure Bendy’s blue bear and red dragon where up on a shelf so they were safe and wouldn’t get lost. Henry was ripping the small toon bed apart. Paul watched his brother get angrier and angrier, he looked to Anna who looked back at him with worry. Henry began muttering to himself. “Why would you do this? Did you not see how everyone was defending you?” He pulled the bed covers away and saw a small toons blue hoodie laying there. For a moment he just looked at it, he slowly picked it up and held it in his hands. “…Why would you do this to me?” Henrys eyes filled up with water as his grip tightened on the blue hoodie. 

 

Paul wrapped his arms around his little brother who buried his face into the blue hoodie. Anna came over and hugged him and whispered words of hope to him. The two held their brother for a few minutes but them someone walking in made them all look over. Ladonna stood in the doorway with sadness in her green eyes. Henry grunted and hid his face back in Bendy’s hoodie. Anna continued to hold him and rubbed his back while Paul let him go. “Now really isn’t a good time.” 

 

Ladonna looked down and nodded. “I know.” Henry practically growled at the woman. “Get out.” His mother placed her hands together. “I know it’s wrong for me to ask you for forgives…” Henry didn’t look at his mum as she continued. “and I understand if once Bendy’s home you never want to see me and you father again.” Henry continued to hide his face but his green eyes full of pain and sorrow grew. ‘Did she just call him…Bendy?’ His mother took a shaky breath out and continued. “But let me help. Please. You have every right to cast me away but please even if you won’t let me see you anymore then at least I’ll know you have Bendy.” 

 

The room was silent for a moment before Henry slowly pulled his warm face out of the blue hoodie. “We don’t even know where to look.” A small smile came to his mother’s face but she quickly pushed it away. “There must be something. Even though he hadn’t planned on leaving… people leave some kind of clues.” Anna rubbed Henrys arm. “Would he go home?” Henry continued to hold the small hoodie to his face. “No. Its more than a three-hour drive and he doesn’t know the way.” 

 

Paul watched his mother begin to look around the room, he looked back to Henry. “What about the studio.” Henry quickly shock his head. “That would be the last place he would go. No matter how much he would want to hide he would never go back there.” 

 

Ladonna knelt down by some books lined up against the wall, they were all children’s ones. “Are these his?” Henry turned to look at her and nodded. “He keeps then on the floor so he can get them without needing to ask for help.” His mother pulled some away and then some sheets of paper. The three siblings walked over as she went to unfold them but stopped. “What are you waiting for?” Anna looked to her mum who held the paper out to Henry. “I shouldn’t be looking at his personal things.” Henry took the piece of crumbled paper out of her hand but didn’t look at the woman as he unfolded the paper. 

 

Anna watched her mother continue to look around the room for anything else to help. Henry let a sad sigh out as it was a drawing of Boris and Alice laying in some grass. “Who are they?” Paul looked to Henry who shock his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He turned over to the next page and let his grip tighten. It was clearly Douglas with huge black cross over his face. It was clear the Bendy had put a lot of force into the cross and had ripped the paper in some places. “That’s not a happy drawing…” Pauls eyes moved between Henry and Anna. 

 

Henry turned to the next piece of paper to see it was the inside of what seemed to be woods. Anna tilled her head. “Woods?” She looked up to her brothers who seemed just as confused. “Could it be the woods they went to play in?” Paul ran his hand thought his hair and waited for an answer. Anna’s head nodded slightly. “Perhaps…but why would he go there?” Henry began walking out the room. “It doesn’t matter it’s the best we got.” 

 

Paul and Anna caught up to him in the hallway. Anna ran her hands though her hair. “But Henry the woods are huge.” Henry still had Bendy jumper in his hand. “So, I’ll look until I find him.” They reached the bottom of the stairs and Paul griped his brother’s shoulders turning him around to face him. “What hell do you mean you’ll look until ‘you’ find him?” Paul jabbed Henrys chest. “Where going out there too.” Anna nodded but Henry shock his head. “He’s my toon. Its my job to look after him.” Anna crossed her arms. “And he’s my nephew.” Paul nodded. “We’re coming with you, the more of us looking for him the more likely we are to find him.” Henry let a small sigh out and nodded. “There’s no way I’m going to get you to stay here is there?” The two smiled at him. “Not on your life little bro.” 

 

They all jumped when Lux kicked the door down a cold and strong wind charged into the house. Hope and Faith ran in and to the three. They both began yelling and trying to talk at the same time it made their words got munched together. “Girls, girls calm down.” Anna knelt down and put her hand on their shoulders. “Deep breaths girls then tell us what’s wrong.” Lux charged down and pushed the back door open letting an even strong wind in. “A storm is coming.” She turned around to see fear cover the three siblings faces. 

 

 

Ladonna made her way down to see Anna putting her blue rain coat by the back door. “Anna?” She walked down and her daughter who looked up. “Mum I need you to stay here and look after the twins.” Her mother gave her a small nod. “What about Lux?” Anna began walked down to the kitchen with her mother behind her “We where hoping to convince her to stay but.” Anna smile. “Its Lux. She’ll be coming with us.” She looked to her Mum who nodded. 

 

Everyone was in the kitchen but Douglas who remained hidden away from them all. The twins where helping Paul make sure the touches were all working while Henry looked out the window and over the open land. The sky had gotten much cloudier and it was clear they were growing darker. Henry held the devils small red raincoat. “When he sees the sky getting darker he’ll come home.” Everyone looked over to Henry, that was the first thing he’s said since finding out the storm was coming. The young man chuckled. “Or he’ll just get hungry…that’s what always happens. We have a fight and he storms off but I knew he’ll come back when he gets hungry.” Hope and Faith got down from the table and hugged their Uncle. “Don’t worry Uncle Henry.” The girls gave the man a warm smile. 

 

Paul watched the three and ended up shining the touch in his eyes. “Jesus.” He pointed it away from his scrunched-up face and Anna looked to them all. “So, do we even know where in the woods to start looking? Its not like where talking about a small area.” Paul nodded.

 

Hope and Faith let Henry go. “You could try our hang out spot. It’s got a fallen tree and a little pond. There’s also a rope hanging from a tree if that helps.” Anna nodded. “Good thinking girls.” Lux walked over and put her black coat on. “But we’re not dealing with some upset teen. Bendy ran off and lets just admit that he probably doesn’t want to be found. Why would he go to their spot?” Anna ran her hands through her hair. “But where else is there to look?” The room was quite until they all looked down at Hope and Faith who were whispering. “Girls?” Anna looked down at them and they quickly feel silent. Hope lifted her head. “Its not really a certain place he’s gone.” Everyone looked confused but remained silent. Faith also looked up. “He might have gone past the fence…” 

 

Annas eyes grow and Paul raised a brow. “Sorry what?” Lux gripped her head. “Monster territory…” Henry looked over. “Are you sure?” The twins looked at each other as though talking to each other with their minds. They looked up to Henry and nodded. 

 

After finding out Bendy may have crossed the fence everyone moved much faster and got ready to go. Anna kissed Hope and Faith goodbye and gave her Mum and small thank you before meeting her brothers and Lux outside. 

 

The wind was get even stronger and the dark clouds had begun to make their way over the sky. Henry turned to face his little sister. “You know the way?” Anna nodded and they made their way down the hill. Henry still held Bendy’s coat close to him and Lux walked next to her Mum. Paul tapped the mans shoulder and gave him a smile. “Don’t worry little bro. We’ll get him home.” A small shaky smile crossed Henrys face, but it faded when an old mans voice called out to them. “Henry!” 

 

Henry gritted his teeth and kept walking while the others stopped and turned around. Douglas stumbled down the hill with his rain coat half on and his walking stuck. The man stopped in front of Paul who looked down at him. “Go home Dad.” The old man wheezed for air and moved his dark brown eyes to Henry who was walking away with Lux. “Henry! Henry, I’m sorry!” 

 

Paul and Anna eyes grew with shock and Henry stopped. Lux stopped a few feet ahead of him, but the young man didn’t turn around to face his Dad. The old man was actually apologizing…? Douglas took steady breaths and held his walking stick with slightly shaky hands. “I know I haven’t been a good father to you…I know I always expect too much and I know I never show you how proud I am of you all. I guess it’s because of the way my parents brought me up but it wrong for me to do the same to you. You’ve turned out so much better than I ever could have wished for.” The old man looked at his son who still didn’t look at him. “I’ve been selfish and seeing you all like this…made me see that. And I know it shouldn’t have come down to all of this but it did and I’m ashamed of that. I don’t know why I was so blind.” Douglas walked over to Henry who was still facing away from him. “I’m probably the least perfect person God has ever made. If anyone had brought shame to this family its me…not you and most defiantly not…Bendy.” He placed his hand on Henry shoulder and felt his son tense up. “I’m not perfect. I hurt people without even realising but when I say I am sorry. I mean it.” 

 

Henry hugged Bendy coat and his knuckles turned white. “I just want to get him home.” Douglas took his hand off Henry shoulder and nodded. “And I want to help.” Lux huffed and turned around to see the forest just coming into view. Paul walked over. “Dad I don’t think your cut out for this. We have no idea how far Bendy’s gone in or if he’s even if he is in there.” His father nodded. “I see that, but this is my fault. I shouldn’t be sat at home while you’re all out here.” He old man walked past Lux and towards the woods. “If my death means bring the happiness I took from his family back then so be it. I only hope you can all forgive me.” 

 

Lux blow some of her long black hair away from her face and rolled her eyes before continuing to walk. Henry’s eyes moved up to his Dad who continued walking to the woods. Anna walked over and gave her brothers a small smile. “Did he just apologize?” Henry huffed. “He can apologize as much as he wants, without Bendy none of it matters.” Henry continued walking and they followed.

 

It felt like forever, but it must have only taken a few minutes for them to arrive at the woods but then a light rain began. “Shit.” Lux looked up at the dark sky. They walked into the woods and the silence was more then uneasy. Paul got the flash lights out and handed them around, once everyone had one they continued in. Lux shivered. “This place is just as wrong as I remember it.” She aimed her torch at the tree’s that seemed to reach out. “I hope B didn’t go past the fence.” 

 

Henry looked around as the cold wind and rain washed over them. Paul looked to Anna. “I don’t suppose you can tell us anything about what might be in here?” Anna looked up at the man but held her ray of light ahead. “The fence is there so people don’t head in to far. Past that the trees get so think that you never know if it’s night or day.” She looked ahead. “But apart from that I’m no help.” Paul let a heavy sigh out and nodded. “Guess we’ll just have to find out.”

 

As they walked around and called out for Bendy the rain picked up and thunder began to come and go. They walked past some trees and saw a small pond and rope handing from a tree. “This is where they hang out.” Lux walked into the small open area. They shone their lights around and called for the toon but nothing. Paul walked over to the small pond and flashed his light around. “Shit.” Henry quickly looked over as they everyone made their way over. Anna went to speak but stopped when she was some buttons swimming in the water. Lux quickly pulled them out. There didn’t seem to be any ink in the water, but it was clear Bendy had come his way. Lux looked at colourful buttons before holding the out to Henry with a small smile. “At least we knew where on the right track.” Henry gave her a small nod and took the buttons with shaky hands. “He must have dropped them.” Paul tapped his brother back but then Douglas called over to them. “You might want to see this!” 

 

They couldn’t see the man but could tell where the shouting was coming from. They made their way over to where Douglas stood. Ink and claw marks covered the trees. Douglas watched Henry walk to one of the trees and run his hand over the marks. “He’s not happy.” 

 

Lux continued to look around. “Well! He did just find out his guy wanted him dead.” Lux’s eyes shifted to Douglas who looked down and sighed. Paul rubbed the back of his head and moved his touch from one scared tree to the next. “I don’t think this was an animal.” He looked to his sister who raised a brow. Lux cleared her throat. “Yeah because we didn’t already work that out.” Paul rubbed his head sheepishly. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Lux raised a brow. “You saw that as a joke? No, offence but that would never be a funny thing to say. It was an observation not a joke” Paul moaned. “Okay I get it. Gezz, why you so mean?” Lux gave him a smirk. “I’m not mean. I’m just right.” 

 

They continued walking and aimed their torches around in the dark. “We’ve been walking for an hour now…I think.” Paul rubbed his head. “I can’t really tell in here.” They all stopped when they came face to face with the destroyed fence. “Bendy…” Lux walked over and aimed her light at the broken fence. The fence was quite tall and a mix of rotting woods and the metal wiring rusting away, but it was clear something huge and strong had broken through. 

 

Paul and Henry pushed the fallen planks away and helped each other thought. The wind continued to pick up and lighting crashed down making Lux jump and slip. Anna quickly caught the girl and helped her to her feet. “Are you okay Luxy.” The young woman didn’t look at her mum but nodded. “Thanks.” Anna smiled and tapped her back. “Still looking after my baby.” Lux sighed and walked over to the others. “So, I guess he’s somewhere in here.” 

 

Paul nodded and looked out into the darkness. “Just a matter of finding him.” Henry began walking in with Douglas trying to keep up with him. “You should walk with the others.” Henry’s eyes ran around the trees sitting in darkness. Douglas let heavy breaths out and shock his head. “I’m fine.” Henry grunted and looked back to see the others all looking round and shining their touches into the darkness. The rain just got heavier to the point they had to shield her faces from the bitter wind and rain. 

 

Lighting lit the woods up and Anna pointed her torch to a small white glove laying in ink. “Bendy’s glove.” She ran over and picked it up. Paul smiled. “He can’t be far now.” He looked over his brother who stood in the darkness looking out into the woods. “We need to hurry up. This storm just getting worse.” 

 

They where all about to keep going when a voices caller out to them and someone shone a light down on them. “Mum!” They all turned around to see Faith and Hope running down with Ladonna close behind them. “Who many torches do you have?” Paul didn’t get an answer as Anna ran the twins. “Girls!?” She pulled them into a tight hug before pulling away with worry in her eyes. “What are you doing out here?!” She stood up and looked to her mother. “I told you to stay home.” Hope and Faith shock their head. “We want to help.” Anna let a heavy sigh out. “Girls this isn’t a safe place.” The twins nodded. “We knew but we can’t sit at home while he’s out here.” Anna sighed but a small smile came to her face.

 

Ladonna walked over to her husband. She looked at him for a moment before slapping him cross the face. “Did you think for a moment about how worried I’d be when I found you gone?” Douglas rubbed his cheek. “I had to Ladonna.” He let a heavy sigh out. “I did this. I must at least try and fix it. I owe them all that much.” Ladonna let a shaky breath out. “We did this.” She took his hand. “We should pay for it together.” Douglas wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest. Henry watched his parents hold each other, his green eyes feel down on the red rain coat he still held. 

 

Anna hugged Lux and the twins and Paul walked over. “You ready to keep moving?” Henry nodded but everyone froze when a blood curdling scream rang out from farther in the woods. “Bendy!?” Henry took off with everyone right behind him. The only light any of them had was the touches and the lighting that lit the woods up. 

 

Henry ran but was pulled back by Douglas, he pulled himself free and glared at his father. “What the hell do you think you doing!” Henry stopped yelling when he saw Douglas eyes where full of fear. Ladonna gasped as everyone shone there lights down to reveal a gorge. It was huge, and it looked like a gate away to nowhere just darkness. Ladonna moved her hand away from her mouth. “Do you think…?” She was cut of by Lux. “Shut up! Don’t just don’t!” Water filled her eyes but she quickly looked away letting black hair hide her face.   
Henry didn’t move for a moment. It felt like time had just stopped. He fell to his knees and gripped his head as tears filled his eyes. He didn’t say anything. Hope looked to her twin whose eyes filled up with water she pulled Faith the strongest hug her frozen body could give. 

 

Douglas looked down at Henry who began to shake. “Henry. Henry I’m so sorry.” Henry didn’t move and looked down at the red coat. “He’s gone… I left him for 10 years…I-I just got him back.” 

 

No-one said anything, and all stood out in the rain. Thunder rippled the dark sky and a lighting lit the woods up for a split second. Faith gasped. “Bendy!” She ran to the huge crack in the earth, but Anna quickly pulled her back. “Faith please.” The huge smile Faith had on her face made Anna stop. “There! He’s over there I saw him!” Everyone looked over and Paul aimed his light over the gorge and right on a small figure with its back to them. All of their eyes lit up and Henry got to his feet. “Bendy!” The small devil didn’t seem to hear him. 

 

Paul stood next to his brother. “Told you we would find him.” A huge smile crossed Henrys face. Lux looked around. “How did he get over there?” Hope pointed to a large fallen tree that laid over the gorge. “I think he used that.” Henry looked over to the tree and then to Bendy who hadn’t moved. He didn’t need to think about it and walked over to the tree.   
Anna and Paul told everyone to stay there and ran over to him. “Henry wait! We don’t know how safe it is.” Anna took her brothers hand. “It’s the only way to get to him.” Henry tied the rain coat around his waist and began climbing onto the fallen tree. “Henry.” Paul looked up at Henry as he climbed onto the tree. “Be careful.” Henry nodded and stood up. He looked along the fallen tree and took a deep breath. ‘Bendy did it. So, can you.’ He put his arms out and began walking. The tree was huge but with it being wet he found it a challenge to keep up straight. 

 

Bendy was sitting under a tree and his horns had melted away, he sat there humming a sad tune but then someone yelling for him made him look up. His eyes were blacked out with ink and with the rain he could barely make the voice out. He whipped the ink away to see Henry crossing the same fallen tree he’s used to get over. “H-Henry!?” Bendy quickly got up only to trip over himself and hit the earth.   
Henry hard Bendy cry out and looked over to the small dripping devil and smiled. “Don’t worry buddy! I’ll be over in no time!” Bendy got to his feet but stopped and looked up as the heavy rain fell. With the trees being so thick he was safe but to help Henry he’d have to go out into it. “Henry, stop!” Ink filled Bendy eyes. “Please you’re going to get hurt!” Henrys foot slipped slightly. “Well you should have thought about that before running off!” Bendy gripped his head where his horns would usually be. “I didn’t want you to come after me!” Bendy ink continued to run. “They right I’m not safe! I’m just a demon.”   
Henry moved his eyes to Bendy. “Stop talking like that, you’re my toon and I’m coming to get you! Whether you like it or not!” Bendy shock his head and felt himself melting to the point where he could barely stand. “But everyone says it! Joey! Sammy! Even my Alice! Now your parents! How can some many people be wrong?” Bendy curled in on himself.   
“Bendy you’re not just a demon!” Bendy didn’t look up as Faith yelled over to him, her hair was drenched, and she looked exhausted “All those people are stupid butt faces! Your part of our family! Everyone’s been looking for you all day because we all love you and want you to come home! Please Bendy I never felt so lost until you left!” Tears ran down the girls face and Bendy slowly looked up but the tree Henry was crossing began to loss its grip on the other end. 

 

Henry continued to walk across and Bendy stood up. “Henry stop! Please! I-I’m sorry I ran away okay! Just please stop!” Henry continued to walk across the tree, but the bolt of lightning crashed down hitting the side of the gorge. Rocks that held the tree in place feel and it began to slip down and Henry feel off the tree and into the darkness. 

 

Pain ran thought everyone as Henry slipped off. “Henry!” 

 

Bendy pie cut eyes shrunk and he took off into the rain his arms and legs grew as he ran to the gorge jumping in after the man. He grabbed Henry and they crashed into the gorge’s wall. Bendy’s sharp clawed hand dug into the rock wall and they came to an abrupt halt. Henry opened his eyes as Bendy pressed him to the wall and hung on with his free hand. The young man quickly took off the rain coat and pulled it over Bendy’s much bigger head stopping the rain from harming him. Henry made sure to help keep himself up and cupped Bendy’s face letting ink ran over his hand. “Are you okay?” Bendy let a small whine out but nodded. The two looked up when they felt themselves slipping down into the darkness. 

 

Bendy tried to lift him up but the wall was soft with the rain, there was nothing for the devil to hold into. Bendy felt a cold hand wrapped around his wrist. They looked up to see Lux holding the toons wrist with Paul holding her legs. “Need a hand?” Paul smiled. “Need a hand!?” Lux gritted her teeth. “Shut up and pull us up!” Paul chuckled and with everyone’s help pulled them back up. Bendy pushed Henry up and they helped the toon back into solid land. 

 

Hope and Faith where first to wrap their arms around the much bigger Bendy. “Cousin Bendy!” A warm smile crossed the toons face and he let a small growl out as he hugged them back. Anna let Bendy get to his feet before pulling him into a hug. “You had use all so scared.” Her eyes filled up and Bendy wrapped his arms around her. “I’m Sorry AuNt ANNa…” His voice was soft and hard to understand in this form but she understood what he said. The moment Anna had let him go Paul tugged him into a strong hug. It was a good thing Bendy didn’t have any bones to break. Paul let the tall Bendy go and watched him take a deep breath of air before pulling him back into the hug. Once Paul felt satisfied he let Bendy go as watched him gasp for air. 

 

Hope and Faith hugged Bendy again and Henry finally got to pull the toon into his huge. “Don’t ever do this again.” He pulled the toons head down and pressed their forehead together. Bendy didn’t say anything and Henry pulled his head down more earning a small yell for the toon. “Promise me!” Henry held the toons head and got a small nod. “I ProMise.” Henry held the toons head for a moment but let him go and made sure the rain coat still covers him properly. “Good.”   
Lux walked over and tapped the tall devils shoulder. Bendy turned around and got a fist to the chest knocking all the air out the toon. He whined and gripped his chest before being pulled into a hug. “That’s for running off.” She pushed the toon back and gave him a more sympathetic punch to the shoulder. “And that’s for making me spend a whole afternoon tracing you down in this place.” Bendy rubbed his shoulder and gave her a small smile. “I misSed yOu tOO.” A warm blush came to the girls face as she pulled him back into a warm hug. 

 

Bendy felt Hope and Faith slide down his legs. He looked down to see them fast sleep with smile on there face. He picked them up and held one in each arm. “Bendy.” Henry moved the coat on the toons head a little more. “You should turn back.” Bendy let a small whine out and looked down at sleeping girls. Henry let a small sigh out. “Okay. But you have to turn back once where home.” Bendy nodded but stopped when he saw Douglas and Ladonna watching them. His eyes where behind ink but they could all tell he’d seen them. Henry tapped the toons head as his horns began to grow back. “C’mon let’s get home.” 

 

It took them just under two hours to get home and the storm had past. Anna and Paul took the sleeping girls out of Bendy hands. Paul gave the toon a smile and tapped his shoulder before heading in with Faith. Anna placed a sweet kiss on Bendy’s cheek and giggled when his face turned grey. Lux smiled up at the toon blush went down and eyes half closed. “Night B.” She rubbed his horn and made her way inside. 

Bendy shoulders slumped, and he let a heavy breath out and Henry smiled. “C’mon.” He stood in front of the tall Bendy who gave him a smile. “CArRy You?” A deep chuckle left the devil as Henry pulled the rain coat off his head. “Just do as you’re told.” He watched Bendy’s ink run even more and he melted back down in his normal form. He scooped the toon up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around the man. 

 

His eyes moved up and he saw Douglas and Ladonna walking over. He tucked Bendy’s head into his neck. “We’ll see you in the morning.” Henry didn’t say anything else and carried Bendy inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! .   
> Hope you like it and feel free to lave a comment and tell me what you thought.


	17. Boris the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything stilled down after Bendy ran off and everyone’s more than happy to have the ink demon back but the family find out about an old cartoon friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve had a few people ask about this so I’m just going to put it up there to let you all know. This is set in present day. A few things link back to the time period the game is said to be set in (1920 hope I’ve got that right) but I just like the idea of it all happing around this time period.   
> But apart from that enjoy.

Bendy laid in his warm bed his face berried in the soft white pillow. He could hear everyone else talking and walking around the large house. He rolled over and looked up at the white celling as the clock ticked time away. He didn’t really understand time. He wished he did but to him it just didn’t make sense. Maybe because it didn’t affect him. 

 

The door opened, and Paul walked in. “Hey, Lux said you two are leaving soon.” He walked over to the wooden wardrobe and pulled a small, pale green shirt out. He walked over to the sleepy toon and passed him the shirt. “Where’s Henry?” Bendy sat up and watched Paul walk over to the window. “He’s out back setting something up for you and the twins.”   
A smile crossed the toons face. “What is it?” He looked up at the man who smiled. “You’ll see when you get back.” A small frown came to Bendy’s face. “Can’t you just tell me?” He began undoing his buttons. Paul shock his head. “Nope.” He left the room and made his way down stairs. 

 

Ladonna was washing up while Anna cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Lux sat up. “Is he up?” Paul nodded. “You’re sure you don’t mind me coming along?” Lux rolled her eyes but smiled. “I already said it was fine Paul.” The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks.” 

 

It didn’t take to long for Bendy to come down. Anna passed him his breakfast. “Good night honey?” She sat down with Paul and Lux as Bendy climbed up into his seat. The small toon looked at his plate of toast and eggs. He didn’t answer the woman’s question and frowned. “I’m sorry for waking you up Aunt Anna. I didn’t mean to.” The woman gave him a warm smile. “I know you didn’t honey. I hope honey and milk helped.” She smiled when her nephew nodded. “Yeah. I felt a lot better after that.” 

 

Lux looked up from her book. “To be honest I just drink that whenever. But it’s the perfect remedy for a bad night.” Bendy tilted his head. “What’s a remedy?” Lux smiled. “A cure. Get better.” Bendy nodded and looked down at his food. “I was worried I’d wake Faith and Hope up too.” His Aunt giggled. “You never have to worry about that. Those two sleep like logs. Nothing can wake them up.” 

 

Lux nodded. “I throw freezing water on them once but got nothing.” Her mother shook her head but smiled. 

 

Bendy had almost finished and was humming when he looked back up at his Aunt. “Thank you for keeping this warm.” He took a bit of toast and Anna smiled. “No need to thank me honey. I don’t want you heading out on an empty stomach.” 

 

Once Bendy had eaten they headed out to Lux’s car. Bendy sat in the back with Paul and Lux up front. “Are you sure he’ll like it?” Bendy looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. Lux nodded. “What’s not to like? Its your thought on family so it can’t be wrong.” 

 

Bendy frowned and lent back. Paul turned around. “You want us to read it?” Bendy quickly shock his head. “No!” Paul just chuckled and turned back around. The sky was a soft blue and Lux mumbled on about how bright it was. She pulled up outside Hugo’s and they jumped out. 

 

Bendy pushed the gate open and held it open for the two. Lux knocked on the front door with her box of paper work but no answer. She knocked again but nothing. Again, and again and again but still nothing. “What the hell.” She walked around to the front window but the house as dark. There didn’t seem to be any lights on and no-one was walking around. 

 

She stormed back over to the door. “Maybe they went out.” Bendy looked up at the cross Lux. “He asked me to come over.” She banged on the door. “Hugo!” Paul went to speak when the door opened. Hugo huffed. “Make as much noise as possible.” Lux narrowed her eyes. “Why did you not answer the first time.” She walked in followed by Paul and Bendy.

 

“I was working.” Hugo walked over as Lux placed the box down. “Where’s Tabitha?” She watched Hugo looked through her work. “She went out.” Lux just rolled her pale green eyes and looked down at Bendy. “B did the work you asked for.” 

 

Hugo moved his attention to the small devil. “Did you?” Bendy didn’t get to answer as the man took his work. Hugo’s eyes ran over the page as he tapped his chin with his pen. “This isn’t bad.” He walked around the room reading the work. “Your writings a little messy and spelling off quite a bit but this is…good.” Bendy pulled his tail. “It is?” The man didn’t answer him and folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. He went back to looking thought Lux’s work. 

 

Paul looked around the house. “Nice place.” He looked to Hugo who didn’t seem to hear him. Lux just gave him a look that told him he did that a lot. 

 

Once he had finished pulling certain sheets out and placing them on the table he gave Lux the box back. “Not bad. Come see me again in a few weeks.” Lux nodded and turned to Bendy and Paul. “C’mon let’s go.” 

 

The three left and Paul ran his hand through his grey hair. “So that it?” They walked down to the car. Bendy looked up and nodded. Lux throw her work in the trunk. “Yep. He doesn’t like people staying long.” She picked Bendy up and placed him in his seat closing the door. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Her uncle raised a brow. “Talk?” Lux nodded. “You didn’t just come along just to stand around, did you?” She lent on her small black car. 

 

Paul sighed and pulled a piece of paper out. Lux was clearly confused and took it off him. As she unfolded it she could feel that Paul was upset. It was a drawing. A wolf like creature. A cartoon? She looked up at her uncle and then down at the paper. It was clearly very tall and was wearing white overalls. “I didn’t know you could draw.” She looked up at him.

 

Paul let a heavy sigh out and quickly took the drawing out her hands. “Its not mine.” Lux raised a brown. “So, its Henrys? He still drawing cartoons? I thought he stopped doing that a while ago.” Lux stood up straight and crossed her arms. 

 

Paul put the drawing back in his pocket. “It’s Bendy’s.” For a moment Lux just nodded but them became confused. “Why do you have it?” She waited for an answer. “Henrys the one you should be talking to. Not me. He asked me to come along with you guy’s, so I could keep an eye on him.” 

 

“And why would you need to do that?” Lux gave him a confused and unsure look. “Because. Henrys worried about him.” His green and brown eyes moved to Bendy who sat in the car and seemed to be looking around for something. “He kept waking up last night and it seems the woods have left him a little shaken. Henry wanted him just make sure he was okay.” 

 

Lux narrowed her eyes at him. “And why wasn’t I told? I can look after him.” Paul frowned. “Lux I don’t know. According to Henry he hadn’t told anyone else what he’s told me, and I promised not to go blabbering about it.” 

 

The girl blew a strand of black hair away from her pale green eyes. “Well I guess me, and Henry will be having a talk.” Paul let a heavy sigh out and got in the car. 

 

Bendy stopped looking under the seats and climbed into his. “Lux your cars really messy.” The young woman let a small laugh out. “Well if you didn’t go crawling around it wouldn’t be a problem.” Bendy looked around. “But I’m looking for something.” He did his seat belt up. Lux looked in the car mirror at the devil. “What you trying to find?” 

 

Bendy shuffled around in his seat. “I lost my buttons…I thought they would be in here.” Lux smiled. “Oh. Henrys got them.” The toons face lit up. “He does!? Oh good. Blair gave them to me and I was worried.” 

 

Lux stared the car. “Who’s ‘Blair?’ She didn’t sound happy and almost uneasily talking about this stranger. Bendy smiled. “She’s my friend back home. I hang out with her when Henrys at work.” 

 

Lux frowned. “Why? Is she a kid?” Bendy shock his head. “Nope. She’s grown up but won’t tell me who old she is.” The small toon giggled. “But she not old. Maybe a little older then you.” Bendy looked out the window at the passing houses. 

 

“You two must get on well.” Paul smiled at the devil who quickly nodded with a bright smile. “Yeah! She’s supper pretty and we do lots of fun stuff together. She really funny too just like you Paul.” The man laughed. “I’ll have to meet her sometime.” 

They pulled up outside the big white house and headed inside. Bendy was pulled out back by the twins with Lux and Paul behind. The two stopped in the kitchen where Anna finished making some sandwiches. “Would you two help me carry these out?” Lux didn’t answer her. “Did you know Henrys been worried about Bendy but didn’t tell any one but this guy?” She pointed to her uncle who put his hands up in defence. “Wow! Okay. Look I didn’t ask him to not tell you all.” 

 

A look of worry came to Anna face. “Why? What is he hiding about Bendy?” Lux shrugged and walked to the door. “I don’t know but he has some explaining to do.” She opened the door and a warm wind blew over them. 

 

Hope and Faith were both sat on a very large tyre swing both laughing as Henry pushed them. Lux felt her jaw drop when she saw Bendy sitting at the picnic table with Ladonna.   
“I help Miss Pip do some cooking.” Bendy didn’t look up at the woman and played with his gloves. “Do you enjoy it?” Ladonna poured a glass of lemonade as Bendy nodded. “Yeah. Do you like baking?” The old smiled. “I do. But I’m not very good at it.” Bendy gave her a small nervously smile. 

 

“Cousin Bendy! C’mon!” Faith waved over to him. Bendy climbed down and made his way over to Henry, Douglas and the twins. “Look what Uncial Henry and Paul set up!” Bendy gave them a smile. “What is it?” Faith smiled. “A swing! We’ve been asking for ages and now we have one!” The girls fell into a fit of laughter. 

 

“You want a go buddy?” Henry smiled at the devil who quickly shock his head. “N-no thanks.” 

 

Faith frowned. “Ohhh! C’mon Bendy. Its fun.” He just shook his head again. “I don’t want to.” The twins didn’t listen however and pulled him up. Bendy whined as Henry positioned him on the large tyre swing and continued pushing. He held the rope and after a few minutes seemed to relax and began talking happily with the twins. 

 

Lux walked over looking annoyed. “Henry. You got a minute?” Her uncle nodded and rubbed Bendy’s head before walking off to the table with Lux. Douglas walked over as well. Part of him felt like it was best to leave the small ink demon be. 

 

When he got to the table Lux stood in front of Henry with her arms crossed. “So, is there a reason you asked Paul to keep an eye on Bendy?” Henry seemed a little taken back by the question and shot Paul and annoyed look. “Sorry lil bro.” 

 

Henry let a heavy sigh out. “Look; I was just worried about him. After yesterday.” Lux nodded. “Yeah and I don’t blame you for that, but you want to tell me who this wolf is?” She held her hand out to Paul who frowned and passed her the piece of paper. Henry looked over to the tree to see Bendy and the girls all laughing on the swing. 

 

“Who’s this? I mean I wouldn’t usually ask with it being a cartoon but since B’s one too I’m assuming there’s a link here. Am I right?” Her uncle frowned. “It Boris. Bendy’s old friend.” 

 

“Wait. So, is he a living cartoon too?” Anna looked to her younger brother who nodded. “Was.” Henry ran his hand thought his chestnut brown hair. “Look I think there’s been enough drama this weekend, don’t you?” He looked to Lux who narrowed her eyes. “Oh! I’m sorry am I ruining this lovely family get together? Because last I cheeked it was those two who were making all the trouble.” She pointed to Douglas and Ladonna but didn’t break eye contact with Henry. “I may be making family drama but at least I’m doing it because I care about B!” 

 

Henry quickly hushed the girl and looked back to Bendy and the twins who continued playing. “Look I’m sorry. I just haven’t had the right time to tell you all.” Lux rolled her eyes but let the man continue. “I don’t even know how to handle this; I didn’t want you all worry about it too.” 

 

Anna gave her younger brother a worried look. “Henry we’re here to help. Whatever’s going on we’ll do it together.” She watched him let a heavy breath out and rub his temples. Paul told him to sit down and rubbed the mans back. It took a few moments that felt like forever, but Henry began to talk. 

 

“Me and Joey hit a low point…we weren’t getting everything done on time and workers where leaving by the handful. One thing lead to another and we made Bendy and things really did get better. Work picked up and the place just seemed to come to life. Like the day we had opened…but that wasn’t enough for Joey and he made Boris… I wasn’t happy about it but what could I do.” 

 

“Leave?” Douglas looked down at his son. He didn’t seem angry but not happy either. Henry let a long breath out. “Douglas just let him talk.” Ladonna looked up at her husband who just nodded. 

 

“Bendy came out…well. Sure, he melted wherever his emotions got strong which wasn’t good since he has the mindset of a child, so he just seems to have a rooster of emotions sometimes, but he was good. He worked. He did what he was made to do. Boris however…” Henry ran his hand through his hair. “Boris was perfect to Joey. Bendy always seemed to be his favourite but Boris didn’t melt. He was much more mature then Bendy and did a much better job on making sure everything went smoothly. Bendy wasn’t seen as anyone to worry about if he found workers not doing their job or causing trouble but this big wolf just walking around helped everyone remember what they were meant to be doing. But when Bendy and Boris where around each other things would get out of hand to say the least.”

 

Anna frowned. “What do you mean?” Henry looked up at his sister. “Boris came out like his cartoon self. Bendy would do something; make a mess or pester the wolf to play and Boris would chase him… Me and Joey tried to stop it. We kept them separate but when it came to making the cartoons and them being on stage together we had to be careful Bendy didn’t push his luck with the wolf. Bendy would try to become friends with Boris but it always ended with him being chased down the halls…I’m not saying Boris was bad. He was far from it. When I got back to the studio a few months ago Boris helped me. And in all honesty, he would only chase Bendy if the devil pushed his luck. He was good just like Bendy, it just seemed that they would never see eye to eye.” 

 

Lux moved her eyes from Bendy playing to Henry. “But he’s drawing him? Why would he draw someone who could spend their day chasing him?” Henry shrugged. “I don’t know…I don’t even know what happened in those years I was gone and when I did get back I never even got to see the two alongside each over… by the time I reached Bendy the place was a mess and I was lost. I told him I was there to help and that I needed help too and he understood who I was, and we helped each other…I wanted to look for Boris, but it was too late for Boris.”

 

No-one said anything. Douglas felt odd…he felt bad for the ink demon and his friend… a demon that would try to befriend someone and helped his youngest son escape a place that he could have never left. He spent days making Bendy feel like a monster…he even suggested sending it back to hell but if it wasn’t for this demon his son would be trapped in his old workplace or worse. He moved his mahogany brown eyes to see Bendy had climbed into the tree and smiled down at the twins. He was the only reason he had his whole family right now. 

 

“…I’m sorry Henry… I didn’t think it would be something like that.” Lux moved her long black hair away from her face. Henry shock his head. “No lux. I should have told you all sooner… He been drawing Boris for a while now, but I thought he would stop… he doesn’t even know I know…never mind the whole family knowing.” 

 

Paul tapped his brother’s shoulders. “Well know we all know we can help. Bendy doesn’t have to know we all know this. It would probably upset him if he know but promise you’ll talk to us next time.” Henry gave his brother a small smile. “I will.” He turned to the others as Hope came up to them screaming. “Mum! Mum! Tell Faith to stop!” He hugged her Mum who looked over to see Faith running over. The girl had mud and worms in her hands. “They just want a hug Hope!” 

 

Bendy walked over to Henry who gave him a warm smile. “Hey buddy what you got.” Bendy smiled up with his eyes sparkling. “Henry look.” Bendy showed him a dark purple butterfly. It rested peacefully on the toons palm and would slowly flap it wings. 

 

Henry smiled. “It’s beautiful.” Bendy nodded in agreement. Hope ran around yelling for Faith to stay away but when her brown eyes feel on the butterfly her eyes shimmered and she stopped dead in her tracks. “Wow! It’s so pretty.” She walked over to see it better. 

 

The purple butterfly took off into the air making the girl frown. “Ohhh. It left.” Lux rolled her eyes. “You scared it.” Hope frowned while Faith walked over. “It went away because it saw your butt face.” Hope glared at the girl who held the worms up. “Stop it Faith.” Hope ran away while Faith put a worm on Bendy’s horn. The devil didn’t seem to mind and watched her run after her sister. 

 

Henry took the worn of Bendy’s head and placed it in the devil’s hand. “Why don’t you go and put it back in the mud?” Bendy nodded and wondered off to the flower patch. 

 

Hope and Faith continued to run around while Bendy sat on Henrys lap sipping cold lemonade. Henry rested his head between the toons horns and played with Bendy’s tail even earning a few purrs off the small devil. “Lux said you had my buttons.” He moved his black pie cut eyes up to Henry who smiled and reach into his pocket. He watched the toons eyes light up when he held the buttons out in front of him. “Thank you.” Bendy took them out the mans hands and held them up to the soft blue sky. 

 

After a little while Hope and Faith sat down at the table and reached out to take some sandwiches. “Girls clean your hands first.” The two moaned and headed inside to clean themselves up. 

 

Bendy jumped off Henrys lap and ran around getting himself a sandwich. “Bendy just ask someone to pass it to you.” Henry shuffled around in his seat as the toon climbed up into the space next to Anna. “But I can do it myself.” He took one of the cheese sandwiches and made himself comfy. Hope and Faith came back out and sat down shoving the delicious sandwiches into their mouths. 

 

Anna smiled as Bendy ate away. “This is nice.” She looked up at the soft blue sky. The twins nodded. “We should do this next time you guys come up.” Faith sipped her drink while Hope squealed with joy. “We should have a barbecue! Hot dogs! burgers! Everything!” Everyone smiled. “Sounds nice.” Paul smiled. 

 

Everyone talked away all smiling and laughing. Bendy even found himself laughing at a few of Douglas’s old fishing story and Douglas was just as surprised to find himself laughing at the jokes that came from the small ink demon. For once one thing they found themselves agreeing on was this was the most fun they had both had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just going to say it. I love Boris! He's cute and just a lovable ball of ink and he is most definitely not a bad guy in this AU and there’s a lot more to know about our favour good boy wolf.   
> Hope you liked it and sorry about the wait just found this a hard chapter to start.


	18. Cowboys and ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Pip gets out her old costumes and they all head out to get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn’t even know what to call this chapter since there isn’t a main plot but I hope you enjoy it.

Bendy hummed happily as he looked up at the blue sky. Henry sat at the table talking to Anna on the phone and tapping his fingers on the table. Bendy looked over to Bluebear and Draco who sat still on the sofa. “Henry, I’m bored.” He climbed down from the sofa and made his way over to the man. 

 

Henry sighed and said goodbye to his older sister. “And you want me to do what about that?” He raised a brow at the small devil who climbed up into his seat. “Let’s go for a walk.” Bendy smiled up at the man who looked to the window. “It is a nice day.” Henry looked to the window as the sun shone down.

 

“C’mon! Let’s go! We could go see Miss Pip.” Bendy pulled the mans arm making Henry laugh. “Okay, Okay.” The two headed outside as a warm wind blow over them. 

 

Bendy hummed happily as they walked. “I may take little steps; you may take bigger ones, but we’ll get there together.” Henry looked down at the small ink demon who sang the little song. “What was that?” He smiled warmly at the toon who looked up at him. “It’s a song me and Blair made.” He looked ahead of them. “Do ya like it?” Henry smiled and ruffled the devils head. “Sure do.” Bendy giggled and took the hands hand. “Do you think Miss Pip will have any cookies?” Henry chuckled. “Knowing Pip, yes.” Bendy’s smile grew as he walked a little faster. 

 

After a few more minutes of walking Bendy ran ahead. Henry just smiled and soon found himself at Pips home. The old woman’s front door was a bright yellow. He couldn’t say he was a fan of it, but it meant Bendy always remember it which was good. She went to knock on the door to have it pulled open. Pip smiled. “Henry, Bendy told me you weren’t far behind. 

 

“Hey Pip.” Henry smiled as the woman welcomed him in. “Sorry about just stopping by. Bendy seemed to really want to see you.” The woman smiled. “Most likely for my cookies and cakes.” She lead the man down the hallway lined with photos. The two walked into kitchen where Blair sat at the table sipping tea. “Hey Henry.” She gave him a small wave. Henry smiled back. “Hey Blair. What are you doing up here?” 

 

Pip walked over to the kettle and made Henry a coffee. “She came to talk to me. Not just eat my cookies.” She looked over to Bendy who stood on a chair and shoved the warm freshly baked chocolate chip cookies into his mouth. “Bendy.” Henry walked over and wrapped his arm around the toon pulling him away from the bites of heaven. The devil quickly picked a few up with his tail and munched away on the cookies. 

 

Henry sighed. “Sorry Pip.” He put the toon down at the table as he finished the final cookie. “Its fine Henry as long as he’s enjoying them I don’t mind.” Pip sat down at the table and passed Henry his coffee. The old woman looked to Blair who sipped her tea and watched Bendy guzzle down his glass of milk. “Do you want to talk to me later?” Pip asked. Blair looked to her and nodded. 

 

Bendy looked up at Henry who talked to Pip and Blair. He moved his eyes around the room as he tried to think of something to do. He climbed down from his seat and wander into the hallway. 

 

Pip noticed the small ink demon wondering off and turned to Blair. “Would you keep an eye on him?” Blair smiled and nodded. She walked into the hallway and looked around for the small toon. “Bendy?” She walked into the living room. It was a small room with creamy walls and a soft brown carpet. Photos and pieces of art hung on the walls. “Bendy?” She ran her hand through her chestnut brown hair as her eyes moved around the room. She looked behind the yellow sofas and behind the small tv but no sight of the devil. 

 

She walked back to the hallway while Henry and Pip talked. She moved her eyes to the stairs before making her way up. Every step creaked as she made her up. She reached the top and looked down the brown hallway. “Bendy?” She looked in all the rooms until coming to the one she assumed was Pips. She pushed the door open and looked in. The room was small and the walls where covered in white and blue flowers wallpaper; the room smelt of lavender unlike the rest of the house whish smelt of cookies and coffee. Bendy was by the small net curtained window and seemed to be looking at something. 

 

“There you are.” Blair smiled at the toon who jumped slightly. “Hey Blair.” He put the photo frame down as the woman walked in. “What are you doing up here?” She gave the small devil a smile. Bendy’s tail hung low and remined still. “I was just looking around.” Blair nodded. “Find anything interesting?” She continued walking over as demon who picked the picture back up. “Just this picture.” He held it up for Blair to see. It was a black and white photo of a young woman and man standing by a steam train. 

 

The sound of someone coming into the house and talking filled the air. Bendy looked out the window to see a Fin walking down the path. “Cab and Fin are here.” He climbed down and headed to the door way. “C’mon I want some more cookies.” Blair smiled and watched the toon head down the hallway. She looked back to the photo and made her way down. 

 

Cab’s uncontrolled laugh filled the living room. Pip just shook her head and sat down on the sofa next to Henry who had Bendy on his lap. Blair walked in with the photo in her hands. “Pip who’s this?” She sat down next to the woman who smiled and looked down at the photo. Her smiled grew a little more as she took it out of the girl’s hands. 

 

Henry learned over to look at it a little better while Bendy seemed to be more focused on anything else. “That’s an old photo.” Henry smiled and sat back. Pip nodded. “Very old.”   
Fin asked to see the photo; Pip passed it to him. “It’s just my mother and farther. I believe it was taken before he left to fight in the war.” Blair frowned. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” She rubbed her arm guiltily. Pip just smiled and shook her head. “Its fine Blair. It was a tough time for everyone, but they always smiled no matter how hard things got.”   
Fin and Cab passed her the phot back. Pip held it for a few moments before carefully putting it on the table. “My father left me some costumes. I could get them out.” Cab laughed. “As long as I don’t get a dress” Blair followed the old woman out of the room to get to costumes. 

 

Cab and Fin looked to Bendy who seemed lost in thought. “Anyone home ink ball?” Cab smiled when Bendy’s pie cut eyes moved to him but didn’t say anything as Pip and Blair walked back in both carrying cardboard boxes. “Here we go.” Pip put them down and pulled out a small yellow dress. It was covers in dust but after Pip shook the dust off making everyone cough it looked almost brand new. 

 

Cab smiled. “Hey ink ball I bet that would fit you perfectly.” Henry chuckled well Bendy shock his head. “I wanna be a cowboy.” He jumped down from Henrys lap and looked around in the box. He pulled a brown cowboy hat out with a gold badge. The toon smiled and put the hat on. It slipped down over his eyes; it took him pushing it up a few times for it to stay. He looked down at the badge and smiled. “I’m the sheriff!” 

 

Henry smiled as the toon walked back over to him. He put the badge on the demon’s brown shirt and watched Bendy run around the room. Pip pulled out another dress which was much bigger then the last and was a soft brown with a large white ribbon. Bendy stopped in front of the dress and smiled. “Henry you can wear this!” He ran over to the man who quickly shock his head. “I’m not wearing that Bendy.” 

 

Bendy took the man’s hand and tried to pull him over to the dress. “Oh please. I can be the cowboy and you can be the damsel. I’ll save you from bad guys and use my rope thing to grab stuff that’s far away.” The toon looked down to see he didn’t have the rope all the good cowboys had. “Wait I need the rope.” He ran over to the box and began looking thought the outfits. “You mean the lasso?” Fin asked as he watched the devil look through the box. Bendy smiled and nodded. “That’s it. I need the lasso.”

 

“C’mon Henry you don’t want to disappoint him.” Cab smiled at the man who shook his head. “I’m not wearing that.” She looked to Blair. “Blair you’ll wear it for him, won’t you?”   
The woman laughed nervously. “I don’t know…” Bendy pulled his head out the box and ran over to the woman. “Please Blair. I need to be able to protect ya otherwise I can’t be a good guy.” 

 

Blair looked down at the devil who looked up at her. She bit her lip before giving him a small nod. “Okay. I’ll wear it.” Bendy cheered as she took the dress. “Just give me a minute.” She walked out of the room while Bendy ran back to the box. He looked around for a few minutes before smiling and pulling out a lasso. “Got it!” 

 

Once Blair had got the dress on she walked back into the room and everyone smiled. Fin lent back in his seat. “Hey, don’t look to bad on you.” Blair scratched her arms. “It’s really itchy.” Bendy took her hand and pulled her into the hallway. “That doesn’t matter. Now c’mon!” The two made their way into the back garden. 

 

Bendy let Blairs hand go and ran to the middle of the garden. “Okay so now we…um…” Bendy looked around and tried to think of something a cowboy would do. “Now we have to save people from the bad guys.” 

 

Blair smiled as she watched Bendy pull his lasso out and try to do some tricks. “Oh, master of all cowboys.” Bendy stopped flicking the lasso around and watched Blair put the back of her hand to her forehead and put a dramatic voice on. “However, will we stop the cowboys who threaten to take our home.” 

 

Bendy smiled and his tail began dancing behind him. He put his lasso in the air and shouted. “We should stop them!” Blair hand a small laugh in and walked back and forth in front of the small cowboy. “But your only one man how can we stop them?” 

 

Bendy hummed. “I know. We must set a trap!” Blair nodded. “Excellent idea!” The two smiled mischievously at each other. 

 

After Bendy and Blair had been gone for a good hour Henry stood up and walked into the hallway leaving Pip, Cab and Fin all talking. “Do you guys know where Bendy and Blair went?” 

 

The three stopped talking and all looked to the young man. “No, but they been gone a while.” Henry nodded and walked down to the kitchen. “Bendy?” He walked into the kitchen as Cab, Fin and Pip all walked in behind him. “Bendy?” Henry pushed the back door open to get a bucket of freezing freezing water fall on his head. The man screeched and quickly whipped his hair back as it hung over his eyes. 

 

Everyone began laughing and Cab walked over to the shivering man. “Oh, Henry you really walked into that one.” The older man yelled as he slipped over a banana peel. Pip and Fin laughed at the two and Henry chuckled seeing the man on the floor as he continued to shiver. 

 

“Get out of here bad guys!” 

 

The four looked over to see Bendy sitting on Blair shoulders and pointing at them. “You little devil!” Cab got up and brushed himself off. Blair just smiled as Bendy flicked his lasso at them. Cab almost tripped over himself dodging the strike. “Goooo!” Bendy strike them again with this lasso making the four of them run back inside. 

 

Pip closed the glass door cutting Bendy’s laughter off. “Well it looks like someone enjoys dressing up.” She passed Henry a towel and the man thanked her. He moved his rich green eyes to Bendy and Blair who sat down in the grass. “Well when Bendy gets hungry he’ll forget all about it and come in for some food.” 

 

Cab sat down at the table. “Well if he thinks he’s getting away with that then he has another thing coming.” 

 

After sitting in a garden for another hour Blair stood up. “Well I don’t know about you, but I need some tea.” She began walking to the door holding the dress up as she walked. “No! You can’t go in there or they’ll get you.” He pulled her dress as the woman walked. “But I need a drink. Tea preferably.” 

 

“No Blair they’ll get you!” Bendy let the woman dress to as she stopped and turned around to face him. “I bet Pip made more cookies.” The devils face lit up. “Ya think?” He looked around. “I really want some more.” Blair nodded. “C’mon.” The two made their way inside. “It’s really quiet.” Blair looked around while Bendy slipped past her. “Cookie?” He looked around but stopped seeing some muffins on the kitchen side. Bendy’s tail began to sway behind him and a huge smile crossed his face. “Chocolate chip!” He pulled the chair over to the side while Blair made herself a cup of tea. “Do you think they went out?” Bendy shrugged and climbed onto the chair. “Maybe. I just want the chocolate chip muffins.” He grabbed one and bit into it. 

 

Blair moved her pure blue eyes over to see Bendy’s face fall. He pulled the muffin away with a small frown. “Oh.” Blair walked over. “What’s wrong.” Bendy held the muffin up to her. “It’s raisin.” Before Blair could say anything, they jumped when the others all ran in. Bendy let a high-pitched scream out and feel off the chair. 

 

“Revenge!” Cab laughed as Henry walked over to the small ink demon who laid on the floor still take everything in. “W-What?” Henry smiled and picked him up. “Got you.” Bendy looked at him for a moment before smiling. “I’ll get you all back!” 

 

 

Once everyone had calmed down they all sat back down in the living room. Henry watched Bendy playing with the lasso while the others talked. The toon made his way over and rested his head on Henrys leg. “I’m bored.” 

 

Henry smiled and rubbed the devil’s horns. “Then go play.” Bendy shock his head. “Let’s go do something.” He pulled the man’s arm, but Henry didn’t move. “Like what?” He looked down at the small ink demon who whined. “I don’t know! Lets just go do something! Anything!” 

 

Pip smiled. “How about a walk?” Bendy looked up at the woman and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go for a walk.” Henry got up at looked at the others. “You all coming?” 

 

Blair smiled. “Don’t see why not.” She stood up and helped Pip up out of her seat. Bendy ran over to Cab and Fin. “C’mon you two.” His tail danced behind him. “No thanks. Me and Fin will stay here.” Henry crossed his arms. “C’mon it’s a nice day. Knowing the weather around here it will be raining tomorrow.” Bendy nodded and pulled the two men’s hands. “Its not like you got anything else to do.” 

 

Fin sat up. “Fine. But only because I want to.” He stood up and looked to Cab. “C’mon Cab.” He helped the man up who was still reluctant to go. Bendy put his red hoodies on and blue cap as they all made their way out.

 

Bendy ran ahead climbing up onto the long stone wall. He ran down it with everyone walking along side him. “You know there’s an ice cream shop just down here.” Cab looked to the others who smiled. “That sound really good.” Pip said. “I want Ice cream!” A huge grin crossed Bendy’s face as his tail danced behind him. “Ice cream it is then.” Henry grabbed the devil as he reached the end of the wall and placed him on his shoulder. 

 

Bendy giggled as it always felt weird becoming so tall. He grabbed Henrys brown hair. “Run Henry!” The man just laughed and took off. He ran all the way down the road with Bendy laughing and holding onto his hair. Henry stopped outside a white building with a big plastic ice cream statue. 

 

Henry smiled. “And we have reached out destination.” He pulled Bendy off his shoulders and carefully placed him down on the floor. People walked in and out of the shop while they waited for the others to catch up. 

 

“It’s huge!” Bendy’s pie cut eyes grew as he looked up at the plastic ice cream. He ran over and put both hands on the cone and giggled. “I want one like this.” The fake ice cream was at least three times as big as the small toon with red strawberry sauce and a very large chocolate flake. 

 

Henry chuckled. “You can’t have one that big, but you can have one that looks just like it.” Bendy frowned. “I want this one though.” He looked to Henry. “You’ll never have to buy me ice cream again.” The man laughed. “It would melt before you even got half why though it.” Bendy smiled. “But it would be the best ice cream ever!”

 

Once Blair, Pip, Cab and Fin had all caught up they headed inside. The shop was much older then it appeared to be from the outside and a few people sat inside eating. Bendy ran over to the counter and pressed his face up to the glass cabinets which held the ice creams. “I want chocolate! No Strawberry!” He pulled himself away. “Chocolate…strawberry…? I don’t know. This is too hard.” Henry ruffled his head. “You can have both if you want.” 

 

Bendy looked up with disbelief. “Really!” Henry smiled and nodded. He got Bendy one scoop of chocolate and one scoop strawberry and passed it down to the happy devil. “Yay!”   
Once everyone had gotten their ice creams they headed out side. “What did you get Blair?” Bendy looked up at the woman. “Mango in a tub. I don’t really like the cone.” She smiled down at the toon and put the small orange plastic spoon in the small tub. “I do! The cones are really nice.” The devil licked his ice cream. Blair smiled and passed him some of hers. “You want to try it?” Bendy stilled his head. “Is it nice?” 

 

Blair giggled “I wouldn’t get it if it wasn’t nice.” Bendy held the women hand as he took the spoon full of mango ice cream. His eyes grew “Wow! That’s the best flavour ever.” Blair nodded. “I know.” Cab cleared his thought. “I think you’ll find chocolate is the best.” Fin looked to his friend. “You used to say Mint chip was the best.” Cab nodded. “Its was but now chocolate is.” 

 

Pip walked over taking a spoon full of toffy ice cream. “Now, now boys.” She tapped their backs. “We all know toffee is better.” Henry just laughed seeing the two men begin to fight over who’s ice cream was best. 

 

Bendy walked over to Henry who sat on a stone wall. His rich green eyes moved to the devil “Enjoying your ice cream?” Bendy smiled and nodded. “What did you get.” He looked up at the man. “vanilla.” Bendy smiled. “You really like that flavour.” Bendy smiled and rested his head on Henrys leg. “Yep.” 

 

Cab, Fin, Pip and Blair all walked over and sat down on the wall with them. “This is nice.” Bendy smiled. The man nodded and rubbed the toons horns. “Sure is.”


	19. Caught out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's been trying to hid Bendy’s existence from a lot of people but some people find out no matter how hard you try…and Blair gets a nick name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a lot of versions of this chapter but out of all of them this was the one I thought came out best. I just wanted this to be something warm and light hatred again.

Bendy sat in the kitchen eating some chicken and rice. He hummed happily and took a sip of his lemonade but stopped seeing a large black car pull up outside. Henry was still getting washed, so he jumped down and walked to the door. He pulled his stool out as there was a nock on the door. He put the keys in and opened the door to see a small man standing there. The man jumped slightly seeing the devil. “Hi.” Bendy smiled at the man. 

 

The man backed up to look at the house number. His silver eyes moved from the number to Bendy. “Henry?” The toon smiled. “He’s up stirs.” The toon jumped down from his stool. “Henry!” The devil yelled into the house. 

 

It took a moment, but a voice called back. “What?” 

 

“There’s a guy here!” 

 

“What?” 

 

The toon walked to the bottom of the stirs. “There’s a guy here! He’s looking for you!” 

 

The sound of Henry walking around made Bendy smile. “He’s c’mon.” The toon looked at the small mans outfit. “Ya look real smart.” The small man had a black suit on and silver tie on. “I hade to wear a suit once. I didn’t like it. The trousers her supper unconfutable.” He stuck his small leg out so show the man he didn’t wear trousers. “But shirts are nice.” He pulled his white shirt out. 

 

The man nodded slowly. “Yeah…” 

 

Henry walked down an almost chocked on air. “Boss!?” He ran down pushing Bendy behind the door. The toon yelled at the man who gave his Boss a nervous smile. “What are you doing there?” He leant on the door away. 

 

His Boss looked up at him and then Bendy who was getting up. “You jerk!” He hit the man’s leg, but this didn’t do anything. “Go finish you snake.” Henry gently pushed the toon with his leg not looking away from his Boss. Bendy huffed and walked off leaving the two alone. 

 

Henrys Boss looked up. “You have the living cartoon?” This made Henry chuckle nervously. “He’s just family. You know I’ve been looking after him for a few mouths now.” 

 

His Boss raised a brown. “Is this your way of calling me stupid?” Henry quickly shock his head. “No Boss.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Pleas don’t tell everyone at work.” His Boss looked up at him with an unsure look. “Why wasn’t I told you had him?” Henry looked to the small man. “Because I know you would want to put it in the paper. Me and Bendy get enough form everyone in the town without the entire world knowing.” He watched his Boss narrow his silver eyes. “We could have front page news with this.”

 

Henry gritted his teeth. “So, you can what?! Fill it with lies?! Make him sound like some monster?!” He slammed his fist into the stone wall and let heavy breaths out. 

 

His Boss let a heavy sigh out. “Not doing too well with that anger, are you?” Henry let a heavy sigh out but didn’t say anything. He leaned back looking into the living room. Bendy sat at the kitchen table eating his food and seemed to be talking happily with Bluebear and Draco. 

 

He looked back to his Boss. “I promised him I would take him to Pips.” The small man nodded. “Sure. Perfect for me to see how ‘not’ evil he is.” Henry became confused. “Sorry what?” 

 

His Boss headed down the path. “I’ll be here. Not like I’m needed in the office for a while anyway.” Henry went to object when Bendy ran out. “C’mon let’s go.” He stopped by the small man. “Hi!” 

 

Henry watched his Boss shake the toons hand. He let a heavy sigh out and headed out. As they walked Bendy nattered away about one of the cartoons he had seem while Henry and Hiss Boss walked in silence. 

 

Once the toon had gotten bored talking he ran ahead. The small man lit a cigarette. Henry looked to his Boss. “You see? He’s not bad.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And what makes you so sure of that?” 

 

“Because I know him. He’s nothing like what you and everyone else had been saying.” 

 

“Then what is he like?” His Boss puffed on the cigarette. Henry looked down taking the question in. “He sweet. Likes to have fun but because he’s a demon whatever he does people call evil and cruel. He gets on well with most of the kids and a lot of people like him…well the ones who give him a chance.”

 

His Boss nodded. “Yeah. Well he is a demon, so I can’t say I blame them completely.” Henry crossed his arms. “Well if they gave him a chance they would know he’s nothing like what they been hearing.” 

 

His Boss put the cigarette out. “Would you? Just think for a moment and try to see it from someone else’s view. You’re a Dad. You got kids and a wife and everything good but then you hear about a demon who running around eating children and putting curses on anyone it touches.” Henry didn’t look at his Boss as he spoke. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to say what they’re all doing is right, but you can’t exactly blame them either. 

 

When they got to Pip the woman welcomed them in. They headed into the kitchen to see Bendy was sitting outside with Blair. “Coffee?” Pip smiled at the two. “Yes please.”

 

Blair looked down at the small ink demon who laid in the grass and hummed happily. She pulled her hair down and ran her hand through her deep brown curls. “Bendy?” Her voice as just above a whisper. Bendy hummed and rolled onto his stomach to look at her. “What’s up Bee-Bee.” 

 

Blairs cheeks turn a warm pink. “W-What?” She looked down at the toon who looked away a little. “I err…sorry.” He sat up and avoided eye contact with the woman. “I just…” He let a nervous laugh out. “I just wanted to call ya something that only I could call ya.” His tail moved within reach; Blair watched the toon pull his tail and looked away with embarrassment. 

 

“I like it.” She gave the devil a smile. Bendy looked back at her. “Ya do…?” He didn’t seem to believe her or perhaps surprised, Blair couldn’t quite tell. “Of course, you just caught me of guard is all.” Her smile grown slightly when Bendy turn around to look at her and smiled. “That’s good. I was thinking about it all night.” He shuffled closer to the young woman. 

 

“How did you think of it?” She looked down at the devil who smiled. “Well I thought ya name and Bee worked well and then ya also like gardening and flowers and Bees like them things too.” He playfully looped his tail around his fingers. “I mean if ya where a Bee then you would be the queen, but I like Bee-Bee more.” He feel back into the grass. “Good ya like it though because I don’t know what else I could call ya apart from Blair then.” 

 

She smiled and looked to Pips back door to see Henry was there talking to Pip. Her pure blue eyes moved back to Bendy. “Bendy…I need to ask you something.” He tapped her blue nails together as the toon sat up. “Sure.” 

 

Bendy watched Blair frown slightly. “Blair are you okay.” He moved around to sit in front of the woman who didn’t look at him. “I’m more interested in knowing if you’re okay.” She looked up to see Bendy was puzzled. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He tucked his legs under himself and looked up at the woman. 

 

“Your nothing like what I was told.” She didn’t look at Bendy who became even more confused. “Blair…I don’t understand.” Bendy looked up at the woman who let a small sigh out. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.” She leant back and let another sigh out. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

 

Bendy didn’t understand what had just happed but he knew Blair wasn’t very happy. “Hey, c’mon.” He stood up. “Let’s go see if Miss Pip has any muffins.” He smiled at the younger woman who nodded. “Sounds good.” The two headed inside. 

 

Henry sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and his Boss sitting across from him. Pip placed the coffee in front of the small man. “Thank you.” He sipped his drink. “So, where is he?” 

 

Pip walked over to the glass door to see Blair and Bendy walking over. “He’s coming.” She smiled at the two and opened the door. “Miss Pip do ya have any muffins or cookies…I’ll take anything ya got.” Bendy smiled up at the woman who nodded and motioned to the counter. Bendy smiled seeing some raspberry muffins. He ran over and reached up forgetting how big everything was. 

 

Blair walked over and passed one down to him. “Thanks.” He smiled up at woman who smiled down at him. He bit into the muffin and then saw Henry. “Henry!” He toon ran over to the man who gave him a small smile. “Hey buddy.” He let the devil climb onto his lap. “You okay Henry?”

 

The young man tapped the devils head. “Fine bud.” Bendy smiled and rested his head on Henry. “Do you two work together?” He looked at the small man who sat at the table.  
Blair couldn’t help but smile seeing the devil talk away jumping from one thing to another. Henry wrapped one arm round the toons waist. “Bendy this is my Boss.” 

 

The toon gasped. “Really?” He looked up at Henry who nodded. “Wow!” He looked back to the small man. “I thought ya Boss was a robot.” He leaned over and pressed his hand into the man face. “Is he human like you.” Bendy moved his hand away from the man’s face who just sat there with his normal slightly annoyed look on his face. 

 

Henry pulled the toons hand of his Boss face. “Bendy! Don’t do that.” The devil tilled his head. “So, are you the guy who gives Henry lots of work?” His tail swayed behind him. The man rubbed his face. “That would be me.”

 

“Are you happy with ya job?” Asked Bendy.

 

“Yes” The small man sipped his drink. 

 

“You don’t look happy, are you sad?” Enquired Bendy.

 

“No” Replied the man.

 

Bendy tilled his head. “You don’t seem happy and you say you’re not sad so are you angry? Its not good to be angry but Henry get angry a lot. Even when I done nothing wrong.” 

 

“I’m not angry.” He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. 

 

“Annoyed then?” Asked Bendy.

 

“Maybe a little” He looked down at his drink. 

 

“Why?” Bendy frowned.

 

“Ask Henry” Said the man.

 

Bendy turned to look at Henry “Why is your boss annoyed?”

 

“Because he thinks I kept something from him.” Henry picked his coffee up.

 

“Did you?” Asked the small demon.

 

“Yes” said Henry.

 

“Why?” Bendy tilled his head. 

 

Henry let a heavy sigh out. “I thought it for the best” 

 

“Why?” The devil moved around on his lap.

 

“I have my reasons Bendy, can we talk about something else?” Henry looked to Pip but the devil cut in. “Why?” 

 

“Bendy, would you like to help me?” Pip gave the devil a smile. Bendy’s face lit up. “Sure.” He jumped down from Henrys lap and walked over to the woman who gave Henry a small smile. 

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Bendy came back in. “Do ya want one?” He held the plate up to Henry who shook his head. “I’m good bud.” The toon nodded and held the plate up to Henrys Boss. “There really good.” The small man took one of the muffins. 

 

Bendy smiled. “What’s ya name?” He looked up at the man who pulled the white cupcake case off the muffin. “Stephen.” Bendy smiled. “That’s a cool name.” He looked down at the plate of muffins. “I’m goanna go eat the rest of these.” He walked out of the room as Henry just shook his head. 

 

Henry watched his Boss rip piece off the muffin and eat it. He went to speak when the Boss spoke. “These are good.” He pointed down at the muffin. “A lot like how Monica used to make them.” He looked up at Henry. “He loves you doesn’t he.” He picked his coffee up. 

 

The younger man chuckled. “Yeah. To be honest I don’t really know why…not like I’m the nicest person he knows.” His Boss let a heavy husky laugh out. It sounded like the first time he had ever laughed. “Sure.” 

 

Henry raised a brown. “What’s that meant to mean?” Stephen coughed and hit his chest to clear his throat. “I don’t know much about living with a cartoon…demons thing. But that wasn’t someone who just likes you.” He let a heavy sigh out and ate more if his muffin. 

 

“Your confusing me.” Henry watched his Boss eat more of the muffin. The small man put his elbows on the table and gave Henry a serious look. “I’m going to tell you something Black, but you don’t tell this to anyone.” 

 

Henry didn’t know what was going on anymore but nodded. Stephen lent back into his seat. “I’ve raised kids and I know the difference between someone who trusts you, likes you and sees you as a whole lot more.” He stood up and brushed himself off. “Just try to stop being to blind. It’s not doing either of you much good.” 

 

He walked into the living room to see Bendy pulling some buttons out of Pips sewing kit. “1…2…3…4…” He stopped and looked up at Henrys Boss. “Hi Stephen.” He sat up and held up two buttons. “Do ya think red or Green?” The small man raised a brown. “For what?” 

 

Bendy smiled and lowered the buttons. “For my bag.” He pulled a small see through bag out full of buttons and cap lids. “I have lots of red ones, so I was thinking green, but I really love red. I love green too but red is the best.” 

 

The man nodded even though he was at a loss with what the demon wanted. Henry walked in and Bendy asked him. The younger man sat down. “Well you have lots of red ones.” Bendy nodded. “Yeah…” He looked up at the man. “So green?” Henry chuckled. “That’s what I think.” The toons tail danced behind him. “Blair what do you think?” He held them two buttons out for her to see. “I say red.” 

 

Bendy hummed and leaned on the seat Pip sat sitting in. “Pip?” He didn’t need to ask the woman. “You can have both.” Bendy let a small squeal out. “Really?” He stood up with a huge smile. “I know you like them so yes.” She smiled when the devil hugged her leg. “Thank you!” 

 

After a little while Henry, Bendy and Stephen all said goodbye. Pip walked out of the living room. “You welcome here anytime.” She opened the door and the small man chuckled. “How kind. I didn’t get your name.” Pip smiled down at him. “It’s Pip.” She shock the man’s hand. “Well Pip, good to meet you. Lovely food by the way.” 

 

While Henry put his coat on Bendy talked with Blair. “So ya staying here?” The woman nodded. “I’m just going to help Pip clean up and then I really need to post some letters.” Bendy nodded and looked over to see Henry saying goodbye to Miss Pip. The devil walked over and said goodbye to the old woman before joining Henry and Stephen outside. The walked down the gravel path and Bendy turned around to see Pip and Blair waving goodbye. “Bye Miss Pip! Bye Bee-Bee!” 

 

Pip raised a brow hearing the toon yell back. She looked to Blair who giggled and waved goodbye to the devil. Her pure blue eyes moved to Pip who smiled and watched the younger woman’s face turn a warm pink before quickly looking away.

 

As they walked Bendy hummed. “Henry can we have Pizza?” The man smiled. “Sure.” The toon smiled. “So, what do you two do? Like I know ya work in a newspaper place but what do you really do?” 

 

Stephen replied. “We write newspapers.” Bendy nodded and tapped his chin. “Interesting.” He looked up at the two. “What it like?” Henry looked down at the small ink demon. “I write about stuff happening around the town. Stephens the Boss. He run the whole place.” 

 

The devil nodded. “That sounds boring.” Henry laughed. “Well I like it.” Bendy smiled. “Well as long as you enjoy doing it.” His tail danced behind him as they walked. 

 

Its didn’t take long for them to get home. Once home Bendy ran into the kitchen and pulled the pizza out. Henry laughed. “You can’t seriously be hungry. All you’ve don’t is eat today.” Bendy climbed up into his seat. “Please.” He pushed the pizza to Henry. “I promise I won’t ask for anything else today.” Henry just smiled and shock his head. 

 

Stephen watched the man put the pizza in the oven. He turned to his Boss “You want anything?” His boss shock his head. “No, I should get back to the office.” He looked to Bendy who played with a blue bear and red dragon. 

 

“Was there any particular reason you came around?” Henry asked as he escorted Stephen to the door. “Yes, but nothing important, it can wait” 

 

Henry nodded and let his Boss out. Bendy ran into the hallway to say goodbye. “Bye Stephen.” He ran over to the man who was only a head taller than him and shock his hand. “Goodbye Bendy.” He headed down the steps. “Make sure Henrys at work on time tomorrow!” He toon smiled. “You got it!”

 

Once his Boss had left Henry walked into the kitchen and let Bendy sit on his lap. “Henry ya Boss is so cool.” He climbed up onto the man’s lap. “I don’t know why ya complain about him all the time.” Henry chuckled and rubbed the toons horns. “No, I saw a different side to him today.”

 

 

While they waited for the Pizza to finish cooking Bendy played with Bluebear and Draco. “I love Draco.” He smiled and looked into the red dragons yellow glass eyes. Henry looked over and smiled. “What about Bluebear?” The toon giggled. “And Bluebear.” He jumped down and walked over to the man who had begun to look though the post. He smiled. “Hey, looks like you got a letter.” The devils face lit up. “Yay!” He climbed onto the sofa and ripped the letter open. 

 

Henry sat back and watched the small devil read the letter. The toon smiled and sat up. “Faith says she learning to swim.” His eyes ran over the paper. “And Hopes got a school trip to an art…art museum…” The toon tilted his head. “What is that?” He looked up at the man whose rich green eyes moved to him. “An Art museum?” The devil nodded. “It’s a building full of art. Paintings and sculptures.” Bendy smiled.” Wow.” He looked down. “Where are they? The art museums.” 

 

The man taped his chin. “Well there isn’t one around here but there is in the city. Next time we see Paul we could go if you like.” The devil’s eyes grew, and his tail swayed behind him. “Yeah! I wanna see the art too.” He fell back into the sofa and continued reading.

 

Once the pizza was done they sat down. Bendy kept the letter close to him and munched away on the hot slice of pizza. “This is really good.” He took another bite of the pizza and smiled at the young man. Henry smiled and nodded. 

 

Once they had finished dinner the two made their way up stairs. Bendy climbed into his bed while Henry closed his window. “Looks like its going to rain.” He turned around to look at the devil who yawned and buried his face into his pillow. “I don’t mind rain. When I’m inside its nice.” Henry smiled and nodded. He sat down on the devil’s bed and let the toon wrap his tail around his hand. “Goodnight Henry.” Bendy gave him a tired smile. Henry smiled down at the devil. “Night buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> My best friend who helps check these added quite a lot into this chapter as I found this a hard one to do. I wanted Henrys Boss to know about Bendy but I couldn’t seem to get this chapter right. You can probably tell which bits she add but I just thought it would be something nice to know… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you like Blairs new nick name!


	20. Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy doesn’t like the studio but misses his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here this chapter and just want to say thanks to Kagalicious who asked about Bendy doing drawing of Boris and Alice. If you want to make request that awesome and I’ll do my best to answer questions. I can’t promise they will be the next chapter as I’m starting something in this Fanfic, but I will do it as soon as I feel the time is right.

Bendy laid in bed looking up at the celling as the ticking clock ticked time away. Bendy didn’t understand time. It passed, and you had to have something done before it left but what about all that other time? Maybe it was just because it didn’t affect him.  
He sat up and let a huge yawn out showing off his fangs. He jumped out of bed and put his soft yellow jumper on and slipped his shoes on before walking over to his toy box. Draco and Bluebear at on top of the chestnut brown and gold box. He smiled and pulled the two down. “Do you think Henrys up?” He looked out the window to see it was rather quiet. “Mabey its early…lets go wake Henry up.” He smiled at his toys and made his way into the hallway. 

 

As he walked down with his toys he hummed. Henry would hum to him if he got upset or bad memories creeped back; it always helped so he started doing it. If he didn’t feel good or ink began to run down the walls, then he would just hum. Sometimes it didn’t help though; the ink would keep running down the walls and collet on the floor but most of the time it would make it all just stop. 

 

He knocked on Henrys bedroom door. “Henry? Are you awake?” He tried to reach the door handle, but it was to high up. “Why is everything so high up and big?” He called into the room thinking the man must be on the other side. He huffed when Henry didn’t say anything. “Henry?!” He pressed his face to the door. “Henry! Henry! Henry!” 

 

He gasped when arms warped around him and lifted him up. “What?!” The man laughed as the toon hit his arm. “That’s no funny Henry! Ya really scared me.” He slipped out of the man’s arms and fell to the floor.

 

Henry looked down at the small ink demon with a smile. “So, what are you yelling about?” He crossed his arms. Bendy looked up at him. “Doesn’t matter.” He walked to the stairs. “Can we have breakfast?” Henry smiled and nodded. 

 

Bendy climbed up into his seat and watched Henry put some bread in the silver toaster and pull a frying pan out. The man began cooking eggs, bacon, sausages and tomatoes. “Henry is that breakfast?” Bendy smiled sitting up on his seat. The young man chuckled. “Yep.” He turned to look at the small happy devil. “Anna and I were talking last night, she got upset because we don’t have all this for breakfast.” He picked a can of beans up. “I don’t understand her, but I promised I would make something nice today.”  
Bendy’s smile grow. “We only have good food when we go to Aunt Anna.” Henry laughed. “What about my cooking?” Bendy took a sip of his orange juice. “Your cooking’s okay but I love Aunt Anna’s.” Henry smiled. “Yeah…me too.” 

 

Once Henry had finished making breakfast he watched Bendy completely devour the plate of food that had taken him twenty minutes to make and then see it eaten in less then five. He let a small sigh out. “So, it wasn’t too bad?” He watched the toon shove the fried tomato into his mouth. The devil smiled and gave the man a thumbs up. 

 

Henry just chuckled and finished his. He didn’t think it was bad, sure his big sister did better but at least now she couldn’t say he had never given her favourite nephew a good breakfast. 

 

“Can we go to the shop?” Bendy watched Henry eat his breakfast. “You want to go shopping?” Henry asked. The demon nodded. “Just the little one. We could get cookies.” Henry chuckled. “Okay. But you not having any till later.” Bendy smiled and jumped down. “I want chocolate chip.” The man chuckled. “Of course, you do.” 

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the small corner shop. Henry couldn’t say he was a fan of this shop, but it was easier then always heading into town for simple stuff like milk and bread. He opened the door for Bendy who thanked him. The shop was over crowded. Not with people however but cans of food and packaging along with some small cheap toys and comics. 

 

They walked around the shop and Henry let Bendy get some cookies while he got some milk and coffee. Bendy hummed happily as he picked some cookies. Once he got some he found Henry who passed everything to the casher. The owner was a little older than Henry with long dark brown beard and his hair was on a low pony tail. The older man didn’t seem too keen on Bendy. 

 

Henry assumed it was down to the church and because Bendy would open and close his door repeatedly every time they came in because he liked the sound of the bell. The devil would also look through the comics he had lined up on the lowest shelf for kids and this would ‘make a mess.’ The owner just didn’t seem to like Bendy therefore everything he did was a problem. 

 

Bendy jumped up and down trying to see the top of the counter as Henry paid. “Can I have my cookies?” He looked up at Henry who shock his head. “I told you, you can’t have them until later.” While he waited for his change his phone went off but before he could answer it Bendy pulled it out his pocket and ran out the shop.

 

Henry was so caught off guard he just watched Bendy run out the shop with his phone. He quickly took his change and ran out after the devil. “Bendy!?” He looked around feeling a smile came to his face seeing the devil standing just down the road waving to him. He walked down to the devil who talked to Paul on the phone. “Yeah. He’s coming.” Bendy giggled when Henry scooped his up. “Hold this.” He wanted to swap the bag of food for his phone but Bendy didn’t seem satisfied with the trad. “Can I have my cookies.” Henry shock his head. “No.” He reached for his phone but Bendy moved it just out of reach. “If ya let me have them now ya can have your phone back.” 

 

Henry laughed. “You little devil. Fine. But don’t eat all of them.” Bendy smiled and gave the man his phone. He chuckled seeing the toon open the cookies and tuck in. “Yeah its me Bro.” 

 

As they walked Henry talked to his older brother about a few things. Bendy was far too busy eating his cookies to even pay attention. It only took a few miniates for them to get home and Henry said goodbye to his brother. Bendy smiled up at the man. “What did Paul want?” Henry smiled. “Nothing much nosy.” Bendy huffed. “I ain't nosy.” Henry chuckled and put the bag on the side. He took the cookies off the small ink demon only to find three left. He looked down at Bendy who gave him a sheepish smile. “I saved ya some.” Henry just smiled and continued putting everything away. 

 

 

Later Henry had just finished washing up and turned around to the small devil. “Is it me or is it really cold?” He dried his hands. Bendy was sat on the floor with his legs tucked under him as he drew. He looked up at the man and nodded. “I got my jumper on and I’m really cold.” He played with the cuffs of his yellow jumper. Henry nodded. “I’m putting the heating up.” He walked out of the room and to the basement. 

 

As he made his way down the temperate dropped even more. Henry muttered to himself as he kicked some boxes out the way and began playing with he heat settings. It only took a minute for him to get the heat up. He smiled but tripped over one of the boxes falling back. He hit the concrete floor and felt all the air pushed out of him. He gasped for air and coffed as he pulled himself up. “Shit…” He ground and rubbed his back. 

 

He looked over to see the box he had tripped over had spilled over and sheets covered in drawings laid everywhere. At first, he didn’t think much of it as he did lots of drawing but then he realised it couldn’t be his as he kept everything he drew in his office. He pulled the box over to see there where countless amounts of drawings of Boris and Alice. Some had other things too some drawings that looked like inhuman crasher that strongly represented the searchers for the studio. 

 

Henry felt a heavy weight and his stomach tighten as he looked through the drawings. He knows Bendy had been drawing Boris and Alice but to have been drawing them this much was unsettling and the searchers. Why in god’s name was he drawing them too. 

 

He stood up and pain ran through his spine. He grunted but manged to pick the box up. Once back in the hallway he closed the basement door and walked into the living room.  
Bendy sat at the coffee table drawing with Bluebear and Draco. “I think blue…” He scratched his horn and looked at the colourful choices he had. “But would he like blue?” The sound of Henry walking back in made him turn around. Bendy smiled at the man. “I already feel warmer.” He turned back to his drawing but then back at Henry. “What’s with the box?” He stood up and walked over to the man. “Can I see?” He looked up at Henry who just walked over to the sofa. 

 

Henry didn’t seem to happy as he began looking through the box. Bendy climbed up onto the sofa to have one of his drawings shoved in his face. “Why are you drawing them?” Henry said in an almost cross tone. The devil carful took the drawing and seemed to become very confused. “How did ya find this?” His pie cut eyes moved to the box to see if was all his drawings. 

 

Henry rich green eyes grown. “Oh! So, you were hiding them?!” Bendy looked up at the man still holding the drawing of Boris and Alice. “I… only because…” Henry cut him off. “Do you think this is good? Drawing dead toons.” The small toon shook his head. “But they’re not dead.” Cried Bendy, He held the drawing up to Henry. “See?” He pointed to Alice who seemed to be dancing. 

 

“Bendy…” Henry looked down at the devil who pulled another drawing out. “I even gave Boris a bone.” He smiled as he found on with Boris holding a bone in his mouth. He held both drawings up for him to see. “They're supper happy now.” 

 

Henry looked down at the box of drawings. Bendy sat back into the sofa with his drawings. “This isn’t healthy.” Henry didn’t look at the toon as some of his brown hair feel over his eyes. Bendy didn’t even seem to hear him. “I was just colouring Bo in.” He climbed down from the sofa and picked his new picture up. The wolf was eating a sandwich and had blue overall on. 

 

Henry sat down on the sofa. If he was completely honest he didn’t know how he should be feeling. His eyes moved to the box full of drawings. “Why the searchers.?” He didn’t look at the small devil. Bendy walked over. “Because they where the workers. Remember?” 

 

Henry looked down and ran his hand through his hair. “I thought Joey was lying…” He let a heavy sigh out. Bendy frowned seeing how sad Henry was. He moved down the sofa but stopped a few inches away from the young man. Henry didn’t look at him and Bendy couldn’t tell if the man was cross or sad or both. But why would he be? He’s just drawing. Nothing wrong with that. Everyone draws. Bendy shuffled closer to the man hoping Henry wasn’t cross. He slowly placed his head on the man’s arm and let a small sigh of relief out when not being pushed away. 

 

“Do you even remember how they treated you?” Henry continued to look away from the toon. Bendy didn’t say anything for what seemed like miniates. “Kinda. I know Boris would chase me even when I didn’t do nothing wrong.” A small frown appeared on the devil’s face. “I don’t think he liked me very much…” The toon sniffed feeling his eyes fill up with ink.  
Henry wrapped his arm around the small toon. “Then why are you drawing him?” He looked down at the small devil. “Because he wasn’t bad. He just didn’t like m-me.” Bendy wrapped his eyes and pushed his face into Henry. “I don’t think no one there liked me.” Henry shook his head. “That’s not true. What about…” Henry tried to think of someone who didn’t push the toon away when he would hug their legs or told him to ‘get lost’ whenever he walked into a room but he couldn’t think of anyone.

 

Henry could feel his heart drop when the toon began to sob. “Hey, Hey.” He hugged the small devil and rubbed his horns in hope of soothing him. He didn’t even know what to say to help Bendy feel better. “You shouldn’t be wasting time thinking about them. Sure, they where mean to you but now you’re here.” He gently forced the toon to look up at him. “You got lots of friends now. People who do like you and care about you.” He gave the devil a warm smile. “And if you really do want to keep drawing them then…fine…just don’t draw them like this.” He picked on of the searcher drawings up. “You should draw them when they weren’t covered in ink.” Henry rubbed the toons cheek fading the pail black stains his tars would leave on his white face. 

 

Bendy let small shaky breaths out and nodded. He buried his face back into Henrys white shirt and wrapped his tail around the mans arm. It didn’t take long for Henry to feel the devil go limp in his arms. He let a heavy sigh out and leaned back into the sofa keeping the sleeping devil in his arms. He really didn’t want Bendy to keep drawing them but with how upset the devil had gotten he didn’t know how else to cheer him up. It didn’t take long for Henry himself to fall asleep as well. 

 

 

Henry sat in his office looking down at his new drawing. He tapped his pen on the wooden table and bit his lip. He put pen to paper but jumped up hearing a loud crash outside followed by a terrified, childlike voice yelling out for him. He got up and open his office door. He walked into the hallway to see Bendy running down with a tall wolf running around the same corner Bendy had just popped out from. 

 

The devil ran and hid behind the man. Henry could feel the toon grip his trousers as the wolf stopped in front of them. 

 

Boris let heavy pants out. The wolf was the same high as Henry with white overalls on and looking very unhappy. “You broke it!” He snarled down at the ink demon who cowered behind Henry. “I didn’t mean to Bo; I just wanted to help.” Ink ran down the devil’s forehead. “I told you I didn’t want your help! And stop calling me that.” The wolf moved his pie cut eyes to Henry. “You can’t keep defending him.” 

 

Henry crossed his arms. “What did he do this time?” He waited for the wolf to get his breath back. “I was drawing just like you and Joey said! So, I had something to do but he came in and wouldn’t leave me alone. Then he knocked the ink pot over ruining my work!” He pointed down at the smaller toon. 

 

Bendy whined. “I just wanted to play with ya! You never want to do anything with me.” Boris growled at the smaller toon. Henry ran his hand through his hair. “Bendy go see Joey. He should be in his office.” Bendy went to object but the growl Boris gave made him made him go. He walked down the hallway lined with posters. He looked back to see Henry and Boris talking. He was so busy walking and trying to hear what the two were saying he didn’t see the legs he walked right into. 

 

Bendy fell back hitting the floor with a small fud. He let a small whined out and looked up to see Sammy looking down at him. The man had dirty blonde hair that was in a low pony pail with blue and green eyes. “Watch your steep demon.” He looked down at the small ink demon who pulled his tail. “Sorry Sammy.” Bendy got to his feet and looked up at the man who held a banjo. “Joey said I have to learn to play something.” His pie cut eyes watched the banjo in the young man arms. “Do ya think I could play one of them?” Sammy glared down at the devil. “A banjo?” Bendy nodded. “Yeah. They sound really good.” The man laughed. “When they are played by someone skilled like me then yes. But you? No.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “Oh. Okay…then what do you think I should play?” He looked up at the man for guidance. Sammy tapped this chin. “I do not know. Boris plays a clarinet and Alice sings so…” He looked down at the small ink demon who smiled up at him. “I suppose the piano.” 

 

Bendy eyes grew. “Really?! Ya think I could play one of them?” Sammy laughed. “No. Most like not…but it’s the only instrument I doubt you would be able to break.” A small frown came to the toons face. “Okay. Well I’ll gave it a try tomorrow. Joey said I could play anything I wanted.” Sammy just nodded. 

 

Bendy tail swayed behind him as the man began walking away. “Are ya going to see Alice?” The demon ran after him. “Can I come?” Sammy glared down at the small ink demon. “My work doesn’t require you.” Bendy frowned. “But I can help.” They walked into the recording room. Sammy walked off but Bendy didn’t mind because he could see Alice sitting in one of the chairs placed in the corner of the room. The angel seemed lost in her book as a few people walked past her. 

 

Bendy ran over with a huge smiled. “Hey ya Alice.” He stopped in front of the female toon who continued to read. “Bendy.” 

 

The toon smiled as his tail danced behind him. “Ya halo looks pretty.” He smiled at the woman who didn’t take her eyes of her book. “Its looks like this every day.” Bendy nodded “Exactly.” He climbed into the seat next to her and watched her read. “Do you need something.” She moved her pie cut eyes to the small ink demon who shock his head. “No. I just wanna hang out with you.” 

 

Alice let a small sigh out and went back to her book. “Can I read with ya?” Bendy asked. Alice looked over to the small toon. “Do you even know how to read?” She watched the toon nodded. “Of course, I can. I mean…. not really well but I can do it.” The Angle didn’t say anything and stood up. “Why don’t you go find someone else to irritate.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “I’m not annoying.” The taller toon huffed. “I need to go do my song.” She walked of leaving Bendy alone. He frowned and slid down in his seat. He watched people walked by talking and singing. ‘Wish I would do that too. Why don’t I get to voice myself?’ He jumped down from his seat and walked over to some workers who sat around playing their instruments. 

 

“3,2,1,” Sammy lead the team making sure everyone kept in time and did their part, but his attention moved to the small ink demon who was reaching up for one of the music sheets on the stand. “Bendy!” Sammy yelled over at the small devil making some of the musicians lost key. Bendy gave him a small wobbly smiled. “Sorry.” He backed away from the music sheets letting the man concentrate on the musicians. 

 

He wonders around the room as the team played their music. Alice sat in one of the buffs and sung her song. “I’m the cutes little angle sent from above, and I know just how-to sing. I got a bright little halo and its filled with love, I am an Angle!” 

 

Bendy smiled hearing the Angle sing with her perfect voice and angelic smile. He looked around the room as people walked by and saw a stuffed Bendy toy sitting on the top shelfs. His tail swayed behind him and he climbed up onto on of the chairs and then onto the shelf. The toy was high up, so it took him climbing up a few shelfs to reach it. The cases wobbled but his grin grow looking down at everyone. He reached the top without much trouble and looked down at everyone. He picked the toy of himself up and smiled. It looked just like him. “Why are ya always up here me?” He giggled and perched himself on the self. 

 

Alice was lost in her song but stopped when seeing Bendy up on the shelf. She gasped and pointed up at the small toon. “Bendy!” This caught everyone’s attention and they all looked up at see the small devil. “Bendy! What are you doing?” Sammy yelled up at the devil who smiled down. “I found a stuffed me!” He smiled down at everyone, but the door opened, and Joey walked in. 

 

His cold blue eyes moved up at the devil who stopped smiling. “Bendy?!” He scowled up at the ink demon who gave him a nervosa smiled. “Hey Joey.” Henry walked in behind Joey to see the ink demon. “Get down!” Joey yelled up at the toon who quickly nodded and began making his way down. The shelf wobbled as he made his way down. 

 

Once Bendy found his footing on the shelf he lowed himself down but gasped when his foot slipped; he fell back. He didn’t scream in terror mostly because nothing would come out, but he didn’t hit a hard-wooden floor but Henrys arms. Henry let a heavy sigh of relief out and looked down at the shaken toon. “You okay bud.” He whipped some ink away from the devil’s eyes and Bendy gave him a small nod. 

 

Henry put Bendy down to the floor. “Bendy!” They looked over to see Joey standing by the doorway and pointing at the small ink demon. The demon felt some ink run down his face as the man walked over to them. Joey looked down at the small toon. “What do you think your doing distracting people while they work.” 

 

Bendy pulled his tail as ink ran down his forehead. “I was just seeing if anyone wanted to play.” Joey narrowed his eyes at the toon. “This isn’t time for games. You should be making sure people are working. Not messing around and climbing up there! Are you trying to be a pain?” Bendy whined while Henry crossed his arms. “C’mon Joey he just wants to have some fun.” 

 

Joey looked to Henry. “Why don’t you get back to work.” Henry just let a heavy sigh out and looked back down at Bendy but didn’t get to say anything as Joey dragged the devil off. Henry frowned seeing the devil pulled out the room. 

 

 

Henry opened his rich green eyes to have a slither of sun light shin right in his eyes. He rubbed his face and sat up. Bendy sat at the small coffee table with Bluebear and Draco. Henry smiled seeing the devil play with his toys. “Shh…we can’t wake the monster up.” He held Blue up but jumped when Henry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back onto his lap. Henry chuckled. “So, I’m a monster now?” 

 

Bendy grinned up at him. “A very nice monster.” Henry smirked and began to tickle the toon. Bendy laughed uncontrolled and tried to get out of the mans hold but Henry didn’t let go. “Stop!” Bendy gasped through laughed. “I-I can’t breathe!” Henry chuckled and rolled over to Bendy was on the sofa. 

 

The small demon gasped for air as he laughed uncontrolled. “Stop!” Henry smiled. “I don’t know…You did eat all the cookies.” Bendy began apologizing over an over as he laughed. Henry continued to tickle the devil. “You’re sorry?” He smiled down at the hysterical toon. “Yes! Yes! I’m sorry! Pleas stop!” 

 

Henry smiled. “Okay. I forgive you.” He stopped tickling the toon and laughed seeing the devil lay on the sofa and gasp for air. “I’ll get you for that!” Bendy smiled up at the man who sat back down. “Sure, you will.” He scratched Bendy horns as the devil got his breath back. Bendy purred softy and Henry began to hum. “Do we have any cookies left.” He looked up at the man who smiled. “Nope. But we have salad.” He laughed when Bendy pulled a revolted face and stuck his tongue out. “No thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, I usually release my chapters on either a Saturday or Sunday but that’s changing. I’ll now be uploading them on Wednesdays or Thursdays as its just better days in the week for me and my friend who cheeks these. But apart from that I hope you enjoyed!


	21. The ink that follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you shouldn’t do something for a reason…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first things first, I want to say a massive thank you too all of you! All the comments a kudos you leave really make me happy. I firsted started doing this because I thought it would just be fun. I loved BATIM and after reading lots of people’s own fanfictions I through I would do my own, but I never thought people would actually like my work. Even the small comments where you just say you liked the chapter brings a smile to my face.  
> What I’m trying to say is you’re all amazing people and when you stop to write me a comment or just press that kudos button you make a bad bay into an amazing day. You bring a smile to my face and every time I wake up to see I have an email I already know that day will be a good day.  
> I just wanted you to know that and know you all really have changed my life in the best way possible. Thank you. Sorry I’ll stop rambling and let you read this new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The sky was a soft blue and a few cars raced by like half deflated balloons as Bendy walked down the street. It was nice and warm with a cool wind blowing over him. He played with the buttons on his green shirt as he arrived at the small corner shop. 

 

Henry had been working all morning and no matter how much the devil pestered him, he wouldn’t stop working and play with him. Henry seemed to get a little annoyed after a while and sent him off with a few coins and told him to be back by three.

 

Bendy pulled his blue hood up and pushed the shop door open making it rang. The shop was small and very full. Not with people but shelves of cans full of soups and packets of food. He’d been in here a few times with Henry when they didn’t have any milk for breakfast or they wanted some chocolate. The man behind the desk was quite large and hade a brown bared and hair in a low pony tail but apart from him there didn’t seem to be anyone inside, which Bendy didn’t like. It’s not that he didn’t like the owner, but it was so quiet, and the man would watch him walk around the shop. 

 

The shop smelt bad to say the least. The air was heavy and hot, there was an old rickety cooler that blow a small amount of dry dusty air out, but it did nothing to help cool the shop down. The devil shivered at the thought of being in here on a hot day. Henry would usually mutter about it and how he doesn’t understand how this shop is still open. Bendy would therefore ask why they didn’t just go to another shop, but Henry never really gave him a good answer. So, the toon assumed this must be the only small shop on this side of town.

 

Bendy made his way to the back of the shop where the coolers sat and tried to pull it open which turned out to be quite difficult. Henry would normally open it for him and get his drink but today he would have to try to do it himself. He pulled the glass door open and almost feel back then it just popped open, letting the cold air escape. He got to his feet and looked at his choices. He smiled and reached up for the fuzzy apple juice, but it was just out of reach. He let a small whine out and climbed onto the lowest shelf to reach it only to knock a few drinks down. He grabbed his drink and jumped down. He picked some of the drinks he had knocked out but couldn’t reach the shelf they belonged to. He put the drinks in a neat pile by the cooler and decided he would just tell the owner who wouldn’t have any trouble putting them back. 

 

He made his way to the counter but stopped to look at the soups. ‘Tomato soup. Onion soup. Pea soup. Chicken soup…’ Bendy remember one week that was all Henry ate. Chicken soup all day every day. He didn’t seem too good and spent a lot of time in bed that week. ‘No bacon…’ Bendy waved his thoughts away and turned his attention to some comics. He smiled and sat down looking through the colourful pages. He hummed away as he looked through a hand full of them but soon felt someone standing behind him. He moved his pie cut eyes up to see the owner looking down with a somewhat annoyed look. 

 

“Hi.” Bendy gave him a small smile. “You buying or just hear to make a mess?” The man’s voice was very husky and most of his brown hair covers his face. Bendy looked back to the comics to see he had left them scattered about. He gave the man a nervous laugh but didn’t get a chance to say anything as he was lifted by the collar of his shirt. “H-Hey! You can’t do this!” The owner carried him through the shop like a stray cat, kicking the door open and tossing him out. 

 

Bendy got to his feet only to loss his balance and fall back. He whined and looked back to the shop to see the man closing the door. “I was going to buy!” He felt a small amount of ink run down his forehead. “Fine. Not like I need ya stupid drink anyway.” He narrowed his eyes at the shop before heading down the road. 

 

His pie cut eyes feel on the woods that sat on the over side of the road. He wasn’t allowed in there. He smiled to himself as he wondered just how much fun he could have in there, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t even see the cart he walked right into and feel back with a small thud. 

 

He rubbed his head and looked up to see a man with grey hair looking down at him. “Carful there boy.” The man didn’t seem to care about him and went back to doing whatever he was doing. “Sorry sir.” He got to his feet and that’s when he noticed the smell. He tried to see what was on the cart but tumbled back and almost lost his footing. That’s when he saw the sight on the box. It was chips. He looked back up at the man who seemed to have forgotten he was there. “Are you making chips?” The man looked down at him and then nodded. Bendy looked back at the sign. “Can I have some.” He pulled all his change out. “I have money.” 

 

The man looked down and took the coins out of his hand. He counted them and then passed the toon a few back before scooping some chips out and putting them in a paper cone and sprinkling salt on top. “Here.” He passed them to the toon who smiled and thanked him. 

 

Bendy could feel the heat of the chips as he walked down the street. It was nice, and they smelt amazing. He found a bench and climbed up. His pie cut eyes watched people walk by as a man play music. Now all he need was Henry. He ate some chips but stopped when he noticed a man watching him from other side of the road. He was in a long grey cote and had a black hat with his collar up and didn’t move even with everyone walking past him, he looked frozen in time. Bendy couldn’t see any of the man’s skin or face but he smiled and waved. For a moment the man just stared back but lifted his hand gave the toon a small wave before heading down the road. Bendy felt a little confused but went back to eating.

 

As he ate his chips he could tell everyone was avoiding him. It was odd…when he first come to the outside world he would always notice it but now it just seemed normal. People crossing the road and pulling their child away from him hade become normal for him. He finished his chips and moved his eyes back to the woods. 

 

Henry had told him the woods weren’t safe but why wouldn’t they be safe. When he ran off into the woods by Aunt Annas nothing bad happened to him. Sure, he tripped over a few times and crossed that fallen tree, but he wasn’t hart. He jumped down from the bench and crossed the road. He looked into the woods before smiling and heading in. 

 

 

Henry house. 

 

Henry walked around the house. “Bendy?” He opened the devil’s bedroom door and looked around the red room but there was no sign of his toon. He frowned and headed back down. He walked into the living room trying to think about where the devil may have gone. Henry had been working all morning and still had quite a lot to get done but he had decided he had done enough for the day. Bendy had been messing around all morning do anything to get his attention. He made a mess in the kitchen and then suggested they should clean it together; then a bird had somehow gotten into the house. Bendy claimed he had no idea who that happened even when Henry told him he’s seen his walking around outside with it. 

 

Henry had just wanted to get as much work down as possible, so he could spend time with the toon now. He planned on putting a film on and pizza and now he was free the devil was nowhere in sight. Part of him through about just doing something. He hadn’t had time for himself in a while but without Bendy around he didn’t know what to do.

 

He headed outside coming to the conclusion Bendy had just lost track of him and was somewhere in town just sitting around day dreaming. He put his brown coat on and head out. The through that maybe he was with some of the children had crossed his mind as he walked to the shop, but they had a school trip so none of them would be around. 

 

He got to the shop he had sent the toon to and opened the door. It was the same as usual stuffy, hot, loud, cramped, shit hole. He walked round as the owner read a newspaper at the counter. He picked some bread up and grabbed a bottle of water since he had no idea he would have to look for Bendy. He stopped by the freezers and saw the devils favourite drink. He knew the devil would have gone here first and gotten himself one, but Henry decided he would get him another. Then he wouldn’t drink all the lemonade when they had pizza. 

 

He threw it all on the counter and raised a brow as the owner continued reading. He coughed, and the man lowered his paper, not seeing in the best of moods but when was this guy. As the owner scanned everything Henrys eyes ran over the shop one final time before he looked to the man “You probably don’t remember me, but I usually come in her with a little guy.” The owner looked at him with dead eyes. “I sent him up here earlier today to get himself something to drink.” Henry tapped his fingers on the counted. 

 

The owner didn’t seem to care and told him how much it all came to. Henry let a somewhat anyone sigh out as he paid. “Look, I’m trying to find him, and I don’t feel like spending all day doing it.” Henry gave him the money and waited to get some kind of clue as to whether Bendy had been in the shop and which was he had gone afterwards. 

 

“He made a mess.” The man picked his paper back up and continued reading. Henry sighed. “Why am I not surprised.” He ran his hand thought his hair and apologised. The man looked back at him. “Might want to keep that thing on a leash.” 

 

Henry gritted his teeth but remained calm. “He’s not bad.” The owner rolled his eyes, and this just filled Henrys anger. “You thought about taking him to the church?” The large man gave a smug look. “They could probably make him a little more…you know? Normal.” The owner didn’t even have a chance to move before Henry grabbed his brown beard and pulled him over to the counter to look him right in the eyes. “I’m this close to hitting you.” Henry pressed his fingers together and pulled the man’s beard even more. “So be a pal and tell me where my toon is.”

 

The owner’s eyes where wide and he actually seemed worried he would get a fist to the face. “I-I sent him out.” The man voice was a little shaky and pointed to the door. Henrys tightened his hands on the beard. “I’m just going to assume you didn’t touch him.” Henry raised a brown and waited for an answer. The man panicked a little. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Henry let him go and picked his stuff up before walking out and slamming the shop door breaking the bell in the process.

 

 

Woods. 

 

A small white rabbit with brown hair around its pink nose munched away on some yellow flowers and was completely oblivious to the small ink demon who laid a few feet away from it.  
Bendy’s tail swayed out of the grass as he watched the small rabbit. He smiled as it hopped around and began to eat some grass. He didn’t want to hurt it but catch it. Then he could say he caught a rabbit and then Henry would have to listen to him because who would want to hear about something like that? 

 

He moved a little closer to the ball of fluff and pounced. The rabbit didn’t look at him but hopped just out of the way. Like it had known he was there! Bendy collided into the earth. He whined and pulled himself up to see the rabbit looking at him. Bendy sat down and rubbed his knees before getting up and running after the small ball of white fluff. 

 

The rabbit took off with the devil close behind. The rabbit didn’t seem to have any trouble jumping over rocks and fallen branches but Bendy soon got the hang of making sure he kept a look out for anything that could trip him over. He closed the gap between him and the rabbit and pounced. The rabbit stopped and looked up to see the small ink demon fly over it and land in a muddy puddle. 

 

Bendy quickly pulled himself out of the water and let a small shriek out as his ink melted away. He used his green shirt which was already covered in mud and whipped the water away. He held the shirt over his face scared to pull it away and see how much ink he had lost. Pulled his top down to see black and white ink now stained it. He whined seeing his ink on his shirt and rubbed his face. It felt horrible! Like he was being poked with thousands of sharp little needles. 

 

It took a few minutes that felt like forever, but the pain stopped. He let small shaky breaths out before his whole body become full of pain and he feel back into the grass. He looked up at the top of the trees and took deep breaths before pulling himself up and onto his feet. 

 

He looked around and realised he had no idea where he was. He turned around and tried to remember all the twist and turns he had made well running after the rabbit. “I went left…no right…left…?” He whined not remembering how to get back. He shook his head and looked up on of the trees. “Just need to know where I am.” He took a deep breath and let his body grow. 

 

The white and brown rabbit ears lowered as it watched the small toon turn into the much bigger toon. It ran off and hid behind on of the rocks as Bendy began climbing up the tree. The rabbit remained hidden but soon came out and looked up the tree the huge monster had climbed up. It looked around and some yellow flowers caught its attention. It hopped over and waited for the devil to return. 

 

The sky was a honey yellow and the clouds where a tined salmon colour. The sound of leaves rustling caught the rabbit’s attention and it turned around to see the monster reach the bottom of the tree and begin to shrink back into ins normal size. 

 

It hopped over as Bendy began walking. “Homes that way.” He pointed into the trees seeming very proud of himself. Turing into his bigger self always made him feel weird. His legs and arms would hurt, and he feel a little dizzy. Most likely because he goes from being small to tall and then small again. 

 

It wasn’t too dark but the feeling of being watch creeped up on the demon. He turned to see nothing. He couldn’t say he was surprised and part of him was happy nothing was there. 

 

He continued walking. “Henry not going to be happy.” He pulled his tail. “I think I should be home by now.” He looked down at the rabbit who hopped along side him. He didn’t know why but he didn’t feel the need to catch it anymore, probably because it was just staying with him which he made him smile. 

 

They came to a tall tree which the rabbit crawled under. Bendy pulled himself up onto the tree as the feeling came back. He didn’t turn around this time and climbed down off the tree only to feel as through something now loomed above him. He quickly looked up but nothing. His stomach knotted up as he walked a little faster this time. 

 

The rabbit hopped ahead stopping by some flowers. Bendy also stopped seeing a white butterfly sitting on a red flower. He smiled and walked over to it. It fapped its wings as he held his gloved hand out to it. It climbed on and he lifted it up to his face. “Hello.” He smiled at the butterfly who fapped it wings as took off. Bendy smiled and looked back to the rabbit who finished eating a flower. 

 

After walking a little further, the sound of cars and talking came from the distance. A huge smiled crossed Bendy’s face but the feeling of being watched came back a lot stronger this time. He turned around so fast this head almost fell of his shoulders. He looked into the trees to once again see nothing. Part of him was angry that nothing was there as this feeling kept coming back but part of him was also happy there wasn’t some figure standing there. 

 

He let a shaky breath out and continued walking but he soon realised the rabbit wasn’t there. He turned around to see it looking into the trees. “C’mon.” Bendy pulled his tail. “Its just an animal.” He forced a smile, but the rabbit didn’t move. “C’mon.” A small amount of fear slipped into his voice this time. 

 

The rabbit sniffed the air and scanned the trees one more time before hopping over to him. It only took a few minutes for them to see cars racing by and people walking. Bendy smiled only to get hit with the feeling of being watched again. It was incredibly strong, and his ink ran when it felt like something had began to run towards him. He took off running as fast as his small legs would carry him. He jumped over sticks and rocks, he didn’t even need to think about running as it seemed more like his body was doing it all by its self.

 

He dived out into the busy street and right into a pair of legs. He fell back but was quickly grabbed and pulled away from the concrete floor. The devil opened his eyes to see Henry looking down at him with worry. “Bendy?” His rich green eyes ran over the toon body seeing he was covered in mud. His eyes moved to the woods. “What have I told you about going in there?” He glared down at the toon who hugged his leg. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I should have listened. I-I just…” 

 

Henrys face feel as he watched the toons ink run. “Hey c’mon.” He knelt down in front of the small devil. “Don’t cry okay?” He rubbed Bendy’s horns as the devil whipped ink away from his black pie cut eyes. “Lets just get you home.” He scooped the devil up in his arms and headed home. 

 

Bendy wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and Henry rubbed the back of his head. Bendy smiled seeing the little white rabbit happily hopping around before running back into the woods. 

 

 

Once they got home Henry put the kettle on and grabbed Bendy some blankets and a clean top. Bendy thanked him and took the green mud covered shirt off and replaced it with a woolly white jumper. He watched Henry make some hot drinks and put a pizza in the oven. “So, what gave you the bright idea to go to the one place I say not to?” Henry sat down next to the small toon who was wrapped up in some blankets, he passed him a hot chocolate. Bendy thanked him and took a small sip. “I just wanted to see what it was like.” Bendy leaned back in the sofa. Henry raised a brow at the devil. “Bendy, it’s a wood. You’ve been in them before.” He pulled the blanked around the devil a little more making sure he stayed warm. “I know.” Bendy frowned. “I just wanted to have some fun.” 

 

Henry sighed. “Well don’t do it again. I know their nothing compared to the woods by Annas but there still easy to get lost in.” Bendy gave him a small nod and rested his head on the mans arm. “You know there are some hunters in there too?” Henry looked down at the devil who looked up at him. “There are?” The man nodded. “Its where most of the local poachers go.” A look of worry crossed Henrys face. “Your small with horns. If you went out there at night you could easily be mistaken for some kind of animal.” Bendy smiled up at him. “Do ya think I would make a tasty burger?” Henry sat up. “That’s not funny Bendy.” He narrowed his eyes at the toon who lowers his head. “Sorry. But I won’t go back in there. I promise.” Henry looked at the toon for a moment before nodding and seeing satisfied with the devil’s answer. 

 

After Henry had flicked through loads of channels he stopped on some cartoons and rubbed the sleepy toons horns. “I’m heading up for a shower. Then we can have Pizza.” He smiled down at the devil who nodded and watched him head upstairs. He sat on the sofa wrapped up in some blankets. He slipped down under them and hummed softy as the began to warm up. ‘It must have been a hunter…’ Bendy smiled feeling much better about what was watching him in the woods. ‘I bet they just saw me and wanted to see what I was doing.’ 

 

He laid there for a while, but a faint knocking caught his attention. He opened his eyes to the darkness his covers left him in. “Henry?” The knocking stopped, and the devil smiled. “I know its you Henry.” He went to pull the covers away when the knocking came back. But he realised it wasn’t coming from inside the house. Someone was knocking on the window form outside. 

 

Bendy was more than a little muddled but sat up pulling the blanket away but no one was there. He tilted his head in confusion. “You okay buddy?” Bendy jumped and turned around to see Henry drying his hair with a red towel. It took a moment for the question to register. Henry himself became confused seeing the devil looking out the window. “Um…you okay?” He walked over to the devil who looked up at him and was clearly a little shaken. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Henry sat down next to the toon who pulled his tail. “N-Nothing…I’m just tired is all.” He rubbed his head. Henry nodded. “You’ll feel a lot better tomorrow. And I bet some pizza will cheer you up.” Bendy smiled up at the man and nodded. “That sounds good.” 

 

Once the pizza was done Henry passed the toon his slices and they tucked in. Henry smiled seeing Bendy laugh at some of the things the cartoons did. “Do ya remember when me and Boris had that episode where we road down a huge hill in a shopping cart?” He looked up at the man with a huge grin. Henry smiled. “Yep. You really seemed to enjoy that one.” Bendy quickly nodded. “It was fun!” Henry rubbed his horns earning a soft purr off the devil. 

 

Once they finished their pizza Bendy was half asleep. Henry carried him up to his room and gently laid him in bed. He passed him Bluebear and Draco. “See you in the morning buddy.” Henry turned the toons light off and closed the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I have this all planed out and it will most likely have tree parts.  
> I’ve had this idea for a while and I would love to know what you think and share your thought on what might happen next!


	22. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster from Bendy’s past come back to say ‘Ink’…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow…over 5000 words! This is one of my longest chapters and this plot line still isn’t done.

Bendy sat in his bedroom humming away as he placed Draco and Bluebear on his bed. “So…what do you guys want to do?” He pulled himself onto his bed and smiled at his toys who glazed blankly back at him. “You know we can’t go swimming Draco.” Bendy smiled at the red dragon. He hummed and tried to think of something they could do. “I don’t know.” He fell back into his covers. 

 

“What kind of game?” Bendy looked over to Bluebear who continued to stare emotionally at him. The bears head slumped over and Bendy smiled. “Humm…Yeah, we could do that. Henrys at work but should be home soon. We can get him to play too.” He jumped of his bed. “We just need some blankets.” He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled the wooden doors open. He began throwing everything out. “No. No. No.” He smiled and pulled a red and green stripped blanket out. “This one.” He walked over to the bed and put it down. “Let me get a book and we’ll head down.” He smiled at his toys and climbed on to his toys box to reach his books that all sat along the window cell. 

 

He ran his finger across the bright and colourful books and pulled one out. “How about this--” Bendy didn’t get to finish his sentence, as his black pie cut eyes feel on the street below. On the other side of the road stood a tall figure. It was just outside the woods and looking right up at him. He couldn’t make much out, but it was tall, very tall. All black and looked like it was hurt. Its right side hung low and limp. Bendy breath hitched, and he feel back off the toy box. 

 

He laid on the floor as the image of the…creature flashed around in his head. He quickly sat up and climbed back onto the box, but it was gone. A small amount of ink ran down his forehead as he tried to push all the scary thought away. He shut his eyes tight for a few moments and when he opened them Henry was pulling up outside. A huge wave of relief washed over him as he quickly jumped down from the box; grabbed Draco and Blue before running down to the man.

 

Henry pulled up outside his home. The sky was a yellow gold and the clouds where a midnight blue. He got out of his blue car and pulled a bag of shopping out. He ran his hand through his brown hair as he walked to the door. He pulled his keys out and opened the door but before he could call out to Bendy the toon hugged his leg. “Your home!” 

 

Henry chuckled. “Yep. I got you dinner.” He walked into the living room and into the kitchen. Bendy followed him with Bluebear and Draco in his arms. “Are you not having any?” He stood right next to the man resting his head on Henrys knee. “I ate a lot at the office. There’s a new take away shop that just opened up and we all headed down to try it.” He put the spaghetti in the microwave. “I don’t like when ya cook it in the microwave.” Bendy pulled the man’s blue jeans making Henry look down at him. “Bud, I need to get a lot of work done. You can pull it out when it’s done but I’m not trusting you with the oven.” He rubbed the toons head and walked over to the dinner table picking up is work bag. “I’ll be in my office.” He walked out of the room leaving Bendy alone with the only sound begin the microwave. 

 

Bendy walked over to the sofa and put Draco and Blue down. “I’ll go get the blanket and my book. Wait there.” The devil ran off heading up stirs and grabbed his book and blanket. He looked to the window before heading down. 

 

Henrys office door was open just enough for the toon to see the drown wall paper inside. He made in was into the living room and smiled at his toys. “Okay, so, we need seats.” He walked over to the wooden dinner table seats and tried to pull one of the wooden chairs into the living room, but they were a lot heavier then they looked. He pushed on the chair only to fall forward. He pulled himself up and glared at Draco. “If it’s so easy why don’t you do it?” He got to his feet and walked into the hallway. 

 

He pocked his head into Henry office to see the man head down and writing away. “Henry?” He pulled his tail as the man looked up. “What’s up bud?” He gave the toon a small smile. Bendy walked into the room. “Can you help me? I want to make a den, but the seats are really heavy.” He looked up at the man who smiled “Sure bud.” Bendy smiled and lead the man into the living room. 

 

Bendy showed the man where he wanted the seats and Henry picked them up without any trouble. Bendy tail danced behind him. “Your so strong!” He grinned up at the man who smiled. “Thanks bud.” He rubbed the toon horns. “I should get back to work.” Henry was stopped by Bendy holding his jeans. “Wait! I need you to put this on top of them.” He picked the blanket up. Henry nodded and thrown the blanket over the town seats and watched Bendy walked under. “Happy?” He pulled the covers up to look at the small ink demon who smiled and nodded. “Thanks Henry.” 

 

Bendy sat under his homemade fort for a while until he heard the microwave beep. He got out and walked over pulling the last seat over to the side. The pulled his dinner out and tucked in. He sat in the kitchen eating his dinner. It wasn’t very nice. Especially after trying Aunt Annas food. Bendy would sometimes get a little annoyed at the twins who would complain about what Aunt Anna was making them for dinner and he couldn’t understand it. Her cooking was amazing, and it never mattered what she made because it was always really nice. 

 

After eating half of his dinner, he jumped down and throw the rest in the bin. He walked over to his den where he had left Draco and Blue with his book but stopped dead in his trikes. Outside the large living room window stood the tall figure pressed up to the glass. It was dark outside, but he could see it was clear as day. It was all back…ink? It didn’t seem have any facial features. No eyes. No anything. N0…nothing…

 

Bendy looked up at it, his eyes wide as it stared at him. ‘How long had it been like that?’ Bendy’s eyes filled up with ink at the thought of it being there while he played and ate dinner. The right side of the ink monster hung low like a human would if all their bones where broken. The huge ink monster stared down at the small toon. Even if it was showing any emotion Bendy doubted he would be able to tell. He jumped when it mouths opened to revel sharp white teeth. It uttered one word before melting away. 

 

Bendy was frozen for a moment before his body kicked into panic mode. He ran into Henrys office yelling. “Henry! Henry!” He ran to the man who was on the phone. “Bendy shh!” Henry glared down at the toon whose ink was running down his forehead. “Henry there’s a monster outside!” He pulled the mans leg only for Henry to apologize to whoever was on the over end of the phone. “Bendy stop it.” He grabbed the panicked demons arm. “Henry please ya have to listen to me!” Bendy looked up at the man with terror in his eyes. Henrys face softened seeing how shaken the toons was. He let a small sigh out and asked the person on the phone to wait. He put the phone down and pulled Bendy out of his office. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Bendy pulled his arm free and ran in front of the man. “Henry there’s an ink monster outside! It out there and its goanna make me go away!” Ink ran over the toon eyes and his limes dripped with ink. 

 

Henry knelt down. “Just breath okay?” He took the devil chin in his hand. “Where did you see this ‘monster’, Bendy.” He watched the toon whip his ink away from his face and point into the living room. “It was by the window.” 

 

The man stood up and walked into the room making Bendy gasped and run in after him. “Henry, we have to go!” The small devil pulled the man’s leg. Henry looked out the window and then to Bendy. “Bud, you just had a nightmare. Don’t worry.” He frowned when Bendy shook his head. “No! It wasn’t a dream Henry! I saw it! It was out there! Its going to get in! They always get in!” Henry sighed and picked the shaking toon up. “You’re going to bed.” 

 

Bendy wrapped is arms around the man’s neck as he was carried up stirs. “I saw it. I really did see it.” He buried his face into Henrys neck. “Bud, it okay. There can’t be anything out there. Any ink creature would have to come from the studio and that’s a four-hour drive.” The man chuckled trying to help the devil feel better. “For an ink monster go get up here it would have to get a ride.” 

 

Bendy whimper as Henry opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. “Now get changed.” He passed Bendy a yellow pyjama top. “I’ll go get Draco and Bluebear.” He rubbed the toon cheek before headed out the room. 

 

Bendy whipped the ink running down his forehead away and began undoing the buttons on his blue shirt. He looked out into the dark night and put his yellow top on where there was a crash from down stairs. “Henry!” Bendy jumped of his bed and ran to the bedroom door when it opened, and Henry walked in. “Sorry I knocked one of the chairs over.” He passed the shivering demon his toys and gently nudged him over to his warm bed. “Now. Get some sleep. Tomorrow you can play in your den and I’ll take you out for lunch.” He tucked the small toon into bed and rubbed his horns. He could tell the poor little guys was still upset so he sat down on the bed. “You have any more nightmares just come to me. I’ll most likely be in my office till midnight.” Bendy went to speak when Henry quickly got up. “Dammit! I forgot Stephen still on the phone.” Henry quickly left the room leaving the bedroom door open for Bendy to have some light. 

 

“What am I goanna do?” He covered his face his with gloved hands. “Henry doesn’t believe me…and that things out there.” Bendy rolled over to look at Blue and Draco. “What if it hurts someone? It will be all my fault.” Bendy climbed out of bed. “I have to stop it. If I don’t then it could hurt Tim and Zoe, William. It could find Cab and Fin or Miss Pip. It could hurt Blair!” He ran down stairs determined to stop the ink monster. He didn’t have a plan yet, but he couldn’t stay in bed while that thing was out there. 

 

Downstairs was very dark, some light come from the street lights outside and Henrys office light shone into the dark hallway. He looked down to Henrys office and could hear the man talking. He walked into the living room. The only light came from the street light outside which shined into the room. His den was still set up, so he crawled under it and tried to think. ‘Its looking for ink. That all they want.’ He pulled his tail as he tried to think of how he could get the monster to leave. “Maybe if I tie an ink pot to some balloons then let it fly away and it will follow it.” Bendy smiled but then frowned. “But where am I goanna find some balloons…” He gasped when he heard someone or something walking around outside. He covered his mouth and waited until he couldn’t hear anything before pulling his head out of the den but couldn’t see anything. He pulled himself out and walked into the hallway. 

 

Henry was still talking to his Boss. Bendy walked to the basement door. He made sure not to make any sound otherwise Henry could send him back to bed. He pulled the door open and manged to reach the light. He turned it on and made his way down. “Henry must have some balloons somewhere.” He pulled one of the small boxes out and used it as a stool to look into a much bigger box, but it was full of nothing but old paper work. He jumped down and looked around. There was an old blue bike rusting away in the corner and boxes everywhere. He walked over to the small barred window but couldn’t see much as it was black pitch outside. 

 

He let a small yawn out and walked back over to the boxes. He poured some CD’s out but no balloons. Bendy whined and poured out anther box. An old looking photo frame feel out. He picked it up and blow the bust off. There were six people in it. Bendy tilled his head. They all looked formiled and then he realised it was his family just all a lot younger. Henry, Aunt Anna, Ladonna, Douglas, Paul and Lux. Bendy smiled as his eyes feel on Lux who was in a pink dress and her blond hair was up in two pony tails. “So that what ya look like with blond hair.” Bendy’s thoughts where cut off by the sound of dripping. He turned around but couldn’t work out where it was coming from. He stood up and walked towards the sound. It was coming from the small high up window? He walked over but stopped seeing a black liquid was coming in. He backed up only to trip over himself as an arm began to pull itself out of the puddle of ink. The arm was long and think and reached out for the small demon. 

 

Bendy didn’t waste any time and ran upstairs. He didn’t care about the noise anymore; the moment he reached the top he slammed the door shut and yelled out for Henry who came running out. “Bendy what are you doing!?” He walked over to Bendy who held the door shut. “Henry its in the house! It got in!” Henry gritted his teeth. “That’s enough Bendy! What the point in acting like this?” Bendy looked up at the man still holding the door shut. He went to explain but Henry continued. “I’ve tried, okay? I keep stopping my work to help you but this running around the house yelling about some monster isn’t going to make me stop working. I love spending time with you, but you need to stop this attention seeking.” 

 

Bendy looked up at the man. “Henry, I’m not pretending.” Henry went to yell at the toon, but the door was hit with an inhumanly strong force it knocked the toon back and the door chipped. 

 

Henry looked at the door and seemed frozen for a moment until the door was hit again. He quickly pressed himself up against the door holding it in place. “I told you!” Bendy quickly got to his feet and ran into Henrys office. “Bendy come back here!” Henry hissed as the door was hit again. He couldn’t be sure with his heart pounding out of his chest, but he swore he could hear whatever was on the other side growling. “Bendy you need to get out the house.” He looked over as Bendy ran out with a pot of pens. “Bendy what are you doing?” Henry watched the devil poor all his pen through the small chip in the door to the other side. 

 

There was one more hit on the door before everything went silent. Henry didn’t let his guard down however and continued holding the door up. “What happened?” He looked down at the small ink demon. “It wants ink. Back in the studio I would collect pens or any ink I could find and leave a trail. Then I could go the way I wanted while it went a different way.”  
Henry smiled down at the devil. “That’s my boy.” He felt sad thinking about Bendy having to do something like that and being trapped with these monsters, but he couldn’t dwell on that right now. He had to get the devil out of here. If this thing was really after ink, then his toon was a gold mine. He quickly grabbed Bendy and gave him his coat. Bendy was clearly confused when Henry made him put it on. He tried to think as he did the zipped up on the toons coat. ‘’Blair’s not home. She went to see friends, so the closet person would be Pip.’ Henry took the toons shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Bendy, run to Miss Pip okay? She’s the only person around here I know we can trust. Tell her to call…I don’t know…the police?” Henry didn’t know who they should even call for this. There was an ink monster inside their home and it was after Bendy, he doubted they were trained for this. 

 

“What about you?” Bendy looked up at the man with worry. Henry looked to the basement door which remained silent. “I’m staying here. I’ll make sure it doesn’t get out.” He looked back to Bendy who shook his head. “Come with me.” He pulled the man’s shirt, but Henry shook his head. “I’m going to try and slow it down. Give you as much time as I can.” Just then the basement door was broken right of its hinges and hit the wall. The tall ink monster rose out of the basement. It had to hunch down so it wouldn’t hit the celling. It looked around and then saw the two. “iNk.” Its voice was horrible. You could barely work out what it was saying. 

 

Henry didn’t need to think and opened the front door throwing Bendy out and slamming the door shut. “Henry!” Bendy got to his feet as quickly as possible and ran to the door. “Henry!” He reached up for the handle but couldn’t reach it. He ran to the window and climbed onto the window cell, but the room was black pitch. Ink ran over Bendy’s left eyes. He couldn’t see any movement or Henry. He couldn’t leave but how could he help? “Henry?” Ink filled Bendy eyes and he jumped down and ran back to the door when the front window was smashed. 

 

Bendy quickly turned around pressing his back to the front door. The ink monster crawled out with a limp Henry in its arm. “Henry!” Bendy watched the monster drop the man who had a cut running along hid forehead. Henry ground and Bendy was just thank full he wasn’t gone forever. He looked up at the ink monster who had began to walk over to him. Its arm was limp at its side. 

 

Bendy felt frozen but his pie cut eyes moved to the woods. This was what was watching him yesterday. This thing had been in the woods and when he went in it followed him. He helped it get out and this was all this fault! He looked back to the monster who reached down for him; Bendy slipped through its legs and straight across the road. 

 

He turned around to see it walking over. It came from the woods and it had to go back. Bendy ran into the woods knowing it would follow. He ran and jumping over fallen branches, twisting and turning, going deeper and deeper into the woods. He knew this was stupid but what where the police going to do? Put it in a cell? It would just get away. And he couldn’t go to Miss Pip or anyone. It would find them and do the same thing to them as it did to Henry. No. He helped this thing get out and he had to make sure it went back. 

 

Bendy ran until he couldn’t anymore. He stopped by a large tree taking huge gulps of air as his black pie cut eyes ran around the woods. He turned around hearing the monster roar out. He took a deep breath and began to run again. At least he was faster, so much faster and more agile then it. So, if he could lead it in deep enough then it would be lost in here. He hoped. 

 

He soon hid in some bushes, so he could get his breath back. It was silent, and he couldn’t hear the ink monster any more. He hugged his legs and hummed softy. He sat there for a few minutes, but it felt like forever when something soft touched him. He gasped and feel back to see it was something white. He scampered back slightly as it come closer to him. Its ear went up and a huge smile crossed the toons face. “Rabbit!” He sat up and pulled the rabbit into a hug. It was the same little brown and white rabbit he been playing with yesterday. Bendy eyes filled up with ink. “Oh, I’m so happy to see you.” The rabbit seemed just as happy to see the small ink demon as he was it see it. 

 

The two hugged but then the sound of walking come. Bendy gasped and quickly slipped down into the bush. The sound of walking continued as the two sat in silence. The rabbit ears lowered as the walking stopped right in front of the bush they hid in. Seconds later the pushed was quickly pulled away making Bendy let a terrified whine out and covered his face as he shook. 

 

“Bendy?” 

 

The toons eyes grown as he pulled his hand away and looked up to see a very muscular young man with black hair and soft brown streaks. “Rocco!” Bendy quickly got up and hugged the man. “R-Rocco I’m so glade to see you.” The young man looked down at the devil with confusion. “Bendy what are you doing out here?” He put his hunting gun down and knelt down to try and help the scared devil. “You know you shouldn’t be out, here don’t you? Its not safe.” Bendy whipped his eyes and nodded. “I had to Rocco. There a-” Bendy stopped heading the ink monster roar out again. 

 

Rocco looked into the dark as well. “I’ve never heard an animal like that.” He stood up picking his gun up. “Its not an animal. Its an ink monster and its after me.” Ink ran down the small toons face. Rocco looked down at the devil. “What? You’re out here alone with an ink monster after you?” Rocco was clearly confused. Bendy nodded. “Its came from in here but I helped it get out and now I have to make sure it gets lost in here again.” Rocco looked down at the devil. “This is a joke, right?” Bendy cheeks turned a dark grey. “Does this look like a joke to you? I’m scared! I’m cold! I’m tired! And I don’t know if Henrys okay!” Ink ran down his face making Rocco kneel down. “Hey, Hey, okay. Look I’m not leaving you out here so this ‘ink monster’ chasing you. I’ll make sure it pays.” He stood up and put some bullets in his gun. 

 

Bendy was shaking and looked down at the white rabbit who seemed scared of Rocco. “You go rabbit.” Bendy tried to get the rabbit to run away but it didn’t move. “Oh, you found my rabbit.” Rocco smiled down at the two. “Your rabbit?” Bendy looked up at him with confusion. Rocco nodded. “I’ve been chasing that little guy all night.” Bendy frowned. “Wait you where chasing him?” Rocco nodded. “I’m a hunter. It’s was I do.” Bendy frowned. “You can’t hurt him, he’s my friend.” 

 

Rocco smiled and went to speak when the ink monster emerged from the trees. “InK.” It limped over to them and Rocco looked at the thing in disbelief. “That things been chasing you!?” He looked down at the toon who nodded with his tail in his hands. Rocco looked back to the monster. “Okay, if this is a prank now the time to tell me.” He aimed his gun at the monster and moved his eyes to Bendy. “Because I really don’t feel like going to prison.” Bendy looked up at him. “Does it look human?” The man nodded. “Good point.” He aimed his gun and shot the monster making it cry out in pain. Rocco shot it again making the monster fall back. He let some heavy breaths out. “Okay. I think its dead.” He looked down at the toon who pulled his hands away from his face and whined. “No, no, you can’t kill it like that. It has to be water.” Rocco raised a brown. “Looks pretty dead to me.” He looked over only to see the ink monster getting up and its wounds healed. “Shit.” He took a steep back. 

 

“We need water.” Bendy looked up at the man who picked him up and put him on his shoulder. “There a river just North.” He began to run but Bendy shook his head. “Rabbit!” He looked back making Rocco stop. “Its just a rabbit.” Bendy looked down at the man. “And you’re just a human!” The man sighed and ran back picking the scared rabbit up and passing it to Bendy. 

 

He ran deeper into the woods until reaching the river. He placed Bendy down and walked over to the river. “Will this work.” He looked down at Bendy who nodded. The river was just down a large hill and the water ran very fast. Bendy felt very scared looking down at the strong river. Rocco looked up at a tall tree. “We could knock it in with that.” He pulled some rope out of his pocket and tied it to the large branches. “Question is…how do we get it right here.” He began bending the large tree branch, so it would brake easily when he pulled it later. 

 

Bendy put the small rabbit down. “It’s after me. I can make it come over.” The man looked at the toon with worry. “I would rather not use you as bate Bendy. I don’t even know if this will work.” Bendy shook his head. “I have to. This is all happening cuz of me. As long as I don’t get stuck with it I’ll be fine.” The rabbit hopped over to the bush hiding inside. Rocco sighed. “Okay. But it this goes wrong you high tail it out of here. No looking back. Got it.” Bendy shock his head but the ink monster came through the trees making a bee line for the small devil. 

 

Bendy backed up slightly as a small amount of ink ran down his forehead. Rocco held the rope tight and ready to pull with everything he had. The monster reached down for the toon who took a step back only to trip over a small rock. The monster grabbed the toons face and its ink ran over the smaller devil’s head.

 

“Bendy!” Rocco eyes widened, and he pulled the rope, but the tree branch didn’t move! The ink monster smiled as its ink ran down the toons small bobby but stopped when it felt a small pain in its foot. It looked down at see a small white ball of fluff biting its foot. It kicked it away but looked up to have a huge tree branch hit it. It lost grip of the small demon with the force and was pushed down the hill with the large branch just behind it. 

 

Rocco ran to Bendy who laid on the floor ink running down his face. “Shit. Bendy you okay.” The rabbit hopped over as Bendy coughed ink up. “Did ya get it.” He whipped the monster ink of his face and Rocco nodded. He looked down the hill to see the tree branch laying in the river with the monster stuck underneath and being washed away by the strong water. “Yeah. Its not getting out of that.” He looked back to Bendy who was shaking. “You know where you live?” He rubbed the toon back and Bendy looked up at him. “With Henry.” Rocco smiled. “Well that helps.” He picked the small toon up and wrapped his brown scarf around his. “Let’s get you back to Henry.” Rocco carried Bendy through the woods. The toon closed his eyes. “Thanks Rocco. I’m glad I didn’t have to do that all on my own.” The man smiled down at the small ink demon and watched his fall sleep. “Best nights hunting ever” Said Rocco.

 

It took Rocco about an hour to get out the woods and twenty to find a house with a police car outside. He walked down making sure the small ink demon was wrapped up warm. There was a young man yelling at two police offers and an old woman with two men standing by the road. He walked over to them. “Um…Hey.” 

 

None of them turned around but the old man with darker skin grunted. “Yeah. Yeah. All the noise and lights are disturbing your beauty sleep but surprise, surprise I don’t give a fuck.” The old woman sighed and turned around. “I’m sorry.”

 

Rocco rubbed the back of his head. “I think he belongs to you?” He held the sleeping toon out and the woman’s blue eyes widened. “Bendy!” She quickly took the small toon out of the mans arms. Fin and Cab turned around and seemed just as shocked. Pip told Fin to get Henry. Cab looked to the younger man. “Where did you find him?” Rocco put his hands in his pocket. “He was in the woods. Had this ink monster after him and said he could do with some help.” 

 

Henry ran over scooping the demon out of Pips arms. “Bendy!” He buried his face into the toons stomach. Bendy opened his black pie cut eyes and smiled. “Henry…your okay.” He placed his hand on henrys bandage that ran around the mans forehead. “It hurt you.” Bendy whined but Henry shook his head. “I’m fine bud.” He whipped some ink of the toons forehead. “You did everything I said not too.” He smiled weekly at the devil. “I had to. I couldn’t let it hurt anyone.” The demon hid his face in Henrys chest. 

 

The man turned around to look at the others. His eyes feel on Rocco who gave him a small wave. “I…Thank you.” Henry walked over to the man and shock his hand. Pip took Bendy who was almost sleep again out of Henrys arms. “I’ll take him inside. A warm drink and clean clothes should help.” Henry nodded and watched Fin and Cab follow the woman inside. He looked back to Rocco who smiled. “So, your Henry?” 

 

Henry nodded. “And you are?” He looked at the man who must have been no older then twenty. “I’m Rocco. I meet Bendy at Jessica’s party.” Henry looked back to the house and then Rocco. “Well thank you.” The man laughed. “You really don’t have to thank me. Not like I could leave the little guy out there.” He watched Henry rubbed his head. He had a bandage running around his head and his hands where covered in cuts. “I’ll let you get inside. Looks like both of you need some rest.” Henry smiled. “You want to come in?” Rocco shook his head. “I’m good thanks. I should be getting home myself really.” Henry nodded. “Well you ever need anything this is the place to come to.” Henry pointed over his shoulder at his home. Rocco thanked him and headed down the road. 

 

Henry wasn’t sure what to think about the man but the guy had just saved Bendy, so he couldn’t be bad. He let a tired sigh out, but his eyes widened as he saw a little white rabbit pop its head out of Rocco’s hood before the two disappeared down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have these two-chapter done. (The ink that follows and Monster) I’ll be back to weekly uploads. (Wednesdays and Thursdays)  
> I hope you liked this and let me know what you think.


	23. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy isn’t one for sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wasn’t to say thanks for Andy who asked to see a Jealous/clingy Bendy.  
> Bendy will share but only when is family or close friends and that his toys, Henry’s for limits.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Bendy woke to the sound of rain. He tried to block it out but soon decided he wanted some milk. He creeped into the hallway, it was dark and the heavy rain outside hit the window. As he walked down when the floor suddenly shook, and trees began to sprout out of the ground. Bendy gasped and backed up as more trees grew and the ceiling and walls melted away. He covered his face. “Its just a dream. No way this is real.” He tried to remember that, but he was so scared. He backed up still covering is face only to feel something cold and wet. He pulled his hands down and looked up to see the ink monster smiling down. 

 

Ink streamed over Bendy’s right eye as he quickly ran down the…hallway? He wasn’t home anymore but the woods. He stopped and looked around trying to think. “Henry!” Bendy felt his legs go numb. He couldn’t even see properly anymore with ink running down his face and filling his eyes. “This has to be a dream! It has to be!” He gripped his horns as his breathing got faster and faster. 

 

He heard the monster growl and quickly turned around almost sending his head flying of his shoulders. The ink monster made its way over. It was exactly the same as that night. Its right side was limp and hung low; it didn’t have eyes or anything, it was all black and its mouth was full of sharp teeth. Bendy backed up as it got closer to him. He didn’t know what to do. There was no Rocco or the little white rabbit anywhere. This time he really was alone. The monster grabbed his arm and pulled him over. Bendy let a scared cry out and tried to pull away as the monster’s ink ran up his arm. 

 

The monster smiled and seemed to let a raspy laugh out as it pulled the small ink demon closer. Bendy couldn’t even feel his arm anymore and when the monster knelt down he felt like he had just been injected with fear and pain. It just laughed again as Bendy cried out. “Hen-!” He was shut up by the monster as it cupped his large nightmarish hand over Bendy’s mouth. It pushed the small toon against its chest and Bendy felt himself sink in. He wanted to fight and scream but at this point he couldn’t feel anything as the monster ink tainted him. He began to lose sight until everything went back.

 

Bendy jolted up taking a sharp breath in that hart his chest. He sat in his bed ink running down his face. He was shaking for a good five minutes and only then was it the sound of the front door opening that brought him back to reality. He jumped when Henry called up to him and said to come down. Bendy climbed out for bed and made his way down. 

 

Henry was shutting the found door but frowned seeing the toons clothes covered in ink. “Buddy…?” He walked to the bottom of the stairs. Bendy waved Henrys concern away and asked what he need. Henry seemed to cheer up a told him to follow him. 

 

Bendy was confused and wished he changed before coming down in his ink stained pyjamas. “My friends, Alois took your friend William out for the day. He won’t be back till tomorrow and needed someone to look after something…” He smiled down at Bendy who was clearly puzzled. Henry put his hand on the living room door handle and was ready to show the small ink demon whatever was inside. “I think you’re really going to like it.” Bendy tail danced behind him. “Really?” Henry nodded and opened the door. Bendy went to walk inside when something big jumped on him. 

 

He hit the floor with the thing still on him. “Ah! Henry!” Henry laughed and pulled whatever was on the small toon off. Bendy scamper back hitting the wall. There was a big dog with short reddish hair and dark eyes. 

 

Bendy pressed himself up against the wall even more to keep away from it, while Henry rubbed the happy dogs head. “Bendy, this is Hunter. He’s a…umm.” Henry pulled a piece of paper out of his back poked. Hunter began to try and play with the man who laughed. “He’s a Rhodesian Ridgeback. Long name.” He put the paper away. “But you just call him Hunter. He’ll be with us until tomorrow morning.” 

 

Bendy slowly got to his feat as the dog tail waged around and Henry rubbed its belly. “I-It attacked me!” Bendy yelled. Henry smiled. “He was just saying hello.” Bendy huffed. “So, its okay for me to jump on people?” Henry raised an eyes brow. “You’re not a dog Bendy.” 

 

Bendy frowned even more and looked away as Henry play with the dog. “Why don’t you go get dressed? Then we’ll have breakfast and take him for a walk.” Bendy watched Henry take the happy dog into the living room. 

 

He stormed back up to his room. He put his soft green jumper on and headed down before this Hunter could take Henry away from him. Henry had just put some breakfast on the table and smiled. “That was fast.” He moved his attention to Hunter who played in the middle of the room with the toy bone Alois had given him. “I’ll just go put my work away and we can head out.” He rubbed the toons horns and left. 

 

Bendy had almost finished his breakfast when he looked down to see Hunter sitting on the floor next to him and looking up. “Go away.” He went back to his breakfast just to have the dog nudge his leg. Bendy gasped. ‘It touched me!’ The dog rolled over and then sat back down in front of the small toon. “This is my breakfast.” He pulled the bowl of cereal closer to him and narrowed his eyes at the large dog. 

 

Hunter whined, and his ears dropped. Bendy stuck his white tongue out at the dog. “Stinky, silly dogs don’t get to have nice food.” He went back to his breakfast as Henry walked in. “Ready?” Bendy nodded and they headed out. 

 

Bendy always loved going on walks with Henry. He could talk to him and…yeah. That was about it, but he loved spending time with the man. “And Blair said I was the bravest demon ever!” He smiled up at Henry who smiled down. “You sure are. Not many people could do what you did.” Bendy smiled and his cheeks turned a soft grey. 

 

The rest of the walk wasn’t so great. Every time Bendy tried to talk to Henry he would get distracted by Hunter who would pull on the lead and stop to smell stupid stuff like brick walls and tree stumps. 

 

They came to a beautiful garden with pink, blue and yellow flowers. Bendy smiled. Everyone around here had really pretty gardens but not many people themselves. Hunter smelt one of the flowers as a bumble bee flew out. Bendy watched the bee fly off into the soft blue sky but jumped when the house door opened. An old man walked out with a water can. “Get that filthy thing away from my flowers.” 

 

Bendy smiled and looked up at Hunter how was watching the old man. “Yeah, Hunter.” The old man stopped and glared down at Bendy. “I’m talked about you, demon.” Bendy felt his face and tail drop. “Oh.” Henry pulled Hunter away from the flowers. “Shut up John.” 

 

The old man narrowed his brown eyes at Henry. “You.” He pointed down at Bendy but kept his eyes on the younger man. “You know that thing has cursed you. Forever!” The old man put his arms up in the air and wailed. “Forever! In life and death!” If Bendy was honest he would have fell to the floor laughing if it wasn’t all directing it at him. 

 

Henry rolled his eyes and took Bendy’s hand pulling him down the road. They could hear the old man yelling about the usual. That Bendy would kill Henry and then eat all the village children before the ground would open up and send the town to hell. “You’re going to hell, Black!” The old man yelled. Henry rolled his eyes. “Won’t be much of a difference.” He muttered.

 

Bendy frowned. “You don’t believe that…do you?” Henry laughed. “No. I’m sure Hells a lot better that this place.” He smiled down at Bendy who frowned. Henry stopped and knelt down. “Bendy, I know you would never hurt me. And I know you are less than interested in eating children and sucking this place into hell. John’s just some crazy old man. Sadly, one of the idiots around here who listens to too much gossip rather than making his own mind up.”

 

Bendy didn’t say anything and still seemed upset but nodded. Henry rubbed the toons white cheek. “Now. Let’s get Hunter walked.” Bendy gave him a small nod and they continued down the road. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Once they got home Hunter ran into the living room and jumped around. Bendy climbed onto the sofa while Henry filled the dogs water bowl up. Hunter jumped onto the sofa and began jumping on the toon. Bendy was only half the size of the dog and Henry laughed as he watched Hunter jump around on the small toon. 

 

Bendy slipped out from under the dog and ran to Henry. The man smiled down at the ink demon who hid behind his leg. “He’s only playing bud.” Bendy frowned and looked up at him. “I don’t like him.” Henry picked him up and placed him at the dinner table. “You will. Now I need to go finish my work and then we can do something. I’ll only be an hour.”   
Bendy frowned as he watched Henry leave. Hunter ran over to the small toon only to be pushed away. “Leave me alone.” He jumped down from the table and made his way up to his room. Hunter followed him up; Bendy tried to shut his bedroom door on him but the dog didn’t have any trouble slipping in. 

 

Bendy made sure Bluebear and Draco where in his toy box so Hunter couldn’t hurt them. His room was a little messy. He had one job and that was keeping his room clean. Sometimes Henry would get cross if he found the devils room a mess but Bendy didn’t see why that mattered. It wasn’t like it was the living room and everyone who came over would see it. 

 

Hunter jumped up onto his bed and began rolling around. “Stop.” Bendy ran over and pulled himself onto his bed. He tried to push the dog off, but Hunter just tried to play with him. “Get off!” He pushed the dog only to fall off his bed. Hunter jumped down and began sniffing all the toys laying around. 

 

Bendy huffed and began picking them up. “You can’t touch these.” He put some toys into his toy box only to turn around and see Hunter chewing on his toy knights. “Hey!” He ran over and pulled the toy out of his mouth. “You can’t touch him.” He frowned when he felt the toys was wet. “EW!” He used his green jumper to whip the dogs drool off his toy. “Mr Knight has to be with my dragon.” He climbed onto the toy box and placed the knight next to a purple dragon. “Their best friends.” Bendy smiled as he positioned the two in a hugging pose. 

 

He turned back around to Hunter who had moved onto chewing his wooden train. “Stop!” He jumped down and ran over and tried to pull the toys free from the dog’s mouth. The two played tug of war until Bendy lost grip and fell back, Hunter ran into the hallway with the toy train. 

 

The toon jumped to his feet and ran after him. Bendy found his toy downstairs outside Henrys office. A huge smile crossed the devils face. Henry hated being disturbed when he was working. He walked down and poked his head only to see Henry playing with the dog. He slowly walked in as Henry began rubbing the dogs belly. 

 

“Henry?” Bendy pulled his tail as Henry looked up. “Hey, buddy. I guess I’m not going to get much work done with Hunter here, so you want to do anything?” He stood up as Hunter jumped around. “Aren't you mad? He came into your office.” Bendy watched the man walk out. Henry laughed. “He’s a dog Bendy. He doesn’t know any better.” Bendy didn’t know what to say. Why was it okay for Hunter to go into his office and then get attention?! ‘Henry never stops working for me…’ 

 

Bendy quickly followed Henry who sat down and let Hunter jump onto his lap. Bendy climbed up only to push Hunter off the mans lap. “Bendy!” Henry jaw dropped as Bendy climbed onto his lap. “Let’s do something.” Henry didn’t say anything and put the devil on the floor. Bendy whined when Henry let Hunter sit back on his lap. The toon huffed and crossed his arms. 

 

Henry soon began to play with Hunter who barked and jumped around. Bendy made sure not to look at the two but could hear Henry laughing while Hunter barked happily. Henry soon walked into the kitchen and Bendy watched him turn the kettle on and begin making drinks. 

 

Hunter walked over and nudged the small ink demon who grabbed his collar and pulled him down to look at him. Hunter didn’t try to bite the ink demon but instead let a small whine out. “Stay away from Henry. He’s mine. Not yours.” Bendy voice was just above a wisped but saw far from the happy, childlike voice he normally had. “Got it?” He pulled the dogs white collar even more making Hunter whimper. 

 

“Bendy do you want some coffee?” Henry turned around to see Bendy looked over at him with a huge smile and Hunter climbing back onto the sofa. “Yes please.” His tail swayed behind him as Henry passed him his coffee. He grabbed Henry’s leg when the man when to walk back over to Hunter. “Can we do something.” 

 

Henry smiled and nodded. “Sure. Let me just let Hunter out.” Bendy frowned but then there was a knock at the door. Henry went out to get it, leaving Bendy alone with Hunter. Hunter sniffed around the room. The toons pie cut eyes followed him around. ‘Why does Henry like him so much? I can do everything he can do and better.’

 

Pip and Blair walked in and smiled down at the large dog and small ink demon. “Hello, Bendy.” Blair walked over to Bendy who smiled. “Hi, Blair.” She sat down in the soft grey chair as Henry walked in and sat down next to Hunter who rested his head on the man’s lap. Bendy walked over to the young woman. He sat on her lap and hugged her. Blair was a little surprised but smiled and stoked the gap between Bendy’s horns. 

 

Pip was sitting on the sofa rubbing Hunters belly. She asked Henry how work was going but got no answer. She looked up at the young man to see he was watching Blair and Bendy hug. “Henry?” Pip tapped the man’s shoulder. Henry was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at the old woman seeming a little lost. “S-Sorry.” He moved his eyes to Bendy and then back to Pip. “What where we talking about?” 

 

The woman smiled. “Never mind. Shall we make lunch?” Henry nodded, and they made their way into the kitchen. 

 

Bendy moved his eyes to Henry who helped Pip make lunch. “Bendy are you listening to me?” Blair looked down at the devil who looked up. “Oh. Umm. Yes?” Blair frowned. “So…how are you doing?” She ran her hand down his left horn. She watched Bendy’s eyes move to Hunter and then back to her. “He shouldn’t be here. Henry belongs to me.” He rested his head on her chest but kept his eyes on Hunter who sat on the sofa. “I don’t want him here.” 

 

When Blair didn’t say anything Bendy looked up at her. “That’s not what you were asking…were you?” Blair smiled “I was talking about the woods. You must still be shaken up.”   
The toon shrugged. “I’m okay. It was scary, but I had to deal with them back in the studio, so it wasn’t anything new.” Blair ran her hand between his horns. “Just because this wasn’t the first time you faced one doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be scared.” She didn’t get much of an answer which made her frown but tried not to take it to heart. Bendy had been through a lot and now Hunter was around which couldn’t be easy. He had Henry all to himself since arriving here. She doubted he was used to sharing. 

 

Henry and Pip walked back in with sandwiches. Bendy smiled and took some passing a few to Blair who thanked him. The sandwiches didn’t last long but they all felt stuffed once they where done eating. 

 

Blair went outside with Hunter to let him get some air while Pip and Henry cleaned the empty cups and plates away. Henry walked over to Bendy who seemed lost in thought. He didn’t say anything but rubbed the small toons horns. He felt the toon push his head into his hands but them pull away, making him frown. “What wrong?” 

 

Bendy didn’t look at him but crossed his arms. “Nothing.” He moved his eyes to the doorway to see Blair coming back in with Hunter. “Oh, look it’s your new friend.” Bendy jumped down. “You should go play with him.” Bendy reached Blair and pulled her long soft pink dress. 

 

Henry watched the two head outside and rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s gotten into him?” Pip waked over and smiled. “Oh Henry, isn’t it obvious?” Henry looked to the woman who sat down on the sofa. “No. Should it be?” 

 

Hunter jumped up onto the sofa and Pip rubbed the dogs head. “I’m afraid Bendy isn’t one for sharing. Especially when it come to you.” Henry raised a brow in confusion. “What?” Pip smiled. “Bendy’s had you all to himself since you took him home. Now Hunters here and that has upset the balance. Its upset him.” She looked back over to Henry who was clearly still confused. Pip sighed. “He’s jealous, Henry. Hunter has come here and taken you away from him.” Henry shook his head. “Bendy isn’t jealous. He knows Hunters only here till tomorrow morning.” 

 

Pip stood up and called Bendy in. The small in demon came back inside with Blair. “Did you make muffins?” Pip laughed. “No today. Come.” She motioned for them to come back into the living room. Hunter ran over to the small ink demon. “Bendy what do you think of Hunter?” Pip sat down. 

 

Bendy pushed the dog off. “He sucks.” Henry crossed his arms. “Why do you think that?” Bendy looked up at the man. “I don’t think it. I know it.” Henry let a heavy sigh out.   
Pip sipped his tea. “Why don’t you like him?” Bendy lent back feeling them all looking at him. “I didn’t say I didn’t like him. I…Its just I don’t like him being here.” 

 

Hunter jumped up at Henry who narrowed his eyes at Bendy. “He’s only here until tomorrow.” Bendy just looked away from the man. “Are you seriously jealous? He’s a dog. Of course, I’m going to have to give him some attention.” Bendy covers his face. “But you love him more!” Henrys eyes grow slightly at the sudden outburst. Bendy pulled his hands away from his face and pointed at his chest. “You don’t need him, you have me! But all ya been doing is hugging him and playing with him. What about me! I can do everything he can do and better! Why can he do stuff I can’t? Its not fair!” 

 

Bendy took deep breath in before running out the room. Henry went to stop him, but Pip lifted her hand and told the man to let him go. Blair frowned as she watched Henry run his hands through his hair. “If this was upsetting him so much why didn’t he just talk to me?” Pip frowned. “It’s not easy to admit your jealous.” Henry sighed and moved his eyes to Hunter who had began to roll around. “I’ll go and talk to him later.” Pip nodded. “Good idea.” 

 

Bendy watched Henry rubbed Hunters belly. He slipped in and walked over. “Henry? Henry, I want to play too.” Bendy smiled and shook the mans arm. “Not right now Bendy. Go and make sure your room’s clean.” Henry didn’t look at the small ink demon who frowned. “But I want to play too. You’ve been playing with him all day.” Henry didn’t look or say anything to Bendy who frowned and left. 

 

He made his way back to his room and began putting everything away. He didn’t want to but maybe then Henry would listen to him. He climbed onto his toy box and put his books back. He gasped when he saw the ink monster standing by the woods again. Bendy fell off his box and scampered back. ‘No! No! No! It can’t be back!’ He quickly got to his feet only to trip over. 

 

He ran down stairs, but the ink monster was there and blocking his way to Henry. Bendy backed away from it but hit the front door. The ink monster walked over. Its right arm hug low and swayed side to side. “Henry!” Bendy had no where to go. He took a deep breath and slipped through the monster legs only for it to grab his tail. Bendy tripped over his own two feet and hit floor with a small thud. This didn’t stop him however; he jumped up and ran into the living room. 

 

Henry hadn’t moved. He was still in the middle of the room playing with Hunter. “Henry! Henry the ink monster is here-!” Bendy cried when the monster grabbed him and pushed him into his chest. 

 

Bendy tried to pull away and looked over to Henry and Hunter. “Henry! Henry help!” Ink filled his eyes as the monster pulled him back. He could feel himself go numb as he sunk into the ink monster. He gasped for air as he pulled his head away from the monster. Henry was just sitting there playing with Hunter. Like he didn’t know any of this was happening. Like he didn’t care.

 

Bendy shut his eyes, so tight it hurt. He cried out for the man only to feel himself pulled out of the ink monster. He gasped as air filled him and he was pulled into a strong, warm hug. He didn’t open his eyes as the strong arms tightened around him and the person began humming softly. Bendy felt a wave of relief wash over him as he knew it was Henry, but he didn’t want to open his eyes, he was scared if he did then Henry would let him go.

 

Henry could feel the toon shaking as he gripped onto his shirt. He had no idea how long Bendy had been stuck inside his nightmare, but it was clear it was long enough for whatever happened to shake him up, really bad. “Its okay. Just breath.” 

 

Bendy let shaky breath out but soon calmed down enough for Henry to let him go only for the toon to cry out. Henry quickly wrapped his arms back around the small toon. “Hey, Shh, it’s okay.” Bendy held onto the man. “No. No. please don’t leave me.” Henry frowned and rubbed the toons horns. 

 

It took a while for Bendy to finally calm down, but Henry was still not allowed to let him go. He looked down at the small toon who covered his face. Henry took the toons wrists and pulled his hands down. “Its okay.” He rubbed the toons cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?” Bendy quickly shook his head. “N-No.”

 

Henry quickly nodded not wanting to upset the small ink demon anymore. “Okay. Just relax,” Bendy nodded. Henry pulled Bendy’s inky jumper off and stood up. Bendy whimpered and reached out for the man was he walked over to the wardrobe. Henry pulled a blue pyjama top out and walked back over to the small shaking toon. 

 

Once Bendy was changed Henry took him down stairs and put some warm eggy bread in front of the toon. Hunter sat on the sofa as watched the ink demon eat. Henry sipped his coffee. He walked over to Hunter and rubbed the dogs head. “Good boy.” Henry knew he wouldn’t have gotten to Bendy as soon as he didn’t if it wasn’t for Hunter. He had just said goodbye to Blair and Pip. He was making Bendy his favourite, eggy bread when Hunter came down. The dog seemed quite distressed, so Henry tried to cheer him up, but nothing was working. He soon realised the dog wanted him to come up stairs where he was lead down to Bendy’s room and found to toons ink running down his face and shaking.  
Henry felt a tug on his trousers. He looked down to see Bendy reach up to him. Henry picked him up and sat down on the sofa. The small toon curled up and soon fell asleep. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bendy felt like he had just closed his eyes when a sad howl filled his head. He whined and rolled over only to realise he was in bed. He pulled himself up and heard the howl again. It was full of sadness. He picked Bluebear and Draco up and he climbed out for bed and made his way into the hallway. He saw Henry walked into his bedroom and close to door. Was something wrong? He headed down the hallway as the howl came back. It was coming from downstairs. 

 

Bendy made his way down and walked into the living room to see Hunter sitting by the large window and howling up at the starry night sky. Bendy tilted his head and Hunter looked over. He looked really upset and water glazed his dark eyes. His tail wasn’t swaying behind him like earlier and his ears hung low. 

 

Bendy walked over to the dog as he let another pain filled howl out. “Sh! Your annoying Henry.” He climbed up onto the window cell and narrowed his eyes at the dog who just whole again. “What wrong with you?” He pushed the dog who curled up and whined. Bendy huffed and looked out the window. It was very dark outside, but the stars and moon shone down. It had been raining and the street lights let a yellow tinted light off. Bendy looked back to Hunter who let a small whine out. “Why are you making so much noise?” He crossed his arms as the dog whined again. 

 

Bendy didn’t know why but he suddenly remembered that Boris would do this. After Henry and everyone was gone… When he asked the wolf, what was wrong Boris would smile sadly and say he was sad and missed everyone. Bendy frowned when Hunter howled out again. But why would he be sad? He had spent all day with Henry and was happy. 

 

He moved his black pie cut eyes outside and looked over to the thick tall tree him and his friends would play on. “William?” Hunter whined again and Bendy looked to him. “Do you miss William?” Hunter just let another sad whine out. Bendy felt his chest tighten. Hunter missed William…he’d never choice to come here and now he missed his friend. 

 

Bendy looked down at Bluebear and Draco who head rested on reach other. “Don’t be sad.” He looked back to Hunter who remained curled up and ears hanging. “William will be back tomorrow.” He picked Bluebear and Draco up. “Umm…” He looked down at his toys and then Hunter who eyes where full of sadness as he looked out the window. “Bluebear is a bit like Henry. He’s really brave and always make things better.” Bendy put the blue bear on Hunters head. “And Draco is like my cousin Lux. She’s nice but not everyone sees that side of her. She likes to make jokes and just like Bluebear she keeps me safe.” He placed Draco between to dog’s paws. 

 

Hunter still seemed very upset but Bendy didn’t know what to do. He wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck and rested his head on Hunters side. “I miss my friends too…” Hunter rested his head between Bendy horns and the two soon feel asleep. 

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

The next morning Henry came down to find Bendy and Hunter curled up with each over and fast sleep. A warm smile came to his face as he turned the kettle on and made breakfast. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bendy sat at the table and finished his breakfast when there way a knock at the door. Henry got up and answered it to see Alois with a very happy William. “Hi Mr Henry!” The boy smiled up at the man with straw sun hat covering his eyes. Henry smiled. “Hello, William.” 

 

Hunter ran out and jumped on the happy boy who rolled around in the grass with the dog. “I hope he wasn’t to much trouble.” Alois smiled at Henry who shook his head. “No trouble at all.” Bendy walked over and hugged Henry leg as he watched William play with Hunter. Bendy thought that Hunter had been happy playing with Henry but now he saw Hunter playing with William, it was very clear that now he was very, very happy. 

 

The ginger haired boy ran over and hugged the toon. “Thanks for looking after Hunter, Bendy.” The toon hugged the boy back as Hunter barked happily. William smiled as the dog nudged the small ink demon. “That’s Hunter way for asking if he can be friends with you.”

 

A small look of surprise came to the small toons face. “Oh.” He laughed. “Sure.” Hunter barked happily and nuzzled the top of Bendy head. Bendy hugged the dog and watched William and Hunter head down the drive way both waving goodbye. 

 

Alois smiled. “Don’t suppose you would look after him when we go see my parents.” Henry smiled but was cut of by Bendy. “N-No! No, sorry we’re really busy.” The toon ran around Henry and pushed the door shut. 

 

Alois looked at the shut door for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t think Bendy’s a fan of dogs.” He looked over to his son who played with Hunter who barked. William nodded and looked up at his Dad. “Hunter says Bendy really loves Henry.” His father laughed. “He sure does. Now who wants ice cream.” Hunter barked happily and William cheered.


	24. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons can do a lot of cool stuff but getting sick wasn’t something Henry and Lux thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks to GalacticConejito and Andy who asked to see Bendy getting sick.

Lux drove down the long quite road. The sky was a dark grey and a heavy rain began to fell. She blew some of her long black hair away from her eyes as she scanned the roads. “10…10…10…” She leant back in her seat. The roads where silent with the only sound being her car and the rain. After Lux and Anna had another a fight she wanted to head up to Pauls like normal, but Ladonna and Douglas where up there and she really wasn’t in the mood to be stuck with them, She soon found house 10 and smiled. She hadn’t planned on heading up but after her Mum had told Henry about their fight he suggested a few days away from home might be all she need. 

 

Lux pulled up outside her uncle’s house and let a small smile curve her lips. ‘Jesus…when was I last up here?’ She couldn’t say Henry had been a big part of her life with her only coming up once or twice when she was younger, well he worked at the studio. He would take her with him sometimes when he couldn’t find anyone to look after her, she couldn’t remember much about it but after learning Bendy had spend 10 years trapped there she couldn’t say she wanted to. 

 

She walked around her car feeling the rain soak through her white tank top. She popped the boot open and pulled her bags out. She didn’t have much, just some clothes and her lap top which where all crammed into one black small suitcase. 

 

She headed up the gravel path and knocked on the front door. It took a minute, but the door opened, and Henry smiled. “Hey, Lux.” He held the door open for her. “You been dancing in the rain?” He smiled at the young girl who placed her bag down. “You sound like Paul.” 

 

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll take that as a complement. Bendy is upstairs in his room…. But I think it’s a good idea if you let him rest.” He watched a small look of confusion come to the girl’s face. “Why? What wrong?” 

 

Henry lead her into the living room. “Well…I haven’t been here for most of the day but when I got home from work he just seemed really out of it.” He turned to face her. “I doubt its anything, but I just got him to sleep.” 

 

Lux nodded and watched him fill the kettle up. “So…I guess your Mum would have told you about what happened with the ink monster….” Lux gave him a small nod. “Is B okay?”  
Henry nodded. “He coped with it pretty well. He’s still a little shaken up but that’s to be expected.” He turned around to looked at her. “It all sound pretty messed up.” She looked down at her feet. Henry couldn’t help but nod. “Kinda was. If I’m honest I was pretty pissed off that he ran into the woods with it after him…I know he just wanted to keep everyone else safe but there where plenty of ways that could have all gone wrong….” He shook his head. “But everything’s fine now.” He passed Lux her drink. Not wanting to keep to that subject he tried to think of something else. “So, what happened with you and Anna?” 

 

Lux frowned and looked out the window. “We just had a fight… Hugo took this new student in and she’s just a complete bitch. I never through he would take someone else on to work with him... it’s just been so difficult, Debbie just keeps trying to push me out and causes agreements between Hugo and myself, I just got so upset and stressed with it all and I took it out on Mum” She crossed her arms. “I do love mum but sometimes she so annoying and I just lost it, she said I needed some time out from Hugo and Debbie and home life, she thinks a break will do me good…”

 

Henry tapped her shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about another writer, you’ve got talent. I doubt she’ll even be around long since Hugo’s so hard to please.” Lux frowned but nodded. “Yeah…” 

 

Henry walked back into the hallway. “Want me to take your bags up?” Lux shook her head. “Its fine. Which room am I in?” Henry told her the end room which was just opposite Bendy’s. She nodded and head up. 

 

As Lux walked down the hallway she found herself reminiscing about her past here. She walked down to Bendy’s door and smiled when she saw his name taped on the bottom of the door, each later was messily cut out and coloured in with blue and green crayons but the best part was how he had clearly done it all himself and even stuck it up, so it was not even half way up the door. 

 

She opened her room and looked around. The window looked down onto the back garden and a bed was tucked away in the corner. The walls where white and the floor was wooden with a large red, brown and blue rug in the middle. She walked over to the large built in wardrobe and tossed her bag in and then opened the window to let some air in before heading out. 

 

She looked at Bendy’s room for a moment before deciding she could just peek inside. She opened the door but Bendy wasn’t in bed. She pushed the door open even more and stepped in. The walls where a cherry red and his bed was a mess with his bed sheets tossed about and his toys laying around everywhere. 

 

She jumped slightly when she saw Bendy sitting by his large toy box and his back to her. He seemed to be drawing and humming a small song to himself. He let a small cough out and whined before picking some colouring crayons up. “blue or purple?” He held the two colours up to Draco and Bluebear. 

 

“Blue is nice…but I don’t think it says Alice…Maybe red would be better.” He pulled the red crayon out of its packet. He coughed again as he put the blue and purple back. “I’ll do red.” He began colouring in. “A pretty colour for a pretty angel.” 

 

“I through you where meant to be asleep.” Lux walked in as Bendy turned around. “Lux!” He ran over and hugged her legs. “I didn’t know ya where up already.” He looked up at the young woman who knelt down to hug him only to pulled away making Bendy frown. “What’s wrong?” He pulled away leaving her white top black. 

 

Lux put the back of her hand to his forehead. “Are you…feeling okay?” She moved her eyes down to him. Bendy gave her a small and unsure nod. “Yeah…why wouldn’t I be?” It took her a moment for Lux to give him an answer. “You just feel really hot.” She put her hand back onto his forehead.

 

Bendy smiled and pushed her hand down. “I’m fine.” He walked back over to where he was sitting beforehand. “Do ya like my drawing?” He held it up to Lux who’s smiled. “Yeah. Shes very beautiful.” She took the drawing of the angel in a red dress out of the happy toons hands. “Did you design her yourself?” Lux moved her eyes down to Bendy who shook his head. “No, she was my friend back in the studio.” 

 

Lux tried to keep her smile. “Oh. Umm…did you spend a lot of time together?” Bendy shook his head. “Not really…well, we did when Henry was around but after that I never really got to see her…she kinda…slipped away.” He held his hands out for the drawing. “Just don’t tell Henry I showed ya her…he doesn’t like me drawing them, but how am I supposed to remember them if I never draw em’?” He looked up at Lux seeming to want her to agree. Lux just gave him a small nod. 

 

Bendy coughed again but lead her into the hallway. “Are ya staying in there?” He pointed to the bedroom door she was staying in. “Yep.” They walked down the hallway. “Thanks cool. We should stay up really late. I know where Henry keeps the chocolate.” He gave the girls a huge grin. Lux smiled. “Sounds fun.” 

 

Once the two made their way into the kitchen where Henry was, “Lux?” said Henry. “What happened to your top?”, Lux looked down at her not so white top. “I gave Bendy a hug and it must be from that, Henry? He feels so warm almost hot to touch?”

 

Henry crossed his arms and let a heavy sigh out. “Why am I not surprised you’re up. Bendy, do you feel ok?” Bendy ran over to the man and hugged his leg. “I ain't tired and I feel fine.” Henry looked down at the toon with a puzzled look on his face, “Are you sure? You don’t usually go around hugging people and leaving them covered in your ink” Henry asked as he scooped up Bendy who he carried over to the dinner table. “I told ya I’m fine.” 

 

Henry sat the toon down at the table and whipped the ink left on his hands off. “Okay. But come see me if you don’t feel to good.” Bendy just nodded and watched Henry pull the dinner out. “I know it not as good as your Mum’s.” Henry pushed the plate of premade spaghetti over to Lux who sat down. 

 

Bendy shoved a load of spaghetti into his mouth and nodded. “I love Aunt Anna’s food.” Henry sat down and poured them some drinks. Dinner wasn’t much different than normal. Bendy shovelled his dinner into his mouth; once the rain had come to a stop he didn’t waste any time running outside to join some of the children playing. Henry had the devil put his coat on in case the rain started again but once the toon was let go he took off outside. 

 

Lux looked down at her empty plate and twirled her long hair around her finger. 

 

If Henry was honest he wasn’t sure how to talk to the girl. He’d never really been around her growing up, saying that he’d never really seem most of his family until he brought Bendy home. All he knew was that she obsessed over her writing and books. 

 

“So, read any good books?” Henry sipped his water as Lux lent back. “Not really. I kinda bleed the library dry with everything I like.” Henry smiled. “That must have been a lot of reading.” Lux gave him a small shrug. “I guess. I don’t suppose you have anything?” 

 

Henry laughed. “Not really. Bendy has quite a few though.” Lux rolled her eyes but smiled. “Kid books?” Henry smiled and nodded. “He says there more interesting. He likes the colours and pictures in them, but if you read to him he doesn’t seem to mind. He just likes having someone spending time with him.” Lux smiled. “Sounds like him.” 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Once Henry had finished washing up he went and joined Lux who was sat in the living room listening to her music, Henry grabbed his book and sat opposite to the girl, he could hear a little of her music even though she had headphones on, he shook his head at the noise as he looked at his book when Bendy came wondering in. He seemed a little lost and swayed side to side as he walked into the room. Henry looked up from his book. “You okay buddy?” 

 

Bendy whined. “Y-Yeah.” He walked right into Henry who put his hand on the toons head to keep him still. He raised a brow feeling how hot the ink demon felt. “What’s wrong?” He watched the toon cover his face. “Urrr! My head is all fuzzy.” Bendy pushed Henry’s hand off his head and walked into the kitchen. 

 

Lux looked at Henry who look just as confused. He looked back to Bendy who was sitting on the kitchen floor with his head swaying side to side. 

 

Henry and Lux both got up and followed Bendy. “Bendy what’s the matter?” Henry picked the toon up to feel he gotten even hotter. Bendy whined. “I don’t feel good.” He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and began to shiver. Lux went over to the sink and got Bendy a small drink of water, “Here Bendy, try and take a little sip of water?” Bendy just pushed the water away, he whimpered and seemed very drowsy. Lux turned to Henry “Has he ever felt like this?” 

 

Henry shook his head. “No…I’ll take him up to bed.” Lux nodded. “I’ll get him some pain relief and ice pack.” Henry thanked her and carry the small toon out the room. 

 

Henry carried the toon the upstairs. He opened Bendy’s bedroom door and carried him over to his bed. He put his hand back onto the devil’s forehead as he watched the toons face turn grey. “Stay with me.” The toon held the man hand. Henry smiled. “I’m getting you a clean top.” The toon whined as the man pulled his arm free and headed to Bendy’s drawers.  
Henry didn’t know what to do. ‘I’ve never looked after someone before how the hell am I supposed to look after a sick living cartoon?” 

 

Lux arrived with the water, tablets and ice pack. Bendy laid in bed shivering, a small amount of ink ran down his for head as he gripped his horns. His head felt horrible and fuzzy. He rolled back over as Henry dressed him. “I don’t like this.” The toon watched Henry take the glass of water and tablets off Lux. “Don’t worry. You shouldn’t feel like this for long.” He held the pills out to Bendy who frowned. “It will help.” Henry reassured him. Bendy didn’t want to take the small pills but he was fare to out of it to argue. He popped the pill into his mouth and drunk the water in two huge glops. 

 

Henry took the glass out the shaking toons hands. He rubbed the side of Bendy’s horns before the devil fell back into the covers and roll over. “Will ya stay with me?” He reached up for Henry who nodded. “Sure.” He sat back down on the bed and let the toon wrapped his tail around his hand. Lux placed the ice pack on Bendy’s forehead.  
Lux made her way out but soon returned with some more water and then quietly left the room.

 

Henry couldn’t help but frown watching Bendy shiver and cough. He was clearly trying to sleep but wasn’t getting very far, he just hoped he wouldn’t feel like this for long. It took a while but Bendy finally seemed to drift off. Henry slipped his hand free and replaced it with Bluebear before heading down. 

 

Lux wasn’t around so he guessed she must have gone for a walk. He looked out the window to see the sky was a pail yellow and the sun was disappearing behind the woods. He had no idea what he should do to help his toon and didn’t even know if the paracetamol would help. Bendy had never been sick but maybe after everything that had happened with the ink demon his body had reached a point where it couldn’t go on.

 

He picked his phone up and called Anna. “Hey Henry! Did Lux make it up okay? I did tell her to call but she hasn’t…” His sister sounded quite worried, but Henry told her Lux had arrived safely. He heard her let a sigh of relief out as he walked back into the kitchen. “I know this will sound pretty unbelievable but Bendy’s ill, Lux has been amazing.” 

 

The phone was silent for a moment. “He’s sick?” Anna echoed. Henry nodded. “Yeah…he didn’t seem too good yesterday or this morning; it seems to have just all hit him. He’s in bed resting but I have no idea what the hell I’m meant to do.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m not asking for you to come up with the answer about any of this but if you could just tell me what you do for the girls, I might get somewhere with all this.” 

 

Anna helped her brother calm down a bit and tried to help him. “Well sleeps always good…you say his temperature is high? You need to lower it, give him some paracetamol and an ice pack for his forehead but apart from that I have no idea…I’m sorry.” Henry smiled “Its fine Anna, I’m just as lost in all of this.”. They said their good byes to each other and hung up. He turned the kettle back on only to hear a thud from up stars. He let a heavy sigh out and headed up. 

 

Henry walked into Bendy’s room to see the toon was up and was picking some papers up. “Bendy you need to rest.” Henry made his way over to the ink demon who picked his crayons up. “You left!” He glared up at the man who rolled his eyes. “I stayed until you fell asleep.” He walked over to the toon who frowned. “I don’t want to be by myself.” 

 

Henry picked him up and gave the toon a squeeze feeling so relieved that the toon was obviously feeling somewhat better as he carried him over to his bed. “You have to sleep. I don’t know how to look after you, so I need your help on this..” Ink ran down Bendy blushing face. “I feel better already.” He was cut off by his head feeling fuzzy and began coughing. “Ow!” He buried his face into the man’s chest and whined. 

 

Henry laid him back in bed. “At least stay in bed.” Bendy frowned. “Can I have my drawings?” Henry went to object but was cut off. “If ya let me have them I promise I won’t leave my bed.” Another sore cough escaped the devil. “…Fine.” Henry walked over and picked some sheets of paper up along with his crayons. He picked up the crayons and passed them to Bendy who thanked him only to lay back in bed and curl up.

 

Henry made his way back down and made himself a cup of tea. The front door opened. Lux came in and made her way over to the sofa. “This town is cute. Remembers me of the village Hugo lives in. How is Bendy doing?” She fell back into the soft sofa. Henry picked the hot drink up. “He’s doing a lot better, thank you Lux, I don’t know what id have done without you. There’s some flapjack in the cupboard if you want it.” 

 

“Ah, you’re welcome, I was only doing what ive seen Anna do when the girls get sick.” Lux replied before putting her headphones back on. 

 

Henry made his way to Bendy’s room only to quickly rush over to the small toon who’s ink streamed down his face and his body shaking violently. “Bendy. Bendy wake up.” Bendy began to whimper into this gloved hands. “Please tell him to stop.” 

 

Henry pulled the small toon into a strong hug. “Shh, its okay.” He rubbed the back of Bendy’s head and began humming softy. “I co-couldn’t wake u-up…why d-dint I wake u-up?” He gripped onto Henry’s rich blue top. “You’re poorly bud, dreams and nightmares can be more intense when we are feeling a bit ill.” He whipped the ink running down Bendy’s face away. 

 

Bendy buried his face back into Henrys chest. “I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Honest I didn’t.” In all honest Henry had no idea what the small ink demon was talking about, sometimes his nightmares would mean something and be memories, when other times they could be his imagination running wild and flipping everything upside just to make even more nightmarish. “Its okay. Just breath.” He rubbed Bendy’s back in hope of helping him relax. 

 

After a little time, Bendy just slipped back to sleep. Henry laid him back down in bed and pulled the curtains shut before cheeking on the sleeping toon one final time, he rubbed Bendy horns and headed out. 

 

 

 

“Alice?” 

 

“Alice??” 

 

“Alice…?” 

 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

 

“Joey went out. We can go up to the higher levels.” 

 

 

“What’s the point?” 

 

 

“You want to stay down here with those things?” 

 

 

“….No.” 

 

Alice stood up and looked up at the wolf. “You sure he’s gone?” Boris nodded. “He left about an hour ago. He won’t be back for a few hours, so we should be good.” Alice raised a brow.” Should?” 

 

The wolf smiled. “Well be fine. C’mon.” The two walked down the hallway and made their way up the stairs. “Do you think Sammy’s around?” Alice looked along the walls lined with posters. “Probably not. He hangs around the music department.” He looked down at Alice who nodded. “And what about Bendy?” 

 

Boris frowned. “I don’t know. I have haven’t seen him for a while. Most likely already up there or he’s down in Joeys office.” He moved his pie cut eyes to the Bendy cut outs that dotted the hallway

 

Alice huffed. “Get the safety of the room.” They opened the wooden door and looked around the upper floors before making themselves comfortable near the exit of the building. She watched one of the cut outs of Bendy. “Why do you think Joey went out?” The angel pulled her long ink hair over her shoulder. 

 

Boris shrugged. “Probably out for more food but I was looking through his papers and he’s defiantly trying to…you know…” He looked down with worry. Alice huffed. “Well, if he gets himself killed we have the place to ourselves.” 

 

“And Bendy.” Boris added. 

 

Alice lent back and let a heavy sigh out. “Boris. Look. I know you’ve been trying to help him and stuff but he’s losing it.” She looked over to the wolf who twilled his thumbs. “I say we wait until Joey gets himself killed with his beating death thing and then we let the searcher get that demon.” 

 

“What!?” Boris quickly rose to his feet. Alice remined calm. “Then neither of them will be in the way. You know how devoted Bendy can be when it comes to Joey.” Boris shook his head. “That isn’t his fault. After that ritual he hasn’t been himself. I told you we should have stepped in.” Boris ran his hand between his ears. 

 

Alice got to her feet. “Boris, its you and me against them. I need you to at least think about this.” Boris let a low snarl out. “Looks more like this is more about yourself. Once Joeys dead, Bendy will be back to his old self. You’ll see.” 

 

Alice narrowed her pie cut eyes. “And if he isn’t?” 

 

It was quite for a moment until Boris turned around and headed back down the hallway. “At least think about it Boris.” Alice called down to the wolf who made his way back down to the lower leaves. 

 

She stood in the silent hallway, the only sound being some dripping of ink. She moved her eyes to the cut out Bendy when the exit door opened making her jump. Joey walked in and a huge smiled crossed his face. “Ah! Alice my angel, just the gal I want to see.” He put his arm over her shoulder. “I brought an old friend to come see you.” He moved his eyes down to the exit as a woman walked in. 

 

Alice felt her eyes grow. “Susie?” 

 

Alice first voice actor gave the angel a smile. “Hello Alice.” 

 

Bendy’s eyes opened. He looked up at the celling and felt numb. Why did he have to remember that stuff…? He rolled over in bed to the smell of something sweet. He moved his eyes over to the yellow mug, he sat up and only to feel like he’d juts been hit in the stomach. He whined and feel back into bed. “Why does everything hurt?” He tried to sit up again, this time succeeded even if it caused a lot of pain. 

 

He picked the drink up and began to observe it. It looked a lot like gold which made him smile. He took a small sip, he felt like he could melt into an inky puddle right then and there. I was warm, sweet and just made him feel so much better. 

 

His bedroom door opened, and Henry walked in. “You’re up.” He gave the devil a warm smile. He pressed his hand to the toon head and smiled. “Seems like whatever you had his going.” He sat down on the bed and watched Bendy drink. “Nice?” He smiled as Bendy nodded and continued drinking. “What is it?” asked Bendy, “honey and lemon tea, you like it?” Said Henry, the toon just nodded his head as he drank the warm drink.

 

Once the toon was done Henry took the empty mug off him. “C’mon. your dinners almost finished.” He picked the toon up and picked a blanket along with the icer pack before heading down. 

 

Lux was pouring something into a bowl. “Thanks Lux.” Henry put the devil down at the table. Lux told him it was fine and placed the soup in front of Bendy who tilted his head. “Umm…can I have eggy bread too?” He looked over to Henry who was filling the sink with water. “It’s chicken soups. It will help.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “But I want eggy bread with blueberries and then strawberry ice cream.” Lux sat down opposite him with a ham sandwiched. “Chicken soup is really good when you’re not well. Eat this today and you’ll feel better tomorrow, then you can eat whatever you want.” 

 

Bendy smiled. “Could I have chocolate for dinner?” Lux smiled. “Just chocolate?” Bendy hummed. “Chocolate…. Oh! A chocolate fountain with eggy bread. Then I could put the melted chocolate on top.” Lux pulled a revolted expression. “That sounds disgusting.” 

 

Bendy smiled. “But chocolates good and so is eggy bread.” He watched her take a bit of her sandwich. “Just because they’re both good it doesn’t mean they could be good together.” 

 

Henry walked over and pushed the soup closer to the devil. “Eat it before it goes cold.” Bendy frowned but soon began to eat. He didn’t think it tasted bad, but he could have much preferred pizza or eggy bread. 

 

Once Bendy had eaten Henry placed a single flapjack in front of him. Bendy smiled and quickly tucked in. Lux smiled seeing the devil was doing a lot better then last time she had seen him. 

 

After Bendy was done he curled up on the sofa with the blanket over him and some cartoons rolling. He giggled a few times before sleep overtook him and he began snoring softly.  
It began to get dark outside and a light rain began. Henry sat down next to the devil who laid fast sleep. He turned the tv off and looked over to Lux who made herself a hot drink for the night. “Sorry this hasn’t been a very interesting first day.” 

 

Lux sipped her drink. “I don’t have a problem spending a day inside but maybe if he’s feeling better tomorrow he could show me the town a bit more while you’re at work.” Henry nodded. “Sounds good.” He picked the devil up. “I’ll take him to bed.” Lux nodded and watched Henry carry the toon up. 

 

She made sure all the lights where off before heading up. She washed herself up and made her way down to her room. She could see Henry sitting on Bendy’s bed rubbing the devil’s horns. She walked into her room and got changed. The rain began to get even heavier, so she closed the window and pulled the curtains shut. After looking in her bag for a good five minutes she pulled a book out and got into bed. She smiled as she slipped down into bed and listened to the rain. 

 

Henry hummed softy as Bendy finally let his hand go. He smiled down at the sleeping demon and quickly made his way out. He peaked into Lux room to see her wrapped up in bed and reading. He smiled but jumped when Bendy pulled on his trousers. “Did I not just put you to bed?” He picked the toon up. “Please stay with me.” The small toon rested his head on the man’s chest and coughed. Henry let a small sigh out but nodded. “Okay.” He laid the toon back in bed and made sure he was warm. Bendy’s blushing had gone down and he didn’t feel nowhere near as warm as earlier. He chuckled when Bendy hugged his arm like a stuffed toy. He began humming and rubbed the devil’s horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this achieved what was wanted to be seen but gave it a different feel and kept you all interested. I know it’s silly, but I found this a hard chapter to write…not sure why, but as long as you all enjoyed it, I’m happy….so I hope you liked it.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment and I’d love to know if there’s anything you would like to see with Lux being over at Henry’s and Bendy's. Even if its as simple as her meeting someone from the town or her and Bendy doing something/ talking about something particular I’d be happy to make it happen.


	25. Trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux meets Blair…it doesn’t go too well. (Don’t worry no spoilers for BATIM chapter fore!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry if you haven’t seen chapter fore yet as this does not contain anything to do with the newest chapter, but my next chapter most likely will but hopefully you’ll have seen it by then. Hope you enjoy!

Lux sat in the living room with her head phones on, she moved her eyes to the large window that overlooked the street. It was raining but seemed to be letting up. She moved her eyes over to Bendy who sat at the table eating his lunch as he spoke to Henry who was busy washing up. 

 

“And I ran all the way down to the park and back without stopping, but I had to lay down for a while after.” He shoved the sandwich into his mouth. 

 

Henry nodded. “Sounds fun.” He stopped washing when there was a knock at the door. Lux watched him head out of the room; Bendy jumped down from his seat and wondered over to the young woman. “What ya reading?” 

 

Lux looked down at her book and then back to Bendy. “Nothing interesting.” Bendy climbed up onto the sofa. “Ya can brow some of my books.” Lux smiled. “Thanks B but I think I’ll pass.” 

 

Henry walked back in with a young woman who had dark brown curly hair and azure blue eyes. “Hi, Blair.” Bendy smiled and gave the woman a wave. The woman walked over. “Hey, Bendy.” She sat down on the sofa and the small ink demon hugged her. “Lux, this is Blair. Blair, this is Lux.” He smiled at his cousin whose eyes seemed to scan Blair who held her hand out. “Hello, Lux. Its nice to meet you, Bendy’s told me quite a bit about you.” 

 

Lux didn’t shake the young woman’s hand but instead rose to her feet. “So, we got anything interesting planed or can I stay here and read.” Henry chuckled as he made his way over with some drinks. “I would say we could head down to the park but the rain getting pretty heavy.”

 

Bendy whined. “Stupid rain. I’ll put my coat on. Then we can go somewhere. Anywhere.” Henry smiled. “Well we could go down to the bakers.” He chuckled as a huge smiled crossed the toons face. “Yes! Let’s go! Let’s go right now!” He jumped down from the sofa and pulled Blair out the room with him. 

 

Henry went to follow but Lux made him stop. “So, she’s the one who lives just over there?” She pointed over her shoulder and out the large window. Henry moved his rich green eyes to Blair’s home. “Yep. She moved down here a while ago. Her and Bendy seemed to just click. Like he did with you.” 

 

Lux huffed. “I doubt that.” She moved her eyes away from her Uncle who waited for her to say something. “…Is everything okay?” Henry looked at her with worried eyes.   
The young woman just nodded. “Fine. C’mon let’s go.” She headed out the room, followed by a somewhat confused Henry. 

 

As they walked down to the bakers Bendy would run up to puddle and try to see his reflection. Cars raced by and a few people littered the street. Lux watched Blair talk to Henry who watched Bendy. 

 

They arrived at the bakers and Bendy pressed himself agents the display glass. “Chocolate or strawberry? Chocolate? Strawberry?” His pie cut eyes moved between the cakes as Henry, Blair and Lux ordered. 

 

It took a while but Bendy finally chose his cake. He settled for chocolate and they made their way out. The rain seemed to have let up a little, but Henry made sure the ink demon kept his red rain coat hood up. 

 

“Look, it’s not too bad anymore.” Bendy pulled his hood down only for Henry to pull it back up. The ink demon huffed. He looked up to Lux took a bit of her shortbread. “It that nice?” The toon smiled up at her. She nodded and went to speak when Blair spoke. “My Mum use to make shortbread. She made it ever Saturday evening for me and my brothers.” 

 

Lux didn’t say anything well Bendy asked what else Blair’s Mum would make. He smiled seeing a small smile cross the woman’s lips. “No much else. My Mum was a disaster in the kitchen. But my Dad’s amazing. Shortbread would just be her way of proving she could cook too.” 

 

Bendy smiled and took hold of a small string handing off Henry’s coat. “Henrys okay at cooking but Aunt Anna’s the best.” The man chuckled. “Thanks bud.” He ruffled the gap between the ink demon’s horns.

 

They weren’t walking for much longer when Bendy came to an abrupt stop. 

 

The three turned around to look at the small toon who smiled and waved. “Hi, Rocco!” He ran between them and up to a well-built man in a brown rain coat on. “Hey, Bendy. Didn’t think I would see you around here.” Rocco smiled as the demon who hugged his leg. 

 

Bendy let his leg go as Henry, Blair and Lux reached them. Henry shook the man hand. “Hey, Rocco. What are you doing out here?” He watched the man rub the back of his head. “Well, I was on my way to see you. Thought I’d see how you two are doing after everything.” 

 

Lux watched the young man. He couldn’t have been much older then her…a year or two, maybe? She tilted her head. “Wait, you’re the guy who helped Bendy?” Her expression softened when the man nodded. “That’s me. But I can’t take all the credit. Bendy here was the one who made stopping it possible.” 

 

Lux moved her pail green eyes to Bendy who smiled up at the young man.

 

Henry gave the man a warm smile. “We’re good thanks.” He moved his eyes to Lux who was watching Bendy play with the bottom of Rocco’s coat. The man didn’t seem to mind and even patted the demons head. Lux moved her eyes up to Rocco. “Well good thing you where there. He could have gotten himself killed.” She narrowed her eyes at Bendy who gave her a nervous smile. 

 

Rocco gave her a warm smile. “Aww, well I couldn’t leave the little guy out there.” His dark down eyes seemed to light up for a moment before reaching back into his hood. “Pretty sure this little guy wanted to see you.” He pulled the white rabbit out of his hood. 

 

A huge grin crossed the small toon face as the rabbit happily jumped into his arms. “Rabbit! You kept him?” He smiled up at the man who chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well…I didn’t plan on it. Found him in my hood; he wouldn’t leave. Seems likes he likes it in there.” Bendy giggled and smiled at the small ball of fluff.

 

Henry smiled seeing his toon so happy. He moved his eyes back to Rocco. “You want to come down to ours?” Rocco thanked him and they all headed down. Lux kept her eyes on Blair and Rocco who began talking. Bendy walked along side Henry humming and playing with his coat. 

 

They arrived home and Lux asked to speak to Henry. Her uncle made his way back outside to talk to her. “Is everything okay?” 

 

Lux let a small sigh out. “So, do you know those two?” She raised a brow at the man. “Rocco and Blair?” Henry asked. His niece nodded.

 

“I know Blair a lot more than Rocco, but he saved Bendy so…” He was cut off by Bendy who called out to them. He was in by the front door waving to them. “Hurry up!” He smiled at the two before being called by Blair. 

 

Henry looked back to Lux. “Is something wrong? You’ve seemed off all morning.” The young woman looked down at her feet. “None of this makes fucking sense.” She crossed her arms while Henry gave her a worried look. “What doesn’t make sense?” 

 

Lux moaned. “This! You where attacked by an ink monster but how the hell did it even get out here? You said the studio was full of ink so if that’s all it wanted why would it leave? What purpose would it have coming all the way out here just, so it would have Bendy’s ink? Never mind how! Something like that doesn’t do more than a four hour walk and not get seen! How did it even know you were here? How are you not worried?!” She looked at the man with wide eyes and waiting for some kind of answer. 

 

“Of course, I’m worried.” Henry looked down at his niece. “Well you don’t seem it! Your acting like none of that happened. Like Bendy didn’t almost die a few days ago! Like some monster didn’t break into you home with who know what intentions.” 

 

“Stop it.” Henry narrowed his eyes at Lux who immediately feel silent. “I’m worried okay?” Henry looked away from the girl. “I tried to think about it and make some sense out of it all, but right now, all I care about it making sure Bendy is okay. I know he seemed okay but that’s him. He put that toothy smile on and everyone thinks he’s okay. I want answers too but you yelling about everything isn’t going to get us any answers. Last thing I need right now is you setting him off. The last thing Bendy needs right now is knowing that we are worried, but right now I have no answers but Bendy doesn’t need to know that I want answers, Okay?” 

 

Lux didn’t say anything for a moment but gave him a small nod. She moved her eyes up when Henry placed his arm on her shoulder. “And Blair has been a blessing to us, she has been there for Bendy and me, I’d appreciate a little less attitude from you towards her.” Lux nodded, “Thank you Lux, I know it’s because you care and I’m thankful for your concern” He tapped her shoulder and gave her a warm smile before heading back in. 

 

Lux stood in the rain for a moment. She just listened to it hit her rain coat. She looked back to the woods and let a small sigh out before heading inside. 

 

She shut the door behind her stopping the rain and cold window from getting in. She could hear Bendy yelling happily. After hanging her coat up, she walked into the living room where Bendy sat at the dinner table with Blair. Henry was sitting on the sofa with Rocco. She walked over as Henry went to make drinks. 

 

“Hey.” Rocco smiled at the young woman who sat down. “Hi.” She picked her book up to place it safely on the coffee table. “So…you like reading?” Rocco asked. 

 

Lux nodded. “What’s not to like? You?” She couldn’t help but smile when Rocco chuckled. “Can’t say I’m a fan. I like the idea of reading…always have, but I never really get a hang of it.” 

 

Lux raised a brow at him. “Wait…so what? You can’t read?” She became even more confused when the man let a heavy laugh out. “Oh, I can read. I’m just the kind who reads slow and picking up a book isn’t something I enjoy.” He lent back into the sofa. “But you seem pretty good. Wish I could get lost in a good book.” 

 

Lux moved her eyes over to Bendy hearing him and Blair laugh. She looked back to Rocco who asked if she had any plans for the future. “Not many.” Lux looked back down at her book. “I want to write.” She didn’t like telling everyone writing was her dream, but Rocco didn’t seem like he was someone who judged much. A lot less then most people.   
Rocco dark eyes wide and he sat up. “Really? That awesome.” Lux gave him a small smile. “R-Really?” The man nodded. “Urr, Yeah! You think you’ll be famous? The next Shakespeare!”.

 

Lux let a small laugh out. “I doubt that. But it would be nice for someone to mention my name and someone else knowing about me.” She lent back into the sofa smiling.   
Rocco smiled. “That would be cool. Just don’t let a fame go to your head.” Lux gave him small nod. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

 

The little white rabbit stuck his head out of the man’s hood. Rocco tapped its head and watched it hide back in his hood. “So, you just look after that rabbit now?” Lux asked.   
Rocco nodded. “Pretty much. I was hunting it down when I found Bendy with it. I didn’t even know this guy was still with me until I got back to my place. I couldn’t kill him after finding out it was friends with Bendy, but it wouldn’t leave. Kept coming back so to just let him live in my hood.” He chuckled. Lux gave him a small smile. “That…sweet.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bendy giggled as Blair held the small pies over her eyes. “What’s so funny?” She giggled as Bendy covered his face. “I don’t get it. It there something on my face?” Blair put a silly voice on making Bendy laugh even harder. 

 

Blair laughed and pulled the pies down to see Bendy face was a dark grey as he laughed uncontrollably. She smiled and held one out to him. “Here, there really good.” 

 

Bendy pulled his hands down and thanked her. He bit into it and looked around the kitchen. His eyes fell on Blair who swiftly looked away from him. He slowed his mouth full. “So, what are ya going to do?” He watched her look back at him. “What do you mean?” 

 

Bendy eat the rest of his pie. “Well ya have lots of time to do something and I was just wondering what ya wanted to do.” He sighed when Blair still seemed a little lost with the question. “Your life. You sell stuff but is that what you want to do forever?” 

 

Blair tapped her fingers on her glass. “I don’t mind. I want to travel again. Keep seeing the world. I know it will sound silly, but I want to be a traveling merchant. Go from city to city selling old antiques and odd bits and bods. I’d live in a caravan. Nothing fancy but something to call home. I’d eat under the stars and always be on the move.” A small smile curved her lips as she looked down. 

 

“That sounds nice.” Bendy sipped his water as Blair looked up. “You think?” Bendy nodded. “Yeah, but what about money?” Blair expression softened. “I don’t know. I’d make some, but I don’t really feel the need for it. Sure, money would be tight but as long as I’m happy doing what I want I wouldn’t mind…sorry that sounded really cheese.” 

 

Bendy giggled. “Not really. I just asked because it seemed to be something a lot of you mortals care about.” Blair let a small sigh out but nodded. “Yeah, it matters more to some than others.” 

 

The two where quite for a moment until Bendy broke the silence. “So…would ya do all that by yourself?” 

 

Blair moved her eyes up. “Travel?” 

 

“Yeah…I mean it all sounds really nice. Great even, but wouldn’t ya want someone to be with you? If ya get what I mean. I don’t like being by myself and the idea of traveling all over the world alone don’t sound to nice.” 

 

Blair gave the toon a warm smile. She went to speak but jumped when Lux slammed her book down on the table. “Man, is it me or do you need some air?” She smiled down at Bendy who looked to the window. “Has the rain stopped?” 

 

Lux nodded. “Yep. We should sit outside. I never thought I would miss some fresh air.” Bendy smiled and nodded. He jumped down from his seat and took Blair hand pulling her along. “C’mon.” He pulled her outside where they all sat down in the grass. 

 

Bendy hummed happily falling back into the grass. He tried to see if the pale grey clouds had made any shapes. “That cloud kinda looks like pizza.” He moved his eyes round trying to find anything else. He heard Henry call over to him. He sat up to see the man holding his red rain coat out. The toon went to complain but stopped seeing Henry also wave Bluebear and Draco. “Be right back.” He ran off leaving Blair and Lux alone. 

 

Lux moved her eyes across the sky. She was lost in through when Blair spoke. “So, you like reading?” She gave the girl a small smile. Lux moved her eyes to Blair and then back to the sky. “Yeah” 

 

Blair gave her a small nod and looked down at her hands. “So, you and Bendy get on well.” 

 

Lux moaned. “Look I don’t hate you okay? But I’m really not interested in being friend with you.” She narrowed her eyes at Blair who frowned. “W-What. Why?” She watched the girl huff. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

 

Blair couldn’t help but frown. “No…”

 

Lux narrowed her eyes at the woman. “Bendy could have died. You should have been there… You should have been there to help him. But you what? You were at a friend’s. Because excuse me if I’m wrong but from what I’ve been told you don’t have friends around here.” 

 

“Lux, I know you two are close I just.” Blair was cut off by the girl. “You what? Your really think you get him? He was stuck in the studio for ten years and you really think you can understand that?”

 

Blair twirled her thumbs. “Of course, I don’t. But you don’t either.” Lux went to cut her off but Blair continued. “Bendy doesn’t want you to think about his past…He just wants to try and move on.” 

 

“And how is he meant to move on when that ink monster attacked him? How is he meant to move on when he almost died because you weren’t there?” Lux narrowed her eyes at Blair who took a sharp breath in. “I wanted to help.” 

 

Lux narrowed her eyes at the woman even more. “But you didn’t. He could have died all because you weren’t there to help him.” Lux eyes filled up with water. “You should have been there. He had to run off into some dark woods by himself all because you weren’t there! All because I wasn’t there!” 

 

Both young woman looked at each other in silence. Lux broke the gaze and hid her face as Bendy ran over smiling. “Guys, Henry said we can have smoothies! I don’t know what they are, but they sound good.” He stopped smiling when Blair quickly got up. “No thanks Bendy. I’m going home.” She swiftly made her way across the garden. 

 

Bendy didn’t stop to ask Lux what happened but went straight after Blair. “Blair? Blair wait are you okay?” He grabbed the woman’s long white coat. “I’m fine.” Blair pushed the back door open. 

 

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong?” He lost grip of Blairs coat and tipped over his own feet. “Blair stop!” He quickly got up and followed her into the living room. “I just need a minute.”   
Bendy looked up at her with worry. Blair gave him a small smile. “I’m fine. Just need some time.” Bendy held the bottom of her coat. “I can stay with you.” He frowned even more when she shook her head. “No, No, its okay.” 

 

Bendy let her coat go. “Okay…just promise you won’t run off.” Blair looked down at him a gave him a warm smile. “Of course.” She ran her hand up his left horns. 

 

Bendy made his way into the hallway. He looked back to see Blair sitting down at the table. He made his way out front. Henry and Rocco where both outside and also seemed to be getting some air. 

 

“I bet. You moved out really young so that’s about thirteen years by yourself.” Rocco looked down at Henry who rubbed the back of his head and nodded. “Yeah. Just which I could stay a little calmer. I don’t mean to loss it so easily and half the time I don’t even realise how angry I’ve become until he’s crying.” 

 

Bendy pulled on Henry’s trousers. The man looked down and let a small sigh out. “Hey, buddy.” He placed his hand on the toons horn. “Can I try the smoothies?” Bendy asked.   
Henry chuckled. “Sure. What flavour?” Bendy placed his hand on Henrys which wrapped around his horn. “I don’t know…can you pick?” The man smiled. “Sure. I think I know one you’ll like.” Henry made his way inside. 

 

Rocco cleared his through but jumped slightly when he felt a small tug on his trousers. He looked down at the small ink demon. “Hey little man.” Bendy pulled his tail. “Can I talk to ya?” He looked up at the man with worry in his back eyes.

 

Rocco nodded; they walked into the house. Bendy lead him upstairs and down to his room. The young man chuckled. “Wow… this is a lot like my old room.” He walked around the room taking it all in. 

 

“It is?” Bendy asked as he pulled himself up onto his bed. “Yep.” Rocco gave him a huge smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down making the bed sag down. “I like red too.” He chuckled to himself. Bendy tapped his fingers together trying to think. “Blair got pretty upset.” 

 

Rocco moved his eyes from the ticking clock to Bendy. “She did?” The demon nodded. “I don’t think her, and Lux are getting on very well.” He frowned and pulled his tail.   
“Why wouldn’t they be getting on?” 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Have you asked them?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Well that would be a good place to start.” Rocco tapped the toon small back. “You know someone who would be better to talk to.” He smiled down at Bendy who gave him a slightly confused look. Rocco stood up. “Henry. He knows those two a lot better then me.” Bendy gave him a small nod. “Y-Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks Rocco”. 

 

Henry placed the smoothies down on the table and looked to Blair who sipped her Pineapple-Mango Smoothie. A small smile curved her lips. “I don’t even remember the last time I had one of these.” She moved her eyes up to Henry who chuckled. “Yeah. I through they would be good since I have a new blender.” He moved his eyes across the room before heading into the hallway. “Bendy?” He called out to the ink demon who came down with Rocco. 

 

“Henry can I talk to you?” Bendy reached out for the man leg but Henry didn’t seem to hear him. “C’mon I made you a smoothie.” He was stopped by Rocco who gripped his shoulder. “Your toon needs you.” Rocco tapped the man shoulder and walked into the living room. 

 

Henry raised brow before looking down at Bendy. “Everything okay?” Bendy gave him a small nod only for ink to prick his eyes. “I don’t think Blair and Lux like each other.” 

 

Henry knelt down. “So, you picked up on it too?” He tilted the toons head up. Bendy whipped his eyes. “Y-You know?” Henry ran his hand through his brown hair and gave the toon a small shrug. “Kinda. Lux seemed pretty off the moment Blair came over.” He frowned when Bendy had to whip ink away. “I don’t know what to do…Why can’t Lux just be nice to her.” He looked up at Henry who whipped more ink away from his eyes. “That’s just people for you, bud. Not everyone gets on.” He scooped the small toon up. “C’mon have your smoothie. Hopeful everything will calm down at dinner.” 

 

Bendy wrapped his arms around Henry neck. He saw Lux on the sofa, she looked up and a look of worry crossed her face when her eyes feel on Bendy. The toon hid his face in Henry’s chest before being placed down into his seat. 

 

The man pushed a pink smoothie over to him. Bendy pulled the glass closer. “What flavour is it?” He looked up at Henry who placed a small tub of raspberries by the pink drink. “Raspberry.” 

 

Bendy took a sip of the pink drink and smiled. “Wow…” He took another sip and his eyes grow even more. “This is amazing!” He looked up at Henry who smiled and rubbed the toon’s horn. “Good.” Bendy smiled even more and watched Henry walk over to Lux who was sitting next to Rocco. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

The toon jumped and looked past his drink to Blair who also sat at the table. She watched him look down at his drink and nodded. “Yeah.” He picked a raspberry up and popped it into his mouth. “You don’t look okay.” Blair frowned. 

 

Bendy waved her concern away and finished his drink. “Are you feeling better?” He looked up at the woman who nodded. “I’m fine. Thanks.” 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Midday bleed into evening, Lux helped her uncle set dinner up. Henry put the bowls of soup around the table. Lux sat down next to Bendy. She gave him a warm smile. “Want some bread?” She passed him the plate covered in bread. Bendy thanked her and took some. Dinner wasn’t to bad. Blair and Lux didn’t speak to each other, but everyone seemed happy.   
Once dinner was done, Rocco sat alone at the table. He was lost in through when Bendy pulled himself up into his seat. “Everything okay?” Rocco gave the toon a small smile. 

 

Bendy pulled his tail with a sad expression. “Lux and Blair are acting really odd.” He moved his pie cut eyes up to the man. “I was sitting with Lux when Blair came in and then Lux got all weird and wouldn’t talk. Blair wanted me to come and sit in the garden with her but then Lux was saying I should come up to her room and she would read to me…” The toon rested his head on the table. “I don’t know what to do.” 

 

Rocco frowned and tried to think. “Well I could get Lux out front with me. That could get you some time to talk to Blair at least.” A small smile curved his lips when Bendy sat up. “Really? I just need to talk to her without worrying about Lux coming along.” 

 

Rocco nodded as Lux walked in. “Bendy you want to come up to my room? I can read you something. Hot chocolate too.” She gave the small ink demon a bright smile. Rocco roses to his feet. “Actually Lux, I was hoping you would come outside with me. I need some air.” 

 

Lux frowned and when to object when Bendy cut in. “That sounds good.” He smiled up at the girl. “I can meet you upstairs in a while.” He jumped down from his seat and quickly left through the glass back door. 

 

He looked around the garden for Blair. The sky was a soft blue and pink as he made his way over to Blair who sat in the middle of the garden. Her white rain coat danced around her as she sat in silence. 

 

“Blair?” 

 

The young woman turned around a small smile appearing on her face. “Hey, Bendy.” She moved her eyes to the house. “Are you not going to stay inside with Lux?” She looked sad which in turn made Bendy feel sad. “No. She’s with Rocco.” He sat down next to her; letting a small sigh out. “If we…If you ever do go traveling you’ll come back and see me, right?”   
Blair gave him a warm smile. “Of course.” She watched a look of relief wash over the demon. “Good…good.” He looked down at his hands. 

 

Blair moved her eyes from the toon to the sky. “Your cousin doesn’t like me.” She let a frown appear on her face. Bendy let a somewhat annoyed sigh out. “She’s like that. Ya the best person I know so don’t worry about her.” He moved his eyes to Blair. “I like you so don’t worry about what anyone else thinks. I know its hard really I do but Henry says ya shouldn’t worry about what everyone else thinks of you because if ya do you going to spend you whole life not feeling good enough.” 

 

Blair let a small laugh out. “Henry said that?” Bendy smiled and nodded. “Yeah. He’s really smart…sometimes.” The tow laughed. 

 

Bendy rested his head on Blairs arm. “Don’t worry about Lux. She’s know ya matter to me so if she really cares about me then she’ll stop being a jerk to you.” He hugged her arm. “Just don’t feel sad, okay?” He moved his black pie up to the woman. 

 

At first Blair didn’t say anything but wrapped her arms around the toon and hugged him. “I don’t know why you care about me…” She hugged him even tighter. Bendy ignored the fact that he was no longer able to breath and hugged her back. “Just keep being yourself. I like that.” 

 

Lux stood by the back door watching the two hug. Rocco sipped his drink as he walked over. He didn’t say anything as Lux let a small sigh out. She walked over to the dinner table. “Guess I should get packing.” She made her way upstairs. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Henry put Lux’s bags in the boot. “That everything?” He turned around to Lux who nodded. “Yep. Guess I’ll be off.” Rocco walked over and wrapped his arm over Lux shoulder. “You know Lux. I may have only have meet you a few hours ago but I feel a real connection has formed between us. You not as annoying as you first seemed.” Lux couldn’t help but smiled as she pushed the mans hand of her shoulder. “I could say the same for you.” 

 

Bendy ran over and hugged the girl’s leg. “I’m goanna miss ya.” He smiled up at the girl who tapped his head. “I’m going to miss you too.” She looked up seeing Blair standing a few feet away. 

 

She walked over to the woman. “Guess I’ll see you sometime.” She held her hand out to Blair who was clear a little taken back. She shook the girl; smiling when Lux gave her a warm smile. 

 

Lux looked over to Bendy who was buzzing with happiness as he watched them. Henry tapped the toon head. She looked back to Blair. “Just look after him.” Blair gave her a small nod. She watched Lux walk back over to her car and say one last goodbye to Bendy before the small toon ran over. “W-What did she say?” He smiled up at Blair who smiled back. “That we’re good.” Bendy let a happy squeal out. 

 

They watched Lux disappear down the road. Henry picked Bendy who said goodbye to Rocco and tapped the sleeping rabbits head. He hugged Blair goodbye and watched them head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux don’t mean to blame Blair as much as she does. Most of her anger towards Blair is down to her own guilt for not being there to protect her cousin. I guess you could say if she was better at handling her emotions this all would have gone a lot more smoothie…sorry, that was a really bad pun.   
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter; feel free to leave a comment and i'd also like to hear what you   
> thought on the new chapter.


	26. A sip of ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A living cartoon who’s in need of some ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Andy who wanted to know about Bendy needing ink.   
> Hope you enjoy!

The sky was a dark grey; large drops of water fall from the sky and collided down onto the living room window. It been like this for about three hours now and it didn’t seem to be letting up. 

 

Paul sat on the sofa reading the paper, he could sense Bendy standing in front of him. The small toon seemed lost after Henry went out to grab them a few things. The demon wanted to go with Henry and had to be prided off the man’s leg; having to be told multiple times that he wasn’t going out in such heavy rain. 

 

Bendy sat down and tucked his legs under him. “Did Henry write that?” He pointed up to the paper. 

 

Paul eyes lifted over the paper and down to Bendy. “No, Henry paper isn’t sold around here.” He watched Bendy tilt his head and read the cover. “What’s a tor-tron…ado?” His black pie cut eyes moved up to Paul who folded the paper up and tossed it onto the glass coffee table. “Tornado. It’s like a big hoovers in the sky.” He chuckled when Bendy eyes widened. “A hover in the sky?” He gave the man an unamused look and crossed his arms.

 

Paul roses to his feet. “Yep. It sucks everything up.” 

 

Bendy gasped and covered his face. “W-What!?” He moved his fingers to see Paul walking into the kitchen. “Paul, what if one comes here!?” He ran after the man who began to full a mug with hot water. “Don’t worry. They only take bad people.” He felt the small toon hug his leg. “Oh, that’s good.” 

 

Paul held a cup of coffee down to Bendy who thanked him. They sat down at the table and took small sips of their drink in silence, until Bendy began asking how long Henry would be gone. Paul told him about twenty minutes, so he didn’t have long to wait. 

 

Once Bendy had finished his coffee he slipped out the room and into the room he was staying in. He climbed up onto his bed and pulled his drawings out from under his pillow along with some crayons. 

 

He began colouring when something ink filled the air. He shook his head and went back to drawing. “You can have this.” He began drawing a large bone for the wolf. He moved his eyes to the window and watched the rain hit the glass. It looked pretty dark outside and he just hoped Henry was okay. 

 

His attention moved back to the inky smell. He let a small whine out and shook his head. He didn’t need it anymore. He picked his drawing up and placed them back under his pillow. He jumped down and walked over to his wardrobe and put a soft lime green jumper on before making his way back into the living room. 

 

Paul sat at the coffee table writing. Bendy wondered over and tried to see what he was writing. “What’s that?” He pointed to the words on the lined paper. 

 

Paul sat up and ran his hands through his grey bared. “It’s a letter to my boss. It his birthday soon; I’m just not sure what to put” He tapped his ink pen. “Just trying to get it right…” He ached a brow and began writing again. 

 

The toon soon lost interest and wondered to the other end of the table. “Bendy, could you pass me that pen.” Paul held his large hand out for the pen. The toons eyes moved down to the black ink pen. He moved his eyes back to Paul. “I don’t want it. What makes you think that? I-I don’t need it!” He narrowed his eyes at Paul who brows and green eyes moved side to side in bewilderment “What?” 

 

Bendy crossed his arms and turned his head away from the large man. “I said, I don’t need it.” 

 

Paul become even more confused and sat up; scratching his head. “I asked if you could pass me that pen. Mine’s running out.”

 

Bendy black pie cut eyes opened, and faces dropped. He looked back to Paul and then the pen. “Oh…sorry.” He slowly reached for the pen but made sure he wasn’t holding it for long and practical throw it at the man. 

 

Paul wanted to ask Bendy if something was wrong but pushed it away feeling it was better left unsaid. He went back to writing while, Bendy played with his tail. It was quite for few minutes when the sound of keys in the front door made Paul look up. He chuckled seeing Bendy already at the still closed door. His tail swiftly swaying behind him as he vibrated with excitement. 

 

The door opened, and Henry didn’t even get to steep into the room as Bendy clung to his leg. “Henry!” Happiness filled the small demons voice. 

 

Henry smiled down at the toon. “Hello, bud.” He walked into the room with Bendy still hugging his leg. Bendy wasn’t heavy at all, no more than a bag of flour. Henry placed the shopping bag on the table and took his soaking wet coat off. “That rain seems to be getting heavy all the time.” He fell back into the sofa and swept his wet brown hair away from his green eyes. 

 

Bendy climbed up his leg and sat on his lap; he gripped onto Henry’s wet hair and smiled up at him. “Ya all wet.” He jumped down and ran into the bathroom.   
Henry pulled his hair back and looked to his older brother. “Where’s Mum and Dad?” 

 

“They went into their room. Think they thought it was best when you weren’t here.” He looked to his little brother who tapped his fingers on his lap and sighed. Paul tapped his shoulder. “Don’t worry bro. It won’t be like this forever.” Henry nodded. “I know.” 

 

Bendy ran back in with a small white cloth. He climbed back onto Henry’s lap. The man thanked him and went to take the cloth but Bendy pulled it away. “I’ll do it.” He frowned when Henry just reached for the cloth. 

 

“I can do it.” Henry insisted. “But ya always do it for me when my ink runs.” Bendy reached up and began rubbing Henrys head. He giggled when Henry let a small sigh out.   
Paul stood up. “I’ll go make you some coffee.” He laughed when Henry tried to thank him with Bendy drying his hair. 

 

Henry put up with Bendy sending his head back, forth, left, right and every other direction for another ten seconds before pulling the smiling toons hands down. The toon smile just grew seeing Henrys hair wasn’t as dark now and looked like its normal walnut shade of brown. “Better?” He tapped Henrys head. 

 

The man smiled and nodded. “Much. Thank you.” He placed the cloth down and wrapped his arms around the small ink demon. The two sat quietly well the sound of Paul making drinks bounced around the room. 

 

“…Henry?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Can-…you couldn’t be disappointed if I need something…would you?” 

 

“Depends on what that something is. Why?” 

 

“It’s just I-” The sound of one of the bedroom doors opening made his stop. “Never mind.” Bendy looked down as Ladonna and Douglas strolled in. 

 

“Ree-Ree, your back.” Ladonna smiled at her son who gave her a small smile in return. 

 

Douglas placed his walking stick down and watched Bendy play with his son’s hands. “I suppose we should decide on what we want to do today.” He looked at both his sons. Paul passed Henry his coffee and sat down. “Honestly, I don’t know. That rain doesn’t seem to be letting up.” 

 

Henry nodded and rested his head between Bendy’s horns. “We need something inside.” 

 

Bendy ran his fingers down Henrys palm smiling when the man closed his hand around his small finger. “Could we go to that museum? Ya said we could go.” His pie cut eyes moved up to Henry who looked to Paul. “There’s one around here, isn’t there?” Paul nodded. “Sure is.” He stood up and they all headed out. 

 

Paul and Henry picked up on how nervous Bendy got when told he could sit in the back with their parents so they both decided on letting him sit up front and Henry would take his place in the back. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to drive down to the museum. It was an enormous building with white stone structuring and oversize wooden doors that where both open with people passing in and out. 

 

Bendy put his blue hat on and red rain coat before jumping out of the car. It wasn’t very busy, most likely down to the rain.

 

The walked into the museum. The inside seemed even bigger with the celling being like a triangle and the walls all being stone white. Every step you took bounced around the room like a football; even with there being a lot of people it wasn’t to noise as everyone spoke quickly as not to make the room tremble with how loud it would be. 

 

Well that was the case until Bendy walked in and welcomed the historical building with a high-pitched squeal. “Wow! This is amazing!” His was promptly silenced by Henry who told him to keep his voice down. Bendy gave the man a small nod. “Sorry.” He whispered. 

 

They walked out of the main room and into a huge but much smaller room. Paintings lined the walks. 

 

Paul chuckled and pointed to the first one. “Look. Its how art changed.” His finger mover around the room. The painting at first where like woods and people. Those ones were no longer very bright but still beautiful. Then they turned around to see more colourful and vibrant ones with some looking very odd. 

 

Bendy walked over to one of the paintings. It looked like a woman but her facial features weren’t in the right place and some looking like they where slipping down her face. “I’ve never seen someone look like that before.” He looked up at Henry who chuckled. “Its art, bud.” He tapped the toon head as his rich green eyes moved around the room.   
They soon moved into another room where a gigantic dinosaurs skeleton sat. Bendy gasped and hid behind Henrys leg. 

 

Paul walked over to the colossal bone structure. “It’s all right Bendy. This guy been dead a long time.” 

 

The small demon peeked out from behind Henrys leg. “W-What is it?” 

 

Douglas cleared his through. “A t-rex. Once ruled the world but now nothing more than a piece of history.” He looked down at the small ink demon who stepped out from behind Henry. “So, it not dangerous?” He looked up at Douglas who nodded. Bendy looked back up at the t-rex as Paul, Ladonna and Douglas all walked over to some more skeletons. 

 

Henry looked down at the small ink demon who looked up at the dinosaurs. “It’s so big…” Bendy looked up at Henry who nodded. “Yep.” He wondered over to the others leaving Bendy looking up at the dinosaur’s skeleton.

 

His eyes shifted over to another skeleton sitting behind a class display case. He looked over to see Henry, Paul and their parents laughing. He looked back to the other skeleton and slipped over. He looked up at it. It was odd and looked like it was a similar size to all the human walking around. 

 

He pressed his hand on the glass as he looked up at it. It was odd and full of holes. He felt himself tense up when someone stopped behind him. He tapped his fingers on the glass trying to ignore the person. 

 

“Looks pretty odd, don’t it?” Douglas looked down at the small toon who tail laid motionless on the white floor. “Y-Yeah.” He took his hand of the glass and quickly slipped past the old man and over to Henry who looked at some animal bones. 

 

Douglas turned around and ran his hand through his short grey hair. 

 

“Hey, Dad, we’re heading to get some lunch.” Paul walked over to the man who nodded. “I’ll meet you all there. I want to have a look around here first.” He tapped his fingers on his walking stick. 

 

Paul nodded, “Sure. We’ll be in the café.” He tapped his Dad’s back and joined the others. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ladonna sat opposite Paul; Bendy sat next to Paul and talk to Henry who sat opposite him. “So, there inside ya?” Bendy lend forward reaching out for the young mans hand. “Yeah. They keep us together.” Henry held his hand out to the small toon who massages his fingers. “Wow…So, do I have bones too?” Henry chuckled. “No bud. Your just ink.”   
Bendy frowned and let a sad whine out. “But, I want them too.” 

 

Paul nagged the small toon almost knocking him off his seat. “Not having bones has its perks. You never have to worry about breaking any.” 

 

Bendy looked up at the large smiling man. “You can break them?” 

 

Paul nodded. “I’ve never broke one, but Henry has.” He smiled at his younger brother who smiled sheepishly. 

 

Ladonna shook her head. “Don’t even remined me.” She moved her green eyes to Henry. “You where impossible to control.” Henry let a small laugh out. “I wasn’t that bad.”   
Bendy sat up. “What did ya brake?” 

 

Henry lent back in his seat. “Only once. It was my ankle at the beach.” He ground when Paul began laughing. “W-We were climbing up the cliff. Me, him and Anna. Everything was fine until Mum called us down for ice cream.” Paul began laughing uncontrolled. 

 

A small smile come to Ladonna’s face. “Henry got a little to exited and ran down. Long story short he slipped and had to have his ice-cream on the way to hospital.”  
Bendy giggled into his gloved hands. “Ohh, Henry.” The toon smiled up at the young man who lent back into his seat as Paul began chocking on his laughter. “You had to spend the rest of the holiday in cast.” 

 

Henry arched a brow at his brother. “It’s wasn’t that funny.” Paul shook his head as his laughing died down. “When you landed at the bottomed you looked at you broke ankle and then asked what ice cream Mum had gotten you.” His eyes filled with happy tears as Henry began to laugh as well. 

 

Douglas sat down at the table to see his sons laughing. “So, no-one ordered, yet?” He arched a brow at the tow men who smiled. “Not yet.” Paul rose to his feet. “Are you coming Bendy?” The small toon jumped down and nodded. 

 

Henry watched the too walk away. Douglas tapped his fingers on the table. He moved his mahogany brown eyes to Henry. There wasn’t much talking between the three but that was nothing new. Dougal’s didn’t know what to say to his youngest son, but it always been like that. 

 

Paul and Bendy came back with some food and drinks. Bendy passed Henry a coffee and raspberry cake. “I made sure we got ya favour.” He gave the man a huge grin. Henry rubbed the toon’s horns “Thanks, buddy.”

 

They tucked into their food. Bendy didn’t talk to Douglas and Ladonna much but they did exchange a few laughs with each other. 

 

Once done they headed into a room full of statue. Bendy stayed close to Henry. He didn’t like the frozen people. It was like they where all covers in gold and made to stay still.   
Paul tried to help the small ink demon feel better around the statue and pulled a few silly poses by them but nothing he did seemed to help and the toon who stayed by Henry.   
They didn’t stay in that room long and moved into a room full of display cases. There were lots of notes and writing everywhere and Douglas read a few out to them all. 

 

Bendy didn’t quite understand a lot of it but it seemed that at some point in history a lot of people had gone of to something called a ‘war’ and none of it sound good. There where some pictures of people in outfits that had feathers and they held spears. 

 

He saw a lot of black and white photos. All the woman in them ware dresses while the men wore suits. He didn’t often see Henry in a suit. The man would wear a lot of shirts, but he said that was just because her prefer them and he didn’t ware them like the men in the pictures. Henry was always hanging out with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone. Blair wore a lot of dress but none of them looked like the ones in the old pictures. These one where all frilly and looked like muffins. 

 

They soon made their way back outside. Bendy smiled seeing the rain had stopped. They headed down to the car and headed home. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Henry sat on the sofa watching Bendy draw. He was glad to see it wasn’t Boris or Alice but instead some of the things they had seen at the museum. The toon hummed quietly as he drew Blair in some of the old dresses he had seen.   
While Bendy began colouring he listened to Henry and Paul talk. His pie cut eyes moved across the table to an ink pen. He looked at it before shaking his head and trying to get back to his drawing. He couldn’t help but look back to the pen. It laid there waiting. The demon didn’t even realise is ink had begun to run down his forehead.   
“Bendy, you okay?”   
The small toon jumped and looked over to Henry and Paul who all looked down at him. He looked back to the pen and then them. “I-I’m fine.” He went back to his drawing only to see his ink had landed on Blairs face. He let a sad whimper out and tried to whip it away only to smudge it all over the page.   
“You ain't saving that one bud.” Henry rested his head in his right hand. Bendy frowned and pushed the drawing away. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At dinner, Bendy twirled a string of spaghettis around his fork. He looked over to Ladonna and Douglas. The two were holding hands while they talked to their sons. He looked down at his gloved hand and then Henry’s. Bendy looked up at Henry who was smiling as he spoke to Paul. The small toon reached over but before taking Henry’s hand pulled away. He let a small sigh out and sat back in his seat. 

 

Once dinner was done Paul, Henry, Douglas and Ladonna all sat in the living room watching a film. Bendy didn’t seem to interested and had wondered off. The film continued until around eleven. 

 

When the credit began to roll Henry looked around for the small toon. When not seeing him, he assumed he’d gone to bed. Paul let a heavy yawn out. “Man, I don’t know about all of you but I’m exhausted.” 

 

Ladonna nodded. “Has Bendy gone to bed?” She looked to Henry who gave her a small nod. “Most likely.” He watched Paul stand up. “I’m of to bed. I’ll help you pack everything up in the morning.” He looked to Henry who thanked him. 

 

Douglas and Ladonna talked to Henry for a while before they all decided it was time to call it a day. 

 

Henry turned all the lights off and made his way down to his room. He let a small sigh out seeing the room him and Bendy staying in light was on. He opened the door and looked around. He went to call out to the small toon only to see Bendy standing by his bed hitting something on his bed’s leg. 

 

“C’mon.” His ink was running as he tried to bite on whatever it was. 

 

“Bendy?” Henry walked over to the small toon who gasped and hid whatever it was behind his back. “H-Henry. I-I through ya where watching a film.” He took a small step back when Henry reached him. 

 

“Bendy, what are you doing?” The young man looked down at the ink demon who just took another step back. “N-Nothin’.” He gulped when Henry crossed his arms and didn’t look amused. “I-I mean, I was just trying to get this pen to work.” He pulled a black pen out from behind his back. He didn’t look up at Henry who took it out of his hands. “And what has hitting and chewing on it going to do?” He shook the pen and ran it on the back of his hand. Ink didn’t come out, so he placed it on the side.

 

Bendy was picked up by Henry who laid him down in bed. “Now, get some sleep. We’re leaving tomorrow.” Bendy gave him a small nod; he watched Henry walk over to his own bed before rolling over to look at the walk. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Henry woke to the sound of a small thud. He growled and rolled over in bed to see the bedroom door open and the hallway light on. He let an annoyed sigh out. ‘I thought I turned that light off.” He sat up and ran his hand through his thick hair. His green eyes feel on Bendy’s bed, but the small toon wasn’t there.

 

The man sighed and got out of bed. He headed out the room and narrowed his eyes as the light blinded him. He looked to the kitchen to see small black hoof prints on the white floor. “Shit.” He headed in and looked around. 

 

Bendy sat at the table with Bluebear and Draco. “Just a little.” He pulled at a black pen trying to get the ink inside. Some ink ran down his face as he tried break the pen open. 

 

“Bendy?” 

 

The toon let a small yelp out and hid under the table. 

 

“Bendy, I already saw you.” Henry walked over to the table. He grabbed the toon’s tail and pulled him out from under the table. “I-I’m sorry.” Bendy tried to run but Henry just grab his arm. “Bendy you’re not going anywhere.” He held the toon arm as Bendy began to sob. The man knelt down. He didn’t pull the toon closer but didn’t let him go either. “What going on?” 

 

Bendy refused to look at him. “I-I now it’s wrong, I just can’t help it. I don’t want it, honest!” He turned to look at the man. Henry was more than a little confused and looked to see Bendy had a pen. He took it out the small demon’s hand. “Bendy what are you doing?” 

 

The small toon whined. “I don’t want it, but I do.” He used his free hand to hide his face. “I now it’s bad but I still want it.” Ink dripped of his limbs as he cried.

 

“Bendy just talk to me.” Henry eyes winded when Bendy yelled at him. “Ink! I want it but it all bad! Ruined!” 

 

Henry face softened. “Wait. You still want ink?” He watched Bendy hid his face. The toon didn’t say anything but gave him a small nod. The man let a sad sigh out. “Bendy, if you want ink that’s fine.” He frowned when Bendy had to whip ink away from his pie cut eyes to see him. “B-But its all bad. What if it makes me bad.” 

 

Henry shook his head. “Bendy, wanting ink doesn’t make you bad.” He watched the toon shake his head. “No, the inks bad, Henry. The-The searchers could come out of it and I never got to have any. L-Look what it did to that ink monster. All it wanted was ink! W-What if I turn into that thing too?” He looked up at Henry. Inky tears streaming down his face. 

 

The young man tried to give the toon a warm smile. “That was the ink for in the studio. None of the ink out here is corrupted.” He scooped the small toon up and headed into their room. He turned a light on. “It’s not going to hart you.” He looked down at the pen Bendy had been trying to get into. “And this pen isn’t going to do much. Its empty.” He put it on his bedside table and opened his draw. “If you wanted some you just had to ask.” He sat down on his bed and took the pen lid off. 

 

Bendy buried his face into the man’s chest and shook his head. “N-no…” Henry took the toons chin and turned his head to face the pen. “Bendy it’s okay. I’m just sorry you felt like I wouldn’t let you have any.” The small toon shook his head. “I just didn’t think you would be happy. I shouldn’t feel like I need it.” 

 

Henry rested his head between the toons horns. “Bud, you’re always losing ink. If anything, your body is in a state where it needs it.” He held the pen closer to the small toon who slowly reached out. “S-So it won’t hurt m-me?” He moved his pie cut eyes up to Henry who nodded. 

 

Bendy let a shaky breath out before putting the pen tip into his mouth. Henry looked down the toon and watched him drink the black liquid. After a minute Bendy pulled the tip out of his mouth and gave the man a wobbly smile. “Its really good.” Ink picked his eyes; Henry pulled him into a warm hug. “Good.” 

 

The small toon rested his head on Henry’s chest; he wrapped his tail around Henry arm and popped the pen back in his mouth.


	27. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair meets Henry’s family.

The mall was rather busy, people passed by Blair who dreamily watched Bendy drink his strawberry milkshake through a blue stripped straw. The air was stained with the smell of coffee and cake. 

 

Blair’s azure blue eyes moved form Bendy and his milkshake to his twirling tail. “You seem to be enjoying that milkshake.” She moved her eyes back to Bendy who slurped that last of the pink milk up. 

 

“Yeah, I love it.” He looked over to the counter to see Henry walking over with a grey tray covered in cakes. 

 

Henry put the tray down and sat down next to Bendy who made first dibs on the raspberry muffin. 

 

“So, Henry.” Blair placed her blueberry muffin down. “Do you really think your sister and brother will like me?” She looked at him with worried and nervous eyes. 

 

The man took a bite of his chocolate brownie. “Of course, they will Blair. My sister and brother have heard quite a bit about you from Bendy so, trust me. You’ll be fine.” 

 

Bendy nodded with his mouth full of soft, warm muffin. “Aunt Anna said she really looking forward to meeting ya.” He picked his empty glass up and held it up to Henry with a sad expression. 

 

Henry just smiled and took the empty milk shake glass. He headed up to the counter while Blair took the small sip of her coffee. “So…” She turned her head to Bendy who was picking the crumbs on his plate up and popping them into his mouth. “What are your cousins like. Well, the other two. I’ve already had the joy of meeting Lux.” 

 

Bendy smiled. “Hopes really nice. She might seem kinda shy, but she warms up to people really fast. Especially you, since she’s heard about you and you’re really nice too. Faiths loud and kinda open about stuff. She don’t always think before opening her mouth but she supper nice and fun.” He looked down at his empty plate. “They’ll like you. Don’t worry.”   
Blair gave the demon a small smile. 

 

Henry walked back over with a refiled milkshake. Bendy’s face lit up and he quickly thanked the man before sticking the straw in his mouth and downing the new milky drink.   
The trip up to Anna went well. They sang songs along with the music on the radio and stopped a few more times to stretch their legs and get more coffee. Bendy made sure they got more chocolate and crisp. 

 

Blair looked in the review mirror at Bendy who sat in the back, gazing out the window with Bluebear and Draco in his arms. He munched away on his third pack of crisps. She moved her eyes to the front window to see a large, white home sitting on top of the steep hill. A small smile curved her lips as they got closer. 

 

Once they arrived outside the home Bendy was first out the car. Two young girls scrambling, both with huge smiled on their face ran over. They dived at Bendy who fell back. He hugged them both as Anna and Paul walked over and welcomed their younger brother. 

 

“Its so good to see you again.” Anna gave her brother a warm hug. 

 

“Its good to see you too, sis.” Henry smiled at the woman who deep brown eyes moved over to Blair. 

 

“Is that her?” Anna smiled seeing the young woman standing awkwardly by Henry’s blue car. 

 

“Yeah. I think she’s a little nervous.” Henry smiled at his sister who walked over to young woman. 

 

Blair watched Bendy’s cousin hugged him but jumped slightly when a woman with short blond hair and dark brown eyes welcomed her. 

 

“Hello Blair, I’m Anna.” She shook the younger woman hand. “My little nephew has told me a lot about you.”

 

Blair gave the woman an anxious smile. “All good, I hope.” 

 

Anna smiled with a firm nodded. “Of course.” 

 

Paul walked over and shook the woman hand. “Nice to meet you Blair.” His smile grew slightly. “I hear you’re a from France. Bring any snails?” He let a heavy laugh out at his own joke even with it not receiving any attention from anyone. 

 

“C’mon.” Anna led the woman down to her home. “I’ll show you your room. Bendy and Henry will probably be a while.” 

 

Blair looked back over her shoulder to see Henry hoist Bendy up over his shoulder as the twins ran around the young man’s legs. 

 

As Anna led Blair up to her room she looked around. The home was huge. Bendy had told her it was a big house, but she boiled most of it down to him being so small. This place must be more then twice as big for him. 

 

“Blair is a lovely name.” Anna looked over her shoulder at the young woman who gave her a bright smile. “Thank you. My Dad picked it.” 

 

Anna smiled. “Well he chooses well. My mother picked my name, but my father wanted to call me Grace. I’m not sure how my mother got him to allow my name to be Anna, but she did.” She led the young woman away from Bendy, Henry and Paul’s room and into a guest room just opposite her own room. “I through you would like to sleep somewhere separate to the boys.” She pushed the large, white, wooden door open. 

 

Blair walked in and smiled. There was a double bed with a large built in wardrobe and a desk. The walls were a white cream with long brown curtains at the window which looked down onto the dirt road leading down to the barn. 

 

“My mother and father normal stay in here but you’ll have it to yourself.” Anna smiled as she watched Blair walk over to the double bed. 

 

“Thank you, Anna.” Blair gave the woman a warm smile. Anna gave the woman a bright smile. “Its fine Blair. Dinner will be in an hour or two. The twins will most likely come up to meet you before then.” She left the room leaving Blair alone. 

 

She moved her blue eyes around the room. A cool wind slipped through the open window as she began to unpack her things. She was almost done when her door opened and a young girl with long, soft brown hair walked in. 

 

“H-Hi.” Hope smiled up at the woman who smiled back. 

 

“Hello.” She shut her wardrobe. “You must be Hope.” 

 

The young girl brown eyes lit up. “Yeah! How did you know?” She watched Blair push her empty suitcases under her bed. “Lucky guess.” 

 

Another girl with short darker hair walked in. “Hi!” She gave Blair a huge smiled. “I’m Faith.” She walked over and held her hand up to the woman who smiled and shook her hand. “Hello, Faith.” 

 

Both of the girls ran over to the double bed and jumped on. “Cousin Bendy said you’re from Scotland. Is it true?” 

 

Blair gave them both a small nod. “Born and raised. My mum’s French but Scotland is where she meet my Dad and had me.” 

 

Hope giggled. “I’ve always wanted to go to France. It’s so pretty.” 

 

Faith shrugged. “France is nice but, I think Scotland would be more fun. Everyone is really nice, and I love their accents.” 

 

Lux lent in the doorway. “Hope, Faith. Mum wants you.” She watched the two girls run out the room and down the hallway. She moved her pale eyes to Blair who pulled the small window in her room shut. “Bendy’s looking for you.” She watched a smile cross the older woman face. 

 

“He is?” Blair walked over to the girl who rolled her eyes. “Yeah. He’s in the office.” She headed back down to her room well Blair rubbed her arm. “Lux?” She took a step towards the girl’s room. 

 

Lux didn’t say anything but turned around to look to her. 

 

“I…Thank you.” Blair gave her one final smile before headed down. 

 

Hope and Faith where running in and out of the house in a lope. They would run out the kitchen door and around the back garden and then back in through the glass back door by the stairs to run down the hallway and out the front one. 

 

Anna sat in the kitchen with her little brother and both talked about what they had been up to the last few weeks. 

 

Blair walked down to the office only to jump when Paul walked out the kitchen and called her name. 

 

“Hello, Paul.” Blair gave the large, cheerful man a warm smile. 

 

“Blair, I was thinking you and me could head town. There’s a new coffee place and I through it would be a good place for us to talk.” He shifted it eyes in the direction of the office. “And don’t worry. We won’t be long.” 

 

Blair nodded. “Sure.” 

 

They headed out the house and jumped into Paul’s sleek green car. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Once they both arrived in the small, charming town Paul lead Blair down to the coffee shop. It was small with some tables and chairs outside. They both made themselves comfortable; a young waiter come and took their orders. Both got coffee and began talking. 

 

“So, you live in a city centre, don’t you?” Blair took a small sip of her coffee keeping her eyes on Paul who nodded. 

 

“Yeah, all of us left home early, I’ve had my own place now a long time, Henry moved out much younger than me. He was around seventeen when he moved out. I left when I was a little older, but I think we all found it hard to stay there.” He moved his brown and green eyes down to his hot drink. “We had a good home but none of us were really happy there. Even Anna found it hard with our parents.” 

 

Blair nodded slowly as she listened to the man talk. “Sound like it wasn’t a very good environment.”

 

Paul let a weak chuckle out. “Yeah. We all found ways to deal with it. I just tried to joke around and laugh while Anna liked ot pretend none of it was happening.” A small frown appeared on the man’s face. “I think Henrys anger was building up all those years but none of us saw it. Now he just so easy to tick off and when he is you really need to take a step back.” He let a small smile curve it lips. “I just feel bad for not sticking up for him more. At home or school.” He tapped his thumb before shaking his head, seeming to pull himself out of a deep thought. “Sorry this isn’t about me. So, what do you like it do?” 

 

Blair gave the man a warm smile. “Honest, I’m not into much. I us to do a lot of swimming but now I have a small fear of water. Probably down to almost drowning on holiday.”   
Paul brown and green eyes winded. “Wait. You almost drowned? On holiday…” 

 

The woman ran her hand through her hair with a nerves smile. “Yeah… I was around nineteen. My two younger brothers, Neil and Conner wanted to go on boat tour. We all got on and my Mum sat with my brother while my Dad took me to the other side of the boat. He through it would be funny to sit me on the bars. He kept hold of me and we all had life jackets on but when the boat suddenly stopped I was sent over. I hit my head on the side of the boat and went under the water, the river had so many weeds and my legs got tangled in them and were pulling me down, I couldn’t get out and all the time my head was hurting and feeling like it was going to explode, I felt everything start to go black and I couldn’t hold my breath any longer, Next thing I knew I was back on dry land throwing up and gasping for air. My dad had jumped in and saved me, I had to have quite a few stitches in my head and spent most of that holiday in hospital”.

 

Paul couldn’t help but smile. “At least your Dad jumped in for you.” 

 

Blair smiled with a positive nod. “Yep. It put me off swimming, but I like gardening and painting.”

 

Paul eyes lit up. “You paint? You should do one of me. It could go in a museum.” 

 

Blair giggled. “Your good looks would be wasted on me. I’m better at painting landscapes.”

 

“Bendy would like it if you painted him. Henry could even give you a few tips. He did draw that ink demon for like…six years? Ah, I don’t know. Not like Bendy’s hard to draw anyhow. Just chuck come black paint one a canvas; stick a tail and set of horn on to finish the look.” 

 

The young woman giggled. “You think he would like it? I’m not always sure what he would like…knowing him he’d ask if I could add Henry into it.”   
The two laughed. “Probably would.” Paul add. 

 

The two sat around for a while longer before both realising they had overstayed and had to be home in five minutes otherwise they would miss dinner. 

 

They quickly drove back and headed into the kitchen where Hope and Faith flicked frozen peas at each other while Lux was curled up by the back door with her book. Anna was in a mess, trying to pull the roast chicken out the large oven. 

 

“You need some help there, sis?” Paul walked over and took over. Anna thanked him and shook the bag of frozen peas the girls where playing with. “Lux, I asked you to take this to the freezer.” She held the bag out to the girl whose eyes slowly moved up to look at her. 

 

“I don’t have anything on my feet.” She tapped her pale bear feet on the grey kitchen floor. 

 

Anna arched a brow. “When has that ever stopped you from heading out to get yourself ice cream?” 

 

Bendy wondered in. His hooved echoing around the room. “I can go Aunt Anna.” He walked over and reached up for the bag.

 

Anna gave the small demon a warm smile. “Its okay honey, Lux was just about to do it.” She shook the bag of peas at Lux who growled and pulled herself up. “Fine.” 

 

She snatched the bag out of her mother’s hands and headed out to the door. 

 

Blair smiled as Anna scooped Bendy up and gave the toon a warm, tight hug. “How’s my little nephew doing?” She pinched the toon white cheek earning a small giggle off the toon before he berried his face in her neck. 

 

Henry walked in and Bendy reached over Anna shoulder for the man. He smiled and walked over. Anna passed the small toon to Henry and began serving dinner while Henry placed Bendy in between Hope and Faith who had ran out of iced peas to throw at one another. 

 

Blair offered to help Anna but was quickly told to join the others and enjoy herself. She sat down next to Henry who passed her a glass of water. They all waited for their dinner.   
It felt like forever but was no more than three minutes until they were all sat around the table eating. You could ask everyone there how they started talking about what animal they would be but none of then would tell you and would probably just shrug and smile. 

 

“A princess!” Hope smiled brightly only to get shut down by Lux who told her a princess wasn’t an animal. “Fine.” Hope slumped down in her seat. “I would be a butterfly.” 

 

“Butterfly are insects, you butt face.” Faith lend over Bendy who shoved a roost potato in his mouth. 

 

“Insects are animals!” Hope glared at her twin who stuck her tongue out. 

 

“Moving on.” Anna looked to Henry. “Henry?” 

 

“I don’t know. Can we talk about something a little more interesting?” 

 

Anna shook her head. “No.”

 

“C’mon bro,” Paul smiled at his little brother. “Lux even joined in.” 

 

The young girl let her long black hair fall over her right eye. “I think bats are cool.” 

 

Henry sighed. “Fine. I guess a Lion.” He took a small sip of his water. 

 

“Fits you pretty well. Just try and keep clam if you do ever get turned into a Lion. I like having both arms and legs. And being alive.” Lux ran her fork across her empty plate. 

 

“Uncle Paul, why do you think Hope wants to be a butterfly? Their stupid. Your animal is cool. I like hippos.” Faith looked up at Paul. 

 

“Hey!” Hope yelled at the girl making Bendy jump. 

 

“Stop shouting.” The small toon frowned and went back to shovelling peas soaked in grave into his mouth. 

 

Hope also frowned. “Sorry cousin Bendy.” She wrapped her arm around the demon and stick her tongue out as Faith. “Why would you want to be a cheetah? Their mean.”   
“Mean?” Faith raised a brown. “Uncle Henrys a Lion. He’ll eat you too.” Faith gave her twin a toothy smile when she tried to hide behind a much smaller Bendy who just wanted to finish his dinner. 

 

“I think I would be a dove.” Anna smiled. “Their quite beautiful.” She looked to Blair who had been quite for a whole meal. “What about you Blair?” 

 

The young woman looked up. “Oh, I don’t know.” She smiled sheepishly. “I guess maybe a fox. I think their really cute.” 

 

Bendy smiled up at the young woman. “I saw a fox once. It ran past Henry’s house a few weeks ago.” 

 

Hope eyes sparkled. “I saw one too! Me and Faith where in the woods. It ran right past us.” 

 

“You mean her or him.” Bendy guzzled his glass of water down. 

 

“Don’t go assuming gender Bendy.” Lux smiled at the ink demon who put his glass down. “It’s better than calling her or him ‘it’.”

 

“What would you be cousin Bendy?” Faith smiled at the toon. 

 

Bendy looked down at his empty plate trying to think about what he would be. “I don’t know what I would be.” He tapped his fork on his plate. “…I don’t know many animals.”   
“You would be a Fennec Fox.” Hope smiled seeing very proud of herself. 

 

“What are they?” Faith raised brown.

 

Hope sighed. “Miss Ore told us about them. Remember? There small foxes with big ears.” She smiled at Bendy. “I through of you when I saw it. You know? Because your small and have horns.” 

 

“Fen-fennec, whatever you call them don’t have horns. Bendy had horns so he couldn’t be one of them.” She tapped her chin. “cousin Bendy would be a goat. They have horns.”   
Hope shook her head. “But he’s small. The goats get big when they grow up.” 

 

Faith lend over to her twin. “Better then him being some big eared fox.” 

 

“Girls. That’s enough.” Anna looked at both girls. 

 

The rest of the meal was mostly Hope and Faith arguing with each other about who was right about what animal their cousin would be. They all had ice cream for pudding and soon made their way into the living room to watch a film.

 

Bendy climbed up onto Henry lap. The man wrapped his left arm around the small demon and rubbed his small pointed horn with his right hand. He smiled when Bendy’s tail wrapped around his arm and the devil pushed his head into his hand. 

 

Hope and Faith sat either side of their mum who wrapped her arms around them. Paul sat with Lux who was more interested in her book but looked up at the tv every now and again; Blair moved her eyes to Bendy who quietly purred on Henry’s lap. She smiled and moved her blue eyes to the tv. 

 

It wasn’t long until Henry felt Bendy go limp in his arm. He looked down at the toon who was curled up on his lap. Henry quietly took Bendy upstairs and into their room. He laid the toon down in bed and rubbed the gap between the demon’s pointed horn. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Once the film was done everyone either headed into the kitchen for a final glass of milk or water while everyone else when up to bed. Lux was the only one in the living room and she stayed in there until midnight. 

 

She let a small sigh out as she had come to the end of her book. She tapped her short finger nails on the cover and wondered what kind of book she would get next. She pulled herself up and realised just how dark it had gotten. 

 

Outside was black pitch with a few stars dotted around in the sky. She headed into the kitchen and pulled the milk out. While she made herself honey and milk she looked out the kitchen glass door. It was nightmarishly dark and while the microwave warmed her milk, her mind soon began playing tricks on her. Lux narrowed her pale green eyes and what almost looked to be a woman stood out on the hill. She was far away, but Lux could feel her looking back. 

 

She walked over to the back door and was more than a little surprised to find her eyes glazed over with water. She shook the image out of her head and pulled the curtains shut blocking the unsettling dark night out. 

 

She walked back over to the microwave and watched the numbers count down. Once done she pulled the milk out and added a spoon full of honey before turning the last of the lights off and heading up. 

 

She tapped her finger on the green and blue stripped mug as she walked down the dark hallway lit but moon light. She passed Blairs room only to stop when she heard talking.   
“Please. I can’t do this.” 

 

Lux backed up and slowly pushed the door to Blair room open. Blair was by the window in a long soft pink and yellow nigh dress. It looked like she was about to head to bed when she got a call. She held the phone up to her ear and gazed out the small bedroom window. 

 

“I don’t want too…” She voice shook, and she sounded as through she was about to cry. “But-!” She was cut off by who ever was on the phone. 

 

Lux kept herself hidden as the woman stood in silence listening to the person on the phone speak to her. 

 

Blair looked down at her feet. “I don’t want him to get hurt. I don’t want to be the reason he gets hurt…” She ran her hand over her eyes. 

 

Lux moved away from the door when she saw Hope and Faith bedroom door open. Anna walked out in her soft blue dressing gone and white slippers. The woman brown eyes widened slightly when she saw her eldest daughter standing alone in the dark hallway. “Lux? What are you doing up? Its past midnight.” She walked down to her daughter who pulled Blairs bedroom door shut. “What are you doing up?” She arched a brow at her Mum who rubbed her shoulder. “Just cheeking on the girls. They’re fast asleep.” Anna walked over to her bedroom. “Go get some sleep.” She gave her a small smile before slipping into her own room.

 

Lux stood in the hallway in silence before heading down to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	28. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family have a good day. Anna and Blair spend some time together, getting to know each other. Paul and Henry head out leaving Anna alone with the girls and Bendy. What could go wrong…?

Henry laid on his side in bed. He was fast asleep until someone began shaking his shoulder. He let a heavy groan out and rolled onto his back. The room was dark with the only light slipping through the gap in the door leading out into the hallway. 

 

“Henry?” Bendy shook the man as a small amount of ink ran down his forehead. 

 

“Bendy?” Henry rolled over even more to see the small toon by his bed. “What is it?” His half-lidded eyes moved to the bedside clock. “Its two in the morning.” His eyes moved back to the small demon who was now looking around the dark door. He seemed to be looking for something or making sure nothing snuck up on him. 

 

“S-Something was by my bed.” He whipped his black pie cut eyes. “I’m sc-scared.” His eyes winded with fear when he realised Henry had fallen back to sleep. “Henry!” Bendy quickly shook the man making him groan. 

 

“Go to bed.” The man reached out for the demon who took his hand only to be gently pushed back in the direction of his bed. 

 

“But I don’t want to.” Bendy tried to hold onto the man’s hand but Henry pulled it away and rubbed his face. “Bendy, I’m tired. It was just a dream.” He rolled over facing away from the small demon. 

 

Bendy let a scared whine out as he sat down next to the man’s bed. Paul laid in his own bed snoring heavy. After a few miniates Bendy felt his own eyes grow heavy. He let a small yawn out and shook his sleepiness away before he pulled himself up.

 

He investigated the darkness as the feeling of something staring back made him run out the room and into the lit hallway. He quickly made his way down the hallway tripping over his green pyjama top which acted more like a long dress. He pushed open Blair’s door to see the woman fast asleep. He didn’t want to wake her too so quietly shut the door and moved onto his Aunts. 

 

“Aunt Anna?” Bendy pushed the door open and looked around. His Aunt laid in bed and he couldn’t tell is she was asleep, he looked back out into the hallway. He couldn’t see anything and outside the window was nothing but darkness. Anna kept the hallway light on when he was staying over which, Bendy very much appreciated. 

 

He quietly shut the door behind him leaving himself in a dark room. Bendy pulled his tail as he made his way over to his Aunt. “Aunt Anna?” He reached the woman’s bed and poked her shoulder. 

 

Anna let a small moan out. “Luxey?” She pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at the small ink demon by her bed. “Oh, Bendy honey.” She picked him up and sat the small toon on her lap. “Is everything alight?” She frowned when Bendy didn’t answer but instead looked down. “Nightmare?” Anna could feel her frown grow when Bendy nodded. “Is okay, you can stay with me.” 

 

Bendy looked up at the woman with a small look of surprise. “R-Really?” It sounded as though he wasn’t sure if she meant it or not but when his Aunt nodded the toon quickly clung onto her soft white nightdress and berried his face into her neck. 

 

Anna smiled and rubbed the small demons back. She laid back into bed keeping her arms around the small toon. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

The next morning Anna woke to the sound of singing birds. A warm ray of sun light shone down into her soft blue and white room. Her deep brown eyes moved down slightly to her little nephew who laid fast asleep. He was still holding onto her white night dress and snoring softy. 

 

Anna smiled and gently pulled the small white gloved hand off her dress and laid the demon back into bed. She pulled herself up and out of bed.

 

As she made her way down she could head Henry and Paul talking. She walked into the kitchen; the cold tilled floor making her bare feet freeze up and she shivered. 

 

“Morning sis.” Paul smiled at his sister as he placed two plates both with a large chocolate muffin on in front of Hope and Faith who where in the middle of a war over the apple juice. 

 

“Why are you all up?” Anna asked as she ran her hand through her soft blond hair. “And, I don’t think chocolate muffins are an okay thing for breakfast.” She looked back to Paul who let a small laugh out. “Well it isn’t breakfast. They had cereal for breakfast after I burnt the sausages. 

 

Anna looked at her brother trying to understand why he through muffins for breakfast was okay. 

 

“It’s midday, sis.” Henry sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. 

 

Anna brown eyes winded. “W-What?!” She looked to Paul who just laughed. “Why didn’t you wake me? How did I sleep that long?” 

 

“We would have woken you up but you and Bendy where fast asleep.” Paul have her a warm smile. “Everything fine. The twins just played outside all morning and Lux headed down to see Hugo about some work.” 

 

Anna let a small sigh out. “I’m going to go and get dressed.” She headed out the room thanking her brothers for looking after everything.   
“No problem sis.” Paul called back as he watched his still half-asleep sister head back upstairs. 

 

Anna made her way down to her room when a door opened right in front of her. Blair walked out, and Anna had to think for a moment almost forgetting she had another guest in her home. 

 

“Blair.” Anna gave the young woman a warm smile. 

 

“Oh, hello Anna.” Blair blue eyes moved past the woman. “I don’t suppose you know where Lux is? I…I um, she’s been gone all morning.” 

 

Anna nodded and pulled her bedroom door open. “She went to get some work off Hugo.” She signalled for the young woman to follow. 

 

Blair walked into the well-lit, white and blue bedroom. A slightly wobbly smile come to the woman face when she saw Bendy laying fast asleep in the middle of the double bed. 

 

Anna carefully scooped the demon out of her bed making him whine. She walked over to Blair and put the toon in her arms. “Would you take him down to his room? Then you and I can head down into town.” Anna walked back over to her wardrobe. 

 

Blair carried Bendy out the room and down the hallway. She moved her eyes down to the small demon and ran her hand up and down his small pointed horns. She felt her smile grow when a small purr came from the toon. She pushed the bedroom door open and laid the small him down in bed. 

 

Once Anna was dressed she said goodbye to her two youngest daughters, her brothers and headed out with Blair. They got into Annas large white car and headed down the dirt road. 

 

Anna tapped her fingers on the steering while as she drove. She didn’t know much about Blair, but her brother liked her, so she should too. “Henry tells me you sell things.” She kept her eyes on the road but could see Blair out of the corner of her eyes sit up. 

 

“Yeah.” She looked out over the green hills which seemed to go on forever. “It’s mostly antique things but some odd little bits and pieces too.” She tapped her fingers together as they come onto a main road. “So…what do you like to do?” 

 

“Honestly, I don’t have much time for myself. Always cleaning up and looking after the girls takes up more time than I’d like to admit.” Anna smiled. “but, I do love baking. I do a lot with the twins but when they go back to school I’ll have more time to myself. I may even start sewing again and catch up on some of my series.” She let a small laugh out.   
They pulled up outside a row of small shops and jumped out. “C’mon. I know a place which could be good for you.” Anna smiled and lead the woman down the road. 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Back at home Henry impatiently tapped his foot. “I’m not playing games. The day’s already half way done, and we haven’t done anything.” He watched the small ink demon crawl under the covers of his bed sheets. Henry pulled the covers away only for Bendy to quickly lower himself down and off the bed on the other side. 

 

“Bendy.” Henry groaned and walked around the bed picking the toon’s white shirt up. “I’m not in the mod for your games.” He reached down for the toons tail only for it to disappear under the bed. 

 

He could head Bendy laughing under the bed as he walked over to the door. “Fine. I’ll be downstairs.” Henry left the room and leaving the door open a jar behind him. 

 

“Henry!” Bendy frowned and pulled the covers hanging off the bed up to see the man was gone. He pulled out from under the bed and wandered over to the door. “You’re no fun.” He pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway where Henry arms suddenly grabbed him. 

 

Bendy giggled as Henry tossed him over his shoulder and carried him back into their room. “Ya tricked me!” The small toon let a small gasp out when he was tossed down onto the bed. 

 

Henry reached down and began undoing the buttons on the toons green pyjama top. Bendy held onto the man hands making Henrys job of undoing the buttons a lot harder. “You-” He pushed the small, soft gloved hands away. He couldn’t help but smile when Bendy’s hands reappeared back on his hands. 

 

“Are you trying to irritate me?” Henry jumped slightly when Bendy hands moved onto his hair and pulled his head down. “Bendy!” He laughed as the toon pulled his head side to side. 

 

Bendy smiled up at the man but quickly let his brown hair go when Henry began to tickle him. “S-Stop!” The small toon gasped for air as a huge smile crossed his face.

 

“This looks a lot more fun than getting dressed to me.” Paul smiled as Henry jumped and pulled away from the small giggling toon who reached up for him. 

 

“H-How long have you been in here?” Henry crossed his arms as Bendy climbed up his back. 

 

“Long enough.” Paul smiled walking over. “I don’t know when Anna and Blair will be back so, what do you want to do?” His smile grew seeing Bendy perch himself on Henry’s should and wrap his arms around his brother’s head. 

 

“Bendy, I told you get dressed.” Henry pulled the toon off his head and sat him down on his bed. He placed the white shirt on the giggling toon’s head. “Me and Paul will be downstairs.” He watched Bendy’s huge grin fade away. 

 

“Oh…but-but I wanna play with ya.” He reached up for the young man who just patted his head. “We will play outside.” Bendy smile came back not as bright as last time but enough to show he’d cheered up. “Promise?” 

 

“Promise.” Henry gave him a small smile and headed out the room with his older brother. 

 

They both made their way downstairs as Lux walked in through the front door. She didn’t say anything to either of them men and headed into the kitchen. While Henry and Paul both made sandwiches, Lux helped by taking glass and plates out into the back and putting them on the garden table. 

 

Lux looked over to the tier swing to see Hope and Faith both swinging and laughing. She sat down and pulled her phone out. Paul came over with a tower of chees and ham sandwiches. He called the girl over; Lux looked up to her uncle. “Where’s Henry and Bendy?” 

 

Pauls smiled and pointed over his solder back to the house. “Bendy took the lemonade bottle.” 

 

They both looked over as a laughing Bendy ran out the kitchen door and over to them with a large bottle of lemonade. Henry was right behind him; Bendy didn’t even make it half away cross the garden before getting scooped up by Henry and carried over. 

 

Lux couldn’t help but smile seeing Henry hugging the small ink demon who hugged the lemonade bottle. 

 

Henry sat down and placed Bendy next to him. He took the fizzy bottle and poured everyone drinks. Bendy asked to pour his own which Henry said ‘no’ to but his brother convinced him to let the demon do it himself. Henry sighed and passed Bendy the bottle. 

 

Hope and Faith shoved ham and cheese sandwiched into their mouths as they watched Bendy struggle to lift the bottle up and pour it. Bendy filled his glass but the trouble come from his pulling the bottle away. He didn’t lift it high enough knocking his drink over and dropping the lemonade. 

 

Lux jumped and quickly saved her book from the river of lemonade traveling over the table. Paul laughed while Henry just sighed and helped the frowning demon pick his plate up as they all moved to sit by the swing.

 

Hope and Faith sat on their swing while Henry let Bendy sit on his lap. They all sat around in the beautifully warm sunshine eating their sandwiches and drinking cool fizzy lemonade. Henry let Bendy have his lemonade as there wasn’t any left. Bendy felt bad about taking the man’s drink and said it was fine but, Henry insisted. 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

“How about this one?” 

 

“Yeah, you have a good eye for this Anna.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes. It’s not always easy to spot things that you might not like but someone else would.” 

 

“This is nice. You and I should do this again sometimes.” Anna smiled as she watched Blair place some small items on the counter. There was an Antique gold pocket watch; a set of silver, rusted cutlery; an old wooden photo frame and a silver ring. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t often get to do this …I never seemed to be very good at making friends.” Blair thanked the worker and picked her things up before they headed out the shop.  
“You don’t seem like the type not to get on with people.” Anna turned to look at the woman as they walked down the busy street. 

 

“I wouldn’t say I didn’t get on with people…just I d0n’t speak to many people. My Dad tried to help me make more friends and had me join the football team. I was the only girl and the boys picked on me for it. I didn’t stay long thanks to my Mum who pulled me out while my Dad wanted me to stay and prove myself…. sometimes I wonder if staying would have made me a better person.” Blair moved her eyes down to the concrete side walk. 

 

“Why would you not think you a good person? You gave my little nephew a chance” Anna placed her hand on Blair’s shoulder. “Henry told me a lot about what happens when he’s not here. He tells me how well you and Bendy get on. Not many people give him a chance…” She took her hand of the young woman shoulder; a small frown come to Anna face. “I didn’t even believe Bendy was real…” She let a heavy sight out. 

 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself.” Blair gave the woman a warm smile. “He’s a living cartoon demon. It’s not like there are running around or something you see every day.”   
Anna let a small laugh out. “Yeah…C’mon lets head home.” 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Run!” Hope screamed as she ran through the kitchen door and back inside as a heavy rain began to crash down. The sky was a dark grey and a chilly wind began to blow. 

 

Faith ran around outside sticking her tongue out while Lux made sure to keep her book dry. Bendy smiled watching Henry and Paul pack everything up. Henry had sent him inside when the rain clouds began rolling in; it all happen so suddenly none of the others had even put their sandwich down when the rain began to fall. 

 

Bendy giggled as Lux ran in while Hope looked at herself in a small kitchen mirror trying to sort her wet hair out. Faith continued to run around in the rain until Paul scooped her up as him and Henry ran back inside. 

 

Bendy followed Henry who walked around the kitchen helping his older brother put everything away. 

 

Lux didn’t stay around long and made her way upstairs as Hope ran off to sort her hair out leaving Bendy and Faith alone with the two brothers. 

 

Faith sat by the glass door watching the rain come down. “I want to play outside.” She mopped and looked over to her uncles who washed the plates and glasses up. 

 

Bendy stood next to Henry observing the two clean. Henry would move, and the small ink demon would follow him back and forth making Paul smile. 

 

“I want to go outside!” Faith slipped down the glass door. 

 

“If you go outside you’ll get a cold.” Henry placed a glass down and moved onto a plate. 

 

“And you’ll get shocking wet and then drag it all around the house.” Paul added. 

 

“And then you’ll upset Aunt Anna because she’ll have to clean it up. Right Henry?” Bendy looked up to Henry. 

 

“But I want to go outside!” Faith frowned and crossed her arms. 

 

Henry looked down feeling small arms wrap around his leg. Bendy swayed side to side and seemed to be trying to us the man leg to keep on his feet. “Everything okay, buddy?” He reached down and rubbed the toons horn. 

 

Bendy looked up and gave him a small nod. “Y-Yeah…just sleepy is all.” He buried his face into the mans leg. 

 

Henry smiled and reached down picking the small, sleepy toon up. “C’mon. You look like you need a nap.” He carried the demon into the living room and laid him down on the sofa. 

 

Faith pulled a soft pink blanket out from behind the sofa and held it up to her uncle. Henry thanked her and wrapped the small toon up. “I ani’t even tired.” Bendy rolled onto his side as Anna and Blair walked in. 

 

“Aunt Anna! Blair!” Bendy rolled onto his stomach and smiled up at the women. “Hello sweetie.” Anna smiled down at the small toon before heading into the kitchen. Blair walked over to Bendy and smiled. “Hey, Bendy.” She sat down on the sofa. 

 

Bendy pulled himself up and crawled over to the woman. He wrapped his arm around her and hummed softy. 

 

Blair looked down at the small toon as a warm pink creeped onto her face. She moved her blue eyes up to see Henry heading into the kitchen. Her face softened when she felt Bendy play with the bottom of her lime green top. 

 

“I haven’t gotten to see ya much.” Bendy looked up at the woman. Her dark copper skin turned an almost gold colour in the ray of sunlight which shone down on her.   
“Ye-Yeah…” 

 

The small toon frowned when he didn’t get much of an answer of her. “Are you okay?” He felt his frown grow when Blair didn’t say anything but instead just looked away. “Blair?”   
The room was quite for a few moments. The sound of rain hammering down outside as Bendy waited for some kind of answer. 

 

“…Are you…scared?” Blair blue eyes travelled to the window, looking out onto the green hills and heavy rain falling. She didn’t want to look at the small demon feeling as thought his expression would just make her take the question back. 

 

“Scared of what?” Bendy held onto her soft green top. 

 

It took a moment, but Blair let a shaky berth out. “The ink monsters, the studio, Joey.” 

 

“Kinda.” Bendy looked down. He didn’t sound angry which Blair had tried to ready herself for. Even Joey’s name could make the small toon brake down somedays. “I’m not scared of the monsters…I mean I am but not like I used to be. I guess I’m more scared of being one of them.” He rested his head on her. “Joey…he was evil. I’m a demon and he scared me. He hurt me. He…he’s a human and he made my life awful.” He reached up and whipped some ink running down his forehead. 

 

Blair opened her mouth, but he continued. “The studio where it all happened. Where Joey made hell on earth.” He sat up. “Why wouldn’t I be scared of it?” 

 

Just then Henry walked back in seeing his toon’s ink running. “Bud?” He quickly made his way over. “What wrong?” 

 

Bendy gave the man a small smile as he knelt in front of him. “I’m okay. Me and Blair where just talking.” 

 

Paul stood by the living room door. “Henry lets go.”   
Bendy grabbed the man’s hand. “Where are ya going?”   
Henry gave his toon a small smile. “Me and Paul are just heading down into town. We’ll be back tonight.” He rubbed the toon cheek before getting up and heading out with his brother. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Later that evening Anna passed Bendy a glass of water as he shovelled the last of his dinner into his mouth. Faith and Hope had already finished their dinner and had moved outside to play and run around. It was still raining slightly, and the grass was very wet, but she made them wear their coats and boots. 

 

Blair didn’t seem very hungry but Bendy was more than happy to clean her plate for her.

 

Anan soon began cleaning everything up. She smiled when Bendy headed off and Blair soon followed. Anna put some music on and began cleaning. 

 

Lux came in and began rummaging around of something to eat. “Would you like me to make you something?” Anna put the glass she was cleaning down. 

 

Lux just shook her head and pulled a pack of crisps out the cupboard.

 

Anna moved her brown eyes to her daughter and then back down to the cups and plates she was cleaning. “You know a proper meal would be a lot better for you. And more filling. You wouldn’t be eating cookies and crisps all day.” 

 

“B eats crisp and cookies all day. Why don’t you go and complain to him?” Lux poured the last of the crisp into her mouth. 

 

“Because its Henry choice what Bendy can and can’t have. And he’s not even allowed chocolate until after lunch.” Anna put the glass down and whipped her forehead. “And Bendy eats all his dinner. You just pick at it.”

 

Lux huffed and lent on the white stone wall. 

 

“Mum, where’s cusion Bendy?” Hope and Faith ran over to their mum. 

 

“He’s with Blair but I want you two to let them have some time together.” Anna nagged the twins back outside and shut the door. She turned back to speak to Lux, but the girl was wondering out the room. Anna let a small sigh out and went back to cleaning. 

 

She hummed along with her music but stopped hearing the back door open. “Luxey?” Anna put the plate she was cleaning down and walked into the hallway. The back door was wide open. She let a heavy sigh out and headed down as the light rain let itself in. She pulled the door shut and headed back into the kitchen. 

 

As she finished washing up a few thuds came from upstairs. She stopped her music and listened, but they had stopped. Part of her thought it was her music but she decided it was most likely Lux messing around in her room. 

 

Once the washing up was done she made herself a cup of tea and looking out back as the twins played. The sky was a honey yellow and pail orange. The rain had almost stopped so she decided she would let them play outside for another hour. 

 

Anna placed her tea in the living room and had just sat down and turned the tv on when the power went out. She let an angry sigh out and rose back up to her feet. 

 

Faith and Hope where still outside playing so she made her way to the front door. She called up the Lux and the others about putting the power back on and made her way out.   
The power box was just by the shed which sat on the east side to the house. She found the power box and began sorting everything out. It only took her a few minutes and she smiled seeing the lights inside come back on. 

 

As Anna walked back to the front door she wondered how much longer her brothers would be. She’d insisted on the two heading out to spend more time with each other. Her and Paul hadn’t seen much of Henry for years and now he was back in their lives. They both knew a lot had changed but just because now she had two more daughters and Henry had Bendy to look after, it didn’t mean that the three shouldn’t make more time to just go out and have fun. 

 

She walked back around front when a white van caught her attention. She stopped and tilted her head. ‘When did that get here?’ she walked over wondering who was out here at this time. 

 

No one seemed to be in the van. She walked around trying to work out who was up here. She felt her blood turn cold when she saw the ink. The black ink dripped out form under the door. She took a step back trying to process what she was looking at. 

 

“G-Girls!” Anna body kicked in and she took off running down to the front door. “Girls!” She yanked on the front door, but it wouldn’t open. She ran around the house feeling panic and fear fill her. 

 

Was some ink monster here? Where the girl okay? Was Bendy and Blair okay? How did it get here? How did it find them?

 

She ran around into the back garden to see Hope and Faith both playing happily on the swing. She would have been ecstatic to see they were okay but there was still the matter of the fact that an ink monster was here and her nephew and daughter where inside. 

 

Hope and Faith smiled and waved over to there Mum. “Mum! Come play.” Faith smiled as Anna ran over. “Girls. Girls, I need, you to stay out here and whatever happens stay together” She wrapped her arms around them. 

 

“Mum, what’s wrong?” Hope hugged her Mum back feeling a strong sense of fear coming of her. 

 

Anna didn’t answer the question and kissed their forehead. “If anyone who isn’t me, Lux, your cusion or Blair comes out, you run.” She looked them both dead in the eyes. “Understand?” 

 

Hope and Faith looked to each other with worry. They looked back to their Mum and nodded. 

 

Anna gave them one final kiss and ran to the back door. She whispered a small thank you when it opened. She wanted to run in screaming but made sure to be as quite but fast as she could. 

 

The house was silent and that was something she did not like. She quickly checked the living room, office and kitchen to find them all empty. That was something that made her worry even more. If there was an ink monster and it wasn’t outside or down here, then it was upstairs…where her family was. 

 

Anna made her way up as quietly as she could, but she couldn’t help but think about what she might find. What is someone was hurt… what if this monster had the same intentions as the last one…to hurt Bendy. Lux and Blair would never let that happen and they would try to stop it… what if they couldn’t stop it…but what if they had? What if everyone was okay and they could just pretend this was some bad dream. Yeah. That how she’d look at it. She’d always done that her whole life and it never let her down. Just close you eyes and smile. Forget. 

 

She reached the top of the stairs and listened intensely. There wasn’t a single sound. No music. No talking or laughing. She wanted to cheek on Lux first but if it was an ink monster it would want Bendy. It had left Hope and Faith, so it would leave her be too. 

 

She felt her hands shaking as she walked down to her little nephew’s room. She just kept praying for him to be okay. He was the one who made family whole again. If they lost him they’d loss Henry. Lux would fade away again.

 

She took a deep breath when her deep brown eyes fell on a pale hand laying lifeless on the floor. Pale…short nails. “Luxey!” Anna eyes filled up as she dived for the girl laying still on the ground. She pulled Lux up and felt a soft breath exit her. Relief washed over Anna knowing her daughter was okay. 

 

“I’m getting sick and tired of this. We had a deal, you wouldn’t even know him if it wasn’t for me.” 

Anna pulled her daughter closer before looking up at the voice. In the middle of the room stood a woman but it was the lifeless Bendy she held in her arm which made Anna cry out. “Bendy!” She tighter her grip on Lux when the woman turned around to face her.

 

She had curly, blond hair, rectangular glasses and soft green eyes that narrowed at Anna. 

 

“I thought I told you to make sure she couldn’t get back in.” The woman looked over to a tall thick ink monster who snapped ink filled pens in half and just ate the pen remains whole. 

 

The woman looked back to Anna whose eyes where glued on her nephew who still hadn’t moved. “Awfully sorry to just barge in like this. I just couldn’t wait any longer to get my hands on this little guy.” She reached down and ran her hand between the Bendy’s horns. 

 

Anna couldn’t get her words together. She wanted to shout at this woman who had the gall to break into her home with this ink monster and attack her family.

 

“Good daughter you got there Anna.” The woman played with Bendy’s small white bow tie. “I’ll admit, when the power went out and she came wondering in, I through she wouldn’t be any trouble at all.” The woman looked up from Bendy and over to Anna. “She got rather angry seeing little Bendy in the hand of my inky friend.” She tilted her head to the ink monster that walked over. It’s head almost touching the celling with long, thick fingers and the rest being nothing more than an inky mess. 

 

“W-Why are you here.” Anna found the words stick in her through and she wasn’t even sure if she had spoken loud enough for the woman to hear her. 

 

The woman pushed the glass sitting on her nose up. “Well we had planed on doing this back at dear old Henry’s. It would have been so much easier. Less people around. Closer to home. But Blair stopped feeding info back on Bendy and this lovely little family you’ve got.” Her voice become so sarcastic Anna felt her blood boil. “So, I had to come all the way up here for him.” She looked back down at Bendy, a small smile curved her lips. “But no matter. I have him now.” 

 

Annas head was spinning as she panicked. “Blair…?” She looked over to see Blair standing in the corner. The young woman was looking down and her curled brown hair shielded her face. “Blair?!” Anna wasn’t sure how she was feeling right then. Anger and confusion flooded in. “Y-You’ve been using us! You used Bendy!” More water filled her brown eyes when Blair didn’t look up.

 

The woman holding Bendy looked over to Blair and pulled a thin crinkled sheet of paper out form her back pocket. “You know Blair.” She waved the paper around. “I shouldn’t give you this. You didn’t keep to your side of the deal…but I’m feeling nice and anyway we wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” She pushed the paper into Blair chest. “I’ll let you fix your mistake. Destroying one family to save your own. I like it.” An evil smile crossed the woman’s face. 

 

Blair looked down at the pace of paper as the woman reached up and ran her hand down the side of the ink monsters head. “Come along. We’re done here.” 

 

Anna felt anger boil in her chest. She gently laid Lux how remained unconscious down and pulled a broom propped up on the wall into her hands. “I’m not letting you leave with him.” She tried her best to hide the fear in her voice, but it didn’t work too well.

 

The woman just sighed. “You really want to try this Anna?” 

 

Anan gritted her teeth and tighten her fingers around the broom. “My daughter stood up to you. I think I can do the same.” 

 

The woman just laughed. “Fine.” She looked up to the monster. “Don’t kill her. We don’t want to give Henry a reason to follow.” 

 

“Follow?” Anna narrowed her brown eyes at the woman. “Your taking Bendy! He’s going to come after you! And he won’t be happy.” 

 

The ink monster walked over. Anna didn’t even know how to fight. She wasn’t her little brother. She’d never faced one of these things before. Hell, she’d never even fight any of the jerks back when she went to school. 

 

The ink monster grabbed the broom, so Anna pushed it up smacking it right into what would be it chin. It gripped loosed, she yanked her weapon free and stuck it across the face.   
It let a low glow out before clutching her neck and slamming her into the wall before tossing her across the room and into the book shelf. Books fell over crashing down on Anna as the woman and monster made their way out. “Bendy!” Anna tried to pull herself up, but everything began to spin before turning black. 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good day doesn’t always have a happy ending.   
> Hope you liked it; leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


	29. Taken part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so friendly old friend

“Where is he!?!” Henry slammed Blair into the kitchen wall. His hand clutched onto her white top as her feet barely meet the floor. Blair didn’t look scared of the fuming Henry who had her pined to the wall. If anything, she looked broke. There was no emotion on her blue eyes…just emptiness. “Tell me where the hell they took him or so help me-!” 

 

“There going to the studio. Or at least I think…kinda hard to remember.” Lux held a bag of frozen peas to her head. Anna sat at the table with the daughter rubbing her back in hope of helping her relax more. 

 

Henry let Blair go and cried. “Fuuuck!” He was about to loss it when Paul stepped in. “Hey, let’s just head outside. Some air always helps you out.” He put his arm around his little brother who pushed him off. 

 

“You think now’s the time to be relaxing! Someone’s taken Bendy and if they get back to the studio with him, I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again!” He covered his face with his hands hiding the water which filled his eyes. 

 

“Mum?” Hope and Faith stood by the doorway. “Cousin Bendy’s going to be okay…right?” Hope eyes filled up with water as her slightly older sister rubbed her back.   
Anna rushed over and pulled Hope into a warm hug. “Of course, he will.” 

 

Faith watched her Mum hug her twin before looking over to Henry who was being watched by Paul as he paced around the kitchen trying to think. “Your going to get him back, right?” Faith didn’t know if she wanted the answer. She knew they would say yes but what if that was a lie…?

 

Henry didn’t seem to hear her as he marched back over to Blair who hadn’t moved. “How long?” His rich green eyes narrowed at her. 

 

Blair’s blue, lifeless eyes moved up to him. “…The fist day.” She would have run out the room; out the huge white house and down the road screaming for her life with the way Henry’s anger filled eyes twitched but she couldn’t find a reason too. And anyway, he’d find her, wouldn’t stop until he made her pay in whatever way he saw fit…she couldn’t blame him. She’d been lying to him from day one, he had every right to blame her, yell at her and make the guilt swell up and poor out of her. 

 

“Told you there was something off about her.” Lux downed her glass of water. 

 

Henry didn’t know what to say and, in all honesty, he didn’t care what reason she had. She’d taken Bendy away by helping. Whoever she was helping…who was she helping? He looked over to his big sister who was now hugging both of her youngest daughters. “Do you know who it was? Who broke in with the monster.” 

 

Anna looked over, letting the twins go. “No… Curley blond hair, green eyes, glasses and fair skin.” She looked at her brother with worry as he tried to think. 

 

“Its Linda.” Blair held her arm as she felt everyone in the room look at her. “She told me Bendy was evil…she said he been made by her and Joey and that he’d escaped with your help. She said you were both bad people but when I got to know you for myself I realised it wasn’t true.” 

 

“But you kept helping her.” Lux narrowed her eyes at the woman who didn’t move. “She…She said if I could just keep her notified on what was happening with you guys, she would help me fix my mistake.” She looked to Henry who’s back was to her. “I tried to pull out, I swear! but she said she’d just come and kill you to take Bendy back. Then she sent the ink monster after you because, I stopped talking and then I felt even more trapped because I realised, she really was okay with killing you to get Bendy and-and he’d never forgive me for that.” 

 

Paul felt his hart sink hearing how trapped Blair had been even since meeting Bendy and Henry. Sure, she’d fucked up, but she tried to pull out and that almost got his little bro killed.

 

Henry didn’t say anything and just stormed out the room. If she really thought some pity story was going to make this okay then he really had let some twofaced, back stabbing bitch into his life…more importantly, he’d let his toon play and call her a friend. 

 

He yanked his car door open almost ripping it off its hinges. He went to jump in when Paul’s hand shut the door stopping him for getting in. Henry’s head shot up to his brother with gritted teeth.   
“Bro calm down.” Paul kept his hand on the door stopping Henry from running of on some death mission. 

 

“You have no idea what’s going on! You haven’t seen the studio! You haven’t seen what goes on down there! Bendy’s out there! Scared with some monster and mad woman and you want to what?!” He slammed his hand on the car. “Sit around and drink tea! Talk about what going on! Words aren’t going to do anything!” 

 

Paul looked down at his brother who took deep breaths of air. His hands were visibly shaking, and water glazed his anger filled eyes. Once Henry looked a little calmer Paul took his hand off the car door. “I was going to say we’ll take my car.” His head tilted over to his green car. “Moves faster than that tin can of yours.” 

 

Henry just scoffed and looked back to the house. “Anna should have weapons around right.? I’m not letting that thing walk away when we find Bendy.” 

 

The two brothers headed back inside for something they could us to fight off whatever waited for them when a crash come from the kitchen. 

 

“I’m going!” Lux pulled herself up as the room span. 

 

“No, you’re not. Look at yourself, you can’t even walk straight.” Anna grabbed the girl and helped her sit down. She looked over to Hope and Faith. “Girls, I need you to look after Lux.” She kissed the girls foreheads. “We’ll be back soon.” 

 

The twins didn’t know what to say. Neither of them really understood what was happening but they both know to get Bendy back their Mum and Uncles need their help, even if it wasn’t much. They both nodded bringing a warm smile to their mother’s face. Anna rose to her feet and looked over to Paul and Henry. 

 

Paul eyes moved around the room. “Where’s Blair?” 

 

Henry swiftly looked around the room to see Blair was nowhere in sight. Just then the sound of a car made them bolt outside to see Henry’s blue car race down the road. 

 

Henry let, and anger filled cry out before kicking the dirt ground. Hope and Faith covered each over ear blocking out the foul language that flooded out of their Uncle’s mouth. 

 

Paul frowned watching the car disappear down the road. He thought he could have helped her fix this…if she had helped get Bendy back then maybe that would be her first steep to being forgiven by them all, but she just ran away? She had seemed braved then that. He placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “C’mon. let’s go get Bendy back.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Hello? C’mon you need to get up now.” 

 

Bendy let a small whine out and pulled the covers over his head. “Just five more minutes.” 

 

“If you stay in bed for five more minutes you’ll miss five minutes of seeing everything this place has to offer you.” Henry looked down at the small ink demon who eyes poked out from under his blanket. 

 

“Ya trying to sound inspiring there, Henry?” Bendy burst out laughing when Henry dived at him. The man tickled the small demon who laughed uncontrollably. “S-Stop! I can’t breathe!” He tried to push the smiling man away. 

 

Once Henry was happy with waking the toon up, he laid down on the soft bed. “Ohh, now I see why you didn’t want to get up.” He cracked an eye open and looked at the still gigging toon. “This bed’s really comfortable.” 

 

Bendy sat up and crawled over to Henry who laid happily on his bed. “C’mon then!” He shook the man’s shoulder. “I’m up now.” He giggled as Henry pulled him down into a hug with his right arm. 

 

“Sorry, buddy, I’m not feeling it anymore. Feel as snug as a bug right here.” Henry chuckled when Bendy let a dramatic sigh out. “C’mon Henry!” The small ink demon tried to pull himself free, but Henry didn’t let up. 

 

After trying to escape for around ten second the toon gave up and rested his head on Henry chest. “This bed’s much comfier than the old mattress I had back at the studio.” His pie cut eyes travelled up to the man who smiled. 

 

“Good.” Henry ran his left hand up and down the side of the ink demons face. “What colour do you want?” He hummed softy as Bendy moved in his hold. “What do ya mean?” 

 

Henry looked to the ink demon who gave him a confused look. “Your room. You can have anything you want. Just not yellow. That gives me a headache.” He let the demon go as he felt him pulling for freedom. 

 

“Ya mean it Henry!” Bendy eyes grow and sparkled with joy. “I-I can really have my room painted?” His smile grew even more when the man nodded.   
Bendy dived at the man. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

 

Henry smiled down at the toon who’s face become buried in his chest. “No need to thank me buddy.” He wrapped his arm’s around the devil. “Things are going to be better now. I promise.” 

 

Bendy purred hearing that. He reached out for the man only to find freezing air. His eyes cracked open to see a dark room. It was huge with stone walling, flooring and some old wooden step on the other side of the vast room leading up onto a new platform. A weak orange stained light shone into the cold stone room through two large wooden doors that where wide open. 

 

Bendy pulled himself up. “Henry…?” He looked around. “This isn’t home…!” He took a step only to jump at the sound of his own footstep. The sound of his hooves bounced around the stone room like a child kicking a ball. 

 

He quickly pulled himself up not wanting anyone or thing to hear him. He reached for his tail pulling it as the silence become deafening. He tried to think. To remember. He was with Blair…. She needed to talk to him. What was it about? What had she said? But then some woman came in…Linda! She used to work with Henry…Why was she there? He rubbed his head and let an unhappy whine out. What was going on? 

 

He looked around. He shivered and gripped onto his white shirt before ever so carefully making his way over to what he could only guess was his way out. Why couldn’t he remember? What had happened?

 

He stood by the two large, old, wooden doors. They seemed to have once been painted blue but now the paint was chipped away along with the rest of this place. 

 

Bendy poked his head out but couldn’t see anyone. He took a step out into the cool summer evening air. He looked around trying to work out where he was and why he was here.   
He walked around the side of the old, stone building. It had a few large windows but no glass in them. The stone walls where chipping away; the whole place looked about ready to fall apart. 

 

Bendy walked around the corner of the building when he was meet with a white van and woman. She had curly blond hair and fare skin. She kicked the van making it sway slightly. “Stupid piece of trash!” 

 

“Are you okay?” Bendy walked over to her as his black, pie cut eyes scanned the woods that surrounded them. The woman stopped taking her rage and short temper out on the van and looked down at the small demon. 

 

“Ahh.” She smiled. “The dancing demons awake.” She pushed her rectangular blue glasses up on her nose. 

 

Bendy forced himself to look away from the woods and up at the woman. He had to think for a moment. “…Linda?” A look of bewilderment covered his face. He tried to speak, to find the right words but nothing would come out. 

 

Linda smiled. “Not happy to see me? Its been so long.” She reached down only to giggled when Bendy moved his head just out of her reach. “Aw, don’t be like that.” She ran her hand up and down his left horn. “You’ve been having a lot of fun I hear. Making friends. You and Blair got on well.”

 

Bendy pushed her hand of his horn as he remembered Blair. “Sh-She said ya…Blair was helping you…” Ink pricked his eyes as he remembered Blair pulling him into his room. She seemed worried, panic filled words flood out of her but then Linda come in a-and then the monster. 

 

Bendy backed up remembering the monster walking over to him. He tried to stop it, but it was too strong. Blair was talking with Linda. Why wasn’t she running away? Why didn’t she help? 

 

He backed up into something cold and wet. He quickly pulled away and looked up to see the ink monster looking down. It didn’t have any eyes, but it was clearly staring down at the small toon who backed away in fear. 

 

The ink monster let a raspy breath out as it reached down for the ink demon. Its long fingertips were only inches away for the shaking toon when Linda slapped its hand like a child reaching for freshly baked cookies. 

 

“What did I tell you!?” She glared at the monster who just look at her. “No touching unless I say so.” She snatched Bendy’s arm pulling him back over and into the building. “Now Bendy, I need you to do something.” She pulled Bendy behind her feeling him hit her arm and try to pull away. It was a pathetic attempt but sweet that he had a courage to try and fight back. “The Van’s busted. Don’t know why and I don’t really care.” She stopped and turned to face the small ink demon who continued to try a pull away “Be a treasure and make a portal. I am not in the mood to walk or rob someone else of a ride home.” 

 

“Lemme go!” Bendy hit the woman hand but she wouldn’t let go. 

 

“You open a portal back to the studio this will all be over. You’ll be back where you belong.” 

 

Bendy just shook his head and cried out. He gasped when she pulled him closer and gripped his left horn; yanking his head back to look up at her. “Shut up! Open a portal, right now!” 

 

Bendy glared up at the woman, he didn’t say anything to her as inky black tears streamed down his face. “Why are ya doing this!? You used to be nice!” 

 

Linda scoffed. “That was before the ink. Before Joey proved everyone else wrong and that he was right.” Her face softened at the man’s name. She pulled herself up but kept a hold of the toon’s black wrist. “His charming words. That spark he has in those silver eyes of his. His words threaded by angels.” Her green eyes travelled to the large open doors letting the last of the sun’s light in before it vanished behind the trees. “He gave us belief and trust. He knows how wrong the world is. He saved us!” Her green eyes moved down to the small ink demon. “And you choose to stay out here. Where there’s pain and misery. The studio is safe. Its full of your own kind!” 

 

Bendy quickly shook it head. “Their monsters! Joey killed everyone and then brought them back as those monsters! How can ya think he was a good person?!” 

 

Linda glared down at the ink demon. “How can you call Henry a good person. He left you. He left everyone, and you call the only person who stayed by your side a monster?” She yanked on Bendy’s arm “You’re a fool Bendy. You think anyone out side the studio can be trusted? Blair handed you to me. She helped bring you back to where you belong.”   
Bendy narrowed his black, pie cut eyes. “I’m not back there yet. Henry goanna come! He won’t let ya get away with this!”

 

Linda shoved the small ink demon down at the cold floor. 

 

The ink monster watched Linda drag the small toon over to the steps leading up. “You sit here.” She pushed Bendy back onto the steps. She turned to the ink monster. “Keep an eye on him. I’m going to try and get the van working.” She headed out side and out of sight. 

 

Bendy whimper as the ink monster moved so they were less than a foot apart. Its mouth opened showing nothing more than sharp teeth. He scooted back on the wooden step and hugged his leg. Henry would come…he had too.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Henry looked out the car window as they drove down a silent road. He felt his stomach tighten up thinking about his toon. How he was taken and shoved into some van. They would have had to come down this road to get back to the studio. Henry’s blood boiled. They where so close yet so fare. 

 

“How far do you think they took Bendy.” Anna sat in the back-middle seat with worried eyes. 

 

“They can’t have gotten far. Where only a few hours behind.” Paul moved his eye to his brother who scoffed. “A few hours? That more than enough time for them to take him back to the studio.” Henry moved his rich green eyes back to the window. 

 

“Well help us out.” Paul moved his brown and green eyes back to the road. It wasn’t to dark, but the sun was almost asleep leaving the sky as a dark blue and blood red. “Who is this woman. Linda’s her name sure but, why the hell she come after Bendy and you.” 

 

Henry didn’t look at his brother; Anna looked at her little brother who stared out the window. “She used to work at the studio. I used to…” He stopped. “I used to like her, but she didn’t feel the same and had feelings for Joey who wasn’t interested.” He let a heavy sigh out. “I don’t know what happened to her after leaving the studio but she’s probably doing this to win Joey’s heart.” 

 

Confusion come to Paul’s face. “But Joey’s dead.” He kept his eyes on the road. 

 

Henry still didn’t look at his brother and sister. “Look, I don’t know how her head works. She’s nuts and has Bendy.” He gritted his teeth. “So just focus on driving.” Anna and Paul looked at each over with worried eyes. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bendy had finally been allowed to move next to the large open doors. He looked out into the dark woods as the sun disappeared behind the trees. 

 

Bendy watched Linda work on the van while the ink monster’s eyes burned through him. It was still by the steps watching him and Bendy wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

 

He wished he at least had Bluebear and Draco. Henry had to be coming. It didn’t matter how many times Linda said no one was coming for him. Henry had come when he ran away from Ladonna and Douglas. Henry wouldn’t just let Linda come along and take him away…right? 

 

He jumped when the van’s engine popped and began to run again. Linda laughed in victory and quickly called the ink monster over to help her put everything she had used to fix the van back in. 

 

Bendy scooted away from the door and walked over to the stairs. If he was going back to the studio he wasn’t going back without a fight. He pulled himself up the wooden steps as Linda’s muffled voice rejoiced on how clever she was. 

 

The upper level was very similar to the lower one. Large windows with no glass and everything was stone, but this level had large stone pillars. Bendy walked around feeling his body shaking from how cold it was. He winced with ever step he took echoing around the room. He made his way over to one of the glassless windows on the opposite side to the building to Linda and the ink monster. 

 

He held onto the stone wall, looking down. You could simply walk out the large holes in the wall. Bendy gulped seeing just how high up he was. It must have been at least twenty Henrys all standing on each other’s heads. His black, pie cut eyes moved around the woods below him. 

 

He held his tail but froze seeing a car. It was Henry’s? Bendy felt a wave of relief wash over him as he smiled with happiness. Henry had come! He knew he would!

 

Bendy ran across the stone room. His tail danced behind him and his smile grew more and more with the closer he got to seeing Henry. He ran past a stone pulled only to have a hand wrap around his mouth and pull him towards them. 

 

Bendy let a muffled cry out as the ink monster let what seemed to be a low and raspy laugh out. He pulled the toon up with its hand wrapped around Bendy mouth. The small ink demon tried to kick out at it, but his legs weren’t long enough. 

 

Linda walked over smiling. “Tut/tut, someone’s not being a good boy.” She walked over and ran her hand between the toons horns. Bendy wanted to yell at her but the monster just tightened its grip around his mouth. Bendy felt his eyes prick with ink as he has held up like a stuffed toy. 

 

Linda pinched Bendy white cheek. “Now. Let’s get home, shall we?” Her smile grew when Bendy tried to object. The woman just smiled and turned around. “C’mon along.” 

 

Bendy moved his eyes to the ink monster who leaned in so their faced where only inched apart. It let a low snarl out and smiled. Bendy whipped and reached up holding the monsters thin, inky arm as it began to follow Linda who was already half way across the room. 

 

Linda was by the steps when from out of nowhere a plank of rotting wood was brought down on her head. She cried out; collapsing to the cold, stone floor. The ink monster looked over. Linda pulled herself up. “Help me you fool!” She narrowed her eyes at the monster who dropped Bendy. 

 

“No! Don’t let him go you poor excuse for a monster!” Linda yelled out as someone raced past Bendy who was in a small daze and took off running with him in their arms. 

 

The ink monster turned back to see Bendy being carried away and down the other set of stairs. “Get him back you fool!” Linda screamed at the monster who followed. 

 

Bendy held onto whoever had grabbed him. He didn’t care who it was as long as they weren’t on Linda side. He looked up to see Blair. “Blair!” His black pie cut eyes widened. 

 

Blair didn’t say anything as she raced outside the building. She ran around the building to where she had parked Henry’s car, but the ink monster walked out blocking her path. She took a step back and slipped behind the stone wall. 

 

She silently prayed it hadn’t seen her and would go away. 

 

“Why are you here?” Bendy pulled himself out of Blair’s arms. 

 

Blair watched the monster look around trying to find them. She looked to Bendy letting him see how badly she must have been crying. She looked exhausted with mascara running down her face and blood shot eyes. “I sorry. I messed up.” She reached out for the small ink demon who just backed away form her. “I never wanted this Bendy. Please you have to believe me.” 

 

“Believe you? You’ve done nothing but lie to me. You lied to Henry. I through ya cared. I through ya where different but everything you said. All that time we spent to together only ever happened because you were working for Linda.” Ink filled his pie cut eyes. “We only ever meet because you thought I was a monster!” 

 

“No! I-I didn’t Bendy. Please, I tried to back out, but Linda sent that ink monster after you! I felt horrible and I didn’t know what to do! I tried, honest! I didn’t know who I could tell!”  
“Me!” Bendy pointed to his chest. “We could have told Henry and he could have helped.”

 

“You seriously think he would have help me! I was to far in! He would have taken you away from me!” Water streamed down Blair face.

 

“Don’t try to make Henry look bad! Ya the one who did this!” Bendy teeth sharped. “Henry and his family are the only ones who care about me! He might seem mean sometimes but look where being nice to people got me! Trusting someone who never even cared about me!” 

 

“I do care about you, Bendy! I only ever agreed to help her because she said she could fix my mistake!” Blair watched the small toon grip his horns as his ink seemed to rise on his back. “What mistake?” Bendy narrowed his eyes at the woman who whipped her eyes. 

 

“Conner! He’s dead because of me! My brother’s dead because of me and she said she could help me fix it. She told me how Joey had brought living cartoon to life and she said she could do the same for me.” She pulled a piece of paper out from her blue rain coat pocket. “I know, I never really spoke about him…I know it probably seemed like I wasn’t still being eaten away with by guilt, but it hurts knowing he’s gone because of me. He was out that night to help me and now he’s gone.” She whipped her eyes and let a shaky birth out. “When you told me about what the studio was like, I realised it would be better to let him rest in peace than try to bring him back and I realised I was just swapping one mistake for another by betraying you.” 

 

Bendy whipped the ink running over his left eyes away He held his hand out. Blair reached out too but the small toon shook his head. “Let me see the paper.” 

 

Blair was confused but pulled the paper out and passed it to the small ink demon. Blair herself hadn’t even looked at it. Once Bendy had been taken and it was given to her she’d been so caught up with trying to get Bendy back she’d almost forgotten about it. 

 

Bendy’s eyes ran over the paper. He let a small sigh out and walked over to the stone wall. He pulled his glove off with one of his hands and began drawing a pentagram.   
“Bendy?” Blair took a small step towards the demon who continued drawing on the wall. It only took a few minutes for him to finish. He took a step back and waited. Nothing happened for a few moments but the two froze then the ink monster walked through it. The ink monster went straight for the ink demon, sending itself and Bendy to the cold floor. 

 

Blair cried the toons name out and ran over, but the ink monster’s ink was already running over the small toon. What the hell was it doing?! It wasn’t here to kill Bendy! Blair yanked on the monster, but it wouldn’t let the much smaller ink creature go. 

 

Blair hit the monster back when all that remained was Bendy’s small, white gloved hands. She felt her knees go weak as the toon continued to disappear into the monster. She went to scream when someone sent a baseball bat right into the monster head. It was sent back crushing down on its back. 

 

Blair watched Henry slam the bat into the monster head. She rushed over and grabbed the small demons arm to pull him out. It took three pulls with all her strength but Bendy was yanked out form the monster. He wasn’t moving which made Blair hart stop. 

 

Henry snatched the demon out of her arms and whipped the monster’s ink off his toon’s pale face. “buddy?” He laid the demon down but kept his arm on the back of Bendy’s head.

 

Paul and Anna rushed over. “I told you to wait!” Anna quickly knelt down when Bendy coughed and wheezed for air. Henry wrapped his arm around his little toon who hugged him back. 

 

“You-you came for me.” Ink ran down Bendy cheek. Henry rubbed the demons small back as Paul and Anna looked to the monster with laid on the floor. “What the hell is that thing.” Paul looked down to his bro who let Bendy go allowing Anna to hug the shaking toon. 

 

“Ink monster. I think it’s like the searchers, but it got itself in need of ink.” Henry pulled his toon back into his arms. “I don’t know.” 

 

They all froze hearing a car start. Paul, Blair and Anna took of outside to see the white van racing away and into the night. Blair frowned well Paul smiled. “Looks like someone not so tough without her ink monster. 

 

They looked over to see Henry walking away with Bendy in his arms. “Henry!” They ran over to the man and small ink demon. “Henry?” They all stopped a few feet away from Henry who stopped and turned around.

 

Blair watched Bendy hold onto Henry as his eyes opened and closed. 

 

“Henry, Linda ran off.” Paul walked over. “Should we go after her?” Anna looked to Paul, but Henry shook his head as he looked down at his sleeping toon. “Leave her. Bendy’s back so just go home.” He walked over to his car.

 

“Henry?” Anna went to follow but Paul put his hand on her shoulder. “Let him go sis.” Anna went to object, but her eyes moved to Blair who watched Henry walk away with pain and sadness in her eyes. 

 

“I have to admit. When I saw you driving away I didn’t think we would ever see you again.” Paul watched Blair blue eyes move to him. “Looks like it would have been better that way.”  
“You saved Bendy.” Paul smiled. “Got to count for something.” 

 

Anna nodded slowly. “And Henry didn’t bite your head off. That always a good sign.” 

 

Blair looked over to the Henry’s car watching him carefully put his toon in. “Where is he going?” She looked back to the brother and sister. 

 

“Maybe back to mine…or home.” Anna frowned. “Wherever he goes he better let me know they’re both okay.” She looked back to the woman. Anna wasn’t sure how she felt about the woman anymore. She’d welcomed her into her home, only to find out she been helping some mad woman who was obsessed over a dead man, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel sorry for Blair and wanted to thank her for helping save her littler nephew. Even if she had been part of the reason this had all happened.   
Paul tapped the girls shoulder. “C’mon. I’ll gave you a ride home.” Blair seemed a little taken back but thanked him. 

 

They all got into Paul’s still worrying about what Henry was doing. Anna decided if she returned home and her little brother and nephew weren’t there then she would call Henry.

 

Blair looked back to the old stone building. She wasn’t sure what Linda had given her. she’d been promised her brother would return if she drew the pentagram the same way it was on the paper…she slipped down in the car seat. Linda had been lying to her the whole time. Just like she’s done to Bendy and Henry.

 

 

 

The studio 

 

“So, you let him get away.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Joey. I was so close. Blair wasn’t as easy to manipulate as I thought.” Linda held her hands behind her back. The room was dark with the only light coming from some candles dotted around the room. They flickered as she watched Joey run his hand over the wooden desk. 

 

“Shame. I really thought you would do a good job, Linda. I miss my little ink demon.” He pulled his hand up as his white shirt sleeve rolled down to reveal his veins were black as ink. “Its angers me to know Henry has him. He belongs to me and yet he’s spending time with that back-stabbing piece of shit!” Joey flung the desk over like it weighted nothing. 

 

Linda watched the man breath heavily with anger. “I can do it Joey.” She took a step closer to the man. “I promise. I won’t disappoint you again.” A small smile curved her lips. “I’ll do anything for you…you know that.” Her voice was soft and full of love. She kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

 

Joey kept his back to her. “Oh, sweet, sweet, Linda.” He turned to face her. “I know you won’t.” He drove a small silver dagger into the woman’s chest. She gasped before it was yanked out of her. She stood there in the weakly lit room for a moment before Joey kicked her back, sending her into a pool of ink. 

 

Joey whipped the blood off his small weapon on his black jeans. He pulled his soft grey hair back before walking over to another table with some candles on. “Now.” He picked a candle up. “Where are you…” He blew the candle out. “Old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t think, I would make you wait all week, did you?  
> Hope you liked this crazy little story (Taken) Feel free to leave a comment!


	30. The past that lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Bendy may be two peas in a pod now but it wasn’t always that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so…been a while. Sorry, about that. I’ve just been working on my own book and just doing some things that I don’t often find time for but, I hope you like this! P.s don’t know when I’ll next upload, but it will either be on the 30th of this months or sooner. My timetables a little messed up but it won't be long. promise.

Henry sat in his office which was lined with pictures and drawings of Bendy. He looked over at some of the other workers who were drawing away with black ink pens. The room was quiet with the only sound being pen on paper and muffled voice from other parts in the studio. 

 

Henry pulled his chestnut brown hair back before putting his head back down to work. He loved this. Getting lost in his work. Whenever he had a problem, an ink pen and sheet of paper could fix it. 

 

He looked up when someone stood in front of his desk. “Oh, Hello, Linda.” He gave her a small but warm smile. 

 

“Heya, Henry.” She smiled pulling a chair over. “Mind if I ask you something?” She moved her blue, rectangular glass up, so they sat in front of her green eyes. “Joeys been spending a lot of time with Bendy but I want him and me to go out for lunch, but he always brings Bendy. Do me a favour and if you see the little pest just keep him around for a while. I want some special time with Joey.”

 

Henry had to think for a moment. It was so odd to hear about the devil he had destined wondering around in their world. “You don’t think Joey will just come looking for him?” His rich green eyes travelled back down to the paper he was working one. It had a small house with some trees dotted around. 

 

“I’ll just tell him the demons with you. You can do this for me, right?” She leaned over the desk getting uncomfortably close to the young man’s face. 

 

It took him a moment, but Henry gave her a small nod earning a kiss on the cheek from the woman. “Thanks, Henry~” Linda smiled at the young man before getting up and heading up the steps and out the room.

 

Once she was gone, that’s when Henry realized his face was hot. He was turning red and when the other workers looked over it got even worse. He quickly jumped out of his seat and out of the large office. 

 

Heading down to the kitchen he saw some of the other works. 

 

“I'm telling ya. If he doesn’t keep to his side of the studio, I'm out of here.” Wally crossed his arms leaning on the dark brown, wooden wall. 

 

Norman listened to the younger man ramble on and complain about his and Sammy's relationship. His dark brown eyes moved over to Henry and a small wave of relief washed over him. “Hey, Henry! Got any news to share?” 

 

Henry walked over, arching a brow at the larger man. “Even if I did what makes you think I'm going to go talking about it.” He gave the man a small smile. 

 

Wally pulled himself up and looked to Henry. “Hey, I heard you and Joey was the ones to bring Bendy to life. Are people trying to make me leave because summing rituals and bring cartoons to life isn’t something, I signed up for.” 

 

Norman shrugged. “I’ve seen the little guy a few times. He's actually really cute.” 

 

“Cute? I don’t think cute, is the right word to describe an ink demon, monster, cartoon which was brought to life with dark magic.” Wally drown hair fell over his drown eyes.

 

“He gave me a lolly.” Normal pulled a small orange lollypop out of his shirt pocket. “He said, Joey gave him a whole bag and was handing them out to everyone. Wouldn’t give us any of the blueberries. Said he loved those ones.”

 

“Yeah, well, probably took your soul as payment,” Wally muttered under his berth. 

 

Sammy walked down and arched brow seeing the three men talking in the hallway. “And what are you all doing standing around? Don’t you have to work to be doing?” He looked down at the men. His dirty blond hair was kept in a neat ponytail with his blue and green eyes that narrowed at them. 

 

Norman turned to look at the younger man. “We were talking about Bendy.” 

 

Sammy grunted. “Why spend time on it?” He crossed his arms.

 

“Well, I don’t like working with it around. I’m telling ya, with how small he is, I’m going to end up tripping over him.” Wally looked to Sammy who didn’t seem impressed. 

 

“Just keep away from it. It’s nothing more than a pet, Joey wants to keep around the studio.” Sammy turned to leave but Wally spoke. “Henry, why did you two to make it? You really think bringing the star of the cartoon to life is going to save the business?” 

 

Sammy turned back around to face them. “You helped make it?” He seemed confused which made Henry think about how he would answer the question.   
“Yes, I mean, it was Joey's idea. He just dragged me into it.” Henry crossed his arms with them all looking at him. 

 

Sammy seemed slightly surprised but did question the matter any further. “Do one of you want this. I don’t feel like walking around with it.” He pulled a green lollypop out form his long brown coat pocket. 

 

Normal laughed. “Aww, he gave you one too.”

 

Sammy just huffed and tossed the lolly at Wally who threw it at Norman. “I don’t want it! Probably cursed.” 

 

Normal laughed and offered one to Henry who politely declined. “Well, I'm off back to work.” He unwrapped one of the lollies. “See what everyone else is up too.”   
Wally picked up his broom up and began cleaning again. 

 

Henry wondered back down the hallway. He reached the office door when he saw the small ink demon he had helped make only three days ago down the hallway. The toon was talking with some of the other workers and holding a large bag of lollies up for them all. 

 

Henry slipped back into his office and made his way down the wooden steps. Everyone else was still working hard and some had gone to make hot drinks, filling the room with the smell of hot coffee. 

 

Henry sat down at his desk. He’d got back to work. He was on his second image when the office door opened, and the small ink demon wondered in. Everyone looked over and watched the small toon make his way down the steps with a bag of lollies. 

 

Henry watched the demon talk to some of the other workers and hand out the sweets Joey had given him with a smile. 

 

Henry let a small sigh out and got back on with his work. He didn’t know how to feel about all of this. Everyone else seemed to have made their minds up about the demon. Some liked him and thought he was cute, while others didn’t, he kept away from them but Henry didn’t know. He helped make it…so he should love it. Like how Joey loves it, but he doesn’t. Hell, he hasn’t even spoken to it and every day he comes in he says he will but doesn’t; the longer he goes without saying anything to it the harder it gets. 

 

He looked down at his work but felt himself tense up when the small, ink demon stopped in front of his desk. “Heya, Mr. Henry.” It walked around the man's desk.

 

Henry almost felt obligated to answer it. It sounded like a young boy. 

 

“Mr. Henry? Its Bendy.” The toon grabbed the man’s black trousers only to jump back when Henry quickly got up knocking the toon back slightly. “Sorry, I'm very busy.” He quickly headed out of the room. 

 

Once out of the office, Henry took some deep breathes. Why was it so hard for him? Joey gotten on with it the moment they summoned it and yet he couldn’t even look at it. He swore under his breath before walking down the hallway. 

 

He headed out into the back where Joey was having a break. He was sat on an old bench and took a puff of his cigarette. The older man smiled seeing his friend and tapped the spot next to him. 

 

“why so glum, Henry?” Joey asked.

 

The sky was a soft blue and a chilly wind blowing over them.

 

Henry just muttered that he was fine and watched Joey smoke. “How are you and Bendy getting on so well?” He moved his eyes down and twiddled his thumbs. 

 

“Why? Aren't the two of you getting on?” Joey arched a brow at Henry who shook his head. “No, it's just…I don’t know.” He looked back down. “You’ve been getting on with him so well but me…I don’t seem to be getting anywhere with it.” 

 

“Well, what are the two of you doing?” Joey put his cigarette out. 

 

Henry sighed and told his friend about finding this all a lot and that he doesn’t understand how he can get on with the demon.

 

Joey smiled and wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulder. “Just play with him. He likes games, oh and bring in some sweets. He likes that too.” 

 

Henry arched a brow at his friend. “So, just spend money on him? And play games? That it?” 

 

Joey laughed. “What else would there be to do?” He smiled at the younger man who gave him a week chuckle. “Y-Yeah. Silly me.” He looked up at Joey who stood up and headed back inside. 

 

Henry sat outside tapping his fingers together as he tried to think about how he would talk to the ink demon. Bendy knew he had helped make him but the two hadn’t even spoken. 

 

After sitting outside for a while longer Henry made his way back inside. He decided he couldn’t go looking for the ink demon but next time he saw him, he’d talk to it. 

 

Heading back down into his office he found a blueberry lollypop on his desk. He looked over to the other worker who told him the demon left it for him. 

 

Henry frowned, great, now if he didn’t find the toon and say thank you or it would get upset and think he didn’t like him. 

 

He headed back onto the upper level and began looking around for the studio for the ink demon. It wasn’t allowed to leave the studio, so it had to be around here somewhere.   
Henry looked in one of the offices to see Linda sitting alone in the small room lessening to the radio. She was lessening to the radio and seemed rather sad. 

 

“Linda?” Henry stepped into the room. “Everything okay?” 

 

Linda turned her head to look at the man. She gave him a small nod. “You looking for Bendy?” She said in a sad tone before looking back to the small music box. “He’s with Joey. As always.” 

 

Henry walked over to the woman. “Are you okay?” He pulled the small wooden set out and sat down. 

 

“It’s just Joey showing that demon with all his time and affection.” She slummed down in her seat. “Never thought, I’d be jealous of a living cartoon.” She laughed weakly before moving her head to look at the young man. “I don’t know what to do.” Water filled her pale green eyes. 

 

Henry leaned over placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it's okay. You don’t need to do anything.” He gave her a warm smile and rubbed her back as Linda whipped her eyes and took some deep breaths. 

 

“I don’t…?” She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. 

 

“Of course, you don’t. You’re an amazing person. You're pretty, you’re the smartest person I know. You don’t need to make Joey notice you. Just let him see you for you.” He smiled when Linda giggled and pulled some of her blond hair behind her ear and thanked him. 

 

Henry sat with Linda for a while longer before heading off and down to Joey's office. He went to knock but the sound of Joey and the toon talking made him stop. He pressed his ear to the door. 

 

“Well if you tell me, I can help…come now my devil, what is the matter?” 

 

“Its nothin’ Joey. I’m fine, really.”

 

“I can tell something wrong. You know you can talk to me.”

 

“…I-I don’t think Mr. Henry likes me.” 

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“Because he doesn’t! He doesn’t even look at me…Do ya think he hates me? I think he hates me, but I don’t know why he would. Did-did I do something wrong.” 

 

“Henry isn’t a friendly person. He doesn’t have much patience either and he could upset you. It may be best for you to stay away from him.” 

 

“Stay away from him…like not try to talk to him? But maybe, I could help him see, I’m not bad. I could help him work or something’, I just want him to like me.”

 

“Henry just doesn’t want to be around you Bendy. Trust me. You need to believe me; other people will lie to you. I won’t.” 

 

Henry pulled away from the door feeling a mix of confusion and anger. ‘what the hell is Joey doing?! Making me sound like someone Bendy should be scared off.’ He gritted his teeth as he made his way back down to his office. 

 

The other workers looked up seeing the red-faced Henry march in and slump down in his seat. 

 

He muttered to himself thinking about Joey and what he had said. Joey knows he was finding this all a lot and yet he had the gall to give him advice only to turn around to Bendy and tell him to keep away from him! 

 

He tried to finish the drawing of the demon but in his anger messed it up sending a stream of ink across the drawing. He hissed before scrunching the drawing up. 

 

“Do ya not like drawing me?” 

 

Henry almost jumped out of his skin at the childlike voice; quickly turning around the see Bendy a few feet away looking up at him. 

 

Great, the first time he was going to really talk to the little guy and it's about him scrunching up a drawing of the toon in anger. Great work, Henry. 

 

The toon tilted his head when Henry just looks at him with wide eyes and the ruined drawing in his hands. 

 

Henry pulled himself back into reality and gave the toon a nervous smile. “No…just messed this one up.” He throws the drawing in the small din by his desk and got back to work.  
He could see the demon out of the corner of his eyes walk around his desk a few times before stopping and reaching into the small bin. Henry couldn’t help but stop working and look down at the demon who began scrunching the paper. 

 

“That rubbish Bendy,” Henry commented. 

 

Bendy sat down on the wooden flooring and spread the paper out so it now laid mostly flat. “Wow. Is that me?” He held the crinkled sheet up for the man to see. 

 

The drawing was of the toon but shading and size was all wrong. “Yeah. But it's not right.” He took the paper out of the toons gloved hands and tossed it back in the bin. 

 

“I like it.” Bendy pulled the drawing back out. “If you don’t want it. Then can I have it?” 

 

“If you want too but it’s wrong.” 

 

“No, it's not.” 

 

“Yes, it is. Look the shading all messed up.” 

 

“Well, I like it. He’s just a little different is all.” The toon got back up with the drawing in his hands. 

 

Henry moved his eyes back to the drawing he was doing of the toon. 

 

“Mr. Henry?” Bendy moved slightly closer to the young man. 

 

“You can just call me Henry, Bendy.” He looked down at the demon whose face lit up when hearing this. “Really?” The toon smile grew when the man nodded. 

 

Henry watched the toon say his name a few times as though he had just learned it. 

 

“Henry?” Bendy asked as his tail danced behind him. 

 

“Yes, Bendy.” 

 

“Do you like me?” 

 

A look of guilt crossed the man’s face making a Bendy frown. “I-I only ask because I haven’t gotten to see you…you were there when I woke up but after that, you seem to have been avoiding me…” The toon tail dropped and his head fell. “A lot of the workers don’t seem to like me all that much and I don’t like thinking you don’t like me either.” 

 

Henry swore under his breath making Bendy look up at him with worry, but he didn’t get to speak as Henry took a deep breath and looked down at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it seem like I don’t like you. I do. I just…this is all a lot. Everyone else working here seemed to have made their minds up about you but I don’t know how to feel about it all. I helped make you and yet I had no idea how to feel about you being alive and not on the page.” 

 

A small frown comes to the toons face as he watched the man run his hand through his thick brown hair. “Am I too different?” He held the drawing of the Bendy which wasn’t draw correctly. “Do…you not like me because I am real?” He looked up at the man with slight confusion hoping what he was saying made sense. 

 

Henry looked at the drawing of the demon and then the living one. “There is no such thing as too different Bendy, although being different can often make people feel uncomfortable and sometimes scared, just give people time and most will come around, however not everyone likes everyone and sometimes you just have to accept that, the same as you will find that you won’t like everyone.” He was more than a little taken back when the toon hugged his leg, he looked down at the demon hugging him letting a small smile curve his lips.

 

“Bendy, I’ve been looking for you.” Joey walked down the wooden steps to the office. He arched a brow seeing the two and asked if everything was alright.  
“Joey look!” Bendy grinned holding the drawing up. “It's me!” his tail danced behind him.

 

The older man smiled. “I can see.” He placed his hand between the demon’s horns and looked to Henry. He didn’t say anything, seeing the younger man looking down at the small toon. “Come, Bendy, I have something for you in my office.” 

 

“Oh, could I stay with Henry a little longer.” He looked up at the man who shook his head. “No. Henry has work to do.” He moved his silver eyes to Henry who pulled his gaze away from the demon. “Isn't that right. Henry?” 

 

Henry sat up slightly. “Um, yeah, but feel free to stop by sometime, Bendy.” He smiled down at the demon who grinned back up at him before being pulled off by Joey.

 

Henry watched Bendy be pulled up the stairs by Joey. He smiled when the demon turned around giving him a big smile and waving goodbye before the door was shut behind them.

 

BANG!

 

BANG!

 

BANG!

 

Henry ground slowly opening his eyes to the sound of heavy rain. His whole body was in pain and that’s when the realized he wasn’t in his bed, but his car? Oh, that’s right! 

 

He pulled himself up and rubbed his face when someone banged on his window causing him to jump and look over to see a shocking wet Anna glaring at him from out in the rain.   
It wasn’t dark with the sun just coming up. The sky was a soft blue with honey yellow and orange with so black birds flying around in the cool sky. 

 

Henry yawned pulling himself up and opening the door. Anna quickly jumped in and Henry sighed realizing now he had a wet car to deal with. 

 

Anna pulled her wet blond hair over her shoulder and drained in dry sending some water onto the already wet car seat. “We’ve been looking for you! Bendy was in tears when he woke up to find you gone.” She narrowed her brown eyes at her younger brother who let a heavy sigh out. 

 

“I just need some air.” Henry lent back in his seat. 

 

“Needed some air?” Anna looked at him with anger. “You slept in the car?” Her annoyed expression offends when Henry didn’t say anything but instead look away and out of the car window at his sister large, white home. 

 

“Henry? Are you okay?” She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

 

Henry didn’t look away from the house but let a heavy sigh out. “I can't do anything right.” He let a weak laugh out. “I don’t know what to do.” His laughing faded into what was almost tears. 

 

“Henry, it’s okay. Bandy’s home now. This will all be okay?”

 

“No, it won't!” Henry eyes locked with his sisters. “I let him live! This all happen because I was too afraid in the moment to kill him!” All anger washed from Henry’s face and sadness and fear replaced it. “I let this happen.” He looked away from Anna hiding the water running down his face. 

 

Anna couldn’t find any words. She didn’t know what to say. “You let him live…?” Who are you talking about Henry?” 

 

“Joey!” Henry cried. “I had a perfect chance to end everything, but I didn’t take it! It was all so much; I just couldn’t do it! I couldn’t kill him.” He quickly whipped his tears away.  
“Being faced with killing your best friend. I know he wasn’t the Joey I once know but thinking back to when we were kids and how I spent most of my life with him…I couldn’t do it…” 

 

“What happened. Henry, please let me help.” Anna placed her hand on his shoulder with worry in her eyes. 

 

Henry let a long, shaky breath out. “Bendy’s emotions were everywhere. After everything that had happened with Alice and Boris, he didn’t have any strength in him.”

 

Five months ago

 

“I don’t like it when people come into my kingdom and make trouble.” Joey held his hand behind his back and smiled at Henry who was leaning on the old, wooden wall. 

 

They were in a large room with the office light letting a yellow tinted glow of and flickering. A searcher held Bendy hostage on the other side of the room. 

 

“Henry!” Bendy tried to pull himself free from the searcher's grip but it wouldn’t let go. He wanted to change into his monster form to help, but he couldn’t find the energy to do it.

 

Joey walked over to the small toon who used all the energy he had left to try and free himself from the monster's grip. “Bendy, my devil darling, don’t tell me you're serious about him.” Joey took the demon’s chin in his hand forcing him to look up at him. “He left you. Do you really think he means what he says?” He smiled, lowing his head down to look into the toon large, black, pie cut eyes. “I’m the only one you can trust.”

 

He let a pain filled cry out when Bendy bit into his hand with sharp teeth. Joey pulled away narrowing his eyes at the demon as black ink ran from his wound. He struck the demon across the face with the back of his good hand making Bendy whine as he hit the floor. 

 

Henry pulled himself up and yelled at Joey making him turn around. The older man smiled. “Don’t let him go.” He pointed to Bendy who tried to pull himself free again as the man walked off and over to Hendy who held his axe.

 

“This is between you and me.” Henry tightened his grip on his weapon. 

 

“Yes, just wish you hadn’t gone and turned my own creation against me.” 

 

“You did that all by yourself.” 

 

Joey snarled at the young man and ran at him with inhuman speed. 

 

Henry held his axe up but didn’t get to bring it down on Joey as he was slammed back into the wall sending the weapon flying across the room.

 

Hendy punched the man in the face, but Joey didn’t even seem to feel it sending his old friend across the room with a plank of old wood. He tossed the wood to the side and picked the axe up making his way to Henry. 

 

Henry rolled onto his back hearing Bendy pleading with Joey not to hurt him. 

 

“You're in my kingdom, Henry.” Joey brought the axe down on the man who rolled out of the way just in time. The axe hit the wooden flooring and there was a large snap. Joey pulled the axe up only for the ground to give way and cave in. 

 

Joey's foot slipped through the hole which quickly grew leading down to what looked like endless floor levels that Henry and Bendy had been trapped in. 

 

The hole grew and Joey slipped through but not before grabbing Henry’s leg. 

 

Henry reached for the axe only to grab it moments before falling into the hole. 

 

Henry and Joey fell down smashing through the weak wood work Joey had used to fix whole in the flooring. They seemed to be falling through the studio, but it was so dark Henry couldn’t work anything out. Not that any of this was on his mind as right now he feared the landing. 

 

“This was my dream and you ruined it! You couldn’t just have stayed away, could you! No! You just had to come back!” Joey hissed at the man moments before they crashed through some flooring and everything when black.

 

Henry opened his eyes to be met with a flickering light. He rolled over to see the hole they had fallen through and a small pile of wood that had fallen through with them. Henry chocked as he pulled himself up. His body full of pain. 

 

He looked at the axe in his hand and smiled. ‘Glad someone stayed with me through all of this.’

 

He looked around but couldn’t work out where he was. It was one of the hallways but which one he couldn’t say. 

 

The sound of Joey grounding made him look over to the rubble. He walked over and moved some of the wood to see his old friend and boss laying in the rubble with a large, sharp plank of wood through his stomach. Inky blood stained the wood and Joey eyes where full; weak smile on his face. 

 

He let a raspy, weak laugh out. “Well, I guess this is it…you win.” He lead his head back down. “Go on then old friend. This is what you wanted.” 

 

“Wanted?” Henry looked away from the older man. “I never wanted this Joey. You were my best friend.” He moved his rich green eyes back to the man. “Did all those years mean nothing to you?” 

 

“Of course, they did.” Joey choked. “You just never dreamed big enough.” 

 

“Well, maybe you dreamed too much.” A frown came to Henry’s face. “I promised, Bendy, I’d kill you.” 

 

Joey laughed. “Did you? My own devil darling want’s me dead…” His face softened as he fell silent. 

 

Henry watched the man he’d grown up with for a moment before letting a sad sigh out. “I can't kill you, Joey.” He turned his back to the man. “But I can't help you either.” He walked away from the man who didn’t call out or say anything but simply laid in silence. 

 

Henry felt as though the whole thing had been rather anticlimactic and tried to cheer himself up with how it may have ended in a movie. He promised himself not to tell Bendy he hadn’t killed the man. With wounds like that, Joey could be dead soon anyway. 

 

Back in the car

Henry didn’t look at his sister after telling her what had happened. “I thought he could have died but he didn’t…it’s been eating away at me and when I woke up in the night with another nightmare about it I didn’t want Bendy seeing me.”

 

Anna rubbed her brother back. “It is going to be okay, you just have to tell Bendy.” 

 

“No!” Henry looked at her with wide eyes. “I can't tell him, he’ll hate me.” 

 

“He deserves to know, Henry. Do you really want to leave this. You don’t want him finding out form anyone else or when this would make the most drama?” Anna took her brother's hands. “Tell him that you're scared.” She squeezed his hand. 

 

It took a moment, but Henry took a deep breath in and nodded. They got out the car and headed down to the house. 

 

Hope and Faith were in the kitchen with Lux who was drinking some coffee. The twins gave their uncle a warm smile well Lux pointed to the room next door. 

 

Henry walked with Anna who kept her hand on his back.

 

“I want Henry!” 

 

“He’ll be here soon, I'm sure.”

 

“But I want him now! Why doesn’t he wanna be near me?”

 

“It's not your little guy. He just wanted some time to himself.” 

 

Bendy stood in the middle of the room facing Paul as he whipped his face. “I just want Hen-Henrys.” 

 

“Hey, buddy.” 

 

Bendy quickly turned around to see Henry standing in the doorway with Anna. “Henry!” The toon quickly ran over to the man who knelt down and hugged him. “Why did ya leave me! I thought ya left me!” 

 

Henry rubbed the back of the toon’s head. “I'm sorry. I just-I need to talk to you.” He pulled the toon back, so he could look him in the eyes.   
Anna asked Paul if he could help her I the kitchen letting the two be alone. 

 

Henry told the demon what had happened with Joey and that he wasn’t gone. That he hadn’t killed him because he was scared. Bendy didn’t say anything as Henry told him what had happened and when he was done the toon remained silent. 

 

Henry took his hands of the demon, preparing himself to be shouted at but Bendy didn’t say anything which made worry fill him even more. 

 

“Bendy?” Henry asked in a quiet and worried tone. “Bendy, I'm sorry.” 

 

The toon’s black pie-cut eyes moved to the man. “You lied to me…” 

 

Henry felt his heart drop. “I know. I just didn’t want you to be scared. I didn’t-!” Henry was stopped by the toons slapping him across the face. It didn’t hard much but Henry was so taken back he didn’t know what to do. Bend never dared do something like that. 

 

The toon didn’t show any remorse for hitting the man. “You don’t get to decide what I should and shouldn’t know Henry!” Ink pricked the demon's eyes. “Why would keep that from me. Why can't ya just tell me things!”

 

“Because I love you and it’s my job to look after you!”

 

“That doesn’t mean you lie to me! I want to look after you too, but all ya do is lie and keep stuff from me…don’t you trust me?” 

 

Henry fell silent watching to demon whip ink away from his face. “I just want you to let me help you, I just want to protect you” Bendy hugged the man as his ink dripped. 

 

Henry wrapped his arms around the small toon. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Anna lent in the doorway with tow hot drinks for the two. Henry and Bendy hugged a while longer before they let each over to and Henry scorched the toons horns. They both walked over and Anna who gave them their hot drinks before joining the others in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s anything you want to see let me know. I want the next chapter to be something a little more light-hearted after everything that happened but I don’t really have any ideas so anything you have would be awesome. It can either be with Anna and the family or back at Henry's.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, they always make my day.


	31. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family been through a lot recently, don’t you think? Time for a day out together.

Hope and Faith stood outside their cousin's room. A warm ray of sunlight shone down on them as Faith stuck her head into the room. 

 

“Is he asleep?” Hope hugged the pink clothing in her hands as a smile came to her face. 

 

Faith pulled her head out the room and gave her twins a large grin and nodded. 

 

The two giggled. “This is goanna be fun.” 

 

“Girls?” 

 

The twins jumped, looking down the hallway to their Mum, who stood by the top of the stairs with a basket of laddery. “What are you doing?” She arched a brow at the two girls who looked at each over. 

 

“Nothing…” Faith gave her Mum an innocent smile. 

 

Anna looked at the tow who smiled at her. After thinking and question the girls intentions for a moment she nodded. “Okay, just don’t wake your cousin.”   
The two girls nodded watching their Mum head down. 

 

The two waited until they couldn’t hear her anymore before sighing in relief. Faith looked back into the bedroom Bendy slept in. She signaled to Hope and the two made their way in.

 

Downstairs, Henry had just finished his breakfast and was beginning to wonder how long Bendy planned on sleeping in. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and went to call up to his toon, when Hope and Faith both came running down, laughing and pushing each other. 

 

Henry moved out of the twin’s way and watched them take off into the kitchen to hide. He was more than a little confused but Bendy soon followed still half asleep and wearing a pink tutu. 

 

Henry smiled. “You’re wearing that to the Zoo?” 

 

Bendy rubbed his eyes letting small yawn out before giving the man a very confused look. 

 

Henry chuckled and moved his eyes down to the tutu. Bendy clocked on and looked down letting a small gasp out. “How?” He turned around in circles very confused with how the tutu had got on onto him. 

 

“I think the girls wanted to play dress up.” Anna smiled walking over. “You look lovely.” 

 

Bendy face turned a soft grey. “Hope! Faith!” He ran down the hallway and into the kitchen where Hope and Faith waited for him. 

 

“Aww, you look so cute!” Hope went to pull the toon into a hug but Bendy slipped under her arms and dived at Faith who laughed as the two fell back. 

 

Lux walked into the kitchen, stopping by the entrance to see Bendy on top of Faith who was laughed uncontrollably as Hope trying to pull the demon off her twin. Lux watched for a moment before muttering that it was too early for this and walking off. 

 

“You can’t go putting tutu’s on people!” Bendy shouted as Hope final pulled him off Faith, who rolled around on the floor laughing. 

 

“Paul! Paul tell Hope and Faith they can’t go doing this to me.” Bendy ran to the man who sat at the dinner table. 

 

Faith sat up. “Yes, we can.” 

 

Paul just laughed so Bendy yelled for Henry only to be quickly silenced by Hope. “Okay-Okay were sorry. But we only did it because we wanted you to dance for us.” Hope tapped her fingers together nervously. 

 

“We do?” Faith asked as her laughter died down. 

 

“Dance for you?” Bendy looked up at the girl who nodded. “Yeah! We heard you're really good at it.” She smiled at the demon who cheeked turned a dark grey. 

 

“Well of course I am. I’m Bendy, Bendy the dancing demon.” He smiled pointing to his chest. 

 

“So, you’ll dance for us?” Faith asked pulling herself off the kitchen floor. 

 

Bendy nodded making the girls cheer. Paul put the newspaper he was reading down and watched as Bendy began dancing for the girls. 

 

Faith watched not seeming all that impressed as it was ballet but Hope dark eyes sparkled and she was buzzing with joy.

 

Bendy dancing around the kitchen for the twins and when done pulled into a warm hug by Hope. “That was amazing!” 

 

Bendy coughed feeling as though he was being crushed by the girl. 

 

Henry and Anna walked in smiling and letting them all know that they would be leaving soon. 

 

Bendy got changed into his green shirt and ran back down for his breakfast. 

 

Anna placed some croissants and jam in front of the devil, who thanked her and tucked in. 

 

“You’re a very good dancer.” Anna smiled over her shoulder at the toon who swallowed his mouth full and thanked her.   
Anna washed up asking Bendy if there were any animals he wanted to see. 

 

Bendy finished his breakfast thinking about the question. “I don’t know many animals.” He drank some of this apple juice. 

 

“What about lions?” 

 

“You mean flamingos?” Anna smiled at the demon as she took his empty plate and glass. 

 

The toon nodded. “Yeah! They’re so pretty. But I don’t mind what we see. I’m just glad we all doing something together.” 

 

A warm smile crossed Anna face, “Me too.” 

 

Lux called in telling them everyone was ready. Anna emptied the sink and picked Bendy up. She carried him out to the car where everyone else was ready to go. 

 

Bendy had the joy of sitting between Hope and Faith as usual. Anna had picked the Zoo because she thought it would be good for Bendy to know more about animals and it was a hot day, so everyone would get some sunshine. 

 

Bendy listened to the twins who told him all about the animals. Paul made a few jokes but it didn’t take long for the girls to begin cheering and laughing when the Zoo came into view.   
“Bendy! Bendy! Bendy! Look!” They shook the small devil sitting between them. “I want to go see the giraffe!” Hope giggled while Faith screamed about seeing the crocodiles.

 

They drove around, and Anna found them a spot under some trees helping to keep the car cool while they were gone. 

 

Hope climbed out helping her cousin out too. Faith went to get out the car on her side but her seat was pushed forward by Lux, so she could climb out. 

 

Faith complained as she sat trapped between the back of the passenger seat and her own. 

 

Lux just smiled before jumping out. She looked over to Bendy and Hope. Anna was putting a pink sun hat on Hope who smiled before putting some sun cream on. 

 

Bendy looked over to Henry seeing the man standing by Paul looking down. He went to walk over only for Anna to call him over and have him put a red sun hat on with some small strings handing down all around it. 

 

Bendy watched his Aunt put sun cream on Faith who complained. 

 

Lux walked over with a colourful map. She knelt down next to Bendy and held the map out for them both to look at. “Any animals you really want to see?”

 

The toon tilted his head looking at the map. “What’s that one?” He pointed to one of the black animals located on the map. 

 

“That’s the Bears.” 

 

“And that?” 

 

“Rhinos.”

 

“That?” 

 

“Hippos.” 

 

“And that?” 

 

“That’s the zebras.”

 

“We get to see them all, right?” 

 

“Don’t worry, Bendy. We’ll see them all.” Anna tapped the small demons head. “The animals are why we are here after all.” 

 

Faith ran over and snatched the map out of her sister’s hands. “Where are the crocodiles!?” Her brown eyes danced around the map looking for the animal she wanted to see. 

 

Anna took the map off the girl. “We’ll see the crocodiles when we get to them. You just have to be patient.” 

 

They all headed into the Zoo. It wasn’t too busy but looked very big. There was a carboarded cut out of a monkey with a speech bubble welcoming them. 

 

Bendy looked up at the cut out of the monkey. It was much bigger than him, 

 

“Hi!” Bendy smiled and hugged the cut out. 

 

Faith giggled. “It’s not real Bendy.” She pushed the cut out over making the demon glare at her. “don’t do that.” He walked around pulling the cut out up. 

 

“You’re so silly, Bendy.” Hope smiled as she pulled the demon into a huge. 

 

Bendy gasped for air as the girl hugged him. 

 

Anna called the twins over allowing Bendy to breathe again. He watched the girls run off. “I’m not silly.” He crossed his arms moving his pie-cut eyes up at Henry who talked happily with Paul. 

 

“I'm not silly. Am I, Henry?” Bendy forward pulling the man’s jeans. “Of course, you’re not.” Henry picked him up and placed the toon on his shoulder. 

 

They all headed over to the giraffes; Hope giggled as she watched the animals stretch up and eat some of the leaves off the trees. “Aren’t they pretty, Bendy?” She smiled at her cousin who nodded. “Yeah. They’re really tall.” 

 

“I want to see the crocodiles!” Faith huffed and crossed her arms. 

 

Lux rolled her eyes and told her to shut up and wait. 

 

When they reached the pandas; Paul joked around saying he’d love to be one. 

 

Lux didn’t want to laugh but found if far too hard not to when Paul tried to inmate the sound pandas made. 

 

They moved onto the elephants and watched the animals walk around and splash in some shallow water. Bendy gasped being lifted of Henry’s shoulder and placed on Pauls. 

 

“What do you think of the Elephants, Bendy?” Paul moved his brown and green eyes up to the demon who smiled. 

 

“There cool. But I wouldn’t want to get stepped on one.” 

 

Paul laughed nodding in agree meant. 

 

After looking at the cheetahs and lions the family made their way into a small building which was very dark. Everyone made their way in but Bendy who stayed outside in the sunlight. 

 

“Wow!” Faith dark brown eyes lit up as she ran over to a small glass box which was full of small sticks and leaves. 

 

Hope walked over and asked her twin what she was looking at. Faith smiled and told her to have a look. 

 

Hope was slightly nervous but walked over. She ran her hand through her long hair, pulling it over her shoulder as she got closer to the box. She looked into the lit box and narrowed her eyes. “I don’t see anything.” She leaned in even more only to scream and jump back when a large spider crawled out from under a leaf inside the box. 

 

Faith giggled but continued looking into the box watching the spider crawl around. 

 

Hope shivered feeling as though hundreds of spiders were on her. She looked around the dark room seeing Anna and Henry both talking by one on the boxes; Paul with Lux both watching the spiders nut she frowned when not seeing Bendy anywhere. 

 

She headed back out having to squint her eyes with how bright it was, but she founded Bendy close by watching some of the colourful birds. “Bendy, is everything okay?” 

 

The toon jumped but quickly nodding. “Yeah, just umm…” She pulled his tail. “Just looking at the birds.”

 

“You’re not still upset about me and Faith putting that tutu on you, are you?” She asked with a worried look.   
Bendy shook his head. 

 

The girl sighed in relief. “That’s good. It was fun.” She walked closer to the small ink demon. “So, what wrong? Is it the spider? Because I don’t like them either” 

 

Bendy shook his head. “No…it’s the building. It's dark…I don’t like the dark.” 

 

“Aww, don’t worry.” Hope took the toons hand. “It's not scary.”

 

Bendy frowned getting pulled into the building. 

 

Hope pulled him through the plastic sheets which replaced the door and into the darkness. It was warm, the only light came from the boxes the bugs lived in.

 

Bendy felt his stomach tighten the longer he was in the dark building. Hope and Faith both stayed with him looking at the bugs. 

 

Anna made her way over to the kids smiling and asking if they liked them. 

 

Hope was less enthusiastic about being in a room full of bugs, but Faith nodded showing her Mum some of the ones she had found hiding under leaves and sticks. 

 

Anna smiled, happy her girls were having fun but took notice of how tense Bendy was. She took his hand leading him out of the building. 

 

It was as if the toon been holding his breath in there and coming out he relaxed and took some deep breaths. 

 

“everything okay sweetie?” Anna knelt down as lots of people walked past them. “You look stressed.”

 

Bendy nodded. “Yeah, just don’t like the dark.” 

 

Anna nodded in understanding. “Don’t worry. Were out now.” She rubbed his horns smiling when Bendy purred pushing his head into her hand. “I like the Zoo.” He smiled at her.   
“I’m glad. We all need to do something together. A lot happened in such a short amount of time.” 

 

Bendy face softened but he nodded. “I’m just glad everyone’s okay.” His tail swayed slowly behind him. 

 

Anna nodded giving the toon a warm hug. She still wasn’t completely over everything but was doing her best to hid it, letting Bendy enjoy some time with his family. Henry was doing a good job of hiding his worry and not letting Bendy pick up on how stressed he was, so she knew she could too. 

 

After a few more minutes the others came out and headed to the toilets, where all the girls headed inside leaving Henry, Paul and Bendy outside.   
Bendy sat by Henry and asked if he had any ink pens. 

 

Henry nodded and pulled an ink pen out his coat pocket and took the lid off. Ever since Bendy stated drink ink again he would sometime ask for it while they were out, so now Henry carried some pens around with him for the devil. 

 

“Here you go.” He held the pen down to Bendy who smiled and thanked him. 

 

Paul smiled watching Bendy drink the ink. He wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulder. “You enjoying the Zoo?” 

 

Henry smiled. “It’s good. Could do without the heat.” He pushed some of his brown hair away from his rich green eyes. 

 

Paul nodded. “Yeah, but it’s nice. Well, get some ice cream at the café.” 

 

Both brothers laughed when Bendy gasped jumping up and down cheering. 

 

Hope and Faith ran out the toilets and both screamed with joy when Bendy told them they were getting ice cream.

 

Lux and Anna came out smiling at the sight of the three cheering for ice cream. 

 

Paul put Bendy on his shoulder and they headed down to the Bears pen who were busy eating their lunch. The wolves ran around and played, and Lux enjoyed them the most. 

 

Bendy looked up watching the Monkeys swing around in the trees and eat fruit. “I like the monkeys.” 

 

“Why? Because your one.” Lux laughed high-fiving Paul who laughed as well. 

 

“I’m not a monkey. I’m a cartoon. A cartoon who can dance.” Bendy smiled down at the young woman. 

 

Faith smiled. “Yeah, unlike you, Lux.” She jumped back letting a small squeal out when her older sister glared down at her.   
Anna let a slightly nervous laugh out. “C’mon now. Let’s move on.” 

 

They came to the crocodiles and Faith was more than happy watching them sitting around and swimming in the murky water. “their awesome!” Faith cheered watching the animals.   
Bendy wasn’t too keen on them and whined when two began fighting with each over. 

 

Paul noticed this and cleared his throat. “Bendy, why did the Gator cross the road?” He smiled up at the demon who sat on his shoulders. 

 

Bendy looked down at the man. “I don’t know…why?” 

 

“Because he couldn’t cross the golf lane!” Paul let a heavy but joyful laugh out.

 

Bendy giggled covering his face as his tail danced behind him. 

 

Lux huffed. “We're not even looking at Gators. They’re crocodiles.” She pointed down at the animals. 

 

“Stop being such a butt face Lux, it was a jock.” Faith smiled high fiving her twin sister and laughing. 

 

Lux wondered why she even try’s. 

 

They headed down to the café for some drinks and sandwiches. Faith pushing Hope aside to sit by the window. 

 

Everyone sat down leaving Bendy a seat by the window which he got rather angry and upset about and pulled on Paul’s trousers pleading with the man to move so he could sit next to Henry. 

 

Paul looked at Henry and smiled tapping his brother's shoulder before getting up. 

 

Bendy fell back as Paul walked around the table moving for the demon who happily thanked him and climbed up into the seat with assistance from Henry. 

 

Soon everyone had their lunch, Hope and Faith talked about school as it was starting soon which Bendy seemed interested in and began asking what they did at school. 

 

“Well, I’m learning maths.” Hope smiled proudly. 

 

“Maths is boring. I’m doing pe. I ran around the whole field last year.” Faith had a huge grin on her face. 

 

“I want to run around the field!” Bendy smiled pulling himself up.

 

“But you can’t.” Hope thanked her Mum who passed her a strawberry ice-cream.

 

“Why not?” Bendy frowned his tail hanging off the chair. 

 

“Because you don’t go to school.” Faith licked her chocolate ice-cream.

 

Bendy looked to Henry. “Henry, can I go to school please.” He grabbed the man’s arm. “I want to run around the field.” 

 

Henry sat down with the toon. “Sorry, buddy but school isn’t somewhere you belong.” Henry rubbed the toons horn as he passed him an ice cream. 

 

Lux smiled. “You should be happy. No one liked school.” 

 

“I like school.” Hope smiled. 

 

“Yeah, well you’re not relatable. I am.” Lux finished her blueberry ice-cream.

 

Anna shook her head. “Lots of people love school. You get to learn and work out who you are.” 

 

“More like they decide who you are.” Lux leant forward to look Bendy in the eyes. “Don’t listen to anyone who tells you schools a good place, B. When I was at school, they tried to move me onto a more ‘successes’ career path. They have you work your ass off doing things you’ll never use when you leave. They also say, everyone is different and that we should express ourselves, but then slap and exam or text paper in front of you, with every single one the exact same. How can somehow different to someone else be treated by the same paper.” 

 

Anna laughed. “Ignore her.” She smiled at the toon who didn’t look very excited anymore. “School is a good place. Lux wouldn’t be able to be a writer if she hadn’t gone to school and learned how to read and write.” 

 

“Yeah, I also could have felt school five years sooner and started life.” Lux narrowed her eyes at her mum. 

 

“You learned a lot in those five years,” Anna commented. 

 

“A lot I’m never going to us. A scientist needs to know about science but why would I?” 

 

“You could write about science.” Anna let forward to look past Paul and at Lux. 

 

“Why would I write about sciences. I’m not some weirdo sitting up in my room all day working out if green and purple make an expansion.” Lux narrowed her pale green eyes at her mum. 

 

“No, you just a normal weirdo.” Faith giggled only to scream when Lux dived across the table at her. 

 

Paul grab Lux holding her back while Hope took her sister's hand and the two ran out of the café. 

 

Bendy watched Anna yell at Lux who yelled at the laughing twins.

 

Henry scooped the toon up and carried him out back. Leavening the café was much quieter and the sky was turning a bright yellow. 

 

“Looks like it’s getting late.” Henry put the demon on his shoulders. 

 

Bendy nodded. “Yeah, but this was fun.” He smiled down at the man who smiled back up at him. “Good. I’m glad you had fun, after everything that’s happened, I think everyone needs cheering up.”

 

Bendy nodded. “Agreed. Aunt Anna said we going to the gift shop.” 

 

Henry sighed but smiled. “She probably wants to get something for Douglas and Laddona.” 

 

Bendy nodded. “Yeah. Mabey we should get something too.” 

 

Henry chuckled. “Really?” 

 

Bendy nodded with a huge grin on his face. “You could get a mug. With a monkey on it!”

 

“I have lots of mugs back home,” Henry commented. 

 

“Miss Pip don’t think so. She said you need some new ones because all yours have chips and the nice pictures are all gone.”   
“Pip said that?” Henry arched a brow. 

 

Bendy nodded.

 

“My mugs are fine.” A small frown crossed Henry’s face.

 

“Well, Miss Pip don’t think so…so let's get you one. Or two?” 

 

“two mugs?”

 

“Oh, Henry, if one wasn’t enough you could have just said.” Bendy wrapped his arms around the man's head. 

 

Henry laughter nodding. “You caught me. I really want two mugs. One with a lion and the other should be…” 

 

“a monkey!” Bendy giggled when Henry pulled him down from his shoulder. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” He gave the toon a warm huge before heading back in hoping that Anna, Lux and the girls had calmed down at least a little. 

 

 

In the gift shop, Hope looked at the pink tops with flamingos on. Faith stood by the clothes rack too. Both twins held outfits that they found appealing. “I like this one.” Hope smiled holding a pink top out 

 

“Eww!” Faith stuck her tong out. “This one.” She smiled holding a green one with a crocodile on.

 

It was getting dark and much cooler. A calm wind blow through the shop as Lux paid for a few pens with animals on, while Henry was looking at the mugs with his sister. Hope and Faith began arguing over who was right about…something? 

 

Paul walked over with his own top and smiled. He called over to Lux who held her bag of pens. She arched a brow at him but couldn’t help but smile seeing he had a green top on with a Gator on it saying the joke he’s told earlier on it. 

 

Hope and Faith were still yelling at each over. 

 

“Pink!” 

 

“Green!”

 

“Pink!”

 

“Green!”

 

“Rorer!” 

 

A lions head popped out from the clothes rack making both girls scream and take off running. 

 

Bendy pulled the lion mask off laughing, quickly being joined by Paul who bellowed as his face turned red with laughter. 

 

Henry laughed shaking his head while Anna scoped the laughing toon up. “I’m taking it you would like this.” She smiled taking the mask out of the hands of the demon.   
Bendy gave her a huge grin and nodded. “Yes, please.” 

 

Once everything was paid for the family headed back out into the car park. The sky was honey yellow and orange and a cool wind blew over them as they headed to the car. 

 

Bendy was busy walk and playing with his lion mask but was soon chased by Hope and Faith wanting revenge. 

 

Henry smiled watching the toon out run the girls who soon collapsed to the ground, yelling out that they’ll get the small ink demon. 

 

Bendy ran to Henry who scooped him up while Paul and Anna picked the girls up. 

 

Lux smiled. “Have to admit…this wasn’t bad. I mean sure, I could have finished that work Hugo gave me, but this was fun too.” 

 

Anna smiled. “I’m glad.” 

 

They put the kids who had all drifted off to sleep in the car. Both girls rested their heads on the sleeping toon who purred softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.   
> feel free to leave a comment!


	32. Hope and the Dancing Demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry thinks back to one of his other toons. Hope has to face her fear, with some help from a dancing demon.

Henry ran down the endless wooden hallway lined with posters of the demon who was right behind him. He looked back over his shoulder to see the monster Bendy charging right around the corner after him letting an anger filled roar out. Henry ran down the hallway as quickly as he could.

 

That the hell had happened to this place? More importantly what had happened to Bendy? He hadn’t seen Alice or Boris anywhere and Bendy was out of his head, assuming that was Bendy but who else could it be? He pulled a door open slamming it shut behind him. The wooden plank fell down locking it in place. 

 

Henry took deep breaths; he stepped back when Bendy began hitting the door from the other side. The man didn’t move, listening to the demon smash on the door.  
Bendy stopped hitting the door but began to let a low demonic growl out. 

 

Henry felt frozen to the ground as the growling continued. The sound of ink splashing came from the other side before everything went silent. Henry questioned if the demon was gone but his new environment caught his attention. He’d never seen this part of the studio. Then again, he’d come to realise that he’d never seen much of the studio at all. How much work did Joey do in the years he was gone. 

 

Henry rubbed his face and turned around to see he was in a small room stocked with bacon soup. Looks like a supply room. 

 

He walked out of the room and wandered around. He had no idea how long he’d even been down here anymore. It felt like forever, but it’ probably only been day or two. He stopped when a can of soup rolled out from around a corner. 

 

“Hello? Is someone there?” Henry took a small step back. It couldn’t be Bendy, so…who else was down here. “I know you’re in here. Come out and show yourself.” 

 

He clenched his hands on his axe ready for whoever walked out. He felt his heart stop when an all too familiar wolf walked out from around the corner. 

 

“Boris?” 

 

The wolf gave the name a never smile. “Hey, Henry.” 

 

The man looked at the wolf for a moment. “Yo-your alive?” He walked over to the wolf who gave him a small nod. 

 

“Well, as alive as you can be down here” His pie-cut eyes moved to the room Henry had just been in. “C’mon. We should get out of here.” He signalled for the young man to follow. 

 

Henry didn’t need to be told twice and followed the talking wolf down the hallway. “How are you alive…this place is crawling with stuff that wants anything it finds dead.” 

 

The wolf didn’t look at the man but continued walking. “You just get used to it.”

 

“Used to it?” Henry frowned. “Boris are you okay?” Henry put his hand on the wolf’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m fine.” He pushed the man’s hand off. “We need to get to the safe room.” 

 

Henry was more than a little confused and worried about the wolf but nodded and let him lead.

 

Once they arrived at the safe room Boris shut the door and locked it. He walked over to a small round table and sat down. 

 

Henry looked around the room. There was old oven by the table along with some shelved which were mostly empty. It was mostly soup cans and books. The man looked over to Boris who played around with the radio. Music began to play, and he slumped down in his seat.

 

The sound of a creaking floor board echoed around the room; Henry wondered if was down to how badly this place had been kept in cheek or things moving above them. “How long have you been down here?” He walked over to the table where the wolf sat. He pulled a chair out for himself. 

 

“I don’t know.” He looked up from his large gloved hands. “How long have you been gone?” He smiled. “Feels like forever but it probably been like, what, two years maybe three? I don’t know.” He shook his head but gave the man a small smile. “It’s practically impossible to keep track of time down here.” He looked at the man waiting for an answer for how long this place had been his and his friend's prison.

 

Henry moved his eyes away from the wolfs. “It’s been a bit longer than that…” He frowned and could feel the wolf looking at him. “It’s been ten years, Boris.”  
Boris didn’t say anything, but his ears dropped immediately and all emotional was washed from his face. 

 

Henry couldn’t look at the wolf knowing the heart break in the wolfs eyes would make him curl up and the guilt consume him.  
Boris looked at Henry for a moment before looking back down. 

 

Henry knew the wolf wouldn’t be interested in talking but needed some answers about what had happened while he was gone. So, he pulled a pack of cards sitting close by. “How about a game?” 

 

Boris's eyes moved to the cards. He seemed to think about it but nodded and they played cards for a while. Henry felt slightly better about everything when seeing the wolf cheer up playing their game. 

 

“So…it’s just you?” His rich green eyes moved up. 

 

“Is now.” Boris didn’t look at the man sitting opposite him.

 

Boris won the first round and they were just setting the next one up when the wolf chuckled. “Wow, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. You know how hard it is to get Bendy to sit still and play a round. Never mind that he likes to change the rules, so he wins. I played a round or two with Alice, but she was more into her dancing and music.” His smile faded slightly as he held a stack of cards in his hands. 

 

“What happened to Alice?” Henry looked up for his cards. He knew whatever had happened he wasn’t going to like it, but he needed answers and he needed them now.

 

Boris placed a card down on the table. “Susi come down one day and asked to speak to Alice. We didn’t see her after that.” He looked through his cards. 

 

“Did you look for her?” Henry asked as he placed some of his cards on the table. 

 

“Of course, we did.” The wolf seemed angry and hurt by the question. “We didn’t know if she been caught by one of the searchers or even worse. One of those ink monsters.”  
“Ink monsters?” Henry's eyes moved from his game and to the wolf who nodded. 

 

“They’re like the searchers but much bigger. Kinda look like people just taller and covered in ink. They don’t have faces, but some have mouths which are just full of sharp teeth. They spend all their time looking for more ink and even take the searcher if they get desperate.” 

 

Henry arched a brow. “So, do they need the ink? Like you”

 

Boris looked confused. “I don’t need ink. Neither does Bendy or Alice. We just like it. Like how some of you humans and your coffee. We can go without it. Just feels like we need it sometimes, but we won’t die without it, but I think the ink monsters do. those things never stop looking for it. They find one ink source drink that up and move onto the next.”

 

The wolf shivered. “One almost got Bendy when we were looking for Alice. He wondered over to a section of the studio filled with ink. He thought Alice might be down there but the moment he put his hand in the ink this huge ink monster come out and tried to pull him in. I heard him cry out and got there just in time to get the thing off him. But he never touched it since. Can’t say I was feeling like a glass of ink after that either.”

 

Henry watched the wolf look down with sad eyes. “Sounds like you did a good job of looking after him.” He gave the wolf a warm smile. 

 

Boris shook his head. “If I’d been doing a good job then why has he like lost his mind. He doesn’t even know who I am anymore.” 

 

A blood-curdling roar ran throughout the building which was quickly followed by the sound of a fight breaking out. 

 

Henry looked up at the ceiling as the room shook. “Is that normal…?” He looked back at the wolf how placed some cards down. “Yeah, could be Bendy or Alice. Maybe both.” He lent back in his seat. “I hate this place.” 

 

Henry looked at their cards. “We’ll get out of here. All of us.” 

 

Boris looked up. “Really?” He gave the man a look which told Henry he didn’t believe him. 

 

“Yes, we will. You, Bendy, Alice and Me. You can all come live with me. I owe you all that much.” 

 

Boris pie-cut eyes lowered. “That would be nice to believe.” 

 

“Then believe it! I’m getting you all out of here.” 

 

“It’s hard to believe when you watch belief turn a man insane.” Boris stood up. 

 

Neither Boris or Henry said anything. Henry didn’t know what to say. This was all his fault. None of this was meant to happen. It was never meant to be like this. 

 

“I’m going to bed. You should get some sleep too, you can sleep in there.” The wolf pointed to a nearby room. 

 

Henry quickly got up as the wolf went to close his door. “Boris.” 

 

The wolf turned around to look at the man. 

 

Henry couldn’t seem to find the words for a moment. “I-I’m sorry.” 

 

Boris' ears dropped. “I know you are.” He closed his door leaving Henry alone. 

 

“Henry? Henry, I can’t sleep.” 

 

Henry groaned opening his eyes. It was dark but the sound of thunder crashing down and lighting that lit the room up made Henry sit up. His older brother was fast asleep snoring. He rubbed his eyes feeling someone climb onto his bed, but he didn’t need to look to know who it was. “You okay, buddy?” 

 

Bendy sat down on the bed by Henry’s knees. “The thunder woke me up.” His black pie-cut eyes moved to the window as the rain hammered down. 

 

Henry wrapped his arms around the toon and pulled him until the toons back was pressed against his stomach. “Yeah, it is getting pretty loud.” He rested his head between the toons horns. 

 

“Henry?” 

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“It’s just…you were keeping that secret about Joey and I just wanted to know if you were okay. You saw the studio too, I thought you might want to talk about it.”

 

“There’s isn’t anything to talk about bud.”

 

“But-” Bendy was cut of Bendy Henry who told him to drop it. The small toon fell quite looking down at his cheeked pyjama top.

 

“Boris. You two stayed together…” 

 

Looked up at the man. “Yeah.” A smile crossed the toons face. “He looked after me. I looked after him too, but he was really nice to me…I miss him.” 

 

Henry nodded hugging the toon. “Me too.” 

 

Bendy sat in silence before standing up, wobbling slightly. “Let’s play.” He took the man’s hands trying to pull him up. 

 

“Bendy, its 3 in the morning.” Henry pulled the toon back and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“But playing always cheers me up.” He reached up cupping Henry’s face. 

 

The man chuckled. “We have Hopes show tomorrow and you can’t go falling asleep in it.” 

 

Bendy smiled. “I won’t be tired, I promise. Please. Just for a little while.” He continued cupping Henry's face until the man began to tickle him. 

 

“Wait.” Bendy laughed uncontrollably. “I didn’t mean this ga-game!” 

 

Henry smiled down at the laughing demon. “You wanted to play.” 

 

Bendy squirmed in the man’s arms laughing and gasping for air. “Pleas s-s-stop!” 

 

Henry just laughed but quickly stopped when seeing Paul sitting up in bed smiling at them with tired eyes. 

 

Henry looking away in embarrassment. 

 

Bendy took some gulps of air before rolling over to see Paul. “Hi, Paul!” Bendy smiled his face a light grey from being tickled. 

 

“Hey, Bendy.” Paul let a low yawn out. “You two do this at home too?” He smiled. 

 

Bendy pulled himself up. “No, Henry is normally to sleepy to even talk to me at night.” He smiled up at Henry who ran his hand through his hair seeming to be lost in thought. “We should play a game. All three of us.” 

 

“No, no, no.” Henry picked the toon up and carried him over to his bed. “You need to sleep. Hope won’t be happy if you fall asleep tomorrow.” 

 

Bendy frowned and took hold of the man's green top. 

 

Henry sighed. “Let go.” 

 

A devilish smile crossed the toons face. “No.” He shook his head making Henry chuckle. He went to tickle the devil to make him let go but Bendy quickly let go of his top to cover his tummy. 

 

Henry smiled rubbing the toons horns. “Just get some sleep.” 

 

Bendy watched the man walk over to his own bed. The toon laid in bed for a while, listening to the rain and constant crashes of thunder which would light the room up for a split second. Bendy still hated thunder. Nothing good ever seemed to happen when it was around, therefore, it always put him on edge. Images of ink monsters standing in the room would creep into his head and when he ran away just to get away from Douglas and Ladonna. 

 

Henry and Paul's banter soon stopped and they both fell asleep, soon followed by Bendy. 

 

The next morning Bendy helped Anna wash up from breakfast. She washed the plate and cups while Bendy dried. 

 

“Thank you again for helping honey, I always get this done so much faster when you’re here.” Anna gave her nephew a warm smile. 

 

Bandy’s tail danced behind him. “It's okay Aunt Anna. I like helping you.” Bendy put the plate he’d dried away. 

 

Anna smiled down at the ink demon. “So, I don’t mean to bring bad memory’s back but how do you feel about Blair?” She watched her nephew put the plate away. 

 

“I don’t know…I know more than anyone who manipulative Joey can be…I know how scary it is when you get into something and don’t see a way out. I know she would have worried about telling me, she would have been scared to tell Henry.” Bandy’s black pie-cut eyes moved down. “But I don’t think things can ever go back to the way they were. I think I can forgive her…but I’m never going to forget.” 

 

Anna wrapped her arms around the toon. “Well, whatever happens just know you have us. I won't ever let anyone hurt you.” She placed a soft kiss on the toons forehead. 

 

Henry and Paul both came. Paul picked Bendy up placing the small ink demon on his shoulders. “Shall, we go? Hope will be waiting for us.” 

 

Anna nodded and they all headed out. 

 

Faith sat with Bendy while Lux took Hope's normal seat. 

 

Faith began telling Bendy about the show. How ballet wasn’t really her thing, but she was proud of the twin sister to have finally joined a club and be doing a show for the whole town to see. 

 

Lux didn’t seem to have much to say about it. Just that she was coming for the cake they served after. 

 

Anna smiled as they pulled up outside the main town hall. It was huge with red brick walls. There were some large windows and lots of people were making their way inside. 

 

Bendy stood outside looking up at the building. He pulled his tail as Paul stopped behind him. “Pretty big, isn’t it?” 

 

Bendy nodded. “Kinda looks like a church.” 

 

Paul once again picked the toon up and perched him on his shoulders. “Yeah, but it’s not, don’t worry.” He moved his brown and green eyes up to the devil who looked up at the building. “Have you ever been in a church.” 

 

The toon shook his head. “No. But I think that’s a good thing.” 

 

“Why? I mean, I know you’re a demon, but would anything happen?” 

 

Bendy hummed. Thinking about the question. “I don’t know…but I doubt it would be anything good.” 

 

Paul nodded with a small frown. “Well, we just need to remember not to go to any churches with you. I know Anna takes the twins ever Sunday.” 

 

Bendy gave the man a nod. “Yeah, but she lets me stay home.” 

 

The family all found their seats and Bendy sat between Faith and Lux. 

 

It was dark with large red cartons and gold ribbons everywhere. Lots of lights shone down onto the main stage leaving the audience in darkness. Bendy pulled his tail but didn’t find the dark too bad with his family all around him. 

 

There had to be around 200 people but was surprisingly quiet. 

 

Lux opened a bag of jelly beans and began eating them. 

 

“Lux.” Anna leaned forward to look past Faith and Bendy. “You’re not meant to be eating in here.” 

 

Lux shoved a handful of jelly bean into her mouth. “This show is more than two hours. I’m eating.” She held the bag out for Bendy who smiled and took a handful. “Thanks, Lux.”  
Anna sighed sitting back as an old woman walked out onto the stage. She had long grey hair kept up in a neat bun with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. She looked stunning in a long red dress. 

 

She smiled welcoming everyone to the ballet show. She began talking about her childhood and how ballet was a way she found to help her relax and focus. 

 

Lux lent over to Paul who sat next to her. “Does stretching your body into odd shapes and waking up with swollen ankles sound relaxing to you?” 

 

Paul smiled. “No, but she looks good in red.” 

 

The woman welcomed a small group of girls up who began dancing. The audience didn’t say anything, but all sat in silence watching. They all seemed to be enjoying it with smiling faces everywhere, but it was so quiet. Just the soft music filling the large room.

 

Bendy quietly asked his Aunt when Hope would be coming up. She smiled and told him she was doing a solo and was number ten. 

 

Bendy watched boys and girls all come up and dance. They all seemed really happy and twirled and danced on the large wooden stage. The soft lights would follow them around and once one group was done the audience would clap and the ballet teacher would welcome a new dancer on stage.

 

Bendy smiled watching but it didn’t take long for Faith to begin complaining. Lux pulled her phone out and began playing games while Paul fell asleep. 

 

After a young boy was done the ballet teacher came out as the audience finished clapping. She smiled and welcomed number ten out. Bendy smiled sitting up and this also caught the attention of Faith and even Lux’s , whose eyes moved up from her phone to the stage. 

 

Henry sat up nagging Paul who coughed and said he was awake as he rubbed his eyes.

 

They all waited but Hope didn’t come out. 

 

The old woman called her out again, but she didn’t come. She looked nervous and quickly skipped ten calling another group of boys out in her place.  
The family all frowned upon not seeing Hope came out. 

 

“Mum why didn’t Hope coming out?” Faith looked up at Anna who frowned. “I don’t know.” 

 

Bendy watched the young boys dance around the stage. He slipped down from his seat and crowed under the seats. None of the family noticed the toon slip away with it being so dark. 

 

Bendy came out near the front by some steps leading onto the stage. He climbed up and slipped behind the curtain into the back. 

 

Backstage was dark. There was lighting equipment everywhere with wires and some chests with pink tutus hanging out. 

 

Bendy walked around whispering for Hope. It was much colder back here, and the sound of the music rolled on. The toon wasn’t sure where to find his cousin so he walked over to one of the doors and pushed it open. 

 

It was a well-lit room with pink walls and bean bags everywhere. There were lots of mirrors; on a small table with cupcakes and sandwiches. A group of girls were sitting around talking and laughing. 

 

Bendy stepped in and looked around again. “Umm…Hi.” He looked to the girls making them all look over. 

 

There were three of them. One had long blond hair kept in a messy bun with sky blue eyes. The other had ginger hair and large glass and the last had short black hair with dark skin. 

 

Bendy pulled his tail and went to speak when the blond one squired with a huge smile and ran over. “Aww, you're so cute!” 

 

She picked the toon up holding him out like a stuffed toy. “What a little cutie like you doing back here.” Her blue eyes glistening in the soft lighting. 

 

“I don’t think he should be back here.” The ginger-haired girls looked slightly worried while the other two girls just smiled hugging the small demon. 

 

“What your name little guy?” The girl with dark hair smiled, her brown eyes shimmering with happiness. 

 

Bendy looked at her well the blond girl hugged him. “I-I’m Bendy.” 

 

“Aww. Well, Bendy. I’m Dana.” She pointed to the ginger-haired girl. “That’s Chloe and this is Ella.” 

 

Ella let the toon go holding him out again. “You want a cupcake?” She smiled carefully putting him down and walking over to the table covered in delicious food. 

 

“We shouldn’t feed him. We don’t know if he’s allergic to anything.” Chloe tapped her fingers together nervously. 

 

“Don’t be silly Chloe. It would be rude not to offer.” Dana smiled kneeling down to get a better look at the toon.

 

Ella walked to the table picking a cupcake. She came back over passing Bendy a chocolate iced cupcake. 

 

The toon thanked her smiling before biting into the cupcake. 

 

“Are you here for the ballet show?” Dana smiled down at the toon who nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I came with my family.” He smiled up at the three girls. 

 

Chloe tilted her head watching the toon happily eat his cupcake with Ella hugging him. “You don’t look like anyone I’ve ever seen before.”

 

“Chloe! Don’t be rude.” Dana crossed her arms and glared at the girls. 

 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” She looked back to the toon. “But look at him.” 

 

Ella let the toon go to look at him again. “Well yeah.” She looked up at her friend. “He the cutest little guy ever!” 

 

“No.” Chloe walked around the toon who finished his cupcake. “He looks like one of those old cartoons.” 

 

“What? You mean like when they had to draw them, but it took a really long time?” Ella watched Chloe walk around her and the small toon. 

 

“Yeah. He’s got the pie-cut eyes and white gloves thing. That’s how they used to draw them.” Chloe knelt down to look Bendy right in the eyes. 

 

Ella arched a brow. “So, he’s cute!” 

 

Chloe gazed into Bandy’s eyes. “Yeah, but he’s a cartoon. He shouldn’t be alive.” She lent in, so her nose was almost touching where Bandy’s should be. 

 

Dana grabbed Chloe’s long curly ginger hair and pulled her back. “You give the little guy some space?” 

 

Chloe apologized and pulled herself up. 

 

“So, Bendy.” Ella smiled. “What are you doing back here?” 

 

The toon looked up at the girls who smiling down at him. “My cousin was meant to come up and dance. But she never did. I came to see if she was okay.” 

 

Chloe arched a brown. “Who’s your cousin?” 

 

Bendy told her it was Hope and that she’d only joined a few months ago. 

 

The girls all looked at each over. “Oh…Hope.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “Yeah…she’s really nice.” 

 

Dana nodded. “Yeah, just a bit isolated.” 

 

Ella nodded. “She doesn’t talk to anyone. We were meant to do this in groups, but she didn’t join anyone.” 

 

Bendy frowned, even more, pulling his tail. “She’s just shy. She doesn’t find talking to new people easy.” 

 

Chloe frowned. “I felt sorry for her.” 

 

“Then why didn’t you say something? I was going to ask her if she wanted to join but neither of you two seemed to care.” Dana pulled her short black hair behind her ear. 

 

“I didn’t say anything because it’s always us three. If I knew she had such a cute cousin I would have asked her straight away.” Ella walked over to one of the mirrors and began plating her hair for her dance. 

 

Bendy frowned realizing his cousin was having to dance alone. He turned to the door but was stopped by the girls.

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“I need to find Hope.” Bendy reached up for the door handle but couldn’t reach it. 

 

Chloe walked over opening it for him. “Wants some help?” 

 

Bendy smiled and nodded. 

 

Ella ran over picking the toon up. “C’mon. we’ll help you find her.” 

 

The three girls helped Bendy look around for Hope. They checked all the other rooms but there was no sign of her. The sound of the ballet music stopped, and the teacher called out the last group. 

 

Ella frowned looking to Dana and Chloe. 

 

“We have to go.” Chloe poked her head out to see the boys heading off stage. 

 

Ella hugged Bendy telling him they’ll try to buy him time. Hopefully, he could find Hope and have her on stage before the ballet teacher failed her. Bendy smiled and thanked the girls watching them all head out onto the stage. 

 

Bendy walked around more looking for his cousin. He was starting to think she wasn’t even here when soft crying caught his attention. It was coming from behind one of the ballet chests. 

 

The small toon ran over finding a very upset Hope crying. 

 

“Hope!” Bendy shook the girl's leg. “We were looking for you.” 

 

Hope looked up whipping her eyes. “Bendy? What are you doing here?”

 

“We came to see your ballet, but you never came up. I came to find you, but I found some other dancers and they helped me look for you.” 

 

Hope snuffed letting shaky breaths out. “Other dancers?” 

 

Bendy nodded telling her about Chloe, Dana, and Ella which Hope seemed very surprised about. She curled muttering that it didn’t matter, and she wasn’t going out. 

 

Bendy sat down next to her. “But why? You have to go out or you're going to fail.” 

 

“I don’t care! All those people will be looking at me. What if I go wrong? What if everyone laughs at me?!” 

 

Bendy shook his head. “You can’t let that worry stop you. If you always care about what people think then you going to spend forever worrying about what everyone else thinks and you’ll never do anything.” He took the girls hands. “Now come one. Ella, Chloe and Dana are giving you time to pull yourself together and get out there.” 

 

“T-They are?” Hope rubbed her watery eyes. 

 

“Yes! Now come on!” Bendy pulled her up just as the music stopped. The girl where congratulated and the sound of the audience clapping came.  
Hope fell to her knees shaking her head. “I can’t Bendy! I’m not brave enough.” She curled back up. 

 

Bendy watched as Hope began to cry. His pie-cut eyes moved to a box full of tutus. A small lightbulb popped up between his horns. “I got an idea.” 

 

 

“And I can lick my elbow.” Dana pulled her arm up licking her elbow. Dana and Chloe both clamped while the audience watched in complete confusion. 

 

“And I can hold a handstand for a whole minute.” Ella smiled before getting into a handstand. 

 

The ballet teacher looked over to see a lot of very confused guests. She sighed telling the girls for the third time that their time was up but none of them moved. 

 

The teacher went to kick them all off, but a small ink demon ran out onto the stage in a pink tutu pulling Hope behind him. 

 

“Hope!” The ballet teacher smiled. 

 

Ella, Dana, and Chloe all smiled calling the toon. Ella slipped out of her handstand but hugged the demon. 

 

Henry’s jaw dropped seeing Bendy on stage and Lux chocked on her jelly beans making Anna jump up hitting the girls back to clear her throat. 

 

Bendy looked up to the teacher. “I’m going to dance with Hope.”

 

The ballet teacher looked more than a little confused, but she’d never heard of someone not being allowed to dance with a living cartoon. 

 

Ella, Dana, and Chloe all wished them luck before heading off stage. 

 

Hope felt her body stiffen looking out over everyone watching her but a small, soft hand taking her own made her look down. Bendy smiled his tail dancing behind him. “Just pretend you're in ya room.” 

 

A wobbly smile came to Hope's face as she nodded. 

 

The music started and the two began. Bendy pirouetted around the stage while Hope bent her knees and took off. 

 

She just imaged dancing around her room. Faith sat on her bed watching her whilst not seeming interested at all. Then she was in the study. Her Mum stood in the doorway smiling. She didn’t think about being on stage, or that everyone was watching her, she was home and it was just her. 

 

She danced and danced until the music stopped and the stage came back. She stood in a perfect pose. The audience began clapping and cheering as she slowly lowered her arms and looked over at them all. Her family cheered, and water filled her dark brown eyes. “I-I did it…” a huge smiled crossed her face and she looked over to Bendy. “Bendy I did it…” but he wasn’t there. She looked back over to the curtain to see the toon still in his tutu smiling. Chloe, Ella, and Dana were with him and they all smiled and waving. 

 

Faith ran up onto the stage pushing people aside. She ran to her twin pulling her into a warm hug, laughing. One of the photographers came over and told them to smile. Hope didn’t need to be told and gave the camera a huge smile with Faith hugging her and yelling that she was her twin. 

 

 

Once the show was done, Bendy stood with Hope and Faith as they were talking to Dana, Ella, and Chole. All laughing and saying how amazing they all had been.

 

Paul, Anna, Lux and Henry came over. “Well, I don’t think that could have gone any better.”

 

Anna smiled nodding as she watched Hope hug Bendy.

 

“Thank you, Bendy. I would never have been able to do that without you.” She hugged the toon as tight as she could. 

 

Bendy ignored the fact that she was crushing him and hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. If there's anything you want to see with the family let me now.  
> Hope you liked it!


	33. Piano lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at Joey Draws studios had it’s up and down.

Henry walked down the studio hallway, lined with posters. The smell of ink was strong, but he’d been working there for so long it was something he’d become accustomed to. His work bag hung over his shoulder. He felt better than usual with him and Bendy seemed to really be getting on now, therefore, he didn’t need to worry about running into the small ink demon. He walked down into his working room where he set everything down and got to work. 

 

Linda was kind enough to keep him with a supply of hot coffee all morning. Sammy came in making a few plans with how the next episode would go. 

 

Henry had finished his morning frames and was doing some sketch of Bendy. He couldn’t help but hide the drawings from the toon. After all, he was alive now…wouldn’t it be weird for Bendy to see him drawing him? He just loved drawing the devil. 

 

Linda put a mug of coffee down on the table pulling Henry out of his work. Linda smiled moving her green eyes to the drawing. “That good.” She looked to Henry who added the small fork end on the demon’s tail. 

 

“You like it?” He felt a blush creep on his face forcing him to keep his head down. 

 

Linda let a sauger sweet giggle out. “Of coerce. You always draw him best.” He reached down taking the drawing. She held the picture out of the small devil sitting on the floor smiling as he held his tail. 

 

“Could you draw me one?” 

 

Henry looked up at the young woman. “Sure, just Bendy?” 

 

Linda hummed pushing her glass up. “How about Alice. Alice, Boris, and Bendy” She walked around his desk sitting down opposite him. 

 

Henry smiled giving her a strong nod. 

 

Linda watched Henry run the pen across the page starting with the Angle. 

 

“Alice is so pretty.” She rested her head in her left hand as she twirled her short blond hair around her finger. 

 

“Yeah, she is.” Henry moved his rich green eyes up to look at the woman. “I umm…” He looked back down at the drawing. 

 

Linda looked at Henry. “Yes, ~?” 

 

Henry ran is pen down the page giving Alice her dress. “I didn’t make, make Alice. I made a rough sketch and Joey made the teaks until he liked it, but she is based off you.” 

 

Linda looked at him for a moment feeling her cheeks warm up. “She is?” 

 

Henry let a nerve laugh out. “Yeah.” He finished drawing the Angle and began Boris who would be eating a sandwich. 

 

“Boris is quite…” Linda hummed trying to find the right word. “Secluded.” 

 

Henry nodded. “Yeah, he is. I think him and Alice both are. Bendy seems to be the only one who freely walks around the studio.” 

 

Linda huffed. “Only when Joey not pampering him.” 

 

Henry gave the wolf his ears. “Bendy doesn’t ask for Joey attention, Linda. Joey just seems to want to spend all his time with him.” 

 

The woman lent back. “Wish he’d spend all his time with me.” Her pale green eyes moved to the drawing watching Henry put his pen down to begin Bendy. 

 

“Actually.” She quickly took the drawing. “I think I’ll just have these two.” She smiled at the drawing of Alice dancing while Boris ate a sandwich. “it’s perfect.” She smiled at Henry who smiled back. 

 

Henry lent back running his hand through his hair. He put his pen down before looking up at the woman. “Have you seen Joey?” 

 

Linda crossed her arms. “With Bendy again. I don’t know what he sees in that ink stain.” She narrowed her eyes looking away from Henry. “How much time does one person need with it.” 

 

“With Bendy?” 

 

“Yes!” Linda looked at the young man with anger. 

 

Henry gave her a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.” He watched her look to the doorway. 

 

Boris' head popped out from around the corner. “Henry, Joey asking for you.” 

 

Henry went to ask what for, but Linda cut in. “Is Bendy with him?” She walked over. 

 

The wolf shook his head. 

 

Linda smiled, walking much faster down the hallway. 

 

Henry quickly caught up with the young woman. “Linda you shouldn’t be working so hard on getting Joey to notice you.” He reached down for her hand. “There are lots of people who appreciate you.” 

 

Linda took a sharp turn leading down to Joey office. 

 

Henry stopped rubbing his arm as he watched her head inside. He let a heavy sigh out. 

 

“Heya, Henry.” 

 

The young man looked down seeing Bendy smiling up at him, his tail danced behind him. 

 

A small smile came to the man’s face. “Hi, Bendy. Aren’t you meant to be having piano lessons?” 

 

Bendy swayed on his feet slightly. “Yeah…but Mr. Sammy really scary.”

 

Henry face softened slightly. “You don’t need to worry about him. He won't hurt you.” 

 

The small toon gave him an unsure look. “He said, he’d pour water on me if I get the notes wrong again.”   
“I’m sure he was just joking.” 

 

“It wasn’t very funny.” 

 

Henry looked back at Joey's door. He didn’t really feel like watching Linda try to get his friends attention so turned back to Bendy. “Why don’t I give you some lessons? Then Sammy will see you’ve improved.” 

 

Bendy eyes grew, he gave the man a huge smile. “Really?! Ya would help me.” He held onto the man’s trawlers as his tail began to dance behind him. 

 

Henry nodded watching Bendy cheer. “Thank you.” He pulled the man down the hallway.

 

Henry let to small ink demon lead him into one of the rooms where a piano sat. The room was very small and there was nothing but the piano and a seat. 

 

The young man frowned. “You practice in here?” Henry rich green eyes moved around the rich brown, wooden room.

 

“Yeah, Sammy moved me in here. I was down in the music room, but Alice dancing was really distracting for me and Sammy said I was giving him a headache.” Bendy smiled standing by the piano seat. 

 

Henry walked over picking the toon up. “Well, when we're done you’ll be great.” He sat down putting Bendy on his lap. “Let’s see what you can do.” 

 

Bendy looked at the piano for a moment before his tail dropped. “But what if you think I no good too…you’re give up on me. Just like Sammy.” 

 

“Hey, don’t think like that.” He took the demons small hands, placing them on some of the keys. “It doesn’t matter if you’re not good at it. That’s why I’m helping.” He smiled, placing a sheet in front of the small toon. “Now, try playing this.” 

 

Bendy looked at the music sheet. The lighter side of hell. He’d tried this one before. He didn’t want to seem stupid in front of Henry, he wanted to impress him. He took a small breath and began playing. 

 

Henry smiled listening to the toon play. He wasn’t bad. Sure a few notes were off, but he was doing great. 

 

Bendy played the notes all perfectly only slipping up on some of the timing and a few wrong keys. 

 

“Bendy, I don’t know what Sammy was complaining about. You’re great.” Henry smiled down at the small ink demon who stopped playing and looked up. 

 

“Ya really think so Henry?” His smile grew, even more, when Henry nodded. “You need a little more practice but apart from that you’re brilliant.” He took the toon’s hand placing them on the right keys. 

 

Henry helped Bendy learn more about which keys were where and to remember to take space when the music said to. 

 

The two were just about to try again when the door opened a Wally walked in. “Henry, Joey’s asking for you.” He propped his mop up and placed a bucket of water down. 

 

Henry nodded and picked Bendy up. “You’re doing really well. Just keep practicing.” He popped the toon down on the seat. 

 

“Okay, will you come back?” Bendy asked as he placed his fingers on the right keys. 

 

“I’ll try.” Henry rubbed the gap between the toons horns before heading out into the hallway.

 

He made his way down the hallway not letting anyone distract him. He’d kept Joey waiting long enough. He soon arrived at his friend door and slowly pushed it open. 

 

Joey was sitting in his chair looking out the window while Linda sat on his desk. “C’mon Joey,” she leaned over trying to block his view of the outside world. “We could get ice cream, ride our bikes down by the harbour, see a movie, eat popcorn.” She looked at him smiling softly. “wouldn’t that be fun?.”  
Joey didn’t say anything ignoring the woman. 

 

“Listen to me!” She stood up walking around to stand in front of Joey. “You make time for Bendy! You would take him out for the day by the shore! What has he got that I haven’t!?” She slammed her fist down on the table. 

 

Joey lent back looking up at the woman. “Get out Linda. I don’t have time for you.” 

 

Water filled the woman’s eyes before she stormed to the door. 

 

Henry pressed his back to the hallway wall as Linda kicked the door down. She turned around to look at Joey who was pulling his cigarette out. She put her head up letting her tears run down her face. “Goodbye. Joey Draw.” She stormed off down the hallway. 

 

Henry watched Linda walk away pushing Normal said before disappearing out of sight. 

 

“Henry! About time you got here.” Joey smiled getting up. 

 

Henry walked in looking back over his shoulder. “Joey is Linda okay?” He looked at his friend with worry. 

 

Joey rolled his silver eyes. “Does it matter?” He smiled waving his old friend over to his desk. He poured a glass of red wine and held it out to the younger man. 

 

“Joey you know I’m trying to quit.” He gently pushed the glass away. 

 

Joey sighed moving it back in front of his friend. “One glass isn’t going to do anything.”

 

Henry looked at the drink for a moment before letting a small sigh out and taking it. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

 

“Can’t two good friends share a drink?” Joey smiled as he sat down behind his desk. 

 

Henry looked down at the red liquid. “I was thinking…” 

 

“Oh? About what?” Joey turned in his seat to look at Henry who rich green eyes moved up from his drink. 

 

“About taking the toons home.” 

 

A look a confusion or maybe annoyance crossed Joey's face. 

 

Henry quickly continued. “Just for a while. Being stuck in the studio all the time can’t be good for them. I mean, Bendy doesn’t get on with many of the workers and if he had some time away from Boris then maybe they could have a fresh start. We all know how the two don’t get on.” 

 

Joey sent back in his seat taking a sip of his wine. “So, you want to take Bendy home? Don’t you think that will cause problems?” 

 

“I…I mean you could take Boris and Alice. They’re your toons after all and I could help Bendy learn more on the piano and-” He was cut off. 

 

“Henry.” Joey smiled leaning forward. “Have you been drinking again?” He gave his friend an amused look. 

 

“What?!” Henry eyes winded. “No! Your sat in here drinking and you have the gall to ask me that?” Henry looked more than hurt by the older man's question. 

 

“I’m just asking. The only time such nonsenses leave your lips is when you have just a bit too much to drink.” Joey smiled leaning back. “But I digress. Your whole idea of taking them home is you getting ahead of yourself. The toons belong here. You take Bendy home will give Boris and Alice the impression you like him more.”

 

“But you’re always making it obvious you love Bendy more than them. I talk and spend time with all of them. Presided when we summoned Bendy we used my-”

 

“Enough!” Joey slammed his fist into the table making Henry jump slightly. 

 

“You’re not taking him home! You’re not taking any of them home.” 

 

Henry's face fell, and he looked away. 

 

Joey stood up walking around the table and over to Henry who lifted his glass of wine up to his lips with slightly shaky hands. Joey didn’t say anything but took the glass of wine out of the younger man’s hands just before he could drink it, earning a confused look. 

 

“Don’t ever bring that up again.” He tapped the glass on Henry's forehead. “I’m more than happy to keep your problem quite if you keep my mistake silent.” He arched a brow at the man. “Got it?” 

 

Henry looked at his boss for a moment before giving him a small nod.

 

“Good.” Joey smiled letting Henry have his drink back. “Now, I did want to talk to you about something before you began talking rubbish, but I think you need to get some air. And don’t come back with any more stupid suggestions.” Joey walked back to his seat. 

 

Henry let along sight out and nodded heading out of the room. He lent back on the shut door. 

 

He rubbed his face letting a long sigh out. Mabey he’d cheek on Bendy. The small toon seemed happy having him help him. He walked down the hallway feeling slightly rotten about his discussion with Joey. 

 

The whole way down to the office he’d left Bendy in was off. He couldn’t hear anyone else working or talking. He cheeked the workroom to find it empty. Cups of warm coffee sat around, and it looked more like everyone had just up and left. 

 

He headed down the hallway coming into view of the toons room. Even better the sound of the piano being played came. Henry smiled hearing the song was being played perfectly.   
He pulled the door open. “Now that sound brilliant.” He stopped seeing no one was in the room. “…Bendy?” He looked around the room seeing cob weds everywhere and the wood rotting. 

 

Worry and fear filled the man. “No, no…” He backed out the room to see the hallway was now rotting away webbing everywhere and the posters ripped. Ink sapped through the hallway walls and the only sound was the floorboards creaking and ink dripping. 

 

He stood in the hallway trying to think. To work out what was happing. The floorboards creaked, and Henry’s heartbeat raced to the point he enough it would break through his chest. 

 

Monster Bendy walked out from the end of the hallway. He looked down and gave the man a sharp-toothed smile. Henry took a step back only for the sound of something strong filling the studio. He looked up at the ceiling which looked as though it was about to break under the weight of…whatever was up there. 

 

Ink monster Bendy let an anger filled roar out and charged down towards the man. Henry tried to speak or move to do anything! But he couldn’t. Stubbly the sound of water came? Henry turned around the see some kind of liquid which was surprisingly not ink filling the hallway and ranging down toward them. 

 

Henry couldn’t tell what it was, but it looked like melted gold. He turned back to Bendy who had was reaching out for him, but the force of the liquid unmerges the tow. 

 

Henry gasped pulling himself up and out of the liquid. It carried him down the hallway with an angered force. The young man cuffed gasping for air. The gold liquid seemed to carry him for ages, but it seemed to lose all forced and send Henry down the hallway. He rolled down the hallway hitting the hall as the liquid seemed to lose life and become nothing more than a shallow liquid. Henry cuffed pulling his hair back as he tried to get his breath back. 

 

He had no idea was happening, but the gold liquid caught his attention. The smell suddenly hit him, and it was so strong he had to cover his face. 

 

Alcohol? 

 

“HeNRy…” The young man jumped at the voice quickly turning around to see the monster Bendy laying on the floor melting. The demon long fingers reached out before melted comply. 

 

 

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

 

Henry opened his eyes laying on his back in bed. He laid in bed for a moment before the sunlight which was shimming down on him become too much forcing him to sit up.   
He jumped slightly at the sound of a plate and looked over to see a plate was sitting on his bed with a ready-made breakfast. 

 

He rubbed his head trying to hold his tears back as the demon came back. 

 

Bendy walked in with a mug of coffee. He smiled seeing the man awake. “Morin’ Hendy.” He gave the man a bright smile. “I made ya breakfast.” 

 

He placed the drink on the bedside table. “You weren’t up and then Rocco came over so he helped me make ya breakfast.” He jumped up onto the man’s bed. 

 

“Wait. Rocco’s here?” Henry ran his hand down his face. “What time is it?” He reached for his clock seeing it was almost midday. “What the hell.” He pulled himself up and out of bed. “How did I sleep in that long?” 

 

Bendy took a piece of toast of the man’s plate. “You were really tired last night. You said not to wake you in the morning.” Bendy bit into the toast watching Henry put his white shirt on. “Ya breakfast will go cold. Me and Rocco worked really hard on it.” 

 

“And I suppose the kitchen is a dump because of it.” Henry smiled over his shoulder at the toon who gave him a sheepishly back. “Mabey…” 

 

“Well, thanks for the breakfast bud.” He walked over rubbing the toon’s horns. 

 

Bendy purred softly as Henry took a piece of toast of the plate. 

 

Henry carried the small toon down, Bendy smiled jumping out of his arms and running over jumping onto the sofa and sitting next to Rocco. 

 

Henry and Rocco talked for a while but Bendy soon found he was losing interest. “Henry, I left Blue bare and Draco outside.” The toon lowered himself down from the sofa. 

 

“Do you want me to get them,” Henry asked putting his drink down. 

 

“No, it's okay.” Bendy headed outside. He kept an eye out for any of the town people as he walked off the drive and down to the tree him and his friends played at. He smiled seeing his two best toys.

 

“Sorry Blue, Draco.” He smiled picking the two up. The sky was a honey yellow and the toon watched some blackbirds fly over him. He turned around only to walk into someone, almost falling back. 

 

“Bendy.” 

 

The toon had to squint his pic-cut eyes to see the person. “Oh, hi.” He took a small step back. “I-I’m not meant to talk to you…” 

 

“What?” The person knelt down so the toon could see her better. 

 

“Pleas Blair…you’ll get me in trouble.” Bendy slipped past her only for the woman to grab his ink wrist and pull him back. 

 

“Bendy, please. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I-I didn’t even get to speak to you after everything.” She knelt down keeping a hold on the toon. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Please, Henry said I’m not allowed to talk to you.” 

 

“B-But we’re friends.” She reached out whipping a small amount of ink running down the demon’s forehead away. “I’m sorry, I should have told you what was going on. I should have said something, but I was scared. Henry isn’t exactly the easiest person to talk to. You of all people should know that.” 

 

“Stop trying to blame Henry! He would have helped.” 

 

“You don’t know that.” 

 

“Yes, I do!” 

 

“No, you don’t. Bendy please I just need you to understand. Please try to understand.” 

 

Bendy ink began running more.

 

Blair used her free hand to keep it away from the toons eyes. “Henry’s keeping things from you! He didn’t kill Joey. Bendy, Joey is still alive.” 

 

“I know he is! Hendy already told me.” 

 

“What? So, it’s okay for him to keep things from you but not me?” 

 

“Henry only kept it from me because he thought it was best.” 

 

“So, did I!” Blair's eyes filled up. 

 

“But you were helping Linda! You were putting my family in danger.” 

 

“But so was Henry! Not telling you that the man who made your life hell was alive wasn’t wrong? Joey hurt you and Henry let it happen!” 

 

“Stop it!” 

 

“No! You can’t say it’s okay for one person to lie but not another.” 

 

“But Henry different!” Bendy yelled up at the woman who had to whip her eyes to see him. 

 

“How is he different! At least I didn’t make you only you only to then bail on you. I bet he doesn’t even have a reason for leaving you! He’s just selfish.” She snatched the toons other wrist pulling him so the two were almost touching. 

 

“Because Henry’s my Dad!” Ink streamed down the toons face. 

 

Blair’s grip loosened letting the toon pull his arms free. 

 

Bendy began visibly shaking. “You don’t think I wanted to be made at him! He lied but at least he could admit it! He messed up, but he admitted it! You-you just keep trying to make yourself look good by making him look bad!” He covered his face with trembling hands. 

 

Blair eyes quickly became full of concern and sorrow. “B-Bendy, I-I’m So-sorry.” She reached out for the toon but stopped hearing someone calling out to them.

 

“Hey, Blair.” Rocco smiled walking down. “Bendy, me and Henry where thinking we could get pizza.” He reached the two and Blair stood up. She looked at Bendy with pained eyes before whispering she was sorry and crossing the silent road. 

 

Rocco called over to the woman asking if she wanted to come but didn’t get an answer. “What’s up with her?” He put his hands in his pocket and looked down at the toon. “Bendy? Hey, are you okay?” The mad felt his chest tighten seeing ink seeping through the toons shirt. 

 

“I-I’m fine.” Bendy whipped his face. “P-Pizza sound nice.” He turned to face the man who picked him up. 

 

“What happen?” He looked to Blair’s home. “Did she do something?” 

 

“N-No, it’s okay. She just needed to talk. It's fine. Can we just go?” 

 

Rocco looked at the small demon with worry but nodded. “Sure.” He headed back down to Henry’s house. “You might want to get cleaned up before we head out and if you like I could get you some pudding.” 

 

Bendy rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “That would be nice. Thanks, Rocco.” 

 

The young man smiled. “No need to thank me, little man. Besides you look like you need a bowl of chocolate ice-cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that got a little intense…


	34. Shut out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a talk with his friends back home about Blair and everything that happened but not everyone is able to see it from his point of view.

Henry sat in the living room, his head buried in his book and the radio on. The man on the other end was talking about political stuff and in all honesty, Henry didn’t like the news. Ironic he knew, as he himself works in a newspaper company, yet he doesn’t listen to the news much, hell he didn’t even like it. It’s all down to how depressing he found the world to be. Whenever he stops on the news channel it’s guaranteed he’ll hear something that would lower his hope in humanity and just make him feel ashamed to be a human. How low some people could and often would get was sickening. 

 

His rich green eyes peeked over his book, watching Bendy lay fast asleep on the sofa just opposite him. The small toon was exhausted after playing with the town children all day, and when Henry got home from work the little devil partly fell into his arms. The demon’s arm was wrapped around his stuffed bear and dragon. A small smile curved Henry’s lips as he found a demon more comforting than any human. 

 

Henry made his way into the kitchen where he turned the oven on and began looking for something he could prepare for dinner. He began cooking some rice and made some chicken and rice. The radio soon began playing music, but Henry turned it off, wanting Bendy to get plenty of rest. 

 

He was almost done making dinner, listening to the sound of the water boil when someone knocked on the front door. Henry dropped everything making his way over to welcome Fin, Cab, and Pip inside. 

 

“I hope you didn’t come over for dinner.” Henry smiled walking into the living room with the three behind him. 

 

Cab laughed. “Don’t worry. You would be the last person we come to for a good meal.” 

 

Henry chuckled going back to the dinner he was making

 

Pip walked over to Bendy who slept soundly. She repositioned him slightly into a more comforting fashion. “So how are you doing Henry.” She smiled walking over and making some tea and coffee. 

 

Henry gave her a small shrug. “Good. Work was a little rough, but I haven’t been in for a few weeks.” 

 

“You haven’t? Why?” Fin sat down at the table smiling when Pip took over the cooking and adding some more herbs and ingredients to the meal. 

 

“A lot’s been happening. We saw the family and spent some time with them and a lot happened with Blair.” He couldn’t help but grit his teeth at the woman’s name. 

 

Cab sipped his coffee. “Oh, really?” He smiled sitting next to Fin. “and how are Blair and Bendy?” He nudged Fin who rolled his eyes but smile. 

 

Pip sighed, shaking her head and she severed dinner up for them all. 

 

Henry didn’t say anything, gently picking Bendy up. “I’ll take him to bed, then we’ll talk about it.” 

 

The three nodded watching the young man headed up with the sleeping toon in his arms. 

 

Cab took his plate of chicken and rice. “Sounds like something happened~” He smiled watching Pip sit down. 

 

“Yes. And it also sounds like something serious, so don’t act like children.” The elderly woman ordered. 

 

“Wow.” Fin let a small laugh out. “That hurt Pip.” 

 

“Yeah, Pippy.” Cab gave her a smirk. “besides, I think I know what it’s about.” 

 

Pip arched a brow. “Really? And what would your idea be?” 

 

Cab smiled eating some of his dinner. “Oh, come. It’s about Blair clearly and I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s about Bendy too.” 

 

Fin looked slightly confused making Cab sigh and whisper his idea on whatever Henry would tell them about. 

 

A look of understanding came to Fin’s face before he shook his head. “No. Henry wouldn’t let that be a thing. Anyway, Henry didn’t seem to happy about…whatever it is.”

 

Pip nodded as Henry walked in. He sat down feeling all three of them looking at him. He let a long sigh out before telling them everything. 

 

It took a while to get everything out. A lot had happened, but Henry did his best to water it down to everything that mattered in his eyes. Once done Fin, Cab, and Pip sat in silence all taking it in before Pip spoke. 

 

“Shutting her out of your life isn’t going to help, Henry. It won't help Bendy either.” 

 

“How?” Henry’s rich green eyes narrowed at the woman sitting across from him. “She’s a liar and the sooner she out of his life the better.” 

 

“Mabey we should let Henry decide what’s best for Bendy,” Fin spoke just above a whisper, the last person he wanted to annoy was Henry. 

 

“I think Pip has a point. Bendy and Blair have a connection. It doesn’t seem good to just rip someone out of his life.” Cab sipped his coffee. 

 

“She’s not only lied and lied and lied but she followed through on her betrayal too” Henry sighed “I just don’t think I could relax with her back in Bendy’s life, it won’t be the same ever again”. 

 

Pip swiftly cut in. “Henry, I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I just think you should talk to Blair. I mean this can’t be healthy for you either Henry.” She reached arose the table placing her hand on his. “I’m worried about Bendy, but I’m also worried about you. Shutting people out isn’t good for either of you.”

 

Henry looked at the woman for a moment. No one on the table could work out is he was angry, upset or just thinking. Might have been all of them because he suddenly pushed his chair back and stood up. He didn’t say anything but walked out of the room and out of the house. 

 

The three where left sitting at the table all in slight shock before quickly following. When they reached the front door, which had been left wide open, Henry was already at Blair’s door. The three watched as Blair opened the door and the two shared a very short conversation. 

 

“What is he doing?” Fin asked in a worried tone. 

 

“How the hell are we meant to know?” Cab arched a brow at the old man who bit his bottom lip as Blair handed something to Henry. 

 

“I don’t think he quite understood what I meant.” Pip frowned watching Blair shut her door as Henry turned to them. Pip felt more troubled when Henry came back with his house keys. He didn’t say anything to them but headed back inside tossing the keys to the side. 

 

“Henry, when I said shutting her out wasn’t going to help, I didn’t mean it in a literal way.” Pip followed the man back into the living room. 

 

“Well, now she can’t come over. Should have taken them back sooner really, so thanks for reminding me.” He sat down followed by Cab and Fin. 

 

Pip didn’t sit down, standing by her seat. “But what if something happens and she can’t get in?” 

 

“Like what? She needs some milk? Or how about to route through my office again?” Henry arched a brow at the old woman. 

 

“She looked through your work?” Fin looked with worry at the young man who nodded. “Wouldn’t surprise me. I let her go in there and I felt like I was going mad when sketches and articles about Bendy were magically disappearing.”

 

Cab couldn’t help but let a small laugh out over the milk jock but quickly fell silent when Pip glared down at him. 

 

Pip slowly sat down not feeling okay with any of this. “I just think there’s a better way to handle all of this.” She watched Henry eat his dinner with sad, blue eyes. “I think letting her be a part of Bendy’s and your life would do more good than harm.” 

 

“I think Henry knows what best for Bendy, Pip.” Fin said. 

 

“I know that. Henry, I’m not saying you don’t know what you’re doing but this is the worst way you could possibly handle this. Have you even spoke to Bendy about all of this?”

 

“What? About Blair stabbing us in the back and working with Linda to take him back to the studio?” Henry didn’t sound happy with where the woman was taking this. 

 

“Well, yes. What if Bendy doesn’t want Blair shut out of this life? What if you're forcing this. If it’s not something he wants, then doing this won’t help.” 

 

“So, what if I’m forcing it? Bendys not seeing her. End of story.” 

 

“But Blair is sorry for what she did. Henry, you’re not looking after a normal person. Bendy is a living cartoon, demon. People are always going to have a problem with that and you need as many people as you can get to help keep him safe.” 

 

“I can look after Bendy myself!” Henry slammed his hands onto the table taking Pip and Fin jump slightly. 

 

“Henry just admit that Blair one of the best things that happen to Bendy. The least you could do it talk to him about all of this.” Cab watched as Henry became visibly stressed.  
“I’ve already spoken to Bendy. He doesn’t know what he needs. He always saw the best in people and if he got to decide who he had in his life then he’s let a lot of bad people in!”  
Pip wanted to argue but she could see his point. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Bendy rubbed his pie-cut eyes as he wandered into the room still half asleep. 

 

Henry turned in his seat to see the small demon. 

 

“Everything’s fine sweetie.” Pip stood up. “Do you want some dinner?” 

 

Bendy gave her a small smile and nod. “Yes, please.” He made his way to Henry resting his head on the man’s leg. “How long was I asleep?” 

 

Henry patted the toon’s head. “Only an hour or two.” He placed the toon in the empty seat next to him. Bendy quickly tucked into his dinner feeling an uncomfortable tension between everyone. Feeling then all watching him wasn’t helping either. He slowly eats some rice before feeling the need to say something. “Are you all sure there’s nothin’ wrong?”

 

Pip gave him a small smile. “We were just talking.” 

 

Bendy gave her an unsure nod before looking back down at his dinner. He didn’t eat much after that. 

 

Once everyone was done Fin and Cab sat in the living room talking to Henry, well Pip washed up. Bendy sat at the dinner table watched the three men talk. “Pip?” He turned to the woman who gave him a small smile and asked if everything was okay. 

 

Bendy ignored the question instead of asking his own. “Do you like Blair?” 

 

Pip felt taken back by the question. She frowned worrying Bendy had heard the argument earlier. She took a deep breath knowing Bendy would most likely side with Henry no matter his own view on it all. “Yes, I do. I think she a good person…a good person who got caught up in a bad situation.” 

 

Bendy tapped his gloved fingers together. “So, you don’t think she’s bad?”

 

Pip shook her head keeping her back to the demon. “No, like I said. She thought she was doing something good. She has been told about you by a bad person who made you look bad. Blair felt trapped. She was scared that if she spoke to you or Henry she would lose you. You mean a lot to her, Bendy.” 

 

“Did you know?” 

 

“Know what…?” Pip wasn’t sure if she liked where this conversation was going. 

 

“Did you know Blair was helping Linda?” 

 

Pip wasn’t able to face the toon. “I…Yes. She came up often and felt I was one of the few people she could speak too about it, however, she didn’t mention Linda was the one sending those awful ink monsters to your home. I didn’t know how much danger you and Henry were in. If I had…well I would have spoken up myself. I simply felt as though Blair should have been the one to tell you.” 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything, so Pip turned to face him. He was looking at Henry watching the man talking with Cab and Fin. “Henry lied.” He turned to the woman. “It was bad what she did.” 

 

Pip felt awful not quite understanding quite what the demon meant. 

 

Henry came over which immobility stopped their conversation. “Hey, you okay buddy?” he bent done wrapping his arm around the small ink demon. Bendy just nodded while Pip asked if the man wanted coffee. 

 

Henry shook his head saying he was fine. He lifted Bendy up. “It’s getting late, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Bendy rested his head on the man’s shoulder and nodded. 

 

Henry carried the toon up laying him down in bed. The small demon lets a huge yawn out showing off his fangs. “I’m so tired.” The demon held onto the man’s arm not letting him leave. 

 

“You and your friends must have had a lot of fun today.” Henry smiled rubbing the toon’s left horn. 

 

Bendy nodded. “Yeah, we ran down to the park and I climbed into a really big tree.” 

 

Henry smile grew slightly. “Well, that does sound fun.” Bendy hummed with a bright smile but sleepy eye’s. 

 

Cab called up saying they were all heading home. Henry gently pulled his arm free from the toon’s grip as Bendy feel asleep. “Nigh buddy.” He shut the bedroom door. 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Here try this.” 

 

“Why? It tastes gross, doesn’t it?” 

 

“No, it's really good. Trust me.” 

 

“I don’t know…Faith always giving me food that tastes bad.” 

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you~” 

 

Bendy looked at the fish covered in rice and wrapped up in seaweed. “You promise it isn’t gross…?” 

 

Blair giggled holding it closer to the toon’s mouth. “I promise~” 

 

Bendy sighed hoping he wouldn’t regret trusting the young woman. He opened his mouth making Blair smiled. She watched the small toon eat the sushi. She sat on her soft, sky-blue sofa smiling, even more, when the toon smile. “That’s good.” 

 

“I know.” Blair took another piece popping it into the toon’s mouth. 

 

After eating some more sushi, Blair sat up and looked at the toon with slightly nervous eyes. “Do you think your Aunt will like me?” 

 

“Aunt Anna?” Bendy asked as he finished his food. 

 

Blair nodded. “Me and Lux didn’t exactly hit it off…is her Mum like her?” 

 

The demon couldn’t help but choke on his food. “Lux and Aunt Anna aren’t anything like each other.” He gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry. I know Lux can be kinda scary…not like Henry scary but she not easy to talk to. As long as you’ve not done anything wrong or hiding nothin’ she'll be fine with you.” 

 

“Hiding something?” Blair looked at him with startled eyes. 

 

The toon nodded taking another piece of sushi. “Yeah. Aunt Anna said Lux’s is good at reading people. But Aunt Anna will love ya. Don’t worry.” 

 

Blair rubbed her arm looking out the window. 

 

“Blair? Everything okay?” the demon stopped eating and shuffled closer to the woman. 

 

“I-I’m fine…” She let a long sigh out. “I know I say this a lot, but I don’t know what I did for you to care about me.” She looked down at her hands. 

 

Bendy lopped his tail around his fingers. “Well, ya like me. It feels like people either like me because I’m a cartoon and if they don’t like me they hate me. Like the church or just about everyone around here. You don’t hate me, but I don’t feel like you spend time with me because I’m a cartoon.” He rested his head on her arm. “I feel human around you.” 

 

“Y-You do?” Blair looked down at the small devil who nodded. 

 

“I love Henry but he always trying to keep me safe and sometimes it feels like he only puts up with me because he helped make me…then he left and sometimes when he gets mad, I can't help but think he’s only looking after me because he feels like he owes it to me for leaving.” 

 

“I’m sure that’s not true. He really cares about you.” Blair placed her hand between the toon’s horns.

 

“I know he does.” Bendy pulled away. “I just wonder if sometimes he wished he’d never helped make me.” 

 

Blair frowned hearing the toon. She didn’t know he felt like a barber to Henry. “Sometimes it's better not to know what people are really thinking.” She spoke just above a whisper.

 

Bendy looked at her for a moment but nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bendy sat in his bed drawing. He thought back to when him and Blair could see each other. When they wanted to see each other. It was early morning and he could hear Henry downstairs.

 

He put his crayons down and jumped out of bed making his way down with Bluebare and Draco in his arms. 

 

“Are you okay Henry?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

The young man was buttering some toast. “Morning bud.” He placed the toon’s breakfast on the table. “I have to go into work later, but I was thinking you and me could head down to the market. We need some more food.” 

 

He turned to the small ink demon who sat eating his breakfast. 

 

“Can we get chocolate?” Bendy asked watching the man sit down. 

 

“I guess. But you can’t have it until later.” He sipped his drink. 

 

Bendy let a dramatic sigh out but nodded. 

 

Once breakfast was done the two got ready and headed out. Henry didn’t trust the toon not to wonder off so made sure to keep a hold of Bandy’s hand as they walked around.  
Thankfully it wasn’t too busy with it being so early. 

 

Henry began getting some vegetables making sure Bendy didn’t wander off. The toon played with the strings on his green hoodie while Henry paid. Soon Rocco even came. 

 

Bendy smiled up at the tall, well-built man who talked with Henry. He couldn’t really tell what they were talking about but was more than happy when Rocco finally gave him some attention and picked him up placing him on his shoulders. 

 

“How about I take this little guy to get some food?” Rocco smiled at Henry who didn’t look quite as optimistic. 

 

“Food!” Bendy cheered on the man’s shoulders.

 

Henry let a small sigh out but agreed, watching the two head off to find some food. 

 

Bendy smiled humming as Rocco took him to get some food. He was so hungry and right now he’d take anything to eat. 

 

Rocco stopped at a stand with lots of already cooked things laid out. There were lots of hot dogs and chips in small, weaved baskets lined up for people to take. Rocco picked a small bowl of chips and help them up to Bendy who smiled. 

 

He’d never had chips for breakfast. He bit into them while Rocco paid for the food. It didn’t take long for them to find somewhere close by to sit and tuck in. 

 

“So how are you doing little man?” Rocco asked as he took a chip. 

 

“Good.” Bendy smiled, however, it didn’t last as long as normal which Rocco took into account. 

 

“You had fun with your Aunt?” The man gave the toon a small smile. “Your cousin Lux is fun, but I don’t know if I could handle here for more then a day.” 

 

“I like Lux.” The small toon pushed his chips around. “She not easy to talk to but I do know I can go to her. And she nice to me.” 

 

Rocco nodded. “Are you sure your okay?” He sat up slightly as Bendy shuffled in his seat. “Y-Yeah. Just sleepy.” He moved his eyes up to the large man. “Do you have him?” Bendy popped a chip into his mouth. 

 

Rocco smiled. “who?” 

 

“You know.” Bendy grinned up at the man, watching him pull the small white rabbit out of his hood. 

 

Bendy smiled giving his chips to the man and taking the rabbit. “He’s so cute.” Bendy hummed as the rabbit nuzzled him. 

 

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Rocco watched the toon hold the small white ball of fluff out. “What did ya call him?” 

 

“Call him?” Rocco gave the toon a confused look. 

 

Bendy returned the look. “Yeah, ya have to give him a name.” 

 

The young man rubbed the back of his head. “I don't know… what do you think.” 

 

Bendy hummed. “How about…” He scratched his horn. “Marshmallow?” 

 

Rocco shook his head. “No. not happening.” 

 

Bendy frowned. “Okay. How about. Cloud?” 

 

Rocco just shook his head. 

 

“Snowball?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Fluffy?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Icey?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Rocco sighed sitting back. “I don’t think I want to name him. It’s too hard.” 

 

Bendy hummed. “Well, maybe you’ll think of something.” He tapped the man’s arm in comfort. 

 

Henry came over shaking his head at the sight of his toon eating chips. “That looks like a good breakfast.” 

 

Bendy smiled. “Do you want one?” He held a chip up for the man who shook his head. “C’mon. I need to get this food home.” 

 

Rocco stood up placing Bendy back on his shoulders. It didn’t take long for them to arrive home and Bendy made his way straight to his toys, while Rocco sat down on the sofa and Henry unpacked everything he’d gotten from the market. 

 

Bendy talked with his toys and Rocco slipped over to Henry who tossed some food into the fridge. “Everything alright?” He watched the man unpack. 

 

“Fine. Are you sure you don’t mind staying to watch him?” His rich green eyes moved to Bendy who played happily with Bluebear and Draco. “I don’t like leaving him home alone all day.”

 

“Of course, I don’t mind.” Rocco smiled. 

 

Henry thanked him before heading over to Bendy to say goodbye. 

 

“When will you be back?” The toon frowned realizing the man was leaving. 

 

“I won’t be long.” He tapped the toon’s head. 

 

“Don’t worry Bendy. You’ve got me.” Rocco chuckled sitting down. 

 

The toon gave him a small smile. “Well, that’s good.” He watched Henry head out. Rocco watched Bendy go back to playing. 

 

“So, I heard you and Henry aren’t speaking to Blair anymore.” The man sat up. 

 

Bendy frowned. “Yeah…Henry doesn’t want me to be around her.” 

 

“So, you don’t want to be around her?” Rocco asked in a soft tone. 

 

Bendy shrugged his tail laying still on the floor. “Kinda. She put my family in danger. I-I almost went back to the studio because of her.” He rested his head in his right hand. “I don’t want to upset Henry so its best she stays away.” 

 

Rocco moved to sit next to the small ink demon. “I’m sure it will all work out. I can see where Henry’s coming from.” 

 

“You can?” Bendy asked in a gloomy voice. 

 

Rocco nodded. “If you were my kid, I wouldn’t want you to be around someone like her either.” He watched as Bendy looked down at his tail laying on the floor. “Bendy, I feel like something’s upsetting you…is it Blair?” 

 

Bendy was still for a moment but shook his head slightly. “I am upset about her but…” He let a small whine out. 

 

“Hey, its okay. If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to, but I am here.” He placed his hand on the toon’s small back. 

 

Neither of them spoke for a moment as Rocco tried to think of something he could do to lift the ink demons spirit. 

 

Bendy looked up at the man. “I-I called Henry Dad.” Ink filled his eyes. 

 

Rocco wasn’t sure if he heard the toon right. “S-Sorry what?” He looked down at the toon with confusion all over his face. 

 

Bendy curled up hugging his legs. “I don’t know why!” His ink began running which sent Rocco in a small panic. “Wow. Little man, it’s okay.” He moved in front of the toon taking a nearby cloth to keep the ink away from Bandy’s black, pie cut eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to say it. Blair didn’t understand why I couldn’t be mad at Henry and it just came out.” He sniffed pulling the cloth and Rocco’s hand into his face. “It was an accident…” 

 

Rocco didn’t know what to say. He’s become so lost. “Well, he is. It's good you want to call him that.” 

 

“But he isn’t.” The toon whimpered as more of his ink ran. 

 

“B-But he helped make you.” The man placed his free had on the toons melting head. 

 

“No! It wasn’t him that even summoned me! He didn’t use his blood and he didn’t even want me.” He held onto the young man’s arm like a lifeline. “I don’t belong to him!”

 

Rocco couldn’t say he knows what the small ink demon was talking about. He wasn’t exactly educated in how demon summons worked. “But he looks after you.” 

 

“But he didn’t make me. Joey did everything. It was his blood and his work that made me.” Bendy whimper. 

 

Rocco carefully wrapped his free arm around the small demon. “Just because Joey made you doesn’t mean he owns you.” 

 

Bendy held onto the man’s arm but pulled his head out. “I-It doesn’t?” 

 

Rocco tried to give the small demon a smile. “Of course not. And from what I’ve heard, Henry’s the one who designed you. If he hadn’t done that then Joey would never have been able to bring you to life.” 

 

Bendy let some sharp breaths out mustering a small nod. “Y-Yeah. I guess you’re right.” 

 

The young man smiles. “Of course, I am.” He patted the toon’s head. “How about I get you some chocolate and put on some cartoons?” He smiled when Bendy smiled up at him.  
Rocco grabbed some chocolate and found some cartoons. He let the demon curl up on his lap as the cartoon rolled on. 

 

Rocco's head was a mess. He felt awful and wished he’d seen the toons mine breakdown coming. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t even know if he’d said the right things. Henry should have been the one to comfort Bendy, not that he had a problem with helping the toon, but Henry clearly hadn’t picked up on how upset Bendy had been and he couldn’t help but wonder if Henry even knew how Bendy was feeling. 

 

Neither of them said anything until the cartoon finished. “Rocco?” Bendy spoke just above a whisper. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Thank you. You always cheer me up.” 

 

The man smiled. “No need to thank me. You’re a good kid Bendy. You should be treated good.” 

 

Bendy left a soft purr out smiling as the cartoons playing.


	35. Studio of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair feeling sorry for herself until a little devil comes knocking. Bendy wants things to be better. He knows he can’t make everything okay again, but he has an idea on getting what Blair almost did in her head. What could go wrong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?   
> Yep, in all honest ‘Shut out’ was more just getting everyone’s view on things and surprisingly it was harder to write then this chapter which is over 6000 words! I really enjoyed writing this and it was a chapter or well idea, I’ve had for a really long time and I’m just really happy to finally be writing it. I will be posting again soon as I have my holiday next week so I won’t be writing well gone however it might just be a week of no chapters as this is something I know I’m going to enjoy and won’t be able to not writing about for long.

Blair sat in her living sleeping with countless amounts of ice cream tubs sat around her. She was holding a half-empty wine glass in her limp hands and her strong curled hair covered most of her face. She shuffled as she stared from her sleep. She didn’t know why she’d woke up, but she greeted the world with a long and depressed sigh. 

 

Pulling herself up, the sun shone directly into her azure eyes that squinted looking away from the daylight and over her living room. Her shoulders slumped realizing she should really clean up but couldn’t find a reason to. No one came over anymore. Pip used too but after everything…she didn’t blame the woman. She knew she was the one in the wrong. She just hoped everyone didn’t hate her. That they didn’t all laughed about her being alone and talked behind her back. 

 

She made her way to the large window which overlooked the street outside where children walked to school. She watched for a while before realizing there was a car outside of Henry’s house, but it wasn’t Henry’s blue one that peeked her curiosity but a small white one. 

 

She watched feeling like a slob as Henry’s front door opened and Henry pulled Bendy out. Blair watched a small argument begin as the street became empty of the school children. She couldn’t hear any of their conversation, but it was clear Henry had won it and Bendy was less than happy about it looking down and Henry crossing his arms. 

 

She waited until the small ink demon was pulled back inside before forcing herself to move her dirty glass into the kitchen and toss the empty ice cream box into the bin. She headed upstairs taking a hot shower and getting into a long pink dress. She somehow found enough effort to brush her hair for the first time in a while and have something that didn’t consist of wine and ice-cream for her breakfast. 

 

She bit into a green apple as she walked back into the living room. She pulled her curtains open all the way and slumped down in her soft, blue sofa. After flicking through the channels for a while there was a knock at her door. 

 

She debated with herself whether to open it but after the person didn’t leave she got up. She opened the door to the young post woman who short black hair was tucked behind her ears and she greeted Blair with a huge, toothy smile. “Morin’ Miss.” She held some letters out. “These are for you.” 

 

Blair mumbled thank you before shutting the door in the woman’s face. She walked back to her sofa tossing the letters over her shoulder, however, another knock made her sigh in annoyance and walk back to the door. 

 

“Sorry miss.” She posts woman gave her a sheepish smile. “And these.”

 

Blair snatched the letters out of the woman’s hands. She shut the door before the young woman could ask her anything and headed back to the sofa. She fell into the soft sofa letting a long sigh out. Her eyes moved to a picture of her and Bendy both smiling with the ink demon pushing her large sun hat down over her eyes. 

 

A small smile curved her lips thinking back to that day. 

 

*Knock* *knock* 

 

Blair didn’t hold back this time letting an angry huff out and storing over swinging the door open “What do you want?!” She yelled only to realize there was no one there. Even with no one being around to see her outburst she felt her face turn red with embarrassment. She went to shut the door only for a child-like voice to stop her.   
“Are you okay?” 

 

Her blue eyes moved down to see Bendy in his red hat which hid most of his face looking up at her. Blair let a sharp breath out, slamming the door shut and pressing her back to it.   
“B-Blair?” Bendy knocked on the door making Blair cover her ears. “I thought ya wanted to talk to me?” 

 

Blair pulled her hands away from her ears. “But we can’t! You know that. If I keep trying to talk to you, Henry will find out and we won’t be able to see each over ever again!”  
“He’s just trying to look after me.” Bendy stepped back when Blair opened the door. 

 

“He didn’t say you could come over. Did he?” 

 

Bendy looked up at her for a moment. “No, but his parents are staying over so he won’t even realize I’m gone.” He pointed to her car. “I want to show you something.” 

 

Blair looked down at the demon. “Henry will kill me if he finds out I’ve taken you off somewhere.” 

 

Bendy jumped down her front doorsteps. “Don’t be silly. Not like you could do much more damage.” 

 

Blair let a long breath out before taking her car keys and getting into her car. 

 

Bendy wouldn’t tell her where he was taking her just giving her some directions out of town and onto the main road. Blair could feel the knot in her stomach tighten the further she took Bendy from home. She couldn’t help but think how bad this would look to Henry. She knew Bendy would explain but it depended on whether Henry would lessen. 

 

“I missed you.” She moved her azure eyes to the small toon who rested his head on his window. 

 

“You did?” He didn’t sound happy to hear this, but he also didn’t sound cross…more confused. 

 

Blair gave him a shy smile looking ahead. “Yeah, I know I messed up. I just wish you would at least be a little cross at Henry for lying to you.” 

 

“What?” Bendy looked horrified by that the young woman had said which made her pain. 

 

“I-I don’t mean it in a bad way-!”

 

Bendy pushed his hat up to see her properly. “You don’t mean it in a bad way?!” he looked at her with a mix of anger and horror. “Henry’s one of the few people I can trust! At least he came to speak to me instead of only telling me when it was too late!” 

 

“But I didn’t let her take you back.” 

 

“You still let it go far enough that my family was in danger! You only told me about what was happening because Linda had turned up. Henry told me because he wanted to!” 

 

“I did want to tell you!” Blair took her eyes off the road to look at the devil. “I wanted to tell you more than anything, but I just couldn’t.” 

 

“Why!?” 

 

“Because I’m not like you!” Blair sighed at the toon. “I’m not brave like you, I’m not kind, I’m can’t see the good in everyone, I’m none of those things. You spent so long rotting away in the studio and look at you! You’re the kindest and most lovable person I know. How could you go through so much, be abandoned, hurt, but still be the best person I know?!” 

 

Bendy looked up at the woman who looked down at him. “What the hell are ya talking about!? You don’t think, I’ve done dreadful thing? That I haven’t hurt people?! You don’t have to be like me to know right from wrong.” He pointed to his chest. “You don’t have to be me to know when what ya doing is wrong!”

 

A car’s horn filled their heads making the two look ahead to see Blair had gone onto the wrong side of the road and was driving into oncoming traffic. She quickly pulled the car back onto their side taking sharp breaths while Bendy melted into his seat. 

 

Both sat in silence, hearts racing. “God. We could have died.” Blair felt her hand’s shaking on the string while. 

 

Bendy sat up looking out the window. “Do you need to pull over?” 

 

“N-No.” Blair shook her head. “Just need to keep my eyes on the road.” She gave him a weak chuckle. 

 

“That’s a good idea.” Bendy gave her a small smile falling back into his seat. 

 

The trip took forever but they came into a very small and empty town. Blair moved her eyes around seeing almost half the house boarded up and falling apart. “Bendy…where are we?” She moved her eyes around the town. There was no one around which she wasn’t sure was a good thing or bad. 

 

“Take that left.” He pointed to a road coming up. 

 

The small town was dark with heavy clouds sitting in the heavens and a cold, uneasy air. Everything was rotting away and falling apart. It looked like no one had lived here for years.  
“Does anyone live here?” She asked looking more than a little nervous. 

 

“People used to. Joeys dark magic began spreading and soon the whole town believed they were cursed. It took a few years but soon enough everyone left. Once that happened people stopped trying to leave the studio. There was no one to help them.” Bendy looked around at the house. 

 

“Wait. What do you mean? Joey?” Blair quickly stopped her car realizing she’d almost driven right into a fence at the end of the road. “Where now?” she looked up at a huge building on the other side of the tall fence. All the windows were boarded up but unlike the rest of the town, this one seemed in pretty good shape. A large sign in curved wringing welcomed them to ‘Joey Draw studios’ which was enough for Blair’s jaw to drop. “Wait! this is the studio?” She looked to Bendy to see him jumping out the car. “Bendy!” 

 

Blair jumped out as Bendy pulled himself through the fence. Blair went to stop him but ended up running into the fence as Bendy brushed himself off on the other side and made sure his hat was on right. “Bendy we have to go!” Blair tried to pull herself through the small gap Bendy had gone through, but she was much bigger than him. Blair felt her breathing get faster when Bendy moved just out of her reach. “Are you trying to get me in trouble? I shouldn’t even be around you never mind taking you off somewhere!”

 

The toon steeped away from her. “You almost did this!” He pointed to the huge studio building.   
“W-What?” Blair pure blue eyes glazed over. 

 

“You almost sent me here! You came to get me back. You helped but-but you almost made this my prison again.” Bendy turned to the building. “I hate this place. I hate it so much I just want to tear it down.” He clenched his hands in front of him as a small amount of ink ran down his forehead. “People died here. Innocent people. People who lived normal lived, people whose families cried out for them. Never knowing what happened to the people they loved! Joey killed them and trapped their souls here.” He turned to face her. “Can you even comprehend how horrible it must be to never truly die? For ya life to end but never leave earth. To have to wonder these studio halls as some inky slug?” He looked up at the woman with pain flooding out of his black, pie-cut eyes. 

 

Blair wanted to know what to say right then more than anything, but she had no idea what she could say. She pulled her leg through the fence stumbling slightly before looking up at the building. Blair looked up at the sign that still held itself up. She let a sad sigh out and looked down to see Bendy gone!

 

“B-Bendy.” Her eyes widened as she quickly looked around. Where the hell had he gone?! She ran around the building knowing he hadn’t gone back through the fence. She stopped seeing him climbing in through one of the windows. 

 

“Bendy!” She ran over snatching his wrist just before he could lower himself in. The small toon glared up at her. “C’mon! The least you can do is see this place. See what you almost did.” He pulled his arm free. 

 

“Bendy. Please.” Blair put her hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

 

Bendy moved his black, pie-cut eyes away from her. “Well, you did.” 

 

Blair cupped the toon’s face and forced him to look at her. “I didn’t mean to! I wanted to tell you, but I knew once you knew, things would never be the same. I didn’t want to lose you and I knew telling you would mean you would never look at me the same.” 

 

Bendy looked up at her feeling more lost about all of this than earlier. He put his hands on her hands which hugged his face. “I just want things to be okay again.” 

 

Blair eyes glazed over with water. “Me too but you know this is insane. This place is crawling with ink monsters. You’ve always said it.” She let a long sigh out. “It's not safe and the last thing we need is you coming back hurt.” 

 

“I don’t know what I’m meant to do. I don’t know how to fix this.” Ink pricked the toon’s eyes as ink began to run down his forehead. 

 

Blair pushed his ink running down his face away, she went to speak. To try and fix this but Bendy’s head was pulled out of her hands. He looked through the open window and into the darkness of the studio. 

 

Blair was looking at him for a second before looking through the window too. “Bendy?” She stopped when Bendy shushed her. He moved closer to the window, so he could lower himself down. His pie-cut eyes moved around the darkness. 

 

“Did you hear something?” Blair spoke just above a whisper. 

 

Bendy looked into the darkness for a moment before shaking his head. “I-I don’t know…” 

 

Blair felt her spine shiver. “C’mon. Let’s go.” She took his hands leading him down the box which made steps up to the window. 

 

Bendy had just got up when he looked back into the darkness. “You heard, that right?” He looked at her with shook. 

 

Blair looked at him then the window. “Bendy I didn’t hear anything. Let’s just leave now.” 

 

Bendy shook his head. “No-no.” He pulled his hand free climbing back up to the window. 

 

Blair quickly shook her head. “Bendy no!” She reached out but Bendy slipped in through the window and disappeared into the darkness. Blair hit panic mod reaching into the window in hope of grabbing the ink demon, but it seemed he was already gone. 

 

Blair stepped away from the window water filling her eyes and she panicked. She ran back to her car throwing everything out until she found her torch. She ran back and jumped in through the same window Bendy had gone through. 

 

The moment Blair’s feet hit the floor the world seemed to stop. It was silent. She couldn’t even see her hand in front of her face with how dark this place was. She turned her torch on and shone it around the room hopping Bendy was around. “Bendy,” Blair whispered not knowing what could be lurking in the shadows. 

 

The smell of ink-stained the air. The floor creaked under her as she pulled herself up off the rotting, yellow floor.

 

The room was quite big. A desk sat by another boarded-up window with large bookshelves all knocked over. Blair moved over to the desk and knelt down checking to see if Bendy was hiding but he wasn’t. She moved over to the door, moving her light source around the room. 

 

She went to call out to Bendy again but tripped hitting the floor with a thump and her torch crashing down so loud it almost made her cry. She held her breath praying nothing had heard her. Bendy had always said the upper levels were the safest as nothing came up there but Bendy had said he heard something so surely something was up here, but then again, whatever he heard made him go inside…

 

Blair pulled herself up taking her torch back into her hands before seeing what had tripped her over. A photo frame? She picked it up and turned it over and shinning her light down on it to see Joey. It was just him. Sitting behind a desk smiling a smile full of evil. Someone who ruled this place. Who made the decisions and loved it, loved ruling over others.

 

Blair turned back to the desk holding the photo up only to realize he’d been sitting in that seat when it was taken. She felt her blood turn cold. She’d never meet Joey. Linda rarely mentioned him, but the woman sounded obsessed with the man. Blair never understood why. 

 

She headed out of the room to see the hallway was lit by tinned yellow, flickering ceiling lights. Ink ran down the hallway walls, but the hallway looked endless. Blair walked down checking all the small storage rooms as she went in hope of finding the ink demon. 

 

Posters of Bendy, Boris and Alice lined the walls. It was odd seeing them. Well, not them but as close as she guessed she ever would ever get to seeing them. Bendy draw them all the time but seeing them hanging on the walls was ---well horrible.

 

Well, she walked down the hallway Blair couldn’t help but wonder if Henry had come in the same way her and Bendy had. If he’d walked down this hallway too. Henry didn’t talk about the studio much but when he did it was clear it had left him shaken. Blair just hoped she could find Bendy and get out. 

 

She reached the end looking around at the carboard cut outs of Bendy which were leaning against the walls bleeding ink. Blair rubbed her arm feeling more than a little nervous. She went to move on and head down another hallway when a soup can rolled out from behind a cut out of Bendy. 

 

Blair took a sharp breath in stepping back. “B-Bendy?” She felt her hands shake, but she needed to know if it was Bendy. “Bendy? It-its m-me…Blair” She took her torch in both hands thinking if it was anything that wasn’t Bendy she would at least have some kind of weapon but then a slow, deep growl came from behind the pile of cut outs.

 

Blair felt her eyes water with fear at the sound. It was almost like a wild animal but more sinister. Blair didn’t think and took off down the hallway. Her heart racing even more when something clearly began moving from where the sound had come from and cut outs were knocked over. 

 

Blair wanted to scream but held it back focusing on her breathing and getting as far away from the thing as possible. She didn’t dare turn back taking some sharp turns until her legs gave out and she collapsed in the middle of the hallway. She coughed and choked as the smell of ink began to become unbearable. She held her breath listening, but the studio was once again silent. 

 

Blair didn’t want to stop. Especially wideout in the open but she couldn’t keep running. She rested on the hallway wall watching the ink running down. She felt so lost. What the hell was Bendy thinking?! Coming here was a death sentence but more importantly what the hell made him think coming inside was okay? Blair tried to think. To work out what the toon was doing but everything seemed mad. 

 

She took some deep breaths before looking around a little more. The walls were horrible and rotting away. Ink bleeding from everything and Blair wasn’t sure if she could keep this up. Part of her wanted to leave. She could get help but that would be stupid. She couldn’t leave Bendy here, not in this dreadful place, she decided either she found Bendy and they left together or she would stay here until she found him, however long it took.

 

Her blue eyes moved to look down the hallway where Bendy stood looking down the hallway too and right at her. “Bendy!” Blair felt relief wash over her but quickly made sure to be quiet. “Bendy, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

 

She couldn’t see Bendy’s face with him being so far down the hallway, but she knew it was him. His little horns, tail swaying behind him.

 

She pulled herself up. “Something’s in here.” She walked down the hallway. He seemed so far away. “But I lost it. Don’t worry.” She was about half way when Bendy just took off running in the opposite direction.

 

Blair wanted to yell out to him but knew that would get whatever else was in the studio's attention. She quickly took off after the small ink demon who took a left turn.   
The young woman felt terrified when she lost sight of Bendy again. She ran around the same corner, but he was gone. Blair let shaky breaths out but continued running. She didn’t know where he had gone so she began checking all the rooms. 

 

While looking for Bendy, Blair couldn’t help but wonder why he ran away. Wasn’t he happy to see her? Sure, he was upset with her but running away from her didn’t make any sense. She felt sick with worry that he didn’t know about the ink monster which had made this level its home. She needed to find him. Mabey, he thought she was one and just got scared.

 

She soon found herself going in a lope. Finding doors that she’d already checked. She felt her panic grow until she saw a part of the studio she hadn’t yet checked. It was odd. She’d seen Bendy on the other side of the studio, so she couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t be here, but this was the only place she hadn’t checked.

 

She made her way down walking past the cardboard cut outs of Bendy. She reached an open room where a large wolf laid strapped down to a metal table. His jaw hung broken and his chest was ripped open. Blair knew it wasn’t a human but had to cover her mouth and bend down to resist the violent urge to vomit. The smell of ink was so much stronger in here. As if this wolf was rotting away. 

 

Blair felt her eyes water. It was easy to tell it was Boris. Bendy drew him all the time. She pulled herself up and her blue eyes went to Bendy who sat curled up by the wolfs feet. “B-Bendy.” Blair words where full of fear. 

 

Bendy didn’t look up but held his red hat in his right hand while he buried his face into the other. “I-I thought I heard him.” Ink dripped from the small demon. “I thought I heard him calling for m-me.” 

 

Blair stopped herself from looking at the wolf. “Bendy…sweetheart, let’s get out of here” She stopped not knowing what else to say. 

 

“I never understood why Boris and Alice hated me. Boris would chase me around the studio and say he didn’t want nothin’ to d-do with m-me.” 

 

Blair frowned but kept silent knowing the demon just need someone to listen. 

 

“Joey wanted us to be perfect. He’d do anything to make us perfect in his eyes but by doing that he ruined them. Boris and Alice would disappear for days. Then when they came b-back they always looked different. I didn’t know why but I was too afraid to ask about it. Then when Henry left, Joey didn’t even bother hiding it anymore. He’d rip their chests open right in front of m-me. He’d say it was for ‘the greater good’ but he was hurting them.” Bendy whipped his eyes. “Moving their hearts from o-one model to the next. Never being happy with how they looked.” Ink ran down the small toon’s face as his tail laid at his side. 

 

Blair moved to sit by the demon’s side. “You couldn’t have done anything.” 

 

Bendy whimpered. “But they were my friends! I should have done something. I begged Joey to stop but-but he wouldn’t. Henry left, Joey killed all the workers, the town moved away. There was no one to help us.” He buried his face in Blair’s arm. “It wasn’t fair. They were good.” 

 

Blair wrapped her arms around the small toon. 

 

“Bendy, you couldn’t have done anything to save them, it's not your fault,” Blair said in a small quiet voice.

 

The two sat in the room for a while. Neither said anything but Bendy didn’t mind. He just wanted someone to be with him. 

 

Blair's eyes sat on the open doorway leading out into the flickering hallway. She went to tell Bendy they should leave when they both heard footsteps. It sounded odd, almost like hooves on the wooden floor. 

 

Blair listened, quickly realizing it was coming towards them. Bendy pulled his head up hearing it too. “Wha-!” He gasped when Blair covered his mouth and quickly moved them both behind the table that Boris’s dead corps rested on. The ink sloshed around Blair’s feet and Bendy was clearly less than happy being so close to his dead friend, but Blair held him tightly listening to the footsteps get closer. She knelt down pressing her back to the table Boris was strapped onto, whilst holding Bendy on her lap, stroking his head between his horns in an effort to comfort Bendy and keep him calm. 

 

She looked through a small hole in the table which was just under Boris large gloved hand. The footsteps stopped just outside the room. Bendy began shaking in Blair’s arms and she quickly realized how very afraid of this place he was, how afraid of Joey and Linda Bendy was and she began to understand Henry’s reluctance to let her back into Bendy’s life.

 

They stayed very still listening to the footsteps coming into the room. Bendy couldn’t see with Blair holding him against her stomach but knew something was in the room with them.   
Blair wasn’t sure if she wanted to see what was in the room with them but held her breath and moved her head down to look through the hole in the table. She felt her heart stop when the small horned devil came into view. 

 

Bendy?

 

‘Bendy’ was looking up at the dead wolf. He had a huge smile and looked as though he was one of the cut outs come to life. Not like Bendy in her arms. This ‘Bendy’ looked sadistic. No emotion in his pie-cut eyes. He literally looked like a cardboard cut outcome to life.

 

Blair was more than horrified watching ‘Bendy’ look up at the dead wolf with a huge grin on his face. Its eyes moved around the room as he walked over to one of the nearby tables.   
Bendy whispered asking what it was but Blair didn’t say anything continuing to watch ‘Bendy’ look around the room. Keeping his huge grin glued to his face. 

 

‘Bendy’s’ legs stubbly morphed and turned into long, sharp legs allowing him to reach a book sitting on the table. Blair gasped, and the demon looked over still holding its smile. 

 

Blair looked away praying it hadn’t heard her. Bendy's ink was running again seeing how shaken the woman was. “Blair, who’s out there?” 

 

The woman looked down with a look of terror and dread on her face. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out. She put a finger to her lips and that was all Bendy need to hold his breath. 

 

Without warning two huge, nightmarish hands wrapped around the table which had kept the two hidden and it was pulled right out of the ground. Blair couldn’t help but let a petrified scream out as the sound of metal pipes being ripped out from where they had rested for so long filled her head. Her and Bendy fell back into the swimming pool of ink both in panic. 

 

Bendy watched the table with Boris on getting thrown across the room as though it weighed nothing. He felt anger boil inside of him. He didn’t care who it was, they were going to pay. His teeth scarped as he turned his head, anger filled his eyes but it all disappeared when he saw him? It looked like him, but it had a huge grin and its arms were long and thin. They looked like they belonged to an ink monster but the rest of it looked like him. 

 

Blair and Bendy watched as ‘Bandy’s’ arms turned back to normal. This thing looked like a copy of Bendy, but it looked more like the cut out in the sense that it wasn’t showing any emotion or speaking. Bendy didn’t know what to think and Blair looking at him as though he should know what this thing was made it even worse. 

 

Its eyes stared into a horrified Bendy’s. It stared for a moment before breaking its smile into a frown. 

 

Bendy gasped staggering to his feet. Ink sloshing around him. 

 

“Bendy what is it?!” Blair looked up at the devil. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” 

 

“I-I don’t know.” The other Bendy copied. Its voice was very similar to Bendy’s, but it couldn’t quite get the childness Bendy's had. 

 

Bendy went to speak but the other him cut in. “Haya! I’m Bendy, Bendy the dancing demon.” The voice was on point this time and it now seemed to be able to move between angry, sad and fear.

 

Blair held an old rusting pip in her hands. “I suggest you back off.” She narrowed her eyes at the other ‘Bendy’. “otherwise I’ll have to kick you down that hallway like a football.”   
‘Bendy’ looked up at Blair. “Hi!” 

 

The young woman gave ‘Bendy’ an uncomfortable look. This thing had gone from being a Bendy cut out copy to showing emotion and sounded just like her Bendy. She gripped the pip even tightened until her nails where white “Bendy. Go to the window we came through. I’ll meet you at the car.”

 

Bendy shook his head. “No! I’m not leaving you with this thing.” He turned back to the other him. “I don’t know what it is. It could do anything.” 

 

“Henry will kill me if you don’t get home,” Blair shouted.

 

“This thing will kill you!”   
“This thing will kill you!” Bendy and Blair both looked to the other Bendy which had spoken before the real toon. 

 

“What the fuck.” Blair pulled herself together whipping the ink off the pip she held and graded her Bendy. Bendy was clearly confused but allowed the woman to paint and ‘X’ on his forehead. She then put Bendy behind her and got ready for whatever this thing wanted. 

 

‘Bendy’ looked at her for a moment before anger covered his face. His arms suddenly grew and the mask it had been wearing melted away showing an inky mess. Its head kissed the ceiling and its arms were so long they touched the floor. 

 

Bendy gasped hugging Blair’s leg. 

 

As the monster looked down at the two it let a low growl out and its ink bubbled. Blair shivered, realizing this was the thing from earlier, behind the cut outs, her chest tightened when she wondered if this thing had only taken Bendy’s form because it knew she trusted him. It copied the cut outs knowing that was Bendy and it could get close to her?   
It suddenly charged at Blair who felt tiny compared to it. 

 

Bendy let an anger filled roar out making Blair turn around to see he was already in his monster form and more the ready to take this thing on.

 

Bendy dived at the monster climbing onto its back and biting down into the back of its head. The monster bellowed slamming itself into the hall to try and get Bendy off, but the demon didn’t let go and the more he thought about this thing destroying one of his friend’s resting place the angrier he got. 

 

Blair ran over hitting the monster’s leg with the metal pip. It crying out and fall to one knee. Bendy hissed at the monster digging his sharp nails into its back with no remorse a smile spreading across his face when the monster roared out in pain.

 

Bendy roared at the ink monster making more ink bleed from the walls. He bit down on it again making the monster hiss and shaking him off. It went to charge again but Blair struck it across its face. 

 

The monster gave into all the pain and fell down with a huge crash.

 

Blair ran over to Bendy as the monster got up. “Bendy, we need to go.” 

 

Another roar filled the studio but this one wasn’t from this ink monster. It sounded like it came from the level below. More roars followed from deep in the studio. Blair realized the fight had woken everything in the studio up. 

 

She turned back to the huge ink monster which had turned back into Bendy. It gave her a huge grin before running out of the room. Blair didn’t know what to think but she didn’t have time as it sounded like everything was coming up to investigate.

 

Blair gasped as Bendy scoped her up on his back. He ran down the hallway with Blair holding on. Bendy ran through the studio moving like a cat would. A very big cat that is. They didn’t see any other ink monsters, but the floors echoed, and more roars rang through the studio. 

 

Bendy didn’t stop when reaching the office they had come in through and dived out the window not even stopping until they were through the fence and at Blair’s car. 

 

Bendy slowed down and Blair made him stop so she could get off him. She watched with worried eyes as the tall toon stood up. “Bendy. Are you-!” She gasped quickly stopping the toon from falling over with exertion. “It's okay. Don’t worry, I’ll get you home.” She let the demon rest his head on her shoulder as he took deep gulps of air. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they arrived back in their hometown Bendy was fast asleep. The sky shone yellow and the clouds were a tined salmon colour. It was warm, but a cool wind blew over. Blair was more than worried about-facing Henry, but she’d made her mind up. She couldn’t keep hiding from him. 

 

She pulled up outside her home to see Henry’s parents talking outside of Henry’s house. She bit her bottom lip worrying about Henry’s reaction to her taking Bendy off. 

 

She turned to her home only to freeze. Henry was on her door steeps, arms folded and looking anything but happy to see Bendy in her car. “What do you think you’re doing with him?” He gritted his teeth. 

 

Blair tried to find her worlds. “I-he wanted me to see something.” 

 

Henry rolled his rich green eyes. “Still putting the blame on other people?” 

 

Blair took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Henry looked at her for a moment arching a brow. 

 

“I should have spoken to you sooner. I should have told you what was happening. I didn’t want you to shut me out. I didn’t want to lose you or Bendy. I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t want me around anymore because I saw how much you cared about Bendy. I’ve been trying to make you take some of the blame. I couldn’t understand why he could forgive you so easily.” Her blue eyes moved to the sleeping demon in her car. “I wanted that… I wanted him to say he forgave me, but I tried to force it. I was upset seeing how much you meant to him, it made me think I didn’t mean anything to him.” She looked at Henry with grief. “You’re a great man. Not everyone sees that, but he does and so do I. I’m sorry Henry. You’re the best man I’ve ever meet and that should have been enough for me to know you were someone I could have talked to. That we could have stopped what was happening together.” 

 

Henry watched Blair hang her head. He let out a small sigh out. “I’m not good at this. I don’t know what I’m doing.” He walked to her car. “I just want to keep him safe. I don’t like that you lied to me, but I can see that coming to talk to me would have been a little nerve-racking.” He picked Bendy up. “I don’t know if I can forgive you. I think it will be a long time before I can call you a friend again.” He let the starring toon wrap his arms around his neck. “I need help. I need to know I’m not the only one around here I can trust to keep him safe.” He placed his hand on the back of the small toon’s head. “Bendy trusts you…so I guess I should too.” He gave her a stern look. “This isn’t over but I’m willing to try Blair.” He began walking back to his house Bendy asleep in his arms. “Goodnight Blair.” 

 

Blair felt better then she had in months. She gave the man a warm smile. “Goodnight Henry.” 

 

The young woman watched Henry walk over to his parents. His mother seemed worried, but he calmed her, and they headed inside. Blair stood on her lawn as a cool night breeze blew over her. A small, wobbly smile came to her face before she turned to her home and headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The studio really isn’t something to be messed with. Ink monsters are something I really enjoy writing about. I know, I know. ‘But their bad and hurt people.’ It wired but there’s something I like about them, giving each their own little look but keeping to the idea of them being an inky mess. I try to keep to the idea of searchers from the game, but ink monsters are my own nightmarish version. Not all survive the same way and that’s something I can't wait to really show off.  
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	36. Holy land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The church has always been a problem for Henry and Bendy, but today they take it to far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3am and I’ve just finished. Never pushed to finished a chapter like this before and man, am I ready to go to bed. Hope you like this one. I had to rewrite this chapter around 3 times which isn’t normal odd, however, I had lots of problems with my laptop. In other words, I was just doing copy after copy and it got really repetitive.   
> So I really hope you like this chapter!

Henry made his way downstairs whistling a small tune as he dried his chestnut brown hair from his hot morning shower. The day was moving slow and Henry had a small little tune stuck in his head from one of the cartoons Bendy liked to watch every Sunday. Somehow the little devil had convinced the young man to sit down and watch it with him. Henry would normally do this if he wasn’t busy, but he knew before even looking at the tv it was that cartoon with ridiculously catchy songs in. None the less, he’d joined Bendy on the sofa and let the song fill his head for the last two days. 

 

He walked into the living room, seeing Bendy wasn’t around. Henry arched a brow at this. He’d already checked the toon’s bedroom and had assumed he was already up. As he questioned where his little devil had gone he flicked the kettle on making himself and his still asleep parents some coffee. 

 

He was about to sit down at the table with his drink when there was very loud and very panicked banging on the front door. Henry didn’t really wonder who was at his door at eight in the morning, assuming it was just the young post woman. Most likely running late again. He pulled it open almost spilling his hot drink everywhere when a huge, ink dripping monster barged into the house and slammed the door shut. 

 

Henry didn’t even have a chance to speak, never mind think about what Bendy was doing in this form, the demon hid behind him, shaking as his ink covered eyes became glued to the wooden front door. 

 

“Bendy!” Henry yelled not bothering to even whip the hot coffee off his hand. “You can't be in this form, you know that! Turn back right now,” Henry ordered.   
Knock, knock.

 

The two looked at the front door. One looking angry and the other afraid. 

 

Henry turned back to Bendy. “I’ll deal with you later.” He reached for the door handle only for monster Bendy to jump in the way. “Bendy!” Henry could feel in patience wearing thin. 

 

“Please Henry, I didn’t mean for any of this,” Bendy whined. 

 

The young man let a heavy sigh out. “What did you do?” 

 

A look of pain came to Bendy’s face. “I didn’t do anything!” 

 

“Then you have nothing to hide.” Henry looked up at the demon who let another small whine out as the person on the other side knocked again. 

 

“Bendy move, I’m not asking again.” Henry rubbed his temple. 

 

“But Henry-!” The demon was cut off by the man grabbing his horns and pulling his head down. “Would it kill you to just do as your told?!” He pulled the demon aside and yanked the door open before Bendy could stop him. 

 

Outside was a small group of townspeople. They were all looking at Henry and Bendy who hid behind the young man.

 

“About time.” One man mumbled. 

 

“That’s it! That’s the monster!” A woman the crowd shouted pointing at Bendy who let a small, pain filled whine out. 

 

“How long have we got to put up with this monster walking around our town!” 

 

“Just kill it!” 

 

“Take it to the church!” 

 

“Burn! Burn! Burn!” 

 

Henry felt his stomach knots as he looked out over the group of angry townspeople. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. Sure, he’d put up with this a lot already. These people saying, they had the answers to others, building a cult which was aimed at Bendy, but all these people being on his front lawn, saying Bendy shouldn’t be here…it was more than a little unsettling for him. 

 

“Any of you mind telling me what this is about?” Henry asked trying to hide his mix of anger and worry for Bendy safety. 

 

“That thing!” The woman with short red hair pointed at Bendy. “It-It tried to pull my son out of a tree! To eat him!” 

 

Henry let out a small sigh out. “Buddy, I told you not to go other there.” 

 

Bendy ink ran down his face and off his body. “But he was stuck! I was just helpin’ him down!” 

 

“Lier!”

 

“You keep this thing as though you owe it something!” A young man yelled. 

 

“Probably his soul!” 

 

“The church will send it back! Take it to the church!” 

 

A large man with messy blond hair moved toward the front door. 

 

“You touch him, and he won't be the one you’ll be worrying about.” Henry gritted his teeth and narrowed his anger filled eyes at the large man who didn’t seem worried. He went to push Henry aside and grab the demon when Bendy lunged forward letting a demonic roar out right in front of the man’s face. 

 

Everyone fell silent as Bendy’s roar echoed throughout and town. Everyone fell silent and all the people looked at each other with fear and worry. 

 

Henry gently places his hand on Bendy's melting face, hushing him. “It’s okay.” He frowned when feeling Bendy shaking and letting deep, low growl out. “Go to your room…I’ll come up soon.” 

 

Bendy didn’t want to leave Henry with these people but knew him being there wasn’t helping much. He gave the man a small nod and headed up the wooden steps. 

 

Henry turned back to the townspeople gritting his teeth as they continued to speak of sending Bendy to the church.

 

“You having a party or something Henry?” Rocco walked past the group. 

 

Henry tried to hold his anger back. “No.” 

 

Rocco looked to the group of people before one woman began shouting. 

 

“The demon has to go!” 

 

“Send it back to hell!” 

 

“It’s a danger to all of us!” 

 

The townspeople all once again began shouting about sending Bendy back. 

 

“Your all picking on a kid? How nice.” Rocco gave them all a displeased look. “You’re the kind of people who make going to church hard. All thinking your better because you have something to believe in.” 

 

Douglas walked out from behind Henry. “What going on out here?” He rubbed his face still trying to wake up. His dark brown eyes grew slightly when one of the townspeople step forward. It was a large man with messy blond hair. 

 

“Douglas! Finally, someone around here with sense.” He pointed to Henry. “Mind talking some sense into your son. If you didn’t know…he has a demon.” 

 

Henry gritted his teeth. “I’m right here.” 

 

Douglas frowned.” I’m sorry….who are you?” 

 

The man smiled. “Maxwell, I’m part of the church here. I hear you’re a strong man of religion…surely you don’t support this.” 

 

Henry cut in. “Oh, he doesn't. Do you Douglas?” Henry looked at his Dad who found a lump forming in his throat. He already felt torn between his son and his religion. 

 

“Hey, Henry, Douglas and I have this. Why don’t you head inside and make sure Bendy’s okay?” Rocco lent on the stone wall giving the older man a smile. 

 

Henry wasn’t comfortable leaving with these people right outside his home but knew Rocco could deal with them. He headed inside and up to Bendy’s room. He quickly made his way to his toon’s room knocking on the door. “Bendy?” He pushed the door open. “You okay buddy?” 

 

Bendy stood by his bedroom window. A cool summer window blew through the large open window as a ray of warm sunlight shone in casting the demon's shadow across the room. “They hate me…” He sounded sad which made Henry frown but before he could find the right words the demon continued. 

 

“I don’t know why I bother. I just want them to like me. All this effort and I don’t get anywhere. I try so hard. They hate me. But I don't know what I did wrong.” 

 

Henry closed the door behind him. “Hey, it's all right. No one is liked by everyone.” He moved across the room making sure he didn’t sneak up on the tall, ink demon. 

 

“They hate me. I could do good things, but they still say, I’m a monster.” 

 

Henry felt a little lost with what to say. In all honesty, any one of his family members would be better at helping Bendy feel better right now. “Hey, you’re not a monster…how about you turn back to normal. Then you can think right and-!” Henry was cut off by Bendy's large hand wrapping around his neck and lifting him up. 

 

“Why? So, you can push me around again. I let you do it by the door but don’t take my tolerances for ignorance."

 

Henry gasped for air as Bendy slammed him into the wall. “Hey, hey, c’mon. You can’t stay in this form, you know that.” He held Bendy’s hand as the grip tightened. 

 

“They hate me! I never did anything wrong!” He looked away from Henry for a moment before looking back at him with anger in his eyes. “You made me into a world where I’m seen as a monster! You left me! You made me! You said I meant something to you and you turned your back on me! When I needed you more than ever! You selfishly made something only to shatter it!” 

 

“B-Bendy.” Henry eyes glazed with water as guild welled up inside him. He could feel the last of Bendy’s sanity slip just out of reach. He choked as the demon’s grip grew stronger.   
“I could kill you…I could kill everyone in this rotten little town and I wouldn’t feel any remorse! You know why…Henry?” Bendy leaned down so his face was only inches away from Henry’s. “Because I am a monster but more importantly I’m a demon.” 

 

Henry choking for air. “You wouldn’t hurt anyone. T-that’s not you.” 

 

“You don’t get to say you know me!” Nothing but anger filled Bendy’s voice. There was no long his sweet, childish voice but a demonic demon powered by pain and anger. “Joey knows me better than you ever will…he made so much pain. He broke me! People say I’m a monster when he made my life hell! You may have come back but don’t ever think I forgive you, Blake.” His grip loosened slightly. “I—You just don’t!” He gripped his head with his free hand only looking up when someone called out to him. 

 

“Bendy?” Douglas stood in the doorway looking horrified at the sight of his son being held up and struggling to breathe. 

 

Ladonna walked into view and her face turned pail. She let a horrified scream out.

 

Monster Bendy dropped the young man looking at him for a moment before taking off out the bedroom window. He slid down the roof knocking a few tiles out of place before diving into the woods. 

 

Ladonna and Douglas both helped Henry sit up as he choked for air. Douglas walked to the window well Ladonna panicked voice asked Henry over and over if he was okay. The old man looked down seeing ink prints leading across the road and into the church. 

 

Rocco ran in looking shaken. “Is there an ink monster here?!” 

 

Henry stood up and shook his head. “No. Just Bendy.” 

 

“What…” Rocco face dropped. “That was Bendy who just took off into the woods?” 

 

Henry let a heavy sigh out as his mother patted him off. “Why is it always the fucking woods.” 

 

They all headed outside even with Ladonna saying Henry should rest longer, but he wasn’t having it. The longer Bendy was in his monster form the more of his mind he would lose, therefore, making it harder getting through to him.

 

Henry marched across the road seeing Blair making her way outside with a large box filled with gardening equipment. “Blair if you see Bendy call me. Don’t deal with him yourself.” He didn’t stop heading into the woods with his parents and Rocco right behind him. 

 

“Umm. Okay.” Blair watched them head into the woods feeling more than a little worried but doing everything she could not push the man. 

 

Rocco lead them deeper into the woods with him being the only one to know his way around. “Any idea where he might have gone?” 

 

“No. He’s not even allowed in here. Shows how much he listens to me.” Henry moved his rich green eyes around the trees and bushes around them.

 

“Just like you them,” Douglas muttered. 

 

“You would always run off into the woods when upset. Usually after family dinner.” The old woman gave Henry a soft smile. “I would get so worried.” 

 

“Really?” Henry didn’t sound convinced, even avoiding eye contact with his two parents. 

 

“Of course, we would worry. You're our son.” Ladonna frowned watching Henry turn his head away without a word. 

 

Bendy ran and ran until he couldn’t run anymore. He collapsed by fallen tree which now welcomed the warm, summer sun into the dark woods. He looked around for a moment before his body began to shaking violently. He let a small but scared whine out when his arm began to stick to his stomach. He pulled his arm away as more ink ran down his face. The physical pain this form made was hard, but his mental state was on a steep decline. 

 

Voices and pain flooding in. Alice reaching out for him before ink pulled her under. Boris on the table. Joey hands on his shoulder, something that had once made him feel safe now tormented him with an evil smile and malevolent laugh echoing around his head. 

 

He lashed out at a tree before falling to his knees as the voice and pain filled him. Why did they all hate him? He’d never done anything wrong. He’d never hurt them. Why couldn’t he just be happy? Life with Henry, seeing Aunt Anna and the girls whenever he felt. Why couldn’t he have that? 

 

His ink ran down his face collecting at his chin and dripping off. He could never have that…. not after hurting Henry. God. Ladonna looked so scared…

 

He felt his head for a moment before wishing he’d never gone off with his friends. He should know by now he can’t do the things they can do. He let a shaky breath out only looking up when a car horn filled the air. 

 

He looked over seeing the other side of town was just behind the tree line. Bendy pulled himself up moving closer to the town. He watched as the townspeople walked around talking, walking in and out of shops and enjoying their day. 

 

Bendy moved his head watching them before a sharp-toothed smile crossed his face. All these people were on the church’s side. Wanting him gone, to send him back. Mabey it was time to have some fun. Bendy stepped out getting a reaction he was sure would make demons back down in hell jealous. Everyone stopped and looked at him with horror before breaking out into panic and screaming, running around like headless chickens 

 

Bendy walked across the street bringing traffic to a stop. By the time he’d reached a shop door, everyone had fled leaving nothing but silence. Bendy looked at a poster on the small corner shop door. It had a horned, black, circle and under-read. ‘send the demon back.’ Bendy looked at it for a moment before letting a low growl out. 

 

“Demon!” 

 

Monster Bendy turned around to see a bald priest with sharp green eyes standing on the other side of the road. He was in all black with a small book under his right arm as he faced the demon down with a stern look. 

 

Bendy gave him a sharp-toothed smile and turned to face him. 

 

“This isn’t your world, demon.” 

 

“And what’s an insignificant, little priest going to do about it?” Bendy's smile grew as he moved closer to the priest

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” He sounded stern and very sure of himself which made Bendy stop. 

 

“y-you’re not…?” He looked confused even with ink running down his face it was clear this had taken him back. “But…you’re a human…a priest…you’re really not scared-!” Bendy let a pain filled road out as something stone hard hit the back of his head. Anger filled him seeing a large man holding a metal spade. He went to rip the man in half when he was hit again and even thing went black. 

 

Blair hummed softly as she placed a new flower seed under the earth. She was in her own little world when around six children all came running yelling and crying for Henry. She watched with worried eyes as they all began banging on his front door. 

 

She stood up and headed over, getting one of the children’s to noticed her and ran over quickly followed by the others. 

 

“Blair! Blair, you have to help!” 

 

The young woman knelt trying to calm them all down and explain what had happened. 

 

“T-These people where carrying Bendy into the church! We didn’t know what to do so we came to get Henry!” Zoe held her older brothers’ hand as her eyes filled up with water.   
Blair calmed them all down and told them to head home and tell their parents to call Henry. They all nodded and took off. Blair jumped into her car and zoomed down the road not caring about traffic lights or cops pulling her over. 

 

The closer she got to the church the quieter it got. By the time she pulled up outside the church, the town looked deserted. She made her way up the steps and then ready to take this place on. She pushed the large wooden doors open being welcomed by a huge stone room and colourful glass windows. A huge, wooden cross sat high up and it quickly became clear Bendy wasn’t the one who needed saving. 

 

Bendy was still in his monster form sitting high up on the cross. He finished an ink pen before tossing it over his shoulder and looking down on the young woman who walked down the red rug. 

 

“B-Bendy?” Blair looked up at Bendy who jumped down landing only a few feet in front of her. She felt her blood turn cold when Bendy gave her a sharp-toothed smile. “Hello, Blair.” He didn’t sound like him, speaking in a demonic voice and a sense of dread and evil radiating off him.

 

“Bendy...W-What’s going on.” She looked around at the priest and townspeople who were being held to the stone pillars by inky hands well others laid on the floor unconscious.  
“I gave them what they wanted!” Bendy smile sharpened. “I had to think about why they all wanted me gone. To send me back and what I did.” He let a low laugh out. “I realized, they think I would hurt then, bring them and their loved one’s harm. So that’s what I did.” 

 

Blair looked around at the priest on the floor. “Bendy, this isn’t you.” She looked at him with sad blue eyes. “You don’t want to hurt these people.” 

 

Bendy turned his back to her. “But it’s what I’m meant to do. They’re not wrong…I’m a demon and when you think of a demon you don’t think of anything good…” 

 

“That’s only because they haven’t met you.” She reached up placing a hand on Bendy’s cheek. She didn’t mind when black ink ran between her fingertips. “You look at all of these humans and you hate them. That doesn’t mean you hate Henry, Lux or…me does it?” 

 

Bendy didn’t look at her but let a low whine out. 

 

“Pleas Bendy. This isn’t you. You have so many people who love you! They care about you and seeing you like this is hurting me. This form his changing you. Surely you can see that…” She frowned when Bendy pulled himself away. “Bendy I don’t like what this form is doing to you…pleas just turn back and lets-!” She stumbled back when bendy quickly turned around, his black, pie cut eyes scanned the room. 

 

Blair went to speak but Bendy grabbed her shoulders. “Where is he?” It was almost like to people where speaking out of him. One deep and demonic well the other childish and almost scared. 

 

The young woman felt lost and panicked. “W-What?” 

 

“The priest! Where is he!?”

 

Before Blair could tell Bendy she didn’t know and had nothing to do with helping him get away the sound of wood snapping ran throughout the church. 

 

Both Blair and Bendy looked up to see Maxwell and the priest behind the huge wooden cross. Bendy didn’t think two mortals would be able to push it over but seconds later the cross broke off and feel down to them. 

 

Blair gasped as she was pushed aside by Bendy just before the cross crashed down. 

 

Blair staggered up with smoke and dust filling the air. She quickly panicked when she saw Bendy lying motionless under the cross. “Bendy!” She dived at the demon who didn’t move. Water quickly filled the young woman’s blue eyes. 

 

She gripped the cross trying with all her strength to pull the cross up, but she couldn’t lift it at all. 

 

The priest and Maxwell walked around, both smiling at the sight of the demon being trapped. “Steep aside girl.” The priest narrowed his green eyes at Blair who covered Bendy with her body. “Stay away from him you bastards!” 

 

Maxwell grabbed Blair’s hair yanking her away from Bendy. She tried to fight back but was tossed across the room like a bag of potatoes. She hit a stone pilled and fell down flat on her belly. She looked up and pulled her brown hair back to see the bold priest turning the pages in his bible. “He’s not the monster here! You are!” 

 

The priest found the page he was looking for well Maxwell watched Blair pull herself up only to stumble over and hit the floor. 

 

“Time to free our world of this demon.” He turned to the page he wanted but the holy book was snatched out of his hands. He quickly turned around to see Henry's fist. The priest was knocked back hitting the floor. 

 

Henry tossed the book aside gripping the cross well Ladonna ran to Blair who was a mess. 

 

Henry couldn’t see Bendy moving which made him worry even more. He had no idea how long his toon had been stuck under this thing and the longer he stayed under it the more worried he became. “Don’t worry buddy.” Henry wasn’t even sure if Bendy could hear him. He could feel the cross lifting as his hands turned white. 

 

Maxwell arms locked around Henry’s neck pulling him back. Henry let an anger filled cry out kicking the man's legs. 

 

Ladonna yelled at Maxwell to get off her son. She ran over pulling his blond hair. Maxwell pushed her aside, but Rocco caught the old woman, carefully laying her down before moving in to help Henry. 

 

The priest pulled himself up, hissing at the pain under his left eyes. He brazed it with his fingers swearing he’d make that man pay for the cut his hit left.   
He watched someone pick the bible up. “Douglas!” The priest smiled. “Send it back!” 

 

Douglas looked at him for a moment. He walked over to Bendy who let a low whine out as he began to wake up. Douglas placed his walking stick under his arm along with the holy book. He gripped the cross using all his strength to pull it off the demon. 

 

“Douglas!” The priest cried. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Sending this demon back. As far as I’m concerned Bendy belongs with my son.” He moved his focused to the cross. 

 

“No!” The priest ran towards Douglas who didn’t even give him a second look. The priest was hit with an unstoppable force of ink which sent him across the church and into Maxwell. The two men were sent across the church and into a stone pillar. 

 

Bendy’s arm turned back to normal as he blacked out from using too much power to keep the man away. 

 

Rocco smiled seeing to have enjoyed the fight but they all quickly moved their attention to Bendy who remained under the cross. 

 

Everyone joined Douglas in lifting the cross up and Blair and Ladonna pulled the monster Bendy out. 

 

Blair hugged Bendy feeling him melt back down in her arms. She thanked him over and over well Henry looked at the passed out little toon with sad rich green eyes. 

 

None of them stuck around, all hearing out and making their way home with Bendy in Henry’s arms. None said much and once home Rocco took Bendy off Henry allowing the man to talk to Blair in private about something. 

 

Rocco carried Bendy to bed, gently laying him down and closing the large open window in his room. He looked down outside to see Henry and Blair both talking. Henry looked stressed walking back and forth well Blair looked guilty. Rocco wasn’t sure what the two were talking about but right now he was just happy to have Bendy safe and sound. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It came to around midnight when Bendy was pulled out of his nightmare. He sat up in bed, ink running over his right eyes as he tried to think and work out where he was. 

 

“You okay buddy?” 

 

The small toon jumped, turning around to see Henry standing in the open doorway. “H-Henry…?” It took a moment but Bendy quickly remembers, leading to his ink running over his eyes. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean.” He gripped his head as memories came back. “I don’t know why I said those things.” He curled up on his bed. 

 

Henry walked over sitting down next to the small devil. “It's okay buddy. I know you didn’t mean it.” He wrapped his arms around the sobbing demon. 

 

After a few minutes, Henry asked in a soft voice why he hadn’t told him about going to the studio. 

 

Bendy gripped his shirt hiding his face in the man’s chest. “I was scared you’d be mad.” 

 

Henry let a heavy sigh out. “I am a little. But right now, I’m just glad you back to normal.” 

 

Bendy let a wobbly breath out. “M-Me too.” He held onto Henry’s hand well the man patted his head. “C’mon. you need some more sleep.” 

 

“B-But you’ll stay with me…won't you?” Bendy asked afraid to hear ‘no’ 

 

Henry hugged his toon. “Sure buddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be giving this chapter a clean-up as I know there will be a few spalling error around. Tbh I just really need a break from this chapter but want to get it up and posted. Really looking forward to bring you the next chapter, however, if there’s anything you would like to see let me know! Can’t promise it will be in the next chapter but you wont wait ages. I promise!   
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	37. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith's having trouble with some kids at school. In the meantime, Lux knows Henry’s hiding something about Bendy’s toys and she can’t help but want answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters started off as small little things, about 3000 words at a stretch 4000 but now I’m at a point where there around 5000 to 6000, maybe more sometimes. Like today. Enjoy!

Bendy sat at the dinner table with Hope and Faith. Anna was making more pancakes for everyone. Hope had some toys with her, smiling happily as she ate her breakfast and played at the same time. 

 

“Henry don’t let me have toys at the table.” Bendy comment as he grabbed the maple syrup. 

 

“That’s sucks.” Lux ruffled the devils head as she walked past. 

 

“I have lots of toys.” Hope bragged as she placed them down by her side. 

 

Bendy downed his orange juice. “So do I.”

 

“Really?” Hope arched a brow. “I’ve only ever seen you with that blue bare.” 

 

“You mean Bluebare but he don’t count. He’s not a toy.” 

 

“Yes he is.” Hope smiled, thinking her cousin was joking. 

 

“No. He’s not. My toys back home are toys but Bluebare isn’t. That’s why I take him with me. And Draco but she doesn’t mind if I leave her alone. She likes having time to herself.”   
“That’s silly.” Hope giggled. 

 

Bendy puffed his cheeks out. “No its not. Alice and Boris where real too.” 

 

Everyone went quite with the only sound being Lux choking on her drink at the mention on the other toon’s names. None of them knew Alice and Boris personal, obviously, however, they did know their living cartoons. Or they were at least. 

 

Henry and Paul both walked in laughing only to fall silent when seeing the room in dead silence.

 

“What’s up with you lot? Cat got your tongue?” Paul laughed at his own joke only to fall silent when Anna’s brown eyes narrowed at him from across the room. 

 

“Henry, you remember Alice and Boris don’t you?” Bendy asked standing up on his seat. He looked at Hope who tapped her fingers together and wouldn’t look at the ink demon. “I took them to Henry’s house when we got out the studio, but I lost them…” He frowned having Henry’s hands on his shoulder push him down into his seat. “I don’t know what happed to em, but I know there with each other and at Henry’s house so that makes me feel a little better.” 

 

Henry could see Anna and Paul looking at him with confusion. “They were toys.” 

 

A look of understanding came to their faces but was promptly followed by a look of embarrassment for thinking the devil meant the really living cartoons.

 

Lux watched Henry sit down next to Bendy, taking a sip of her drink. She watched Bendy look up at the man asking if he remembered them but was quickly pushed and given more syrup to change the subject 

 

Anna placed some more pancakes down for everyone, asking Faith if she was okay as she hadn’t even touched her breakfast. 

 

The girl mumbled she was fine poking the warm breakfast with her fork. 

 

“Some boys where saying she can’t be on the football team because she’s a girl and they’re being really mean.” Hope cut in. 

 

Faith glared at her twin. “Thanks for not telling anyone, Hope.” 

 

Anna looked very concerned. “Faith how long had this been going on?” 

 

“It don’t matter!” Faith yelled making Bendy jump. 

 

Lux sipped her coffee. “Just kick them in the balls.” 

 

“No! No, no, no.” Anna pointed to Faith. “Don’t do that. Just ignore them.” 

 

“Ignore them?” Lux gave her Mum a disapproving expression. “That don’t do anything. You need to take action. The moment they realize you’re not an easy target, they’ll leave you alone.” 

 

“If she hurts them then she’ll be told off and punished.” Anna looked at Lux who laughed. “Yeah, and that just shows how bad the system is.” 

 

Anna and Lux began quarrelling as Hope and Faith left the table. Bendy watched them pick their school bags up and head out the house. The small ink demon looked up at Henry who just ate his breakfast. He slipped down in his seat hoping the two would soon see the twins had left. 

 

Once breakfast was done Bendy stayed in the kitchen, helping Anna clean up well Paul also did some jobs around the house. Henry was unpacking a few things from Bendy’s suitcases. They only arrived late last night after everything with the church had happed. He picked up Bluebare who was in the devil’s bag. 

 

He looked at the blue stuffed toy for a moment before jumping when someone walked in. “Lux?” 

 

The young girl walked in closing the door behind her. “So you want to tell me what’s going on?” 

 

Henry looked confused. “Going on…?” He asked not sure if he wanted an answer. 

 

“Oh, come on. I don’t know how you manged to pull it off past everyone else. I mean Bendy, I get, he’s naïve in very way but whatever your pulling isn’t fair.” 

 

Henry looked at the girl for a moment before running his hand through his hair. “I guess you’re Mum’s right. You just read people like a book, don’t you?” He sat down on the bed with the stuffed Bluebare in is hands. 

 

Lux crossed her arms. “I guess, but I try not to judge. besides, if I did that I’d therefore be judging a book by its cover and well…that’s exactly how you judge a book by its cover.” Lux stopped talking when she saw Henry looked rather lost. “Look, I’m not here to blame you for whatever you’re doing. I can’t think of a single person who could look after a living cartoon never mind one who’s got so much messed up in it’s head. So you just mind telling me what you did with those Alice and Boris toys?” She watched her let uncle let a long sigh out. 

 

“I guess I had wanted to do it the moment I saw him talking to them in the studio… His friends are dead, yet he used these two old stuffed toys to fill the gap.” He ran his hand through his brown hair “I hoped when we got to mine he wouldn’t feel like he needed them but that wasn’t the case…” 

 

After escaping the studio. 

 

It was getting late, the sun peeked out over the homes, turning the sky a honey yellow. Black birds flew about while the temperature dropped slightly. Henry felt tense as he drove, not looking at the demon sitting next to him. He felt the need to say something. To break the ice, but what do you say to someone you abandoned for ten years?

 

“You like the town?” 

 

“It looks like the one back at the studio.” 

 

“…” 

 

“But these ones are more colourful. I like the blue one.” 

 

Henry moved his rich green eyes to Bendy who was looking out the window as they passed the small and colourful homes. He didn’t say anything moving his eyes to the stuffed Alice and Boris toys the devil had protected for so long. They soon pulled up outside his home. He got out taking notice that Bendy wasn’t following him. Once he’d taken his coat out the back he walked around opening the passenger’s side door. 

 

Bendy held two stuffed toys. One of Boris and the other of Alice. Both looked worn and had patches of ink marking them. Henry wasn’t sure how he felt about Bendy keeping them, but he knew he wasn’t in any place to be telling the small toon he couldn’t keep them. Throughout the time at the studio Bendy rarely let them out of his sight, only leaving them behind when he know taking them wouldn’t be safe. After all by the looks of things they were the only things he had to remember them by. 

 

The small ink demon lowered himself out of the car as a cool summer wind blow over them. He looked up at the home. It was one a slight hill with white walls and a gravel path leading to the door. A tree almost as big as the house grown on the right side of the path with hanging leaves. Bendy tilled his head wondering why it looked so sad. 

 

Henry walked over to his home opening the door for Bendy who didn’t move from the car. 

 

The devil moved his pie cut eyes about seeing a lot of green. He watched as some small humans ran around before all splitting up and running into the houses which lined the street. 

 

Bendy hugged the stuffed toys a little before moving towards Henry who gave him a warm smile. Bendy stepped inside the home. It smelt like spiced berry and paper. Wooden steps lead into the darkness with the door at the end of the hallway pushed shut. 

 

Henry lead the devil into the living room. It was a nice size with a sofa and tv. A large book shelf and open kitchen. Bendy didn’t say anything, watching Henry walk over to the open kitchen. The only thing cutting it off from the living room was a half wall where an odd looking contraption sat. 

 

“W-What’s that?” The small devil pointed to the silver device resting on the kitchen side. 

 

Henry smiled, pushing one of the wooden seats under the table. “A kettle. I’ll show you more about it tomorrow.” The young man filled a small glass up with water before moving over to Bendy who gaped, backing up until he hit the sofa. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Henry knelt down to offer the devil the drink only for Bendy to run off. He watched the small toon hid on the other end of the sofa. He placed the glass of water down on the coffee table before moving to the other end of the sofa. But Bendy wasn’t there anymore. “Bendy?” He rubbed the back off his head. “Bendy, I’m not going to hurt you.” He stood up trying to work out where the devil had gone. He cheeked under the coffee table and behind the sofa but nothing. He looked over to the kitchen seeing a inky, dripping tail hanging out from under the peach table cloth. He walked over pulling the soft table cloth up and saw a very afraid Bendy. 

 

He reached under feeling his heart break when Bendy flinched away from him. “Hey, c’mon.” He carefully wrapped his arms around the toon and pulled him into his hold. Bendy didn’t fight but was clearly shaken. The young man could feel the small toon tense up when he hugged him. “How about we get you something to eat and then bed.” 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything. It was silent as Henry made some eggy bread adding some blueberries and chopped banana. 

 

Bendy looked at the dinner for a moment and then Henry who sat across from him. He had some too, but Bendy didn’t even touch his until watching Henry eat some. The devil picked his fork up not feeling as happy as he hoped he would. He took a bit leading to his black, pie cut eyes growing. “Wow…” 

 

Henry let a small chuckle out. “You like it?” 

 

Bendy shoved more food into his mouth as he nodded. 

 

Henry tried to think of something to say. He felt as though he was walking on egg shells with what he should and shouldn’t say to the little devil. “So, I thought now would be a good time to set some ground rules.” 

 

Bendy finished his dinner pulling Boris and Alice across the table so they were closer to him. “Rules?” 

 

The man nodded. “Well, your living here now. Things aren’t the same here as they were in the studio.” He watched the small toon pull his tail with worry. “I just don’t want you running off, especial past the market or into the woods. Don’t go making trouble and talking to strangers and no going into my office.”   
“Why can’t I go in the woods?” 

 

“There’s hunters and it’s just not safe. That place isn’t huge but it is easy to get lost in.” 

 

“And why not past the market?” 

 

“The church is over there. There not…bad people. You shouldn’t be scared of them but they do take their religion very seriously.” 

 

“So…would they hurt me?” Bendy gave the man a concerned look. 

 

The young man reached across the table and placed his hand between Bendy’s horns. “They’re not going to hurt you. You don’t have to be scared here.” 

 

Bendy looked up at Henry for a moment before moving his eyes back down to his empty plate. “So…that’s it?” 

 

“Umm…” The young man scratched his head. “I think that’s it…oh and no monster form.” 

 

Bendy wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “But how am I meant to keep you safe.” 

 

Henry gave the devil a warm smile. “There’s nothing to keep me safe from, bud. besides, that’s my job. I’m here to look after you.” 

 

The small toon looked down. “So no going into your office or into woods or past the market and I can’t talk to people I don’t know?” He looked up at Henry who nodded. “And no monster form…can I eat chocolate?” 

 

Henry laughed. “Yes, just not before midday.” 

 

Bendy nodded saying the rules over and over in his head. “W…Will I get punished?” 

 

Henry rubbed the back of his head as he lent back in his seat. “Don’t think of anything I’d do as punishment. Sure, if you do something you weren’t meant to and it was wrong, I will tell you off…” He ran his hand down his face. He had no idea what he should be saying in this situation. He just hoped Anna would be able to give him some sort of advice on how to handle this stuff. After all she was the one with kids. “Just know if you did something you weren’t meant to you can tell me. You don’t need to be scared of me or anyone else. The worst I’ll do is send you to your room.” He gave the devil a small smile hoping this all sounded better to Bendy then it did to him.

 

The small devil almost looked relived, letting a small breath out. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

 

The young man smiled. “Good.” 

 

Once dinner was done Henry carried Bendy up to his bedroom where he carful placed the devil down on the floor. “This is your room. You can do just about whatever you want in here.” His rich green eyes watched Bendy walk around the white room. There was nothing more than a single bed next to the window with a wooden chest in the corner and a wardrobe.

 

Bendy placed Alice and Boris down, before climbing onto the bed. He pressed his small, gloved hands onto the window. “I can see outside.” He didn’t turn to look at Henry. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“So can they see inside?” 

 

“Umm…yes?” 

 

“…Do I have to have the bed here?” 

 

“No. I can move it if you want.” 

 

Bendy pulled his hand off the window. “Yes please.” He jumped down from the bed watching Henry being to move the bed away from the large window. The toon picked Alice and Boris up making his way over to the chest. He pulled it open seeing it was filled with dust an even had a cobweb. He waved the silk wed away. “What’s this for?” Bendy asked as he opened and closed the box listening to the gold lock click. 

 

“Whatever you like. You could put drawings in there, books, toys like Alice and Boris.” He was cut off the Bendy who didn’t sound happy. “They’re not toys.” He glared across the room at Henry who stopped pushing the bed. 

 

“Oh! Okay, what are they then?” 

 

“They’re my friends. They were yours until you left us.” He turned his back to the man closing the chest. 

 

Henry wasn’t too sure how to feel about that. He knew it hurt but he also felt rather angry at the devil. “I didn’t want to leave.” 

 

“But you did.” Bendy kept his back to the man.

 

“That doesn’t mean I wanted to. I’m trying to make it up to you.” He knew he shouldn’t be getting cross at Bendy but he could feel his frustration rising. 

 

“You can’t make up for it!” Bendy said sorrowfully to the young man. “They’re dead! They’re dead because you left us!” He took off out the room slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Henry was left alone in the room. All his anger was washed out of him as he slumped down on the bed. He didn’t know what to do. Letting a long sigh out he pulled himself up and finished moving the bed so it was sticking out of the wall and Bendy could jump out both sides. 

 

He cleared his head before making his way down to find the small toon. “Bendy?” He called out to the small ink demon. 

 

He cheeked the living room, kitchen and office but couldn’t find the toon anywhere. He made his way out back to see the devil sitting in the middle of the garden. It was getting dark with the sky being a soft blue and yellow with tined salmon clouds. “Bendy come back in!” Henry shouted over to the toon.

 

“I don’t want to!” 

 

“It wasn’t a request.” Henry made his way over to the small ink demon who stood up and faced him. He didn’t yell at the man, he didn’t say anything but gave Henry a look which told him he wasn’t happy with him. 

 

Henry let a long sigh out. “I’m sorry Bendy but they’re toys.” 

 

“I’m not stupid Henry, I know they’re toys! That doesn’t mean you can act like they mean nothin’!” 

 

The young man rubbed his temples. “Fine Bendy, keep them. I don’t understand how come two old stuffed toys can mean so much to you.” 

 

Bendy held the two stuffed toys. He didn’t say anything but narrowed his eyes at the man. “At least they stayed.” 

 

“I didn’t have a choice, Bendy!” 

 

“And that makes it okay? They’re all I have! All I had for a long time, just because you decided to finally come back doesn’t mean I’m just throwing them away!” 

 

“I’m not asking you to do that Bendy. I’m just saying they’re toys and that I didn’t have a choice about leaving.” 

 

“Why did you leave?” He narrowed his pie-cut eyes at the young man standing in fount of him.

 

“I …I can’t explain it now Bendy, maybe sometime in the future I’ll be able to tell you but I can’t tell you now. All I can tell you now is that I didn’t chose to leave you and I came back as soon as I could. Please, just come inside and get some sleep.” 

 

Bendy held Alice and Boris, looking up at the young man for a moment before letting a small sigh out. “Okay.” 

 

Henry took the devil’s hand and lead him back inside. 

 

“But you can’t say mean stuff about them again.” 

 

“I won’t.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“I promise.” 

 

The next morning Henry and Bendy headed out the shops. Henry wasn’t a fan of shopping but now he had to meet the demands of an always hungry ink demon living with him. They got crisps, fruit, bread and milk, some pasta and things he could make fast or just toss in the oven.

 

“How about this?” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Toad in the hole. I used to have it all the time back when I was a kid.” 

 

“So…you used to eat toads when you were a kid…out of holes? That doesn’t seem very nice.”

 

Henry chuckled tossing the meal into the trolley. “It’s just sausages in a type of savoury batter pastry.” 

 

“I thought toads where green and hopped around.” 

 

Henry tapped the confused devil’s head. “Okay, how about we get ice-cream.” 

 

“I like ice-cream.” 

 

“Me too.” Henry pushed the trolley down the aisle while Bendy sat in the child seat. He hadn’t told the toon it was for baby’s as he knew that would put the devil off. “What flavour?” The young man asked as they came to a stop. 

 

Bandy’s pie-cut eyes moved around at all the cold freezers. 

 

“Mint? Vanilla? Chocolate…?” Henry frowned when seeing Bendy wasn’t paying attention but instead looking down at his hooves. “Hey…everything okay?” He asked moving over to the small devil. 

 

Bendy just gave him a small nod. 

 

The man wasn’t sure what to say to help the toon. “Are you sure.” He asked placing his hand between Bendy’s horns. 

 

“I’m okay…just cold.” He hugged himself feeling the cold air. 

 

Henry moved back over to the ice-cream. “Maybe some clothes?” He placed a tub of strawberry ice-cream in the shopping trolley. 

 

“Clothes…? I ain’t ever had those before.” Bendy moved his gaze up to the man. 

 

“Well I think it’s time we got you some.” 

 

They made their way to the check out where everything was paid for and they headed out. Bendy followed a few feet behind Henry watching him put everything into the back of the car before closing it and leading him over to another shop. 

 

This shop was much warmer then the last one with clothes everywhere. Bendy looked at all the clothes they passed as he began to get a little nervous. He wasn’t sure why but being around all these people was hard. 

 

Henry stopped by some much smaller and colourful clothing. Bendy moved behind him seeing there was lots of kids here and some grownups too. “Henry, I’m kinda scared.” The devil held the man’s trousers. 

 

“Hey, buddy it’s okay.” He knelt down whipping some running ink away from the devils eyes. “What wrong, bud?” 

 

Bendy pushed some of his melting ink away from his face. “It’s just all these people. I haven’t been around people for so long and now they’re all here again.” He looked over to a group of girls looking at skirts. 

 

Henry frowned pulling Bendy’s tail out of his hands. “You’ll get used to it. Everyone’s here doing their own thing. You don’t have to worry.” He pulled a white shirt of one of the children’s rails. “Here. Maybe having something on will help you feel better.” The man did the buttons up on the shirt. It was a little big on the small demon but it looked good. His little bow tie sat perfectly between the open shirt. “There. How does that feel?” 

 

Bendy looked down at himself. He held his arm out looking at the white shirt which now covered him. “It’s soft.” He turned around seeing his tail flick around in the air happily. 

 

“Good.” Henry rubbed the gap between Bendy’s small pointed horns. “You can pick some more with colours on and we’ll grab a couple of jumpers too.” 

 

Bendy picked some more shirts and grabbed some soft, fluffy jumpers for if he ever got cold. He tried some trousers on but quickly took them off saying they felt weird. 

 

They headed out the shop with three bags filled with tops for Bendy. The devil seemed a lot happier in his shirt which made Henry smile. “Well, we should get home before all that ice-cream starts melting. 

 

Bendy nodded and they jumped into the car. 

 

After a while of being home and Bendy asking when dinner would be, Henry decided to take the small ink demon down to the market, thinking it would be a good way for him to see more of the town and he could grab the toon something to eat as dinner wouldn’t be done for a while.

 

Bendy put on a small red hat and they headed out. The market was only a ten minute walk. There were lots of stands everywhere with some selling food, others offered clothes and toys.

 

Henry began ordering them some chips. 

 

The woman making them lent forward to look down at Bendy. “Aw, isn’t he a sweet little guy.” She giggled. “I have a son. He loves playing football.” 

 

Henry nodded trying to not come off as rude when the woman began telling him how she felt herself and her son where growing apart. 

 

Bendy looked up at the woman who now began to just talk not even bother to finish making their chips. He frowned moving his attention to a nearby stand selling lots of white mugs and plates with blue patterns on. 

 

Bendy didn’t think about asking if he could go over to look as Henry was talking with the woman. He didn’t look like he was enjoying it much so Bendy come to the conclusion that Henry would let him go over so he didn’t die of boredom. So he headed off. He couldn’t see much on the stand but there was lots of white cups with blue patterns on. 

 

He looked back up to Henry who was still listening to the woman talk. Bendy looked back to the stand and took notice of a toy bear. It was small and looked rather old. Blue fur with brown button eyes. Bendy reached up thinking it looked ever so sweet. 

 

He held it in his hands. It didn’t seem to have much stuffing in and seemed to have been played with a lot but it was clean and well taken care off. Bendy looked at the bear for a moment before smiling. “You’re a blue bare. Blue…bare…” He smiled. “Are you called Bluebare?”

 

“Bendy.” Henry walked over grabbing the toon’s hand. “You can’t wonder off like that.” His rich green eyes moved to the blue bear in the toon’s hand. He let a small sigh out. “You wondered off for a toy bear?” 

 

Bendy looked at the stuffed toy. “He looks old.”   
“Yeah.” Henry took the toy out of the toon’s hands. He went to put it back but an old man from behind the stand walked over. “Ah, you like it?”   
Henry arched a brow. “Um. No.” He wanted to slap himself for sounding so rude but the man didn’t seem to notice his tone. 

 

“We’ve been hoping someone would pick him up.” An old woman a little farther along, placed some more cups down on the stand. “It was out daughters. She’s moved away to college. Just grown out of it.” Her silver eyes moved to the stuffed toy. 

 

The large old man looked down at Bendy who eyes were glued on the toy. 

 

“Why don’t you have it.” The old woman smiled. “Free of charge. It feels wrong to let him gather dust.” 

 

Henry looked at the old bear thinking this was rather wired and tatty. He could buy Bendy something better than this old thing but the devil happily took it from him. “I like him.”   
Henry let a small sigh out assuming this toy would be done with by the end of the week. They thanked the couple before heading back home. 

 

Bendy happily ate his chips which had finally been given to them as they made their way home. He kept the toy bear at his side smiling up at Henry as they walked. “I’m calling him Bluebare.” 

 

“Bluebare?” Henry asked. 

 

The small ink demon nodded seeming the happiest Henry had seen him in a long time. “Well as long as your happy.” 

 

 

Once five o’clock rolled around Henry stopped working in his office and made his way into the living room to start making dinner. He saw Alice and Boris sitting on the dinner table while Bendy sat on the sofa with Bluebear. He was happily watching cartoons as he hugged the toy. 

 

Henry moved Alice and Boris aside with a small amount of hope Bendy would forget about them now he had this bare. He made them some soup for dinner which Bendy seemed to enjoy. 

 

“You really like that old thing…don’t you?” Henry watched the blue toy slump down as Bendy ate his dinner. 

 

“Yeah!” The toon pulled the toy closer. 

 

Henry couldn’t say he understood the fascination but that might have just been because of how he was brought up. 

 

Later that night Henry laid in bed reading. He’d almost finished his book when a very melted Bendy walked into his room. The young man quickly put his book down and moved over to the devil asking what had happened. 

 

Bendy whipped his forehead. “I h-had a nightmare.” He flinched when Henry’s hand wiped some ink way. 

 

“C’mon, you can sleep with me.” 

 

“S-Sleep with you…so I won’t be alone?” Bendy seemed confused and surprised by the young man’s offer. When Henry nodded Bendy hugged his leg thanking him. 

 

The two got into bed, Bendy hugged his arm well resting his head on the man. “I think I’m goanna like living here with you.” 

 

Henry moved his heavy eyes down to the small ink demon. “I think I’m going to like having you around.” 

 

Bendy moved his pie cut eyes up to the man. “Good because I’m not letting you leave me again.” 

 

Henry was just drifting off when Bendy at up. His eyes half lidded and stiff. “I-I forgot Alice and Boris.” He sat up with Bluebare in his arms. 

 

Henry sighed. “I’ll get them.” 

 

Bendy sleepy thanked the man before falling back into the covers. 

 

Henry made his way down to Bendy’s room and flicked the light on. He looked around the room with heavy eyes but couldn’t see the toys anywhere. He stepped inside having a quickly look through the devils bed to find Boris but no Alice. 

 

He rubbed the back of his head. “Where the hell.” He looked under the bed but nothing. He stood back up to see the Alice toy sitting on the window sill facing the window.  
Henry felt more than a little creeped out moving over to the toy. He tried to put it down to Bendy must have been sitting by the window and forgot her but why had he remembered Boris and Bluebare? 

 

He picked the toy up before heading back down to his bedroom. He pushed his bedroom door open seeing Bendy fast asleep with Bluebare in his arm. He looked at the ink demon for a moment before backing out of the room. 

 

He made his way down the stairs with Alice and Boris. He made his way out back and over to the silver, tin bin. He opened it and held both stuffed toys over it. Ready to drop. He knew if he did this there was no getting them back. The bin workers were out the next morning and the two toys would be going with them… 

 

He stood in the cold night with his only light being the ghostly glow of the moon. His grip tighten for a moment before he let a long sigh out and put the lid back on. He went back inside but this time he went into his office. He opened the bottomed draw on his desk and tossed the toys inside before heading back up. 

 

Bendy woke slightly as Henry got back into bed. The small ink demon didn’t even ask about the toys instead holding onto Henry’s arm with a soft purr. 

 

Lux didn’t say anything looking down at her hands. She let a small sigh out. “Why didn’t you bin them?” 

 

Henry was a little surprised at that. He more expected her to call him an idiot. “I don’t know. I miss them too so I guess it just felt wrong…more so that if I ever regarded it at least I know I still had them. I could still give them back to him.” 

 

“But you won’t…will you?” Lux didn’t sound or look fond of the idea which Henry wasn’t expecting. “You don’t think I should?” 

 

“Of course not.” Lux stood up and rolled her black sleeves up. “Bendy’s come really far. I know he still has nightmares and it still upsets him, but giving them back to him will just lead him being back where he started.” She turned to face her Uncle. “I can’t say, I think what you did was the best thing you could have…but I can’t say I agree with it either.” She gave him a small shrug. Henry let a small sigh out listening to the girl walk to the door. “Guess I’ll see you later.” 

 

“Lux.” The young man stood up. “You won tell him…will you?” 

 

The girl gave him a weak smile. “Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.” 

 

Bendy followed his Aunt out to the car. “I play football with friends sometimes.” 

 

Anna carefully picked the toon up and put him in the back seat of the car. “And do you enjoy it?” She gave him a warm smile as she did his seat belt up.

 

The small devil nodded. “It’s fun!” 

 

Anna smiled and got in the car. They drove down to the school where Faith and Hope had there club. 

 

Once there Anna stopped the car looking out for Faith and Hope. Both girls had different clubs but Hope’s ballet finished before Faith’s football so she would sit in the court and wait for her sister to finish. Anna’s phone went off and Bendy listened to her talk to the person on the other end. He guessed it was a friend as Anna began laughing and talked happily. 

 

Bendy smiled seeing Faith packing her bag up on a bench behind the chain link fence. He jumped out the car.

 

Anna’s brown eyes followed the small ink demon, watching him stand by the fence. She pulled a pack of gum out as she talked, with her eyes glued on Bendy who’s tail danced behind him. She dropped the pack of gum letting a small sigh out and having to reach around for it. 

 

Bendy smiled watching Faith pick her sports bag up, however, it didn’t last long as a group of boys approached the twins. Bendy watched as they began walking to the twins who ignored them.

 

The small devil looked back to Anna to see her looking for something. He looked back to the twins seeing the girls begin to walk away, only for one boy with red hair to snatch Faith’s bag. He felt his teeth sharpen as the boys began laughing. 

 

“Give it back!” Faith yelled reaching for her bag only for the boy to throw it to his friend. “Or what? You goanna cry?” 

 

Hope moved between her twins and the bully. “Just leave her alone, Zane!” 

 

The boy just smiled. “Looks like Faith needs her baby sister to defend her.” 

 

“I heard you started crying after Mr Snow yelled at you for talking in class.” One boy said. 

 

“Oh my god, what a baby.” 

 

Hope frowned looking down at her feet. 

 

“Aww, you goanna cry baby.” Zane shoved Hope back falling into her twins. 

 

The kids laughed watching Hope begin to cry as Faith tried to comfort her. The group of bullies laughed, however, some fell silent when the sun was blocked out by something whose large shadow was casted down on them. They all looked up with some jaw dropping well others face turned white. A tall, skinny, black dripping monster with huge horns and a sharp tail which flicking behind it stood behind Hope and Faith.

 

All their faces turned pale as some backed up. The monster leaned down so its face which was covered in running ink was only inches away from Zane’s. It’s mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth. It breathed heavy and scratchy. “Boo.” 

 

The boy’s face was drained of all colour and he let out a terrified scream before trying to run off with his friends.

 

Hope and Faith stood up looking up at the monster Bendy who turned to face them with a large, sharp toothed grin. 

 

“Cousin Bendy?” Hope asked. 

 

A huge smile crossed Faith’s face as she hugged the demons leg. “That was awesome!” 

 

Bendy picked both twins up carrying them over to the car. Bendy lowered them both in before getting in himself. 

 

Anna sat up after giving up with looking for he gum. She glanced in the car view mirror until she could see the twins and a very normal sized Bendy. “Did you have fun girls?”   
They both nodded. “It was perfect.” 

 

 

Back at home, Paul was finishing his coffee. He was reading the newspaper but stopped when hearing a seat just opposite him being pulled out. He didn’t lower his paper guessing his parents were back from town. “Good trip?” He waited for an answer only lowering the paper after an uncomfortable ten second of nothing. 

 

“Bendy?” He arch a brow. “I thought you went with Anna to pick the twins up?” 

 

Bendy looked at him for a moment, not breaking eyes contact. “Hi!” 

 

Paul let a weak chuckle out. “Hi.” He put the paper back up. He didn’t want to come off as rude but the devil was kinda freaking him out. 

 

“Do you know were Henry is?” Bendy asked in a childish tone. 

 

Paul smiled. “I think he’s upstairs. Last I heard him and Lux where talking.” 

 

“Okay, thanks.” The devil jumped down from his seat. 

 

Lux walked in greeting the toon with a warm smile. “Hey, B.” She frowned when the toon didn’t answer her, just walking by like she hadn’t said anything. Lux stared after Bendy, something wasn’t right, her gazed followed the ink demon. 

 

“So, you talked to Henry?” Paul asked as he folded his paper up. Lux kept her eyes on the retreating demon. “Yeah, wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

 

Paul smirked at her. “So…” 

 

Lux didn’t moved her eyes off the demon as he headed for the stairs “So?” 

 

“Are you not going to tell me?” 

 

“No. sorry. I promised him I’d keep my mouth shut.” 

 

Paul frowned. “Well that’s not fair.” 

 

“Oh Paul, much in life is not fair.”

 

The man laughed. “Good point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Love knowing what you think about these chapters and hearing how these characters choices made you feel and if you agree with them or not. These characters feel real to me now, and with real people come flaw and faults.


	38. Seeing double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is torn with which one of the ink demons is his.

Bendy sat on his bed drawing in his book, his blue crayon swung side to side as he coloured the sky in. It was past midnight leaving the house in darkness, not even the moon’s pale white glow could pass through the curtains, however, there was one light source and that was the end of the hallway outside the room. The warm and welcoming glow seeped through the open door almost reaching Bendy’s bed which sat just opposite.

 

Anna would always leave the hallway light on when Bendy came over as she knew he woke up a lot in the night. This meant when he did wake up there was hallway a light source for him, and he very much appreciated it. 

 

The small ink demon was almost finished drawing listening to the rain outside. It sounded heavy but he was just happy to be inside where it was dry and warm. He picked his packet of crayons up and held them up to the light. He hummed softy trying to think what colour Boris should have his overalls. He was about to pull an orange crayon out went the sound of floor boards creaking came. 

 

He lowered the packet of colours to see the door. It was half open with the warm light welcoming itself in. The creaks where unsettling as it also sounded like whatever was making them was also pulling something behind them. 

 

Bendy felt a small amount of ink run down his forehead. “Aunt Anna?” He tried to push all the nightmarish ideas out of his head but nothing was working. It had never been easy for him to just push something like this away or think it was family, not after the things he hard in the studio…

 

Paul rolled over his bed letting a heavy yawn out. 

 

Bendy looked to Henry who laid in bed on his stomach with his hand hugging out of bed. He didn’t want to wake them but when the footsteps stopped just down the hallway he couldn’t help himself. He slowly and carefully lowered himself out of bed, making his way to Henry. 

 

The young man let slow, heavy breaths out. 

 

“H-Henry?” Bendy grabbed the young man’s hand. “Henry?” 

 

The man stirred slightly. “I don’t like turnips.” He turned over in bed.

 

Bendy felt a small smile come to his face. “Hen-!” He stopped when heading the footsteps again but his body stiffened when he realized they were coming down to their room. He took a deep breath forcing himself to believe it was Lux or Anna, and nothing scary. He moved over to the door as the slow footsteps got closer. 

 

“Aunt An-!” His body froze when there was a small click and the lights went out. He was in complete darkness for only a few seconds but it felt like eternity. His pie-cut eyes travelled up to the light switch in their room. He tried to think about what he could us to reach it, to bring light and safety to the room but only seconds later the sound of something running towards him in the darkness made him scream out with terror and fall back.

 

Henry jolted up while Paul yelled as well from being startled. 

 

Bendy jumped up slamming the bedroom door shut as ink dripped off him. He pressed his body against the door, beginning to cry as Henry jumped out of bed. 

 

“Bendy, Bendy wants wrong?” Hendy wrapped his arms around the small ink demon who continued to melt in his arms. 

 

Paul had just gotten out of bed when the door flung open and Lux holding a brome barged in. “What happened!?” Her pale green eyes moved around the darkness ready to fight. 

 

Anna ran in followed by Ladonna and Douglas. “What’s going on?” 

 

Henry was on his knees trying to keep Bendy in one peace as he melted. Anna turned the light on making everyone squint their eyes and hiss. 

 

Lux lowered the broom, as her face softened seeing the toon, her Mum slipped past her using a small blanket to wrap around Bendy and keep him together. 

 

“Bendy, bud,” Henry pushed the ink running down his toon’s pale face away. “talk to me.” Henry rich green eyes where full of worry for his toon. 

 

Bendy’s grip on the man’s blue top tightened. “The light went out.” His eyes were glued open and he spoke just above a whisper. 

 

“That’s it?” Douglas hissed when Ladonna sharp elbow hit him. 

 

“Sweetie, it’s okay. There nothing to be sacred off.” Anna ran her hand down the shaking demon’s horn. 

 

“No! No, there was something out there! It was coming!” Bendy ink began to run even more. 

 

Everyone shared a worried look. No one could work the courage to ask the toon anything else with worry he’s melt into a puddle. 

 

Lux walked out into the hallway. “I thought you left this light on?” She didn’t look at her Mum as she turned it on. 

 

“I do.” Anna looked over to her daughter who still held the mop. “every night when Bendy’s staying over.”

 

Lux’s pail green eyes moved around the hallway. There didn’t seem to be any evidence of anything but them being here. She walked down the lit hallway pushing Hope and Faiths door open to see them still fast asleep. “Well these two slept through it.” She walked back down. “But I can’t say that’s a surprise. They’ll sleep through everything.”

 

Douglas held his walking stick with one hand. “Did you see anything?” He looked to Bendy who pushed his Aunt’s hand away to whip the ink himself. “N-no… But I-I heard it. It was out in the hallway.” Fear flooded out of the small ink demon.

 

Anna stood up, carefully taking Bendy out of her brothers arms. “Maybe he should sleep with me tonight.” She looked at her bother who nodded. 

 

Paul watched everyone leave until it was just him and Henry. “Does that happen a lot?” He asked watching Henry clean Bendy’s book and crayons up. 

 

“No… I mean he wakes up a lot but never so he’s physical doing something…that’s new.” He walked over to his bed. 

 

“I got to admit, he kinda scared me.” 

 

Henry looked over to his brother with sad and tried eyes. “Bendy?” 

 

Paul nodded laying down in bed. “You don’t get that shaken over nothing.” 

 

 

Late the next morning the heavy rain continued, the sky a dark grey and the rain drops feel from the havens. Anna was in her sky blue rain coat working in the barn with Ladonna and Henry. They were all getting the sheep in as this weather didn’t seem to plan on stopping anytime soon. 

 

“Don’t you think, you should get a dog to do this?” Henry asked as his green welly boots splashed in the wet, muddy ground. 

 

Anna pulled her blond wet hair behind her ears. “I was thinking about it.” She closed the gate behind the last few sheep. “I just don’t know if brining a dog into the house would be a good idea. Hope and Faith are enough to handle as it is.” 

 

Ladonna held her hood up as they began walking up the small hill that lead back to the gravel path home. “You don’t have to keep it in the house. It could live in the barn.” 

 

Anna gave her Mum a disapproving look. “No, if I had a dog, I’d want it to be somewhere warm and safe.” 

 

Henry looked up at the dark sky. “Well, it’s just an idea.” 

 

Ladonna looked to her son. “How’s Bendy doing?” She looked worried. 

 

Henry let a small sigh out. “He’s better. I haven’t really asked him. Worried he’ll end up like last night.” 

 

“Is it normal that bad?” Anna asked as they reached the white, picket fence that ran around the home. 

 

“Sometimes, but I’ve never seen him out of bed like that before.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m a little worried it’s to do with his monster form. He wasn’t in control for a long time and that was only a few days ago…maybe it’s a side effect.” 

 

Anna nodded. She wasn’t sure how any of this worked but she also knew her brother didn’t, however, she could see Bendy’s nightmare being so bad being linked with his other form.

 

They arrived home all letting a sigh of relief out. The house was warm with the smell off coffee in the air. They began taking there wet coats off when Bendy came out from the kitchen. “Henry! I’ve been looking for ya.” He smiled up at the man, watching him take his wet rain coat off. 

 

“Hey, little bud.” He hung his coat up, smiling when Bendy hugged him. He was happy to see his toon was feeling better.

 

Anna made her way into the kitchen where Douglas and Paul sat. “Have fun?” Paul smiled. 

 

Anna turned the oven on. “Yep, we all know, I love nothing more than going out in the rain.” She smiled over her shoulder at her brother. 

 

Knock, knock

 

Hope ran down stairs with a bright smile on her face. She pulled the front door open and the house filed with happy cheers and giggling. 

 

Anna smiled, watching Dana, Chloe and Ella all walk into the house smiling brightly. An young man no older than 18 walked in with them. He had tanned skin, sharp blue eyes and sandy blond hair. 

 

“Sorry we’re late. My parents got called into a meeting.” He walked into the room being greeted by Anna. “Hello Jamie. Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Hope’s just happy to have them over. Would you like to join us for dinner?” 

 

The young man smiled but shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, Anna, but I have a drama class in twenty minutes.” He turned around. “I hope you’ll let me join you another time.” 

 

Anna walked him over to the door. “Of course. You’re always welcome here.” 

 

Lux walked down the hallway. “Mum, I heading down to see Hugo.” She smiled seeing the young man in the doorway. “Hey, Jamie!” 

 

“Hello, Lux. Do you want a lift? I’m going down to the school, I can drop you off.” 

 

Lux smiled. “Well, I could very much appreciate that.” She smiled grabbing her black coat. “You know what your topic is today in drama?” 

 

Jamie smiled. “Shakespeare. I think we might be doing hamlet.” 

 

Lux finished doing the buttons on her coat up. “Well that sounds fun.” She turned to her Mum. “See you later.” She walked out into the rain heading over to a small yellow car with Jamie. 

 

“What time will you be back?” Anna called out. 

 

“I don’t know. Fiveish.” 

 

Anna watched the two jump in the car and head off. She closed the front door stopping the cold wind and heavy rain from getting in before heading back into the kitchen. 

 

“Who was that?” asked Douglas 

 

“Ella’s older brother. Him and Lux are in the same year.” Anna began cutting some carrots. 

 

“He’s a handsome young man.” Ladonna smiled. 

 

“Got manners too. Don’t see that much anymore.” Douglas sipped his drink. 

 

Hope, Dana , Ella and Chole all came in. “Mum, do you know where Faith is?” Hope asked looking slightly worried. 

 

Anna looked over her shoulder at her youngest daughter. “No…is she not in your room?” 

 

Hope shook her head with sad brown eyes. 

 

Anna looked to Paul and asked if he could have a quick look for the other twin. He nodded and made his way out. Hope told her friends she was going to help her uncle look for her twin and the girls nodded.

 

The kitchen was warm with the heat of the oven and the rain hitting the window filled the quite air.

 

Dana broke the silence. “Thanks for having us over Hopes Mum.” She smiled brightly. 

 

Anna smiled at the group of girls “It’s all right girls. It’s nice to see Hope making friends.” 

 

Ladonna sat up to look down at the small group. “And what are your names?” She smiled warmly. 

 

“I’m Dana.” She pulled her short black hair behind her ear. “This is Chloe.” She pointed to a ginger haired girl behind her. “She a little shy.” 

 

“Dana!” Chloe narrowed her blue eyes at the girl. 

 

“And this is-!” Dana was cut off by Ella screaming with happiness. “Bendy!” 

 

The small ink demon jumped, looking up from Henry’s hand to the girl who pulled him off his seat and into a warm hug. “Aww, you’re so cute!” 

 

Dana smiled. “And that’s Ella.” 

 

Upstairs Paul and Hope looked for Faith. They’d already cheeked the twins room, the small guest room Ladonna and Douglas shared, the larger guest room where Paul, Henry and Bendy slept and Anna’s. 

 

“Do you think it’s safe?” Hope looked up at her uncle. 

 

“No.” Paul looked down at her. “Faith would have had to have lost her mind to go in there.” 

 

Hope gulped but nodded. “Let’s just leave it.” 

 

Paul nodded in agreement and they moved away from Lux’s room.

 

They were about to give up looking when they passed the bathroom and hard crying came from inside. “Faith?” Paul knocked on the door with a worried expression. 

 

The crying softened even more. 

 

“Faith?” Hope knocked on the door. “Faith, it me Hope, and Uncle Paul.” 

 

“Leave me alone!” Faith cried. 

 

“C’mon sport.” Paul went to open the door but it was locked. 

 

“Faith what’s wrong?” Hope asked with a sad voice.

 

“Zane and his friends were right. I’m just a baby.” Faith sounded like a mess, Hope had never seen her twin sister so upset.

 

Hope frowned. “Don’t be silly. You’re not a baby and you know it.” 

 

“But I am!” She cried through the door. “ I need Bendy to stand up for me!” 

 

Paul looked down at Hope who pressed her hands on the door. “So? He was just helping us.” She heard her sister mutter something. “What?” 

 

“I said! That’s the problem! I always thought I’d be able to stand up to them myself, but instead I just got scared and I couldn’t even keep you safe.” 

 

“But you did. This isn’t some fantasy, Faith. No one expected you to jump up and beat them up. You stood your ground and that was awesome. The way Bendy came in and scared them off looked amazing to you right?” 

 

Faith sniffed. “Y-Yeah…” 

 

“Well you are like Bendy to me. He was your hero but you were mine.” Hope and Paul waited and listened as the bathroom fell silent for what seemed like forever. “Faith….?” Hope whispered. She stepped back when the bathroom door slowly opened. 

 

Faith’s face was red with water in her eyes. “You-you really mean that?” 

 

Hope gave her sister a warm smile. “Of course I do.” 

 

Faith stood in the doorway for a moment before diving at her sister. The two fell over with arms around each over. 

 

Paul smiled watching the twins hug. He felt someone watching them so lifted his brown and green eyes down the hallway to see Bendy standing outside his bedroom. The demon didn’t have a shirt on which he found a little odd, he’d never seen Bendy walking around without one. He waved down to the small demon who gave him a large grin before waking into the bedroom. Paul shrugged it off looking back to the twins who were still hugging, foreheads pressed together. “You two ready to head down?” 

 

They both pulled away and nodded. 

 

“I can’t believe you really made him.” Dana sat next to Henry as he sketched Bendy. 

 

“Well it wasn’t just me.” Henry commented as he finished the drawing. 

 

Dana picked it up and held it out to compare it to the real dancing demon who was being hugged by Ella. “That is so wired.” She smiled. 

 

Chloe took the drawing out of her friends hand’s. She narrowed her blue eyes finding it hard to believe just how exact it was. “It looks just like him.” 

 

Ella walked over carrying Bendy. She looked at the drawing Chloe examined. She arched a brow before looking over to Henry. “My older brother used to watch your cartoons.” 

 

Henry looked over to the blond haired girl. “He did?” 

 

Ella nodded. “Yeah! Ever Sunday morning. It got cancelled thought , right?” She frowned. 

 

Henry nodded. “Yeah, a few years after I left actually .” 

 

Bendy looked up at Ella. “Did you brother really watch em?” 

 

She smiled brightly. “Yep! He even has a poster of you in his room. It was two other people on it too. I think an Angle and a really tall wolf. I just remember seeing it one day and thinking you looked really cute in the tutu.” She stopped talking when seeing the toon’s eyes pricked with ink.

 

“Are you okay Bendy?” Dana asked with a worried look. 

 

He whipped his eyes. “Yeah, sorry.” 

 

Ella hugged him even tighter. 

 

Paul and the twins came back in. Dana and Chloe smiled calling them over well Ella walked over with Bendy. 

 

Paul went to sit down but stopped seeing Bendy. He froze in the middle of the kitchen seeing the ink demon smiling and talking with the group of girls. “B-Bendy?” 

 

Everyone looked over apart for the twins who kept talking. They all looked worried, seeing how pail the man went. “Are you okay Paul?” Henry asked getting out of his seat. 

 

Paul kept his eyes on Bendy. “Bendy?” He said it a littler louder this time which then moved all their attention to the ink demon who looked rather upset. “Y-Yeah?” 

 

“Paul, what’s wrong?” Anna asked seeing who uneasy her brother was getting.

 

Paul ignored his sisters question feeling fully freaked out. “where you upstairs a minute ago?” 

 

Bendy felt the girls looking at him, he tried to find his words but nothing would come out. 

 

“Answer the question Bendy?” No one could say they’d seen Paul like this before but it was enough for Henry to move in front of his older brother. “That’s enough. You’re scaring him.” He narrowed his eyes. 

 

Paul looked down at his little brother. His expression softened as he took his arm and pulled him outside. Anna looked confused and went after them. 

 

Bendy felt his ink running which then made Ella, Chloe and Dara panic. Hope and Faith calmed them down well Ladonna and Douglas just looked comply lost with what was going on at this point. Bendy pushed the girls hands off. 

 

“I-I’m fine. I just..” Ink filled his eyes. He let a frustrated sigh out feeling stupid for getting so upset. He looked down at his white shirt to see it wet with ink, however, this didn’t upset him, instead he saw a chance to get away from everyone. “I’m sorry. I need to go change.” He sipped under the table and made his way out the room. He really didn’t want to be seen like this. 

 

Outside Henry felt furious at his brother for upsetting Bendy, especially in front of the whole family and friends. “What the hell wrong with you. You trying to make him melt or something?” He narrowed his rich green eyes up at his brother. 

 

Anna ran over looking worried. “Paul what’s going on?” She placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder to help calm him down. 

 

“Look, I know this is going to sound wired but I just saw Bendy upstairs.” Paul looked down at his siblings.

 

“What?” Anna looked even more confused and worried at this point. 

 

“I know it sounds mad but he was outside our room. He just went back in...” He ran his hands through his grey and brown hair. “I wish I could be making his up. Really I do.” 

 

Anna looked frightened well Henry wasn’t sure what to think. “When?” 

 

“Just a minute ago. There’s no way in hell he got past me and the twins without us seeing.” Paul shiver as he just felt more creeped out the more they talked about it. “I know I may have seemed rash in the kitchen but remember last night?” He looked between them with wide eyes. “He said someone was in the hallway and the light went off and hell we all know how bad Bendy is with the dark. Me and Lux where taking yesterday…Bendy seemed off just after you left to pick the twins up.” He looked to his sister. 

 

Anna looked at him with confusion. “What are you taking about?” She looked up at Paul. “Bendy went with me to pick the twins up. He couldn’t have been home.” 

 

Paul’s face dropped well Henry eyes winded with panic. “What the hell are you saying!?” He looked between them. “There’s something in the house? I-In our room?!” He didn’t get an answer as his older siblings began freaking out. “Fuck, Fuck.” He ran back into the house.

 

 

Bendy walked down to his room, humming a small song as he pushed his bedroom door open. It was rather dark so he climbed onto Henry’s bedside table and turned the light on. The room lit up with a warm glow. Bendy began undoing his buttons as he walked around his creators bed and into view of the wardrobe. He stopped when a mix of fear and panic filled him. Only a few feet away with its back to him stood…him?

 

It was looking at white shirt holding it up to have a good look at it. 

 

Bendy didn’t know why but he spoke. “what are you doing?” 

 

The other him remined silent, however, its head turned a full 180 reliving a huge smile on its face. 

 

Bendy let a small gasp out stepping back as the copy turned its body too, keeping the huge grin on its face. The toon moved his eyes down to the shirt it held. He felt his face hear up. “That’s mine.” He marched over pulling on the shirt the other him held but it wouldn’t let go. 

 

Bendy pulled with all his strength and was able to pull the shit free. He almost fell back but was able to keep his balance. He looked down at the shirt for a moment but when he looked back up the other him attacked. 

 

Bendy was knocked down to the floor with the copy on top. He pushed his hand’s up to trying to keep it away. He let a pain filled cry out when the copy bit down on his right horn. He used the shirt and wrapped it around the other Bendy’s head blocking its view. He kicked it off, scampering back as its hands grew into sharp claws and ripped the shirt off with easy. 

 

Bendy made a run for the door. “Henry! Henry help!” He ran out into the hallway hitting the wall as he took a sharp turn. 

 

The copy’s sharp hand grabbed his shirt tearing it to pieces as it pulled him back. 

 

Bendy pulled himself up his facing turning a dark grey when the copy kept running and yelled out for Henry. As though he was the one being attacked. Bendy charged at the thing pushing it back and away from the stairs and right into the bathroom. 

 

The two rolled around hitting, biting and kicking. The two where both crying and yelling but where pulled apart when arms rapped around one of them and pulled it off the other. 

 

Bendy looked up to see Henry pulling the other ink demon away. “Henry!” He jumped up only to have Anna pull him back. 

 

Bendy held onto Henry watching Anna hold the other him back. “It was trying to hurt me!” 

 

Bendy tried to break free from Anna’s grip. “Get away from him!” He yelled at the top of his lungs at the copy. “He’s mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!”

 

Paul quickly came in pulling Bendy out of Henry’s hands. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Henry glared up at his brother. 

 

“Don’t be stupid Henry.” Paul put the kicking demon under his arm and took the other one off Anna. “Last thing we need if you being around the wrong one.” 

 

Henry gritted his teeth. “I know Bendy.” He walked over as Paul placed them both down. The two immediately began attacking each over so Henry grabbed both by the horns. Both let a small whine out as they were pulled away from each over and held the man’s hand which gripped there horn. 

 

“Stop it! Both of you.” He narrowed his eyes at the demons who fell silent. Henry’s rich green eyes moved between the two looking for any physical differences. The longer he looked he more panicked he felt, he couldn’t see anything which would point to the copy. 

 

“Well?” Anna looked at his with worried eyes. 

 

Henry swear under his breath. “I don’t know.” 

 

One of the demons let a small gasp out. “You don’t see it!” Ink filed his eyes. “He’s the copy!” Bendy pointed to the other him. “How can ya not see it me!?” 

 

The other demon began crying. “He’s lyin’! Please ya have to see it’s me, Henry!” 

 

Paul once again picked both of them up. “Nothing?” He looked down at his brother who frowned and looked down at the white tilled floor. 

 

Anna stood up. “I guess we’ll have to see what everyone else thinks.” 

 

Henry watched his siblings leave with his toons. He ran his hand through his brown hair and followed them. Once down stairs Anna put a yellow top on one of them and a blue one on the other. She let a small, sad sigh out as Bendy began fighting her. 

 

“Why can no one see it’s me!” He cried out. 

 

Anna finished doing the buttons up on the blue shirt. 

 

“because you aren’t me!” Bendy pointed to his chest. “They’re mine! Ya can’t take them!” He was pulled back by Paul who placed the demon in yellow next to him. 

 

Anna sat down next to Paul and placed Bendy in the blue shirt next to her. He demon buried his face into her side. 

 

“Stop touching em!” Bendy yelled, trying to climb over Paul and Anna to get at the other him. 

 

Bendy in the blue top snarled at the other him. “There gonna see you’re fake!” 

 

Henry watched the two ink demon’s fight with each over. Ladonna suggested he stay away as not to choose the wrong one. Henry didn’t like the idea of leaving but also didn’t like to think he could siding with the wrong on. Douglas and Ladonna took their youngest son out the room and down into the office.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jamie lent on his yellow car, watching the small brown and white house where Lux’s teacher Hugo lived. The sky was a soft blue and he used this chance to get some air well he waited Lux to come out so he could take her home. 

 

The smell of rain filled the air and everything was still wet. He stood up strength then the door opened and Lux walked out with a car bored box filled with paper. “See you next week Hugo!” Lux yelled. 

 

Jamie smiled as Lux walked down the path. “Thanks for waiting, Jamie.” 

 

“No problem, Lux.” He opened the boot for her to put the box in. His blue eyes moved back to the house to see Hugo standing in the door with his arms followed. Jamie waved to him with a bright smile but the man just scolded him and shut the door. 

 

Lux exhaled. “Just ignore him. He hasn’t done any writing today” She closed the boat. 

 

“How do you put up with him?” Jamie asked as they got into the car. 

 

“He’s not too bad. Helps me fix my work and gives me a new task ever week..” Lux sat back as they headed down the road. 

 

“Still, he a grumpy old man.” 

 

Lux laughed. “You should meet my grandparents. At least Hugo has respect for people. Sure, mostly because he take as many people he can for idea.” 

 

“I don’t think I could ever write a book.” Jamie smiled. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

 

“You don’t need to know where to start. As Hugo says. Know your ending. The rest will fall into place.” 

 

Jamie arched a brown. “Really?” 

 

Lux smiled. “Yep. If you know how your story will end you know what needs to happened.” She looked over to Jamie who nodded. “So does Hugo take ideas for characters of everyone?” 

 

“Just about. Sometimes on charters made up from multiple people. Someone he saw while on a walk. In the shop or from his past. A family member, he don’t mind. He’s even working on a book about my cousin”. 

 

A look of confusion and surprise came to the young man’s face. “Wait. I didn’t know you had a cousin.” 

 

Lux laughed. “Oh yeah! You haven’t meet him.” She smiled brightly. “You’ll love him. Trust me.” 

 

Jamie wasn’t sure what Lux meant by that but nodded. 

 

Once they arrived home Lux took her box full of paper work out the back. Jamie’s offered to carry it but she told him it was fine and they headed down to the house. “Okay, so this will seem really wired?” 

 

“Your cousin?” Jamie asked with a small hint of worry. 

 

Lux shook her head. “Oh, no. Don’t worry about him. It’s the rest of them you need to worry about.” 

 

Jamie smiled. “I’ve meet you family before. They’re all really nice.” 

 

Lux huffed. “They’re nuts.” 

 

The boy smiled. “Yeah, your home has life to it. My parents aren’t even around much anymore, don’t support me wanting to be an actor. At least you Mum has your back when it came to you wanting to be a writer. Not all parents are as thoughtful as yours.” 

 

Lux face softened. She didn’t say anything and opened the front door feeling the warmth of the house. It was oddly quite so she called out before heading into the kitchen where Faith, Hope and her friends sat. 

 

They all looked up as the two walked in. “Umm, everything okay?” Lux asked turning the kettle on. 

 

Jamie looked to his little sister. “Ella, everything okay?” He watched his sister frown slightly. 

 

Lux walked into the living room only to stop dead in her tracks. There were two Bendy’s? One was in a blue shirt while the other was in a yellow one. Both sat on opposite ends of the sofa with Paul and Anna between them. 

 

“Umm, what’s going on?” Lux looked to her Mum. 

 

“Lux!” Both Bendy’s tried to run to her but where held back by Anna and Paul. “Lux, they don’t know it me!” The demons shouted in complete sync with each other. 

 

Jamie walked in and stopped. His eyes winded as he looked at the toon’s. “B-Bendy?” 

 

Both of the demon’s looked over at the young man with blond hair. 

 

Jamie tried to find his words. “Omg! Y-You’re alive.” He quickly walked over to the demon in yellow. “I’m you biggest fan! I-I’d would watch your show every day!” He shook the small ink demon’s hand with a huge smile. 

 

Bendy looked up at him. “H-hi.” A small smile came to his face as the boy shook his hand with a huge smile and shimmer blue eyes.

 

The young boy looked to the other demon. “Man, I never thought I’d get to meet you. Not like this…” He walked over to the other demon. “never mind two of you.” He shook the other ink demon’s hand. “It’s such an pleasure” 

 

Lux watched her friend walk back and forth between the two ink demons. She looked to Paul for an explanation to why there were two Bendy’s.

 

Paul explained what he could but told her, Henry was probably the best person to talk to. 

 

Lux made her way out the room and into the green office just down the hallway. She found her Uncle and grandparents in there. Henry standing by the window looking completely lost. “Please tell me you know what’s going on?” 

 

Henry looked over to her. He let a small sigh out. “I wish I could Lux, but in all honesty, I don’t know.” 

 

Lux walked over to the young man. “Paul said one of them is most likely what Bendy heard in the hallway last night…that its copying him and now they don’t know whose, who.” She waited for an answer. “Henry come one. He’s your son. You have to know which ones him!” 

 

Henry shook his head. “Well I don’t. This things just like him. One minute I think I know but the next the other ones mixing my head up. Now Paul and Anna won’t let me be around either of them because it would upset the really Bendy.” He covered his face with his hands. 

 

Lux let an annoyed sigh out heading back down to the living room. Faith, Hope and her friends where now in the room so she used this to her advantage. 

 

“Hope, ask them something you know only Bendy would know.” She pulled Jamie away from the demons letting Hope think. “Umm…” She looked between the two identical demon’s. “When’s my birthday?” 

 

“December 13th!” Both demons yelled together which just made Hope frown even more. 

 

“Guess my birthday! Guess it! Guess it!” Faith smiled waving her arm in the air. 

 

“You two share the same birthday.” Chloe commented. 

 

Faith smile faded slighted. “Oh yeah.” She tapped her chin. “What’s my favourite animal.” 

 

“Crocodile.” They both answer again on time. 

 

“How about my favourite colour?” Hope asked. 

 

“Pink.” Both demons glared at each over. “Stop copying me!” They were talking in complete rhythm and time and everyone felt more than a little creeped out listening to it. “Stop it! Just stop it!” 

 

Anna let a heavy sigh out. “This isn’t going to work Lux.” 

 

The young girl narrowed her eyes at her Mum. “You got any better ideas?” 

 

“I already tried hugging.” Ella frowned. “But they were both support soft and squishy.” 

 

Dana smiled. “It feels like your hugging a giant gummy bare.” 

 

Lux let a heavy sigh out rubbing her temples. “Well one of them is lying. It’s just acting like it cares about us and I’m really not enjoying it.” 

 

“Maybe we should push Hope out of a tree.” Faith suggested. “Then whichever one saved her is the really Bendy.” 

 

“Why me!?” Hope looked to her twin. 

 

“Because I thought of it, therefore, you need to do something.” Faith smiled. 

 

“We’re not pushing anyone out of trees.” Anna kept her arm wrapped around Bendy in the blue shirt.

 

Henry walked back into the room with his parents which kicked both demons off. 

 

“Henry!” Bendy in yellow pulled himself free. “Henry please! I-It’s me. Ya have to see that!” 

 

“Get off him!” Bendy in the blue shirt yelled at the other toon as Anna held him back. 

 

“Henry, we told you to stay out.” Paul grabbed Bendy’s arm pulling him back. He wasn’t looking at Bendy but pain suddenly shot through him. 

 

“Oh my god!” Anna jumped up while Ladonna screamed as dark, red blood ran down Paul’s arm. 

 

The man didn’t yell or show any sigh of being in pain. He seemed more in shock staring down at Bendy who’s sharp teeth dug into his arm. 

 

Lux gasped while Jamie stared with wide blue eyes. All the girls sat on the other side of the room. They couldn’t see what had happened but knew Bendy must have done something to cause the family to erupted into madness. 

 

Henry gripped the demon’s horns. “Let him go!” 

 

All anger was washed from the small ink demon’s face as he quickly let Paul’s arm free. “I-I…” He looked up watching Anna wrap a white cloth around her brothers wrist. 

 

Bendy in the blue shirt watched with wide eyes as Anna and Ladonna took Paul out the room to clean him up. His pie-cut eyes moved back to Bendy who was being shouted at by everyone. 

 

“What the hell where you thinking!?” Henry yelled at the demon with anger. 

 

“Well I think It’s clear whose, who.” Douglas looked to Henry. 

 

“N-no!” Bendy’s ink began to run. “I-I didn’t mean it! I swear I didn’t! It was an-an accident.” He held his head as ink dripped of him. 

 

“What do we do with it?” Douglas asked. 

 

“No!” Bendy screamed up at the man. “I’m the really Bendy! It’s me! H-He’s the fake!” He pointed to Bendy on the sofa who remained silent watching the sense unfold.

 

“I don’t know Bendy very well, but I think we can all agree he wouldn’t bit someone.” Douglas looked down at the dripping ink demon. 

 

Henry grabbed the demon’s left horn pulling his down the hallway. 

 

“Henry!” Bendy cried out as the young man opened the front door and pulled him outside. 

 

Everyone followed seeing Henry toss the demon to the growled. 

 

Bendy crumbled to his knees, ink ran down his face as he sobbed. “Y-You promised.” He covered both of his eyes as he looked down at the floor. “You pr-promised, I-I didn’t have to b-be scared no more-more.” His voice was just above a whisper but it was just low enough for Henry to hear. 

 

“W-What?” He looked down at him. 

 

Bendy didn’t seem to hear him so he knelt down. “What did you just say?” He grabbed the toon’s horn pulling his head up and forcing him to look at him. 

 

Bendy sniffed as ink ran down his face. “You promised I-I didn’t have to be s-scared.” His tail laid motionlessly on the floor. 

 

Henry looked shocked for a moment. “B-Bendy?” He thought back to the first day Bendy had spent with him outside the studio. Memoirs of him promising the ink demon this flooded back in.

 

Henry felt the toon’s grip his shirt. “Y-Ya believe me!?” A wobbly smile came to the demon’s face when the man nodded. 

 

“Is this for real?” 

 

They looked over to see Bendy in the blue shirt standing in the doorway. He stepped outside, gravel crunched under his hooved. “I went to a lot of effort to pull his physical form off.” His voice was still like Bendy’s but it sounded like an older Bendy, not childish. “Do you have any idea who much energy goes into pulling something like this off.” He turned around seeming quite happy with himself. “Not to mention dumbing myself down. Ugg.” 

 

Henry didn’t know what to say. He’d come across so many ink monsters but not a single one had spoken to him before. Sure, some would moan and some could even speak but not like this. Not full sentence as thought I could think. “You want to tell me why you’re here? Trying to make us think you’re Bendy?” He gritted his teeth. 

 

“You did that by yourself. I just gave you a copy.” He smiled. “Couldn’t say I would have bit someone like that. You have a cute appearance but you really are a monster deep down…” 

 

Bendy let a small whine out holding onto Henry. 

 

“I’ll admit it was rather nice to leave the studio. To get away from all those mindless ink creatures. Drinking ink all day, killing each other for drop of the stuff. Why go to all that effort when you can just make yourself look like someone else. Sound like them, act like them, be them. It’s so much easier.” It smiled watching Henry shelter Bendy in his arms. “Just don’t forget you two aren’t free.” the ink demon’s arms and legs grow releveling its true form was far bigger than any of them with long arms that it had to drag behind it. “Joey hasn’t even started yet.” It climbed up the white home like a giant spider. 

 

Henry hugged Bendy tighter hearing his toon let a scared whine out. “What? So that’s it!?” Henry yelled up at the thing with anger. “You just came to scare everyone!” 

 

The ink monster stopped on the roof. Huge, black wings sprouted out of its back blocking the sun out. It rose to its feet. 

 

Henry had never felt so small and helpless. 

 

“I’ve done my job.” It kept Bendy’s older voice but with the words it said it felt like nothing short of a nightmare. “Besides.” His smile grew. “What’s a game without a little fear.” He turned his back to them. “Enjoy the time you have left with each over.” The monster’s wings flapped as it launched itself off the house taking of into the blue sky. 

 

Henry could hear its huge wings flap in the wind. He looked down at Bendy who was melting in his arms. His rich green eyes moved to see his family, all standing in the doorway all looking terrified. He looked back down to Bendy as the small ink demon gripped his shirt and buried his face into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings coming…the question is, are you ready?


	39. A broke promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes knocking.

Ink dripped from the ceiling tapping down in a maddening rhythm. The smell of ink stained the air but it was something they’d all become accustomed too. Boris placed his hand on the wooden door. He knocked once…twice…again. “Bendy?” His ears pricked up as he listened to the sound of movement inside. “Bendy?” Boris pushed the door open. It cried out ringing throughout the studio. “Bendy are you okay?” Boris asked stepping into the dimly lit door. 

 

Bendy sat in the room on an old mattress. “Heya, Boris.” The ink demon didn’t turn to look at the other toon who moved further into the room. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked with worry written on his face. 

 

Bendy was quiet for a moment. “I’m fine.” 

 

“I don’t think you are.” The wolf rubbed his arm. “Alice said you got real vexed earlier. Over nothin’…” He waited for an answer.

 

“What does she know? She’s been nothing but mean to me.” The small toon looked down at his gloved hands. “She doesn’t know me…that means she can’t say anything about me.”   
Boris stood in the dully lit room. Ink ran down the walls and the room creaked with the weight of whatever lurked above them moving about. “Well, I think I have some news that will cheer you up.” The wolf smiled slightly. “There’s someone in the studio….” 

 

Bendy huffed. “So what? They’ll be dead soon.” He narrowed his eyes. “Just like all the others.” 

 

“But Ben, it’s Wally. Wally Franks. You remember him down you-?”

 

“Shut up!” Bendy head shot around to look at the wolf with angered eyes. “I don’t care who it is! They’ll die! They all die!” He stood up as Boris looked down at him. “They come here and they die. All of them die, so stop acting like everyone who walks in here has a chance!” more ink began to run down the walls and collect at the bottom. 

 

“What the hell’s gotten into you? You were always so happy when someone came…” Boris watched the demon turn his back to him. 

 

“That was then. Things are different now.” Bendy whipped a small amount of ink running down his forehead away. 

 

“You were fine a few days ago. You only started acting like this after Joey called you in-!” Boris was cut off by a large hand wrapping around his neck and slamming him into the wooden walls. He shut his eyes tight on impact listening to the studio creak and ink drip. He cracked an eye open and chocked at the sight of Bendy but…different. 

 

The demon had large, sharp horns with black ink running down his face. His hands where sharp and his strength was terrifying. He let a long, heavy growl out as his sharp ended tail laid on the floor. His small white bow tie dripped down his chest as he held the wolf up. 

 

“B-Ben-!” He was silenced as the demon’s grip tightened around his neck. Bendy loomed over the wolf as he held him ageist the hell. Boris chocked for air. “W-What did he do to you?” He watched as the monster Bendy let a small growl out before dropping him to the floor. 

 

Boris groaned hitting the floor. His hissed feeling his neck throbbing. He placed a hand to where the demon had held as his pie-cut eyes watched as the tall ink demon walk away. “Bendy?” Boris pulled himself up. “Talk to me!” 

 

“Leave me alone.” 

 

Boris stopped at the deep, demonic voice. “Bendy, let me help you!” He jumped when Bendy’s hand clashed with the wooden wall. “I said, leave me alone!” His hand slipped down the wall. “I can’t be around you. Not anymore…” 

 

Boris pulled himself up letting a heavy breath out. “Joey did this to you…didn’t he?” Boris held his arm standing in the dull, ink dripping room. 

 

Bendy didn’t turn to face the wolf who made his way to the door. “I’ll find him.” He pushed the door open. “I’ll make him undo this.” He gave the demon a small, comforting smile. “Don’t you worry.” He left the room leaving Bendy alone. The tall ink demon lets a long sigh out as the wolf’s footsteps faded away.

 

He stood in the room listening for something, anything…but all he got was the ink dripping and floorboards creaking. He gripped his head felling his ink run between his long, sharp fingers. “Something!” He yelled out into the emptiness. “Just give me anything! Just make it stop!” The more angered he got the faster the ink ran. Dripping down until he snapped. Bendy roared out with anger and pain which rang out through the studio's empty halls. 

 

He gripped his head as the ink began to rise to his knees. The dripping continued and he felt even more anger rising in him but he couldn’t cry out again, instead of slipping down the old, wooden walls. He inhaled trying to slow his breathing down. 

 

Bendy didn’t move and he felt as though he sat there forever, but soon music began to play? He lifted his head up listening to the music fill the air. The tall ink demon pulled himself up and walked out into the hallway. The music grew louder as he walked down the dark hallway. 

 

“Keep smiling through. Just like you always do. Until the blue sky’s drive, the dark sky’s far away~” 

 

Ink dripped from the tall ink demon as he made his way down the dark walkway. Old, wooden walls bleeding ink, music just out of sight. That song, that one song which would always get stuck in his head. 

 

“So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know. Tell them, I won’t be long...” 

 

He reached the door still listening to the music being played from inside.

 

“They’ll be happy to know…” 

 

It sounded so perfect, not a key out of tune, a perfect voice singing alone…the song us to make everything okay. Bendy tried to force the song out of his head but muffled music and singing continued to fill his head. It was something different but it enraged him. He kicked the door down, wood snapping and hinges flying as the music growing so much louder. 

 

Sammy sat at the piano playing as he sang, acting as though he didn’t even know the ink demon was there. Ink dripped off him as his hands danced on the piano. “We’ll meet again. Don’t know where, don’t know when but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.”

 

The piano cover was slammed down on the man’s fingers. The music came to an abrupt stop leaving the room in silence. Sammy looked down at his crushed fingers not showing any sight of pain. He looked up at ink tall, ink dripping monster which snarled down at him. 

 

“Oh, my lord.” He pulled his hands away from the keyboard. Half of his fingers were missing but ink sprouted up reforming them. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

 

Bendy growled grabbing the bottom of the pion and flipping it over with easy. “I told you to stop playing that song.” 

 

“Does my music disturb you, my lord~?” Sammy asked as he stood up. 

 

Bendy looked down at him letting a low snarl out. 

 

“Perhaps something else? To lighten your current mood.” He walked across the room, the sound of ink dripping echoed around the room as he walked onto the stage. He picked up a banjo. His fingers ran across the stings. 

 

“Oh, my-!” 

 

Bendy snatched the banjo out of the man’s hand and snapped it into two. “Stop playing music!” He tossed the broken banjo across the room. 

 

“But my Lord, I thought the ink disturbed you-!?” 

 

Bendy slammed the man into the wall holding him by the straps on his overalls. “I told you to stop calling me that!” The demon pushed the man down to the ground. 

 

Sammy looked up at the tall ink demon. 

 

Bendy stood over the inky man. “I hear another note and I’ll break you in half.” He looked down at the musician. “Understand?” 

 

Sammy quickly pulled himself up and bowed. “Of course, my Lord.”

 

Bendy clenched his hands but didn’t say anything, instead he dragged himself through the studio hallway. He listened to the searchers crawl about. The searchers moving aside as he walked by. His tail dragged behind the tall, ink dripping demon. Bendy wasn’t thinking but the closer he got to the room at the end of the dark hallway the more pain and anger he felt.

 

He yanked the door open to see the room dimly lit with Boris standing inside with his back to the demon. 

 

“So you turned him into that?!” Boris slammed his hand down on the man’s desk. 

 

“I didn’t turn him into anything.” Joey sat in his seat with his feet on his desk in a relaxed manner. “I simply made him stronger.” 

 

“H-He just turned into it! He doesn’t have control over it!” Boris yelled at the man. 

 

“He’ll learn.” Joey smiled at the sight of first creation standing in the doorway. “Ah, My devil darling.” He sat up in his seat. “I was hoping you’d stop by. Wally’s in the studio. Do your creator a favour and get rid of him.”

 

Boris eyes winded. “What?! No!” He pointed down at the man. “You called him in! I saw your letter, Joey! So did Alice.” He narrowed his eyes at the man. “You asked him to come over! You can’t ask him to come back just to kill him!” 

 

Joey arched a brow. “Why not?” 

 

Bendy was lost for words. “He used to work for you! He came here to see you and you’d kill him? A helpless man!” 

 

Joey laughed. “Used to, Boris. I don’t have any need for these workers, therefore, they have become irrelevant. A threat to me and my Kingdom.” He lent back in his set. “Now, out of my office.” His hand motioned to the open door.

 

Boris bared his sharp teeth. “Fine, but if you think you’re going to keep getting away with this you’re wrong, Joey.” He turned to the tall ink demon. “C’mon Ben.” 

 

“Bendy is staying here.” Joey rose to his feet. Boris glared at the man who continued. “Don’t worry. He’ll be alone soon.” 

 

Boris looked at the man for a moment and then Bendy. He couldn’t see the toon’s face but gave him a soft expression before leaving the room. 

 

Bendy didn’t look back to Joey who walked around his desk. “So, how’s this form going?” He lent back on the table as Bendy turned his head to him. Joey couldn’t see his toon’s face with black ink running down it but could see a frown form. “What’s wrong my devil?” 

 

Bendy looked at the man for a moment before looking down. “You’re not really going to hurt Wally…are you?” 

 

“Aw, my little ink demon” Joey walked over to the demon. “don’t you want them to suffer? They left you. They all abandoned you and your friends.” He placed a hand on the toon’s cheek feeling the warm ink run between his fingers. “I thought you’d be happy.” 

 

Bendy let a small whine out as Joey pulled his hand down. “But they’ll be scared. They won’t know what’s going on.” 

 

Joey walked around his desk and pulled a cigarette out the top draw. He began to light it. “Well, good. The more fear in the ink the better, right?” The cigarette lit up glowing on his fingers.

 

Bendy moved over to the door. “I should go see Boris.” 

 

“Not yet.” Joey sat down in his set. “C’mon.” He pushed his seat out, beckoning the tall demon but Bendy didn’t move. “Bendy~” Joey smiled. 

 

Bendy looked back to the door for a moment before slowly moving over to the man who patiently waited for him. “Sit.” He tapped the floor with his left foot. 

 

Bendy did as he was told and sat down between the man’s legs having his back to him. He didn’t turn around to look at the man, instead he was listening to Joey hum a small tune and puff on his cigarette. 

 

“Boris told me, you don’t like this form…” Joey’s silver eyes moved down to the ink demon. “That isn’t true…is it.” 

 

“N-no, Joey.” Bendy quickly answers as though rehearsed. There was a strong hint of fear and panic in his voice which made a smile curve the man’s lips. “You like it?” 

 

Bendy didn’t speak but quickly nodded, still not turning around to face the man. “Good.” Joey placed his hand between the toon’s large horns. 

 

Bendy felt the man’s hands tap his head as he smoked. “Henry used to say that smoking isn’t good for you.” He winced when Joey griped his horn and pulled his head back to look up at him. “And what happened to Henry?” 

 

Bendy’s face softened. “H-He left…” 

 

Joey smiled. “That’s right.” He tilted his head watching Bendy’s hand reach up and weakly try to push his hand off his horn. “T-that hurt.” He spoke just above a whisper. 

 

Joey moved his hand of the toon’s horn but instead pinched the demon’s face with his free hand. He took a puff of smoke as he lowered his face until it was only inches away from Bendy’s, he blew the smoke out into the demon’s face smiling as the demon tried to turn his head away from the smoke. “I don’t like it went you talk about Henry,” Joey commented as he lent back into his seat still holding the demon’s head still. 

 

“…I know you don’t.” 

 

“Then why do you keep mentioning him?” 

 

Bendy tapped his fingers together nervously. “I-I don’t know…he just keeps coming into my head.” 

 

Joey let an irritated sigh out. “Well, you should stop it.” He let the toon’s face go. “Now go on.” He patted the toon’s head. “I’ll speak to you later.”

 

Bendy left the room, shutting the door behind him. He gripped his head as whispers began sapping in. He couldn’t make them out, they sounded so far away, to unclear to make out but they were hurting…he needs them out of his head! The tall ink demon pressed his head to the wall and they got louder and louder to the point where it left as though someone was shouting at him with anger but still, the part that drove him mad was not understanding them. Still, fate whispers which had no meaning didn’t show any sign of leaving. 

 

“Bendy?” 

 

The whippers suddenly grow quite as the demon hands moved away from his head. He looked over at the Angle. 

 

“You okay?” Alice didn’t seem concerned about the demon but more confused. “You’re acting pretty weird.” She crossed her arms. 

 

Bendy rose his head up. “I’m fine.” His voice was flat and deep. He wasn’t fine…he knew he wasn’t but he couldn’t seem to say he was in pain and that he needed help. 

 

Alice eyes moved up and down the demon. “That’s a better form.” She walked past him. “Boris is waiting for you. He’s on the level above.” She walked away. 

 

Bendy listened to her high heels echo out before placed his hand back to his head. The voices were still there but quieter now. He made his way down the hallway reaching the stairs that lead up. “Boris?” 

 

The steps creaked under his weight. He reached the top looking down the long hallway. His pie-cut eyes moved about but he couldn’t see the wolf anywhere. He walked down the hallway stopping when hearing something walking above him. He looked up as the footsteps steps just above him. He felt confused for a second but also worried that it was an ink monster lurking above until he remembered that was the top level. Where Wally was… the voice came flooding back in and they were so loud that Bendy had to cover his face with his hands. He tried to make them stop or at least work them out but all he got was a single word. He tried to focus on it and then he realized all the voice were wanting the same thing… 

 

Everything went black for a moment. Bendy swore it was only a second but in his head, he knew it was longer… without warning, everything came back. The flickering orange lights, the old, yellow rotting walls, and dripping ink. He was in the hallway. He felt as though he’d just had a nightmare. Remembering things. Crashing and footsteps growing faster and faster. He felt scared and wasn’t sure what had happened. 

 

He looked around but soon worked out he wasn’t in the same hallway but that couldn’t be right. He was only out of it for a second. He couldn’t have just began walking around. That wouldn’t make any sense…that had never happened before. All those voices got so much louder and then everything went black. Like someone had turned the lights out. But that was all he could remember.

 

He placed his sharp hand to his face trying to remember but felt his ink turn cold went he felt something warm and wet on his hand. He pulled it down seeing red paint dripping from his large sharp hands. He looked at it for a moment before backing up, trying to get away from them. “No…no…no, no, no!” He tripped over some fallen soup cans hitting the floor with a crash. His eyes darted around in a blind panic seeing scratches in the wooden walls with cans of soup everywhere, shelves had been pushed down as though trying to stop or at least slow something down, there had clearly been a clear struggle. 

 

“W-Wally?” he called out for the man knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. “I-I…” Bendy gripped his head. “Wally!” There were no voices. It was silent…just the ink dripping… “W-Wally…I’m-I didn’t…” Bendy pressed his head into the wooden floor. “I-I’m so-so sorry.” 

 

“Bendy.” 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

 

“Bendy, buddy.” Henry pulled the ink running down the small toon’s face away. “Wake up bud.” Without warning, Bendy jolted up in bed. Ink ran over his left eyes as he gasped for air. 

 

The sun lit the room up with a strong warmth. Birds sang outside as the soft, silk net certain danced in the cool wind which welcomed itself in through the open window.  
“Hey, it is okay.” Henry pushed more of the toon’s ink away from his pale face.

 

Bendy held his blanket to his chest as he looked away from the man. His body melted as he tried so hard to get his breath back. He could feel his hands begin to shake and heart pound in his chest. Bendy tried to think. To control his shaking, dripping body. “W-What happened?” He didn’t look at the young man. 

 

“You fell asleep playing with the twins…remember?” Henry looked down at the small toon with a soft expression. 

 

Bendy black eyes moved to the man. He didn’t remember but nodded. “Oh, yeah.” 

 

Henry let out a small sigh out. “You’re not still upset with me, are you? Anna’s taking you giving her the silent treatment pretty hard.” 

 

Bendy’s eyes grow heavy as he turned his head away from the man. 

 

“Bud…” Henry placed his hand between the toon’s horns. “We’re all sorry for not knowing it was you. I feel awful for not seeing it was you…” Henry frowned when Bendy pulled his head away from his touch... “I don’t wanna talk.” 

 

Henry rich green eyes moved to the red dragon sitting on the ink demon’s bed, reaching over he picked Draco up. “Aw, Bendy. You should forgive Henry.” The man did his best high pitched woman’s voice. “He feels really rotten about what happened with that ink monster.” 

 

Bendy narrowed his eyes. “That’s not going to work again, Henry. I’m really upset with you this time.” The demon looked up at the man. “Besides, that not what she sound like.” 

 

Henry looked down at the toy. “Oh? Isn’t it?” He arched a brow. “Mind telling me how she sounds them?”

 

He looked down at his hands before slowly lifting his gaze up to the young man. “She got a deeper voice but it’s really smooth.” 

 

The young man moved the red dragon closer to Bendy’s face. He cleared him by putting a deeper voice on. “Aw, its Bendy mad? Is little Bendy mad?” 

 

The small ink demon’s face turned grey. “Stop it.” The embarrassed toon pushed the man’s hand away. 

 

Henry picked Bluebare up. “Someone look’s embarrassed.” He smiled when Bendy tried to hide his smile. “There’s that smile we all love” Henry chuckled when Bendy pushed his face away. “This isn’t funny, Henry.” Bendy let a small giggle out when the man wrapped his arms around him. 

 

Henry held the toon in a warm hug. After a few minutes passed with neither saying a word, Henry spoke up. “I really am sorry Bendy…” He let out a small sigh out. “It annoys me that I didn’t see it was you. That after everything, I could still fall for something like that.” His rich green eyes moved down to the small toon. 

 

Bendy gave the man a small smile. “It's okay Henry. I’m just glad everything’s back to normal.” 

 

Henry nodded. “Me too.” He hugged the toon tighter as a small smile came to his face. 

 

After a while, Henry and Bendy headed downstairs where Hope and Faith quickly began to demand the demon’s attention, however, Anna told them that he would join them soon and lead the small ink demon into the kitchen where she began to serve him some spaghetti. 

 

The sun shone through the large kitchen window making the lime green tile shimmer. As Anna gave the toon his lunch, Paul walked into the room with an empty glass on his good hand. “Hey, Anna, Lux told me Mum and Dad left.” He walked over to his sister who nodded. “There was something going on back at the factory. They headed home to make sure everything was okay.” 

 

Paul nodded moving his green and brown eyes to Bendy. “You doing better now Bendy?” 

 

The small ink demon didn’t look at the man. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

 

Paul frowned at the lack of life from the demon but Anna quickly asked her two brothers if they’d set the tv up for a move which they agreed to. 

 

Bendy felt more than a little worried watching Anna sit down opposite him as he shovelled the warm food into his mouth. 

 

Anna tapped her fingers together. “I hope you understand that we were all worried yesterday and that we’re concerned about you. I can’t image what that must have been like. To have that thing come and try to…to take your life away. I’m would never--I hope you can forgive me…for not seeing it was you.” 

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Aunt Anna. I was just upset and that made me not think about how anyone else would have felt. I don’t blame you. I don’t blame anyone.” 

 

Anna gave the demon a shaky smile. “Well, I’m very happy to hear that.” She watched the demon finished his dinner. 

 

“Do you want to come to watch the film?” Bendy asked getting down from the table. 

 

Anna nodded and they made their way into the Livingroom, Lux sat on the sofa reading her book well Hope and Faith yelled over to the small ink demon who ran over with a bright smile. 

 

Henry sat with Paul who began to put a move on. “What do you guys want to watch?” Paul asked looking over to his sister. 

 

“Princess!” Hope ran over taking the controller out of her uncle's hand. 

 

Faith ran over trying to take the controller of her twin. “No, we should watch something with pirates in.” 

 

The two played tug of war with the controller. 

 

Bendy came over looking up at Paul. “Um, Paul can I talk to you…” He sounded sad which made the man frown. “Sure little guy.” The two left Henry and Anna to deal with the twins and headed down into the large, green office. 

 

“You okay, little guy?” Paul asked walking over to the small toon who moved over to the wooden seat in the room.

 

Bendy refused to look at him. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” He felt guilt build up inside him.

 

“You don’t look it.” Paul lent back on the dark green wall. The sun shone in lighting the partials of dust in the air up like fairy dust.

 

Bendy’s eyes moved to the bandage on the man’s arm. His eyes remained glued to it as he felt his breathing speed up. 

 

Paul took notice of this. His face softened as he opened his mouth to speak but Bendy didn’t let him. 

 

“Joey!” 

 

Paul looked stunned but also confused and concerned. 

 

“I got scared. I-I thought I was going to go back and I got scared.” He looked up at the man with wide, scared eyes. “That doesn’t mean it, to bite or hurt you and I know that doesn’t make it okay. I know being scared don’t make it okay to be a coward…” He looked down letting shaky breath out. “When I’m scared I let him creep back in and-and I do stupid stuff.” He whipped his forehead as ink ran down his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

 

Paul watched as Bendy continued to melt. Looking down in shame as he let a shaky breath out. “Bendy.” He reached down and placed a hand between the toon’s horn. He could feel him tense up under his touch. “It's okay. I know you didn’t mean it.” 

 

Bendy looked up at him. “Y-You do?” 

 

Paul nodded with a warm smile. 

 

“So…so you don’t hate me?” Bendy asked with worry. 

 

Paul shook his head. “Of course I don’t. After everything you’ve been through, being left alone and losing people you loved… you’ve done your best to put that behind you. There are so many people who would have given up long ago in your story. Yet, you’ve come out on top, you have a family, a home with friends and loved ones and still, you keep this family safe. How can anyone blame you for getting upset and snapping when you through that would all be taken away.”

 

Bendy eyes filled with ink. He dived at the man who wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Paul! I won't do it again. I promise.” 

 

Paul gently tapped the toon’s small back. “You can call me Uncle if you like.” 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything for a moment, taking what the man had said in. “Uncle…Uncle Paul.” He smiled hiding his face in the man’s chest. “I’d like that.” 

 

Things went smoothly for the rest of the evening. They put Snow White on which Bendy found scary with the evil Queen. Watching her give Snow White the poisoned apple. He sat between his sleeping Uncle and Henry who rested his head in his right hand as he let a long yawn out. 

 

Hope sat on the floor watching the film, well Faith sat in the corner playing with some colourful building blocks. Lux read her book and Anna walked in with some hot drinks.   
It was getting cold with the sun going down. She handed some hot chocolate out to the kids and coffee for the grown-ups. 

 

Bendy sipped his warm chocolate drink, letting a small whine out when Snow White fell to the wooden floor and the poised apple rolled away. “She lied to her!” He looked up at Henry. 

 

“It's just a film bud.” He wrapped his arm around to toon pulling him closer. 

 

“Well, I don’t like it…” Bendy frowned as the witch began to flee. The small men took off after her in the storm. He buried his face into Henry’s chest feeling the man tap his head in comfort. 

 

Lux moved her eyes over to the small ink demon. “Don’t worry B, she gets it.” She moved her pale green eyes back down to her book.

 

“She does?” Bendy asked pulling his head up. 

 

Lux nodded. “The villains always lose. Sure, things normal have to get worse before they can get better but good always come out on top.” 

 

Bendy whipped the black ink running down his face away. “That’s good.” His eyes moved back to the tv which lit the room up. 

 

“I wish I was a princess.” Hope brown eyes reflected the tv. 

 

“But they're so depressing,” Lux's muttered. 

 

“No, they're not.” Hope looked over to her sister feeling confused about why she’d have that view.

 

“More than half of them don’t even have parents. If they do usually ones dead. You want to be a princess, your probably not going to have both of your parents.” 

 

Hope opened her mouth but closed it as she thought. “But Merida has both her parents.” 

 

“She’s my favourite.” Faith commented. 

 

“Yeah, one of the few.” Lux sat up as she closed her book. 

 

Anna changed the subject by saying it was time to start thinking about bed. 

 

Hope and Faith headed out as the credits on the tv began to role. 

 

Henry moved his rich green eyed down to the small ink demon finding him fast asleep in his arms. A small smile curved his lips as he told his siblings he’d be back down soon. He carried the small ink demon up stirs. As he tucked Bendy in bed he began to stir. The room was dark with the only light bring the hallway light which welcomed its self-inside the dark room. 

 

“Henry…?” The demon rubbed his head as the young man stood up. 

 

“It’s alright bud, you fell asleep.” He rubbed the toon’s horn smiling when Bendy purred. “Night buddy.” Henry moved away from the bed but was stopped by the toon grabbing his trousers. “Will ya stay with me…? Just for a while.” The small toon sat up in bed. 

 

Henry nodded sitting down on the ink demon’s bed. He rubbed the demon’s horns again as Bendy rested ageist him. “I had a dream…” He spoke softly and clearly drifting off to sleep. 

 

“Was it a good dream?” Henry asked as his eyes at on the small silver alarm sitting by his bed ticked softly. 22:05

 

“Yeah.” Bendy sounded happy. “I was with Boris but we weren’t in the studio. I think we were at a park and he was drawing all the happy families and children.” 

 

Henry hummed letting the toon know he was still paying attention. 

 

“And Alice was there too. Everyone. Aunt Anna and Uncle Paul, the twins and Lux even Rocco and Blair with ya parents and of course you. Everyone was really happy. We drank lemonade and sat under this huge tree and it was a really sunny day.” Bendy let a long and sleepy yawn out. “I don’t want to lose that…what I have here.” 

 

Henry frowned. “You won’t bud. I know what happened in the studio still upsets up and getting over will take time but things are different now.” 

 

Bendy nodded. “I know they are but…that still doesn’t mean things won't change.” 

 

Henry felt lost with what to say. 

 

“I-I just don’t want to go back, I don’t want you to leave me again... I’m happy here.”

 

“You won't go back bud. I’m not letting that happened.” 

 

Bendy pulled himself away from the man. He looked up at him with a sleepy but soft expression. “You promise? You promise I won’t ever go back..?” He sounded scared which made Henry wrap his arms around him. “I promise.”

 

Bendy gave him a small, weak smile. “Good…” He let a small yawn out falling asleep in the young man’s arms.

 

Anna stood in the kitchen washing up. Her brother was with her reading and sipping his drink and Lux sat in the living room reading her book. 

 

“How’s your arm?” He asked looking over her shoulder at Paul. 

 

The man lets a small sigh out. “It’s better. Don’t hurt unless I try to use it.” 

 

Anna nodded when there was a knock at the door. 

 

Paul gave her a confused look. “You expecting anyone?” 

 

Anna shook her head. “No, but sometimes travellers get lost and stop by for directions.” He walked over to the door pulling it open. The cold but soft night wind welcomed itself inside. 

 

A man with silver hair and eyes stood at the door. He moved his eyes from one of the house windows to Anna who asked how she could help him. 

 

“Ah, you must be Anna.” He gave her a smile. 

 

The woman was a little taken back. “Yes…and who are you?” she stopped when focusing on a huge finger behind the man. Something black dripped down so she looked up to see an ink monster on the wall of the house looking down with its jaw hanging open. 

 

“Mind if we come in?” the man smiled at the woman. 

 

Henry made his way downstairs. He walked into the living room, humming as his rich green eyes moved around the room, but no one was there. He went to call out for them but something wet dripped down on his head. Irritably he looked up and felt his heart stop. 

 

The same ink monster which made become a copy of Bendy loomed over him. He quickly turned around to face it. 

 

“Hello, old friend.” 

 

Henry turned back around to see Joey walking into the room with another ink monster at his side. This one was the same high as Joey but had forearms. 

 

Henry felt lost for words trying to take all of this in. “J-Joey?” His green eyes widened with shook. 

 

“It’s been a long time.” Joey smiled at Henry who felt anger fill him. “What do you want?” His eyes danced around the room. “Where my family?” 

 

Joey held his hands behind his back. “Their fine…weren’t much help with telling me where Bendy is.” He looked up to the ink monster which stood behind Henry. “Go get my ink demon. You know the house better than any of us.” 

 

“You stay away from him!” Henry was slammed down by the angry ink monster which showed its sharp teeth and snarled at him. 

 

“C’mon now Henry. Surely you know by now, I always get my way.” Joey laughed watching Henry try to force the ink monster off. “Bring them in.” He called out into the kitchen.   
Three ink monsters came in. One had an unconscious Paul with bruising on his face, the other had a frightened and scared Anna and the last dragged a kicking Lux. “Get your hands off me!” 

 

Henry felt anger and panic fill him at the sight of his family. 

 

“Now, I’m just here for Bendy. I didn’t want this.” He smiled walking behind the family. “I didn’t ask to beat the living shit out of your big bro up.” He smiled kicking the man down onto the floor. 

 

“Stop it! Please stop!” Anna cried out. 

 

“You're fucking insane!” Lux yelled up at the man. 

 

Joey laughed and yanked on her hair, pulling her head back. “Oh, you haven’t seen insanity yet girl.” He pushed her head away.

 

The ink monster came back in. “He isn’t there.” 

 

“What?” Joey narrowed his eye at the monster. 

 

“I said, he isn’t here.” 

 

Joey gritted his teeth. “Did you check everywhere?” 

 

The ink monster shook its head. “Just his room. Two kids sleeping in the other room.” 

 

“Then cheek there!” 

 

“Stay away from my babies!” Anna yelled up at the man with tears running down her face. 

 

Joey turned to her. “You really think a God will listen to you?” 

 

“A God?” Lux looked up at him with horror and disbelief. “You’re no god, you are a bully, a coward, you’re a sadistic psychotic bully!”

 

A look of anger came over the man’s face. “I brought cartoons to life! I made life out of nothing! I control these creatures!” He looked around at the ink monsters serving him. “I beat death itself…and you say, I’m not a God?” 

 

Lux was angry, more angry than she had ever felt in her life. “I don’t know much about God, but I sure as hell know you aren’t him.”

 

Joey snapped flipping the coffee tale over but he didn’t stop there and snapped the leg off like a twig. 

 

Lux didn’t show any fear as the man brought the wooden leg down on her. 

 

Anna screamed out as Lux fell to the floor hissing at the pain.

 

“Where is he!” Joey yelled at the two remaining siblings. “Tell me or I’ll burn this fucking house down to ashes!” 

 

“I-I’m here.” A shaky, childish voice spoke out. 

 

Joey turned around with wide, angered eyes to see the small ink demon steeping into the room. “I just had to make sure the twins were safe-!” He was cut off by Joey cupping his face. 

 

The man looked down at the demon with possessed eyes and smiled. “I knew you were here.” 

 

“Bendy!” Henry was slammed down by the ink monster, holding him to the floor. 

 

“You’ll stop hurting them, won't you?” Bendy didn’t look at the man as he felt him roughly rub his head. 

 

“Not if you don’t want me to.” 

 

Bendy nodded, so Joey called the monsters off. Anna ran to Paul and Lux but the ink monster continued to hold Henry. 

 

Joey picked Bendy up.

 

“Give him back!” Hendy yelled at the top of his lungs. 

 

Bendy held onto Joey’s shirt. “P-Please just let me say goodbye.” He let a small amount of ink run down his face. 

 

Joey clearly wasn’t happy about this but put the toon down. 

 

The small ink demon made a bee line to Henry who was still being held down by the ink monster which pulled the man up so he was on his knees. 

 

Henry’s rich green eyed lit up seeing the small toon in front of him. “B-Bendy don’t go! I’ll-!” He was cut off by the toon hugging him. 

 

Bendy hide his face into the man’s chest. “It's okay Henry.” He tried to hide the pain and sorrow in his voice. “I’m okay with this.” 

 

“No! No, you’re not!” Henry's eyes filled up. “He can’t just take you away…n-not again.” 

 

“I’m choosing to go. I’d rather not be around you and know you're safe then stay and get more people hurt.” He pulled away from the man. “You’ve done so much for me.” He held the man’s face seeing his reflection in his green, watery eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, I would never have been able to see rain, know what grass feels like or taste cookies. You’ve made these last few months the best months of my life. You’ve given so much up just to make me happy.” He held his tears back. “I’m giving you something back.” Keep ya family safe, Henry. Be around them and just keep enjoying every day for me and-and if you do that then I’ll happy.” 

 

Henry couldn’t even speak as water ran down his face. “You can't leave me. Please bud…I-I know I haven’t been the best but please! I-I need you.” 

 

“Henry, I couldn’t have asked for a better life then what you’ve given me.” Bendy pressed his forehead to Henry’s. “I wish, saying goodbye to you was easy, I wish I knew how to live without out you…” He a shaky breath out. “I’m just happy to know I have someone, someone who makes saying goodbye so hard.” 

 

All Henry wanted to do was hug his toon but the ink monster just wouldn’t let go. He helplessly watched Bendy pull away with tears in his eyes. The toon stood there for a moment before hugging the man. “I-I…” He tried to stop himself from crying. “I love you.” He forced himself to pull away from the man and turned away knowing if he looked back he wouldn’t be able to walk away. 

 

Henry felt a lump in his through and tears streamed down his face to the point where he couldn’t see. He felt sadness pour out of him. 

 

Joey picked Bendy up as the ink monsters began to leave the room. 

 

Henry hit the floor when the monster let him go. He wanted to run after them but not a single part of his body would work. He laid on the floor listening to the front door shut.


	40. Into the mouth of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and the family are finding themselves falling apart after the ink demon which kept them all together is taken by Joey Draw, however, one thing they can agree on his that they need to get Bendy back. No matter the cost.

Henry sat alone, looking down at his hot morning drink, his reflection looking up at him as the warm steam kissed his cheeks. He let a small hum out to break the silence which filled the air. 

 

“Henry!” 

 

He looked over to see Bendy running into the room. He held a sheet of white paper and stopped just in front of the young man. “I made ya something~” He grinned up at him. Steeping up onto his feet and waving the paper. 

 

The man placed his drink down before wrapping his arms around the small ink demon and lifted him up into his lap.

 

Bendy held the drawing up to the man, watching a soft smile come to his face. “Do ya like it Henry?” 

 

“Of course I do.” The man carefully took the drawing of his family. 

 

Bendy held out a bull pencil. “Will ya draw their hands? I’m not good at those.” 

 

Henry nodded taking the pencil, however, he didn’t start drawing, instead placed Bendy next to him and walked over the book shelf. 

 

Bendy watched the man pull a small wooden box down and pull a small silver sharpener out. 

 

Henry sharpened the pencil as he walked over. “You shouldn’t draw with a dull pencil.” He sat back down having the small demon cling onto him. 

 

Once the pencil was sharp enough Henry began fixing the family’s hands. A small smile came to Bendy’s face when seeing Henry’s perfectly drawn hands stuck to his which looked awful. “I wish I could draw.” He frowned resting his head on Henry’s arm. “Just like you…”

 

“You can draw bud. These look great.” Henry was cut off by the toon taking the drawing and beginning to scrunch it up. “Hey!” Henry gently took the toon’s wrist holding them together with one hand and pulling the paper free. “It looks really good.” 

 

Bendy looked down “You’re just saying that.” 

 

“No I’m not. I wouldn’t lie to you, Bendy.” 

 

“But you are. Your only saying it because your my-“ His face dropped with a hint of sadness before he turned away. 

 

Henry lent forward with a furrowed brows. “What’s wrong buddy?” 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything crossing his arms and hanging his head. 

 

Henry wasn’t sure what was wrong so hugged the small demon pulling him onto his lap. 

 

Bendy didn’t fight, smiling at the man’s attention. 

 

Henry watched the toon’s tail dance side to side. He hugged him even tighter, his smile growing as he felt the toon hug him back. The smell of ink from Bendy was quite strong but it was something Henry had quickly become accustomed too. Perhaps it had something to do with being in the studio, you couldn’t escape the ink down there.

 

The man cracked an eye open hearing the toon mumbling. “Is that your way of asking for a snack?” He chuckled but quickly fell silent when looking to see black ink sapping through the back of the toon’s white shirt. 

 

“Bendy?” Henry quickly pulled away too see the small toon was melting, but it wasn’t like when he got upset, Henry had never seen the toon melt this much. White ink dripped from his cheeks as his horns dropped down with black ink dripping from the tips. The small toon didn’t seem to be in pain but black ink soon flowed down over his scared pie-cut eyes.

 

“Bendy?!” Henry felt his breathing quicken as he held onto the small demon who continued to melt in his arms. Warm ink ran between his fingers as his vision become blurred from tears. Henry didn’t know what to do, he just held the toon as tight as he could praying that maybe if he hugged him tight enough he couldn’t leave. 

 

“Hen-Henry…” The demon sounded in pain, his voice week as he choked, his lungs filling with his own ink.

 

Henry felt the toons grip on his shit being to loosen as he felt less and less of the demon in his arms. More warm ink running between his fingers. He wanted to scream, cry, anything, but he couldn’t, his breathing had become so fast he couldn’t even muster a word. 

 

Even when he could feel the demon was no longer in his arms he didn’t look down to the puddle of ink that would be his demon’s remains. He slowly lifted his hand up, his mind was fogged with the only thing in his head being utter panic and fear. When his hand meet his face the warm, wet ink made him jump looking down to see his hands covered in ink. 

 

Without warming Henry was pulled from his nightmare. He didn’t move, his head resting on the wooden dinner table, the room lit by a white celling lights, empty bottles dotted about with Henry feeling the side effects. 

 

He pulled his aching head up, running his hand through his thick chestnut brown hair. He didn’t even realize he was still crying until feeling a tear run down his face. He wiped his eyes letting a heavy and shaky breath out. 

 

“Henry?” Anna carefully walked into the room, her eyes locked on her younger brother who quickly turned his head away from her. 

 

The room was filled with an unconfutable silence. 

 

The front door opened as Faith slipped in. “Mum, Uncle Paul said the cars ready.” 

 

Anna thanked her Daughter who looked to Henry with worried eyes. She opened her mouth but quickly hung her head and left the room. 

 

Henry downed the last of his golden drink not look at his sister as he slammed it down on the table. 

 

“Henry please stop. Drinking isn’t going to fix this.” Anna frowned. “We will get him back. Everything always worked out. It will this time too. We all love him and surly that counts for something.” 

 

Henry slammed his fist down into the table. “You don’t get to say that!” nothing but anger and pain filled the man. “I didn’t get to say it!” He pointed to his chest. “He left to keep you safe! He shouldn’t have to do something like that! He’s just a kid and he puts everyone else before himself! All so he feel better!” 

 

Anna went to cut in but Henry anger made her fall silent. 

 

“What about me? What about what I want? We could have stopped Joey. Bendy didn’t have to go.” 

 

“Henry it’s okay.” Anna moved closer to her pain filled brother. “This is just the Alcohol taking. You need to have a clear head right now. You’re the only one who knows how to get to the studio, we can find Bendy. Please I just need you to calm down.” 

 

“Calm down!” His eyes widened. “He’s gone! You still have your kids!” 

 

Anna felt her heart break. 

 

“He left so you could be safe, so everyone else could have the people they care about, but what about me?” 

 

“Henry, we all care about you.” 

 

“But he was mine!” Henry turned away from his older sister. “You can’t understand what’s it’s like to be afraid of losing them… He was mine. My piece of heaven just for me… the closest I’ll ever get to knowing what happy really feels like. Without him, I don’t have a reason to get up everyone morning. Before he came, I just woke up and went to work. He made going out mean something because I know when I got home I had him.” A wobbly smile came to his face. “To wake up at the crack of dawn and make him breakfast. To watch the rain drops run down the window as we ate peanut and jell sandwiches…he made my life really means something. I had all of you but what was I meant to do when every day I woke up to and empty house…” 

 

Anna remained silent as her brother covered his face with shaking hands. 

 

Henry pushed his brown hair back letting a long and wobblily breath out. “I tried so hard to be better. To be what he wanted and I couldn’t even do that! All he wanted was to be happy! T-to feel loved and I couldn’t even do that!” Water filled his eyes as he looked away from his sister. “I-I couldn’t even keep him safe…” 

 

The room was silent. 

 

“Then let’s go do that.” Lux stood in the doorway. “Because that’s all Bendy wants for you, to keep you safe. We all know he didn’t want to go. That doing what he did made his stomach flip over and doubt fill his head, but he did it anyway. So we where all safe including you Henry.” 

 

The young man looked across the room at the girl with heavy eyes. He looked down letting a shaky breath out. 

 

Anna placed her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be okay.” 

 

Henry didn’t say anything but nodded as he whipped his face. 

 

The studio was its normal self, dark, cold, inky and filled with nothing but hopelessness. Searches dragged their ink body down the endless hallway; sometimes it made Bendy wonder if they just wanted to leave too. Looking for an escape that would never come. But he couldn’t think about that. No, not right now, not well looking up at his friend who wasn’t the person he remembered. 

 

“B-Boris?” He took a small step towards the wolf who didn’t seem to hear him. One of the strap on his overalls broke, his hands over grown and covered in dripping ink, his eyes now two large Xs. He had what looked to be pips coming out his back and some odd contraption on his head, which almost looked like a dog cone. “B-Boris? Its m-me, ya remember m-me, don’t ya?”

 

The wolf didn’t say anything, ink began to run down the toons face. “Boris!” He shook the wolfs large leg but the wolf didn’t give me any notice. “Boris! Pleas ya have to be okay!” Ink filled his eyes. “Boris…” He feel to the floor, but didn’t let the wolfs leg go. He know Joey was watching, hell he probably had that normal wicked smile on his face.  
“What did you do it him?” The demon turned to the man who’s smile grow. “Oh this isn’t my work.” 

 

Bendy felt confusion fill him.

 

“Alice is the mastermind behind this.” 

 

Bendy didn’t speak but the anger he felt become clear. “Your lying. Alice is dead!”

 

“And how would you know that?” Joey asked with a smug look. 

 

“Because I killed her!” Anger filled him until, he could feel himself begin to grow. “You took everything form me! You turned my friends into monsters! You killed people, innocent people, you ruined my home! All because you wanted power!” 

 

His sharp fingers ripped through his white gloved and he dived at the man. Joey didn’t fight, being slammed into the wooden wall. 

 

Bendy growled down at the man, anger built up inside him but seconds later large arms wrapped around his waist and hosted him up. 

 

Monster Boris surprised Bendy slamming his head into the wooden floor. 

 

The demon cried out, wrapping his legs around the wolf and tried to do the same but Boris was too heavy. The wolf grabbed his ankle flipping him over and slamming the demons whole body into the floor boards. 

 

Bendy body screamed in pain but he pulled himself up. Boris arms once again wrapped around him but this time he didn’t hart the demon, instead holding him still, gripping the demon tightly and stopping him from fighting or running away as Joey calmly walked over. 

 

Bendy tried to break free from the wolfs grip without hurting him. He’d never not be strong enough to beat another ink creature in his form and yet her he was, being held down by his best friend who didn’t even seem to know him anymore, just another one of Joey’s puppets. 

 

“My little devil” He ran his fingers down the demons white face, not pulling back when the demons sharp teeth snapped at him. “How long did you think you could run?” He smiled, tilling his head to the side as Bendy pushed his hand away. “You must have known Henry couldn’t protect you forever. He’s weak.” 

 

Bendy didn’t listen to the man begging to try and brake free form Boris grip again. Pushing his arms out to push the wolf large arms away but Boris didn’t even seem to be struggling to keep him still. 

 

“What did you do to him!” His voice deep and demonic, filled with anger and hate. 

 

“Alice made him stronger. She helped make my army stronger.” 

 

Bendy bared his teeth at the man, letting a glow growl out. “Then what about that other ink monster! Ya didn’t make the others talk…why him?” 

 

Joey couldn’t see the demons eyes but know the demon was staring him down. “The other ink monsters are mindless monsters, they don’t require anything. 12 however is more of an agent.” He smiled walking to the door. “I can’t have an army without one good mind, but don’t worry my little devil, it wont be like that for long. Not with you on my side.” 

 

Bendy let a small chuckle out. “I anit helping ya.” He lunged forward. “I’m done helping you!” He roared at Joey who pulled the door open letting the flickering hallway light in. “You helping me don’t need to be willing.” 

 

Boris lifted Bendy up flipping him over his shoulder and walking to the door. 

 

Bendy kicked out but couldn’t stop the wolf. “Boris please you have to snap out of it!” 

 

Joey walked around the wolf cupping the demons soft white face. “Don’t worry. You’ll learn to like your other side.” 

 

Henry rested his head on the car window, his heavy, rich green eyes watching as they passed the homes lining the streets. A warm glow form the sun as it reached the peak of the soft blue sky.

 

Lux drove behind them with Anna and the twins. 

 

Paul’s green and brown eyes moved from the road to his brother. “You feeling okay?” He had a white bagged running around his head with a worried look in his eyes.   
Henry scoffed truing his head away completely. 

 

Paul frowned. “We’ll get him back bro. Bad stuff isn’t meant to happen to good people and it most certainly isn’t going to happen on our watch.” 

 

“When has that ever been true? Bendy’s the best thing that’s ever happened to his world and yet he’s had it the worst.” Henry gritted his teeth. “I just want to get him back. I’ll die if it means getting him out of there.” 

 

“You shouldn’t be thinking like that. Your just as important to us as Bendy, Henry” Paul watched his brother let a long sigh out. “Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid. You cant go leaving Bendy, not again.” 

 

Henry didn’t say anything, moving his rich green eyes to his home as they pulled up. 

 

Blair, Rocco, Finn, Cab and Pip were all there waiting and all looking very worried.

 

Blair ran over to Henry stopping him the moment he steeped out the car. “H-He’s okay right? P-pleas tell me he’s okay.” Water filled her blue eyes. 

 

Pip comforted the crying woman as a cold shoulder Henry walked past them and to his front door. He heard Paul and Anna calling to him and his nieces began to cry as everything for them began to sink in. 

 

He reached for his door handle but was only able to pull it open slightly before a large hand slammed it shut. Henry glared up to see Rocco looking down at him. 

 

“Where’s the studio?” He demanded. 

 

Henry didn’t say anything and yanked the door open, heading inside. 

 

Finn and Cab followed the young man in. They didn’t say anything, watching the man poor himself a glass of red wine. 

 

Finn ran his hand through the small amount of grey hair which sat on his head. “Pip’s going to look after the kids. You wont have to worry about them.” His blue eyes watched Henry down the glass. 

 

Cab rubbed his arm. “At least you told Bendy about Joey.” He didn’t sound his normal self, powered by and over grown ego.

 

Henry poured himself another drink without uttering a single word. He went to down the blood red drink but it was knocked out of his hands, crashing down on the floor. His rich green eyes sat on the drink which spilled out the shimmering glass before hands griped his shit and yanked him around to look at a angry Rocco. 

 

“Put the fucking drink down you idiot!” His dark brown eyes where wide as he kept his grip on Henry who looked up at him with shock. “You got a fucking kid to save and here you are drinking! How’s that going to help him? How’s you feeling bad for what happened going to make it up to him? Don’t you care, Henry?!” 

 

Henry eyes narrowed slightly. “Of course I do! He’s my toon!” 

 

“He’s your kid.” Rocco growled. “And here you are drinking and giving everyone a cold shoulder because you know you didn’t give him half the love he deserved! So sit here and drink, feel sorry for yourself while he suffers!” Rocco pushed Henry back almost knocking him to the floor. “I’ll find the studio myself.” He slipped through the family which had met at the open doorway. “I don’t plan on leaving him there.” 

 

Lux watched as Rocco slammed the front door behind him. Her family moved to Henry’s side. She quickly followed the young man outside seeing him getting into a green truck.

 

“Rocco!” She ran to the car but the man didn’t wait and took off down the road. She watched the car grow smaller and smaller until disappearing down the road. She let a heavy sigh out with worried eye before quickly rushing inside. 

 

Henry sat on the sofa holding his head well Anna quickly got him a glass of water. She sat by his side rubbing his back well Pip, Cab and Finn sat with the twins, trying to lighten their current mod. 

 

“Cousin Bendy’s going to be okay? R-Right?” Hope whipped her chocolate brown eyes. 

 

Pip sat beside the girl. “Of course, he will, you have nothing to worry about.” She gave the twins a warm smile. 

 

Cab put his hands into his pocket, standing by the old woman’s side. “The kids strong. He ani’t going anywhere.” 

 

“I-I just want him to be okay” Faith hugged her crying twin. 

 

Henry watched the small group comfort the crying girls with heavy eyes, which moved to the glass of water Anna hand down to him.

 

 

Bendy was still in his monster form, sitting in the middle of a large, ink drawn pentagram. His legs where crossed as he sat on the cold wooden floor, ink running down his face as he watched the ink monster which had tried to take his life lean on the wall opposite him. 

 

It had taken a form a lot like his own, a tall, skinny human but it represented the ink monsters with no noticeable feathers. Just long arms which kissed for floor. He could tell it was watching him sit there, imprisoned in the inky symbol. 

 

Neither of them spoke, the only two in the room with ink running down the walls and floor boards creaking. 

 

“Did you ever get us to this place?” It asked, taking the demons voice, the one which sounded like Bendy but was missing the childness. 

 

The ink demon turned his head to the side, ignoring the monsters question. 

 

“I haven’t. This place doesn’t take long to turn strong minds into mush.” 

 

“Why are you doing his?” Bendy asked, his voice deep and demonic but a hint of sadness and anger. “What you getting out of helping him kill and mutate my friends?”

 

The monster pushed its back off the wall. “Sanity.” It began to walk over to the demon at a slow pace. “What did he offer you?” 

 

“I didn’t hurt my friends.” Bendy growled. 

 

The ink monster knelt down just outside the pentagram. “But surly he offered you something. People, even monsters, don’t do something for nothing.” 

 

Bendy was quite for a moment, feeling the monster try to size him up. “I only did it for my friends. He promised if I did what he said he wouldn’t hurt them. He wouldn’t make them monsters….like he did to me.”

 

“So Joey made you this form?” The monster ran its long, sharp fingers down what Bendy could only guess to be its chin which dripped ink.

 

Bendy gave him a small nod. “But its not a good form. Its everything bad, everything you shouldn’t want to be-“ 

 

“But your stronger.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean I want it! It’s too much power, too much hate fillin’ ya head until everything goes dark and-and when you wake up…you’ve done something you know was wrong. Something you could never do, even if you wanted it more then anything.” 

 

The ink monster rose to its feet. Its head kissed the celling with black, ink dripping down its face as it looked down at Bendy, who remained sitting in the middle of the pentagram. “You do know Henry would have left you again. Joey saved you.” 

 

Anger came to the demon. “You’re wrong and know nothing! Henry promised he’d never leave me! Not again!” 

 

The ink monster turned its back to the infuriated demon. “And what about when he gets old? When his hair turned grey, his eyes grow dull and he can’t do the things he can do now?” 

 

“He won’t leave alone” He demon stood. “Everyone here’s lies especially Joey, Joey knows nothing of friendship, loyalty, love or of sacrifice!”

 

The ink monster walked to the door. “If you say so. But you know its true. Henry isn’t like Joey. Time doesn’t wash over him, one day he’ll be gone. Weather you want it or not.” 

 

Bendy bared his teeth at the monster as the door feel shut, the sliver of light being closed off, leaving the tall, ink dripping demon alone. He felt nothing but anger for a moment before his expression softened. He looked down, his tail laying still on the floor as ink dripped gathered at his chin and dripped down. 

 

Things seemed better. Henry had a large map out which was almost as big as him, his finger running down the red marked road and giving Paul directions. 

 

Lux sat in the back with her Mum, the two looked out their own windows. A look of worry on Anna’s face well Lux looked cross. Her pail green eyes narrowed as they drove past a large woods. Only seeing another car ever ten minutes sometimes longer.The sun shone down through the trees and the sky a soft blue with streaks of white. 

 

“Joey…Joey wouldn’t hurt Bendy would he?” Anna asked with a shaky voice. 

 

Henry didn’t look up from the map. “He’s Joey.” He sounded annoyed. “I don’t know what he’s capable off.” 

 

Paul kept his green and brown eyes on the road. “Lets not think about the bad outcome.”

 

“What bad outcome.” Anna eyes widened. “You mean Bendy getting hurt? Any off us?” 

 

“Get a grip Anna.” Lux mumbled keeping her eyes outside of the car. 

 

“Well I’m sorry I’m worried about him.” Anna looked to her daughter who turned to look at her. “You don’t think I’m worried?!” She glared at the woman. “Some mad mans taken B, with who knows what intentions and you don’t think I’m worried. You don’t think I feel bad about what happened!” 

 

“Stop it both of you!” Paul yelled at the two his green and brown eyes narrowed in the view mirror as the two turned their heads away form each other. “Bendy’s going to be fine. All of us will be.” He moved his eyes back to the road. “Everything will ok. We have each other, where going in there with a mission and I’ll be dammed if we fail.”   
Henry looked down at the map with heavy eyes. 

 

“He’s so soft!” The small demon giggled, hugging the small whit rabbit. A bright smile on his face as the small animal nuzzled his cheek. 

 

Rocco smiled sitting next to the small ink demon. “He really enjoys coming to see you.” He smiled softly down at the small demon who grinned up at him. “I like seeing him.” He hugged the rabbit. “And I like seeing you.” He lent ageist the young man. 

 

The two where quite. Bendy holding the small animal as Rocco carefully placed his hand between the demon’s horns. 

 

“Do ya have parents?” Bendy asked moving his gaze up to the man. 

 

“Do you mean are they still around?” He asked looking back down at the small toon who nodded. Rocco looked to the Livingroom window. A warm ray of sunlight shinning in as people walked past the home. “I do. Got two sisters too.” 

 

“Really? What they called?” Bendy sat up looking up at the man with curiosity. 

 

Rocco let a small smile curve his lips. “Well their both older then me. You got Grace and then Charlotte.” He looked down at the devil. “They’re a lot of fun. I think you’d like them.”   
Bendy smile grown eyes brighter. “Ya really think so?” He giggled when the man nodded. “They like the sound of you. I know you’d brighten their world up, just like ya do for everyone else.” 

 

Bendy gave him a smirk, using the man’s leg to push himself up. “Ya talked to them about me?” 

 

Rocco face turned red. “Bloody hell.” He chuckled covering his red face with his hand. “You catch on quick don’t you.” 

 

Bendy climbed up onto the man’s lap. “Sometimes. depends if I listen.” 

 

Rocco let a heavy laugh out and ruffled the grinning ink demon’s head. 

 

Rocco stood out of his green truck. Darkness was drawing near with the sky being a lapis blue, soft pink and the sun’s ray of yellow cut thought as it began to disappear behind the huge building Rocco looked up at. 

 

His dark brown eyes moved from window to window all them boarded up, the large fence trapping him out. He walked around his car, gravel under his feet. He yanked the boot open pulling out his shotgun and bat with bared whine wrapped around it. 

 

He didn’t need to think, using a small opening in the fence and ripping it open even more. He steeped onto the other side and making a bee line to the front door which was boarded up. 

 

He put his large gun on his back, hosting the bat up and bringing it down on the wood which held the door shut. He slammed and crashed on the door over and over.   
A large black bird sat a few feet above the door watching his determined efforts to break the door down. 

 

Rocco smiled seeing he’d broke through. It looked like a small black hole, no light on the other side but this didn’t deter the man as he kicked the door down. Lifting the bat over his shoulder and steeping into hell. 

 

The large black birds wings flapped out, diving down to the opening, it flow inside flying past the man who didn’t even see it see it in the darkness and down the hallway.   
The bird didn’t seem to have any trouble flying down the stairs and deeper into the studio, reaching a door where it dropped to the floor and rose back up as an ink monster. It pushed the door open to be welcomed by Joey and a handful of monsters. 

 

“Rocco’s here.” It walked over to Joey who turned to face it. “Looks like he’s here with something in mind.” 

 

“Its not Henry?” Joey arched a brown at the ink monster who nodded. Joey was surprised the person knocking his front door down wasn’t his old friend but shrugged it off. He turned to one of the other monsters. “Go cheek on my Devil darling.” 

 

The tall monster nodded. 

 

“12, I have something in mind for you.” He smiled turning back to the monster who stood above him awaiting for orders. 

 

Rocco walked down the hallway. The celling lights flickers on and off, the hallway going on for what seemed like forever. The smell of ink stained the air and floor boards creaked. Rocco couldn’t see anything which could be a threat, knowing if Bendy would be anywhere it would be deeper in. As he looked for the stairs he come to lots of small rooms filled with cans of soup. 

 

He walked down the dark hallway coming to a two way turn. He left slightly better knowing this was somewhere he hadn’t been, therefore, making it the likely location for the stairs. He picked his speed up getting his weapon out only to come to a sudden top when footsteps came. They sounded like heals on wood but very fast. 

 

He gripped his weapon tight, ready for whatever that was coming, only to feel his heart stop and relief wash over him when the small ink demon rounded the corner. 

 

Bendy stopped, looking just as happy but surprised to see him. “R-Rocco!” Ink filled his pie cut eyes as he ran to the man. 

 

The young man knelt down pulling the demon into a strong but warm hug. 

 

“I-I through I’d never see ya again!” Ink dripped off the small demon as he buried his face into the man’s chest. 

 

“Its okay little guy, I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you.” He held the melting demon in his arms. “H-How did you get away?” 

 

Bendy pulled away to whipping the black ink away for his eyes. “J-Joey went to talk to the ink monsters. I-I just ran. I didn’t even think I’d be able to get up h-here.” 

 

Rocco cupped the demons face as he began to hyperventilate. “Don’t worry. Its okay.” 

 

Bendy nodded trying to control his breathing. His eyes moved about before a look of worry came back to his small face. “Is Henry n-not here?” He looked up at the man.  
Rocco frowned. “Of course he is. H-he’s just struggling with what’s going on.” He placed his hands between the toon’s horns. “I bet when we get outside he’ll be there, waiting for you.”

 

The toon’s face lit up slightly. “I’m just so happy you’re here.” He hugged the man again. 

 

Rocco hugged the small toon back, “I’m just glad your-!” Rocco was cut off by a large hand wrapping around him and slamming him up into the celling. 

 

He felt the wind get knocked out off him before being dropped down on the wooden floor with a crash. He let a pain filled growl out rolling onto his back too see Bendy looking down at him. He looked worried for a moment but quickly smiled when the called his name out. 

 

“Sorry Rocco.” The small demon’s ink ran over his white face completely as his body grew into a much taller body with arms fare to long and its head hit the celling. “You really shouldn’t have been dragged into this.” 12 grabbed the man’s leg and pulled him down the dark, flickering hallway. 

 

Rocco felt his back being pulled down the hard, cold floor. He couldn’t feel much still being in shook from what had just happened. He reached for his bat but it was gone along with his gun. He looked back to see the weapons shimmering in the hallway light just before truing a corner. “H-How’s you do that?” He asked pulling his head off the floor to look at the monster which dragged him deeper into the studio. 

 

“I just survive a little different is all. Easy to take someone else’s form and make it your own.” He pulled the man down into a room where around seven ink monsters waited along with Joey. 

 

Rocco furrowed a brow just before the monster let him go but continued walking. “So your Joey ey?” He pulled himself off the floor, his back crying out in pain. 

 

The man turned around. “Ah, you must be Rocco.” He walked over to the man who tried to pull himself off the floor only to have Joey’s foot slam him back down. 

 

The young man growled under the older man’s weight. “So what does an insignificant no-body like you doing in my kingdom?” 

 

Rocco glared up at the man. “You know why I’m here. You took Bendy, I’m here to take him back.” 

 

“Really? You came but not Henry? That’s odd, isn’t it my little devil?” He looked over his shoulder, his gaze followed by Rocco whose eyes widened at the sight of Bendy sitting in the middle of a pentagram, his ink dripping, head handing down as his tail laid motionlessly on the floor. 

 

“Bendy!” He jumped to his feet only for one of the ink monsters to hold him back. The man yelled for the toon as Joey made his way over to the lifeless demon.

 

“Didn’t I tell you~” He practically purred the words out. “Henry doesn’t care about you. Not really. He only took you in so he felt less guilty for all those years he had abandoned you.” He reached into the pentagram gently pushing the demons head up to look at him. “Now you’re not his problem anymore.” 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything, black ink running down his face and gathering at his chin, dripping off his horns which hugging slightly from melting so much. 

 

Joey looked over to Rocco who tried to break free of the ink monster grip. “Take him to my office.” The monster did as its master said while 12 walked over to Joey and lent down to whisper. “Henry is coming my Lord.” 

 

Joey teeth gritted slightly. “It don’t matter. He’s nothing more than a mortal driven by hope.” He smiled, watching Bendy continue to melt showing no emotion. “If he chooses to die here so be it”. 

 

The stars began to shine, the pale glow of the moon cutting through the darkness. 

 

The white car pulled up outside the studio. The first person out was Henry and making a bee line to the fence which ran around the large, wooden building. 

 

“Henry wait!” Anna ran to her younger brother taking his hand before he could slip through the opening Rocco had made less then a hour ago. 

 

“Please I need you to promise me you wont go doing anything stupid in there.” Anna’s dark brown eyes filled with worry as her bother kept his back to her. “I’m worried about Bendy to. I’m terrified to think about him being in there but please don’t go running off and trying to save him yourself.”

 

Paul walked over with a two torches. “we’ll need these,” He said holding one out to his brother who gave him a small nod before taking the light source. 

 

Lux walked over. Her arms crossed with a black jumper which was far to big for her on. “Lets make sure we move fast. Don’t like to think about B being in there.” 

 

Henry nodded turning to the building. 

 

“Don’t we have any weapons?” Anna asked looking to Paul who shook his head. 

 

“You really think you be able to bash something head in?” Lux gave her mother an almost amused look. 

 

Anna nodded. “If it means getting my little nephew out of harm’s way.” 

 

Henry turned his touch on and aimed it up at the building shrouded in darkness. “Let’s go get Bendy back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Got caught up with other story’s.   
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	41. An Inky Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's on a mission and no ones going to get in his way

It never seemed to stop, ink cascading down the old wooden walls, collecting at the bottom only to seep through to the level below. A darkness that almost seemed unreal, a promise of no harm in a place that brought nothing but pain and suffering. Even the ticking of the clocks seemed relaxing, the ink demons inky legs swaying side to side with the rhythm. 

 

Henry was ahead, moving his torch about as they travelled deeper into the studio. His older siblings and niece behind him. None of them spoke, ears strained with what almost seemed to be a need to hear something. To know if something was clucking in the shadows which surrounded then waiting to drag them into the midnight back ink. 

 

“You know, I never imagined this would be how I die. Having my living cartoon, demon cousin kidnapped by a mad man who made his old work place a demon summoning station.” Lux’s pale green eyes followed the light which her Mum’s hand guided. “If that makes any sense….” 

 

Henry didn’t answer the girl, instead her other uncle cut in. “No one’s going to die.” He spoke sternly and ready to reflect anything else the young girl said. 

 

“Well I’m not scared. Deaths just the end of one thing and the beginning of another…if you believe in that kinda stuff.” 

 

Henry’s foot came in contact with something hard, the sound of something heavy being dropped followed as the four all become frozen. His rich green eyes moved down with the torch to see a dark silver shoot gun laying on the wooden floor, close by a wooden bat wrapped in sharp, metal whirring both glimmering in the torched light. 

 

Paul moved next to his brother who picked the bat up. “Are these Rocco’s?” He asked moving over and picking the gun up. 

 

Henry nodded. “Who else?” 

 

“Why would he leave his weapons here?” Anna looked to her brothers. 

 

Lux cut in. “What sane man leaves his weapon behind willingly?” She looked up at her Mum with an expression which said she was worried.

 

“Henry, so you have any idea where Joey might have taken Bendy?” Anna moved over to her brother who gripped the bat in his hand. “He’ll be deeper in the studio. Most likely Joey’s office.” 

 

“And how deep in is that?” Paul looked slightly worried. 

 

Henry began to move on. “At the bottom.” 

 

Lower in the studio Joey sat behind his wooden desk. The room was lit by a single light which let an orange tined light off. Sheets of paper dotted the room with two very tall an emotionless ink monsters standing by his side. 

 

“Don’t you think we should take some precautions ?” 12 looked down at the man who lit his cigarette. 

 

“Why? You afraid of a little family?” Joey blow the ash grey smoke out. 

 

“I’m simply find it hard to believe Henry isn’t a threat. Sure, his family will be little more than a distraction.” 12 stood in front of the man who lifted his feet up onto the desk. “Henry’s a fool. He doesn’t understand power. You really think even if he does make it here he’ll be an problem?” 

 

12 let a somewhat annoyed growl out. “I’m beginning to think you believe you’re above everything.”

 

Joey let an loud laugh out. “I am above everything. I can do whatever I want, I made life, I made you.” He pointed to the tall ink monster. “I can un make you.” 

 

The ink monster mutters something. 

 

Joey eyes narrowed at the monster. “Would you like to say that again?” his cigarette lit his fingertips a soft yellow. 

 

The two ink monsters joined Joey’s gaze at 12 who just growled and hung his head. “Nothing.” 

 

Joey gave the monster a small smirk. “Good. Now, go cheek on our guest.” He motioned to the door. 

 

12 walked out the dull lit room and out into the flickering hallway. He dragged himself through the shallow midnight black ink, his head kissing the celling as he walked and hands pulled behind him. He pushed a door open to see Rocco sat in the middle of the room, hands restrained behind his back and head dropped with his dark brown hair shielding his face. 

 

The man didn’t speak but lifted his head, his dark eyes narrowed at the monster which stood in the doorway. 

 

12 stepped into the room, shutting the wooden door, however, kept his eyes on the young man. “So why did you come running here.” 

 

Rocco didn’t look at the monster, the voice it had held similarities to Bendy’s, however, it almost seemed forced. 

 

“How about I ask you a question.” The young man lifted his head, he didn’t know if the monster would even except but didn’t gave it a chance to answer. “Why do you keep putting Bendy’s face on? Why do you keep pretending to be someone you’re not.” 

 

The ink monster looked down at the man. “It’s my job.”

 

“How so?” 

 

“Because it is.” The monster narrowed what Rocco could only guess to be its eyes. “Just look at this form.” It raised its hand up taking in its long disfigured fingers. “Why look so hideous when I can look like the innocent little cartoon everyone loves.” Its ink melted down into a puddle and rose back up as the small Bendy. He gave the man a huge grin and for a moment Rocco felt a smile come to his face. 

 

“See?” The monster smiled. “I can be anyone I want. Why be me when I can be someone else?” He looked down at his now smaller but still monsters hands. “Why not be someone people care about?”

 

“But who is you?” Rocco lent forward as the small ink demon began to walk away. “Surely you can’t be your own person if that person doesn’t exist.” Rocco looked thoughtfully at the ink monster, “people care about Bendy because he cares about them, people love Bendy because he loves them, people look after Bendy because he looks after them, you reap what you sow in life and Bendy sows love and therefore he reaps love, you sow fear and hate and that is what you reap, have you thought that your appearance is a reflection of your soul? that Bendy’s appearance is a reflection of his soul?

 

The monster stopped for a moment, he turned his head to look at the man who almost look sad. “How can someone change in a place like this?” He began to move back over to the man, small steps which bounced around in the dark wooden room. 

 

“But that’s what none of you seem to get! This place is the problem, Joey is the problem, not you. Joey made you into these monsters, he made you all think this is who you are, he made you think that this is all you can be!” 

 

The monster looked away from the man, Rocco gritted his teeth. “You’re jealous. You could have the same as Bendy, if you tried, if you put some effort in, if you changed.” 

 

12 turned his head away from the man, seeming to think about what Rocco had said. 

 

The door opened and Joey stepped in. “Ah Rocco.” He gave the young man a sharp smile. “You’re awake.” He stopped in front of the young man who glared up at him. “How would you feel about joining me?” 

 

The man let a low growl out. “Let me just think about that for a moment…….. I feel absolutely sick to my heart at the thought of joining you, I would hate myself and you more than I already do. Or maybe I should join you and when you least expect it I can stab you in the throat, I would normally say that I’d stab you in the heart but since you don’t have a heart that won’t do me any good so with that plan in mind I would love to join you.” 

 

The man laughed “aren’t you the funny man?” He called some ink monsters in who took hold Rocco and pulled him out of the room. “You won’t get away with this!” 

 

Joey just smiled and turned to 12 “What are you doing in that form?” He furrowed a anger with angered eyes. 

 

12 ink rose up as he turned back to his normal uneven sized form. “Just making a point.” 

 

Joey huffed and made his way to the door. “You do not turn into him unless I say so.”

 

Back home. Blair stood outside her home. Her hugged herself as a cold wind blow throw the town. It was dark, looking across the road to the still empty home Henry and Bendy should be in. she felt a tight knot in her chest. 

 

Bendy was at the studio. He’d given himself up just to keep Henry and his family safe. Now Henry and all of his family had gone after him…yet, here she was. Feeling lost and just not knowing what to do. “God, I feel so useless.” Her eyes moved down the road, a small amount of hope to see them coming home. But nothing. Just the dark starry night; a cold wind and the sound of trees rushing. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” 

 

Blair jumped looking over to see Pip moved over to her. “Pip?” 

 

The old woman gave her a soft smile. “I thought you would be asleep. You seemed exhausted after early.” 

 

The young woman let a heavy sigh out. “I can’t sleep…not knowing Bendy’s at the studio. That Henry’s family are all their trying to get him back.” She ran her hand through her curly brown hair. “h-How are the twins?” 

 

Pip looked out over to Henry’s home. “Tired. I gave them some dinner and they were out of it. Their worried about their mother…old sister and knowing Bendy somewhere he should be.” 

 

Blair nodded looking down at her feet. “I just which I could do more. To help get him back” 

 

Pip placed her had on the girls shoulder. “Do you wish you had gone?”

 

Blair turned her head away from the old woman. “I was so scared. A mess…I couldn’t even think straight. If I could go back in time and go I would go.” 

 

“What’s stopping you?” 

 

Blair gave the woman an unsure look. “But they’re gone? I had my chance.” 

 

“Then make yourself another.” Pip walked to the road. “I need to get home to the twins.” 

 

Blair watched the old woman walk across the road. Her blue eyes moved to her glossy red car. She stood in the night air for a moment, taking a deep breath and jumping into her car. 

 

 

Henry and his family made their way down a set of stairs. Floor boards creaked under them and ink dripped down. 

 

“Henry, do you know where Rocco and Bendy might be?” Paul whispered, not wanting anything that wasn’t his family to hear. 

 

Henry held the bat Rocco had left behind. “Not entirely. He pressed his back to the wall making sure it was safe. “Bendy will be deeper in the studio. Hopefully Rocco will be easier to find.” 

 

They continued down the hallway, passing wooden doors which rotted away. 

 

They came to a two way turn, however, all froze at the sound of wet footsteps. They all felt their eyes widen and hearts stop as the footsteps continued down towards them.   
Lux pulled a door open shoving her Mum in while Paul grabbed Henry. They all squeezed into the small room shutting the door. 

 

The footsteps grow closer, making their way down to the room the family hid in. Paul was so scared an ink monster would rip the door off at any second he didn’t even nice the ink dripping down from the ceiling and landing on his head. 

 

As the steps grow closer so did a soft melody. Whistling joined by what sounded like something hard behind pulled behind whoever or whatever was out there. 

 

His steps were only a few doors down. 

 

Anna found her breathing growing faster, she took a small step back hitting the shelf behind her and knocking a soup can down. 

 

Lux let a small gasp out reaching out and catching the can just before it hit the wooden floor, however, this didn’t happen silently. 

 

The footsteps stopped along with the whistling. It seemed like forever as they all silently prayed whatever was out there won’t cheek the small storage room they hid inside. 

 

The steps picked up along with the hard object behind pulled.

 

Anna almost cried out at the inhuman step whatever was out there had and the sudden stop outside their door didn’t help. Lux gently covered her Mum’s mouth with one hand whilst pressing a finger to her own lips. 

 

Henry lifted his bat up, his knuckles turned white as he prepared to swing at whatever opened the door, however, the door didn’t open. Instead whatever was outside continued walking, even beginning to whistled a small song. 

 

Paul looked down to his brother who lowered his bat as the singing become muffled and soon they could no longer here it. 

 

Henry pushed the door open, looking down both ends of the hallway. It was empty nothing had changed apart from what looked like odd inky footprints running down the wooden hallway.

 

The rest of his family tumbled out . “C’mon, we need to hurry up and find Bendy.”

 

Paul helped his sister compose herself before following behind Lux and Henry. The smell of ink began to burn his nose and make his head ache. “God, why is there ink everywhere.” Paul pulled himself through the cold, dark liquid. 

 

“Yeah, this place is more of an ink factory then a studio.” Lux mumbled feeling the ink begin to seep through her clothes. 

 

“What do you think was outside.” Anna wringed her hands together. “I-It wasn’t human…w-was it?” 

 

“No.” Henry mumbled as they took a sharp turn. 

 

“I don’t know.” Lux rubbed the back of her head. “It was singing…kinda nice too.” He looked over her shoulder at her Mum and uncle. “I mean…that wasn’t just me right?” She gave them a sheepish smile. 

 

Henry didn’t say anything but stopped feeling Lux walk into his back. He quickly pushed them all to the wall holding a finger to his lips when Anna asked what was wrong.

 

The sound of dripping ink came as a very tall ink monster came into view. One foot seemed broke, being pulled behind it as it continued down the dark hallway. It didn’t have a face, like most if not all the ink monsters it didn’t have any facial features, just large dark ink which sunk in where its eyes should be and a mouth which hung open, seemingly broke, sharp white teeth and black ink dripping. 

 

It didn’t seem to notice them, just out of sight as it continued down the hallway, breathing heavily with its broken foot being hauled behind it.

 

Paul didn’t take his eyes of the monster as it walked away. “Those things are so wrong.” 

 

They slipped down the hallway in the direction the monster had come from. “What even are they?” Lux asked in a shushed tone. 

 

They turned down another hallway. “I don’t know. When I left the only creatures made form ink was Bendy, Boris and Alice.” Henry commented.

 

“You don’t think they’ll be a problem, do you?” Lux asked as they moved to one of the doors. 

 

“Who?” Anna asked form behind.

 

“Boris and Alice.” Lux snapped. 

 

“No.” Henry pushed the door opened as they all slipped inside. Henry made sure the door was shut and nothing could get in. He heard his sister call his name with a hint of dread. “What now?” He turned around feeling his body stiffen. 

 

“What the hell is this?” Lux looked around the walls covered in drawings and paper work with horror. 

 

The poorly lit wooden room was covers in drawings of what they could only guess to be the ink monsters, however, also black and white pictures of people. 

 

Henry slowly moved in front of his family with wide rich green eyes. “W-Wally?” He reached up pulling a drawing of the man down. 

 

Paul moved over to a desk covered in white sheets. His green and brown eyes ran across the lined, growing more sad with the more he saw. “Guys…I think the ink monsters are the old workers?” He looked to his little brother for answers. 

 

“What!” Lux’s pale green eyes grew. “What the fuck!” She gripped her head. “No! That can be right! D-Did you see those things! They ain’t people!” 

 

Anna face was pale. “Those poor people.” She leant back on the wall for support.

 

Henry’s rich green eyes moved for picture to picture of his old workers. “I-I thought everyone left…” 

 

“Well clearly not!” Lux yelled at the man with anger. “They’ve all been trapped here as those ink monster things! No wonder they’ve been trying to kill us!” She tripped over her words. “Hell, you could have ended up the same if you hadn’t left!” 

 

Henry opened his mouth, he wasn’t even sure what he could have said but he didn’t get a chance as the sound of shouting filled the air. 

 

“Let me go!” 

 

All of their eyes widened realizing it was Rocco.

 

None of them stopped to think, rushing out the room to the man’s cry’s growing louder. They took of down the inky hallway. They took a turn all screeching to a holt when seeing the man being dragged by two ink monsters. 

 

“Rocco!” 

 

The man stopped yelling, however, the ink monsters also stopped. They turned around to see the family with Henry holding the bat and Paul with a shot gun and aimed right at one of them. He shoot taking the ink monsters head off. 

 

The other ink monster let Rocco go as the other monster hit the floor. It let a demonic roar out at the family before charging down at them. 

 

“W-Wait they’re people!” Anna yelled just before Henry struck the ink monster across the face with the bat. It stagger back but pulled itself back up and slammed Henry into the wall. 

 

Lux slipped past the monster kicking its leg from behind. It fell forward feeling the cold end of the gun crash into the back of its head. 

 

Paul blow the monsters head up ink splatting over them all. 

 

Anna quickly whipped the ink away from her face well Lux ran down to Rocco. “Are you okay?” She helped the man up. 

 

Rocco nodded giving her a small smile. “Y-Yh I’m good” 

 

Lux smiled but then slapped him across the face. “You fucking idiot!” 

 

Rocco rubbed his red cheek. “What was that for?” 

 

“You know exactly what it was for! You don’t just run off on some death mission!” 

 

“Well I wanted to get Bendy back.” Rocco looked down at the girl who face turned red “And you don’t think we want the same! He’s my cousin! He’s part of my family!” 

 

Paul interrupted, “Look we all want to get Bendy back. So knock it off!” 

 

Anna watched Paul talk to her daughter and Rocco. Her eyes moved to Henry who rubbed the back of his head. “Henry, are you okay?” She rushed to her little brothers side. 

 

Henry pushed her worries away. 

 

“You hit your head.” Anna carful cheek the back of his head. “I’m fine.” Henry gave her a small but forced smile. 

 

Anna frowned “We’ll get him back.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry.” 

 

Henry looked at his sister with heavy eyes but nodded. “I-I know…I just wish I had done more…said more…”

 

Rocco, Paul and Lux came back over. “I don’t suppose you found Bendy?” Anna asked with worry. 

 

Rocco frowned and shook his head. “I thought I had, turned out to be a trap…but I did see him!” His face lifted along with the family’s.

 

“He’s okay?!” Henry asked with a strong hint of fear. 

 

Rocco nodded. “Last I saw.” He walked past them. “C’mon I think I remember the way.” 

 

The family quickly followed behind him. They walked down the long, dark, inky hallway. None of them spoke, not sure what to say. 

 

Henry walked along side Anna who watched him. He would have told her to cut it out, however, there was a strong pain in the back of his head which he found almost impossible to ignore. “Shit.” He growled just before turning a corner. Suddenly it felt as though someone had just stabbed the inside of his head. He let a pain filled cry out falling to his knees.

 

“Henry!” Anna quickly held him as the others rushed over. 

 

“Henry!” Paul knelt down to his brother who gripped his head letting a pain filled hiss out. 

 

Rocco and Lux tried to help but just as fast as it seemed to have come it went. 

 

“H-Henry are you okay?” Anna placed her hands on her younger brothers shoulders, feeling him shaking. She went to speak his name again but he suddenly looked up. His head moved about as though looking for something which he expected to see. 

 

“Bro are you okay.” Paul asked almost getting knocked over when Henry jumped up. “H-He’s this way.” He lead them all down one of the hallways which looked like all the others. 

 

The group shared a confused look but didn’t question it following the young man. 

 

It seemed the man was being lead, someone times he would miss a turn only for seconds later to track it back and take it.

 

Lux looked over to Paul. “Do you think he knows where he’s going?” 

 

The man looked down at her giving her a small shrug. “Better than not having a clue where were going.” 

 

Henry pushed a door open stepping int a large room. It was similar to all the others however this one had a section high up where you could walk across, apart from that there wasn’t anything unique about it. 

 

Henry rubbed his head trying to think, to clear his head. 

 

“Hello Henry!” 

 

All of them looked up to see a man with silver hair which fell down over his silver eyes looking down at them. He had weathered skin, however, didn’t seem all that old.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you! And of course your family. Didn’t bring the twins?” He smiled down at them. 

 

Henry gritted his teeth. “Where’s Bendy, Joey!” He felt anger rise in him, his hands clench. 

 

“What do you have planned this time old friend? Come back to my kingdom, run amuck and then leave with my toon?” 

 

“Bendy belongs to me!” He pointed to his chest. “You of all people should know what!” 

 

The older man didn’t seem angered by this. “You’re a fool Henry. You don’t know what he needs.” 

 

“And you do?” Lux glared up at the man who just smiled. “Of course I do. Unlike Henry here, I didn’t leave, I didn’t abandoned everything I made.” 

 

Henry felt his face turn red. “You son of bitch!” 

 

Anna jumped when Henry slammed the bat down on the ground. “You’re a fucking liar! That’s all you’ve even done! You push people! You make them think there isn’t any other choice and then blame them!” The smile on Joey’s face made the younger man’s blood boil. 

 

Without wearing black ink began to run down the walls at an unnatural pace. It ran out from the walls swirling into a circular where it rose up as the ink demon himself. 

 

Henry eyes winded at the sight of monster Bendy. “Buddy!” He ran over to the demon wrapping his arms around him. “Thank God you’re okay.” He felt the toon’s ink seep through his shirt but didn’t pay it any mind. “He didn’t hurt you did he?” He pulled away troubled by the demons silence, in fact Bendy didn’t show him any mind, simply staring forward.

 

“Buddy?” Worry folded the man’s voice. “Hey, Bendy…c’mon talk to me.” The more he tried to reach the demon the more panicked he become. 

 

“What the hell did you do to him!” Rocco snatched his gun of Paul and aimed it up at the man who smiled down at them. 

 

“Just some adjustments. It wasn’t hard to push negative emotions into his fragile little mind. Just need to tie the knot with a ritual. Make sure he doesn’t go listening to any more of Henry’s lies.” 

 

“You’re the liar here!” Lux glared up at the man. “small, little and insignificant you would be even less without these ink monsters, I wonder if they know how much stronger than you they are and how they could get rid of you if they choose too”.

 

A small, sharp smile crossed the man’s face. 

 

“I’m going to paint these walls with your blood if you don’t undo whatever you did to him!” Rocco roared up at the older man. 

 

Joey stood above them all. “You come into my kingdom and try to threaten me!?” 

 

A large inky hand jumped up from the ink and gripped Rocco’s gun. He tried to pull it back but another hand came up gripping the back of his green jacket. 

 

Paul quickly moved in to help but a tall ink monster role up wrapping its arms around him. 

 

Two other monsters rose up grabbing Lux and Anna. 

 

Joey looked down at the family trapped by his monsters. His silver eyes shifted to Henry who was still trying to get Bendy to talk to him to show any sight of hearing him. “Bendy, be a good boy a get rid of Henry.”

 

Henry glared up at the older man keeping his hands on the demons soft white cheeks. “It’s okay, you don’t have to listen to him-!” He was cut off by the demon’s hand clamping around his neck and hosting him up. 

 

“Bendy stop!” Anna yelled to the demon who didn’t show any emotion, his eyes drowned out by black ink which collected at his chin and dripped down, his white bow tie a dripping mess and sharp hands which held the man up. 

 

Henry didn’t want to heart Bendy. “Bendy it’s me!” He chocked just before being tossed across the room. He crashed into the wooden floor. The tall ink demon made his way over at a fast pace. Henry felt frozen for a moment but quickly grabbed a wooden plank just before Bendy’s large sharp hand crashed down. He used the wooden board as a shield. “I’m not going to fight you Bendy!” 

 

The demon lifted his leg up kicking the plank and sending the man back into the wall. The wooden board was broke in two but Henry used one half to stop Bendy who pushed against it. 

 

He let a low demonic grow out, his face inches away from the man’s. Black ink dripped down, a sharp mouth as his eyes remained hidden behind the midnight black ink. 

 

Henry felt water glaze his eyes. “I know you in there! I-I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I-I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you! Please I just need you to hear me, t-to fight it.” He reached up placing his over the toons face. 

 

Bendy didn’t let go of the wooden board but stopped pushing. 

 

Henry pushed the demon’s black ink aside, a small, warm smile came to his face seeing two pie cut eyes looking back. “There you are.” 

 

Bendy looked at him for a moment taking a small step back, he flinched when Henry stepped towards him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” The man reached up cupping his toon’s face. “You look so much better without all that ink.” 

 

Bendy didn’t speak, almost seeming frightened. 

 

“Bendy!” Joey slammed his fist down on the wooden rails. “I don’t see much killing going on down there!” 

 

Bendy looked up at the man fear filled his pie cut eyes as ink began to run down his face. 

 

“No.” Henry cupped his face pulling him back around to look at him. “It’s okay. We’re here.” He pressed his forehead to Bendy’s, feeling warm ink run between his fingers “We came for you.” He leaned his head over to his family which we’re still behind held by the ink monsters. “He can’t hurt you.” 

 

Joey continued yelling down; Henry could feel the demon shake and at one point try to pull away but Henry wouldn’t let him go. 

 

Joey felt anger rise in him. He lifted himself over the banister and jumped down onto the floor below. He didn’t even struggle to keep his balance making a bee line to Bendy and Henry. Hands clenched with gritted teeth 

 

Lux began shouting at the older man who hand rose up. The ink which had collected on the floor road up, guided by Joey who morphed the ink into a large hand and sent it into Bendy and Henry. 

 

Anna screamed watching her brother hit the wall and Bendy get pushed up against it. The large hand held ink holding the demon still. 

 

Henry whipped the ink away from his face as he pulled himself up.

 

Joey gripped the man’s ink stained shirt pulling him up with inhuman strength. “I’m sick and tired of your games!” He throw Henry across the room like a rag boll. The man turned to Bendy who was dropped by the ink hand. “Kill him!” He order the demon who’s left eyes was covered by black ink. 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything but pain filled his visible eye.

 

Henry yelled trying to reach the demon who seemed lost and confused. 

 

“He left you!” Joey roared. “You ungratefully demon! I gave you everything! If it wasn’t for me you be dead! Everyone else left, I stayed! I took care of you and your friends when no one else would.” 

 

“That’s a lie!” Henry yelled pulling himself up. 

 

Joey glared across the room as his old friend.

 

“You ruined this place. This was meant to be our dream, Joey! Yours and mine but every day you wanted more and more! This place wasn’t enough, then more room, living cartoons, a theme park! You ran this place into the ground all by yourself.” Henry looked to Bendy. “No one wanted to leave Bendy. This place got shut down!” 

 

A look of shock came to the demons face. “No! No it didn’t!” He bared his teeth. “Ya all left! Joey said so that’s why we couldn’t keep making kids happy-!” 

 

“Joey’s a liar, Bendy! All those years you spend here this place was rotting away. The show was cancelled long before this all happened but Joey kept living in this dream world where that wasn’t the case! And he took you, Boris and Alice along for the ride!” He took a step towards the demon. “I know, you know it’s true. Wally, Tom, Linda, none of them chose to leave, this place simply wasn’t something that lasted and they tried to move on. But Joey didn’t like that. So he called them back and well - you just have to look around to see how that ended.” Henry took hold of Bendys face, “look Bendy, look at the ink monsters, really look hard at them, no-one left, they’re all here trapped like you and your friends.”

 

Joey let an anger filled roar out diving at Henry. The two hit the wooden floor fighting with one another. 

 

“Bendy!” Both men shouted for the demon who stepped back hitting the wall. “Stop! I-I can’t!” 

 

Joey hit Henry across the face. “I made you! I gave you life, took care of you and this is how you repay me? By turning on me?!” 

 

Bendy gripped his head as more ink began running down the walls. 

 

“He made your life hell Bendy! He hurt you and your friends!” Henry yelled at the demon who clutched his head. 

 

“Please, shh. I-I need-need ….” Bendy looked over hearing the door open. Boris walked in looking his normal emotionless self.

 

“Boris make yourself useful and kill him!” Joey held Henry down as the wolf stomped over. 

 

One of Bendy’s eyes was still covered in ink but he quickly moved over to the wolf stopping in front of him. “B-Boris?” His voice was deep but pained. 

 

The wolf didn’t stop simply pushing the demon aside. 

 

Bendy felt ink fill his eyes. “Boris!” He quickly followed the wolf, questions and doubt filled his head. 

 

“Bendy that isn’t Boris!” Lux yelled at the demon. “That’s just some shell, a lie!” 

 

Bendy didn’t listen grabbing the wolfs shoulders. The wolf turned around, however, instead of the small glimmer of hope Bendy held to see a smile on his friends face he was struck by the wolfs fist. He was knocked back with the wolf not wasting any time to grip his chest and slam him into the wall. 

 

Bendy cried out but didn’t fight the wolf. Boris’s large hand came across the demon’s ink covered face.

 

“Bendy!” Henry tried to push Joey off as his family and Rocco tried to break free from the ink monsters grip. 

 

Boris reached back pulling a pipe out of his back and rose it up, ready to bring it down on Bendy when a loud bang filled the room followed by the wolfs chest exploding. Black ink splashed onto the demons white face. He watched as the small amount of emotion the wolf held faded just before he collapsed to the floor. 

 

The room went silent with even Joeys jaw hanging open as the wolf laid still on the floor. 

 

Bendy looked down at his hands, small splatters of black ink as he looked up to see Blair drop Rocco’s shoot gun with slightly trembling hands. 

 

Bendy didn’t show any emotion looking back at her. 

 

“Bendy?” 

 

The monster demon jumped slightly looked down to see the wolf head move slightly. “B-Boris!” His eyes lit up as he quickly knelt down pulling the wolf onto his lap. 

 

“Oh no…” Lux’s face dropped.

 

Boris’s eyes were still ‘X’s’ but he was talking, sounding like his old self. 

 

“What happened?” The wolf voice was dry, confused and restless. 

 

Bendy gave him a wobblily smile. “It doesn’t matter.” He buried his large head into the wolfs chest. “Y-You’re okay now.” 

 

The wolf let a small chuckle out. “I just had the weirdest dream…you were in it.” 

 

Bendy let a small purr out. 

 

“And…Henry. These other people were there too, I didn’t know who they were but they seemed nice.” He reached up with his overgrown hand placing it against Bendy’s face. “I’m so tired.” He smiled weakly when the demon buried his face into his hand. “I just need some sleep. Wake me up soon.” He rested his head against the demon’s chest. 

 

Bendy kept his face in the wolfs hand, only pulling away slightly went feeling something warm run between his fingers. He looked down letting a small gasp out, quickly pulling the melting wolf closer.

 

Boris began to melt in the demon’s arms. He didn’t seem in pain, simply laying in the demons arms. “Boris!” He tried to keep a hold of the wolf. “Boris please! Y-Ya my best friend…you c-can’t leave!” 

 

Henry pushed Joey off ran over to his cartoon’s. However, it became clear it was too late as the last of the wolf ran between the demon’s fingers. 

 

“B-Bring him back!” Bendy cupped his large hands together holding the black liquid out to Henry who frowned. “Bud…he’s gone…” He couldn’t bring himself to say any more seeing the heart break in the demon’s eyes. “No!” Bendy yelled at the man. “He can’t leave! N-Not again!” 

 

Paul watched as Henry tried to comfort the demon who held his friends remains. He looked to Blair who took a small step towards the demon. “Bendy.” She spoke just above a whisper but it was just loud enough for Bendy to hear. 

 

He looked up past Henry seeing the young woman with a strong look of guilt. “You….” He let a low growl out rising up. 

 

Henry looked over to the young woman and back to Bendy. “Bud she was only helping. Boris would have killed you-!” 

 

“Shut up!” Bendy gripped the man’s shit. “Why would I listen to the words of a liar!” He threw the man back into the wall before marching over to Blair. 

 

Joey pulled himself up a small smile cross his face as he watched the demon cross the room. 

 

“Bendy!” Blair stepped back almost tripping over as the demon loomed over her. 

 

“Bendy stop!” Anna tried to pull herself free of the ink monsters grip. “She was only trying to protect you! That wasn’t Boris! Not the Boris you remember. Please sweetie.” Water glazed her eyes. 

 

Bendy looked down at Blair who looked terrified. 

 

Bendy gritted his teeth with a look of utter anger in his visible eye. He turned his back to the young woman making his way back over to Boris. 

 

Joey looked to the other ink monsters. “Take them to the ink machine.” He waved his hand to the door. 

 

Henry pulled himself up. “B-Bendy.” He was cut off by a ink monster grabbing him. 

 

Bendy sat on the floor, looking down at his melted friend.

 

12 watched the ink monsters take them all out. He walked over to Joey who stood behind Bendy his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t be sad my little devil. They will pay for this.” 

 

The ink demon didn’t say anything looking down at his melted friend.

 

 

Henry, Paul, Lux, Blair, Rocco and Anna where all pulled into a large room. Nothing but a large almost golden machine stained with ink waiting for them. 

 

“Oh my god, oh god no!” Anna screamed while Paul was forced on the floor by one of the ink monsters. 

 

Henry watched as Joey walked in with Bendy just behind him. The demon didn’t look at him or any of them staying by Joeys side. “Bendy you can’t be serious!” 

 

Blair eyes filled with water. “Bendy I’m sorry! I was just trying to keep you safe!” 

 

The demons visible eyes disappeared behind black ink. “You took my best friend away. Just once I got him back!” 

 

Joey placed his hand on his toon’s shoulder. “what did I say?” 

 

Bendy turned his face away from the man looking down. 

 

Henry tried to pull himself free. “They have nothing to do with this! Please, j-just let them all go.” 

 

Joey smiled. “Sorry old friend. But I don’t plan on letting an opportunity for six new ink monsters to slip me by.”

 

Ink ran down the walls, the dull lit room cracked with age as Anna began to cry, Lux trying to comfort her and hold her annoyance back. 

 

“Wait. We’re not really making them monsters too…are we?” Bendy’s voice deep and unsure. 

 

Joey cocked his head. “What did you think? I was joking?” 

 

Bendy ink ran over both eyes. “But then people will notice….what if they bring people here and they take you away.” 

 

Joey let an annoyed huff out walking over to the machine. “Just shut up and bring one over.” 

 

“Bendy please you can’t do this!” Anna eyes filled with tears. “We’re your family! We all care about you! That’s why we came here, to bring you home!”

 

“Home…?” Bendy looked to the woman who gave him a teary smile. “Of course sweetie! You don’t belong here!” 

 

“I thought I told you to bring one over.” Joey glared at the demon who didn’t look at him. 

 

“You can’t let this guy push you around B, if you wanted to you could rip his head off. That why he’s making you think you need him. That you own him something. Because he’s just a coward.” Lux tried to pull her arms free.

 

“Bendy.” Joey glared at the demon. “Bring Rocco to me.” 

 

“If you really think some inks going to make me bend a knee to you, you are most certainly mistaken.” Rocco growled. 

 

“B-But…” Bendy frowned taking a sharp step back when Joey glared up at him. “Do as your told!” 

 

“Bendy stop listening to him!” 

 

“We’re all here! You don’t need to be scared.” 

 

“Sweetie its okay!” 

 

“He can’t hurt you! Not with us here.” 

 

Joey laughed. “Oh you listen to all these lies.” He looked up at the demon with narrowed silver eyes. “Do you really believe them?” 

 

“Yh he does, so back the fuck down old man!” Lux yelled up at the man, the ink monster holding her arms behind her back. 

 

Joeys face turned red. “Shut up!” He summoned ink out of the ground. “I’ll show you how much their words mean!” the ink spun taking the shape of an almost spear like object and took off ripping through the demons chest. 

 

Everything seemed to slow down for a moment. Time coming to a halt as the spear made its way through the demons chest breaking through the other side and sending him straight back into the wall. 

 

Henry felt his body go numb watching the demon crash into the wooden wall. 

 

Bendy looked down seeing the large spear in his chest. He reached up for a moment with trembling hands. He looked up at Joey, ink only covering one eye his visible eyes filled with shock and pain made by the man’s action. “Daddy?” 

 

Anna let a blood curdling scream out watching her nephew hung up on the wall his body dropped, going limp. 

 

“Bendy!” Lux tried to break free of the ink monsters grip well Blair just stared with wide blue eyes filling up with tears. 

 

“Bendy!” Paul broke free form the monsters grip, however, didn’t get far as it pushed him back down, holding him to the cold wooden floor. “You fucking bastard!” He roared out.

 

Rocco didn’t know why but he couldn’t move. He watched as the demon begin to melt, hung up on the wall lifelessly. 

 

Henry forced himself free from the ink monsters grip running to the demon. “Bendy! Bendy! Buddy!” He cupped the demons face. “Bud wake up!” He tapped the toon’s pail cheek. “C-C’mon say something!” Water filled his eyes seeing the demons eyes weakly crack open. 

 

“T-There you are.” Henry forced a small shaky smile. “J-Just stay awake for me okay? You can do that right?” warm ink ran between his shaking fingers. 

 

Bendy didn’t say anything. His head simply become heavy as his ink began to run even more. Henry helpless watched the demon melt, losing shape. He hugged the demon trying to hold onto him. “I-It’s going to be okay…I-it going to be okay…it h-has t-to be.” Tears ran down his face. “You have to be okay.” 

 

He pressed his head to the daemon’s chest, the small hart beat glowing closer, less often until…nothing.

 

“Let me go!” Anna screamed up at the monster holding her. 

 

It seemed like seconds, seconds for what would be the last time he could hold him toon. Feeling ink drain out. The moment Henry couldn’t feel the demon in his arms he feel to his knees. Looking down at the inky puddle of ramies. 

 

It only took a moment of that. To see, to know he was gone for Henry to snap gripping his head and crying out. He began scooping the demons ink up. “C’mon! You cant leave! You cant do this to me! N-Not now…I-I’m sorry….I just wanted you to b-be…” He fell forwards holding his head with ink covered hands as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment!


	42. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they family find Bendy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the small section which doesn't have any spacing. I may get around to fixing that but I'm way to tired right now. Sorry!

“I got five.” 

 

“…” 

 

“Do ya have anything?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” 

 

“This is stupid.” 

 

“Miss Pip said it would help.” 

 

“Well its not!” Faith threw her cards at her sister who frowned. “I don’t want to play games! Its not fun knowing everyone else it trying to save Bendy!” 

 

Hope frowned pulling her long plat over her shoulder. She didn’t say anything looking down at the cards her sister had throw at her. 

 

Pip walked into the room with a tray covered in mugs. “Here you go, girls.” She placed the tray down on the wooden coffee table. Stem rolled of the warm drinks turning Hopes cheeks a soft pink. “I love hot chocolate.” She smiled softly. Forgetting everyone else wasn’t there. 

 

Pip smiled sitting down. “So, how’s your game go-!” 

 

“Bendy loves hot chocolate too.” Faith looked down at her warm drink. “Sometimes when he stayed over he would come into our room. It could be really late, no one else would be up…he always said he felt bad about waking Henry up all the time.” A wobbly smile came to her face. “S-So I would make him some hot chocolate.” Tears filled her eyes. “I know I never did a very good job of it but I liked doing it. I felt really grown up coming down in the dark. I’d hold his hands because he’d get scared. It made her feel really brave and sometimes I wondered if maybe, just maybe he looked up to me…”  
Hope frowned watching her twin whip her brown eyes. “Mum promised they’d come back. All of them, together.”  
“But what if they don’t!” Faith curled up. “I just want things to go back to normal.”  
Pip watched with sad eyes as Hope moved over to Faith. The two hugged each other. “How about we go for a walk. There’s a park just up the road.” Hope and Faith pulled away from each other and nodded.  
It took a while but the small group headed out in their raincoats as the sky was a dark grey. Under normal circumstance Pip wouldn’t have taken them out in this weather, however, she hoped this would be something which would take the girls mind off everything. Even if it was only for a while.  
They walked down the quite road, a few cars racing past as they reached the large park. Hope stepped onto the grass feeling herself sink slightly with the ground being wet. Faith walked past her sister making her way to the swings at a slow pace with shoulders slumped.  
There was a few other children close to the park all talking as they sat on some other swings.  
The air was cold, turning her cheeks and nose red. She even had to squint her eyes to see properly.  
She sat down on the swings watching her sister and Miss Pip talking. She let a long and depressed sigh out.  
“He said they were only going for a few days.” 

 

“Yeah. Mr Henry promised his sister they’d see each other more. Maybe that’s why.” 

 

The name of her uncle being mentioned caught Faith’s attention. She looked over to the group with some standing around while others sat on the swings. 

 

“My Mum said not to worry; that the rains probably put Mr Henry off driving all the way home.” 

 

“My Daddy said something happened with the church. That Bendy might not want to come back for a while.” 

 

One boy frowned. “We saw that.” He looked to some of the other kids. “They’re really mean to Bendy.” 

 

“I just hope they come back soon. I didn’t ever think I’d miss Bendy so much.”

 

The group nodded. 

 

“You know my cousin Bendy?” Faith lent forward on her still swing. 

 

The group look at her. They were all a similar age to the girl. None older then 15. They all looked at each other. “Umm, you mean Bendy?” 

 

Faith jumped of her swing. “Yeah! He’s my cousin. Little with horns. A living cartoon.”

 

The children’s face lit up. “Yeah! He’s our friend.” 

 

Hope and Miss Pip came over. The old woman welcomed the other children who began talking with Hope and Faith all sharing worry about the demon and family. Her pale blue eyes watched the twins join the group. She let a small hum out looking over and across the open, empty park. Silently praying everything really would be okay. 

 

 

He thought things would get better. That having Bendy ripped from his arms, things surly couldn’t get any worse. Maybe if he had just stayed away then it wouldn’t have ended like this. His toon nothing more than a black puddle of ink, speaking through the floor boards as the dark room dripped and cracked with age. God, what was he going to tell the village children, Hope and Faith…

 

“B-Bendy…” He could barely see, feeling the demon’s now cold ink run between his fingers. He could hear the others screaming and yelling but didn’t turn to look at them.  
“You can’t go …w-what am I going to tell the twins? Your friends… Everyone who cares about you!” Henry felt forwards running his hands through the ink. “Bendy? Bendy? Please Bendy, what am I meant to do without you..” 

 

Joey brushed himself off, letting an annoyed grown out. “Why do you all have to make this so difficult?” He rubbed his forehead. He had to admit this wasn’t how he expected this to go down. He had everything planed out but now look at this mess he had to deal with. A crying and screaming family. Pathetic! 

 

“You bastard!” Lux screamed up at the man. “You just k-killed him!” She tried to break free of the ink monsters grip. 

 

Henry felt his breathing grow faster. “Please c’mon bu-buddy.” Tears streamed down his face, shimmering in the office light. “You’re my little boy… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how much you meant. I know sometimes it didn’t seem like I cared b-but I do! Y-you’re…You’re…” He couldn’t put his words together anymore. Feeing agony and grief fill him. He cried out holding the ink in his hands. 

 

The family fell silent as Henry lost it and became a mess as he begged the demon to come back. 

 

“Henry?” The husky voice cut through the silence. 

 

Everyone but Joey looked over to see Bendy alive and well in his monster form standing in the doorway. Ink ran over his right eye as his tail laid motionless on the floor. 

 

Henry’s eyes grew. It felt like a dream, watching the demon step into the room with a small look of confusion. 

 

“Bendy?” Rocco looked up at the demon. “B-But how…you just.” He couldn’t even get his words out.

 

Henry jumped back feeling the ink move and ripple. He pulled his hands away from the puddle of ink watching as it rose up taking the shape of a very tall, long armed ink monster; without a face and nothing more than darker ink for eyes and a inhumanly large mouth, it was clear the ink monster was not happy. 

 

“You just tried to kill me!” 12 roared across the room at Joey. 

 

The older man huffed. “You annoyed me. I told you to just do as you’re told but even when you’re not you, you can’t do anything right.” He narrowed his silver eyes at the ink monster. 

 

Henry looked down at his hands. Realizing it wasn’t his toon’s ink. “O-Of course.” He tried to laugh. “You’re ink…” 

 

“You were going to hurt me?” Bendy looked across the room at Joey who laughed. “Don’t be silly. You’re ink.”

 

“And you think getting your insides blown up does hurt?!” 12 yelled. 

 

The family looked between 12, Bendy and Joey. Watching the two ink demons yell at the man. 

 

“For ink sake shut up!” Joey yelled making both demons fall silent. “If it wasn’t for me neither of you would even be alive! All I ask for is for you to suck it up and understand that my goals require some pain. I don’t think I’m asking for much.”

 

Blair watched as Bendy’s eyes seemed to lose all emotion. He looked infuriated but yet she know there wasn’t a word strong enough. 

 

“Pain…” His voice was deep, demonic and filled with rage. 

 

Everyone’s eyes moved to the demon. Even 12, the ink monsters and Joey gave him their full attention. 

 

“I spent 10 years feeling nothing but pain because of you!” He began to close the gap between himself and Joey. His horns almost kissing the wooden celling as he gritted his sharp teeth. “I watched you kill my friends! My only friends! Over and over with no remorse! I watched them die countless times and did nothing!” His large sharp hands gripped the man’s throat. He pulled him up so the two where only inches apart. 

 

Joey almost seemed scared…

 

“I let you turn me into this! A monster! I never questioned why me and my friends had to be afraid! Why we couldn’t just be who we were! I trusted you. Whatever you said sunk into me and I never thought you were doing anything wrong! That after so long of you ‘fixing’ us I thought there really was something wrong with us!” He slammed the man down onto the table. 

 

Joey looked up at the demon. “You need me Bendy!” He tried to get up as the demon towered over him. 

 

“Need you?” The demon face become covered by fury. “I spend every day thinking I needed you! Even after you killed them! I became this for you!” His hands locked around the man’s head. “I let you do this to me! Just so you would care about me!” He threw the man across the room. 

 

Joey choked pulling himself up. He heard the demons hooves clicking on the wooden floor as he approached him at a reckless speed. He turned around summing ink up as a shield. “I’m the only one who can bring them back!” 

 

Bendy didn’t have any trouble destroying the shield made from ink. 

 

Joey pulled himself up. “Protect me!” He yelled at the ink monsters who held the family. 

 

The monsters look at each other but didn’t show any sign of jumping to the man’s side. 

 

Bendy grabbed the man pulling him back and on to another table. 

 

“12!” Joey yelled out for the demon who was looking down at his chest. His hand gently touch the left side of his chest. He didn’t say anything but glared at the man watching Bendy grip the man’s head. Both eyes shielded by ink. 

 

“Bendy~?” The man purred out, however, it was clear he was petrified and realized he had finally crossed the line. “My little devil darling~”

 

“You took everything form me! You were meant to care for me, care for your creations!” Bendy slammed the man’s head into the wooden table. “All I ever wanted was for you to care about me! To be my-my Daddy!” there was a sudden snap which echoed about the room. 

 

Bendy teeth still clenched as he felt the man go limp in his grip. He held the man while everyone watched with wide eyes. 

 

The man’s hair shielded by his silver hair as his head and arms hung limply. 

 

Bendy lowered his head so it was only inches for the still man’s “Joey…?” The demon waited for a moment. He slammed the man into the floor. “Fine! Die! Die like everyone else!” He gripped his head ink running over his ripped gloved hand. 

 

Henry carefully rose to his feet. “Bendy?” He moved towards the demon. 

 

Bendy’s head was pulled back as he let a demonic, evil laugh out. “All that pain!” He cried out through his laugher. “All that pain was for nothing!” The pipes which lined the room began to shake as more ink ran down the walls. “You all will leave me! None of you will stay!” 

 

The pipe began to shake and hiss. One after another they began to explode and shoot ink out. The ink monsters dropped the family not wasting anytime with running out of the room like scared farm animals hearing a gun shot. 

 

Lux pulled herself away from the ink which began to fill the room. “Bendy!?” She yelled out for the demon who was still laughing madly. 

 

“Bendy!” Henry gripped the demons arm. However, when Bendy turned to him Henry didn’t see his toon looking back. One of the demons hands stopped the ink from covering his left eye which looked back at the man with anger, agony and insanity. 

 

Henry had wanted to say so much to him, but right now he couldn’t find any words. It didn’t even seem to be Bendy he was looking at. 

 

“Hello Henry.” The demon pulled his hands down letting ink cover his face. “You know you have a lot to pay for!” He snatched the man by his ink stained shirt. “Its just such a shame you already sold your soul!”

 

Henry gripped the demons hands which held onto him. “Buddy please just relax.” 

 

“Why!? So you can lie more! 12 told me everything! And to think I could have ever believed you would never leave me!” He began to laugh again as the ink reached Henry’s knees. “To think I cared about you…but you’re just like him.” 

 

More ink pipes broke as Paul and Anna helped the others get out of the ink and up into a vent. “Bendy! Henry c’mon!” Paul yelled down and reached for them. 

 

Without warning something crashed into Bendy knocking him back. Henry almost lost his balance with the ink being so deep. 

 

12 pulled himself up letting a low snarl out at Bendy who clearly wasn’t Bendy anymore. The demons roared at each other clearly getting ready for a fight. 

 

“Back off 12!” Henry yelled at the monster but felt himself get pulled up. Paul pulled Henry into the vent. Henry slipped back falling down the vent. He crashed down at the bottom where he was spat out with the rest of his ink covered family. He quickly pulled himself up waiting for his toon and brother but the no one else seemed to be coming. 

 

“Where is Paul and Bendy?” Anna pulled away form Lux who shared a worried look. 

 

“Bendy!” Henry yelled up the vent which was far too steep and small to climb. “Paul!” When no one answered Henry felt anger rise in him. “For fuck sake!” He kicked the rotting fall. “I just get him back and he has to go all nuts on me!” He covered his face with his hands. 

 

Anna watched her brother slip down the wooden wall. “Henry…” He frowned moving over to his side. 

 

The man didn’t look up at any of them feeling his sister sit next to him. “I don’t know how to fix this…” He lent his head back on the wall. “I just want to go home with him. Have all those little things which annoyed me come back.” 

 

Anna placed her hand on his shoulder. “We will get him back. We’re one step closer to getting him back.” 

 

Henry whipped his eyes feeling stupid for letting them all see him like this. “You guys need to get out. Without Joey around I don’t know what the ink monsters will do.” 

 

“No way.” Rocco crossed his arms. “I’m not leaving this place until we get Bendy and Paul.”

 

“Rocco I have a better chance of finding them without all of you.” He looked up at the man. “I don’t know my way around here to well but I’ll be faster alone.” 

 

“And you’ll be an easier target.” The man crossed his arms. “I care about Bendy too. So you’re stuck with me. Whether you like it or not.” 

 

Henry let a heavy sigh out. “There’s no convincing you?” He arched a brow. 

 

Rocco crossed his arms. “Nope.” 

 

Lux smiled softly watching Rocco pull Henry up. 

 

 

The dark hallway dripped with ink as the hole place seemed to moan and fall apart. Paul sat opposite 12 who was berthing heavily. Even without a real face Paul could see he was in pain. 

 

“Umm, thanks for your help.” He rubbed the back of his head. Feeling the monster look up at him. 

 

“Well I couldn’t exactly let Bendy kill you.” 

 

Images of the demon pulling him out the vent and about to bring the table down on him flashed in Paul’s mind. He moved his green and brown eyes down the empty hallway. “We should find the others. I don’t think we’ll have much luck reaching Bendy alone.” He pulled himself up. 

 

“Reach him? You really think you can get through to him? He’s lost it.” 12 followed behind the man. His head scrapping along the celling as his hands were pulled behind him.  
“Bendy is a part of our family.” He looked over his shoulder at the huge ink monster. He found himself slightly surprised that he wasn’t absolutely terrified about this thing being behind him. 

 

“Bendy’s locked himself in. He’s not the one in control anymore.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Paul narrowed his eyes at the monster as they travels down the hallway.

 

“I’m talking about Joey’s ritual. What give Bendy the ability to become that other…him?” 12 himself didn’t seem sure with how to explain it. “A power like that doesn’t come from just one person. Now Bendy is not wanting to face reality. That he killed Joey. So the other demons will be deciding their movements.” 

 

Paul felt his hairs stand up. “Henry never told me Bendy had another…him? I mean I know he could turn into that but are you talking about another demon?” 

 

12 nodded watching the man gulp. “Well I-I’m sure Bendy will get control again.” Paul frowned looking down at his feet. “He’s a good kid. When he sees us again he’ll have calmed down.” 

 

12 couldn’t help but let a low chuckle out. “If you say so.” 

 

 

Elsewhere is the studio the family made their way up a set of stairs. None of them spoke, listening to the studio moan. 

 

Lux began to find the silence deafening and needed to break it. “I love Bendy. Really I do…but he didn’t seem like the Bendy I know back there.” 

 

Henry didn’t say anything leading the group. 

 

Blair rubbed her arm. “Well I did just blow his best friend up.” 

 

“You did what you had to.” Rocco mutters. “Bendy just can’t see that. If I had my gun I would have done the same.” He didn’t look at Blair who frowned softly. 

 

“Killing Boris was uncalled for if you ask me.” Anna crossed her arms. 

 

“Uncalled for?” Lux narrowed her eyes. “He was about to break B’s head open.” 

 

“Boris was his best friend. Now Bendy doesn’t have anyone. No one but us and I don’t think that’s fair.” 

 

“We’re Bendy’s family! He doesn’t need anything from this place!” 

 

“And what’s he going to do when you grow up? When Hope and Faith aren’t little anymore. What about when we all pass away, Lux?! I love Bendy but he needs to be around other creatures like him. Even if its only one. So he has someone who understands what he going through.” 

 

Lux gritted her teeth but in all honesty she could see where her Mum was coming from. She would grow up. All her life she’d wanted to travel the world, write books. Hope and Faith would grow up and then who would Bendy play with? And what about when Henry dies…when they all die…

 

“Other people will come.” Henry pushed a supply room door open. His rich green eyes scanned the small room, a small smile curving his lips when seeing an axe. “When I’m gone Bendy will have all of you.”

 

Anna frowned. “Henry you know I’m always willing to take Bendy in.” She watched her brother walk back out with an axe which shimmered in the hallway light. “I may be older but with how stupid you can be…” She tried to make light of the situation but quickly realized Paul would do a much better job of that. 

 

“And I appreciate that Annabel.” They continued down the hallway. “But when I am gone I want Bendy to stay with Rocco.” 

 

Anna’s eyes widened along with the others who all looked to Rocco, who seemed as equally surprised. “M-Me?” He pointed to his chest. 

 

Henry nodded. “Joey’s gone, finally. But that doesn’t mean Bendy’s safe. I don’t know what the ink monsters have planned…I don’t know if they’ll just stay here forever, and as much as I would like to believe that Bendy’s safe now. He isn’t. The church. Other people will always be a problem. Boris and Alice are gone…” He let a heavy sigh out. “These ink monsters may have once been people but they’re not the people they were. Not the workers who loved Bendy and had families.” He stopped turning to face the younger man. “All I want is for Bendy to get to live like a normal kid, and as much as I would like that to be with Anna or with other kids, I think for his own safety it should be with you.” He turned his back to them and continued down the hallway. 

 

Rocco wanted to say something. He never thought Henry would pick him to look after Bendy.

 

“You saved him from that ink monster…the one which attacked our home. You’ve been someone he can talk to. Even when he couldn’t say it to me. You ran off and come to this place yourself. You’ve done a better job of looking after him than I ever have. You’re better at helping him feel normal.” The man rubbed the back of his head. “I mean…if you willing to take him in?” Henry sheepishly asked. He’d almost forgotten that he hadn’t even asked Rocco if this was even okay. 

 

Rocco gave the man a warm smile. “Of course I would Henry.” 

 

The young man smiled. “Good.” He looked ahead only to come to a stop which lead to a lost Anna walking into him. “Henry?” She looked past her frozen brothers shoulder to see something at the end of the dark hallway. 

 

Henry gripped his axe while Rocco did the same with his bat. Henry felt his chest tighten when whatever it was didn’t move, just looking down the dark hallway at them. He was about to yell at it, to get its attention but its hand rose up greeting them with a joyful wave “I was hoping to find you!” 

 

A huge smile crossed Anna’s face recognizing her brothers voice. “Paul!” she ran down to her brother. “Thank god you’re okay.” 

 

“Is Bendy with you?” 

 

Anna felt water fill her eyes as she got closer to him. “No. We hoped he might be with you-!” She was cut off by Lux grabbing her arm. 

 

She looked down at her daughter who was looking at Paul. “We’re going to head that way!” She pointed over her shoulder. “Why don’t you try looking in some of these room’s for him.” She pulled her Mum’s arm. 

 

“Lux’s don’t silly.” She frowned at the girl. “We’ll look for him together.” 

 

The man began to move down to them. He was mostly in darkness but it was clear it was him. 

 

Anna looked back to her brother only to feel her face drop. He was covered in black ink. No skin, cloth where visible. “Paul…?” 

 

The man continued walking towards them. He didn’t say anything this time. Instead clearly looking past Anna and Lux to the others. “Where’s Bendy~?” He asked in a way which made Anna’s hair stand up and a chill run down her spin. 

 

When she found herself lost for words Paul asked again much sterner this time. 

 

Henry appeared in front of the two blocking Paul. “What kind game is this 12?” He gritted his teeth. “beating Bendy up wasn’t enough? Now you go turning into my brother!” 

 

The ink monster gave him a sharp smile which throw any hope of this being some stick joke out the window. “Do I look like that traitor to you?” His hand grew into a long bony arm which gripped around Henry’s neck. 

 

Anna screamed grabbing Lux. 

 

“Where is he!” The ink monsters voice was deep, it no longer sounded like Paul. 

 

Rocco came out of nowhere hitting the monster across the head with his bat. 

 

It cried out gripping the back of its head. Henry used this as a chance sending his axe into the monsters leg. It feel forward onto its knees letting Rocco send his bat into the back of its head. 

 

Blair helped Henry up, as the ink monster melted into a puddle. 

 

Lux quickly shouted for them to hurry up leading them all down another hallway. “How long do you think it will be out for?” She asked looking over her shoulder at the others.  
“Its dead. Isn’t it?” Blair looked to the others. 

 

Lux rolled her eyes. “These things weren’t dying when he beat the shit out of them. 12 didn’t die when Joey sent that ink spick into him. He was just hurt for a few minutes.” 

 

“Shoot.” Rocco let an annoyed sigh out. “That means every ink monster we killed isn’t really dead.” 

 

“So Boris!” Anna eyes grow. “He’s still alive?” 

 

Henry shook his head. “Alice, Boris and Bendy don’t work like the others. They where made with a meaning , a good one too. To make kids happy and laugh. They have hearts. These things don’t.” He looked to his sister. “Blair shot Boris in the chest. Therefore his heart was destroyed. These things don’t have hearts. The only thing that can kill them is water.” 

 

“But” said Blair “I thought these things, these ink monsters were once the staff, the people who worked here, that being so they must have hearts?”

 

“I don’t know much about how Joey made these things but he did talk about using souls. These ink monsters aren’t people throw into ink. It’s like their souls. They must have been killed. Then Joey used some retail to attach their souls to the ink. They don’t have anything inside, they really are just ink which is…well possessed by angered souls.”

 

“So the only thing we can us is water?” Asked Rocco. 

 

Henry nodded.

 

“Water?” said Lux. “And I don’t suppose you have any water guns or balloons around here?” Lux asked. 

 

Henry shook his head.

 

Rocco sighed. “These things won’t be happy we came in and ruined everything”

 

“And now Joey isn’t around to keep everything in order.” Blair looked around with worried eyes. 

 

“We need to find the others and get out of here.” Henry ordered. 

 

 

For Paul and 12 things weren’t going to bad. They reached higher levels and hoped it wouldn’t be long until finding the others. Paul had also learned quite a bit about 12 himself. Such as how he was the first demon to be summoned after the main three. He wasn’t a worker, he hadn’t lost his mind because this place was a lot like hell. He had never needed to learn how to change into Bendy, it just happened one day when Joey wanted it. Paul also learned a bit more about the other ink monsters. How the old workers, who were now ink monsters and in need of ink. He had to admit 12 didn’t seem all that bad. Him saving his life probably played a big role in all of that too. 

 

Headed down a dark hallway. The lights flickering orange with a uneasy buzzing. “Can’t believe this place still has power.” Paul muttered. 

 

“Joey kept it on for his levels. The rest of us got the dark.” 12 walked behind him. 

 

“That must have been horrible.” Paul frowned, feeling creepy images of people being trapped in dark rooms flashed in his head. 

 

“I remember when everything went down…Joey made me not long after the studio was shut down.” He looked down with pain and anger. “He locked the workers up. Had his first creations. searchers take them away one at a time. The rest would have to wait in a dark room for their turn.” 

 

Paul didn’t say anything. 

 

They came around a corner only to have a something crash into Paul’s face and knock him back. 

 

12 didn’t show much of a reaction watching Rocco jump out. “Back off!” He went to bring the bat down on Paul again but 12 stopped it by simply grabbing the bat. 

 

Rocco roared out in surprise seeing the ink monster. He pulled his at free! Ready to take both on when Anna yelled for him to stop. He watched the woman try to help an very confused Paul. The others came out all realizing the two were not the ink monsters they had been expecting. 

 

“Paul!” Anna helped him up. 

 

The man was in to much of a daze to even realize what had happened. Just taking in small amounts of what his sister was saying. Something about another him? And then ink.

 

“You saw another shifter?” 12 asked looking down at them. 

 

Henry gritted his teeth pushing the others aside and glaring up at the monster. “Are you telling me why there’s more than one of you?” 

 

12 shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn’t enough for Joey.” 

 

“And what about you trying to beat my cousin up!” Lux asked the ink monster. 

 

“Sorry, would you have rather I let him kill you all in the ink?” 

 

“Don’t act like you care monster!” Lux narrowed her pale green eyes at the ink dripping monster. 

 

“I don’t care, I just want to get out of here just as much as the rest of you.” 

 

“Get out of here?” Lux laughed. “You don’t belong out side of these walls.” 

 

12 looked down at the family. “Why? Because I’m an ink monster? Because right now there isn’t much separating you’re friend from me.” 

 

“Bendy isn’t like you!” Blair huffed 

 

“Stop it!” Paul glared at them all. “12 is the only reason I’m still alive. If it wasn’t for him Bendy would have caved my head in and left me to drown.” 

 

Henry grabbed the man’s shit. “You know that isn’t true!” 

 

Paul looked down at his brother. “12 here is a demon. He knows this place better than any of us. And with others shifters like him making themselves known we can’t risk getting lost.” 

 

Henry hissed but let his brother go. “Fine. But I want to know why this other shifter wants Bendy?” 

 

Lux nodded. “It seemed pretty pissed when finding out he wasn’t with us.” 

 

“Well you were probably dealing with 13.” 12 crossed his long arms. 

 

“13? Great…” Lux mumbled. 

 

“He’s pretty fixated on Bendy. With Bendy being a cartoon his inks different. Its not just leftovers, ink he’s collected over the years. He could also want his heart. Those things do a really good job of keeping us together. Or maybe just some sweet fun. I don’t know what he wanted.” 

 

“I find that hard to believe.” Henry muttered. 

 

“Henry just back off.” Paul moved between the two. “12 had my back. If you won’t trust him then trust me.” 

 

Henry looked away from them. “Fine. But only because I want to get Bendy back.” 

 

12 lead the group. None of them could say they liked it, apart from Paul of course, but he never seemed to think about that bad side. 

 

“Do you have any idea where my nephew might be?” Anna asked with worry. 

 

12 returned the question with a confused look. 

 

“She means Bendy.” Lux commented. 

 

12 looked back ahead. “He’ll be higher up in the studio. With Joey gone the other ink monsters wont hold back with trying to take his ink.” His head scrapped along the celling. 

 

“So Joey really did run this place.” Blair whispered as her eyes watched the ink make its way down the wooden, yellow walls. 

 

They made their way higher and higher. Growing closer to the top. 

 

They all could have sworn they saw some ink monsters watching them from the end of the hallways but none approached them. Henry began to wonder if letting 12 lead was a good thing. Maybe he was scaring them off… 

 

They reached one level and Blair ardently recognized it. “Do you remember me?” She asked looking at 12. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well…me and Bendy came here. I’m pretty sure you were hiding right there.” She pointed to some carboard cut outs of Bendy. 

 

12 walked past the cut outs. “Oh, you were that woman. You woke me up with that light.” 

 

A wobblily smile came to her face. “Yeah, then you came in and attacked us.” 

 

Lux rolled her eyes. Keeping an eye out for anything which could snatch up on them. 

 

They walked past one corridor but Blair stopped. She looked down the hallway calling out to the others with a slightly shaky voice. The others came back all stopping at the sight of the destruction. Posters ripped to shreds. Claw markers in the wall which was almost black with how much ink ran down them. 

 

Henry was first to move heading down. His feet sloshing in the shallow ink as he grow closer. “Bendy!” He yelled out for the demon not caring if he was still upset. It was time to go whether he liked it or not.

 

Henry walked into a room followed by his family. He felt slightly taken back seeing Bendy in the room. He’d finally found him.

 

Bendy looked over his shoulder, both eyes blocked out by ink. His tail laid still on the floor as he looked away from them. 

 

Henry stepped into the room. “Buddy?” 

 

“Why do you lie?” He looked down. His voice deep, depressed and miserable. “You mortals seem to do it all the time. You promised you would come back. you promised everything would be okay. You promised you wont leave.” He clenched his hands. “You know Promise is a big word. It either makes something or breaks everything.” 

 

“Bendy c’mon.” Lux steeped int the ink dark room. “You can have a mental break down at home. You know? Where its safe.” 

 

“I don’t think I can…” More ink ran down the walls. “I can’t even think straight no more.” He gripped his head. “Why couldn’t you all just stay away!” He cried out as more and more black ink ran down the walls collecting at the bottom. “I left so you where all safe! I just wanted everyone else to be okay!” 

 

“That isn’t your job!” Henry closed the gap between him and his toon. “You’re just a kid! Its not your job, its mine Bendy, and I’ll explain about lying once we get back home, but let’s get back home”.

 

“Don’t you see! I can’t keep him-!” He gripped his head almost falling to his knees. 

 

Henry gripped the demons horns pulling his head down. “Listen to me! I will die before I let anything bad happen to you, you are my toon and we need to go home where you can heal! Surrounded by the people who love you”.

 

Bendy whined pulling away only for Henry to pull him back down to look at him. “Don’t! I don’t want to talk!” He tried to pull away but Henry didn’t let go. 

 

“Bendy, we all came here to rescue you because we love you, you are never going to be alone again, never, one day I will die but not before I make sure you are safe and secure and loved, and besides I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

 

Bendy rested his head on the man’s shoulder looking over to the rest of his family who watched the two. “You promise? You really promise?” 

 

Henry held the demon. “I promise Bendy”.

 

“but sometimes you break promises Henry?”

 

“Yes Bendy, but not without very, very good reasons and this promise I promise not to break”.

 

The ink began to stop running down the walls. The only sound being the ink which dripped off Bendy and the floor boards which creaking. “I love you…Daddy.” 

 

Henry felt his eyes grow slightly and heart speed up. “…I-I love you too.” He smiled softly feeling Bendy hug him even tighter. 

 

12 watched as Henry and Bendy pulled apart. The man wiped the black ink running down his face. 

 

Paul looked up at him. “I told you we’d get through to him.”

 

Anna watched with a warm smile as Bendy pulled the man back into a rough hug. 

 

Henry hugged the demon back taking notice that he was struggling to stand. He knelt down for the demon keeping his arms around him. “You tired?” he asked softly.

 

Bendy let a small purr out hiding his face under the man’s chin. “J-Just a little.” The demon spoke drowsily.

 

Henry chuckled feeling the small ink demon melt back down to his normal size. It felt like only a matter for moments until he held his small toon once again. 

 

Bendy buried his face into the man’s chest letting a long yawn out which showed his fangs off. 

 

Henry smiled as he stood up with the toon in his arms. “C’mon.” He turned to the others. “Lets get out of here.” 

 

Anna took the sleepy demon into her arms smiling when he held onto her white shirt. 

 

Henry picked his axe up following the others out of the room. 

 

The family made their way out with 12 at their side, however, something watched from the darkness. Its hollow black eyes watched as the family headed out the large wooden doors which closed behind them. 

 

It crawled down form the celling as a loud buzzing filled the air. The speakers buzzed, followed by a woman’s soft, perfect humming. It watched the door for a moment but a wicked smile crossed its face. “Bye, bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	43. A firend made from ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy home but isn't feeling his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter! Thanks!

“Okay cousin Bendy.” Hope smiled at her cousin who let a small yawn out. “You have to try and say snap! Before someone else, but you can only say it when two cards are the same” 

 

It was warm, the sun slipped in through the curtains as Bendy sat on his bed. Hope and Faith where with him and hadn’t left his side since they got home. 

 

Bendy loved being home, he loved being around them all again but everything hurt. He gave her a small nod. Looking at the cards in front of him. 

 

The door cracked open making the group look over and see Henry walking in. “Moring buddy.” He picked Bendy up off the bed. “How you feeling?” He pressed the back of his hand of the toon’s forehead. Bendy letting a small whine out resting his head on the man’s chest. 

 

“We were playing Snap uncle Henry.” Hope smiled up at the man. “That sounds fun, but Bendy really need’s to rest.” 

 

Faith moped as Henry carried the small demon out. 

 

“My head hurts.” Bendy held onto the man’s white shirt. 

 

“We’ll get you something for that.” Henry said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

 

The moment they stepped into the kitchen Anna welcomed the toon with a bright smile and warm hug. “How’s my little nephew doing?” She asked in a soft tone. 

 

Bendy hugged the woman back mumbling that he was fine. 

 

Paul came in greeting the toon with a pat between his horns. 

 

Bendy sat at the table while Henry got him some asprin and water. Anna finished making lunch and soon enough everyone was together, eating and talking. Bendy sat quietly shoving food into his mouth. It felt like forever since he’d eaten something nice. 

 

“No you cant.” Lux looked across the table at Paul who laughed. “Yes I can.” 

 

The girl arched a brow. “Do it them.” 

 

Paul laughed. “I don’t have to prove anything to you.” He nagged Bendy who almost chocked on his food. “You believe me don’t you, little man?” He smiled down at the toon who slowed his mouth full. “Yes?” He wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to but Paul smiled well Lux rolled her eyes. 

 

Henry sipped his water watching as the toon slip down under the table. “Hey, where you going?” He stood up as Bendy went to the front door. “I need some air. Can I go down to the barn.” 

 

The twins smiled. “Wait we’ll come too!” 

 

Anna shook her head. “No, you haven’t finished your lunch.” 

 

The girls frowned as Henry sat back down. “you can go for a walk but no going to the barn today.” 

 

Bendy nodded pulling the door open. It was warn, a cool wind and soft blue sky. He walked across the gravel driveway humming softy. He tapped his cheeks walking down the road and enjoying the fresh air. He’d been cooped up for so long. 

 

His eyes moved about, looking out over the green hills. The barn was only a five minute walk and he wanted to see the sheep. Henry didn’t have to know. 

 

He stumbled down the hill and slipped in through the gap in the large wooden door. 

It was quite, all the sheep laid around mostly asleep. It was a little cold but Bendy didn’t mind. He still felt rather ill but hoped some fresh air would help. He sat down next to one of the sheep. Patting its head. “I haven’t seen you guys in so long.” He smiled when another sheep came over. 

 

The small toon moved around the barn patting the sheep, trying to keep track of which ones he’d done already. 

 

He began patting one sheep which pushed its head into his small hand. He giggled but something splashed down on his head. He reached up rubbing his head before looking up to see nothing. He shrugged it off going back to the sheep. 

 

However, it seemed like only a moment later when a barrel was knocked over. The toon jumped alone with some of the sheep. 

 

Bendy frowned pulling himself up only to almost fall over when a tall back shadow rose up from behind the pile of hay. 

 

He toon screamed tripping over his own to feet and hitting the floor. The monster was huge and steeped over the pail hey like it was nothing more then a pebble. 

 

The small toon scampered back, only stopping when his back hit the barn wall. Ink began to run down his face as the dripping monster loomed over him. 

 

“Boo!” It roared down at the toon who screamed in response and curled up on himself. 

 

Heavy laugher filled the barn, making Bendy crack an eye open to see the monster almost falling over with laughter. He felt confused pulling himself up as the monster fall monster hitting the floor as it laughter. 

 

“W-What—” He couldn’t even speak as the monster sat up as its laughter died down. “Gosh, I didn’t think you would screamed that loud.”

 

Bendy didn’t know what to think, still feeling his heart pounding in his chest. “T-Twelve?” 

 

The monster gave him a sharp smile shapeshifting into the small demon. “The one and only.” He moved over to the still shaking demon. “Like it?” He gestured up to the celling which was covered in poorly draw sheep. 

 

Bendy couldn’t even speak. He pushed the monsters arm off. “Why are you here?!” He yelled watching a smile form on the monster face. “Living. Your Aunt said I could crash here.” He feel back into the pile of hay. 

 

“S-Stay?” He gritted his teeth. “No! You have to leave!” He pointed to the door. 

 

“Why?” He tilled his head, still pulling the toons form off. 

 

“Because I said so.” The toon crossed his arms. 

 

12 huffed shapeshifting back into his normal form. “You don’t like me.” 12 towered over the small toon. “Do you, Bendy.” 

 

The toon glared up at the monster. “You tried to make everyone think you was me! You helped Joey!” He turned his back to the monster. “You’re evil!”

 

12 didn’t say anything but seemed to think about what the toon had said for a moment. He walked over to some of the sheep who didn’t seem troubled by his presence. He sat down, ink dripping of him. His legs pointing up. “Yeah, I guess your right.” 

 

He sounded slightly sad which made the small toon turn his head to look at him. 

 

“I just wanted Joey to love me. Like how he loved you.” He hung his head. “Or maybe I wanted what Henry gives you. Safety and a home, family.” He let a small sigh out. “Rocco said it was wrong…for me to try and be you, to try and take everything away from you, so I could be happy.” He looked up. “It didn’t feel wrong. Because I knew I would be happy.”

 

Bendy turned so he was facing the monster. “Is this a trick?” 

 

The monster let a small chuckle out. “I wish. You know hard it is to admit you were wrong for more than 8 years?” 

 

Bendy slowly moved over to the monster. “Joey made a lot of people feel like they weren’t good enough.” 

 

12 hummed softy. “Yeah, he was good at that.” 

 

Bendy sat down next to the monster. “If it helps. I was Joey’s puppet for a long time too.” He gave the monster a small smile. “But we don’t have to worry about that. Not anymore”

 

12 gave the toon a small smile. It was rather scary, sharp teeth but Bendy smiled back. “You’re not as bad as I thought 12.” 

 

The monster let a deep chuckle out. “And you’re not as annoyed as I imaged.” 

 

Bendy giggled. “C’mon.” He stood up taking the monsters hand. 

 

12 took the toon’s hand letting him lead him out of the barn and down the road. 

 

Henry was standing in the doorway, a small smile curved his lips. “Why am I not surprised.” He looked down at Bendy who grinned up a him. “C’mon Daddy.” He reached up taking the man’s hand.

 

Henry moved his eyes to 12. “I’m trusting you not to get ink everywhere.” 

 

12 gave him a sharp smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

The three made their way inside where the family smiled. 12 had to admit he hadn’t expected them to welcome him inside, but being allowed to sit at the table, even with him pushing it up made him feel welcome. 

 

Anna and Henry sat down as Lux pushed a plate of bread over to the 12. 

 

He took a piece seeming unsure. He looked to Bendy who bit into the still warm and soft bread smiling when Hope and Faith began fighting over the sparking water.

 

12 looked down at the bread, a small smile curving his lips before taking a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so as some of you already know I’ve been working on some new things. One is already up. However, the other is to do with none other than Bendy and the ink machine. As we all know the game if coming to an end, however, you may also know themeatly has more planned for Bendy.   
> It had been almost a year ago when I started this story. And if you made it this far I just wanna say a huge thank you! It seriously means a lot. However, over the year I’ve changed, I’ve grown and we’ve learned new things from the game.   
> I’m not ending this story. However, I am at a point where I feel there’s a shit ton of room for improvement. When I stated this I didn’t even think I would get past 10 chapters! So…I’m making a new version. It has a different story line, different characters and is something new.   
> This Bendy and Henry story will be still be updated. I’m not throwing this story away. However, updates will be slower. How much slower? I don’t know. This could be the last chapter of this story, unless there’s something you all want to see in this story. As my full attention will be going to the new story.   
> Thanks to everyone who stuck around and hopeful if you enjoyed this you’ll love the new version as this story didn’t have any planning in it. So you know, this new story will make more sense and will flow much better.   
> Thank you again and love ya!


End file.
